El Muro de Winnipeg y yo
by Naydmas
Summary: Isabella Swan sabe que está haciendo lo correcto. No debería sentirse mal por renunciar. Ser una asistente / ama de llaves / hada madrina del mejor defensivo de la Organización Nacional de Futbol se suponía siempre que sería temporal. Ella tiene planes y ninguno de ellos incluye lavar la ropa interior extra grande más tiempo del necesario. Summary completo adentro. UA.
1. Sinopsis

_**Hola a todos, me conocerán de mi antigua cuenta Naydma, pero lamentablemente me la cerraron sin ninguna explicación. Así que despues de darlo muchas vueltas decidí volver con otra historia no-canon. No solo porque me distrae de mi rutina sino porque realmente extrañaba interactuar con ustedes.**_

 _ **La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Isabella Swan sabe que está haciendo lo correcto. No debería sentirse mal por renunciar. Ser una asistente / ama de llaves / hada madrina del mejor defensivo de la Organización Nacional de Futbol se suponía siempre que sería temporal. Ella tiene planes y ninguno de ellos incluye lavar la ropa interior extra grande más tiempo del necesario.

Pero cuando Emmett Mccarty aparece en su puerta queriendo que regrese, ella está más allá que impresionada.

Durante dos años, el hombre conocido como El Muro de Winnipeg ni siquiera podía encontrar algo en él para decirle buenos días o felicitarla´por su cumpleaños. ¿Ahora? Está pidiendo lo impensable.

¿Qué le dice al hombre que está acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quiere?

* * *

 _ **Cuentenme que les parece. Les llama la atención les gustaría que lo siga?**_

 _ **xoxo**_


	2. Capitulo 1

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Iba a matarlo.

Un día.

Un día mucho después de dejarlo, para que nadie sospechara de mí.

—Emmett —me quejé, aunque lo sabía. Refunfuñar solo me haría conseguir "La Mirada", esa infame expresión condescendiente que había puesto Emmett en más de una pelea en el pasado. O eso me habían dicho. Cuando los bordes de su boca bajaron, apretándose, y sus ojos castaños se cubrieron con sus pesados párpados, lo único que me provocó hacer fue meter mi dedo en su nariz. Es lo que mi madre solía hacer con nosotros cuando éramos pequeños y hacíamos pucheros.

El hombre en cuestión, quien estaba a punto de o bien tener una sangrienta muerte imaginaria o bien una cuidadosamente elaborada que involucraba jabón para lavar platos, su comida y un largo período de tiempo, hizo un ruido detrás del plato de ensalada de quinua frente él, el cual era lo suficientemente grande como para alimentar a una familia de cuatro.

—Me escuchaste. Cancélalo —repitió como si me hubiera vuelto sorda la primera vez que lo había dicho.

Oh, lo había oído. Alto y claro. Por eso quería matarlo.

Lo que básicamente mostraba lo increíble que era la mente humana: podías preocuparte por alguien, pero querer rajar su garganta al mismo tiempo. Como una hermana a la que querías darle un puñetazo justo en los ovarios. Todavía la amabas, solo que querías golpearla justo en su hacedor de bebés para darle una lección… no es que lo supiera por experiencia ni nada.

El hecho de que no respondiera de inmediato, probablemente le hizo añadir, con la misma expresión facial dirigida directamente a mí:

—No me importa lo que tengas que decirles. Hazlo.

Empujando mis gafas sobre el puente de mi nariz con el dedo índice izquierdo, bajé la mano derecha para que el gabinete pudiera ocultar el dedo medio apuntando directo hacia Emmett. Si su expresión no era suficiente, el tono que usaba me molestaba aún más. Era la voz que utilizaba para avisarme de que era inútil discutir con él; que no iba a cambiar de opinión en ese momento, o nunca, y que tenía que lidiar con ello.

 _Siempre_ tenía que lidiar con ello.

Cuando comencé a trabajar para el tres veces jugador defensivo del año de la Organización Nacional de Fútbol, había pocas cosas que no era fan de hacer: regatear con la gente, decirles que no y meter la mano en el triturador de basura, ya que era tanto la cocinera como la señora de la limpieza de la casa.

Pero si había algo que odiaba hacer —y me refiero a odiar _de verdad_ —, era cancelarle a la gente a última hora. Me ponía de los nervios e iba contra mi código moral. Es decir, una promesa era una promesa, ¿verdad? Por otra parte, técnicamente no era yo la que decepcionaba a sus seguidores. Era Emmett.

El jodido Emmett, quien estaba ocupado teniendo su segunda comida del día sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, no era consciente de las frustraciones que me haría enfrentar cuando llamara a su manager. Después de todos los problemas en los que había entrado para programarlo, iba a tener que darle la noticia de que Emmett _no_ iba a firmar nada en la tienda de artículos deportivos en San Antonio. Yupi.

Suspiré, la culpa llenando mi mente y mi conciencia, y me incliné para frotar mi rodilla rígida con la mano que no estaba ocupada en expresar mis frustraciones.

—Les prometiste…

—No me importa, Isabella. —Me lanzó esa mirada de nuevo. Mi dedo medio se crispó—. Haz que Marcus la cancele —insistió, mientras su gigante antebrazo subía para poder llevar lo que parecían doscientos cincuenta gramos de comida a su boca a la vez. El tenedor que sostenía flotó en el aire por un momento mientras esa mirada oscura y terca se encontraba con la mía—. ¿Algún problema?

 _Isabella-esto. Isabella-aquello._

 _Cancélalo. Marcus tiene que cancelarlo._

Buu.

Como si me encantara llamar al idiota de su manager, para empezar, mucho menos para cancelar una aparición dos días antes de que se supusiera que tuviera lugar. Iba a perder la cabeza y después dirigiría sus frustraciones sobre mí como si tuviese algún tipo de influencia sobre Emmett "El Muro de Winnipeg" Mccarty. La verdad era que lo más cerca que había llegado a ayudarlo de tomar algún tipo de decisión había sido cuando le recomendé comprar una cámara y eso fue solo porque "tenía mejores cosas que hacer que investigar sobre una cámara" y porque "para eso se te paga".

Tenía un punto, por supuesto. Entre lo que me pagaba y lo que Jasper aportaba de vez en cuando, podía manejar poner una sonrisa en mi rostro —incluso si era una forzada— y hacer lo que me pedía. De vez en cuando, incluso hacía una pequeña reverencia, que Emmett pretendía no atestiguar.

No creo que realmente apreciara la cantidad de paciencia que había ejercido cuando trataba con él durante los últimos dos años. Otra persona seguramente lo habría apuñalado mientras dormía. Al menos, cuando repasaba los planes de cómo lo haría, era por lo general de una manera indolora.

Generalmente.

Desde que se rompió el tendón de Aquiles, apenas un mes después de la temporada del año pasado, se había convertido en algo más. Trataba de no culparlo. Realmente lo hacía. Faltaban casi tres meses para que terminara la temporada regular y que tu equipo te culpara por no llegar a la post temporada o a las eliminatorias, era difícil de manejar. Además de eso, algunos pensaban que no regresaría al completo después de tener que tomarse seis meses de descanso para recuperarse y en rehabilitación. El tipo de lesión que había sufrido no había sido una broma.

Pero así era Emmett. Algunos atletas incluso se tomaban más que esa cantidad de tiempo para volver a levantarse, si es que alguna vez lo hacían. Él no. Pero lidiar con él en muletas, conducirlo hacia y desde el centro de rehabilitación y las citas, había hecho mella en mi paciencia más de una vez.

Había solo una porción de perra malhumorada que podía manejar en un día, incluso si era exigido. Emmett amaba lo que hacía y tenía que imaginar que temía no poder volver a jugar, o volver, pero no al mismo nivel que antes, no es que alguna vez expresara cualquier temor en voz alta. Todo eso era comprensible para mí. No podía imaginar cómo me sentiría si algo le pasara a mis manos y existiera la posibilidad de que no pudiera dibujar de nuevo.

En cualquier caso, su mal humor había alcanzado un nivel no documentado previamente en la historia del universo. No era poco, teniendo en cuenta que había crecido con tres hermanas mayores que tenían sus períodos al mismo tiempo. Gracias a ellas, la mayoría de las cosas, o la mayoría de las personas, no lograban molestarme. Sabía lo que era ser intimidada y Emmett nunca cruzaba la línea siendo innecesariamente malo. No era más que un asno a veces.

Tenía suerte de que tuviera un pequeño flechazo con él, pues, de lo contrario, hace años habría hecho que me despidiera. Por otra parte, casi cualquier ser con ojos, que casualmente fuera humano, tenía una especie de cosa por Emmett Mccarty.

Cuando levantó las cejas y me miró desde debajo de esas pestañas negras y rizadas, con esos brillantes ojos marrones hundidos en un rostro en el que solo había visto la sonrisa en presencia de perros, tragué y sacudí la cabeza lentamente mientras apretaba los dientes y lo admiraba. Del tamaño de un pequeño edificio, debería haber tenido esos grandes rasgos desiguales que le daban el aspecto de un hombre de las cavernas, pero, por supuesto, no lo hacía. Al parecer, le gustaba desafiar todos los estereotipos que alguna vez hubieran sido asignados a su vida. Era inteligente, rápido, coordinado y, por lo que sabía, nunca había visto un partido de hockey. Solo había dicho "eh" delante de mí dos veces y no consumía proteínas de origen animal. El hombre no comía tocino. Sería la última persona a la que alguna vez consideraría educado y nunca se disculpaba. Jamás.

Básicamente, era una anomalía; un jugador de fútbol canadiense, con un estilo de vida basado en plantas al que no le gustaba llamarse vegano, una anomalía extrañamente proporcional por todas partes y tan guapo que podría haberme hecho darle gracias a Dios por darme ojos en un par de ocasiones.

—Lo que quieras, grandote —dije con una sonrisa falsa y un aleteo de pestañas, mientras seguía enseñándole el dedo medio.

—Lo superarán —dijo Emmett despreocupadamente, ignorando su apodo, echando hacia atrás dos hombros inmensamente musculosos. Juro que eran lo suficientemente amplios como para cubrir a una persona pequeña cómodamente—. No es un gran problema.

¿No era un gran problema? Los promotores no se sentirían así y mucho menos su manager, pero Emmett solía salirse con la suya. Nadie le decía que no. Me dirían que no a mí y entonces tendría que resolver las cosas.

A pesar de lo que pensaban algunas personas, el ala defensiva de los Three Hundreds, el equipo de fútbol profesional de Dallas, no era realmente un idiota ni resultaba difícil trabajar con él. Con todas sus expresiones y quejas, nunca maldecía y casi nunca perdía los estribos sin una buena razón. Era exigente, sabía exactamente lo que quería y cómo le gustaba cada cosa en su vida. Honestamente, se trataba de una cualidad admirable, pensaba, pero era mi trabajo hacer que esas solicitudes se hicieran realidad, independientemente de si estaba de acuerdo con sus decisiones o no.

 _Solo por un poco más de tiempo_ , me recordé. Estaba tan cerca de renunciar, lo sentía. La idea hacía que mi alma se alegrara un poco.

Hacía dos meses, mi cuenta bancaria por fin había alcanzado un número cómodo a través de fuerza de voluntad, avaricia y largas horas de trabajo cuando no era asistente/ ama de casa/ cocinera de Emmett. Había llegado a mi objetivo: ahorrar un año de salario. Y lo había hecho. Por fin. Aleluya, joder. Prácticamente podía oler la libertad en el aire.

Pero la palabra clave era "prácticamente".

Simplemente no había tenido tiempo de decirle a Emmett que iba a renunciar.

—¿Por qué pones esa expresión? —preguntó de repente.

Parpadeé hacia él, atrapada con la guardia baja. Levanté las cejas, tratando de hacerme la tonta.

—¿Qué expresión?

No funcionó.

Con un tenedor colgando de su boca, entrecerró los ojos oscuros solo lo más mínimo.

—Esa. —Hizo un gesto hacia mí con la barbilla.

Me encogí de hombros en una expresión de "no sé de qué hablas".

—¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?

Regularmente, había un centenar de cosas que quería decirle, pero lo conocía demasiado bien. En realidad, no le importaba si tenía algo que decir o no. No le importaba si mi opinión era distinta de la suya o si pensaba que debía hacer algo diferente. Me estaba recordando quién era el jefe.

También conocido como que no era yo.

 _Imbécil_.

—¿Yo? —Parpadeé—. Nop.

Me dio una mirada perezosa antes de que sus ojos bajaran para centrarse en la mano que había escondido al otro lado de la isla de la cocina.

—Entonces, deja de sacarme el dedo medio. No voy a cambiar de opinión acerca de la firma —dijo con una voz engañosamente casual.

Apreté los labios mientras dejaba caer mi mano. Era un maldito brujo. Lo juro por mi vida, era un maldito brujo. Un mago. Un oráculo. Una persona con un tercer ojo. Cada una de las veces que le saqué el dedo, había sido consciente de ello. Tampoco creí que fuera obvia al respecto.

No era como si le sacara el dedo medio a la gente por diversión, pero realmente me molestaba que cancelara una aparición sin una razón legítima. Dar marcha atrás porque cambias de opinión y no quieres tomarte una tarde libre del entrenamiento, no parecía una. Pero, ¿qué sabía yo?

—Está bien —dije en voz baja.

Emmett, que estaba bastante segura que no tenía ni idea de cuántos años había cumplido este año, mucho menos en qué mes era mi cumpleaños, torció el gesto por una fracción de segundo. Esas gruesas cejas oscuras se fruncieron y la boca llena se levantó en las esquinas. Luego se encogió de hombros, como si de repente hubiera dejado de preocuparse por lo que había estado haciendo.

Lo gracioso era que, si alguien me hubiera dicho hace cinco años que estaría haciendo el trabajo sucio de otro, me habría reído. No podía recordar no tener metas o algún tipo de plan para el futuro. Siempre había tenido algo que desear y ser mi propio jefe era una de esas cosas por las que me esforzaba.

Cuando tenía dieciséis años, en mi primer trabajo de verano, cuando me gritaron por no poner suficiente hielo en un vaso de tamaño mediano en el cine en el que trabajaba, supe que un día querría trabajar para mí misma. No me gustaba que me dijeran qué hacer. Nunca me había gustado. Era terca y obstinada, al menos eso es lo que mi padre adoptivo decía que era mi mayor y peor rasgo de personalidad.

No apuntaba a grandes cosas o tenía el objetivo de convertirme en multimillonaria. No quería ser una celebridad o algo parecido. Solo quería mi propia pequeña empresa de diseño gráfico que me permitiera pagar mis cuentas, mantenerme alimentada y todavía tener un poco de sobra para otras cosas. No quería tener que depender de la caridad o del capricho de alguien más. Había tenido que hacer eso durante todo el tiempo que puedo recordar, esperando a que mi madre llegara a casa sobria, con la esperanza de que mis hermanas me hicieran comida cuando mi madre no estaba y, luego, esperando a que la señora de servicios sociales pudiera mantenernos al menos a mi hermano pequeño y a mí juntos… ¿Por qué estaba incluso pensando en eso?

En su mayor parte, siempre había sabido lo que quería hacer con mi vida, por lo que ingenuamente había pensado que la mitad de la batalla ya la tenía ganada. Hacer que funcionara debería haber sido fácil.

Lo que nadie te decía es que el camino hacia la consecución de tus objetivos no era una línea recta; se parecía más a un laberinto de maíz. Te detenías, avanzabas, retrocedías y dabas unos giros equivocados en el camino, pero lo importante era recordar que había una salida. En alguna parte.

Simplemente no podías renunciar a buscarla, incluso cuando realmente querías hacerlo.

Y, sobre todo, cuando era más fácil y daba menos miedo ir con la corriente que realmente actuar por tu cuenta y seguir tu camino.

Echando hacia atrás el taburete en el que se encontraba sentado, Emmett se puso de pie con su vaso vacío en la mano. Su figura tamaño Hulk parecía empequeñecer la no exactamente pequeña cocina cada vez que estaba allí... lo cual era siempre. Gran sorpresa. Consumía por lo menos siete mil calorías al día. Durante la temporada regular de fútbol, se metía hasta diez mil. Por supuesto, estaba en la cocina todo el día. Y yo también… preparando sus comidas.

—¿Compraste peras? —preguntó, ya desechando nuestra conversación y el incidente del dedo medio mientras llenaba un vaso con agua del filtro del refrigerador.

No me sentía culpable en absoluto por ser atrapada haciéndole la seña. La primera vez que había sucedido, pensé que moriría de vergüenza y luego sería despedida, pero ahora conocía a Emmett. No le importaba si lo hacía o, al menos, esa era la impresión que me daba, ya que todavía tenía el trabajo. Había visto a la gente ir hacia él e intentar agredirlo, diciéndole todo tipo de nombres e insultos que _me_ hacían tambalear. Pero, ¿qué hacía cuando la gente actuaba de esa manera? Ni siquiera se inmutaba; solo se hacía el sordo.

En serio, era un poco impresionante tener ese tipo de temple. Yo perdía la cabeza cuando alguien me tocaba la bocina mientras conducía.

Pero tan impresionante como era Emmett, tanto como su perfecto culo que hacía que las mujeres miraran dos veces, y tan tonta como la mayoría de la gente podría pensar que era por renunciar a un trabajo con un hombre que actuaba en comerciales para una empresa de ropa deportiva, todavía quería irme. El impulso se hacía más y más fuerte cada día.

Me había esforzado mucho. Nadie más había hecho el trabajo por mí. Esto era lo que quería, lo que siempre había querido. Durante años, había estado pendiente de conseguir la oportunidad de convertirme en mi propio jefe. Tener que llamar a imbéciles que lo hacían parecer como si yo fuera un inconveniente, o doblar ropa interior que se adhería al culo más espectacular del país, no lo era.

 _Dile, dile, dile en este momento que estás pensando en renunciar_ , alentó mi cerebro casi con desesperación.

Pero esa molesta vocecita de indecisión y de duda a la que le gustaba pasar el rato en el espacio donde mi inexistente fuerza de voluntad debería haber estado, me recordó: _¿Cuál es la prisa?_

La primera vez que conocí a "El Muro de Winnipeg", la segunda cosa que me dijo fue:

—¿Puedes cocinar?

No me había dado la mano, no me había pedido que me sentara, ni nada de eso. En retrospectiva, eso debería haberme advertido cómo serían las cosas entre nosotros.

Emmett me había preguntado mi nombre cuando me dejó entrar y me llevó directamente a una hermosa cocina abierta que parecía algo salido de un programa de remodelación de viviendas. Luego había ido directamente a interrogar mis conocimientos de cocina.

Antes de ese día, su manager ya me había entrevistado dos veces. La posición estaba en el rango de ingresos a la que había estado apuntando y eso era lo único que me había importado en aquel entonces. La agencia de empleos en la que me inscribí ya me había llamado a sus oficinas en tres ocasiones distintas para asegurarse de que sería adecuada para "una celebridad", como lo llamaban.

Un título de licenciatura, una amplia gama de variados puestos en los que había trabajado (secretaria de un abogado de divorcios durante tres años mientras iba a la universidad, veranos haciendo fotografía para cualquier persona que me contratara, un muy exitoso negocio de venta de maquillaje y cosas de catálogo) y excelentes referencias, me habían conseguido una devolución de la llamada.

Sin embargo, estaba bastante segura que no era lo que realmente me había conseguido el trabajo; había sido mi ignorancia cuando se trataba de fútbol. Si había un partido en la televisión, lo más probable era que no estuviera prestándole atención. Ni siquiera había visto a Emmett Mccarty antes de mi primer día. No era que anduviese por ahí diciéndole a la gente que los únicos juegos que había visto alguna vez eran los que había presenciado durante la secundaria.

Así que cuando su manager había mencionado el nombre de mi potencial empleador, lo había mirado fijamente. Era más que probable que nunca supiera a ciencia cierta si fue mi falta de entusiasmo lo que me marcó para la posición, pero tenía la sensación de que así había sido.

Incluso después de que el manager de Emmett me ofreció el trabajo, no me había molestado en mirarlo. ¿Cuál era el punto? No era como si lo que Internet dijera de él pudiera hacerme cambiar de opinión acerca de convertirme en su ayudante. En realidad, nada podría haberlo hecho. No me avergonzaba decir que podría haber sido un asesino en serie y hubiera tomado el trabajo si la paga era tan buena.

Al final, sin embargo, pensaba que había sido algo bueno que no hubiera hecho una búsqueda de él. Como supe más tarde, cuando estaba ocupada enviando imágenes promocionales a los aficionados, las fotografías no le hacían justicia.

Con uno noventa y seis de altura, solo a un centímetro de los tímidos noventa y siete, a veces con un peso de hasta ciento veintisiete kilos en medio de la temporada baja, y con una presencia que lo hacía parecer más como un héroe mitológico que un mortal común, Emmett era una bestia aun completamente vestido. No tenía músculos cosméticos. Era simplemente enorme. En todos lados. No me sorprendía que los rayos X mostraran que sus huesos eran más densos de lo normal. Sus músculos se habían perfeccionado y elaborado con el propósito específico de bloquear eficazmente los pases tanto como fuera posible y enfrentar a los quarterbacks opuestos.

Una camiseta extra-extra grande esa mañana de nuestro primer encuentro no había ocultado la enorme masa de sus trapecios, pectorales, deltoides, o mucho menos sus bíceps y tríceps. El chico era _fenomenal_. Sus muslos tensaban las costuras de los pantalones de deporte que usaba. Recuerdo haber notado que sus puños me recordaban a ladrillos y las muñecas que los sujetaban al resto de su cuerpo eran más grandes de lo que jamás había visto.

Luego estaba el rostro que miraría durante el siguiente tramo de mi vida. Donde sus facciones podrían haber sido esculpidas abruptamente como las de tantos tipos grandes, Emmett era guapo de una manera que no era estéticamente bella. Sus mejillas eran delgadas, con huesos altos por encima de ellas y mandíbula larga. Su profundo par de ojos se destacaba por las espesas cejas negras. Corto vello facial delineado, que siempre parecía crecer durante el día, incluso inmediatamente después de que se hubiera afeitado, cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro.

Una cicatriz blanca a lo largo de la línea del cabello, desde la sien hasta debajo de su oreja, era lo único que las cerdas cortas no podían ocultar. Luego estaba esa boca que habría parecido mohína en cualquier otro hombre más pequeño y no brillaría ni la mitad. Era de cabello castaño y piel aceitunada. Un indicio de una delgada cadena de oro se asomaba desde el cuello de su camisa, pero había estado tan distraída por todo lo demás en Emmett Mccarty, que no fue sino hasta meses después que aprendí que era un medallón de San Lucas sin el que nunca iba a ninguna parte.

Su solo tamaño había sido suficientemente intimidante para mí al principio. Su penetrante mirada de ojos marrones simplemente se añadía a la enorme cantidad de intimidación que parecía salir de sus poros.

Independientemente de eso, sin embargo, mi primer pensamiento había sido: _Mierda_. Entonces lo había alejado porque no podía estar pensando cosas así de mi nuevo jefe.

Ese día de nuestro primer encuentro, lo único que había logrado hacer fue asentir con la mirada. Había ido convencida de que haría lo que fuera necesario para conseguir el trabajo. Su manager y la agencia se habían asegurado durante el proceso de la entrevista que saber cocinar fuera parte de los requisitos para el trabajo, lo que no fue un gran problema. Cuando era niña, había aprendido de la manera difícil que si quería comer, tendría que hacer algo al respecto porque mis hermanas mayores no iban a molestarse y nunca sabía en qué tipo de estado de ánimo estaría mi madre. Durante la universidad, había dominado el arte de cocinar sobre un hornillo de contrabando en mi dormitorio.

Emmett simplemente se me había quedado mirando antes de soltar la bomba para la que nadie me había preparado.

—No como ningún producto de origen animal. ¿Eso será un problema?

¿Sabía preparar algo sin huevos, carne o queso? Nada en lo que pudiera pensar. Aunque nadie había mencionado eso de antemano y, perdón por mi ignorancia, pero él no lucía como la mayoría de los veganos que había conocido en mi vida; sin embargo, no había manera en el infierno de que volviera a trabajar en tres puestos de trabajo simultáneamente si podía evitarlo. Por lo tanto, había dicho:

—No, señor.

Se había quedado de pie allí en la cocina, mirándome en mis pantalones caquis de color azul marino, blusa blanca con ojales de manga larga y tacones marrones. Había estado tan nerviosa que incluso había tenido mis manos juntas delante de mí. La agencia había sugerido ropa informal de negocios para el trabajo, y con eso había ido.

—¿Segura? —había preguntado.

Había asentido, ya pensando en buscar recetas en mi teléfono.

Sus ojos se habían reducido un poco, pero no me dijo nada a lo que obviamente era una mentira y fue más de lo que podía haber esperado.

—No me gusta cocinar o salir a comer. Por lo general, como cuatro veces al día y también tomo dos grandes batidos. Así que te harás cargo de las comidas y yo manejaré lo que sea que coma entre ellas —dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre lo que parecía ser un pecho de dos metros de ancho—. El ordenador del escritorio de arriba tiene todas mis contraseñas guardadas. Lee y responde todos mis correos electrónicos; mi apartado de correos necesita revisarse un par de veces a la semana y estarás a cargo de eso también. La llave está en el cajón junto al refrigerador. Voy a informar a la oficina de correos y te escribiré el número de casillero en la parte posterior. Cuando vuelva, puedes ir a hacer una copia de mi llave de la casa. Mis redes sociales necesitan ser actualizadas a diario; no me importa lo que publiques, siempre que utilices el sentido común.

Definitivamente se había asegurado de mirarme a los ojos cuando añadió eso, pero no lo tomé como algo personal.

—Servicio de lavandería, agenda… —Siguió incluyendo más tareas que archivé en la bóveda mental—. Tengo un compañero de cuarto. Hemos hablado de ello y si estás lista para la tarea, puede querer que a veces le hagas comida también. Te pagará extra si decides hacerlo.

¿Dinero extra? Nunca decía que no a dinero extra. A menos que requiriera una mamada.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta? —había inquirido mi nuevo jefe.

Todo lo que había logrado hacer fue negar. Todo lo que decía era común para la posición que iba a tomar y podría haber estado demasiado ocupada mirándolo embelesada para decir mucho más. Nunca había visto a un jugador de fútbol profesional en persona, aunque había sido amiga de alguien en la universidad que jugaba para nuestra escuela. En aquel entonces, no pensé que la gente podía ser construida en una escala tan grande y podría haber estado tratando de averiguar qué cantidad de comida tenía que ingerir Emmett para conseguir la proporción de calorías necesaria en su dieta.

Su mirada marrón se había movido por mi rostro y hombros antes de volver a mis ojos. Ese rostro tan duro e implacable mirando directamente a mis ojos.

—No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?

Le sonreí un poco y levanté un hombro. No era una gran habladora, pero tampoco podía decir que fuera tímida o callada. Además, no quería estropear esto hasta darme cuenta de lo que quería y necesitaba de mí como asistente.

Mirando hacia atrás, no estaba segura de si esa fue una primera gran impresión, o una mierda. No es como si pudiera retirarlo y hacerlo de nuevo.

Todo lo que hizo Emmett, mi nuevo jefe en ese momento, fue mover la punta de la barbilla hacia abajo en lo que más tarde averiguaría que era su forma de asentir.

—Bien.

No había cambiado mucho en los pasados dos años.

Nuestra relación de trabajo había progresado más allá de llamar a Emmett "señor" y usar más de dos palabras en el momento en que hablaba con él.

Sabía todo lo que podía sobre Emmett, teniendo en cuenta que sacar información personal de él era como tirar de tus dientes. Descubrí la edad que tenía, la cantidad de dinero que poseía en su cuenta bancaria, qué especias lo hacían temblar y qué marca de ropa interior prefería. Sabía sus comidas favoritas, qué número de calzado usaba, qué colores se negaba a utilizar, e incluso qué tipo de porno veía. Sabía que lo primero que quería cuando tuviera más tiempo era un perro, no una familia. Quería un perro.

Pero eso era algo que una acosadora podía averiguar, o alguien muy observador. Se aferraba a los detalles de su vida con sus dos manos tamaño plato de cena. Tenía la sensación de que el número de cosas que no sabía de él me mantendrían ocupada por el resto de mi vida, si intentaba sonsacárselas.

Traté de ser amable una vez que me di cuenta que no iba a volverse el _Increíble Hulk_ conmigo por hacer preguntas, pero todo había sido en vano. Durante los pasados dos años, mis sonrisas nunca fueron devueltas, cada uno de mis sencillos "¿Cómo estás?" quedaron sin una respuesta, y además de esa famosa mirada que hacía que mis vellos se erizaran, había ese tono, ese casi presumido tono, que a veces usaba y con el que pedía una paliza… de alguien mucho más grande que yo.

Nuestros papeles de jefe y empleada se hicieron más y más pronunciados cada día. Me preocupaba por él tanto como podría por alguien que veía un mínimo de cinco días a la semana, del que básicamente me hacía cargo de su vida, pero que me trataba como a la amiga de una hermana pequeña y molesta a la que preferiría no tener. Desde hace dos años, había estado bien haciendo tareas de las que no era una gran fan, pero la cocina, los correos electrónicos y todo lo relacionado con sus fans eran mis cosas favoritas acerca de ser su ayudante.

Y esa era la mitad de la razón por la que seguía hablando conmigo misma sobre ponerlo sobre aviso. Debido a que revisaba su cuenta de Facebook o me metía en su Twitter y veía algo que uno de sus fans publicaba que me hacía reír. Había llegado a conocer a algunos de ellos en los años pasados a través de interacciones en línea y era fácil recordar que trabajar para él no era tan malo.

No era el peor trabajo del mundo, ni siquiera de cerca. Mi sueldo era más que justo, mis horas bastante buenas también... y en palabras de casi todas las mujeres que habían averiguado para quién trabajaba, "tenía el jefe más sexy de todo el mundo". Así que sí. Si era atrapada mirando a alguien, bien podría ser alguien con un cuerpo y un rostro que hicieran a los modelos de las portadas de mis libros sentir vergüenza.

Pero había cosas en la vida que no podías hacer a menos que salieras de tu zona de confort y tomaras el riesgo, y trabajar para mí misma era una de ellas.

Por eso, en realidad no le había dicho a Emmett " _Sayonara, grandote_ " en las ochenta ocasiones diferentes en que mi cerebro había dicho que lo hiciera.

Estaba nerviosa. Renunciar a un trabajo, a uno bien pagado y constante (al menos mientras Emmett tenía una carrera) daba miedo. Pero esa excusa se hacía más y más vieja.

Emmett y yo no éramos mejores amigos, y mucho menos confidentes. Por otra parte, ¿por qué lo seríamos? Era un hombre que posiblemente no tenía más de tres personas con las que pasar el rato cuando se las arreglaba para dejar el entrenamiento y sus juegos. ¿Vacaciones? No tomaba. Ni siquiera creía que supiera lo que eran.

No tenía fotos familiares ni de amigos en ningún lugar de la casa. Toda su vida giraba en torno al fútbol. Era el centro de su universo.

En el gran esquema de la vida de Emmett Mccarty, en realidad yo no era nadie. Simplemente nos aguantábamos uno a otro. Obviamente. Necesitaba una ayudante y yo necesitaba un trabajo. Me decía lo que quería que hiciera, y lo hacía, independientemente de si estaba de acuerdo con él o no. De vez en cuando, trataba inútilmente de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, nunca olvidaba lo inútil que mi opinión era para él.

Había un límite de tiempo durante el que podías intentar ser amable con alguien y tenerlo tratándote con indiferencia, antes de rendirte. Esto era un trabajo, nada más y nada menos. Era por eso que había trabajado tan duro para llegar al punto en el que pudiera ser mi propia jefa, para poder tratar con personas que apreciaran mi arduo trabajo.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba, haciendo cosas que me volvían loca y aplazando mis sueños otro día, y otro, y otro...

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

—La única persona a la que estás jodiendo es a ti misma —me había dicho Angela la última vez que hablamos. Me había preguntado si finalmente le había dicho a Emmett que renunciaría, y le había respondido la verdad: no.

La culpa había golpeado mi vientre con su comentario. La única persona que estaba sufriendo _era_ yo. Sabía que tenía que decírselo a Emmett. Nadie lo haría por mí. Era muy consciente de ello. Pero…

De acuerdo, no había ningún "pero". ¿Qué pasaba si fallaba estrepitosamente una vez que estuviera por mi cuenta?

Había planeado y construido mi negocio para que no fuera el caso, me recordé mientras estaba sentada allí viendo comer a Emmett. Sabía lo que hacía. Tenía mi dinero a buen recaudo. Era buena en lo que hacía y me encantaba.

Estaría bien.

 _Estaría bien._

¿A qué esperaba? Cada vez que había pensado en decírselo a Emmett, me había parecido que no era el momento perfecto. Acababa de empezar a practicar de nuevo después de su lesión y no me sentía bien dejándolo caer en ese entonces. Me sentía como si lo estuviera abandonando cuando apenas había empezado a recuperarse. Luego, inmediatamente nos fuimos a Colorado para que entrenara en paz y con tranquilidad. En otra ocasión, había sido viernes. O había tenido un mal día. O… lo que sea. Siempre había algo. Siempre.

No me quedaba porque estuviera enamorada de él ni nada de eso. Tal vez en algún momento, justo después de que había comenzado a trabajar para él, podría haber tenido un encaprichamiento gigante por él, pero su actitud fría nunca había dejado que mi corazón sintiera nada más loco que eso. No era como si tuviera alguna expectativa de que Emmett de repente me mirara y pensara que era la persona más increíble de su vida. No tenía tiempo para esa basura poco realista. En todo caso, mi objetivo siempre había sido hacer lo que tenía que hacer por él y, tal vez, hacer que el hombre que nunca sonreía, sonriera. Solo había tenido éxito en una de esas cosas.

Con los años, mi atracción por él se había reducido de manera que la única cosa que realmente me extasiaba —corrección: _apreciaba_ de una forma normal y sana— era su ética de trabajo.

Y su rostro.

Y su cuerpo.

Pero había un montón de chicos con cuerpos increíbles y rostros bellos en el mundo. Debería saberlo. Veía modelos casi todos los días.

Y ninguno de esos rasgos físicos me ayudaba de ninguna manera. Los chicos atractivos no iban a hacer mis sueños realidad.

Tragué y apreté los dedos.

 _Hazlo_ , dijo mi cerebro.

¿Qué era lo peor que podría suceder? ¿Tendría que encontrar otro trabajo si mi base de clientes se agotaba? Qué horrible. No sabría lo que pasaría hasta que lo intentara.

La vida era un riesgo. Esto era lo que siempre había querido.

Así que inhalé, miré cuidadosamente al hombre que había sido mi jefe durante dos años y le dije:

—Emmett, necesito hablar de algo contigo.

Porque, en realidad, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Decirme que no podía renunciar?

* * *

 ** _Acá les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten. Intentaré subir 1 vez por semana._**

 ** _Gracias por leer_**

 ** _xoxo_**


	3. Capitulo 2

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

—No puedes.

—Lo estoy haciendo —insistí con calma mientras observaba al hombre en la pantalla de mi ordenador portátil—. Emmett me dijo que te informara.

Aro me dio una mirada que decía que ni siquiera me creía remotamente y me encontré con que realmente no me importaba mucho lo que pensara. Si bien se necesitaba mucho para que no me gustara alguien, el manager de Emmett era una de esas personas a las que evitaba como la peste siempre que era posible. Algo en él simplemente me hacía querer abortar la misión cada vez que teníamos que interactuar. En un momento dado, realmente intenté averiguar de qué se trataba lo que no me gustaba, y siempre volvía a las mismas razones: era estirado, pero, sobre todo, solo emitía grandes cantidades de vibraciones imbéciles.

Inclinándose hacia delante, Aro plantó los codos en lo que podía suponer era su escritorio. Levantó sus manos y se tapó la boca con ellas. Exhaló. Luego inhaló.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba pensando en todas las veces que había sido un idiota conmigo y se arrepentía; todas las veces que me había reprendido o me había gritado porque Emmett quería hacer algo que lo frustraba. Eso había sido más o menos todas las semanas desde que me contrataron.

Pero conociéndolo, ese no era el caso. Que lamentara algo significaría que habría tenido que preocuparse por ello en algún momento, para empezar, y a Aro... lo único que le importaba era su cheque de pago. Su lenguaje corporal y la forma en que hablaba conmigo, incluso la primera vez que me entrevistó, dejó muy claro que no me consideraba muy arriba en su lista de prioridades.

El que renunciara haría su vida un poco más difícil por un ratito, y no era fan de _eso_.

Al parecer, se sentía mucho más molesto que Emmett anoche, cuando me resigné y le dije ese secreto profundo y oscuro que había estado reteniendo.

—Quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí… —en retrospectiva, había sido bastante plano de mi parte decirlo; en realidad, no había hecho nada, además de pagarme, pero oh, bien—, pero me gustaría que pudieras encontrar a alguien que me sustituya.

Mientras que siempre había sabido y aceptado que no éramos amigos, supongo que una pequeña parte de mí había sido tan tonta como para pensar que significaba solo un poco, algo pequeño, algo microscópico para él. Había hecho mucho por Emmett en el transcurso del tiempo que habíamos trabajado juntos. Sabía más que probablemente que echaría de menos la familiaridad de trabajar para él al menos un poco. ¿No se sentiría de la misma manera?

Esa respuesta había sido un gran _nop_.

Emmett ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarme después de mi admisión. En cambio, su atención se había centrado en su cuenco mientras respondía con facilidad:

—Avísale a Aro.

Y eso fue todo.

Dos años. Le había dado dos años de mi vida. Horas y horas. Meses lejos de mis seres queridos. Me preocupé por él en las raras ocasiones en que enfermó. Fui la que se quedó con él en el hospital después de su lesión. Fui la persona que lo había recogido después de su cirugía y leído sobre la inflamación y lo que podía comer para que le ayudara a sanar más rápido.

Cuando perdía un juego, siempre trataba de hacer su desayuno favorito a la mañana siguiente. Le había comprado un regalo de cumpleaños que pude o no haber dejado en su cama, porque no quería que se sintiera incómodo. No recordabas el cumpleaños de alguien sin hacerle un regalo, incluso si nunca te daba las gracias.

¿Qué me había dado él a mí? Mi anterior cumpleaños, lo pasé bajo la lluvia en un parque en Colorado porque había estado filmando un comercial y quería que lo acompañara. Comí la cena sola en mi habitación de hotel. ¿Qué esperaba de él ahora?

No me había rogado que me quedara —no es que lo fuera a hacer, de todos modos—, o incluso un "lamento escuchar eso", lo que había escuchado cuando había renunciado a cada trabajo antes de éste.

Nada. No me había dado nada. Ni siquiera un maldito encogimiento de hombros.

Eso había picado más de lo debido. Mucho más. Por otro lado, era consciente de que no éramos almas gemelas, pero se hizo aún más evidente después de eso.

Fue con ese pensamiento, con esa ligera cantidad de amargura en la garganta al ser tan prescindible, que tragué y me centré en mi chat de vídeo.

—Isabella, piensa en lo que estás haciendo —discutió el manager a través de la cámara.

—Lo he hecho. Mira, no te daré siquiera el preaviso de dos semanas. Solo tienes que encontrar a alguien más pronto que tarde. Lo entrenaré y luego me iré.

Aro levantó la barbilla y se limitó a mirar hacia adelante a través de la cámara y del ordenador, el brillo del producto para el cabello que utilizaba capturaba la luz del sol en su oficina.

—¿Es una broma del día de los inocentes de abril?

—Es junio —dije con cuidado. Idiota—. No quiero seguir con esto.

Su frente se arrugó y, al mismo tiempo, sus hombros se tensaron, como si estuviese asimilando al fin lo que le había dicho. Me miró con un ojo por entre sus dedos.

—¿Quieres más dinero? —tuvo el valor de preguntar

.

Por supuesto que quería más dinero. ¿Quién no lo hacía? Simplemente no quería eso de Emmett.

—No.

—Dime qué necesitas.

—Nada.

—Estoy tratando de trabajar contigo aquí.

—No hay nada con qué trabajar. No hay nada que me puedas ofrecer que haga que me quede. —Así de decidida estaba para no discutir sobre volver al mundo de "El Muro de Winnipeg". A Aro le pagaban por hacer que las cosas sucedieran y sabía que si le daba un centímetro, intentaría tomarse un kilómetro. Probablemente sería más fácil para él convencerme de quedarme en vez de encontrar a alguien más. Pero conocía sus trucos, y no iba a caer en su mierda.

Recogiendo el vaso de agua del mostrador de la cocina al lado de mi tablet, tomé un sorbo y estudié la parte superior del mismo. Podía hacer esto, maldita sea. Lo haría. No iba a mantener mi trabajo solo porque me estaba dando lo más parecido a ojos de perrito de pura maldad que era capaz de hacer.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para conseguir que te quedes? —preguntó Aro finalmente mientras apartaba sus manos de su rostro.

—Nada. —Si un poco de ligera lealtad de Emmett y preocupación genuina hubieran conseguido que me quedara cuando me di cuenta de que podía permitirme renunciar, anoche había consolidado mi decisión de irme.

No quería perder más tiempo del que ya había perdido.

Otra expresión de dolor se apoderó de las facciones de Aro. Cuando nos conocimos hace dos años, solo tenía un par de canas repartidas en toda la cabeza. Ahora había más que unas pocas y, de repente, tenía mucho sentido. Si me consideraba un hada madrina, Aro debía haber sido visto como un dios; un dios que tenía que hacer milagros en el más calamitoso de los lugares.

Y no ayudaba al renunciar con el que, estaba segura, era uno de sus clientes más difíciles.

—¿Te dijo algo? —preguntó de repente—. ¿Hizo algo?

Negué, no me dejaría engañar en absoluto por su acto. No le importaba. Antes, cuando le había pedido que me llamara y él insistió en que en vez de eso hiciéramos una vídeo llamada, me había preguntado si le decía por qué estaba renunciando o no. Ni siquiera me tomó un instante decidir. No, no necesitaba saberlo.

—Hay otras cosas en mi vida que quiero hacer. Es todo.

—Sabes que se encuentra estresado sobre su regreso después de la cirugía. Si está un poco al borde, es normal. Ignóralo —añadió Aro.

¿Normal? Había diferentes estándares de lo que podría ser considerado "normal" cuando se trataba de atletas profesionales, especialmente de atletas como Emmett que respiraban y vivían para su deporte. Tomaba todo personalmente. No estaba agotado por jugar porque no tenía nada más que hacer, y quería ganar dinero. Tal vez entendía eso mejor que Aro.

Además, si alguno de nosotros tenía más experiencia de primera mano con cómo había sido Emmett desde su ruptura del tendón de Aquiles, esa era yo. Había atestiguado todo de cerca y personalmente; también sabía que, por lo general, estaba preparado antes de empezar en el campo de entrenamiento, lo que se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, añadiéndose a las cosas que le preocupaban. Aro había trabajado para él por más tiempo, pero vivía en Nueva York y solo venía de vista unas cuantas veces al año. Emmett solo hablaba con él directamente por teléfono una vez al mes, si eso, desde que me había convertido en su chivo expiatorio.

—Estoy segura de que hay al menos un centenar de otras personas a las que les encantaría trabajar para Emmett. Realmente no creo que tengas problema en encontrar a alguien que me reemplace. Todo va a estar bien —le dije suavemente.

¿Habría al menos otras mil personas en el mundo a quienes les encantaría trabajar para Emmett Mccarty? Sí. Mínimo.

¿Aro tendría problemas para encontrar un nuevo asistente para Emmett? No.

El problema sería encontrar a alguien que se quedara y que pudiera enfrentar las largas horas y su quisquillosa personalidad.

— _Esto no va a ser fácil_ —me había dicho Aro después de que la agencia de empleos me había enviado—. _Los atletas son exigentes. Se trata básicamente de parte del requisito del trabajo. ¿Podrás manejarlo?_

En aquel entonces, había estado trabajando en tres puestos, compartiendo una casa pequeña con Angela y Embry y sin poder dormir algunas noches porque todo con lo que podía soñar era con la enorme deuda de préstamos estudiantiles en la que estaba nadando. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por salir de esa situación, incluso si eso significaba tratar con alguien que podía o no ser un psicótico por la manera en que otros lo retrataban.

Mientras que Aro no había mentido —Emett no era _tan_ malo una vez que averiguabas lo que lo hacía moverse—, al menos me había dado un aviso de lo que iba a enfrentar.

Un exigente, irritable, perfeccionista, adicto al trabajo, arrogante, distante y monstruoso jefe.

No es nada.

Emmett Mccarty necesitaba una ayudante y yo había tenido la suerte de conseguir el trabajo.

En ese momento, tenía un plan que me preocupaba a muerte y una carga de préstamos estudiantiles que me estaban dando una úlcera. Lo pensé más de un millón de veces y la conclusión fue que trabajar para él, dejando mi negocio a un lado y tratando de desarrollarlo al mismo tiempo era la mejor manera de avanzar en mi vida, al menos por un tiempo.

El resto era historia.

Ahorrar dinero y trabajar setenta horas a la semana durante todo ese tiempo al fin había dado sus frutos. Había ahorrado lo suficiente para mantenerme a flote en caso de que mi negocio aflojara y tenía mis metas para guiarme. Cuando las cosas se pusieran difíciles, serían mis aspiraciones y la esperanza que me traían, lo que me mantendría en marcha.

Así que incluso en los días en que Emmett me había dejado de pie detrás de él, imaginándome apuñalándolo en la espalda porque quería que hiciera algo ridículo, como volver a lavar sus sábanas porque las había dejado en la lavadora durante demasiado tiempo, siempre había hecho lo que él necesitaba. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era recordar mis préstamos estudiantiles y mis planes, y perseveraba.

Hasta ahora.

—Me estás matando, Isabella. Estás jodidamente matándome aquí —gimió Emmett, literalmente. _Gimió_. Por lo general, solo se quejaba y se quejaba.

—Estará bien. No le importa que me vaya. Es probable que ni se dé cuenta —dije, tratando de ser tan comprensiva como pude y, al mismo tiempo, en realidad no importándome una mierda que estuviera angustiado.

La mueca en su rostro cayó rápidamente, un acto total, y fue reemplazada por una mirada fulminante que lo hizo lucir más como el manager que me había visto obligada a conocer, el que estaba tratando de dar marcha atrás y ser bueno después de tanto tiempo. Espetó:

—Dudo mucho eso.

Comprendí por qué era buena para Emmett. Era bastante paciente y no sostenía su naturaleza dura y exigente en su contra. Sabía cómo manejar la locura en todas sus formas gracias a mi familia, pero tal vez solo había esperado de él que fuera mucho peor y nunca había ido directamente a la zona de manejo de la ira. Era demasiado controlado para ello.

Sin embargo, siendo realista, sobre todo después de ayer, no iba a esperar sentada. Tal vez me sentiría peor por renunciar si Emmett fuera mi amigo o Aro en realidad hubiera sido bueno conmigo, pero ninguno de ellos me recordaría en dos meses a partir de ahora. Sabía quién se preocupaba por mí y quién significaba algo para mí, y ninguno de ellos estaba en mi lista... y seguro, eso me hacía sentir un poco mal. La supervivencia del más apto y toda esa mierda, ¿verdad?

Tanto Emmett como Aro me dejarían si nuestros papeles fueran invertidos. Había permitido que mi malentendido sentido de lealtad, de paranoia y de inseguridad me mantuviera encadenada a mi no tan mala celda.

Todo lo que Emmett necesitaba era alguien que pudiera hacer lo que él quisiera. Cocinar, limpiar, lavar, doblar, responder a mensajes de correo electrónico, llamar a Aro o a Marcus cuando las cosas salieran de mi jurisdicción, y después las cosas en Facebook, Twitter e Instagram. Luego estaban las cosas que tenía que hacer cuando viajaba. No era ninguna locura.

Cualquier persona con un poco de paciencia podría hacerlo

.

Pero por la mirada con la que Aro me perforaba, no se sentía de la misma manera. Sobre todo, pensaba que estaba siendo perezosa. Dejó escapar un suspiro y empezó a masajearse las sienes mientras el chat cargaba y ponía borrosa su imagen por un momento.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? Puedo hablar con él acerca de reducir tus horas... —Su voz se deslizó por el altavoz aun cuando la pantalla se congeló.

Apenas logré evitar pedirle que me dejara pensarlo.

—No. —No podía. No iba a medio arruinar esta oportunidad en mi vida de ir en solitario. No quería invitar al fracaso a mi puerta siendo vacilante.

—Isabella… —se quejó—. ¿Realmente harás esto?

 _Esto_ era exactamente en lo que había estado trabajando desde el momento de terminar la escuela con mi licenciatura en diseño gráfico. Graduarme había sido una batalla cuesta arriba que a veces se sentía como simple tortura y había hecho cosas terribles, terribles para terminar mi escolarización. Era por eso que había trabajado en varios puestos a la vez, por lo que ahora técnicamente solo tenía dos, y por lo que había dormido cuatro horas por noche durante los pasados cuatro años y vivía con lo mínimo. Tomé casi cualquier y todos los trabajos que llegaran a mi bandeja de entrada y empleos que no lo hicieron: cubiertas de libros, banners para webs, carteles, marcadores, tarjetas de visita, tarjetas postales, logotipos, diseños de camisetas, encargado de piezas, diseños de tatuajes. Todo.

—Estoy segura. —Tuve que reprimir el impulso de sonreír por lo segura y determinada que soné a pesar de que definitivamente no me sentía de esa manera.

Volviéndose a masajear las sienes, Aro suspiró.

—Si así va a ser, voy a empezar a buscar un reemplazo.

Asentí y dejé que una sensación de indecisa victoria me hiciera cosquillas en la garganta. No iba a dejar que el comentario inteligente del principio me molestara. Esto era exactamente lo que iba a ser.

Agitó una mano delante de la pantalla.

—Te informaré una vez que encuentre a alguien.

Sin otro comentario, cerró la sesión en el chat como un idiota grosero. Me recordó a otra persona que conocía por su falta de modales. Si no fuera por Jasper y algunos de los otros Three Hundreds que me habían presentado a lo largo de los años, hubiera pensado que todos en su industria estaban absortos en sí mismos. Pero no, eran solo unas pocas personas y eran específicamente de las que tenía que rodearme. Imaginen eso.

No iba a ser más mi problema, sin embargo, ¿verdad?

—¡Isabella! —gritó una voz familiar desde alguna parte de arriba.

—¿Sí? —chillé en respuesta, saliendo de la aplicación en mi tablet y preguntándome si habría escuchado mi conversación con Aro o no. Es decir, fue él quien me dijo que lo llamara en primer lugar, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Lavaste las sábanas? —gritó Emmett desde donde solo pude suponer que era su dormitorio.

Lavaba las sábanas los lunes, miércoles y viernes, y lo había hecho todas las semanas desde que conseguí el empleo. Para alguien que entrenaba casi todos los días de su vida, y para quien la sudoración se había convertido en algo tan natural como la respiración, era religioso tener sábanas ultra limpias. Aprendí desde el principio lo importante que era que sus malditas sábanas estuvieran limpias, por lo que nunca dejaba de hacerlo. Nunca.

—Sí.

—¿Hoy?

—Sí. —¿Por qué demonios preguntaba? Siempre... _oh_. Siempre le dejaba uno de los bombones de chocolate con menta que le gustaban en su almohada, porque me hacía reír, y no había puesto uno esta tarde. La tienda no tenía. Supongo que no lo podía culpar por sentirse inseguro, pero podía culparme por echarlo a perder. Nunca había reconocido mi pequeño regalo, o me había dicho que ya no los dejara, por lo que no me había dado cuenta de que le importaban. Ahora lo sabía mejor.

Emmett no respondió de inmediato y ya podía imaginarlo tarareando con incertidumbre antes de oler las sábanas para asegurarse de que estaba diciendo la verdad. Cuando no hubo respuesta, pensé que confirmaba que no estaba mintiendo. Pero entonces empezó a gritar de nuevo.

—¿Recogiste mi ropa de la tintorería?

—Sí. Está en tu armario ya. —No me estremecí, ni puse los ojos en blanco, o dije algo con tono molesto. A veces tenía el autocontrol de un samurái. Un samurái que quería _irse_.

Apenas había logrado poner mi tablet de nuevo en mi bolso cuando gritó de nuevo.

—¿Dónde están mis corredores naranjas?

Esa vez, no pude evitar bizquear. Tratar con él me recordaba a cuando era una niña pequeña y le pedía a mi madre que me ayudara a encontrar algo después de que había mirado por un total de cinco segundos. Estaban donde los había dejado.

—En tu cuarto de baño.

Podía oír movimiento arriba. Jasper no había regresado a Dallas, sin embargo, por lo que solo podría ser el gran hombre en busca de sus zapatillas, o _corredores_ cuando su canadiense aparecía. Rara vez tocaba sus zapatos si no era necesario. No era como si sus pies olieran —extrañamente, no lo hacían—, pero sudaban y me refiero a que realmente sudaban. Había estado entrenando muy duro los últimos dos meses, el sudor había llegado a su punto más alto. Mis dedos trataban de no ir a ninguna parte cerca de ellos si podía evitarlo.

Estaba en medio de buscar en un libro de cocina tratando de decidir qué hacer para la cena, cuando el trueno siguió a un hombre de ciento veintisiete kilos corriendo por las escaleras. En serio, cada vez que bajaba las escaleras más rápido que una tortuga, las paredes temblaban. No estaba segura de cómo sobrevivían las escaleras. Independientemente del tipo de material utilizado cuando las hicieron, tenía que ser bueno.

No tenía necesidad de darme la vuelta para saber que había venido a la cocina. La puerta de la nevera se abrió y cerró, seguida por el sonido de él comiendo algo.

—Ve por un poco más de protector solar para mí. Casi se termina —dijo en tono distraído.

Ya lo había ordenado hace unos días, pero no veía el punto de decirle que era más barato pedirlo que comprarlo en la tienda.

—Entendido, grandote. Llevaré dos de tus pantalones cortos a la costurera más tarde. Me di cuenta cuando los lavaba que los dobladillos estaban sueltos. —Teniendo en cuenta que la mitad de su ropa era hecha especialmente para él debido a que su "talla gigante" no se encontraba habitualmente, estaba un poco impresionada de que esos mismos pantalones cortos ya necesitaran ser remendados.

Haciendo malabarismos con la pera que estaba comiendo y dos manzanas en la otra mano, levantó la barbilla.

—Haré algunos ejercicios esta noche. ¿Hay alguna cosa que deba saber antes de salir?

Toqueteando las patillas de mis gafas, traté de pensar en lo que había planeado decirle.

—Hay unos sobres que dejé en tu escritorio esta mañana. No estoy segura si los viste ya o no, pero parecen importantes.

Ese gran y hermoso rostro lo consideró por un instante antes de asentir.

—¿Marcus canceló la firma?

Casi me estremecí al pensar en la conversación con su agente, otro idiota al que no apreciaba. Honestamente, no me sorprendería que su madre tampoco lo quisiera. Marcus era un gran imbécil.

—Se lo dije, pero nunca volvió a llamar para decirme si lo había hecho o no. Lo averiguaré.

Asintió de nuevo, agachando esa enorme figura de uno noventa y seis para recoger la bolsa de lona.

—Asegúrate de hacerlo. —Se detuvo—. El cumpleaños de Charlie es este mes. Envíale una tarjeta y otra de regalo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. —En todo el tiempo que había trabajado para él, Charlie era la única persona que recibía un regalo de él. Ni siquiera podía estar remotamente celosa de no haber recibido al menos un verbal "feliz cumpleaños" en el mío. Ni siquiera Jasper obtenía algo, y lo sabría, porque si lo hiciera, sería yo la que se lo compraría—. Oh, hice esas barras de granola que te gustan, en caso de que quieras llevarte algo —añadí, señalando el recipiente de plástico que había dejado junto a la nevera.

Se dirigió a donde le había indicado, abriendo el recipiente y sacando dos barras envueltas en papel encerado antes de meter todos los aperitivos en su bolsa de lona.

—Ven por la mañana al gimnasio con la cámara y mi desayuno. Iré temprano y me quedaré hasta el almuerzo.

—Claro. —Tenía que hacer una nota mental para poner mi alarma media hora antes de lo habitual. La mayoría de los días cuando estaba en Dallas durante la temporada baja, Emmett hacía cardio en su casa, desayunaba y luego se iba para hacer levantamiento de pesas y otros tipos de entrenamientos con cualquier entrenador que hubiera considerado honrar con su presencia. Algunos días, se despertaba temprano e iba directamente al gimnasio.

La instalación se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la ciudad, así que o tenía que hacerle el desayuno en mi casa e ir directamente allí, o despertar incluso antes para pasar por su casa, que no se encontraba de camino, y luego ir allí. No, gracias. Sobrevivía apenas con mis habituales cuatro a cinco horas de sueño casi todas las noches. No estaba a punto de perder lo poco que me quedaba.

Me aparté de la encimera y tomé el galón de agua que había rellenado antes, se lo tendí y fijé mi mirada en su grueso cuello antes de forzarme a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Por cierto, hablé con Aro sobre renunciar y me dijo que empezaría a buscar a otra persona.

Esos ojos oscuros se encontraron con los míos por un instante, apenas una fracción de segundo, fríos y distantes como siempre, antes de que apartara la mirada.

—Está bien. —Tomó la jarra de mí mientras lanzaba su bolsa sobre su hombro.

Justo cuando llegó a la puerta que comunicaba el garaje con la cocina, grité:

—Adiós.

No dijo nada mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él, pero pensé que podría haber movido un dedo o dos. Probablemente lo imaginé.

¿A quién estaba engañando? Por supuesto que lo imaginé. Era una idiota por siquiera pensar que existía la posibilidad de que hubiera hecho lo contrario. Si bien yo no era la persona más alegre del mundo, Emmett me ganaba por goleada.

Con un suspiro de resignación, negué y empecé a moverme por la cocina cuando mi teléfono personal comenzó a sonar. Dando un rápido vistazo a la pantalla, respondí.

—Angie —dije, deslizando el teléfono entre mi oreja y mi hombro.

—Isa, no tengo tiempo de hablar. Tengo una cita en un momento —explicó la voz brillante al otro lado de la línea rápidamente—. Solo quería decirte que Embry vio a Jessica.

El silencio colgó entre Angela y yo en el teléfono. Dos, tres, cuatro momentos. Intensos y afectados. Por otra parte, eso era lo que Jessica sabía hacer mejor: joder las cosas.

Quería preguntarle si estaba segura de que fue a Jessica a quien su hermano, Embry, había visto, pero no lo hice. Si Embry pensaba que la había visto, entonces lo había hecho. Ella no tenía el tipo de rostro fácil de confundir, incluso después de tantos años.

Me aclaré la garganta, diciéndome que no necesitaba contar hasta diez, o incluso hasta cinco.

—¿Dónde? —Mi voz salió en un ligero gruñido.

—Ayer en El Paso. Estaba visitando a sus suegros este fin de semana con Collin y Brady, y dijo que la vio en la tienda de comestibles del antiguo vecindario.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete._

Nop. Eso no era suficiente.

Tenía que empezar a contar de nuevo, hasta diez esta segunda vez. Mil pensamientos diferentes pasaron por mi cabeza ante la mención del nombre de Jessica y todos eran bastante terribles. Todos y cada uno. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que estaba haciendo en el antiguo vecindario. Solo una persona conocida por ambas vivía aún allí. Todavía podía recordar nuestro viejo lugar con tanta claridad.

Era donde Angela y yo nos habíamos conocido. Antes, cuando vivía con mi madre, la familia de Angela había residido a nuestro lado. Tenían la casa bonita —la recién pintada de azul con bordes blancos y lindo césped—, el padre que jugaba con sus hijos fuera y la madre que besaba sus heridas. Los Weber eran la familia que siempre había querido tener cuando era niña, cuando las cosas habían estado en su peor momento y en lo único en lo que encontraba consuelo era mi cuaderno, no en el desorden dentro de las paredes de mi casa.

Angela había sido mi mejor amiga durante todo el tiempo que podía recordar. No podía contar el número de veces que había comido en su casa con mi hermano pequeño hasta que mamá perdió nuestra custodia. Angela siempre había hecho lo que mi propia familia no, y eso era cuidarme. Fue la que me había encontrado… _Detente. Para_. No valía la pena la energía que implicaba pensar en cosas del pasado que ya habían terminado. En realidad, no.

—Eh. No tenía ni idea de que había vuelto. —Mi voz sonaba tan robótica como en mi cabeza—. Hablé con mi madre hace una semana y no me dijo nada. —Angela sabía que me refería a mi verdadera madre, a la persona que me había dado a luz a mí y a mis otros cuatro hermanos, no a mi madre adoptiva durante cuatro años con la que todavía me mantenía en contacto.

Ante la mención de mi madre biológica, Angela hizo un pequeño sonido que casi me perdí. Sabía que no entendía por qué me molestaba en intentar tener una relación con ella. Honestamente, la mitad del tiempo me arrepentía, pero era una de esas cosas raras que nunca le decía a la persona a la que era más cercana en el mundo, porque sabía lo que iba a decir y no quería oírlo.

—Pensé que te gustaría saberlo en caso de que estuvieras planeando ir de visita —murmuró finalmente.

No visitaba El Paso a menudo, pero tenía razón. Definitivamente no quería ir ahora que sabía quién estaba allí.

Realmente tengo que irme en un momento, Isa —añadió mi mejor amiga rápidamente antes de que pudiera decir algo—. Pero, _¿le dijiste a Miranda que renunciarás?_

El "Miranda" me entró por un oído y salió por el otro. Lo había estado llamando así durante tanto tiempo, sonaba tan natural, que ni siquiera me daba cuenta.

—Se lo dije ayer.

— _¿Y?_

Simplemente no podía dejarme enfurruñarme en mi realidad.

—Nada. —No tenía sentido mentir o hacer algo que me hiciera parecer más importante de lo que era para Emmett. Si bien no le diría a nadie la porción entera de ello a causa del acuerdo de confidencialidad que firmé cuando empecé a trabajar para él, Angela sabía lo suficiente para captar por qué su nombre estaba guardado en mi teléfono personal bajo Miranda Priestly de _El diablo viste de Prada._

—Oh —respondió con decepción.

Sí. También pensé lo mismo.

—Te va a extrañar una vez que te hayas ido. No te preocupes.

Dudaba mucho eso.

—Bien, me tengo que ir, mi cliente está aquí. Llámame más tarde, Isa. Saldré del trabajo a las nueve.

—Lo haré. Te quiero.

—También te quiero. ¡Oh! Y piensa en dejar que te tiña el cabello una vez que salgas de allí —agregó antes de colgar.

El comentario de Angela me hizo sonreír y seguí sonriendo mientras me dirigía a la oficina de Emmett para abordar su bandeja de entrada. Hablar con Angie siempre me ponía de buen humor. El hecho de que fuera una de las personas más tolerantes que jamás había conocido también tranquilizaba mi alma la mayoría de las veces. Nunca me molestaba por lo mucho que trabajaba porque ella también lo hacía.

Pero le dije lo mismo que mi padre adoptivo me había dicho cuando tenía diecisiete años y le conté que quería continuar con mi trabajo de arte:

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer para ser feliz, Isa. Nadie más va hacerlo por ti, excepto tú.

Era la misma creencia a la que me agarré la primera vez que le dije a mis padres de crianza que quería ir a una escuela a quinientos kilómetros de distancia y lo que me dije cuando no conseguí una beca y mi ayuda financiera no fue más que una gota en el mar de ir a dicha escuela. Haría lo que tenía que hacer, incluso si tenía que dejar a mi hermano —con su bendición— en el proceso. Le había dicho lo mismo cuando le ofrecieron una beca para una universidad justo después de que me mudara a Texas para estar más cerca de él.

A veces, era más fácil decirle a la gente lo que debían hacer que practicar realmente lo que predicabas.

Esa había sido la verdadera raíz de mi problema. Estaba asustada. Tenía miedo de que mis clientes desparecieran y mi trabajo se acabara. Miedo a que un día despertara y no tuviera absolutamente ninguna inspiración más al abrir mi programa de edición de fotos. Estaba preocupada de que aquello por lo que había trabajado tan duro se derrumbara y ardiera y todo se fuera al infierno. Porque sabía de primera mano que la vida podría llevarte en una dirección y, al momento siguiente, en otra completamente diferente.

Porque esa era la forma en que funcionaban las sorpresas… no tendían a programarse en tu agenda ni te dejaban saber que te visitarían antes de tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.  
Si bien tengo pensado subir 1 capitulo semanal, teniendo en cuenta que ya casi termine de transcribir la historia, algunas semanas va a ver 2 capitulos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **xoxo**_


	4. Capitulo 3

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

 _Este lugar huele a sobaco,_ pensé mientras pasaba junto al equipo de cardio en la instalación en la que Emmett había estado entrenando desde que volvió de Colorado.

Localizado en el distrito de depósitos en la periferia de Dallas, la instalación tenía el equipo necesario para todos los niveles de levantamiento de pesas, ejercicios de pliometría1, calistenia2, fuerza y levantamiento de potencia. El edificio era nuevo, anodino y fácil de perder a menos que supieras lo que buscabas. Solo llevaba abierto tres años y el dueño no había escatimado en gastos en ningún centímetro del gimnasio. La instalación alardeaba de entrenar a algunos de los mejores atletas de élite en el mundo en un gran rango de deportes, pero tenía mi atención puesta en uno solo de ellos.

El horario de Emmett había sido tan constante como podía durante los dos años que había estado con él, considerando todo lo que había pasado en los últimos diez meses. Después de que la temporada de fútbol terminara, y después de que le dieran permiso para entrenar este año, Emmett se había ido a una pequeña ciudad en Colorado donde había alquilado la casa de alguna ex-estrella del fútbol por dos meses. Allí, se había ejercitado con su entrenador de fútbol de la escuela. Nunca había tenido el valor de preguntarle por qué escogió ir allí de todos los sitios en los que podía pasar el tiempo, pero por lo que sabía de él, imaginaba que disfrutaba el tiempo lejos de ser el centro de atención. Siendo uno de los mejores jugadores de la liga nacional de fútbol, siempre había alguien a su alrededor, preguntándole algo, diciéndole algo, y Emmett no era exactamente del tipo extrovertido y amistoso.

Era un solitario que resultó ser tan bueno en su deporte que no podía evitar estar en el centro de atención al que había sido lanzado desde el primer momento en que lo reclutaron. Al menos, eso era lo que había aprendido de los incontables artículos que había leído antes de compartirlos en sus redes sociales y los centenares de entrevistas a las que había asistido con él. Era algo que toleraba en su camino a ser el mejor, porque así era como sus fans, e incluso la gente que no lo era, se refería a él.

Con una ética de trabajo como la suya, no era sorprendente.

Después de su aislamiento en el medio de la nada —había ido dos veces con él porque aparentemente no podía vivir sin un chef ni un ama de llaves—, él, nosotros, volamos de vuelta a Dallas y su entrenador de la escuela regresó a Winnipeg. Emmett

después trabajó en otros aspectos de su rol con otro entrenador hasta que los Three Hundreds le llamaron para el campamento del equipo en julio.

En un par de semanas empezarían los entrenamientos oficiales y la locura que rodeaba a la temporada de fútbol con uno de sus jugadores de mayor calibre en la organización, empezaría de nuevo. Pero esta vez, no sería parte de ello. No me levantaría a las cuatro de la mañana o tendría que conducir como una loca haciendo los cientos de cosas que parecían surgir cuando estaba ocupado.

Este agosto, en vez de lidiar con los horarios de comidas alrededor de los dos entrenamientos al día y los juegos de la pretemporada, estaría en mi apartamento, levantándome cuando diablos quisiera y no tendría que atender las necesidades de nadie más que las mías.

Pero esa era una parte que podría añadir en un futuro cercano, cuando no estuviera ocupada buscando a Emmett mientras mis manos estaban llenas.

Pasando las máquinas de cardio y las puertas correderas, estaba la parte principal de la pista de entrenamiento. En un sitio cavernoso de novecientos treinta metros cuadrados, la decoración en negro y blanco se movía delante de mis ojos. La mitad del suelo parecía césped y la otra mitad ligeramente acolchada con suelo negro para la sección de entrenamiento de pesas. Desperdigados alrededor del edificio a las seis de la mañana, solo había alrededor de diez personas más. La mitad de ellos parecían jugadores de fútbol y la otra mitad algún tipo de atleta.

Simplemente tenía que buscar al más grande de ellos, por lo que solo me tomó un momento ver una gran cabeza en la sección del césped al lado de unas ruedas de quinientos kilogramos. Sí, ruedas de _quinientos kilogramos_.

Y pensaba que era una chica ruda cuando me las arreglaba para llevar todas mis bolsas de la compra a mi apartamento en un solo viaje.

A pocos metros, un hombre que me parecía familiar estaba de pie mirando a "El Muro de Winnipeg". Encontrando un sitio donde no molestara pero aún lo suficientemente cerca como para tomar una fotografía decente, me senté con las piernas cruzadas en el borde de las colchonetas perpendiculares a Emmett y su actual entrenador, sacando la cámara réflex digital que le había sugerido que comprara específicamente para este propósito hace un año. Una de mis tareas era actualizar sus redes sociales y dedicarme a sus fans; sus patrocinadores y fans disfrutaban de ver imágenes en vivo de él entrenando.

Nadie se fijó en mí mientras me establecía; todos estaban ocupados para echar un vistazo. Con el equipo fuera de la bolsa, esperé por la fotografía perfecta.

A través de la lente, los rasgos de Emmett era más pequeños; sus músculos no parecían tan detallados como cuando los veías en persona. Había estado disminuyendo calorías durante las últimas dos semanas, queriendo bajar cinco kilos antes de comenzar la temporada. Las estrías en sus hombros aparecieron mientras manejaba la inmensa rueda de tractor, agachándose delante de ella, haciendo que los músculos llenos de sus isquiotibiales se vieran todavía más impresionantes que habitualmente. Incluso podía ver la hendidura que se formaba a lo largo de la parte trasera de su pierna por cuán desarrollados estaban.

Luego estaban esos bíceps y tríceps que algunas personas parecían pensar que se habían vuelto así de grandes debido a los esteroides, cuando sabía de primera mano que el cuerpo de Emmett se alimentaba de montones masivos de una dieta basada en vegetales. Ni siquiera le gustaba tomar medicamentos sin receta. La última vez que se había puesto enfermo, el estúpido tozudo incluso había rechazado tomar los antibióticos que el doctor le había prescrito. Ni me molesté en llenar la prescripción de analgésicos que le habían dado después de la cirugía, lo cual puede que fuera la razón por la que estuvo tan gruñón por tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera empezaría con su aversión a los sulfatos de laurel sódicos, los preservativos o los parabenos.

¿Esteroides? Dame un respiro.

Tomé unas pocas fotografías, intentando conseguir una muy buena. Sus fans femeninas siempre se volvían locas por las fotos donde se veía el poder contenido en ese gran cuerpo. ¿Y cuando llevaba pantalones cortos de compresión apretados mientras se inclinaba? _"BAM. ESTOY EMBARAZADA",_ escribió una de sus fans la semana pasada cuando publiqué una foto de Emmett haciendo sentadillas. Casi escupí el agua de mi boca.

Su bandeja de correo se llenaba cuando aparecía ese tipo de publicación. Lo que las fans querían, lo obtenían, y Emmett estaba de acuerdo. Por suerte para él, entre semestres, había tomado una clase de fotografía en la universidad local con la esperanza de conseguir algún bono durante el verano haciendo fotos de boda.

La rueda comenzó su camino para ser girada. El rostro de Emmett se contorsionó mientras el sudor caía por su frente y sobre su gruesa cicatriz de cinco centímetros que cortaba verticalmente a través de la línea de su cabello antes de deshacerse en la barba que había crecido por la noche. Oía a la gente hablar sobre su cicatriz cuando pensaban que no escuchaba. Creían que se la había hecho durante una noche de borrachera en la universidad.

Lo sabía mejor.

A través de la lente, Emmett hizo una mueca y su entrenador le urgió desde su posición a su lado. Tome más fotografías, reprimiendo un bostezo soñoliento.

—Oye, tú —susurró una voz un poco demasiado cerca de mi oreja desde atrás.

Me congelé. No necesitaba girarme para saber quién era. Solo había una persona en el grupo de gente que rodeaba la vida de Emmett que hacía que mi radar de bichos raros se encendiera.

 _Y, con suerte, esta será una de las pocas veces que lo vuelvas a ver_ , me dije cuando tuve la urgencia de estremecerme.

También estaba el hecho de que mi instinto decía que hacer pública mi aversión por él solo empeoraría la situación, y no era como si le fuera a decir a Emmett que su compañero de equipo me ponía los vellos de punta. Si no le había dicho a Jasper, que _era_ amigo mío, que Demetri me incomodaba, seguro como el infierno que no se lo diría a la persona que no lo era. Pero era la verdad. Me ocupaba de mis asuntos cuando me presentaba en alguna cosa relacionada con los Three Hundreds y trataba de ser agradable o, al menos, educada con la gente que era amable conmigo. Aro me había metido en la cabeza cuando me entrevistó que no me tenían que ver ni oír. La atención siempre se tenía que encontrar en el grandote y no en una asistenta loca, y estaba totalmente bien con eso.

Forzando una sonrisa tensa, pese a que no le estaba mirando, mantuve la cámara donde estaba, preparada para la acción.

—Hola, Demetri. ¿Cómo estás? —pregunté en una voz amistosa que realmente tenía que forzar, fácilmente ignorando los guapos rasgos que cubrían a un hombre que había sido suspendido de algunos partidos la última temporada por meterse en una pelea en un club. Pensaba que eso decía mucho de él para empezar, porque ¿quién haría algo tan estúpido de todas maneras? Hacía millones al año. Solo un idiota total pondría en peligro una cosa buena.

—Genial ahora que estás aquí —dijo Demetri el Espeluznante.

Casi gruñí. No era como si hubiera sabido que estaba entrenando en el mismo lugar que Emmett. Dudaba que Emmett incluso lo supiera o le importara.

—¿Tomando fotos de Mccarty? —preguntó, sentándose en el suelo a mi lado.

Llevé el visor a mi ojo, esperando que se diera cuenta de que estaba demasiado ocupada como para hablar.

—Sí. —¿A quién más fotografiaría? Tomé un par de fotos más mientras Emmett se las arreglaba para girar la rueda de nuevo y terminaba acuclillado con las piernas abiertas después de cada vez.

—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te vi?

—Bien. —¿Era una perra por ser tan vaga? Sí, pero no podía encontrar en mí el ser más que cordial con él después de lo que había hecho. Además, él sabía muy bien cuánto tiempo había estado Emmett fuera de la temporada. Era la estrella del equipo. Alguien del equipo había estado en constante contacto con él durante su lesión. No había manera que Demetri no se hubiera enterado del progreso de Emmett. Parecía que cada vez que pasaba por el canal de deportes, algún presentador estaba haciendo una predicción sobre el futuro de Emmett.

El calor de su lado abrasó mi hombro.

—Mccarty de verdad se ha recuperado rápidamente.

A través de la lente, sin embargo, encontré a Emmett mirando furiosamente en mi dirección, su entrenador a pocos centímetros anotaba algo en el portapapeles que había estado sosteniendo.

Me encontraba dividida entre saludar y levantarme, pero Emmett me ganó en mi decisión diciendo en voz alta.

—Puedes irte ya.

 _¿Puedes…_?

Bajando la cámara a mi regazo, lo miré, presionando mis gafas un poco más cerca de mi rostro con mi índice. Escuché mal, ¿no?

—¿Qué has dicho? —grité la pregunta lentamente para que pudiera oírme.

Ni siquiera parpadeó mientras repetía:

—Puedes irte ahora.

 _Puedes irte ahora._

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Mi corazón dio un violento latido. Mi inhalación fue aguda.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez._

 _Mátalos con amabilidad,_ decía la mamá de Angela cuando le contaba que mis hermanas me molestaban. No había tomado en cuenta sus palabras cuando lidiaba con mi familia, pero habían adquirido sentido una vez que fui lo suficientemente grande como para tolerar la mierda de los demás.

Ser el tipo de persona que sonreía cuando alguien estaba siendo un imbécil, normalmente enfadaba a los idiotas mucho más que ser grosero en respuesta.

Sin embargo, en algunos casos, la gente quizás pensaba que tu cerebro estaba dañado cuando lo hacías, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar.

Pero en este caso, en este momento, forzarme a no enseñarle de manera obvia el dedo medio a Emmett, fue mucho más difícil de lo normal.

Una cosa era que me ignorara cuando trataba de ser juguetona con él, o cuando decía "adiós" o "buenos días", ¿pero que actuara de esa forma conmigo delante de otras personas? Quiero decir, no era exactamente un osito de peluche en sus mejores días, pero usualmente no era un modelo de Imbécil & Ficth. Al menos, no cuando estábamos alrededor de otras personas, lo cual era raro.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco._ Tenía esto _._

Alcé mis cejas y sonreí como si nada estuviera mal, aunque internamente estaba hirviendo y preguntándome cómo hacer que tuviera diarrea.

—¿Qué mierda le pasa? —murmuró Demetri en voz baja mientras dejaba la cámara en su caja y después en mi mochila. No podía decidir si irme lo más rápido posible o quedarme donde me encontraba, porque estaba loco si se pensaba que iba a hacer su voluntad cuando me hablaba así.

El recordatorio de que ya no tendría que volver a lidiar con su mierda me dio de lleno entre las cejas y mis hombros. Podía aguantar que fuera distante y frío. Podía manejar que no le importara nada de mí personalmente, ¿pero avergonzarme delante de otra gente? Había un tope que podía perdonar e ignorar.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis._

—¿Es siempre así? —La voz de Demetri me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Encogí un hombro, consciente de no meter la pata delante de alguien que era prácticamente un extraño a pesar de que ese hombre no estaba exactamente en mi lista de personas que sacaría de un edificio en llamas al momento.

—Es un buen jefe —dejé salir el forzado y soso cumplido, levantándome—. No lo tomo como algo personal.

Normalmente.

—Tengo que irme, de todas maneras. Nos vemos —dije mientras ponía la tira de mi mochila en mi hombro y cogía la bolsa aislante con la comida del grandote.

—Estoy seguro de que te veré pronto —señaló, su tono un poco demasiado brillante, demasiado falso.

Asentí antes de notar que Emmett ponía una rodilla en el césped, mirando con una expresión perfectamente impasible en su rostro. Luchando contra el molesto sentimiento que tuve cuando prácticamente me dijo que me largara, fui a parar al otro lado de la rueda. Estaba sudado, su camiseta pegándose a los músculos de sus pectorales como una segunda piel más pálida. Su rostro era tenso, casi aburrido, básicamente lo normal.

Intenté estabilizar mis palabras y mi corazón. Confusión, enfado y, honestamente, un poco de dolor resentían mi estómago mientras le miraba.

—¿Algo va mal? —inquirí despacio y con firmeza mientras tocaba con mis dedos a lo largo de la costura de la mochila con su cámara y mis cosas dentro.

―No ―contestó bruscamente, como si le hubiera preguntado si quería algo con hinojo para la cena.

Me aclaré la garganta y froté el lado de mi mano contra la costura de mi pantalón, con cautela, contando hasta tres entonces.

―¿Estás seguro?

―¿Por qué iría algo mal?

 _Porque estás siendo un gran idiota,_ pensé _._

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, continuó:

―No te pago para sentarte y hablar.

Oh _, no._

Apoyó toda la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia adelante, para descansar contra la longitud de su pierna en un estiramiento profundo.

―¿Trajiste mi desayuno?

Traté de ser paciente. Realmente lo hice. En su mayor parte, tenía bastante paciencia. No había sensación de "esto es mío" cuando tienes tres hermanas mayores que no respetan los límites de nadie y un hermano pequeño. Ni que decir tiene que

no herían mis sentimientos con especial facilidad y no guardaba el noventa y nueve por ciento de las cosas en contra de mi hermano o hermanas, cuando me decían algo que en realidad no querían decir.

Pero ese era el problema, Emmett no era mi hermano. Ni siquiera era mi amigo.

Podría aguantar mucho, pero no estaba obligada a soportar nada de él.

En ese momento, me di cuenta que había acabado con esta mierda. Había terminado. _Acabado_.

Tal vez estaba asustada como el infierno de marcharme, pero prefería arriesgarme que quedarme allí y ser insultada por alguien que no era mucho mejor que yo.

Tranquila, tranquila, tranquilamente, a pesar de mi enojo, me centré en su pregunta y respondí con voz fría:

―Sí. ―Levanté la bolsa, que estaba claro que habría visto cuando me acerqué a él.

Gruñó.

Por mucho que pudiera respetar a Emmett, por ser tan determinado, centrado y lógico, a veces...

Me irritaba cuán ciego era sobre todo lo demás en su vida. En todo el tiempo que había trabajado para él, aún no había podido agradecerme con un ocasional "gracias" o "buen almuerzo". Claro, sabía que no debía esperar gratitud de alguien por hacer las cosas solo porque fueran buenos modales, sin embargo. Podía contar el número de veces que me había sonreído o preguntado cómo me iba con una mano. _Una maldita mano_. Yo era una persona que llenaba un rol, pero podría haber sido cualquier otro y no habría importado.

Hacía un buen trabajo, casi nunca reclamaba y siempre hacía lo que se debía hacer, incluso si no quería. Había tratado de ser amable con él, molestarlo incluso aunque definitivamente no le importaba, porque, ¿qué era la vida si la tomabas demasiado en serio?

Pero me acababa de decir más o menos "fuera" delante de otras personas.

―¿Eso es todo? ―La voz áspera de Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos―. Tengo un entrenamiento que terminar.

Una sensación extraña de alivio atravesó mi pecho en ese momento. Me sentía... como si pudiera respirar. Allí, de pie, me sentí bien.

―Sí, eso es todo, jefe. ―Tragué, forcé una sonrisa y salí de allí con la cabeza bien alta, pensando: _he acabado. Se terminó_.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Había estado alrededor de Emmett decenas de veces cuando estaba teniendo un mal día. Los malos días con Emmett Mccarty no eran nada nuevo o a lo que aferrarse.

Incluso el entrenamiento con los Three Hundreds era un asunto serio para él. Cada error que cometía, era como un ataque a su alma sobre el que pensaba obsesivamente. Había contado en las entrevistas un montón de veces que yacía en la cama repasando jugadas hasta que se iba a dormir.

Estaba de mal humor los días en los que salía el sol y también en los días nublados. Podía manejar a los gruñones que preferían su propia compañía. Por lo general, solo fulminaba con la mirada y tal vez gruñía un poco.

No era gran cosa. No lanzaba cosas o gritaba.

¿Pero actuar como un idiota conmigo en público? ¿Diciendo ese tipo de cosas? Eso era nuevo incluso para él, y era por lo que probablemente lo estaba manejando tan mal. A veces, las peores cosas que nunca podrías oír, estaban envueltas en tonos dulces y voces tranquilas.

Salí distraída de la instalación. Incluso conduje mi auto murmurando en voz baja. Veinte minutos más tarde, entré en la subdivisión de Emmett y estacioné en la calle como de costumbre. Cuando abrí la puerta, me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal cuando la alarma no sonó.

La alarma no estaba sonando.

―¿Jasper? ―grité, metiendo la mano en mi bolso por mi spray de pimienta, al mismo tiempo que me dirigía a la cocina, hacia la puerta que conducía al garaje, para ver si había un auto allí.

No llegué tan lejos.

En la encimera de ónix justo al lado del refrigerador, había dos largas piernas metidas en botas de vaquero de piel marrón colgando. No necesitaba mirar la parte superior del cuerpo por encima de ellas. Sabía lo que iba a ver: una camiseta raída, un estrecho y hermoso rostro y el cabello castaño claro que se ocultaba debajo del Stetson negro que había poseído desde hace años.

Jasper Whitlock cubría transversalmente el mostrador con una bolsa de patatas fritas en su regazo. De un metro noventa, Jasper era el segundo quarterback de los Three Hundreds de Dallas. Atormentado por una lesión tras otra, la una vez estrella de Austin, Texas, se había atascado durante los últimos seis años de su carrera. O eso decían los analistas deportivos.

Pero así no fue como conocí a Jasper. Con un deje en su acento, ropa que le decía a todos que lo único que le preocupaba era estar limpio y cómodo, y una sonrisa que hacía que la mayoría de las mujeres se derritiesen, era mi amigo. Mi confidente, donde su compañero de cuarto no lo era.

Y no lo había visto en casi tres meses desde que había vuelto a casa por la temporada baja.

En ese instante, sin embargo, no lo extrañé tanto.

―¡Casi consigues ser rociado en el rostro! Pensaba que vendrías la próxima semana. ―jadeé con mi mano en el pecho, la otra mano agarrando mi espray de pimienta.

Poniendo sus pies revestidos por botas contra el suelo, finalmente dejé que mis ojos se alzaran para descubrir que estaba allí de pie con los brazos abiertos, con una gran sonrisa. Se veía joven, más moreno de lo habitual y, mirando a su sección media, quizás un poco más grueso.

―También te extrañé, cariño.

Dejando temporalmente a un lado los vestigios del humor de mierda del que Emmett me había puesto, no pude evitar sonreír.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Pensé que no me mataría regresar un poco antes ―explicó mientras rodeaba la isla de la cocina y se paraba frente a mí, prácticamente elevándose sobre mi apenas metro y medio de altura. Antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiese decir otra palabra, sus brazos estuvieron a mi alrededor.

Correspondí a su abrazo.

―El único que podría perder la vida pronto es _quien tú ya sabes_. Casi lo he envenenado un par de veces durante el último par de meses. ―Lo inhalé y casi reí ante el perfume de _Old Spice_ que insistía en usar.

―¿Sigue vivo? ―Soltó la pregunta arrastrando las palabras perezosamente, pero serio.

Pensar en su comentario en el gimnasio me hizo fruncir el ceño.

―Apenas.

Retirándose, la sonrisa que Jasper tenía en su rostro se marchitó, entrecerrando los ojos mientras estudiaba mis rasgos.

―Te ves como el infierno, dulzura. ¿No estás durmiendo? ―preguntó mientras seguía echando un vistazo a lo que, estaba segura, eran los círculos bajo mis ojos.

Me encogí de hombros bajo sus palmas. ¿Cuál era el punto en mentir?

―No lo suficiente.

Él sabía lo suficiente como para no molestarme, por lo que, en su lugar, se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Por un segundo, pensé en cómo reaccionaría Emmett a las cuatro o cinco horas que por lo general lograba aprovechar durmiendo. Él era todavía más religioso en cuanto a conseguir a toda costa de ocho a diez horas de tiempo de siesta diaria. Esa era también parte de la razón por la que no tenía amigos. Pensar en Emmett me recordó las conversaciones que había tenido recientemente y que no había hablado con Jasper en dos semanas.

―Finalmente le dije a Emmett ―espeté.

Su fina boca se abrió, sus lechosos ojos azules se ampliaron.

―¿De verdad?

Jasper había sabido cuales eran mis planes. Poco después de que empezáramos a conocernos, me había visto trabajar en mi tablet una tarde mientras almorzaba y me preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Por lo que le había dicho.

Simplemente me había sonreído entonces y respondió:

―No jodas, Isa. ¿Tienes una página web o algo así?

Desde entonces, rehíce el logo de su página web personal —después de haber insistido en cuán buena idea era para su marca personal— e hice varios banners de sus páginas de medios de comunicación. Como resultado, él me había conseguido más trabajo con algunos otros jugadores del equipo.

Levanté mis manos y puse una sonrisa en mi rostro, al mismo tiempo que moví mis dedos.

―Lo hice. Le dije ―canté prácticamente.

―¿Qué dijo? ―preguntó el hombre más inexcusablemente entrometido que había conocido nunca.

Luché y perdí las ganas de hacer una mueca al recordar lo mucho que Emmett no había dicho.

―Nada. Solo me dijo que le avisase a Aro.

Una de las cejas de color marrón claro de Jasper se torció.

―Ah.

Lo ignoré. No importaba si Jasper pensaba lo mismo que yo: _vaya una cosa estúpida para hacer._

―Síp ―murmuré todavía moviendo mis dedos porque ni siquiera los recuerdos de Emmett empañarían mi renuncia del trabajo.

Me miró especulativamente por un momento antes de que la emoción desapareciera y me dio una palmada en el hombro con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerme decir un _Uf_.

―Ya era la maldita hora.

Me froté el brazo.

―Lo sé. Me siento aliviada de por fin haberlo hecho. Pero, entre tú y yo, todavía quiero vomitar cuando pienso sobre ello.

Observó mi mano por un segundo antes de dirigirse a la isla. De espaldas a mí, dijo:

―Ah, estarás bien. Voy a extrañar como el infierno tu pastel de carne cuando te hayas ido, pero no todos conseguimos hacer lo que amamos para vivir. Me alegro de que finalmente consigas formar parte del club, cariño.

Algunos días, no comprendía totalmente por qué no estaba locamente enamorada de Jasper. Era un poco arrogante, pero era un jugador de fútbol profesional, por lo que no se trataba exactamente un rasgo sorprendente. Además, era alto y me encantaban los tipos altos. Aunque al final, todo lo que sentía y siempre había sentido hacia Jasper era amistad. El hecho de que había ido a comprarle crema para las hemorroides un par de veces, probablemente ayudaba a solidificar las líneas en nuestra zona de amigos.

―Te haré pastel de carne cada vez que quieras ―comenté.

―Tú lo dijiste. ―Jasper tomó un plátano del árbol de metal junto a la nevera―. Estoy tan malditamente feliz de escuchar que lo hiciste.

Me encogí de hombros, feliz, pero todavía un poquito nerviosa por la situación a pesar de saber que era en su mayor parte irracional.

―Yo también.

Por un segundo, pensé en decirle cómo había estado actuando Emmett hace una hora, pero, ¿cuál era el punto? Tenían personalidades opuestas y sabía que se cansaban el uno del otro a veces. Realmente, cuando pensaba en ello, me preguntaba cómo o por qué todavía vivían juntos. No pasaban mucho tiempo juntos o salían y hacían cosas de amigos.

Pero con un tipo que se sentía tan inseguro con su posición en el equipo que no quería comprar una casa y otro que ni siquiera era residente estadounidense, suponía que ambos se encontraban en situaciones extrañas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más te quedarás…? ―comenzó a preguntar Jasper, cuando sonó su teléfono. Con un guiño, lo sacó del bolsillo y dijo―: Dame un segundo, es… maldita sea, es Aro.

Uf. Él y Emmett tenían el mismo manager; esa fue la razón por la que terminaron viviendo juntos.

―¿Él lo sabe? ―preguntó, apuntando hacia la pantalla iluminada de su teléfono.

Arrugué la nariz.

―Me colgó.

Eso me valió una risa.

―Déjame ver qué quiere. Luego me puedes contar qué te dijo.

Asentí de nuevo y lo miré mientras contestaba la llamada y se dirigía hacia la sala de estar. Dejé mi mochila en el mostrador y empecé a limpiar la cocina, recordando en el último minuto que era el día de basura. Al sacar la bolsa, puse otra allí y luego me dirigí al garaje para agarrar el cubo expedido por la ciudad.

Di una palmada en el botón para abrir la puerta del garaje. Contuve el aliento antes de abrir la tapa del contenedor tirando la bolsa dentro y luego arrastré el cubo en el camino de entrada hacia el bordillo. Justo cuando lo estaba situando en su lugar, una mujer corrió por el lado de la calle a un ritmo constante, yendo en dirección hacia una de las rutas de senderismo de la subdivisión.

Algo, que eran casi celos, acalambró mi estómago. Miré mi rodilla y la flexioné un poco, sabiendo que podría correr si quisiera, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba demasiado cansada. Años de terapia física habían hecho mucho y sabía que mi rodilla dolería menos si realmente hacía ejercicio regularmente, pero simplemente no tenía el tiempo... y cuando tenía tiempo, lo pasaba haciendo otras cosas.

Que montón de excusas, ¿no?

Quería todas estas cosas fuera de mi vida...

Finalmente había renunciado y todo parecía ir bien. O, por lo menos, las cosas podrían haber sido mucho peores de lo que eran. Tal vez era el momento de empezar a trabajar en otras cosas que quería hacer. Había estado tan concentrada en desarrollar mi negocio los últimos años, que había pospuesto un centenar de otras cosas que podía recordar querer hacer cuando era niña.

Que se joda.

Solo tenía esta vida para vivir y realmente no quería sentarme y no cumplir con las cosas que quería.

Ya era hora, maldición.

* * *

 **Cuentenme que les parecio el capitulo?**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **xoxo**


	5. Capitulo 4

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

El punto de tener un día terrible es que muchas veces no sabes si va a ser malo hasta que es demasiado tarde; no lo es hasta que tienes la ropa puesta, has desayunado y estás fuera de casa, por lo que es demasiado tarde para volver y pedir un día de baja por enfermedad… ¡y bam! Los signos están ahí delante de ti y sabes que tu día instantáneamente se ha vuelto una mierda.

Me levanté esa mañana a las cinco, un poco más temprano que de costumbre porque iba a ser un día ajetreado de ir aquí y allá, con el olor de mi cafetera encendida y mi alarma sonando con el tono más odioso en su programa. Me duché, me puse una gruesa banda para mantener el cabello apartado de mi rostro y me puse unos pantalones cortos ajustados y una blusa de manga corta, sandalias y mis gafas. Mis dos teléfonos, la tablet y el portátil estaban todos juntos encima de la encimera de la cocina. Tomé mis cosas, me vertí café en el vaso y saqué mi culo de mi apartamento cuando el cielo estaba aún más dormido que despierto.

Me las arreglé para llegar hasta el estacionamiento, donde las cosas empezaron a ir mal. Tenía una jodida rueda pinchada. Mi complejo de apartamentos era demasiado barato para tener luces exteriores, así que me tomó tres veces más de lo normal cambiar la rueda y manché mis pantalones en el proceso. Llegaba tarde, así que no volví a cambiarme.

Por suerte, el resto de la conducción fue bien. No había ni una sola luz en ninguna de las casas que rodeaban a la de mi jefe, así que mi puesto habitual frente a la casa de trescientos setenta metros cuadrados estaba vacío. Entré por la puerta principal, desactivé el panel de la alarma de seguridad y fui directa a la cocina justo cuando las tuberías comenzaron a sonar por el uso escaleras arriba.

Me puse un delantal que colgaba de un gancho en la esquina de la cocina porque una mancha era más que suficiente para alguien levantada hacía dos horas. Saqué fruta del congelador y col rizada y zanahorias del refrigerador, las cuales había lavado y preparado el día anterior, medí una taza de semillas de calabaza del contenedor de vidrio en la encimera y lo puse todo en la licuadora de quinientos dólares sobre el mostrador. En las mañanas en que no salía de la casa para ir a entrenar a primera hora, se tomaba un gran batido, entrenaba un poco en casa y luego tomaba un desayuno "normal". Una bebida de casi dos litros que podía ser considerada un aperitivo.

Cuando acabé de combinar los ingredientes, vertí la mezcla en cuatro grandes vasos y puse la porción de Emmett delante de su sitio favorito en la mesa de la cocina. Después de sacar dos manzanas del refrigerador, lo puse todo al lado de los vasos de batido. Como un reloj, el sonido de las atronadoras pisadas me advirtió que "El Muro de Winnipeg" estaba bajando.

Teníamos esta rutina tan establecida que no requería palabras para seguirla.

El segundo signo de que hoy no iba a ser mi día, fue el ceño fruncido de Emmett, pero mi atención había estado demasiado enfocada en lavar la licuadora como para darme cuenta.

—Buenos días —dije sin levantar la mirada.

Nada. Todavía no había sido capaz de dejar de saludarlo incluso sabiendo que no respondería; mi educación no me dejaba.

Así que fue como siempre, lavé los platos sucios mientras el hombre sentado en el taburete enfrente de mí se bebía su desayuno. Después, una vez estuvo preparado, finalmente rompió el silencio con una voz ronca y baja por el sueño.

—¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?

—Tienes una entrevista en la radio a las nueve.

Gruñó su reconocimiento.

—Hoy es el día en que viene la gente de noticias del Canal 2.

Otro gruñido, pero este era especialmente poco entusiasta.

No le culpaba; al mismo tiempo, no entendía porque su manager le había conseguido ese tipo de publicidad en las noticias locales. Una cosa era que tuviera una entrevista en una habitación de hotel en la sala de prensa después de un partido, o en el vestuario, ¿pero una en su casa? Pasé el día anterior limpiando todo el comedor y la cocina para prepararlo todo.

—Después tienes una comida en el centro de mayores al que te invitaron por donar dinero. El mes pasado me dijiste que confirmara con ellos. —Le miré después de decirlo, medio esperando que comentara que había cambiado de idea y no iba.

No lo hizo. Asintió con ese diminuto gesto que podría haber sido difícil perderse.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —pregunté solo para asegurarme. La mayor parte del tiempo, le acompañaba a donde quiera que fuera en Dallas, pero si podía librarme, lo haría.

—Sí —refunfuñó con una réplica soñolienta.

Maldición.

—De acuerdo. Tendríamos que ir saliendo cerca de las ocho para estar seguros.

Levantó un par de dedos en reconocimiento o asentimiento, lo que fuera. Después de cinco tragos de batido, se levantó y me tendió los vasos vacíos.

—Estaré en el gimnasio. Llámame quince minutos antes de que nos tengamos que ir para que pueda ducharme.

—Lo tienes, jefe.

.

.

—¡Isabella!

Asomé mi cabeza hacia la habitación verde donde Emmett esperaba hasta la entrevista de la radio y le di a enviar al mensaje que le había escrito a mi hermano pequeño, antes de deslizar mi teléfono personal de nuevo en el bolsillo de mis tejanos.

—¿Sí, señor? —grité.

—Quiero más agua —replicó. Se hallaba sentado en el borde del sofá, ocupado con lo que fuera que hacía en su teléfono. No era como si respondiera a los correos de los fans a no ser que yo insistiera, y no pagaba sus propias facturas, o hacía sus propias publicaciones en redes sociales. Ese era mi trabajo. Lo que estaba haciendo ahora era un misterio para mí.

No me importaba lo suficiente como para fisgonear.

—De acuerdo, ya regreso —repliqué, intentando recordar donde había visto la sala de descanso.

Me tomó más tiempo del esperado encontrar las máquinas expendedoras porque, por supuesto, ningún empleado de la radio apareció caminando por los pasillos en mi momento de necesidad. Pero compré dos botellas con el dinero que tenía a mano y encontré el camino de vuelta a la sala verde.

—¿Fuiste hasta las Fiji a por agua? —preguntó Emmett abruptamente cuando entré.

Mmmm.

 _¿Qué?_

Fruncí el ceño y después parpadeé. Me enfoqué en mi jefe y el hecho de que dos mujeres estaban sentadas en el sofá perpendicular al suyo ahora, captando algo de tetas en una blusa de talle bajo y demasiado maquillaje. No estaba preocupada por ellas. La única cosa a la que estaba prestando atención era a mi jefe. Mi jefe temporal. _Mi jefe temporal_ , me recordé.

—¿Algo va mal? —pregunté cautelosamente mientras estaba allí parada, mirándole directo a los ojos incluso mientras las dos mujeres se movían en sus asientos, como cuando eres un niño y los amigos de tus padres les echan la bronca delante de ti; era extraño.

Me miró de vuelta, su respuesta fue más una explosión que una declaración.

—No.

 _No._

¿Por qué me molestaba en hacer preguntas estúpidas? En serio. Por un momento, pensé en cerrar mi boca, pero su mierda malhumorada se estaba volviendo vieja muy rápido. Su mal humor habitual era una cosa, pero esto era algo totalmente diferente. El hecho de que estaba siendo un idiota _de nuevo_ en público resonaba a una silenciosa canción demasiado fácil de ignorar y alejar antes de darle vueltas porque no conocía a las mujeres en la habitación y no las volvería a ver de nuevo. Lo que había dicho delante de Demetri había sido una historia diferente.

Pellizcando el material de mi diadema, miré a ese barbudo rostro y solo a ese barbudo rostro.

—Sé que no estoy en posición de decir nada, pero si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar… —Mi voz era áspera, el enfado tintineando en cada sílaba.

Su foco estaba solo en mí. El grandote estiró su espalda y dejó su teléfono encima de una de sus piernas. Llevaba sus habituales pantalones cortos anchos y una camiseta.

—Tienes razón. No te pago por tu opinión.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez._

Hice una bola con la sensación que quemaba en mi esófago y me obligué a permanecer tranquila. Sabía lo que era que se burlaran de uno. Sabía lo que era ser tratada como mierda por gente por la que debías preocuparte.

No iba a llorar por Emmett. No lloraba por gente que no se merecía mis lágrimas, y Emmett —especialmente el jodido Emmett— no sería la persona que me rompiera. No ahora, ni nunca.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez._

Tenía razón. Era su asistente personal y por eso me pagaba, por muy fuerte que me hiciera apretar mis dientes. Me iba a ir pronto. Ya no sería mi problema. Mordiendo la parte interior de mi mejilla, me obligué a dejar pasar el momento a pesar de que luego miraría atrás y me daría cuenta de que fue la cosa más difícil que había hecho jamás.

En una voz calmada y firme, dejé las botellas de agua encima de la mesa, quizás casi respirando como un dragón.

—¿Necesitas algo más ahora?

—No —murmuró el rudo bastardo.

Le sonreí a pesar de que estaba segura de que mis fosas nasales estaban ensanchadas, y continué ignorando a las mujeres que se habían levantado. No necesitaba preguntar para saber que se habían auto invitado y ahora se estaban arrepintiendo de esa decisión. Bien.

—Me voy de aquí entonces.

Me fui de allí y me apoyé contra la pared al lado de la puerta, mis puños apretándose a mis lados. Un segundo más tarde, las dos extrañas que habían aparecido mágicamente, estaban fuera de la habitación, dos cabezas oscuras presionadas juntas mientras caminaban por el pasillo y fuera de la vista. No eran las primeras mujeres que trataban de acercarse a Emmett y les daba calabazas inmediatamente; de cualquier manera, no era como si me importara. Estaba demasiado enfadada para que me importara una mierda nada más que el idiota en la sala verde.

 _¿Qué demonios le pasaba?_

No le había dicho acerca de los múltiples correos que había recibido de los fans enfadados en San Antonio por cancelar la firma… no le hubiera importado una mierda de todos modos. Aro y Marcus no habían estado reventando mi teléfono o el suyo sobre nada últimamente. No parecía tener más problemas con su tendón tampoco. ¿Qué era entonces? Tenía todo y cualquier cosa que quisiera.

¿Qué demonios podría estar mal en su casi perfecto pequeño mundo?

Este era su último año de contrato y había estado posponiendo hablar sobre lo que quería hacer cuando acabara, pero tenía opciones. Probablemente demasiadas opciones, si eso era posible. Preocuparse por eso no tenía sentido, al menos tan pronto. Emmett se enfocaba en el ahora. Podía verle preocupándose por el futuro cuando la temporada estuviera al menos casi a mitad de acabar.

Así que, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

—Hola, señorita —llamó una voz por el pasillo con un saludo—. Estamos listos para el señor Mccarty —dijo el empleado de la radio.

Forcé una sonrisa y asentí.

—Está bien. —Mi sonrisa desapareció antes de mirar en la habitación y darle a Miranda una mirada plana y sin expresión, mientras todo en mí rabiaba al ver su rostro—. Están listos para ti.

Después de la entrevista, el viaje de vuelta a casa de Emmett fue silencioso y tenso. Tan pronto como llegamos, desapareció en su gimnasio sin una sola palabra. Rabié mientras barría y limpiaba el comedor y la cocina de nuevo, enojada, anticipando la llegada de las cámaras. Sabía que lo que Emmett había hecho no era culpa del suelo, pero era la única cosa que tenía cerca para sacar mi frustración.

Acababa de empezar con el pasillo que llevaba de la parte delantera de la casa al cuarto de baño en medio y al gimnasio cuando escuché a Emmett.

—Estoy enfermo y cansado de escuchar lo que crees que es mejor para mí. Sé lo que es mejor para mí —espetó la familiar voz de Emmett.

Ehh, ¿qué?

—No, tú escúchame. Quizás volveré a firmar con ellos, quizás no, pero no haré promesas que no tengo intención de mantener —continuó Emmett con el veneno en cada vocal. ¿Estaba contemplando dejar Dallas?—. No glorifiques lo que has hecho. Tengo lo que tengo por mi trabajo duro, no el de nadie más —añadió Emmett después de una breve pausa. —¿Con quién estaba hablando? ¿Aro? ¿Marcus?—. No me importa —gruñó Emmett un momento después. El silencio de después fue pesado, casi ominoso y extremadamente alarmante—. Lo único que te pido es que hagas lo que sea mejor para mí. Eso es lo que se supone que debes hacer. Trabajas para mí, no para el equipo.

Bueno, alguien no estaba siendo una perra solo conmigo. Eso debería haberme hecho sentir mejor, pero no lo hizo.

—No necesito recordar nada —dijo Emmett cautelosamente, su tono controlado y frío—. No abras tu boca, es así de fácil. No les prometas nada. Ni siquiera hables con ellos. Te digo que escuches lo que quiero. Para eso te pago, ¿no?

Entonces, solo así, se acabó.

Debí haberme quedado completamente quieta durante al menos cinco minutos, escuchando, pero no se dijo nada más. Me quedé plantada en el lugar, respirando tan silenciosamente como pude hasta que me imaginé que había pasado el tiempo suficiente para no hacer un sonido sospechoso.

—¿Holgazaneando durante el trabajo? —preguntó Jasper, con su cabeza colgando desde el pasamanos de las escaleras.

Me congelé, ¿Y si Emmett pensaba que quizás había oído su conversación? Mierda. Tosí y sonreí inocentemente.

—¿Acabas de levantarte? —Traté de sonar normal.

—Es mi día de descanso —explicó mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

—¿No han sido todos tus días uno libre? —bromeé, sin esperar que respondiera—. Pregúntame a qué hora me levanté esta mañana —dije poniendo mi barbilla encima del mango del plumero.

—No lo quiero saber, cariño. —Dio unas palmadas en mi hombro cuando pasó a mi lado para ir hacia la cocina—. No quiero saberlo.

Resoplé y empujé el dispositivo de limpieza por todo el suelo de madera con los sonidos de Jasper caminando por la cocina haciéndome compañía mientras pensaba en la conversación de Emmett. Nunca había dicho nada acerca de dejar el equipo y supongo que no había asumido que lo haría. A partir de los dígitos de su cuenta bancaria, por lo menos la cuenta a la que tenía acceso, su extensión de contrato hacía unos años había sido más que lucrativa. Además, no había hecho más que mejorar. Era el rostro de los Three Hundreds. Le darían lo que pidiera, pero, ¿quién demonios realmente sabía lo que era eso? Estoy segura que yo no.

Emmett debería estar cantando alabanzas por los Three Hundreds todo el día, todos los días, por lo que le habían dado a cambio de sus habilidades.

—La casa luce bien, _Cenicienta_ —resopló Jasper mientras sostenía un tazón contra su pecho y se escabullía de mí antes de que pudiera golpearlo con el mango. Se precipitó a través de la puerta que conducía hacia la sala de estar. La televisión se encendió un momento después.

Antes de que lo supiera, Emmett estaba en su habitación vistiéndose con algo más que ropa de entrenamiento por primera vez en meses y un camión de noticias del Canal 2 estacionó en la acera de enfrente. Con un rápido vistazo alrededor, me aseguré de que la casa luciera aún más libre de manchas de lo habitual. En el momento que el timbre comenzó a sonar, Jasper subió las escaleras rápidamente con una expresión de pánico en su rostro.

—No vivo aquí —murmuró en su viaje justo cuando yo llegaba a la puerta y la abría.

Un hombre en traje y dos cámaras estaban de pie al otro lado.

—Hola, adelante —dije, haciéndoles un gesto—. Emmett bajará dentro de un segundo. ¿Les gustaría algo de beber?

Los tres miraron alrededor con cuidado mientras les hacía pasar a la sala de estar, donde un productor y Aro ya habían acordado que sería el mejor lugar para filmar. Atrapé al chico de la cámara mirando las paredes cuando Emmett bajaba corriendo por las escaleras. Nunca había vivido un terremoto, pero estaba segura de que sus pasos en los escalones podría registrarse en la escala Richter.

Llenó la entrada de la sala de estar, sus hombros y brazos luciendo espectaculares en el polo blanco que de alguna manera se había puesto y los pantalones caqui que había mandado hacer especialmente para sus muslos de gran tamaño. Me dirigí a la salida en la esquina de la sala de estar, no necesariamente queriendo hacerlo, pero sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo. Solo porque estuviera molesta con él, no quería decir que dejaría de hacer mi trabajo.

—¿Necesitan algo antes de empezar?

Sus ojos estuvieron por todas partes, excepto en mí.

—Consigue un poco de agua para ellos.

Oh, hombre de pocas expectativas.

Dejé escapar un suspiro, apretando mis molares y asentí.

—Ya iba a hacer eso. Estaba esperando a que bajaras.

Cuando sonó el timbre, fruncí el ceño y caminé alrededor de Emmett, preguntándome si uno de los integrantes del equipo había estado afuera tomando un descanso para fumar. Mirando a través de la mirilla, vi un rostro que había visto lo suficiente recientemente a través de vídeo chat.

Aro.

De todas las personas en el mundo...

Quitando la cerradura, lentamente abrí la puerta, pero puse mi cuerpo entre él y la rendija de la puerta.

—Isabella —me saludó el hombre de cuarenta y tantos.

Mis párpados bajaron.

—Aro.

Vestido con un traje de color gris acero, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, por cada poro lucía como el manager deportivo de alto nivel que era... y un idiota.

—¿Puedo entrar? —No lo hizo sonar como una pregunta.

¿Podía? Sí. ¿Quería que lo hiciera? No. Pero teniendo en cuenta que sus dos clientes vivían aquí, realmente no tenía voz al respecto.

—No sabía que estabas en la ciudad —comenté mientras pasaba a mi lado para entrar.

—Solo por el día —dijo, paseándose casualmente y dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar.

¿Se había encontrado en la ciudad hablando con el equipo acerca de Emmett? ¿Era con quien Emmett había estado al teléfono?

Para crédito de Emmett y Aro, ambos se comportaron como si no hubieran estado discutiendo recientemente. Vaya montón de culos falsos. Contuve mi rodada de ojos y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar suficientes botellas de agua para todo el equipo, Emmett y el Diablo Blanco. Puse las botellas sobre la mesa de café y me dirigí hacia el medio baño para hacer pis rápidamente.

—¡Isa! —susurró Jasper entre dientes cuando estuve en el pasillo.

Volví mi cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarlo mirando a escondidas sobre la barandilla y no pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurré, mirando hacia la sala de estar para asegurarme que nadie estuviera prestando atención.

—Te lo suplico. Te amaré por siempre, cariño... —comenzó.

Eso me tuvo gimiendo. Sabía que iba a decir que sí a lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de pedirme, solo porque era tan lindo.

—No quiero ir allí abajo, pero estoy muriendo de hambre. Tengo dos sándwiches en el refrigerador, ¿podrías lanzármelos?

Parpadeé. ¿No sabía con quién estaba hablando? ¿Yo lanzando cosas?

—Dame un segundo.

Bombeó sus manos delante de su pecho antes de retirarse detrás de la barandilla. Qué tonto.

Mientras pasaba por la puerta de la sala de estar para ir hacia la cocina, pude ver al equipo acomodando los paraguas blancos y luces brillantes junto a los sofás mientras el hombre del traje hablaba con Emmett y Aro. Tomé los dos sándwiches de treinta centímetros de largo todavía en su envoltorio de papel encerado del refrigerador y subí las escaleras con ellos y una bolsa de patatas dulces fritas. Lo conocía. Tendría hambre en media hora si solo tenía un sándwich.

Efectivamente, Jasper estaba esperando en la parte superior de las escaleras, su espalda contra la puerta cerrada de la habitación de invitados, justo lo suficientemente lejos de la escalera como para que cualquier persona de pie en la parte inferior no pudiera verlo.

Sonrió cuando vio mi ofrenda. No se me escapó que aún no se hubiera vestido para el día. No podía esperar hasta que yo tampoco tuviera que hacerlo.

—Te amo, Isa. ¿Sabes que te amo?

Le di sus cosas.

—Eso me has dicho.

—Lo hago. Todo lo que necesites, soy tu leal sirviente —dijo, ocupado echando un vistazo por las escaleras mientras susurraba.

—¿Qué tal un millón de dólares?

Jasper me miró por encima de su hombro.

—Bueno, todo menos eso. Ni siquiera tengo un millón de dólares para mí. Soy el tipo pobre de la casa.

Teniendo en cuenta que probablemente hacía ocho veces lo que yo, por lo menos, no lo llamaría pobre. Pero comparándolo con las "Bolsas de Dinero de Winnipeg" en la sala de estar, podía ver su punto.

—¿Has visto a Isabella? —La voz de Emmett subió por las escaleras desde abajo.

Justo cuando abrí mi boca para hacerle saber dónde estaba, Aro respondió:

—¿Desde cuándo me mantengo al tanto de donde está tu panecillo? —respondió con una voz que definitivamente no era un susurro.

¿Ese idiota acababa de llamarme gorda?

Los ojos de Jasper se encontraron con los míos como si estuviera pensando lo mismo. Fruncí el ceño y levanté mi dedo índice hasta mi boca para poder concentrarme en escuchar. Al parecer, era una masoquista a la que le gustaba hacer cosas que le causaban dolor e ira.

—Estaba aquí hace un segundo.

—Sé que este no es el momento, pero te encontraré a alguien más —ese fue el idiota hablando—. Te dijo que iba a renunciar, ¿cierto?

El _"Ajá"_ de Emmett llegó arriba.

—Bien. Voy a encontrarte un reemplazo pronto. No te preocupes.

—No lo hago —respondió el traidor, lo que me insultó solo ligeramente.

—Estaba preocupado de que no lo fueras a manejar bien —admitió Aro, pero estaba tan concentrada en lo que se decía, que no entendí las pistas que estaba dejando con su elección de palabras.

—Puede hacer lo que quiera —respondió "El Muro de Winnipeg" con una voz fría que contenía cero emoción, una confirmación de que quiso decir lo que dijo.

Qué maldito idiota. ¿Nadie me apreciaba?

—Nunca me ha gustado mucho, de todos modos —continuó el abogado del diablo.

Aro tampoco me gustaba, pero cielos. ¿No había cosas más importantes en el mundo que hablar de mí a mis espaldas?

Emmett, por otro lado, gruñó, y los insultos siguieron llegando...

—Tal vez pueda encontrarte a alguien un poco más fácil para los ojos. ¿Qué opinas? —El tono de Aro se aligeró ante su broma.

Esperé. Entonces esperé un poco más a que Emmett le dijera que se callara e hiciera su trabajo.

Pero esperé en vano. No dijo una palabra.

Después de todo lo que había hecho por Emmett...

Todo…

¿Iba a dejar que Aro hablara pestes sobre mí? Quiero decir, pensaba que una persona decente no haría eso. Nunca dejaría que nadie hablara mal de Emmett, a menos que fuera Jasper y yo hablando mierda, pero pensé que ambos teníamos pases libres dado que era su compañero de habitación y yo era su lacayo.

Pero toda la conversación, este momento, se sentía como una traición al más alto nivel.

Una cosa era ser su empleada, pero, ¿que no le importara ni un poco que me fuera?Además de eso, ¿dejar que este idiota hablara de mí? ¿Sobre mi maldita apariencia de entre todas las cosas? Nunca había aparecido a trabajar siendo un lío descuidado. Mi lacio cabello castaño generalmente estaba bien porque no hacía mucho con él aparte de dejarlo suelto sobre mis hombros. Me ponía maquillaje y algo de esfuerzo en mi ropa. No era hermosa, pero no era fea, al menos no lo creía. Y, por supuesto, no era talla cero o tres o cinco, pero, ¿ _Aro me estaba jodiendo? ¿A mí? ¿Un maldito panecillo?_

Ligaba de vez en cuando. Si quisiera un novio, podría tener uno, y tampoco se parecería a Shrek, maldita sea

Jodido idiota. ¿Quién se creía que era? Para empezar, él no era exactamente Keanu Reeves.

Me las arreglé para contar hasta dos antes de pensar _"a la mierda"_ y dejarme enojar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Habían pasado semanas desde que les dije que renunciaba. Emmett había sido más mandón y temperamental que de costumbre. Más frío. Tampoco podía culpar por completo a su lesión en este punto.

Y aquí había estado yo, estresándome acerca de mantener su casa limpia, poniendo chocolates en su almohada y retrasando mis sueños porque me sentía mal dejándolo, y él ni siquiera podía decirle a Aro que no hablara de mí.

Tragué saliva y parpadeé una vez. Solo una vez. Me encontré con los ojos de Jasper y me encontré con su mandíbula apretada. Mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla, pensé en lo que me dije en la acera con el cubo de basura. Había empezado a salir a caminar ese día. Incluso había hecho un poco de trote. Me habían pagado la semana pasada.

Esta era mi vida, y era yo quien elegía cómo pasarla, ¿cierto? ¿No había hecho lo suficiente? ¿Aguantado lo suficiente? ¿Tragado mis palabras lo suficiente?

Si no aguantaba con la gente que debería haber importado, ¿por qué demonios estaba soportando a personas que no lo hacían? La vida era lo que tú hacías que fuera, al menos eso era lo que decían esos libros de _Sopa de Pollo_ que mi padre adoptivo me daba cuando era adolescente. Cuando la vida te da limones, puedes elegir lo que quieres hacer con ellos; no siempre tiene que ser limonada.

Con una bofetada mental en mi propio culo, asentí hacia la única persona leal en esta casa.

—Me voy de aquí.

—Isa… —empezó a decir, negando. Su largo rostro estaba tenso.

—No te preocupes por eso. No valen la pena.

Jasper frotó un lado de su mandíbula antes de inclinar la cabeza en dirección a la escalera.

—Sal de aquí antes de que trate de patearles el culo a ambos.

Eso me tuvo aspirando en un resoplido lloroso. _Trate de patearles el culo a ambos._

—Llámame o envíame un mensaje de texto de vez en cuando. ¿De acuerdo?

—Nada me impedirá hacer eso —me aseguró, extendiendo su puño.

Pensando en mis psicópatas hermanas mayores, llené mis venas con cada pedazo de resolución duramente ganada que tenía dentro de mí, y golpeé mi puño con él. Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento antes de abrazarnos, solo un segundo, no era un adiós, sino un "Te veré después".

Bajé las escaleras, ignorando las paredes desnudas que estaría mirando por última vez. El sonido de voces en la sala de estar casi me hizo echar un vistazo, pero no me importaba lo suficiente como para gastar la energía.

Había terminado con esto.

En la cocina, retiré mi teléfono de trabajo de mi bolsa, saqué mis llaves de mi bolso y quité la llave de la casa de Emmett, del buzón de correo y del apartado de correos del aro. Colocando esos cuatro elementos en la isla de la cocina, froté mi ceja con el dorso de mi mano, ajusté mis gafas con marcos color púrpura y traté de asegurarme de no haber dejado nada por ahí. Por otra parte, si dejaba algo, Jasper podría recuperarlo por mí.

Froté las palmas de mis manos en mis pantalones y colgué mi bolso sobre mi hombro, con una anticipación nerviosa inundando mi estómago. Lo estaba haciendo. _Lo estaba jodidamente haciendo._

—¿Podrías salir y traerme algo de comer? —preguntó Aro, entrando repentinamente en la cocina cuando me daba la vuelta para salir.

Aunque sabía que se suponía que matara incluso a este idiota con amabilidad, no pude profundizar lo suficientemente dentro de mí para ser un adulto. Esta era la última vez que tendría que aguantar su basura; nunca tendría que verlo de nuevo, tratar con él de nuevo. Amén y gracias, Jesús.

—No —respondí con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro—. Panecillo se va en este momento. Por favor, asegúrate de decirle a Emmett cuando no haya nadie alrededor que dije que puede comer mierda.

La boca de Aro se abrió.

—¿Qué?

Saliendo en un mini resplandor de gloria, moví mis dedos hacia él por encima de mi hombro mientras salía de la cocina. Justo cuando llegué a la puerta, me di la vuelta para mirar hacia la sala de estar para encontrar a Emmett en un sofá hablando con el reportero. Por un breve instante, esos ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos del otro lado de la habitación y juraría por mi vida que un pliegue se formó entre sus cejas.

Justo cuando abrí la puerta, y antes que pudiera convencerme de no hacerlo, articulé:

—Me merezco algo mejor, idiota. —Asegurándome de que leyera mis labios mientras lo decía. Entonces, levanté mi dedo medio hacia él y esa fue mi despedida.

Esperaba que ambos contrajeran sífilis.


	6. Capitulo 5

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

Una semana se convirtió en dos, luego en tres y finalmente en cuatro.

En los días que siguieron a mi salida de casa de Emmett, y la subsecuente renuncia a mi trabajo, pensaba en Emmett mucho más de lo que habría esperado cuando no estaba ocupada trabajando. La mayoría de esas veces ni siquiera giraban en torno a querer matarlo.

Después de salir de su casa, mi pie no pudo pisar el acelerador lo suficientemente rápido para llevarme a casa. La primera cosa que hice fue empezar un nuevo proyecto, más determinada que nunca a tener éxito en lo que amaba hacer. Estaba lista y dispuesta a esforzarme al máximo para hacer que las cosas funcionaran, sin importar el costo.

Las ataduras habían sido cortadas, por lo que a mí respectaba.

Emmett había sido un jodido imbécil, cuando nunca lo había acusado de nada más que de ser práctico y determinado. Podía identificarme con eso, pero no podía conectar con él siendo tal traidor. Yo no era Aro o Marcus. No hacía dinero extra con las decisiones que él tomaba, si acaso, las cosas eran mejores para mí en la medida en que él era más feliz. ¿No había tratado de hacer lo que era mejor para él? ¿No había intentado hacer cosas para hacerlo feliz?

Aun así, había dejado a ese imbécil hablar de mí aun cuando había pasado la última Navidad en Dallas, en vez de ir a ver a mi hermano pequeño, porque él todavía no podía moverse mucho en ese entonces.

Desafortunadamente, lo primero en lo que pensé por la mañana durante días después de irme, fue en Emmett. Mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a dormir hasta las ocho; incluso en mis días de descanso, me despertaba normalmente a las seis. Pensaba en él mientras me hacía el desayuno y devoraba una salchicha. Luego pensaba en él en mi horario de comida y cena, tan acostumbrada a hacer sus comidas y comer parte de ellas.

Cada día de esas primeras dos semanas de libertad, pensé en él a menudo. No podías trabajar con alguien cinco, seis o incluso siete días a la semana durante dos años sin tener una rutina. Sabía que no podía simplemente borrarlo de mi vida como si lo hubiera dibujado con un lápiz.

Mucho menos borrar ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que me estuve aferrando a un trabajo con un hombre que no vendría a mi funeral, incluso si caía en un día en el que se suponía que descansaba. El hecho de que tuviese en mi familia miembros que tampoco irían a mi funeral, no ayudaba a aligerar lo suficiente ese escozor.

Después de algunos días, mi ira disminuyó, pero ese sentimiento de traición que quemaba en mis pulmones no desapareció completamente. Algo había estado pasando con él, eso era obvio. Tal vez, bajo circunstancias normales, no habría actuado como un imbécil total.

Pero había cruzado la delgada línea que había dibujado en arena imaginaria. E hice lo que sentí correcto.

Así que se había acabado.

Continué viviendo mi vida como mi propio jefe, lo que era exactamente lo que había planeado hacer, de todos modos.

Aceleré mi caminata hacia mi apartamento una noche después del gimnasio, finalizando los últimos toques de la lluvia de ideas que quería añadir a un diseño de una portada de libro que estaba ansiosa por terminar antes de ir a la cama, cuando divisé una figura sentada en las escaleras. Toqueteando el espray de pimienta que siempre mantenía a mi alcance, especialmente cuando estaba en el edificio, entrecerré los ojos y me pregunté quién demonios se sentaría ahí en ese momento.

Eran las nueve de la noche. Solo los traficantes de drogas pasaban el rato fuera del edificio después de que oscurecía. Todos los demás lo sabían. Además, ¿a quién le gustaría sentarse afuera con el calor del verano y los mosquitos?

Con eso en mente, caminé un poco más rápido, consciente de que mi rodilla dolía solo un poco después de mi carrera de tres kilómetros. ¡Tres kilómetros! Solo me había tomado medio mes de trotar cuatro veces a la semana para alcanzar un kilómetro y medio, y luego añadí otro a un ritmo un poco más rápido. Era algo y estaba orgullosa de mí. El plan era añadir un kilómetro y medio más esta semana.

Mi mano estaba todavía en mi espray de pimienta mientras mantenía una mirada vigilante en el… hombre; definitivamente un hombre estaba sentado al pie de la escalera. Entrecerré los ojos. Mis llaves estaban en mi mano libre, listas para darles un mejor uso, ya sea para abrir mi puerta o apuñalar a alguien en el ojo si llegaba a eso.

Había empezado a sacar mi espray de pimienta cuando la voz masculina habló:

—¿Isabella?

Por medio segundo, me congelé ante el sonido del tono rasposo y retumbante, más que un poco atrapada fuera de guardia por el hecho de que este extraño sentado en las escaleras conocía mi nombre.

Entonces me llegó. El reconocimiento.

Me detuve completamente justo cuando el no-extraño se levantó y parpadeé.

—Hola. —Mi ex jefe se enderezó en toda su impresionante estatura, confirmando que era él. Emmett. Era Emmett. Aquí.

Agachado, podría haber sido cualquier hombre bien desarrollado, especialmente cuando tenía sus brazos a los lados, escondiendo el contorno de los músculos que lo hicieron famoso. La posibilidad de que esta fuera la primera vez que había usado la

palabra con "H" conmigo, fue el primer pensamiento que pasó por mi mente antes de balbucear:

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Definitivamente me encontraba frunciendo el ceño. Mi frente estaba arrugándose y apretujándose mientras lo observaba, en su camiseta y pantalones cortos, por primera vez en un mes.

Su rostro era la misma máscara inmóvil de siempre. Esos ojos marrones que había visto cientos de veces en el pasado me perforaron, dirigiéndose al rojo rubí brillante con el que le permití a Angela teñir mi cabello hacía dos semanas. No comentó al respecto.

—¿Vives aquí? —Su pregunta cortó el aire entre nosotros abruptamente. Su mirada bajó a la mano en la que tenía mi espray de pimienta y el juego de llaves agarradas entre mis dedos.

Pensé en mis vecinos, el edificio desvencijado, la cantidad de autos que había en el estacionamiento que estaban siempre en alguna especie de deterioro, y el agrietado camino lateral con césped muerto a sus lados. Todo lo que había alguna vez necesitado era un techo sobre mi cabeza. Además, podría ser peor. Las cosas siempre podían ser peor. Trataba de nunca olvidar eso.

Luego pensé en la hermosa comunidad cercada en la que vivía Emmett y la increíble cocina en la que había cocinado tantas veces antes… y finalmente visualicé la alfombra manchada en mi apartamento y las encimeras con el vinilo despegado con una ligera vergüenza.

No me avergonzaría por no vivir en un condominio de lujo. Era el primer lugar que alguna vez había poseído por mí misma y me había dado lo que necesitaba, un lugar para dormir y trabajar en paz.

Así que asentí lentamente, asombrada —de acuerdo, estaba sorprendida como el infierno— de verlo. Había hablado con Jasper algunas veces desde que renuncié y había ido a comer con él dos veces, pero excepto por una vez, nunca había sacado a Emmett a colación en ninguna conversación que tuvimos. Lo máximo que me dijo de mi ex jefe fue que se las estaban arreglando juntos. Eso había sido más que suficiente.

La mirada de Emmett no vaciló ni por un momento. Su expresión facial clara y remota tampoco cambió para nada.

—Quiero hablar contigo —ordenó más que decirlo.

Quería saber cómo había averiguado dónde vivía, pero la pregunta quedó atrapada en mi garganta. La palabra de una sílaba que sabía que tenía que decirle había desaparecido… y luego recordé: panecillo.

El maldito Aro me había llamado panecillo de entre todas las cosas y este hombre no había dicho nada.

No puede evitar apretar los lados sueltos de mis pantalones cortos. Había perdido casi cinco kilos durante las últimas cinco semanas y se había notado en la mayoría de mi ropa. Pero pensar en el comentario de Aro solo me enojó y determinó más.

—No. —Ahí, lo dije. Fácil. Fue tan fácil decirlo—. No tengo tiempo. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

La culpa por ser tan ruda me llenó, pero la aplasté. No le debía nada, ni un momento en el tiempo o un solo pensamiento extra.

Esa testaruda y fuerte barbilla se alzó y esa llena boca masculina se apretó, y parpadeó.

—¿No tienes unos minutos para mí?

Tragué con fuerza y luché contra la urgencia de moverme nerviosa bajo su mirada.

—No. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer —repetí, mirando ese rostro familiar serenamente.

Las líneas que aparecieron sobre su frente asentaron la emoción que había estado combatiendo hace unos segundos. Conmoción. Estaba conmocionado por lo que muy probablemente era la primera vez en su vida, y eso me dio un empujón de fuerza y confianza para no vacilar bajo su mirada.

—Necesitamos hablar. —Hizo caso omiso de mi comentario en un estilo típico de Emmett.

¿De qué demonios teníamos que hablar? Todo lo que tenía que decirse ya se habló. Había sido un imbécil y yo había terminado. ¿Qué más quedaba?

—Mira, realmente estoy ocupada.

Estaba a punto de inventar alguna otra excusa cuando las puertas del edificio enfrente del mío se cerraron con un sonoro chasquido. No quería averiguar qué sucedería si alguien en mi edificio descubría quién estaba en la escalera. Me había encontrado en casa las tardes de domingo suficientes como para saber que había fanáticos del fútbol por todos lados.

Con un suspiro y la promesa de que no conseguiría lo que había venido a buscar, señalé hacia la puerta.

—No creo que quede algo sobre lo que tengamos que hablar —fue la única cosa que logré contestar. ¿Quería permanecer fuera de mi apartamento? No. ¿Quería entrar? No. Pero definitivamente no quería que mis vecinos descubrieran que un medio famoso millonario se hallaba justo fuera de mi puerta—. Pero puedes entrar por un ratito antes de que alguien te vea —dije en nada más que un murmullo, girándome para desbloquear la puerta—. Supongo —añadí solo porque la vista de él me volvía bastante perra.

 _Deberías haberle dicho que se largara, Bella,_ dijo mi cerebro. Y era verdad.

Mantuve la puerta abierta para él, observando por mi visión periférica mientras se apretujaba para entrar. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, encendí las luces mientras el gran defensa entraba con pasos vacilantes. Pude ver su cabeza girando para un lado y luego para el otro, mirando los cuadros que tenía en la pared, no es que supiera que los había hecho yo, a menos que mirara de cerca las iniciales en las esquinas. No hizo ningún comentario y yo tampoco. Nunca me había preguntado qué hacía cuando no estaba en su casa o con él, y yo tampoco lo había mencionado.

Lo que era gracioso cuando pensaba en ello, porque había jugadores en su equipo que sabían exactamente qué hacía. Jugadores que me habían buscado para rehacer los banners de sus sitios web, dos chicos a los que en realidad les había hecho diseños de tatuajes… y aquí estaba este hombre. Este hombre al que le había dicho dos veces _"estaba pensando que tus tomas de promoción podrían ser un poco más simples. La fuente que usaron para tu nombre no se ve muy clara y la colocación se ve rara. ¿Quieres que lo cambie por ti?"_ , ¿y qué había respondido cada vez?

Había dicho _"No te molestes"._

Me había menospreciado. Me había tomado semanas reunir el coraje para hacerle esa sugerencia, y lo hubiera hecho gratis. Pero estaba bien. Era su carrera y su marca personal, no la mía.

Se acomodó en el sofá de dos plazas en mi sala de estar y giré la silla de mi escritorio para enfrentarlo, luciendo tan serena y desinteresada como podía. La habitación era muy pequeña. El apartamento entero era del tamaño para una persona. Los únicos muebles que cabían, apretados, eran el sofá de dos plazas, mi escritorio, la silla y una estantería que servía también como mesa de televisión. Los nervios no me asaltaron mientras lo observaba prácticamente consumir el espacio.

Ya había superado esta cosa con él y simplemente no tenía ni la más leve urgencia de tratar de ser amigable. No me sentía como para bromear con él o hacerlo sentir como si no hubiera resentimiento. Si acaso, estaba molesta porque se encontraba en mi apartamento.

No tenía nada que perder y él ya no estaba a cargo de mis cheques de pago. Ni siquiera me había estresado cuando me di cuenta de que no me pagarían los últimos pocos días que trabajé porque no iba a contactar a Emmett o a Aro. Retirarme del modo en que lo hice y enseñarle el dedo medio en el proceso, había valido la pena por cada centavo perdido.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Emmett? —Al fin rompí el silencio después de un minuto o dos desde que nos sentamos.

Emmett tenía las manos en su regazo, su expresión era tan distante como antes de un juego, incluso sus hombros estaban tan tensos como siempre, su columna eternamente recta. No creía, incluso cuando estaba en casa, que alguna vez lo hubiera visto relajado. Su cabello estaba recientemente cortado y lucía bien y saludable. Como siempre se había visto. Como si no hubiera pasado un mes desde la última vez que habíamos estado en la presencia del otro.

Trabó su mirada en la mía y dijo:

—Quiero que regreses.

Estaba soñando. Esa quizás no era la palabra adecuada. ¿Teniendo pesadillas? ¿Delirando, quizá?

—¿Disculpa? —dije mientras me fijaba en el blanco de sus ojos para asegurarme de que no estuviera rojo. Luego inhalé brevemente para asegurarme de que no oliera a marihuana. No lo hacía, pero, al parecer, cualquier cosa era posible—. ¿Estás… estás drogado en este momento?

Emmett parpadeó una vez con lentitud y fuerza. Sus cortas pero increíblemente espesas pestañas se cerraron por un breve momento.

—¿Perdón? —Su tono era apagado, cauteloso.

—¿Estás drogado? —repetí, porque no había manera de que me pidiera eso estando sobrio.

¿Cierto?

Se me quedó mirando con ojos determinados y una dura y sensata boca.

—No estoy drogado —dijo claramente insultado

Lo miré como si no lo creyera, porque no lo hacía. ¿Qué demonios le daría la idea de que querría volver a trabajar para él?

Drogas.

Las drogas le harían pensar que perder su tiempo viniendo aquí era una buena idea. ¿No había sido suficiente el comentario que le pedí a Aro que le entregara a mi partida?

Lo que pensaba debió mostrarse en mi rostro, porque negó y repitió:

—No tomo drogas, Isabella.

Había crecido con una adicta, era muy consciente de que negaban que tenían un problema incluso cuando las señales de que se hallaban fuera de control eran obvias. Entrecerré mis ojos y busqué en sus rasgos de nuevo, tratando de encontrar una señal de que estaba en algo.

—Deja de mirarme así. No tomo nada —insistió con líneas tenues cruzando su frente bronceada, el resultado del tiempo pasado bajo el sol y el marcador de que tenía treinta años y no veintidós.

Miré sus brazos para asegurarme de que no tuviera moretones raros en ellos y no vi nada. Luego miré sus manos, tratando de espiar la delicada piel entre sus dedos para ver si tenían alguna marca allí. Aún nada.

—No tomo nada. —Hizo una pausa— ¿Cuándo has visto que quiera tomar un analgésico?

Fue mi turno de hacer una pausa, para encontrar su mirada en la seguridad de mi apartamento, y lentamente decir:

—Nunca. —Tragué—. Pero para entonces tampoco sabía que eras un imbécil —respondí antes de que pudiera detenerme.

Por un segundo, retrocedió. La acción fue mínima, más pequeña que pequeñita, pero la había visto. Había estado ahí. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon, el gesto tan exagerando que no pude evitar verlo.

—Isabella…

—No necesito que te disculpes. —Mis manos juguetearon en mi regazo mientras ese pequeño atisbo de traición me golpeaba en el pecho, recordándome que tal vez no había superado completamente lo que había pasado. _Tal vez_. Pero me obligué a decirle—. No necesito nada de ti.

Abrió su boca, y podía jurar por mi vida que los músculos en lo alto de sus mejillas se retorcieron. Hizo un pequeño sonido, el principio de un tartamudeo, como si quisiera decirme algo trascendental por primera vez desde que nos habíamos conocido, pero no supiera cómo continuar.

La cosa era que no estaba de humor para eso.

Lo que fuera que debiera haber contemplado decirme, llegaba un mes demasiado tarde. Un año demasiado tarde. Dos años demasiado tarde.

Le había mentido a mis seres queridos respecto al por qué había renunciado tan repentinamente. Añadiendo otra mentira a la lista de cosas que me había refrenado de decirles en los años porque no quería que se preocuparan o se enojaran por algo tan tonto e insignificante.

 _Sin embargo, no importaba_. Ya no trabajaba para él y honestamente esperaba no volver a verlo. ¿Cuál era el punto de ventilarlo todo? Había intentado decirme que irme del modo que lo hice había sido lo mejor. De otra forma, ¿quién sabía cuánto tiempo más habría estado ahí esperando mi reemplazo? Tal vez habrían tratado de deshacerse de mí rápidamente, pero nunca lo sabría.

Estábamos tan empatados como podíamos estar. No sentía nada, salvo el mínimo zumbido de reconocimiento por alguien que había visto miles de veces. El hombre a quien había admirado, que alguna vez respeté, me había roto el corazón y me había desilusionado.

 _Sin embargo, había seguido adelante con mi vida_ , pensé, obligando a mis manos a quedarse quietas.

—Solo quiero saber por qué estás aquí. De verdad que tengo cosas que hacer —dije con voz calmada.

El hombre que había ganado su apodo en la escuela secundaria, debido a que incluso en ese entonces había sido un gran bastardo, ladeó su cabeza, pasando su lengua por los dientes superiores. El gran bulto de su nuez de Adán apareció antes de que finalmente me mirara de nuevo de forma acusadora.

—Seguí esperando que regresaras después de algunos días, pero nunca lo hiciste.

¿Había sido tan pusilánime?

—¿De verdad pensaste que haría eso? —Le di mi mejor mirada de _"hablas en serio"._

Sus ojos se desviaron a un lado por un breve momento, pero no admitió o negó nada.

—Quiero que regreses.

Sin importar qué, no iba a hacerme sentir culpable. Ni siquiera tuve que pensar mi respuesta.

—No.

Decidió ignorarme. Sorprendente.

—Intenté que Aro te encontrara, pero nadie ni siquiera sabía que tenías otro teléfono o tu dirección exacta.

Por supuesto que nadie lo sabía, dado que ninguno de ellos había hecho alguna vez ningún esfuerzo por saber algo sobre mí, pero me guardé eso. La dirección que tenían era del lugar donde viví con Angela y su hermano en Forth Worth, una ciudad hermana a Dallas. Embry se había mudado un año y medio antes cuando su novia quedó embarazada y, cuando conseguí mi trabajo con Emmett, busqué mi propio lugar, necesitando estar en Dallas en lugar de viajar de ida y vuelta por casi una hora cada día. Desde entonces, Angela se había mudado a su propia casa.

Tampoco se me escapó que Emmett no dejó caer el nombre de Jasper. Era el único en nuestro pequeño círculo que sabía mi número personal, y estaba segura que no lo compartiría.

—Regresa.

Empujé el puente de mis gafas hacia arriba y usé una de las palabras más fuertes del inglés:

—No.

—Te pagaré más.

Tentador, pero…

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

¿ _Por qué no?_ Hombres. Si los hombres simplemente no fueran tan… _tontos_. No se había disculpado conmigo por lo que había dicho. Ni siquiera estaba intentado ser amable y convencerme de que regresara, no es que lo haría. Era la misma vieja mierda de siempre.

 _Regresa._

 _¿Por qué no?_

Bla, bla, bla.

 _¿Por qué no?_

 _¿Por qué demonios lo haría?_

Casi dije que lamentaba no hacer lo que él quería, pero no lo sentía. Ni siquiera un poco. Mientras miraba a Emmett, a su sobrecogedor tamaño acaparando mi sofá, demandando que regresara sin entender por qué no quería, me di cuenta de que siendo "agradable" no iba a lograr nada. Tenía que decirle la verdad o, al menos, lo más cercano a la verdad que fuera posible. Una pequeña e inmadura parte de mi quería ser mezquina.

Quería herirlo de la forma en que me había herido, pero mientras lo miraba, vi al hombre que me había proveído de un trabajo que me había permitido encontrar y lograr mis sueños. Esta era la misma persona a la que había visto en su peor momento, cuando había enfrentado la posibilidad de nunca volver a jugar, la única cosa que amaba en el mundo.

Este era Emmett. Conocía algunos de sus secretos. No quería preocuparme por él, pero supongo que no podía evitarlo, incluso si era la versión subconsciente y mutilada de lo que había sido alguna vez. Y no quería ser como Aro, o Jessica, o cualquier otra persona que había conocido, que era mezquina por el hecho de ser mezquina.

Así que lo hice tan simple como podía. Metí mis dedos debajo de mis muslos y dije:

—Te lo dije. Merezco algo mejor.


	7. Capitulo 6

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

―Oh, mierda.

Vi el Range Rover negro en el estacionamiento en el instante en que el taxi se detuvo frente al complejo por la entrada de visitantes. No había manera de ignorarlo. Lo había llevado a que le cambiaran el aceite y lo lavaran algunas veces en el pasado. No era necesariamente el mejor auto en el estacionamiento, algunos de mis vecinos tenían Escalades y Mercedes —que no estaba segura de cómo se costeaban—, pero reconocí el número de la matrícula de Emmett.

Sin embargo, todavía me tomó por sorpresa verlo allí.

No había dejado exactamente mi apartamento con una sonrisa en su rostro hace unos días. Después de claramente decirle que no quería volver a trabajar para él, me miró como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma y preguntó:

―¿Es una broma?

Allí iba la arrogancia.

Había respondido de la única manera que valía:

―No.

Se había puesto de pie, había mirado al techo durante un momento y se había ido. Y eso fue todo.

Lo último que esperaba era que el volviese. Por otra parte, tal vez no debería haber estado sorprendida. Había aprendido que era una persona que, una vez que ponía su mente en algo, nada le disuadía de su objetivo. Era de las personas que solo escuchaban lo que querían oír. Eso no me dejó exactamente con una sensación cálida y difusa. Supongo que una gran parte de mí, solo quería y esperaba cortar limpiamente con él, sobre todo después de que hiciera su falta de lealtad tan evidente.

El hecho de que de alguna manera había conseguido mi dirección y había salido de su camino para llegar a mi apartamento, cuando ni siquiera había sido capaz de poner un solo esfuerzo para preguntarme qué tal me iba, me frustraba más de lo que probablemente debería. Era demasiado poco y demasiado tarde. Todo lo que había querido de él en el pasado fue al menos un poco de lealtad, si no amistad, y ni siquiera había sido capaz de darme eso.

―¿Está todo bien, señora?

―Todo está bien, gracias ―mentí, agarrando el mango―. Pensé que había perdido las llaves, pero las encontré. ¿Cuánto te debo?

Pagué, salí del auto y me apresuré a través de la puerta.

Caminé hacia mi apartamento con una mano envuelta alrededor de mi espray de pimienta y la otra en mis llaves y brazalete, muy consciente de que había bebido demasiado vino para tratar con esto ahora.

Mi visitante se hallaba en el mismo lugar de la escalera en que lo había encontrado días atrás.

La mirada de Emmett aterrizó casi de inmediato en mí, cerniéndose sobre el dobladillo del vestido que había llevado para cenar mientras se ponía de pie. Vestido con pantalones cortos de entrenamiento que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y una camiseta, estaba bastante segura de que había salido de la práctica y vino directamente. Si mis fechas estaban en lo cierto **,** el equipo se encontraba a mitad de la pretemporada, más centrado en los novatos que en veteranos como Emmett.

―Tenemos que hablar ―indicó inmediatamente, sus ojos bajando hacia mi pecho y cayendo sobre la baja depresión del vestido de algodón con tirantes, justo entre mis pechos.

Eh.

Le di un vistazo de lado mientras me acercaba a mi puerta, ignorando la expresión curiosa que mostraba. No era como si no me hubiera puesto vestidos alrededor de él antes, pero ninguno de ellos había estado por encima de la rodilla y todos habían cubierto "Las Chicas". ¿El que llevaba ahora? No tanto. Pero había sido el vestido para mi encuentro con un hombre por primera vez en casi dos años, en una cita a ciegas con alguien que había conocido en un sitio web de emparejamiento con el que había contactado un par de semanas atrás. Mientras que habíamos congeniado bastante bien en los mensajes que habíamos intercambiado, no nos habíamos caído bien en persona **.** Paranoica acerca de conocer a un extraño que podría escribir mí matrícula, había tomado un taxi hacia el restaurante italiano en el que íbamos a cenar.

―Dame unos minutos ―dijo en un tono un poco menos confiado y agresivo, con los ojos todavía inmersos en mi vestido.

La tentación de decir _"Oh, ¿finalmente quieres hablar después de dos años?"_ estaba en la punta de mi lengua, pero me contuve y levanté las cejas hacia él antes de deslizar la llave en la cerradura.

Un músculo en su mejilla se contrajo y soltó entre dientes:

―Por favor.

El infierno estaba a punto de congelarse. ¿Había dicho por favor?

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo más, unas voces inesperadas se escucharon procedentes de uno de los apartamentos encima del mío, maldita sea. La gran estructura de Emmett era un poco demasiado llamativa, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era una celebridad en Dallas. Hace solo unos días, había visto un puñado de camisetas de los Three Hundreds alrededor del complejo con MCCARTY cosido en la parte posterior. La última cosa que necesitaba era que alguien lo viese, cuando me había asegurado durante años de no dejar que nadie descubriese que era mi jefe.

―Adelante ―murmuré, haciéndole un rápido gesto para que entrara antes de que alguien lo viera.

No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Emmett se apresuró a entrar con suficiente tiempo para que cerrase y bloquease la puerta justo cuando tres hombres bajaron las escaleras. Caminé alrededor de él y me dirigí a la cocina supervisando mi sala de estar, frustrada por haberlo invitado.

―Te ves diferente. ―Su comentario hizo mis pasos vacilantes por un momento.

―Me he puesto vestidos delante de ti antes ―espeté un poco más amarga de lo que hubiera querido.

―No uno como ése. —Fue su rápida y casi descarada réplica, que salió lo suficientemente agresiva para que frunciese el ceño―. No estaba hablando de tu camisa.

¿Mi camisa?

― _Pareces_ diferente.

Inhalé y rodeé la mesa de la cocina.

―Mi cabello es de un color diferente y he perdido peso. Eso es todo.

Tomando asiento ante mi mesa pequeña, la mirada de Emmett pasó por la parte de mi cuerpo que podía ver, mi rostro, mi cuello, mi pecho y mis brazos desnudos. Buen señor, me cohibió. Repasándome de nuevo con esos ojos oscuros, sus espesas cejas se alzaron mientras hacía un sonido aleatorio, como un "hmm". Como la mayoría de las cosas con Emmett, otro pensamiento inmediatamente olvidado. El siguiente comentario que salió de su boca lo confirmó.

―Quiero que trabajes para mí de nuevo.

No pude contener mi gemido cuando me di la vuelta hacia el refrigerador.

―Lo digo en serio —continuó como si dudara de él.

Me tomé mi tiempo para abrir el refrigerador y me incliné para sacar la jarra de agua. Era terca. Aceptaba mi defecto con honestidad. ¿Pero Emmett? Por el amor de Dios. Me vencía por goleada **;** era terco y obstinado a un nivel completamente nuevo. Se suponía que debía haber olvidado mi existencia solo después de un par de días.

Mirando hacia abajo mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador, inhalé un calmado aliento y lo solté. Lo conocía y la forma en que estaba actuando realmente no debería ser una sorpresa. Era como mimar a un niño toda su vida y luego intentar ponerte firme cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Le dejé salirse con la suya demasiado en el transcurso del tiempo que nos habíamos conocido y tenía que tratar con ello ahora.

―Quise decir lo que dije también. No quiero y no voy a volver.

El silencio pasó segundo a segundo, fuerte y sin fin, con las cosas que pensé que podríamos habernos dicho el uno al otro pero que no hicimos.

La silla en la que Emmett estaba sentado crujió bajo su peso. No quería mirarlo.

―No alteras mis nervios ―dijo, casi como si hubiera curado el cáncer.

No podía mirarlo. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo. _No alteras mis nervios._ Tuve que dejar la jarra sobre el mostrador y sujetar el borde afilado de la encimera con la mano libre. ¿Cómo esperaba que respondiera? ¿Quería que le agradeciera por tan amable cumplido?

Conté. _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro_ , así no soltaría algo con frustración. Seleccionando y escogiendo mis palabras cuidadosamente, levanté la cabeza y saqué un vaso del armario.

―Informa a tu próximo empleado que no se requiere que hable ―dije mientras vertía agua en mi vaso.

―Nunca te dije eso ―respondió con su voz áspera y baja.

―No tenías que hacerlo. ―Las acciones hablaban más que las palabras, después de todo.

Dejó escapar un sonido de exasperación y siguió diciendo algo que me detuvo en mitad de volver a meter la jarra en el refrigerador.

―Eres una buena empleada.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco._

De todas las cosas que podría haber dicho...

Podría haberlo abofeteado en ese momento. Realmente podría haberlo hecho.

―Hay un montón de buenos empleados en el mundo. Pagas lo suficientemente bien como para que alguien no sea incompetente en sus funciones. ―Puse el agua en el refrigerador y cerré la puerta―. No sé por qué estás aquí. Por qué estás insistiendo en que deseas que vuelva _cuando no quiero ser tu ayudante nunca más, Emmett_ **.** No puedo ser más clara.

Ahí. Lo dije, y era doloroso y tranquilizador al mismo tiempo.

―¿Recuerdas cuando empecé a trabajar para ti? ¿Recuerdas que te daba los buenos días y te preguntaba cómo estabas?

No respondió.

Perfecto.

―¿Y recuerdas cuántas veces te pregunté si había algo mal, o traté de bromear contigo solo para que tú me ignorases? ―Lamí mis labios y me detuve donde estaba, con un hombro en el refrigerador, para verlo en la mesa de la cocina―. No creo que nadie pueda irritarte a menos que le dejes. Y de todos modos, he dicho que nada de esto importa. No quiero trabajar para ti.

El grandote se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, con sus fosas nasales ensanchadas.

―Importa porque quiero que vuelvas.

―Ni siquiera importaba que estuviese allí para empezar. ―Una irritación repentina por lo que intentaba hacer, hizo que los nervios de mi columna vertebral se volvieran fuego. _No vas a golpear tu cabeza contra la nevera. No vas golpear tu cabeza contra la nevera_ ―. Ni siquiera me conoces…

―Te conozco ―me interrumpió.

Una exasperación sin límites se apoderó de mi pecho.

―No me conoces. Nunca has tratado de conocerme, así que no me vengas con eso ―le espeté e inmediatamente me sentí culpable por alguna razón estúpida―. Te dije que renunciaba y no te importó una mierda **.** No sé por qué te importa ahora, pero eso da igual. Esta relación de trabajo entre tú y yo está acabada, y eso era todo lo que teníamos para empezar. Encuentra a otra persona, porque no voy a volver a trabajar para ti. Ese es el final de la historia.

Emmett no parpadeó, no inhaló o exhaló; ni siquiera se inmutó. Su mirada estaba fija en mí al igual que sus pupilas eran láseres capaces de manipulación emocional. Por el momento más largo de tiempo, no hubo ni un solo sonido en mi pequeño apartamento. Luego, bruscamente, en un tono que era totalmente Emmett, como si no hubiera escuchado una sola palabra que salía de mi boca, dijo:

―No quiero a alguien nuevo. Te quiero a ti.

De repente, deseé haber grabado su réplica, así podría venderla en Internet para los cientos de chicas que llenaban su bandeja de entrada cada semana con ofertas de citas, mamadas, compañía y sexo.

Pero estaba demasiado ocupada sintiéndome cada vez más y más molesta para hacerlo.

¿De dónde diablos sacaba la sangre fría para decirme eso?

―Tal vez, y solo quiero que pienses en ello para el futuro, debas considerar que otros factores son importantes en la retención de empleados. Ya sabes, como hacer que las personas se sientan apreciadas, dándoles una razón para permanecer fieles a ti. No se trata solo de un cheque de pago ―contesté lo más suave que pude, aunque sabía muy bien que no merecía exactamente ser manejado con guantes de seda―. Encontrarás a alguien. Simplemente no voy a ser yo.

Sus ojos marrones se agudizaron y dejaron una sensación de inquietud en la boca de mi estómago.

―Te pagaré más.

―Escúchame. Esto no se trata de dinero, por el amor de Dios.

Alrededor de un millar de diferentes pensamientos parecían pasar por su cabeza en ese instante mientras una de sus mejillas se contrajo en lo que parecía ser la mitad de una mueca.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando, y suspiré. ¿Cómo llegamos a este punto? Hace seis semanas, no podía conseguir que me dijera "Hola". Ahora, estaba en mi apartamento, sentado a mi mesa de comedor usada, pidiéndome que trabajara para él de nuevo después de irme.

Era como un episodio de _La Dimensión Desconocida._

Echó la barbilla hacia atrás en un gesto decidido con el que estaba demasiado familiarizada.

―Mi visado vence el próximo año ―dijo entre dientes.

Y... Cerré mi boca.

Hace unos meses, recordé abrir su correo y ver algo acerca de su visado en una carta de aspecto oficial. Una carta que pensé que podría haber llegado de nuevo justo antes de marcharme, cuando le había dicho que necesitaba comprobar las cosas que había dejado sobre su escritorio.

No entendía cómo un visado podría ser utilizado como una excusa para ser un idiota.

―Bueno. ¿Ya enviaste la documentación para renovarlo? ―Apenas habían salido las palabras de mi boca, cuando me pregunte qué demonios estaba haciendo. Esto no era mi asunto. Él había hecho que no fuera mi asunto.

Pero todavía no me lo esperaba cuando dijo:

―No

No lo entendía.

―¿Por qué no? ―¡Maldita sea! _¿Por qué demonios le haces preguntas?,_ me regañé.

―Es un visado de trabajo. ―Sus palabras eran lentas, como si yo fuera una disminuida mental o algo así.

Todavía no entendía cuál era el problema.

―Depende de que juegue para los Three Hundreds.

Parpadeé, pensando tal vez que había recibido demasiados golpes en el cráneo en su carrera.

―No entiendo cuál es el problema.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle por qué estaba preocupado por su visado, cuando cualquier equipo con el que firmase le ayudaría a conseguir uno nuevo, se aclaró la garganta **.**

―No quiero volver a Canadá. Me gusta aquí.

Este era el mismo nativo de Winnipeg que solo había vuelto una vez a su tierra natal en todo el tiempo que habíamos trabajado juntos **.** Había crecido en El Paso, pero no iba a "casa" mucho tampoco porque nada realmente se sentía como en casa ya. No

había tenido un lugar que me hiciera sentir segura o ser querida o cálida, o cualquiera de los sentimientos que pensé que podría estar asociado con lo que debe sentirse como "casa".

Miré hacia la pared junto a su cabeza, a la espera de la próxima revelación para ayudar a darle sentido a lo que estaba diciendo.

—Todavía no entiendo cuál es el problema aquí.

Con un profundo suspiro, apoyó su barbilla sobre su mano y finalmente explicó:

—Si no estoy en un equipo, no puedo quedarme aquí.

¿Por qué no estaría jugando? ¿Su pie lo molestaba? Quería preguntar, pero no lo hice.

—Bien… ¿no hay algún otro tipo de visado que puedas solicitar?

—No quiero conseguir otro visado.

Solté un suspiro y cerré la puerta del refrigerador, mis dedos instantáneamente subieron a mis gafas.

—Bien. Habla con un abogado de inmigración. Estoy segura de que uno de ellos puede ayudarte a conseguir tu residencia permanente. —Mordí el interior de mi mejilla por un segundo antes de añadir—: Tienes dinero para resolverlo, y eso es muchísimo mejor que lo que la mayoría de la gente tiene. —Entonces, una idea apareció en mi cabeza y, antes de que me pensara dos veces sugerirla, o desaconsejarme no decir nada ya que no me sentía particularmente amigable, solté—: O simplemente encuentra una ciudadana estadounidense que se case contigo.

Su mirada se había desplazado al techo en algún punto, pero en ese momento, la movió para escudriñarme. Esos marcados rasgos estaban serenos, y ni siquiera remotamente cerca de un ceño fruncido.

—Encuentra a alguien que te guste, sal por un tiempo o algo, y luego le pides que se case contigo. Siempre puedes divorciarte después. —Hice una pausa y pensé en una prima lejana de Angela—. También hay gente allí afuera que lo haría si le pagas lo suficiente, pero eso es complicado porque estoy bastante segura de que es un delito intentar conseguir arreglar tus papeles casándote con alguien por esa razón. Es algo en que pensar.

Parpadeé, notando que su expresión había pasado de escudriñadora a contemplativa. Pensativa. Demasiado pensativa. Esta rara sensación se subió por mi cuello. Raro, raro, raro, diciéndome que había algo raro, diciéndome que probablemente debería salir de su línea de visión. Di un paso atrás y lo miré.

—¿Qué?

Nada en este mundo podría haberme preparado para lo que salió de su boca después.

—Cásate conmigo.

— _¿Qué?_ —Eso salió de mi boca tan sorprendida y groseramente como imaginé que lo hizo, estaba segura.

Estaba drogado. Se encontraba realmente drogado hasta la mierda.

—Cásate conmigo —repitió, como si no lo hubiera escuchado la primera vez.

Me apoyé contra la encimera, debatiéndome entre estar débil por la sorpresa o estupefacta por cuán ridícula era su declaración, y me resolví por solo mirar en blanco en general hacia su rostro como granito.

—Tomas drogas, ¿verdad?

—No. —Las usualmente tensas esquinas de la boca de Emmett se relajaron una fracción, la tensión en su cuerpo disminuyó solo una pequeña cantidad, pero fue lo suficiente para que lo notara—. Puedes ayudarme a conseguir mi residencia.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Tal vez tenía daño cerebral, después de todo. Había visto a alguno de los tipos con lo que se enfrentó, ¿cómo podría haber salido sin daño alguno después de tantos años?

—¿Por qué haría eso? —Me quedé boquiabierta—. ¿Por qué siquiera _querría_ hacer eso?

Esa fuerte mandíbula pareció apretarse.

—No quiero trabajar para ti, mucho menos casarme contigo para ayudarte a arreglar tus papeles. —Una idea resonó en mi cerebro, y casi alcé mis manos con alegría por la brillantez detrás de ella—. Cásate con alguien que pueda ser tu asistente también. Tiene mucho sentido.

Él había comenzado a asentir cuando traje la idea de la asistente, pero la emoción en sus ojos era un poco inquietante. Parecía demasiado determinado, demasiado en paz con cualquier mierda loca que estaba pasando por su cabezota.

—Es perfecto —agregó—. Tú puedes hacerlo.

Me ahogué. Tan desesperadamente como quería decir algo, para discutir con él o solo decirle que había perdido la cabeza, nada logró salir de mi boca. Estaba atónita.

 _Jodidamente atónita_.

Emmett consumía crack.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Dejaste caer tu barra de pesas sobre tu cuello en el banquillo?

—Lo has dicho; es un plan perfecto.

 _¿Qué había hecho?_

—No es perfecto. No es nada cercano a perfecto —parloteé—. Ya no trabajo para ti, y aunque lo hiciera, no lo haría. —¿En serio? ¿Pensaba que lo haría? No sabía que fuera nada menos que práctico, y esto simplemente era indignante.

Pero no hacía caso. Podía decirlo. Tenía su expresión de pensar.

—Isabella, tienes que hacerlo.

¿No entendía que no éramos amigos? ¿Que me había tratado de forma opuesta a la que tratarías a alguien que te importa?

—No. No tengo que hacerlo y no lo voy a hacer. —Si encontraba a la persona correcta, no me opondría a casarme algún día en el futuro. No pensaba en casarme a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía, me gustaba la idea. Los padres de Angela habían sido el ejemplo perfecto de una grandiosa relación; por supuesto, quería algo como eso en el futuro, si era posible. Siendo realista, sabía que estaría bien sola.

Y no iba a tachar a los niños de mi lista de cosas que me gustarían si no tuviera a la persona correcta en mi vida. Apenas sabía lo que quería en una pareja, pero más que nada, sabía lo que no quería.

Y Emmett, incluso en sus mejores días, no era esa persona. O nada cercano a ello. Seguro, era apuesto, cualquiera con ojos podría ver eso. Solo su cuerpo tenía a las mujeres de todas las edades girando en sus asientos para conseguir una buena mirada, porque Emmett exudaba virilidad, ¿y a qué mujer no le gustaba un hombre que lucía como si bebiera testosterona a galones? Él era un gran trago de agua fría, o eso me habían dicho. De acuerdo, y tenía dinero, pero eso no era un requisito estricto para un futuro novio o esposo. Podía ganar mi propio dinero.

Eso era lo que pensaba.

Excepto por los primeros tres meses de mi trabajo, nunca pensé que sintiera algo

por "El Muro de Winnipeg". Me atraía físicamente, claro. Pero para mí, y por todo lo que le había visto pasar a mi madre, saltando de una relación a otra toda mi vida, eso no era suficiente. Mi último novio no había sido el tipo más guapo del planeta, pero era divertido y agradable, y nos gustaban las mismas cosas. Nos llevábamos bien. La única razón por la que nos separamos fue porque le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Seattle y no había estado convencida de sentirme lo suficientemente enamorada de él como para mudarme al otro lado del país, aún más alejada de las pocas personas en mi vida que me importaban. Ya lo había hecho una vez yendo a la escuela en Tennessee.

Emmett no coincidía con ninguno de los requisitos que cumplía mi ex. No era divertido o agradable, no nos gustaban las mismas cosas y, basados en las últimas dos semanas de nuestra relación de trabajo, no nos llevábamos bien.

 _¿Y por qué demonios estaba siquiera pensando las razones del porqué esto era una mala idea?_ Era un terrible punto en blanco. Uno que no iba a cruzar. De ninguna manera, no hay cómo.

Emmett, por otra parte, no estaba prestando atención. No tenía que decirme ni una palabra para que supiera que ignoraba todo lo que salía de mi boca.

—Emmett, escúchame. — _Por segunda vez en tu vida_ , añadí en mi cabeza—. Estoy segura de que Aro puede encontrarte a alguien. Solo pregunta.

Ese comentario le hizo prestar atención. Sus gruesas y oscuras cejas se alzaron.

—No voy a decirle a Aro.

Empujé mis gafas, aunque estaban en su lugar.

—¿Tú lo harías? —preguntó.

Sí, hice una mueca. No confiaría en Aro ni para poner algo en el correo por mí.

—¿Qué tal Marcus?

No respondió.

Ah. _Touché_.

—¿Jasper?

Emmett simplemente negó.

—¿Tus amigos?

—Ya les habría dicho si quisiera que ellos supieran —explicó con un tono cuidadoso que le dio demasiado sentido.

Con ese comentario, algunas de las cosas repentinamente tuvieron sentido. Claro que había sido serio sobre volver de su lesión. Pero por encima de eso, su humor extra terrible por el miedo a ser deportado si se iba de la organización se añadió a eso. Además, lidiar con su manager y agente, que no se veían totalmente a bordo con lo que sea que Emmett quería una vez que su contrato llegara a su fin, solo empeoró las cosas. Pero había una cosa que realmente no cuadraba una vez que pensé en ella, y era la razón por la que no quería volver a Canadá o por qué no quería quedarse en Dallas.

—¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto? —pregunté vacilantemente.

Esos iris marrones se fijaron en mí, líneas arrugaron su amplia frente.

Antes de que pudiera desaconsejármelo, fruncí el ceño en respuesta.

—En realidad nunca me has dicho nada antes. —Parpadeé—. Jamás. Pero ahora renuncio, y repentinamente pasas por mi apartamento, pidiéndome que vuelva a trabajar para ti cuando no te había importado ni una mierda que lo dejara, y quieres que me case contigo para lograr arreglar tus papeles. Estás diciéndome cosas sobre las que no quieres decirle a nadie más y… es raro, hombre. No sé qué demonios esperas que te diga.

—Estoy diciéndotelo porque… —Abrió su boca y la cerró rápidamente. La abrió una vez más antes de cerrarla de nuevo, los músculos en sus mejillas se movieron, como si en serio no supiera por qué estaba haciéndolo. Demonios, no lo entendía. Finalmente, Emmett encogió esos enormes y redondeados hombros y se aseguró de que nuestras miradas se encontraran—. Me gustas tanto como me gusta cualquiera.

Maldición.

 _Maldita sea._

Angela me había dicho que no tenía agallas. En realidad, estoy bastante segura de sus palabras exactas habían sido: _"Eres una incauta, Isa"._

 _Me gustas tanto como me gusta cualquiera_ no debería haber sido un cumplido. En realidad no debería serlo. No era así de tonta. Pero…

Una risa áspera escapó inesperadamente de mí y luego me reía disimuladamente, levantando mis ojos hacia el cielo escarchado.

Viniendo de alguien como Emmett, supongo que eso fue el mayor cumplido que podría conseguir jamás.

 _Me gustas tanto como me gusta cualquiera._ Caramba.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —inquirió Emmett, con su boca fruncida.

Puse una mano sobre mis ojos y me incliné hacia adelante sobre la encimera de la cocina, riendo un poco mientras frotaba el hueso de mi frente con resignación.

—Hay una enorme diferencia entre no irritarte como el demonio y nosotros siendo amigos, Emmett. Has hecho eso perfectamente claro, ¿no lo crees?

Su parpadeo fue inocente, tan sincero, que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con eso.

—No me molestas.

 _No me molestas._

Comencé a carcajearme —realmente a carcajearme— y estaba bastante segura de que sonó como si estuviera llorando cuando en realidad estaba riendo.

—Eres la mujer más calmada que he conocido jamás.

 _Calmada._ Estaba matándome.

A esto era a lo que había llegado mi vida. Tomando el medio idiota cumplido de un hombre que solo se preocupaba por una cosa: él mismo. Un hombre al que había tratado de convertir en mi amigo una y otra vez sin éxito.

Para su crédito, esperó un poco antes de decir con cuidado, muy calmadamente y casi con gentileza:

—Esto no es divertido.

Tuve que agacharme detrás de los gabinetes de la cocina porque mi estómago estaba apretándose con fuerza.

—Me estás pidiendo, oh, demonios, me duele el estómago, realizar un delito, y tu razonamiento para que lo haga es porque _"te gusto tanto como te gusta cualquiera_ ", porque _"no molesto"_ , y porque soy _"calmada"._ —Mantuve mis manos arriba para hacer comillas en el aire sobre la parte superior de los gabinetes—. Mierda. No creí que tuvieras sentido del humor, pero lo tienes.

El mejor jugador defensivo en la Organización Nacional de Fútbol no vaciló con la apertura que le di.

—¿Entonces lo harás?

Ni siquiera podía estar molesta por su persistencia después de eso. Todavía me reía sobre mis grandiosos atributos como una posible esposa falsa.

—No, pero esto ha sido lo más destacado desde que te conozco. En serio. Desearía que hubieras sido así conmigo desde el comienzo. Trabajar para ti habría sido muchísimo más divertido, e incluso podría haber pensado en volver por un poco más de tiempo.

Sin embargo, no era suficiente. Trabajar para él permanentemente no era parte del plan, especialmente no después de todo lo que pasó, y todo lo que me pedía ahora. _Casarme con él._

Había perdido la maldita cabeza.

El plan después de volverme completamente autónoma en mi trabajo de diseñadora gráfica era pagar la terrorífica cantidad del préstamo estudiantil que todavía tenía, comprar mi propia casa, comprar un auto nuevo y el resto… todo podría caer en su lugar a su propio tiempo. Viajar, encontrar a alguien que me gustara lo suficiente para estar con él en una relación, tal vez tener niños si quería uno, y continuar mi independencia financiera.

Y para hacer dinero, necesitaba trabajar, así que me obligué a ponerme de pie y encogerme de hombros hacia mi antiguo jefe.

—Mira, encontrarás a alguien si solo lo intentas un poco. Eres atractivo, tienes dinero y eres un tipo decente la mayoría del tiempo. —Me aseguré de fijarlo con una mirada que hizo énfasis en "la mayoría del tiempo"—. Si encuentras a alguien que te agrade, siquiera un poco, estoy segura de que podrías hacerlo funcionar. Te daría el número de unas de mis amigas, pero te volverían loco después de diez minutos, y no estoy lo suficientemente enojada contigo como para darte alguno de los de mis hermanas.

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla, sin saber qué más decir, completamente consciente de que probablemente nunca entendería qué lo había llevado a este tiempo y momento conmigo.

¿Y qué le llevó a hacerlo?

Sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro mientras su frente se arrugaba y negó.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—No, no lo haces. —Me encogí de hombros nuevamente y le ofrecí una sonrisa reacia, una amable porque era muy consciente de que no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le dijera que no—. Resolverás todo por tu cuenta. No me necesitas.

* * *

 _ **Les dejo dos nuevos capítulos y este fin de semana seguramente les subiré otro más.**_

 ** _Cuéntenme que les parece la historia hasta ahora._**

 ** _Gracias por leer_**

 ** _xoxo_**


	8. Capitulo 7

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Volteando mi sándwich de queso a la parrilla, me reí en el teléfono.

—No voy a ir. Tampoco creo que le guste mucho a él de todas maneras.

—No me gustó Tylor hasta nuestra tercera cita y míranos ahora. —El argumento de Angela era probablemente el peor que pudo haber escogido.

Las cinco veces que me encontré con él en los últimos seis meses fueron cinco veces de más. Sabía de hecho que su hermano se sentía de la misma manera sobre él. Habíamos estado con él por el cumpleaños de Angela y, en pocos minutos, habíamos compartido una mirada de _"es un idiota"._ Ninguno de nosotros trató de ocultar nuestro disgusto y, en este instante, nada salió en realidad de mi boca, lo que decía más que suficiente, supuse.

No sorprendentemente, supo a qué se debía mi silencio y suspiró.

—Es realmente agradable conmigo.

Dudaba mucho eso. Las veces que habíamos salido, trató de pelearse con alguien… por ninguna razón. Parecía muy nervioso, malhumorado y demasiado engreído. Además, no me gustaban las vibras que desprendía y había aprendido a escuchar mis instintos cuando se trataba de la gente.

Le dije varias veces a ella como me sentía, pero lo ignoraba con frecuencia.

—Oye, no tengo nada amable que decir, así que no voy a decir nada —comenté.

El gran suspiro que salió de ella me dejó saber que ya no quería hablar de Tyler, muy consciente de que era una causa perdida. Nada conseguiría que cambiara de opinión sobre él a menos que salvara mi vida o algo.

—Todavía pienso que deberías salir en otra cita. Al menos puedes tomarte unos tragos.

¿Por qué siquiera le había contado que mi cita de anoche me había invitado a salir de nuevo? Lo sabía mejor. En realidad lo hacía.

—Tomé tanto vino como mi hígado pudo soportar anoche solo para pasar las dos horas. Estoy bien.

Hizo un sonido de "bah".

—No hay tal cosa como demasiado vino.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber?

—No lo sé. ¿Lo hay?

—No lo sé, Betty Ford. Dímelo tú.

La persona que era casi mi hermana tanto como mi amiga, soltó esa ruidosa risa familiar que resultaba tan cercana a casa como era posible.

—Jódete. Solo bebo dos, tal vez tres veces a la semana.

—Si esa es tu forma de convencerme que no tienes un problema con la bebida, no está funcionando. —Reí.

Hizo un sonido de pedorreta con la boca.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué hablo contigo algunas veces.

—¿Porque a nadie más le gustas, salvo a mí, tu hermano y los chicos?

Angie hizo en verdadero ruido reflexivo.

—Probablemente es eso.

Ambas nos reímos a carcajadas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cuándo estás libre? —pregunté. No la había visto desde que tiñó mi cabello.

—Oh, ah, déjame avisarte. Tengo planes con Tyler.

Sí, es posible que hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco un poco.

—Bueno, avísame cuando no los tengas. —Dejé que la cosa de Tylor me entrara por un oído y me saliera por el otro.

—Lo haré. Quiero probar un color diferente en ti. ¿Se te ven las raíces?

Estaba medio dándole vueltas a que no había preguntado si podía teñir mi cabello de nuevo cuando tres golpes fuertes sonaron en mi puerta.

—Espera un segundo. —Apagando el fogón de la estufa, me dirigí hacia la puerta. No era ninguno de mis vecinos, ninguno de ellos tocaba tan fuerte para sacudir la puerta en las raras ocasiones en las que venían.

Con ese pensamiento, supe exactamente quién era antes de incluso mirar por la mirilla.

—Aliento apestoso, déjame llamarte más tarde. Yo, mmmm, alguien está tocando a la puerta —expliqué abruptamente. Todavía no le había contado a ella, o a nadie, que Emmett me había pedido que volviera a trabajar para él, mucho menos que hace una semana me pidió matrimonio para que pudiera ser un residente permanente. Había pensado en llamar a Jasper, pero decidí no hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, adiós. —No tuve la oportunidad de decir adiós antes de que el tono de marcado llenara el receptor.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté, incluso aunque apostaría veinte dólares a que ya lo sabía.

—Emmett —respondió la voz al otro lado de la puerta justo cuando me puse de puntillas para echar un vistazo por la mirilla. En efecto, una complexión bronceada con ojos color chocolate y una boca familiar presionada con fuerza me saludaron a través del cristal.

No fue hasta que abrí la puerta que me di cuenta que tenía una sudadera con la capucha puesta sobre su cabello oscuro. Elevé mi ceja hacia él, mientras permanecía ahí, pareciéndose a su apodo cuando sus hombros llenaron el marco de la puerta. En realidad, parecía un maldito muro humano.

—Has vuelto. —Parpadeé—. Otra vez.

Mientras que aceptaba a regañadientes que a veces no tenía agallas, también era muy consciente de que una vez que me dabas una razón para dejar de gustarme, era casi imposible que volvieras a caerme bien. Podías preguntarle a Jessica. Aunque podía superar a Emmett siendo un pequeño gruñón malhumorado, la cosa de Aro lo había arrojado en un territorio irreconciliable. Básicamente, había logrado llegar a la Tierra del Olvido. Cuando todo se vino abajo, me había lastimado.

Me dio una mirada que no estaba segura de cómo interpretar antes de entrar en mi apartamento; sin una invitación, su pecho rozando contra mi brazo en el proceso. Estaba irradiando una enorme cantidad de calor y no necesitaba mirar el reloj para saber que acababa de salir de su sesión de entrenamiento. También olía como si se hubiera saltado la ducha en los vestidores.

Acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando Emmett se detuvo en el recibidor, con las manos en sus caderas, dándome una mirada dura que no entendí.

—Vives con traficantes de drogas.

Ah.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me dejan en paz —Seguro, había tenido que decirles _"No, gracias"_ cerca de una docena de veces, pero no aclaré ese punto.

—¿ _Sabes_ que son traficantes?

Me encogí de hombros de nuevo, decidiendo en ese momento que este imbécil sentencioso no iba a averiguar que algunas de las personas en los edificios al lado del mío estaban en una notoria pandilla con bandanas azules colgando de sus bolsillos. Así que cambié de tema, pensando en mi sándwich esperando en la sartén por mí.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Las palabras estaban fuera de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerme, maldición.

Efectivamente, Emmett asintió, todavía parado en el recibidor entre la puerta y el resto de mi apartamento.

—A ti.

A mí.

En otro mundo, con otra persona, me habría gustado pensar que amaría escuchar a alguien decir que me necesitaba. Pero… este era Emmett. Emmett, quien pensaba que me "necesitaba" para casarme con él; Emmett, que solo había aparecido en mi apartamento porque necesitaba algo de mí. En mi imaginación, formé una pistola con mis dedos, la levanté frente a mí y apreté el gatillo. En la realidad, solo lo miré fijamente sin mostrar emoción, con los párpados cerrándose por su cuenta, enojada.

—No.

—Sí.

Santo Dios.

—No.

— _Sí_ —insistió él.

Mi estómago gruño, recordándome que no había comido nada desde el desayuno hace horas. El malhumor comenzó a acumularse, poniéndome al borde de tener mala actitud hacia este ser humano delirante. Subiendo mis gafas a la parte superior de mi cabeza, froté mis ojos con un suspiro y eché un vistazo hacia él con la vista borrosa.

—Estoy honrada, de verdad —si era honesta conmigo, _realmente no_ —, pero soy la última persona a la que deberías preguntarle.

Sus fosas nasales se ampliaron y levantó su barbilla más alto, acentuando la línea de su mandíbula. Este enorme hombre que enfrentaba a otros hombres grandes para vivir estaba mirándome de forma amenazante _. A mí_.

—¿Tienes novio?

—No…

Me froté un poco más los ojos con la parte carnosa de mis manos e intenté controlar mi frustración. Soltando un suspiro, volví a colocar mis gafas sobre mi nariz y miré fijamente al mastodonte en mi recibidor. Obviamente íbamos a tener que ir allí.

—¿Por dónde te gustaría que empiece?

Cuando todo lo que hizo fue darme esa mirada que me hacía querer meter mi dedo en su nariz, me di cuenta que esa expresión iba a ser la mejor respuesta que conseguiría de él. Si él quería ser un dolor en el culo, yo también podía serlo. ¿Qué tenía que perder? No éramos amigos y no le habían importado mis sentimientos antes, así que no debería sentirme culpable por ser honesta.

Así que empecé.

—De acuerdo. —Enderecé mis hombros para la batalla, mirando el lienzo con una de mis portadas favoritas para apoyo moral. Era un corazón hecho de tacones de muchos colores para un libro llamado _Heeling Love_. Había estado muy orgullosa de mí por esa—. Uno, no nos conocemos.

—Nos conocemos —argumentó el delirante.

Quería moverme a mi siguiente afirmación, pero, al parecer, no íbamos a ser capaces de hacerlo hasta que entendiera cada una de las más que aparentes razones por las que el que le ayudara con su situación con inmigración era una idea terrible.

—Te conozco bastante, bien pero no conoces una sola cosa sobre mí además de mi primer nombre. ¿Acaso sabes siquiera mi apellido?

—Swan.

Lo _conocía_. Jodidamente lo sabía, así que crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y entrecerré mis ojos.

—Lo buscaste ¿no?

Me mostró la misma expresión que me volvía loca. Era tan condenadamente arrogante. Había esta toma popular de él durante una conferencia de prensa después de un juego con una mirada similar disparada a un reportero que le había hecho una pregunta estúpida. Bragas por todo Estados Unidos cayeron ese día. Sin embargo, la única cosa que esa barbilla mordaz, la boca seria y ojos fríos hicieron fue frustrarme como la mierda.

—No veo cual es el problema.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho._

—No sé si estas pretendiendo simplemente ser ignorante o si realmente eres tan cabeza dura. —Rechiné los dientes—. Trabajé para ti durante dos años y no sabías mi apellido. Ni siquiera podías decirme "Hola". Emmett, no es que me estés preguntándome si te preste veinte dólares o te lleve al aeropuerto. No me conoces y ni siquiera te gusto. Y eso está bien, no estoy preocupada por eso, pero no podemos "casarnos" —mostré las comillas en el aire—, para arreglar tus papeles cuando no te gusto. No puedes ignorarme por años, no importarte una mierda que me vaya, tratarme como la mierda y luego esperar que acuda para ayudarte cuando lo pides.

—Te lo dije. Me gustas tanto como…

Oh, Dios mío. Estaba tratando con una pared de ladrillos. Mis ojos casi se giraron mientras combatía la urgencia de no hacer un juego de palabras con su apodo.

—Como cualquiera. ¿Es por eso que dejaste a Aro hablar de mí? ¿Porque te gusto?

Alzó la mano para frotar el lado de su cuello, un color que era casi rosado manchaba sus mejillas.

—Lo haces… —empezó a argumentar. El rosado se las arregló para bajar hasta su garganta.

Maldición.

Tuve que contar hasta seis, mi columna se puso rígida mientras lo hacía. Mis cuerdas vocales estaban tensas. Esto era inútil

—Bien. _Bien_ , Emmett. Ni siquiera sé qué demonios significa eso, pero de acuerdo; con seguridad me lo has demostrado en los pasados dos años. Ahora no tienes una asistente y quieres convertirte en residente y estás aquí. Eso parece muy genuino, ¿no te parece? Pero de acuerdo, te daré el beneficio de la duda. Tal vez puedas tolerarme por alguna extraña razón y no querías que me pusiera toda presuntuosa así que no lo hiciste notar. —Eso sonaba como una completa mierda en mis oídos—. ¿Que hay sobre que lo que me pides hacer sea un delito grave? ¿Podría ir a la cárcel y tú podrías ser deportado? ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Es solo ilegal si te atrapan.

Mi boca se abrió. Me dejó totalmente sin palabras. ¿Esto era un sueño? ¿Incluso era la vida real?

—Tengo un plan —concluyó en esa baja, baja voz que me recordó a un camión de dieciocho ruedas acelerando su motor.

Demasiado tarde, tuve la sensación de que esto era una causa perdida.

—El gobierno toma estas cosas con seriedad, sabes. Yo seré la que vaya a la cárcel, no tú. —De acuerdo, no sabía si en realidad había pena de cárcel o no, pero quizás.

—He hecho mi investigación. Tengo un plan.

Aquí iba con su maldito plan, de nuevo.

—Tengo un plan también, y parte de mi plan no es el casarme con alguien para ayudarlo a arreglar sus papeles de inmigración. Lo siento, Emmett. Realmente lo siento, pero estás en las mejores circunstancias posibles para encontrar a alguien que se case contigo, si eso es lo que quieres. No tendrías que hacerlo, no obstante. Tal vez, puedas pagarle a alguien un montón de dinero para acelerar tus documentos.

—Casarme es la mejor manera de hacerlo. —Hizo una pausa. Sus grandes manos estaban visiblemente hechas puños a sus lados y juro que se veía incluso más grande en ese momento—. No quiero otro visado.

Mi corazón reaccionó un poco porque era débil y patético, y porque me sentía como una idiota por decirle que no. Odiaba no ayudar a la gente que lo necesitaba. Pero esto era ridículo. Aquí estaba un hombre que nunca fue particularmente amable conmigo o trató de ser mi amigo hasta que renuncié. Ahora, parecía que me estaba pidiendo el mundo y no me sentía con derecho para dárselo.

—No sé qué decirte. —Negué—. Estás loco. No voy a hacerlo y no sé de dónde sacas las bolas para preguntármelo.

Su mirada estaba fija en la mía, indómita y sin parpadear, como si no le acabara de decir que no otra vez. Su barbilla se elevó mientras sus labios desaparecieron por un momento, curvándose detrás de sus dientes. Dientes que sabía que eran blancos y perfectos.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo?

Apunté mi pistola imaginaria en su dirección y apreté el gatillo antes de respirar profundamente para calmarme.

—Incluso si me hubiera ido en buenos términos, aun así no volvería a trabajar para ti, mucho menos ayudarte a conseguir tu visado o tu residencia, o lo que sea que quieres hacer.

Sus ojos vagaron por mi rostro lentamente, haciéndome extremadamente consciente del hecho de que no estaba usando maquillaje… o un asqueroso sujetador. Afortunadamente, solo había visto mirar a Emmett a otra cosa que a mi rostro una vez y esa había sido la noche que apareció y estaba usando un vestido corto. Por otro lado, tampoco nunca lo había visto mirar fijamente el pecho o culo de una mujer. Le había dicho a la prensa una docena de veces en el pasado que no tenía tiempo para relaciones y tenía razón. No lo tenía.

—Puedo verlo en tu rostro, Isabella —afirmó, haciendo que ignorara temporalmente la situación en la que me encontraba.

La palabra _estúpido_ rebotó por toda mi cabeza.

—No he estado enojada contigo desde que me fui de tu casa.

—Mientes. Estás poniendo esa expresión que haces cuando intentas no mostrar que estás enojada —explicó, incluso mientras su mirada se enfocó en mí, haciéndome sentir muy cohibida.

—No lo hago —gruñí prácticamente.

Su rostro imperturbable dijo lo que las palabras no. _Mentirosa_.

Perdí la paciencia. Estaba hambrienta, malhumorada e irritada. Esa era la absoluta verdad. Por la forma en la que la vena de mi frente pulsaba, todavía estaba aferrándome a una no tan insignificante cantidad residual de ira dirigida a él.

—De acuerdo. Bien. Sí, todavía estoy un poco enojada contigo. Permitiste que Aro, de todas las personas, hablara de mí a mis espaldas. —Parpadeé—. _Aro._ —A ese punto, mi sangre no sabía si ir a mi rostro o lejos de él—. Aro, que vendería a su propio hijo por un precio. Tal vez no somos amigos, pero tienes que saber que me preocupaba por ti mucho más que el jodido _Aro_.

Solo decir su nombre en voz alta me enojaba y tuve que decirme que me controlara.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco._

Me mordí la parte interior de mi mejilla y parpadeé hacia él.

—Nunca jamás me has dicho un solo jodido "lo siento". ¿Entiendes lo desconsiderado que es eso? Nunca te disculpas por nada, _nada_. Después de todo lo que hice por ti, todo lo que he hecho por ti, cosas que fueron más allá de solo ser tu empleada, y tú solo… Nunca, nunca dejaría que nadie hablara mierda de ti —dije asegurándome de que su mirada se fijara en la mía cuando hablé, de manera que pudiera entender, o al menos ver, que no estaba simplemente siendo una imbécil por ser una imbécil—. Además de eso, estabas actuando como un verdadero imbécil antes de que renunciara —lo acusé, sintiendo ese ardor familiar de la decepción quemando en mi pecho—. ¿Por qué querría hacer algo por ti? No hay lealtad entre nosotros. No somos amigos. —Me encogí de hombros—. Puede que no sepas nada sobre mí, pero sé casi todo lo que hay que saber sobre ti, y eso no significa nada ahora. Terminé. Te respetaba. Te admiraba, simplemente… no te importó. No sé cómo puedes esperar que deje pasar todo eso como si nada.

Honestamente, estaba sorprendida por haber perdido el control y podría estar incluso más sorprendida por no jadear al final de mi discurso.

La vena en mi cabeza pulsaba. Mis manos se hicieron puños y me sentí más enojada que nunca en el pasado. Sin embargo, cuando realmente me concentré en el hombre usando la sudadera con capucha de pie a un metro y medio en el recibidor de mi apartamento, no pude evitar hacer una pausa.

Las venas en su cuello se tensaron. Sus pómulos se hicieron más prominentes que nunca. Pero era la emoción en la forma de su boca la que nunca había visto antes.

—Tienes razón.

No era que no esperara que en cierta forma se disculpara… una pequeña parte de mí lo esperaba. Pero…

 _¿Qué?_

—No debería haberle permitido decir eso.

—No jodas.

Ignoró mi comentario.

—Debería haberte tratado mejor.

¿Se suponía que no estuviera de acuerdo?

Como si sintiera lo mucho que sus palabras estaban fallando, Emmett cuadró sus hombros hacia atrás con decisión.

—Lo siento.

Mis manos se abrieron y cerraron a mis lados. No estaba segura qué decir, incluso mientras trataba de regular el latido enojado de mi corazón.

—Fuiste una gran asistente —añadió Emmett.

Seguí mirándolo. Por supuesto que había sido buena, pero también fui la única asistente que había tenido, así que…

Con una mano en su cuello, su nuez de Adán sobresalió. Habría jurado que esos impresionantes hombros se hundieron.

—Siempre has sido leal a mí, y no lo aprecié hasta que te fuiste.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra por algunos momentos. Tal vez estaba esperando que le diera pelea de nuevo y quizá estaba esperando que él me pidiera hacer algo que no quería hacer. ¿Quién lo sabía? Pero debió haber pasado el tiempo suficiente porque Emmett al fin se aclaró la garganta.

—Isabella, lo siento por todo.

Podía creer que estaba ligeramente arrepentido, pero una mayor parte de mi consciencia creía que no estaría disculpándose si no quisiera algo de mí. No pude evitar sentirme escéptica y estaba segura que esa emoción se mostraba en todo mi rostro.

Pero Emmett no era un idiota ni nada cerca de eso, y continuó:

—He estado enojado por otras cosas que no tienen nada que ver contigo. No he tratado de ser amable, eso es verdad, pero nunca me he desquitado o querido ser mezquino contigo tampoco.

Resoplé, con la escena del gimnasio y la estación de radio en el frente de mi cerebro.

Debió haber sabido lo que estaba pensando porque movió la cabeza con frustración o resignación, ni lo sabía ni me importaba.

—Lo siento si me desquité contigo. Disculparse no cambia nada, pero lo digo en serio. Lo siento.

¿Quería preguntarle debido a qué otras cosas estaba enojado? Por supuesto. Claro que sí. Pero sabía que si le preguntaba al respecto parecería como una señal de que tal vez tenía una oportunidad de posiblemente convencerme.

No la tenía.

Así que mantuve mi boca cerrada. Había muchas cosas que estaría dispuesta a perdonar, pero mientras más pensaba en ello, más me daba cuenta de que me decepcionó cuando no tenía altas expectativas de que lo hiciera, para empezar. Emmett se convirtió en solo otra persona que no cumplía las expectativas que tenía. ¿Qué clase de mierda era esa? Además, el estrés rodeándolo al ser un imbécil por un corto periodo de tiempo no explicaba el resto de los meses y años en los que nunca me había dado la hora del día.

Emmett siguió observándome con esos ojos de color marrón, observando, observando, observando.

—He estado increíblemente estresado últimamente —dijo, sus palabras como un cebo.

Todo eso ya lo sabía.

Se lamió su labio superior e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo antes de exhalar larga y lentamente.

—¿Puedo usar tu cuarto de baño?

Señalé en dirección a mi habitación y asentí.

—Está ahí.

Desapareció por la puerta entre mi sala y la cocina un segundo más tarde, me tomé un momento para dejar salir mi propia temblorosa respiración. Mi cabeza había empezado a doler solo un poco en algún momento y sabía que era resultado del hambre y la tensión. En la cocina, tomé mi sándwich ahora frío y me incliné sobre el fregadero mientras comía algunos bocados del queso a la parrilla.

No estaba ni siquiera a la mitad cuando Emmettapareció, apoyado en el marco de la puerta que guiaba desde la cocina hasta mi habitación, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Si no estuviera de un humor de mierda, habría apreciado la amplitud de sus hombros, o que sus brazos eran perfectamente proporcionados al resto de su enorme tamaño. No necesité mirar sus muslos para saber que tenían la anchura de una secuoya.

—Te pagaré —dijo mientras no lo estaba revisando con los ojos.

Lista para decirle una vez más que estaba muy bien de dinero, Emmettcontinuó antes de que pudiera.

Dejó caer la bomba.

—Pagaré tus préstamos estudiantiles y te compraré una casa.

Se me cayó el sándwich al fregadero.


	9. Capitulo 8

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Decir que tenía un talón de Aquiles sería un eufemismo.

Al crecer en una familia con cinco hijos y una madre soltera, el dinero siempre había sido ajustado. Tan, tan ajustado. Escaso, en realidad. Los crayones en la escuela primaria eran de esas marcas que no pintaban muy bien. Había usado en su mayoría cosas heredadas hasta que fui lo suficientemente mayor para pagar por mis propias cosas nuevas, y eso no fue hasta que estuve con mis padres adoptivos.

Pero si hubo una cosa que el tener tan poco por tanto tiempo me había enseñado, fue a valorar el dinero y apreciar las cosas. Nadie respetaba tanto el dinero como yo.

Así que había sido el máximo horror cuando apliqué a la universidad y recibí cero becas. Ninguna. Nada. Ni siquiera quinientos dólares.

Era lista, pero no era una estudiante extraordinaria. Era tímida en la escuela. No levanté mucho mi mano en clase, o me uní a cada actividad extracurricular disponible. No jugué deportes porque no había ingresos adicionales por ahí para comprar uniformes, y no había nada para nosotros de niños a lo que unirnos. Mi cosa favorita siempre había sido pasar el tiempo por mi cuenta, dibujando y pintando, si tenía pinturas. No sobresalía en nada que pudiera haberme conseguido una beca escolar. Mi escuela no había tenido un buen programa de artes que valiera la pena; la clase más cercana que había podido tomar fue el Taller de Carpintería y había sobresalido en eso. ¿Pero a dónde me llevó eso?

Tenía un claro recuerdo de mi orientadora escolar diciendo lo promedio que era. En serio. Me dijo eso. _"Tal vez deberías haberte esforzado más"._

Había estado demasiado sorprendida para contar hasta diez después de eso.

Todas las A y el par de B no fueron suficientes. Aun así, había estado horrorizada y decepcionada cuando fui aceptada por cada escuela decente a la que apliqué, pero no recibí ninguna ayuda financiera distinta a la subvención del estado a la que califiqué por mi necesidad financiera, pero eso solo cubría el diez por ciento de toda mi matricula anual.

Y, por supuesto, la escuela a la que quería ir estaba fuera del estado y era increíblemente cara. Me había encantado más de lo que cualquier otra que había ido a ver con mis amigos en el otoño de mi último año.

Así que hice lo impensable. Tomé préstamos. Grandes préstamos estudiantiles.

Luego hice la cosa más impensable en el mundo: no le dije a nadie.

Ni a mis padres adoptivos, ni a mi hermano pequeño, ni a Angela. Nadie lo sabía excepto yo. No había ninguna otra persona en el mundo que cargara el peso de los casi doscientos mil dólares en su conciencia excepto yo.

En los cuatro años desde que me gradué de mi licenciatura, había estado pagando tanto como podía de mis préstamos mientras también intentaba ahorrar dinero para finalmente poder dedicarme a tiempo completo a mi sueño. Una deuda tan grande como la que tenía era una fosa sin fondo que tenías que aceptar como si fuera hepatitis —no iba a ir a ninguna parte—, pero solo servía para hacerme trabajar con más esfuerzo, razón por la cual no me molestaba trabajar para Emmett y luego hacer mis trabajos de diseño en mitad de la noche. Pero había un límite a lo que podías soportar, y había ahorrado y pagado una parte significativa hasta llegar al punto donde sentí que podía respirar por primera vez en años… siempre y cuando no me permitiera ver demasiado cerca los estados de los préstamos o revisar el correo cada mes.

Pero…

—¿Qué piensas? —inquirió el grandote, nivelando su mirada con la mía como si hubiera descubierto mi más grande secreto en la vida.

Lo que pensaba era que estaba malditamente loco. Lo que pensaba era que mi corazón no debería estar latiendo tan rápido. Lo que también pensaba era que nadie más debería haberse enterado de todo el dinero que debía.

Más que nada, sin embargo, una pequeña parte de mí estaba pensando que había un precio para todo.

—¿Isabella?

Parpadeé hacia él antes de mirar mi pobre y contaminado sándwich reposando en el fregadero. Luego respiré profundamente, cerré mis ojos y los abrí una vez más.

—¿Cómo sabes de mis préstamos?

—Siempre lo he sabido.

 _¿Qué?_

—¿Cómo? —Me sentía… me sentía un poco violada, honestamente.

—Aro revisó tus antecedentes. —Eso sonaba vagamente familiar ahora que lo mencionaba, incluso aunque era perturbador escuchar que ellos sabían algo que había intentado guardar para mí misma con tanto esfuerzo—. No hay forma de que te las hayas arreglado para pagarlos —declaró Emmett.

Tenía razón.

Vómito. Vómito. Vómito.

—Lo que sea que debas, lo pagaré.

Solo así. _Lo pagaré_. Como si ciento cincuenta mil dólares no fueran gran cosa.

Me gustaba ver ese programa de la televisión donde los jefes iban de encubierto a sus negocios y entonces, al final, sorprendían a sus empleados con una loca cantidad de dinero para irse de vacaciones, o para pagar cualquier deuda que tuvieran. Más seguido de lo que no, se me llenaban los ojos de agua mirándolo. Los empleados por lo general lloraban y decían que jamás se esperaron que algo como eso les sucediera, o hablaban sobre la gran bendición que ese dinero sería para sus familias. O que el regalo que les era entregado sería un cambio para sus vidas.

Aun así, aquí estaba yo.

Mis manos temblaban. La habilidad para respirar fue robada de mis pulmones.

Mis préstamos eran mi talón de Aquiles.

Solo estaba ligeramente avergonzada de mí misma por no pensar inmediatamente que su oferta era absurda. ¿Por qué no estaba echándolo a patadas y diciéndole que comiera mierda? ¿Por qué no estaba riéndome de su idea? ¿O diciéndole que se largara porque no iba comprarme? No me había tratado bien. No merecía que le hiciera un "favor" y pusiera mi vida en peligro por él.

Apretando mis manos a los lados, dejé que la sensación de estar abrumada se apoderara de mí. Estaba ofreciéndose a pagar por esta cosa que pesaba en mi alma como un bloque de cemento en una piscina. ¿Quién hacía eso?

Mejor aún, ¿quién decía que no a esa oferta? Me gustaba pensar que tomaba decisiones sabias; que hice lo que era lo mejor para mí, o que sería lo mejor para mí a largo plazo. ¿Pero ciento cincuenta mil dólares? _Mierda_.

—Estoy dispuesto a comprometerme —ofreció Emmett, con la mirada fija, la voz tranquila, lo que no ayudó nada.

Balbuceé.

 _Cállate, Isa_ , me dije. _Cállate, cállate, cállate y solo di que sí, idiota. No discutas con él sobre esto. No seas tan tonta. Puedes superar cualquier cosa por tanto dinero. Ésta es la oportunidad de la vida, incluso si lastima tus sentimientos, incluso si es estúpido e ilegal, y no tiene nada de sentido, pero hay un millón de otras mujeres en el mundo que lo harían por menos._

Pero no podía callarme. Simplemente no podía. Era esa parte irritante de mi personalidad que tuve que afilar con los años; la parte que no sabía cómo mantener la boca cerrada algunas veces.

Levanté mis ojos y miré al hombre barbudo de pie en mi apartamento ofreciéndome una oportunidad única en la vida. _Un delito_ , me recordé. Estaba pidiéndome hacer algo que era esencialmente ilegal. Este hombre que nunca le había importada ni una mierda sobre mí hasta ahora, necesitaba algo y no tenía nadie más a quien acudir.

—Emmett…

El hombre más musculoso que había conocido dio un paso hacia el frente y dejó caer las manos a los lados, fijándome en mi sitio con solo su mirada.

—Tienes que ser tú. He pensado en eso. Nadie entiende mi horario de la forma en que tú lo haces. No me molestas y eres… —Negó y me crucificó en el sitio—. Haré lo que sea necesario. Dime lo que quieres y lo tendrás. Lo que sea.

El dolor de cabeza que había estado en mis sienes por el hambre rápidamente se intensificó.

 _Dile que no_ , dijo la parte lista de mi cerebro. Podría pagar mis préstamos con el tiempo. Todavía tenía tiempo.

Pero la otra parte de mi cerebro, la parte lógica, me dijo que sería tonto desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Lo único que tenía que hacer era casarme con el tipo, ¿verdad? ¿Firmar un pedazo de papel? ¿Salvar una fortuna de intereses?

Oh, demonios. De verdad no podía estar cambiando de idea de un momento al otro. Había estado diciéndole que no éramos amigos y lo mucho que había lastimado mis sentimientos y lo tonto que era siquiera traerlo a colación… y ahora estaba considerando su oferta, todo en cuestión de pocos minutos. Por otro lado, más de cien mil dólares dependían de su oferta. Esto no era cualquier cosa.

Fue cuando mi mano comenzó a temblar peor que antes que tuve mi respuesta temporal, e incluso entonces, simplemente querer considerar la opción me hizo sentir como una prostituta.

Podría pensar en mí como una prostituta, pero al menos sería una prostituta sin deudas, ¿verdad?

Su mirada estaba totalmente fija en mí ahí de pie, en mi pequeña cocina en mis anchos pantalones de pijama de _Dr. Pepper_ y una camiseta de tirante fino sin sostén. Este increíblemente apuesto e intimidante hombre quería…

Había algo mal conmigo. Había algo realmente mal conmigo.

 _Dile que se vaya a la mierda. Dile que se vaya a la mierda_.

No lo hice.

—Déjame pensarlo —dije, con la voz rota e insegura.

No cantó victoria por no haberle dicho inmediatamente que se fuera al infierno, lo cual fue sorprendente. En cambio, Emmett habló con mucha calma:

—Está bien. —Dudó por un segundo, moviéndose de un pie a otro—. Lo lamento por arruinarlo.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta por la expresión en sus rasgos.

—Estoy acostumbrado a estar por mi cuenta, Isabella. Nada de lo que hice o dije tiene que ver contigo. Quiero que lo entiendas.

Sin otra palabra, el hombre conocido como "El Muro de Winnipeg" se marchó. El único sonido señalando su partida fue la puerta cerrándose tras él.

Iba a pensar en eso. Iba a pensar en casarme con un tipo por dinero cuando me había alejado de él hace un mes por no defenderme de su manager, por no apoyar el pequeño lazo que pensé que compartíamos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

 _Ser lista_ , susurró esa parte lógica de mi cerebro.

No conseguí dormir por las siguientes dos noches, y eso no fue exactamente una sorpresa. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que durmiera cuando en lo único que pensaba era si de verdad estaba considerando cometer fraude —fraude matrimonial era llamado— para conseguir mucho dinero? ¿Los ladrones pasaban por esto?

Me sentía culpable y ni siquiera había hecho nada.

Me sentía un poco barata también por no decir _"claro que no"_ inmediatamente, pero no me sentía _así_ de barata.

Tener mis préstamos pagados —y la posibilidad de tener una casa propia—, me tentaba mucho más de lo que mi moral podría haber esperado. Por otro lado, la moral no significaba demasiado cuando cargabas una hipoteca por valor de los préstamos cada mes. Vivía en un apartamento que horrorizaría a mis padres adoptivos si supieran cómo era. Mi auto tenía doce años. Mantenía mis gastos al mínimo, solo para gastar mi dinero como necesitaba.

Y luego comencé a pensar… si hacía esto, tendría que divorciarme algún día. Tendría que decirle a mi futuro esposo —si había uno—, que había estado casada una vez y nunca, jamás, podría decirle la verdad sobre por qué lo hice. No era como si pudiera mentir y pretender que jamás sucedió, incluso si era un matrimonio falso y solamente de palabra.

¿Estaba eso bien? ¿Era justo? Tal vez era porque mi madre jamás se casó cuando era joven, pero siempre había imaginado que era algo muy serio, algo especial que no todo el mundo llegaba a hacer. Una unión de dos personas que decidían que iban a enfrentar el mundo juntos; así que debías ser quisquillosa con quién elegías como compañero. Hasta que la muerte los separe y esas cosas, de otra manera, solo estarías desperdiciando tu vida. ¿Verdad?

Cuando no estaba contemplando todas esas cosas, me preguntaba qué demonios en el mundo le diría a las personas en mi vida. Sabrían que estaba hasta el cuello de mierda si de repente decía que me casaba con Emmett. Tendría que mencionar los préstamos si les decía toda la verdad, y preferiría meter mi mano en una olla de agua hirviendo que hacer eso.

Era demasiado. Demasiado.

Y así, finalmente levanté el teléfono y llamé a la única persona que no sería capaz de engañar con mis mentiras. No podía vivir con eso por más tiempo. Estaba cansada, más malhumorada que nunca y no me concentraba porque me encontraba demasiado distraída. Necesitaba tomar una decisión.

—Angela, ¿te casarías con alguien por dinero? —cuestioné de la nada una tarde cuando la llamé durante su descanso del almuerzo.

Sin perder un segundo, hizo un sonido contemplativo.

—Depende. ¿Por cuánto dinero?

Fue entonces cuando noté que había llamado a la persona equivocada. Debí haberle marcado a Seth, mi hermano menor, en su lugar. Era el más sensato en mi vida, el jugador de baloncesto que estudiaba ingeniería mecánica. Siempre había sido muy sabio para su edad. Angela… no tanto.

Solo le dije la verdad a medias.

—¿Y si alguien te compra una casa?

Ella hizo un _"hummmm"_ y luego _"hummm"_ un poco más.

—¿Una buena casa?

—No sería una mansión, zorra ambiciosa, pero no estoy hablando de un basurero tampoco. —Eso pensaba, al menos

.

—¿Lo único que tendría que hacer es casarme con alguien y me compraría una linda casa? —Más tarde, podría reírme de toda la situación que llevó a esta conversación y lo fácil que Angie lo consideró.

—Sí.

—¿Tendría que hacer algo más?

¿Qué más habría? El matrimonio solo sería para conseguir su residencia, no sería una cosa para siempre.

—No lo creo.

—Oh. —Su tono se animó—. Seguro. ¿Por qué no?

 _Seguro. Por qué no._ Dios mío. Resoplé.

—Espera un segundo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? _¿Quién está haciéndolo?_ —replicó finalmente, extremamente interesada.

Cuando le expliqué todo menos lo que había sido el punto culminante para renunciar, esperé por su sabio —por lo general no tan sabio—, consejo.

Lo que recibí fue:

—Hazlo.

—¿Eso es todo? —repliqué. Estaba pidiéndole su opinión para una decisión que cambiaría mi vida, ¿y así era cómo iba a responder?

—Seguro. ¿Por qué no? Tiene dinero, conoces sus peores características y está dispuesto a pagarte. ¿Qué tienes que pensar? —dijo como si fuera muy sencillo.

Era definitivamente la peor persona para pedirle consejos.

—Es ilegal.

—En ese caso, asegúrate de que no te atrapen.

 _Muy bien, Emmett Junior_ , pensé antes de que ella siguiera.

—La gente lo hace todo el tiempo. ¿Recuerdas a Heidi? —Esa era su prima, ¿cómo podía olvidarla?—. Ese tipo salvadoreño con el que se casó, le pagó cinco mil dólares. Podrías conseguir una casa, Isa. Podrías ser un poco más agradecida.

Definitivamente la peor persona.

—No somos los mayores fans del otro.

Eso la hizo exasperar.

—Le caes bien a casi todos. No puede odiarte exactamente si te lo pidió a ti y no alguien más. Estoy segura de que tendría perras haciendo fila en la cuadra si pusiera algo de esfuerzo.

Su comentario me hizo gemir.

—¿De verdad crees que debería hacerlo?

—No hay una razón por la que no deberías. No tienes novio. No tienes nada que perder.

Estaba poniéndolo muy fácil, haciéndome sentir estúpida por no saltar inmediatamente ante la oportunidad, pero algo se había movido en mis entrañas, y no fue hasta que dijo la cosa sobre las perras haciendo fila que me di cuenta de lo que era. Mi orgullo. Me crují los nudillos.

—No estoy segura de cómo me sentiría estando casada y teniendo que soportar que mi _esposo_ —casi me ahogué con la palabra—, esté con otras personas durante el matrimonio. Incluso si es de mentir. Alguien se enteraría de que estamos casados, y no quiero verme como la pobre esposa idiota cuyo esposo la engaña y todo el mundo lo sabe.

Angela murmuró de nuevo:

—¿Salía con alguien durante el tiempo que trabajaste para él?

No lo hizo. Nunca. Ni siquiera tenía mujeres agregadas en los contactos de su teléfono. Yo lo sabría. Había sido quien fue a la tienda a conseguirle un nuevo teléfono y transferí sus contactos, y era posible que los hubiera revisado. Definitivamente nunca hubo alguien pasando la noche en su casa, o alguna mujer pasando el rato. No pudo haber tenido alguna escapada después de los juegos porque, de acuerdo con Jasper, Emmett siempre se iba directo a su cuarto de hotel después.

Así que, sí, me sentía un poco tonta.

—No.

—Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad?

Tragué saliva.

—No puedo salir con nadie tampoco.

Eso hizo que ella estallara en carcajadas y, de repente, me sentí insultada por lo fuerte que se reía.

—Eres graciosa.

—No es gracioso. —Bien, no había tenido novio en un par de años. ¿Cuál demonios era el problema?

Su histérica risa se hizo más alta.

— _No puedo salir con nadie tampoco_ —se burló en una voz que se suponía que era la mía—. Ahora estás inventando pura mierda.

Era un hecho bien sabido que no salía mucho.

Angela sonaba como si estuviera cubriendo su boca con sus manos para ahogar su risa.

—Oh, B. Hazlo y deja de pensarlo tanto.

No estaba siendo de ayuda y me encontré sintiéndome aún más indecisa.

—Voy a seguir pensándolo.

—¿Qué hay que pensar?

Todo.

Pero lo pensé. Luego lo seguí pensando un poco más.

Miré en internet lo mucho que todavía debía en mis préstamos, y casi vomité. Mirar el balance era como ver un eclipse; no se suponía que lo hiciera. Los seis dígitos del periodo que me devolvían la mirada desde la pantalla me hicieron sentir como si me quedara ciega.

Esta cosa con Emmett era la lotería y parecía que era la única con un billete para ello; también sucedía que era el billete ganador. Esta pequeña bola de malestar se movía alrededor de mi pecho, pero la ignoré tanto como pude hasta que no pude hacerlo más.

Estaría ayudando a alguien cuya sinceridad no podía juzgar por completo.

Estaría renunciando a años de mi vida.

Estaría haciendo algo ilegal.

Y estaría haciendo todo esto técnicamente como una transacción de negocios. No era tan complicado porque entendía lo que Emmett hacía y por qué lo hacía, en su mayor parte.

Simplemente no entendía por completo el porqué insistía en llevarme de nuevo a su vida.

Sin embargo, independientemente de todo lo demás, una parte de mí estaba resentida de que Emmett "consigo todo lo que quiero" Mccarty, pensara en mí para ser quien lo ayudara. Supongo que no sentía como si mereciera mi ayuda o mi lealtad cuando no había hecho exactamente nada para merecerlo.

Pero…

El pago de mi préstamo no estaba a un cheque; no se pagaba a cinco años como el préstamo de un auto. Además, si una casa también formaría parte del pago… estábamos hablando de mucho dinero, mucha angustia y muchos intereses. Treinta años de una hipoteca. Sería un gran alivio.

¿Verdad?

¿Podría simplemente perdonar a Emmett y hacer esto?

Sabía que las personas cometían errores y entendía que no siempre se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que lo pierdes; había aprendido eso por mi cuenta de la manera difícil con las cosas pequeñas que se daban por sentado. Pero también sabía lo rencorosa que podía ser, cuánto me aferraba a veces a los odios.

Me encontré conduciendo a casa de Emmett, con el corazón en la garganta, arriesgando mi vida y mi libertad por un maldito préstamo estudiantil del que no podía olvidarme o deshacerme.

El guardia de seguridad en la entrada me sonrió cuando llegué a la comunidad en la que Emmett vivía.

—No la había visto en un tiempo, señorita Isabella —me saludó.

—Renuncié —expliqué después de saludarlo—. Él no debería estar sorprendido de que esté aquí.

Me dio una mirada que decía que estaba un poco más que impresionado.

—No lo está. Ha estado recordándome cada semana que la deje entrar si viene.

O estaba un poco demasiado confiado o…

Bueno, no había un "o". Era demasiado confiado. De repente, tuve la urgencia de darle vuelta a mi auto para enseñarle una lección, pero no era tan ególatra o tonta para hacerlo. Con una despedida de mi mano al guardia, pasé el portón y fui hacia la casa en la que había estado demasiadas veces como para contarlas.

Sabía que estaría en casa, así que no me preocupé por la ausencia de autos en la entrada mientras estacionaba en la calle como lo hacía siempre en el pasado, y marché hacia la puerta principal, sintiéndome increíblemente incómoda mientras tocaba al timbre.

Quería darme vuelta, alejarme y decirme que no necesitaba ese dinero. De verdad quería hacerlo.

Pero no fui a ningún lado.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el sonido del cerrojo siendo quitado me hizo saber que estaba ahí, pero en poco tiempo, la puerta se abrió y Emmett se encontraba allí de pie en su atuendo de siempre, su gran cuerpo bloqueando la luz del interior de la casa. Su expresión era abierta y seria mientras me dejaba entrar y me llevó hacia donde todo había empezado: la gran cocina. No importaba que su sofá fuera increíblemente cómodo, siempre parecía preferir sentarse en la cocina en la isla o en una de las sillas del rincón para comer, leer o hacer un rompecabezas.

Tomó asiento en su taburete favorito y ocupé el que estaba más lejos de él. Era más extraño de lo que debería haber sido, considerando lo que estaba en juego.

Era una persona, y él no era más o menos especial de lo que yo lo era, y a pesar de lo que había sucedido, debía recordar ese punto.

Así que tomé aire por la nariz y solo fui por ello. Honestamente, era la mejor forma y todo eso, ¿verdad?

—Mira, estoy asustada —admití en un inhalación, mirando sus familiares rasgos, las inclinaciones de sus pómulos, la espesa y corta barba que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro y esa dentada cicatriz en la línea de su cabello.

Durante dos años, había visto ese rostro al menos cinco veces a la semana, y ni una vez habíamos tenido un momento ni remotamente cercano como este. No podía olvidar eso, porque me importaba. Era una cosa que un extraño me pidiera casarme con él porque quería ser un ciudadano americano, pero era algo completamente diferente que alguien que _conocía_ , que jamás se había preocupado por mí, me lo pidiera.

Honestamente, era peor.

Las largas pestañas de Emmett bajaron por un momento y el hombre que era tan avaro con su atención y sus afectos como yo lo era con los _Starbursts_ _3_ rojos y rosas, levantó un redondeado y musculoso hombro.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —Ordenó las palabras.

—No quiero ir a la cárcel. — _De verdad_ no quería ir a la cárcel; había buscado sobre el fraude matrimonial en internet y _era_ un crimen. Un crimen que podía significar una sentencia de cinco años y una multa que hacía ver a mis préstamos como una tontería.

Aparentemente, la versión masculina de mi mejor amiga dijo:

—Tienes que ser atrapada para ir a la cárcel.

—Soy una terrible mentirosa —admití porque él no sabía lo terrible que era.

—Sabías que planeabas renunciar meses antes de que lo hicieras. Creo que estarás bien —dijo con un repentino tono acusador.

Eso podría haberme sacado una mueca si me sintiera culpable por lo que había hecho, pero no. Tampoco se me ocurrió entonces que de alguna manera él supiera que había estado planeando renunciar por un largo tiempo. Simplemente le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro.

—No te mentí. Solo me quedé porque habías comenzado a mejorar y me sentía mal dejándote tan pronto después de eso. No podía obligarme a decirlo, y solo intentaba ser una buena persona. Hay una diferencia.

Sus gruesas cejas se alzaron un milímetro, pero ningún otro músculo en su rostro reaccionó a mi comentario.

—Le dijiste a Jasper —dijo como si fuera una acusación.

Una acusación que no iba a asumir.

—Sí, le dije a Jasper porque es mi amigo. —Estaba malditamente segura de que no iba a disculparme por eso—. Por favor, dime cuándo se suponía que podría decírtelo por casualidad, y esperar un choque de manos. ¿O me darías un abrazo y me felicitarías? —Puede que le hubiera dado una mirada de _"¿es una jodida broma?"—._ Cuando finalmente te dije, no te importó, Emmett. Esa es la mitad de a lo que esto se reduce. Todavía estoy… _estoy tan enojada contigo_ , y acepto que no debería estarlo. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo. No eres mi amigo; jamás intentaste ser mi amigo. Jamás te he importado una mierda hasta que necesitaste algo y ahora, por alguna extraña razón, estás haciéndolo ver como si no pudieras vivir sin mí. Y ambos sabemos que eso es basura.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, inhalando con fuerza, sus ojos parecieron tratar de hacer un agujero a través de mi cabeza.

—Me disculpo contigo. Lo digo en serio. Sabes que es así —insistió, y podía admitir de mala gana para mí misma que la parte lógica de mi cerebro reconocía esa declaración como cierta. Emmett no se disculpaba, y a pesar de todas las cosas que era, un mentiroso no era una de ellas. Simplemente no estaba en sus genes. ¿Que de verdad dijera la palabra con "D"? No era insignificante—. No tengo tiempo para amigos, y si lo tuviera, no saldría por mi cuenta para hacerlos. Siempre he sido de esta forma. Y, la verdad, no tengo tiempo para una relación. Tú lo entiendes. Y no me preocupa ser atrapado...

Entonces estaba cambiando de tema.

—Porque no eres quien irá a la cárcel —le recordé en voz baja, frustrada por sus tácticas.

Levantó una de sus cejas otro milímetro, pero fueron sus fosas nasales ensanchándose las que revelaron su irritación.

—He hecho muchas investigaciones y consulté con un abogado de inmigración. Podemos llevarlo a cabo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer primero es llenar una petición por mí.

Emmett no dijo " _creo que podemos llevarlo a cabo"_ , dijo que podíamos hacerlo y no me pasó por alto ese matiz.

—Sabes, Emmett, haces demasiado difícil decir que sí. Habría hecho casi cualquier cosa por ti si me lo hubieras pedido cuando trabajaba para ti, pero ahora, en especial cuando actúas… todavía actúas como si un solo "discúlpame" compensara la falta de respeto que tuviste conmigo frente a otras personas y dejar que alguien hablara de mí, eso me molesta. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme este gran favor cuando siento cero obligaciones hacia ti? Ni siquiera tendríamos que tener esta conversación si no quisiera mis préstamos pagados. —Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla—. Quiero decirte que me dejes en paz, que pagaré mi deuda por mi cuenta como siempre he planeado hacerlo. No necesito tu dinero. —Encontrando sus ojos, tuve que luchar contra la urgencia de llorar—. Desearía que me hubieras respetado lo suficiente para apreciarme antes cuando habría significado algo. Me gustabas. Te admiraba, y en el transcurso de unos pocos días, mataste todo eso.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de poder detenerlas.

Nos miramos el uno al otro. Y nos miramos. Luego nos miramos un poco más.

Cuando era niña, aprendí de la manera difícil lo cara que era la verdad. Algunas veces, te costaba personas en tu vida. Algunas veces, te costaba cosas en tu vida. Y en esta vida, la mayoría de las personas eran demasiado tacañas para pagar el precio por algo que era tan valioso como la honestidad. En este caso, podía decir que la etiqueta del precio golpeó a Emmett inesperadamente.

Lentamente, después de unas respiraciones, agachó su cabeza y se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello con esa gran mano. Su respiración se hizo más jadeante, áspera, y soltó un suspiro del tamaño de Alaska.

—Perdóname. —Su tono era más áspero que nunca, parecía haber sido arrastrado por arena y luego haber sido cubierto por trozos de vidrio. Aun así, de alguna manera, sonaba como la cosa más real y honesta que alguna vez salió de su boca, al menos frente a mí.

Pero todavía no me gustó del todo.

—Puedo perdonarte. Estoy segura de que lo lamentaste después, cuando no estaba, pero… —Puse mis gafas en la parte de arriba de mi cabeza y me froté la frente con el dorso de mi mano antes de bajarlas de nuevo—. Mira, este no es un buen comienzo para una relación, ¿no crees?

—No. —Movió su cabeza ligeramente, solo lo suficiente para poder ver esos oscuros iris cafés con ese anillo brillante ámbar rodeando la pupila, mirándome bajo la cubierta de abanico de sus largas pestañas—. Siempre aprendo de mis errores. Hicimos un buen equipo una vez. Haremos un buen equipo de nuevo.

Levantando su cabeza por completo, un hoyuelo en su mejilla salió de la nada y levantó sus manos para acunar los costados de su cabeza.

—No soy bueno en esta clase de cosas. Preferiría darte el dinero que tener que rogar, pero lo haré si eso es lo que quieres —admitió, sonando tan vulnerable como nunca—. Eres la única persona que querría que hiciera esto conmigo.

¿Por qué esto no era blanco y negro?

—No te estoy pidiendo que me ruegues. Vamos. Lo único que siempre he querido de ti era… ni siquiera lo sé. Tal vez quiero pensar que te preocupas por mí al menos un poco después de tanto tiempo, y eso es inútil. Quieres que esto sea un negocio, y lo entiendo. Simplemente me hace sentir fácil porque sé que si Jasper estuviera pidiéndomelo, probablemente diría que sí desde el principio porque es mi amigo. Ni siquiera podías decirme "buenos días".

Suspiró, con su dedo índice y pulgar tirando de su oreja. Dejando caer su mirada a la encimera de la cocina, ofreció:

—Puedo ser tu amigo.

Dos años demasiado tarde.

—Solo porque quieres algo.

Para darle crédito, no trato de discutirme lo contrario.

—Puedo ser tu amigo. Puedo intentarlo —dijo en voz baja—. Los amigos toman mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, pero… —Emmett alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia mí con un suspiro—. Puedo hacerlo. Si es lo que quieres.

—Me molesta tanto pensar en todo; ni siquiera sé si eso es lo que quiero ahora. Es probable que no sea lo que jamás quise. No lo sé. Solo quiero que me veas como una persona en lugar de solo esa persona a la que ni siquiera tienes que decirle "gracias". Así que, que me digas que puedes _intentar_ ser mi amigo, es muy forzado.

—Lo siento. Lo sé. Soy solitario. Siempre he sido un solitario. No puedo recordar la última vez que tuve un amigo que no jugara fútbol americano, e incluso entonces, por lo general no duraba. Sabes lo mucho que significa para mí. Sabes que me lo tomo muy en serio, tal vez más que mis compañeros de equipo —explicó como si le resultara muy difícil hacer esa admisión.

Lo miré de reojo.

Continuó:

—Sé que lo sabes. También puedo aceptar la responsabilidad de no ser muy amable contigo, ¿bien? Dije que no soy bueno en estas cosas de las relaciones, jamás lo he sido, y es más fácil no molestarse en intentarlo.

Si ese no era el comentario más vago que jamás ha salido de su boca, no sabía lo que era. Pero no lo dije en voz alta.

—Si me hubieras puesto los nervios de punta, te habría despedido la primera vez que me enloquecieras.

Me encontré sintiéndome no exactamente honrada.

—Eres una buena empleada. Te lo dije. Necesitaba una asistente, Isabella; no quería una amiga. Pero eres una buena persona. Trabajas duro. Eres comprometida. Eso es más de lo que puedo decir de cualquier otra persona que he conocido en un largo tiempo. —Esa gran nuez de Adán se movió mientras me miraba—. Necesito una amiga… te necesito.

¿Intentaba sobornarme con su asombrosa amistad única en la vida? ¿O simplemente estaba siendo una idiota cínica?

Mientras miraba sus rasgos faciales tratando de decidir, me di cuenta de que estaba siendo tonta. Este era Emmett. Tal vez había hecho algo estúpido al no defenderme, pero si de verdad pensaba en eso, probablemente tampoco habría defendido a Jasper. Había dicho una y otra y otra vez en entrevistas que solamente quería enfocarse en su carrera mientras la tenía. De cada entrevista que alguna vez había sido hecha con uno de sus entrenadores, todos habían dicho la misma cosa: era el jugador más decidido y trabajador con el que se habían encontrado.

Comenzó a jugar fútbol en su primer año de la secundaria. _Primer año_. La mayoría de los jugares del calibre de la NFL habían estado en el campo desde que eran lo suficientemente mayores como para caminar. Sin embargo, Emmett tuvo una vocación, Leslie, su entrenador de la secundaria, había dicho. Se convirtió en un fenómeno en poco tiempo y fue a la universidad con una beca para jugar fútbol americano. No solo cualquier escuela tampoco, una de las mejores. Una con la que había ganado campeonatos e incluso se graduó con un título.

 _Maldición._

 _Maldita sea._

No me pediría hacer esto si no tuviera que hacerlo.

Y era muy consciente de que las personas no cambiaban a menos que lo quisieran, y este era un hombre que hacía cualquier cosa que se le metía en la cabeza.

Ese lastimero y resignado suspiro salió de mis pulmones. Una respuesta a lo que me pedía se asentó en mi cerebro, en la punta de mi lengua, se curvó en el fondo de mi estómago. ¿Habría otra respuesta posible que no me llevara a ser la idiota más grande del planeta?

—Digamos que podemos. ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo tendríamos que estar casa…? —No pude decirlo al primero intento—. ¿Quedarnos casados? —dije rápidamente en voz baja.

Se aseguró de mirarme directamente a los ojos cuando respondió:

—Cinco años lo harían parecer menos sospechoso. Solo se me daría una tarjeta de residente provisional al principio. Después de dos años, podría recibir una permanente.

¿Cinco años? Emmett tenía treinta ahora, tendría treinta y cinco. Yo tenía veintiséis por lo que quedaba del año. Tendría treinta y uno cuando técnicamente nos divorciáramos. Treinta y uno no era tan vieja, ni siquiera cerca. El número no parecía tan atroz como debería… si de verdad estaba considerando aceptar.

Pero aun así. Cinco años. Mucho podría suceder en ese periodo de tiempo. Lo que sí sabía, sin embargo, era que no había forma en el infierno de que pudiera pagar mis préstamos en diez años, mucho menos cinco, incluso si vendía mi auto, tomaba el autobús a todas partes, desconectaba mi teléfono y comía fideos de ramen para el desayuno, almuerzo y cena.

—Cinco años —repetí, soltando el aire—. Bien.

—¿Tiene sentido?

Lo miré, recordándome que no estaba diciéndole que sí todavía. Solo estábamos hablando.

—Sí, lo tiene. Si estuviera diciendo que sí, lo cual no estoy haciendo todavía, así que relájate. —Me daría una palmadita en la espalda después por ser tan aventada y firme.

Me miró fijamente, impávido.

—¿Qué más te preocupa?

Resoplé.

—¿Todo?

Emmett parpadeó hacia mí.

—¿Sobre qué? Pagaré lo que debes y te compraré una casa.

 _Piensa, Bella. Piensa_. No podía ser así de fácil. Tenía algo de honor y no lo había perdonado por completo por ser un imbécil, a pesar de sus posibles disculpas manipuladas y forzadas de antes. Mi orgullo también tenía un precio y era esa idea la que me tenía tragando con fuerza y encontrando la mirada que por tanto tiempo me había obligado a mirar a otro lugar.

—¿Qué pasa si tu carrera termina mañana? —pregunté, a pesar de lo caza fortunas que eso me hacía sonar. Esto era un negocio, e iba a tratarlo como tal.

Una de sus cejas se curvó graciosamente.

—Sabes la cantidad de dinero que hay en mi cuenta bancaria.

Tenía un punto.

—Y si no trabajara el resto de mi vida, estaría bien. Sabes que no manejo mi dinero de forma irresponsable tampoco —declaró en un tono casi ofendido. Por eso, quería decir que podía llevar a cabo lo que estaba ofreciéndome, y estar bien al final.

—No voy a ser tu asistente de nuevo. —Me aseguré de mantener mis ojos en él, aunque de verdad, de verdad no quería—. He trabajado muy duro para hacer mi trabajo de diseño de tiempo completo, y no voy a dejarlo.

Esa amplia y cuadrada mandíbula se apretó, y sabía que sus dientes estaban apretándose, lo cual me dio una extraña sensación de victoria en mi pecho.

—Isabella…

—Es en serio. No voy a hacerlo. Lo intentamos y no funcionó bien, y no pasaré por eso de nuevo. Sabes que de verdad no quiero hacer esto, pero estás ofreciéndome algo que es difícil de rechazar —expliqué—. No estoy intentando aprovecharme de ti, pero no estoy pidiendo esto. Tú me lo pediste. Te has salido de tu camino para estar de acuerdo conmigo, y te dije que hay millones de mujeres en el mundo que harían esto por ti, y sin pedirte nada a cambio… —Excepto tal vez dormir con él, pero me guardé eso para mí—. No me necesitas. Tienes el mundo en tus manos, grandote. No sé si lo sabes o no.

Después de decir eso, me di cuenta de que podría ser la persona más estúpida en el universo entero. _La más estúpida_

Medio esperaba que me dijera que me fuera al diablo entonces, pero este era un motivo de ruptura y quería que lo entendiera. Si me decía que estaba malditamente loca, entonces en veinte años de ahora en adelante, sería más probable que pudiera vivir conmigo misma por rechazar esta oferta. Había planeado renunciar a trabajar para él para conseguir mi sueño; no iba a atarme por otros cinco años con la misma cantidad de trabajo con la que había estado haciendo malabares. Simplemente no lo haría. Había mucho que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar, pero eso no.

Doblando las manos en mi regazo, apreté mis dedos con fuerza, concentrándome y manteniendo la respiración estable.

Estaba frustrado. Molesto. Pero no decía sí o no. No tenía nada más que perder y necesitaba que entendiera que sí, puede que estuviera siendo un poco perra, pero no era sin razón. Hacía lo que hacía por su sueño, y yo iba a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer por el mío. Si alguien podía entenderlo, debería ser él.

Alcé la mano y jugué con una de las patillas de mis gafas, obligándome a no apartar la mirada. Me lamí los labios nerviosamente y levanté mis cejas. Había terminado, había dicho lo que necesitaba decir, podía vivir el resto de mi vida con las consecuencias, maldita sea.

Lo que pareció un mes después, "El Muro de Winnipeg" suspiró.

Apoyé mi codo sobre el mostrador e imité su posición con resignación.

—¿Estás bien con que no sea tu asistente o no?

Emmett asintió con seriedad, forzado.

No estaba segura si estar decepcionada o aliviada, así que no sentí ninguna. Modo negocio, necesitaba entrar en modo negocio.

—No voy a ir a prisión por ti, así que necesitamos resolver las cosas. ¿Qué vamos a decirle a Jasper? — _Hablando de Jasper, ¿dónde estaba?,_ me pregunté.

—Incluso si le dijera que se busque su propio lugar, sabría que algo está sucediendo. Tenemos que decirle. Necesitamos personas que confirmen que estamos en una relación verdadera.

¿Esa era la verdad? Asentí, pensando en Angela y como le había dicho todo ya.

—Sí. Tendré que decirle a mi amiga. Sabrá que algo está sucediendo. Puedo escaparme sin decirle a nadie más. —Había pensado en eso y era justamente cierto que podía embellecer a Emmett intentando conquistarme para que volviera como una especie de historia de amor. Al menos, eso era lo que esperaba. No ser súper cercana con nadie, incluyendo mi hermano menor quien tenía su propia vida ocupada, obviamente ayudaba en esta situación.

Emmett asintió, práctico y comprensivo.

Pero… levanté mis dos hombros.

—¿Qué hay del resto? — _El resto_. Literalmente. Todo el mundo. Solo pensar en eso me daba ganas de vomitar. Cualquier idea o esperanza de ser capaces de ocultar un posible matrimonio habían desaparecido por el retrete cuando recordé un artículo sobre Emmett de hace unos años, cuando había sido visto comiendo con una mujer; una mujer que resultó ser la representante de una compañía que estaba intentando promocionarlo. _¿A quién le importaba?,_ había pensado al principio.

Entonces lo comprendí. A algunos sí. Y muchas personas se preocupaban de las cosas que involucraban a Emmett Mccarty. No podía cortarse el cabello sin que alguien lo publicara. Alguien en el mundo se enteraría de que nos habíamos casado en algún punto. No habría cómo ocultarlo.

Y eso me puso inquieta. Ni siquiera me había gustado la atención que había recibido de las personas cuando supieron que trabajaba para él. Estar casada con él sería un estadio completamente diferente.

Tuve que tragar la saliva en mi boca para evitar ahogarme.

—Podemos ocultarlo por un tiempo —comenzó a decir el grandote. Le lancé una mirada que solo respondió con un parpadeo—, pero alguien se enterará con el tiempo. Podemos casarnos sin hacer un gran revuelo por eso y divorciarnos igual. Lo que pasa en los campos de juego es para mis fanáticos, todo lo demás no es su problema. —La forma en que lo dijo no me dio ni un momento para dudarlo.

Estaría viviendo el resto de mi vida como la ex esposa de Emmett Mccarty.

El pensamiento casi me hizo bizquear por lo absurdo que era. Entonces, inmediatamente después, quise poner mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y jadear.

En lugar de hacer esas cosas, me obligué a procesar las palabras y luego asentí. Su idea tenía sentido. Obviamente, alguien en el mundo finalmente se daría cuenta, pero Emmett era intensamente privado con las personas que conocía, y mucho más con las personas que no. No parecería extraño si lo manteníamos como un secreto tanto como fuera posible.

El pensamiento acababa de entrar en mi cabeza cuando me pregunté: _¿qué demonios me poseyó para meterme en esto?_

—No podríamos firmar un acuerdo que diga que recibirás una casa y tus préstamos pagados, pero espero que confíes en mí lo suficiente para saber que no te engañaría. —Esos ojos oscuros parecían un láser en mi frente—. Confiaría en ti lo suficiente para no firmar un acuerdo prenupcial.

¿Sin acuerdo prenupcial? Eh…

—No comenzaré una relación mientras el matrimonio esté vigente —continuó de la nada—. Tú tampoco puedes.

Eso me hizo levantar la mirada. Mi estado de relación no iba a cambiar en algún momento próximo. No lo había hecho en años y no esperaba que lo hiciera en un momento pronto, pero mi conversación con Angela parecía atormentarme. Incluso como una esposa falsa con un papel de matrimonio, no quería verme como una idiota.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes prometerlo? Porque podrías conocer…

—No. No lo haré. Solo he amado a tres personas en mi vida. Y no planeó amar a nadie más en los próximos cinco años. —Me interrumpió—. Tengo otras cosas de las que preocuparme. Es por eso que te estoy pidiendo que hagas esto y que no encuentres a alguien más. —Lo que no estaba diciendo en ese momento era que estaba en la cima de su carrera, pero lo había escuchado decir esas mismas palabras innumerables veces en el pasado.

Quería llorar por la mierda, pero lo contuve. También quería preguntar quiénes eran las personas a las que había amado, pero supuse que no era el momento. Charlie tenía que ser una de ellas, supuse.

—Si tú lo dices.

Por la forma en que su garganta sobresalió, quería hacer un comentario, pero en su lugar continuó:

—Te ayudaré a pagar tu préstamo durante los próximos tres años.

Y las negociaciones repentinamente alcanzaron su punto más alto. Por un momento.

Luego pensé sobre eso. Tomarse unos años para pagar el préstamo se vería menos sospechoso que si era hecho en dos grandes pagos. Si hacia un par de pagos aquí y allá, eso se vería mucho mejor también, ¿no? ¿Al igual que si nos tomábamos unos meses hasta después de firmar los papeles y todo? Tenía que pensarlo.

—Bien. —Asentí—. Eso funciona para mí.

—Mi contrato de arrendamiento en esta casa termina en marzo. Podemos rentar otra casa después o firmar otro contrato aquí. Cuando consiga mi residencia, te compraré una que puedas conservar después de eso.

 _Después de eso_ fue la segunda cosa a la que presté atención.

Lo primero que no me perdí fue el comienzo de su frase y el "nosotros" en la siguiente frase.

—¿Tendría que mudarme contigo? —inquirí despacio, lenta, lentamente.

Ese apuesto rostro entrecerró los ojos.

—No me voy a mudar contigo. —Ni siquiera pude sentirme ofendida; estaba muy ocupada procesando si había hecho un chiste o no—. Eres quien está preocupada por hacerlo creíble. Alguien va a revisar nuestras licencias.

Tenía un punto. Por supuesto que lo tenía. Pero… pero…

 _Respira. Préstamos y una casa. Préstamos y una casa._

—Muy bien. Está bien. Eso tiene sentido. —Mis cosas. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ellas? Mi apartamento con todas las cosas que había acumulado durante los años…

Iba a tener un ataque de pánico en algún punto.

Había sabido que no viviría ahí para siempre; al menos esperaba que no. Pero eso no cambiaba nada. Esta casa no era mía y no la sentía como mía. Lo sentía como el lugar de Emmett. Como la casa en la que había trabajado por años. Pero podía mudarme si era necesario, en especial si era la diferencia en hacer que este chiste de matrimonio pareciera legitimo o no.

Tenía que hacerlo. Debía.

—¿Cuándo quieres hacer esto? —farfullé prácticamente.

No me preguntó. Solo dijo:

—Pronto.

Iba a tener un ataque de pánico.

—Bien. —Muy bien. _Pronto_ podría ser de aquí a un mes. Dos meses desde ahora.

—¿Bien? —Emmett alzó sus cejas en lo que parecía un desafío.

Asentí tontamente, encontrándome cada vez más en sintonía con la idea de que de verdad haríamos esto. Iba a casarme con él para poder arreglar sus papeles. Por dinero. Por mucho dinero. Por una seguridad financiera.

Emmett me miró por un instante, el movimiento de su garganta era la única señal de que estaba pensando.

—¿Lo harás, entonces?

Sería una idiota si no lo hacía, ¿verdad?

Era una pregunta tonta por sí misma. Por supuesto que sería una idiota, una gran idiota que debía mucho dinero.

—Sí. —Tragué—. Lo haré.

Por primera vez en dos años, el rostro de "El Muro de Winnipeg" tomó una expresión que estaba cerca de la alegría como jamás había visto. Se veía… aliviado. Más que aliviado. Juro por mi vida que sus ojos se iluminaron. Por esa fracción de segundo, parecía una persona completamente diferente. Luego, el hombre que usaba un suspensorio a diario hizo lo impensable.

Se estiró y puso su mano sobre la mía, tocándome por primera vez. Sus dedos eran largos y cálidos, fuertes, su palma ancha y la piel áspera, gruesa. Apretó.

—No te arrepentirás.


	10. Capitulo 9

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

No llamé a Emmett y él no me llamó.

No podía culpar la falta de comunicación por su parte al no tener mi número de teléfono; se lo había dado antes de salir de su casa el día que había aceptado hacer lo que íbamos a hacer.

Pasó una semana, y cuando no se molestó en ponerse en contacto conmigo, no pensé mucho en ello. Los Three Hundreds estaban en medio de los juegos de pretemporada de acuerdo a las noticias. Sabía lo ocupada que era para él esta época del año.

Además, había la pequeña posibilidad de que tal vez había cambiado de opinión. Tal vez.

Bueno, no sabía por qué más no llamaría, pero me obligué a no pensar en ello más de lo que necesitaba, lo que me di cuenta que no era mucho, y seguro como el infierno que no iba a estresarme por ello.

La realidad de que había una posibilidad de que hubiera encontrado alguna otra manera de conseguir presentar su petición de residencia no era tan agobiante como me hubiera imaginado, considerando que había más de cien mil dólares en juego en nuestro trato. Ni siquiera diría que estaba decepcionada, pero…

Bueno, tal vez para el quinto día de la semana podría haber aceptado que estaba un poco, un poquito decepcionada. Tener mis préstamos pagados habría sido… bien, cuanto más pensaba acerca de tener esa cantidad de dinero sobre mis hombros, más me daba cuenta de cuán opresivo era. Sería una cosa si debía tanto dinero en una casa, ¿pero en malditos préstamos estudiantiles?

Si la Isabella de veintiséis años pudiera hablar con la Isabella de dieciocho, no estaba segura de que hubiese ido a una escuela tan cara. Probablemente habría ido a la universidad comunitaria para mis estudios básicos y, luego, me hubiera transferido a una universidad estatal. Mi hermano pequeño nunca me había hecho sentir culpable por irme; había sido el que me dijo que me fuera. De vez en cuando, sin embargo, me arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado. Pero era una terca idiota imbécil que quería lo que quería contra viento y marea, y había hecho lo que quería hacer a un costo increíblemente alto.

Para el séptimo día de nuestra fiesta de no comunicación, me encontraba a más de la mitad de aceptar el hecho de que estaría en deuda por los próximos veinte años de mi vida y que ya había asumido que sería el caso en el instante en que había conseguido ese primer estado de cuenta en el correo después de la graduación.

Entonces ¿por qué llorar sobre eso?

Le había dicho la verdad. No lo necesitaba o a su dinero.

Pero lo habría tomado porque era una idiota, pero no era tan idiota.

Estaba en mitad de cargar un archivo de una portada de Facebook a DropBox para un cliente, cuando sonó mi teléfono. Le eché un vistazo, colocado en la mesa de café detrás de mi mesa de trabajo, no pude evitar sorprenderme un poco por el nombre que apareció en la pantalla.

 **Miranda P.**

Probablemente debería cambiar la información de contacto ya que él técnicamente no era más mi versión de Miranda.

—¿Hola?

—¿Estás en casa? —preguntó la voz profunda.

—Sí. —Apenas había terminado de pronunciar la "i" cuando un ahora familiar golpe fuerte sonó en mi puerta. No tuve que revisar mi teléfono para saber que él había colgado. Un momento después, la mirilla confirmó quien pensé que sería.

Y, sí, era Emmett.

Se apresuró a entrar en el instante en que el cerrojo fue quitado y cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de él, bloqueándola sin un segundo vistazo. Esos ojos oscuros me traspasaron con una mirada que me hizo fruncir el ceño y congelarme al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa?

— _¿Qué demonios estabas pensando al mudarte aquí?_ —gruñó prácticamente en un tono de disgusto que me puso inmediatamente a la defensiva.

Claro, yo sabía que mi complejo de apartamentos era un poco escalofriante, pero no necesitaba hacerlo parecer como que vivía en un barrio pobre.

—Es barato.

—Estás bromeando —murmuró.

¿De dónde demonios salió esta boca rápida?

—Algunos de mis vecinos son agradables —afirmé.

La expresión de su rostro era dudosa cuando dijo:

—Alguien atacó justo al lado de la puerta cuando estacioné.

Oh. Le hice un gesto para cambiar de tema. No necesitaba saber que pasaba de forma semanal. Había llamado a la policía un par de veces, pero una vez que me di cuenta de que en realidad nunca aparecía, dejé de molestar.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Caminando delante de mí hacia la sala de estar, respondió por encima de su hombro:

—He estado esperando a que me informaras de cuándo te mudas.

Esa había sido una de las primeras cosas en las que dejé de pensar cuando empecé a considerar que él podría haber cambiado de opinión. Así que escucharlo de nuevo era como una ducha fría. Casi. No me molesté en decirle que había pensado que ya no íbamos a seguir más con esto.

—¿Estabas… tú…? —Tosí—. ¿Se suponía que lo hiciera pronto?

Dándose la vuelta para mirarme, inclinó la barbilla hacia abajo antes de cruzar sus bíceps gigantes sobre su pecho.

—La temporada está a punto de comenzar, necesitamos hacerlo antes de esa fecha.

No recordaba oír acerca de que eso fuera parte del plan. Quiero decir, pensé que más pronto que tarde, pero…

Iba a pagar mis préstamos estudiantiles si yo hacía esto. Debería haberme mudado el día después de llegar a una decisión, si eso era lo que él quería.

—¿Cuándo crees que debería hacerlo? —cuestioné.

Por supuesto que tenía una fecha en mente.

—Viernes o sábado.

Casi escupí un pulmón.

—¿Este viernes o el sábado? —Eso estaba a solo cinco días de distancia.

Esa gran cabeza se ladeó.

—Estamos en el momento cumbre.

—Oh. —Tragué—. Mi contrato de arrendamiento cumple en dos meses.

A veces se me olvidaba que Emmett no creía en los obstáculos.

—Sáldalo. Te voy a dar el efectivo.

Esto estaba pasando. Esto realmente estaba sucediendo. Me iba a mudar. Con él.

Lo miré, los músculos anchos de sus hombros, el vello oscuro salpicando su mandíbula, esos malditos ojos que parecían fulminar a todo y a todos. Iba a vivir con este tipo.

 _Mis préstamos. Mis préstamos, mis préstamos, mis préstamos_.

—¿Qué día es mejor para ti? ¿Viernes o sábado? —me obligué a preguntar.

—Viernes.

El viernes sería. Miré mis pertenencias por primera vez, y sentí una punzada de tristeza.

Justo cuando pensé en mis cosas, Emmett pareció estar haciendo lo mismo, mirando alrededor de la pequeña sala de estar. Pensé que podría haber levantado un pie para patear mi sofá.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para empacar… o algo así? —inquirió con voz insegura, como si fuera la primera vez que le preguntaba a alguien si necesitaba ayuda.

No estaría sorprendida si lo fuera.

—Eehh… —Justo después de que había llegado a casa desde la suya, había decidido lo que conservaría y lo que donaría o regalaría. En conclusión, asumí que tendría que ser la mayor parte de mis cosas.

Imaginé que iba a ocupar el dormitorio de invitados, ya que era la única habitación que no era utilizada a tiempo completo. Las otras tres habitaciones además de la principal eran la de Jasper, el estudio y el enorme gimnasio casero.

—Las únicas cosas que quiero conservar son mi estantería para los libros, mi televisor y mi escritorio. —No me perdí el ojo crítico con el que miró el pequeño escritorio negro de sesenta dólares detrás de mí—. El resto se lo voy a dar a mis vecinos. No hay ninguna razón para mantener algo de esto en almacenamiento durante —casi me ahogué con las palabras—, cinco años.

Asintió, incluso mientras se fijaba en mi televisión.

—Todo puede caber en un par de viajes.

Asentí, la tristeza obstruía mi garganta ante la idea de dejar mi apartamento. Seguro que no era lujoso ni nada, pero lo había logrado por mi cuenta. Por otro lado, un apartamento en el que no había planeado permanecer para siempre de todos modos, no iba a ser la diferencia entre vivir endeudada y no.

Podría llorar en casa de Emmett más tarde si lo necesitaba… y ese pensamiento casi me hizo reírme en voz alta. ¿A qué había llegado mi vida? ¿Y por qué demonios me quejaba tanto? Iba a mudarme a una casa más agradable, iba a deshacerme de mis préstamos y tener una casa, todo a cambio de "casarme" con un hombre. Y qué si no podía salir con nadie si quería. Viva. La última cita a la que había ido hace dos semanas no me había dejado exactamente entusiasmada como para repetir. Era un intercambio justo, más que un intercambio justo si no calculaba el riesgo de lo que sucedería si alguien descubría que nuestro "matrimonio" era un fraude. Por otra parte, no conseguías nada en la vida a menos que te arriesgaras.

—Está bien —murmuré de la nada, más para mí que para Emmett.

Entonces, simplemente nos miramos el uno al otro, dejando que el mismo incómodo silencio que había estado entre nosotros como jefe y empleada surgiera.

Me aclaré la garganta.

Luego él se aclaró la garganta.

—Hablé con Jasper.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Sí.

—¿Y?

Emmett se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Dijo que lo entendía.

En ese caso, necesitaba llamarlo; no quería ser una completa cobarde y simplemente mudarme sin hablar con él al respecto.

Emmett bajó la barbilla una vez antes de girar su cuerpo para hacer frente a la puerta.

—Necesito irme. Te veré el viernes —dijo mientras se acercaba a ésta.

Y luego se había ido.

No me dijo que lo llamara si necesitaba ayuda con cualquier cosa y no dijo adiós. Simplemente se fue.

Esto era para lo que me había inscrito.

Estos eran los próximos cinco años de mi vida. Podría ser peor, ¿no?

.

.

.

Eran las siete y media de la mañana y estaba en mi mesa de comedor por última vez cuando ese ahora familiar golpe de tres toques hizo temblar mi puerta. Acababa de salir de la cama hacía veinte minutos y estaba sentada esperando a que la plancha de waffles se calentara. Caray, aún tenía mi pijama puesto, no había lavado mi rostro, o siquiera lavado mis dientes todavía. Mi cabello estaba recogido en algo que parecía una piña bebé.

—¿Emmett? —llamé mientras iba hacia la puerta arrastrando los pies.

Efectivamente, su vello facial oscuro me saludó a través de la mirilla antes de que lo dejara entrar con un bostezo y un pequeño ceño fruncido.

El hombre que al parecer iba a ser mi nuevo compañero de cuarto, entre otras cosas, entró sin murmurar un buenos días ni nada. En cambio, esperó hasta que aseguré la puerta antes de darme una mirada perezosa.

—¿No estás vestida todavía?

Tuve que reprimir otro bostezo, tapándome la boca con la mano.

—Son las siete y media. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ayudándote a mudarte —dijo, como si acabara de hacer una pregunta tonta.

—Oh. —¿Lo estaba haciendo? Había dicho algo respecto a que solo habría que hacer un par de viajes para mover mis cosas, pero había asumido que _yo_ tendría que hacer un par de viajes. Eh—. Bueno. Estaba a punto de hacer waffles… ¿Quieres algunos?

Emmett me miró por un momento antes de darse la vuelta y continuar hacia la cocina. Volvió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha en lo que supuse que era él, ya sea asegurándose de que realmente había conseguido terminar de empacar algo, o haciendo un inventario de lo que había dejado. Había envuelto en plástico de burbuja toda mi obra hace dos días. Mis ropas estaban todas en cajas que la gente de la tienda de comestibles fue lo suficientemente amable para darme. Mis libros y chucherías estaban empacados. Mi televisión y ordenador de escritorio eran los únicos artículos que no habían sido preparados, pero tenía casi todas las mantas y edredones que poseía en la sala de estar, esperando para ponerlas a buen uso.

—¿Qué receta? —Tuvo el valor de preguntar.

—La de canela. —Antes de que pudiera preguntar, agregué—: No uso huevos.

Asintió y tomó asiento en la mesa, todavía no exactamente sutil en su escrutinio. Todos mis platos, utensilios y ollas ya estaban fuera y apiladas en los mostradores, esperando que sus nuevos propietarios vinieran y se los llevaran. Los tenía desde la universidad, e imaginé que habían pasado por encima y más allá del llamado del deber.

Hice más masa y luego la vacié en el molde caliente para waffles, manteniendo un ojo sobre Emmett mientras seguía tomando nota de mis pertenencias.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con el resto de tus muebles?

—Mi vecina de arriba se queda con el colchón, la mesa de comedor y los platos. —Era una madre soltera con cinco hijos. Había visto su colchón durante las pocas ocasiones en que había hecho de niñera, y mis cosas eran definitivamente una mejora. La mesa del comedor era también una buena adición al espacio vacío que tenía donde uno normalmente se habría sentado, a pesar de que no había suficientes sillas para ella y todos los niños—. Mi vecino de al lado se queda con el sofá, el armazón de la cama, un armario y la mesa de café para su hija.

—¿Van a venir a buscarlos hoy?

—Sí, pero mi vecina de arriba es madre soltera y quiero ayudarla.

—¿Pagaste el resto de tu contrato de arrendamiento ya?

Lo miré desde el otro lado de la cocina.

—Aún no. Iba a ir a la oficina de administración antes de irme.

—¿Cuánto debes?

Podría haber murmurado la cantidad.

Hubo una pausa embarazosa antes de que Emmett preguntara:

—¿Por un mes?

Tosí.

—No, dos meses.

¿Estaba él respirando más fuerte de lo normal?

—¿Realmente te pagaba tan poco?

Otra vez con un comentario acerca de mi casa.

—No. —Luché contra el impulso de fruncir el ceño. Tenía otras cosas en las que gastar mi dinero. No necesitaba explicarme a él.

¿Puso los ojos en blanco?

—Traje suficiente dinero en efectivo.

¿Se suponía que dijera _"¿No, no te preocupes por ello, lo tengo?"_ o estaba bien que lo aceptara? En el mejor de los casos, ya estaba haciendo más que suficiente por mí para los próximos cinco años, cuando realmente yo no tenía que hacer mucho más que firmar unos papeles y asegurarme de no enamorarme de alguien…

Está bien, eso era culpa llenando mi estómago y sabía lo que significaba.

—No te preocupes por eso. Puedo pagarlo. —No quería tomar ventaja de su bondad, o como pudiera llamarse.

Emmett solo se encogió de hombros.

Unos minutos más tarde, los waffles estaban listos y desayunamos en silencio en la mesa, ambos comiendo de manera eficiente y rápida. Lavé nuestros platos y los sequé, dejándolos en la pila con los otros.

—Vamos a sacar las cosas que tus vecinos se van a quedar primero, luego empacamos lo que va en los autos —sugirió Emmett, sus dedos hundiéndose en el frente de su camisa para tirar del medallón colgando de su cuello. Lo movió de modo que se apoyaba contra la parte posterior de su cuello, la cadena estaba apretada alrededor de la parte delantera de su garganta. Siempre me había preguntado dónde lo había conseguido, sobre todo porque, por lo que sabía, no era una persona religiosa, pero era otra de esas cosas que nunca se había molestado en compartir.

—Suena como un plan —dije, mirando el destello de oro una vez más. Oh, bien.

Una vez en el piso por encima del mío, la madre soltera abrió la puerta al segundo toque, aceptando la caja de vasos que había subido por las escaleras.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó en español.

—Sí. ¿Quieres enviar a algunos de los niños para ayudar a llevar algunas cosas?

La señora Huerta asintió y llamó a sus tres hijos mayores para ayudar. Los chicos de once, nueve y ocho años abrazaron mis caderas y luego corrieron por las escaleras delante de mí, plenamente conscientes ya de lo que se iban a quedar. Los tres irrumpieron y se dirigieron directamente hacia la cocina, frenándose cuando vieron al hombre grande llevando cajas de mi habitación hacia el pasillo.

Uno por uno, tomaron vasos, ollas, sartenes o utensilios y se dirigieron de nuevo afuera. Me hice con dos sillas de la mesa del comedor y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, disparándole a Emmett una sonrisa tensa cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron en el camino de salida. Acababa de depositarlas en la sala de estar de mi vecina cuando una sombra apareció en la puerta, llevando las otras dos sillas debajo de los brazos sin esfuerzo.

— _Dios santo. ¿Es tu novio?_ —inquirió en español la mujer un poco mayor desde su lugar en el sofá.

¿Novio? Sentí que mis ojos sobresalían, pero asentí, quizás un poco de manera robótica.

— _Sí_. —¿De qué otra manera iba a llamarlo? Probablemente era afortunada porque no tuviera tiempo de ver el fútbol y no supiera quién era.

Miró en dirección a Emmett una vez más, equilibrando a su hijo de tres años de edad sobre su regazo, y asintió lentamente, impresionada.

— _Es guapo_ —dijo en español—. _Y esos músculos._ —La señora Huerta añadió una sonrisa al final de su comentario que me hizo sonreír tímidamente.

— _Ya sé_ —dije en un murmullo antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación y dirigirme escaleras abajo. _¿Lo sabía?_ Bueno, era la verdad. Sabía que tenía músculos. Y un pecho. Y ese culo. Podría haberlo hecho peor. Tal vez tenía poco deseo por tener habilidades sociales y quizá en realidad no le importaba nadie más que sí mismo, pero podría ser peor. Supongo que podría ser un psicópata que les hacía cosas malas a los animales.

Encontré a Emmett en mi apartamento con la mesa volteada, desenroscando la parte superior de las patas con una herramienta de bolsillo multipropósito que no estaba segura de dónde había sacado. Levantó la mirada cuando me notó.

—¿Qué más se van a llevar?

—El colchón.

Murmuró y asintió.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, el sudor caía por mi rostro, pero Emmett y yo habíamos logrado subir el colchón por las escaleras. Sabía que él podría haberlo llevado solo, sin una rabieta o resoplido, pero al parecer, era demasiado grande para ser llevado solo y mis músculos endebles habían batallado. Acomodamos el viejo colchón donde la cama de mi vecina había estado la última vez que había venido. Le había ofrecido el marco de mi cama, pero entendía por qué no lo había querido, dos colchones apenas entrarían en el pequeño dormitorio que _tal vez_ estaba construido para dos ocupantes, pero no seis.

Afortunadamente, para el tiempo que terminamos, los hijos de mi vecino de al lado esperaban fuera de mi puerta para ayudar a mover el resto de los muebles a su casa. Emmett y yo nos sentamos uno frente al otro en el dormitorio, desarmando la cama para que pudiera ser más fácil de mover. Lo encontré mirando hacia las múltiples luces de noche que no había tenido la oportunidad de embalar. No me preguntó acerca de ellas, y estuve muy agradecida.

Noté que los dos hijos del vecino miraban a Emmett más que un poco cuando se asomaron en mi habitación, y entonces los oí murmurándose el uno al otro, pero ninguno de ellos nos dijo una palabra antes de sacar las primeras cosas hacia la sala de estar.

Acababa de tomar un descanso para hacer pis cuando abrí la puerta y escuché charla procedente del pasillo.

—Claro. —Ese era Emmett.

Tomé dos de las cajas que quedaban en mi dormitorio y las dejé en la sala de estar. De pie en el pasillo estaba Emmett, un antebrazo contra la pared mientras su mano izquierda estaba arriba, garabateando en algo con uno de los marcadores permanentes que había dejado por todo el apartamento, así podía escribir en las cajas. Junto a él estaban los hijos de mi vecino, con sus ojos pegados a Emmett.

Sí, no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que sabían quién era y lo que Emmett hacía.

—Gracias —dijo uno de ellos cuando le entregó el trozo de papel que había firmado.

El grandote asintió, su atención volviéndose hacia mí.

—No hay problema. En realidad, realmente deberíamos terminar de empacar. Tenemos que irnos.

Los chicos dudaron.

—Podríamos ayudar.

Emmett se limitó a negar.

—Lo tenemos.

—Aunque gracias —dije cuando el idiota grosero no lo hizo.

Asintieron y uno de ellos comentó:

—Hombre, Isabella, no tenía ni idea de que estaban juntos. Papá va a enloquecer. Es un gran fan.

Ya sabía eso, y solo me hizo sentir culpable. Mi vecino tenía un felpudo de los Three Hundreds fuera de su puerta. Durante los días de fiesta, colgaba una corona con adornos del equipo en ella.

—Sí... —Fui perdiendo la voz. Quiero decir, ¿qué otra cosa se suponía que dijera?

Por suerte, rápidamente agradecieron a Emmett y se fueron, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Está bien. —Respiré—. Terminemos con el resto.

Entre los dos, llevamos mi televisión hacia el Range Rover de Emmett, mientras mis brazos temblaban de agotamiento. Le siguió mi ordenador. El hecho de que pudiera haberlo llevado por su cuenta no se me escapaba en absoluto, pero no iba a quejarme, así que mantuve mi boca cerrada. En la parte de atrás de mi Explorer, pusimos mi estantería, escritorio y silla. El resto de las cajas las dividimos entre ambos vehículos.

Emmett estaba en su camioneta cuando cerré la puerta de mi apartamento por última vez, la nostalgia me golpeó en el centro de mi pecho. Siempre pensaba en seguir adelante con mi vida y dar el siguiente paso hacia cualquier meta que tuviera. Al igual que cuando dejé a Emmett, una parte de mí lo extrañaba o a alguna extraña variación cuando estás tan acostumbrada a hacer las cosas de cierta manera durante mucho tiempo y de repente ya no, pero había sabido que iba a seguir adelante. Estaba haciendo algo mejor para mí y haciendo esto por él, sin importar lo que dijera mi conciencia, era un paso inteligente. Uno extraño, pero inteligente.

Era un salto gigante para mi futuro e iba a aferrarme a ese recordatorio con las dos manos.

.

.

.

Dejé un cheque por los últimos dos meses de mi contrato de arrendamiento, firmé algunos papeles con el gerente de la oficina y salí de allí.

Tomó una hora llegar a casa de Emmett desde mi apartamento gracias a un choque de diez autos en la carretera. Entre estar un poco abrumada por la mudanza, sobre todo porque no me sentía exactamente emocionada por tener que vivir con otra persona —esa persona siendo mi ex jefe de entre todas las personas— y hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para convencerme de que no iba a ir a la cárcel, si o cuando los funcionarios se enteraran de la verdad, estaba intentando no volverme paranoica.

Le sonreí al guardia de seguridad cuando llegamos a la puerta comunal e ignoré la curiosa expresión en su rostro cuando vio mi auto cargado. Emmett retrocedió hacia el garaje y estacioné en la entrada por primera vez en la historia.

Cuando salí y lo vi metiendo cajas, agarré lo más que podía llevar por mi cuenta de mi Explorer. Fui tras de él, nerviosa, ansiosa y un poco asustada.

Todo lucía familiar, pero se sentía extraño al mismo tiempo. Ascendí por las escaleras que había subido un millar de veces y seguí adelante, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era dar la vuelta y regresar a mi apartamento.

Me estaba mudando con Emmett y Jasper, firmando unos papeles que nos unirían en un matrimonio teórico y ésta sería mi realidad durante los próximos cinco años. Cuando pensaba en ello por separado... sí, no servía de nada. Todavía parecía un enorme elefante blanco que no podía ignorar.

La puerta de la vacía habitación de huéspedes estaba abierta cuando me acerqué a ella y pude escuchar a Emmett en el interior acomodando las cosas. Había estado allí muchas, muchas otras veces en el pasado para sacudir o lavar las sábanas. Estaba bastante familiarizada con la distribución.

Pero no era igual a como había sido la última vez que la había visto.

Emmett no tenía un montón de basura por toda la casa. Todas las habitaciones excepto el gimnasio eran bastantes austeras y utilitarias. No tenía cuadros o adornos.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en pintar alguna de las habitaciones. No había ni un solo trofeo o camiseta colgados alrededor. Las cajas con ese tipo de cosas estaban escondidas en su armario, algo que no podía entender por completo. Si tuviera el tipo de trofeos que él tenía, estarían donde todos pudieran verlos.

En su dormitorio, tenía una cama y dos vestidores. Ni siquiera tenía un espejo aquí, mucho menos una sola fotografía de algo o alguien. La habitación de huéspedes había estado aún más desierta con solo una cama y una mesita de noche en una habitación de tamaño relativamente grande, era dos veces el tamaño de la habitación de mi apartamento.

Pero cuando entré en el dormitorio que ahora sería mío, no solo encontré una cama. Había una gran cómoda a juego con un gran espejo de tocador montado en ella y una nueva y pequeña estantería que también parecía coincidir con el resto del mobiliario contemporáneo color marrón oscuro. No me di cuenta hasta mucho después que todo era el mismo mobiliario exacto que había tenido en la habitación de mi apartamento... solo que más agradable y a juego.

—Tu estantería de casa se vería mejor en la oficina —sugirió Emmett casualmente cuando acababa de detenerme y quedarme en la entrada, demasiado ocupada asimilando el nuevo mobiliario.

Traté de mantener mi sorpresa al mínimo, pero no estaba segura si lo logré o no, así que todo lo que pude dar como respuesta fue un asentimiento. Aunque él tenía razón; mi estantería quedaría mejor allí.

—Tu escritorio puede ir allí. —Vagamente señaló la sección vacía de la pared justo entre las dos ventanas de la habitación—. Compré el colchón justo antes de que empezaras a trabajar para mí. Solo han dormido en él... ¿Qué opinas? ¿Tres veces? Pero si quieres uno nuevo, pídelo. Sabes qué tarjeta usar.

Cerré mi boca y alejé la sorpresa que había robado mis palabras, parpadeando hacia Emmett al mismo tiempo que vacilaba. ¿Había hecho todo esto? ¿Para mí? Cuando había dejado de trabajar para él, ni siquiera había sabido dónde ordenar su jabón. Ni siquiera utilizaba su propio lavavajillas. ¿Ahora había muebles nuevos?

¿Quién era este hombre? Moví mi cabeza, arrugando mi frente.

—No, todo está genial. Gracias.

Ni siquiera tenía que poner ningún esfuerzo en recordar lo cómodo que había sido cuando había tenido que subirme al colchón para quitar las sábanas o sacudir la cabecera. No demasiado suave, no demasiado firme.

—Es perfecto. —Casi dije _no te preocupes de ello_ , pero de nuevo, estaba segura que no estaba preocupado; solo estaba tratando de ser servicial, y considerando que yo no esperaba mucho, era más que lo que yo había planeado—. Es mejor que a lo que estoy acostumbrada.

Inhalé y lentamente dejé las cosas que sostenía en el suelo.

—Gracias por ayudarme a mudarme, por cierto. — _Realmente estoy haciendo esto. Me estoy mudando_. Mierda—. Lo aprecio —farfullé. Realmente estaba haciendo esto. _Realmente estoy haciendo esto._

Inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo y luego me rozó cuando pasó junto a mí mientras salía, bajando las escaleras a juzgar por el sonido de la escalera chirriante. No había manera que fuera a ceder y dejar que él hiciera la mayor parte de la carga, incluso si estaba en mejor forma que yo y tenía cuatro veces mis músculos.

Está bien, no iba a ser una floja de mierda.

En la planta baja, seguí con el resto de la mudanza. Tomó un poco más de media hora para que ambos consiguiéramos llevar las cajas desde los autos hasta el dormitorio. Luego llevamos mi televisión mientras mis brazos convulsionaban por lo cansados que estaban y mis dedos se volvían resbaladizos por el sudor. La maldita cosa parecía haber ganado nueve kilos en el viaje desde mi complejo hasta su casa.

Era realmente pesada y tenía la sensación que iba a dar un tirón en mi espalda baja. Me las arreglé para aplastar mis dedos con el marco de la puerta, silbando: "Hijo de puta", en voz baja.

Nos dirigíamos a tomar la siguiente pieza de mobiliario cuando Emmett dijo por encima de su hombro:

—Deberías pensar en hacer algún tipo de entrenamiento en la parte superior de tu cuerpo.

Hice una mueca detrás de él. Podría haberle incluso mostrado mi lengua mientras sostenía mis pobres dedos mallugados con mi mano buena.

Por suerte, mover la estantería a la oficina de Emmett fue mucho más fácil y no tuvimos ningún problema. Mi nuevo compañero de piso llevó el escritorio arriba por su cuenta y me dejé caer en la silla. Al parecer, o ambos necesitábamos un descanso o Emmett reconoció las señales de agotamiento que estaba segura se mostraban por todo mi rostro, así que tomamos un descanso para almorzar.

Entonces, la incomodidad comenzó de nuevo.

¿Se suponía que yo hiciera el almuerzo o él? ¿O cada quien íbamos a hacernos nuestra comida? Aunque todavía no había ido al supermercado, obviamente, pero Emmett nunca había sido tacaño con sus comestibles o se había quejado cuando tomaba algunos, pero...

—Tengo dos pizzas en el congelador.

—¿Pizzas? —¿Estábamos en la casa correcta? Este era el señor de la dieta todos sus alimentos basados en plantas. Lo más procesado que comía era pasta de quínoa, tofu y el tempeh de vez en cuando.

Murmuró algo entre dientes que sonó como:

—Con queso de soja y espinacas.

Mordí mi mejilla y asentí, mirando y preguntándome qué demonios le había sucedido durante el último mes y medio.

—Está bien.

Con eso, encendí el horno como lo había hecho un millar veces en el pasado. A diferencia de todas las otras veces, "El Muro de Winnipeg" fue al refrigerador y sacó la comida y también la superficie para poner las pizzas de un armario de una manera que me sorprendió un poco. Al menos, cuando yo estaba por aquí, nunca se había metido con cualquiera de los artículos de la cocina, además de los platos y los utensilios.

Fui al garaje para tirar el cartón con el resto de los materiales reciclables y me detuve. Recipiente tras recipiente de comida vegetariana congelada para microondas llenaba el cubo.

La más pequeña de las culpas llenó mi estómago mientras iba a la cocina justo cuando Emmett ponía las pizzas en el horno después de unos minutos. Tomé el mismo asiento que había tomado hace casi dos semanas cuando había venido a hablar con él acerca de su oferta. Ese extraño silencio pareció crecer mientras él tomaba su asiento favorito.

—¿Dónde está Jasper? —pregunté, viendo los enormes músculos de sus antebrazos ondular mientras hacía girar su muñeca en un estiramiento.

Un tendón de su grueso cuello pareció estallar y supe que estaba molesto.

—No vino a casa anoche. —Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, añadió con una voz que reconocí como desaprobación—: Dijo que estaría aquí.

Pero no lo estaba. Que Jasper saliera no era extraño; en realidad, salía bastante a menudo. No volver a casa tampoco era exactamente raro. Había hablado con él un par de días atrás brevemente solo para asegurarme que iba a estar bien mintiéndoles a las autoridades si era interrogado, y que le pareciera bien que me mudaba. Había parecido estar más que bien con ambas cosas.

—De acuerdo —dije, sabiendo muy bien por la forma en que su tendón se tensaba que realmente molestaba a Emmett—. Entonces... ¿cuál es el siguiente paso con la cosa de tu residencia?

Emmett tenía su atención en su brazo.

—Debemos seguir adelante y primero terminar con el papeleo. — _Papeleo_. Iba a ir con _papeleo_ para describir lo que estábamos haciendo. ¿Tenía náuseas o de repente me dolía el corazón?—. Pronto.

—¿Qué tan pronto? —Mi voz sonó más críptica de lo que realmente era necesario teniendo en cuenta que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Aquellas gruesas cejas se arquearon, su mandíbula torciéndose ligeramente.

—Antes de la temporada. No quiero esperar hasta la semana de descanso —dijo, refiriéndose a la semana de descanso que el equipo tenía durante la temporada.

Seguía sin responder a mi pregunta.

—Está bien…

—Tengo un juego de pretemporada la próxima semana. Hagámoslo entonces. —Me atraganté y me ignoró, explicándose rápidamente—: No podemos presentar la petición hasta que se termine con el papeleo. Debes cambiar la dirección de tu licencia tan pronto como puedas, pero necesitas hacer que tu correo llegue aquí.

¿Qué podía decir? _¿Vamos a esperar?_ Lo que estaba diciendo tenía sentido. Realmente no tenía más de un día de descanso después de cada partido de pretemporada y, de lo que recordaba, la mayoría eran por la noche. Esa probablemente sería la mejor oportunidad que teníamos de conseguir hacerlo.

Pero todavía hacía que la parte de mi personalidad a la que le gusta planear las cosas de antemano y prepararse mentalmente, se encogiera.

La próxima semana. Lo "haríamos" en una semana.

Era tan fácil. Teníamos que vivir en una casa juntos, firmar unos papeles, tal vez tomar algunas fotos —¿eso era incluso necesario?— y entonces... vivir los próximos cinco años de nuestras vidas.

Casi esperaba que me diera un movimiento de dedos y dijera: "Ta-da".

Así de simple. Era así de simple, al parecer.

Miré al hombre que estaba sentado frente a mí, el hombre más grande que había visto en mi vida, el más reservado, quien era para todos los intentos y propósitos técnicamente mi prometido, y dejé que las náuseas y los nervios rodaran en mi vientre como cachorros.

—Mi abogado dijo que pasarán varios meses entre que presentes una petición para mí y tener mi estatus estable hasta que obtenga una tarjeta de residencia condicional. Vamos a necesitar un montón de papeleo; van a solicitar tus estados de cuenta bancarios. Tendrás que ir conmigo una vez que todo esté autorizado para que alguien en la oficina de inmigración nos entreviste. ¿Eso funcionará? —preguntó, mirándome con recelo, como si no tuviera esperanza de que tomaría bien seguir con su plan.

Tragué mi corazón. Ya había leído todas esas cosas en línea durante los días entre el momento en que apareció en mi casa y cuando llegué a la suya y acepté, así que estaba preparada mentalmente. Mayormente.

—Sí. —Pero la sonrisa en mi rostro era muy malditamente débil.

¿Qué demonios acababa de aceptar hacer?


	11. Capitulo 10

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

El fin de semana llegó demasiado rápido y pasó demasiado lento. Me había despertado cada noche sudando profusamente. Iba a cometer un delito. Me iba a casar. Y de toda la gente en el mundo, iba a hacerlo con Emmett.

No importaba cuántas veces me recordara que lo que estábamos haciendo no era real, mi cuerpo no se iba a dejar engañar. Todos estos cambios, la mudanza, vivir en una habitación diferente, dormir en diferentes camas, estaban batallando en mi cerebro por atención a todas las horas del día, proporcionándome un caso de insomnio.

Lo único que al final lograba darme un respiro para dormir era el conocimiento de que sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo, qué sacaba del engaño. _Libre de deudas y una casa_. Me lo recordé repetidamente.

E íbamos a Las Vegas para acabar con ello de una vez.

—Tendrá más sentido si lo hacemos aquí. En realidad, ya hemos ido juntos dos veces —me había explicado después de que hubiese estado de acuerdo con que dirigirnos allí estaba bien—. Si lo hiciéramos aquí, tendríamos que ir al juzgado para presentar una licencia de matrimonio y conseguir que el juez de paz celebrase la ceremonia.

Tenía razón. Habíamos ido dos veces a Las Vegas. Una para una firma y otra para un anuncio que grabó. Además, entendía completamente qué iba a pasar al hacerlo en Dallas. Alguien podría reconocerlo al instante en que saliese del auto en el juzgado. Ya podía imaginarme una multitud si intentábamos casar… la palabra me daba indigestión. Licencia. Habría una multitud si íbamos al juzgado.

En realidad, creo que era la palabra "nuestro" lo que me daba gases.

—Todo el mundo se fuga a Las Vegas para casarse —había añadido el grandote como si no lo supiese.

Evidentemente, lo hacía.

—No hay que esperar para la licencia de matrimonio —había terminado mientras se acababa un sándwich.

Otra verdad.

¿Cómo podía discutir su pragmatismo? No había razón para tener presentes a algunos de mis seres queridos allí y, honestamente, no habría querido que asistiesen. Este no era un matrimonio para siempre construido sobre el amor. Estoy bastante segura de que le había dicho más de una vez a Angela que iba a tener una boda en la playa si llegaba el momento.

 _Si llegaba el momento_ , ese había sido mi plan. Tal vez, algún día, en un futuro lejano, sería una posibilidad.

Por ahora, _para esto_ , Las Vegas funcionaría.

Con su tarjeta de crédito en la mano, la mañana después de mudarme, reservé dos billetes de avión en primera clase, porque explicarle a Emmett que viajar en turista era más barato era un argumento inútil que había probado una vez y había fallado miserablemente. También reservé dos suites en el hotel en el que nos quedamos en el pasado. Volaríamos el domingo por la tarde y nos marcharíamos el lunes por la mañana. Entrar y salir. Firmaríamos algunos papeles, tal vez tomaríamos una fotografía y luego regresaríamos.

El día antes al que supuestamente nos marchábamos, estaba en el supermercado cuando vi al cliente frente a mí llevando una alianza y caí en la cuenta.

¿Emmett iba a necesitar un anillo? ¿Iba a necesitarlo yo?

Nunca había dicho nada sobre anillos de compromiso o alianzas y no estaba segura si era algo que necesitábamos para llevar a cabo el factor de credibilidad. ¿Lo comprobarían en la entrevista? Recordé que la prima de Angela, Heidi, había llevado una alianza antes de que las cosas se pusiesen serias entre ella y su marido. Pero también había conocido parejas que no se molestaban en usar anillos.

Así que...

Miré en internet para ver si había algo sobre los agentes comprobando ese tipo de cosas o no, y sabía que _La Proposición_ no era un buen ejemplo de cómo funcionaban los problemas de inmigración en la actualidad. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciese?

Había posibilidades, podía no llevarlo. Pero...

 _De todos modos, obtén uno_ , me aconsejó mi cerebro. Podía ocuparme de uno para mí cuando llegase el momento, pero pasarían meses hasta entonces.

Había aprendido a confiar en mis instintos, esa tarde mientras él estaba haciendo algunas series en la instalación deportiva de los Three Hundreds luché contra la intranquila sensación en mi estómago y tomé su anillo del Campeonato Nacional de Fútbol Universitario del cajón donde lo mantenía. Sosteniéndolo como si me fuese la vida en ello, me dirigí a una pequeña joyería que había visitado en el pasado para arreglar mi par favorito de pendientes cuando los había estropeado.

El joyero tenía un montón de anillos entre los que elegir, pero no tanto en tamaños grandes que valiesen para los dedos de Emmett. Afortunadamente, aseguró que podía ensanchar uno para mí en tiempo récord y elegí un anillo básico de oro blanco de catorce quilates. No era nada remotamente lujoso o incluso de dieciocho quilates, pero... a nadie le gusta una zorra exigente e iba a pagarlo con mi propio dinero, así que era mejor no quejarse.

Le estaba comprando al que sería mi marido falso una alianza que puede que sí usase o puede que no.

Después de todo, teníamos que hacerlo creíble. Así que, si incluso no se la ponía, al menos la tendría, supongo.

Solo me hizo no querer conseguir más

.

.

.

—¿Estás preparada? —gritó Emmett desde las escaleras.

Nunca iba a estar preparada. Jamás.

Había estado levantada desde las cuatro de la mañana, despertándome para encontrar que me latía el corazón con fuerza y cientos de millones de pensamientos invadían mi cabeza, uno tras otro. Nos marchábamos. Íbamos a Las Vegas para _arreglar el papeleo_ que, legalmente, me permitiría cambiarme el apellido a Mccarty si quería.

Esa era otra cosa de la que no habíamos hablado, pero no veía la razón de sacarlo a colación. Hoy en día, muchas mujeres no se cambiaban el apellido cuando se casaban, ¿verdad? Si no me lo preguntaba, por supuesto yo no iba a sacar el tema. Eso solo parecía una pesadilla esperando a pasar en la oficina de seguridad social.

—Isabella —gritó—. Tenemos que irnos.

Con un suspiro nervioso que parecía un gemido, me levanté del borde de la cama, donde había estado sentada los últimos quince minutos mientras esperaba que se me pasasen las náuseas y los nervios y tomé mi bolsa de lona. Solo nos íbamos a quedar una noche, pero no sabía qué empacar, o qué vestir para... _hacerlo_... así que llevaba un vestido casual que había usado unas diez veces, un pantalón de vestir, una blusa, dos camisetas por si acaso, además de mis zapatos de tacón favoritos. Ropa interior, calcetines, un cepillo de dientes, una pasta de dientes de viaje, un peine y el desodorante en mi bolsa. Llevaba mis deportivas para el viaje. Para un día, definitivamente, era más de lo que necesitaba realmente, pero odiaba no estar preparada, así que viviría con lo que había empacado.

 _Empacado para casarme_.

Era algo importante mientras intentaba que no lo fuese.

—Isabella —gritó Emmett, no con impaciencia, más bien para que pudiese oírlo—. Vamos.

—Estoy en camino. ¡Cálmate! —le respondí en voz alta desde la cima de las escaleras, antes de dirigirme a la habitación de Jasper realmente rápido. Tocando, puse la oreja en la puerta—. ¡Jasper Whitlock, nos vamos!

La puerta se abrió unos segundos después. Sacó su cabeza rubia, con una sonrisa ya plasmada en su rostro. Había estado burlándose de mí sin parar desde que había llegado a casa justo después de que me mudase, disculpándose por no haber llegado a tiempo y sin necesitar señalar que se había quedado en casa de una mujer. A la primera oportunidad que había tenido con él a solas, le había vuelto a preguntar si estaba realmente de acuerdo con lo que iba a ocurrir. Su respuesta: _¿Por qué no lo estaría, querida? Tú eres la que se va a casar con él, no yo, y me gusta tenerte por aquí._

Y eso fue todo.

Con ellos lejos de casa tan a menudo, no era como si nos fuéramos a molestar entre nosotros o algo.

—Entonces dame un abrazo, futura esposa —comentó Jasper, ya abriendo los brazos.

—Puaj. —Incluso fruncí el ceño mientras me acercaba a abrazarle.

— _¡Isabella!_

—Tu futuro maridito está esperando —indicó Jasper antes de que estirase el brazo y le juntase los labios.

—Volveremos mañana.

— _¡Isabella!_

Suspiré y di un paso atrás.

—Deséame suerte.

Jasper sacudió la mano en un gesto desdeñoso, una sonrisa terca formándose en su rostro bronceado.

—Claro que lo haré, señora Mccarty.

Estaba siendo muy ridículo, pero sabía que si no bajaba las escaleras, probablemente Emmett subiría y me arrastraría, odiaba llegar tarde, así que dejé pasar el comentario de Jasper y bajé las escaleras. Al final, la expresión de Emmett era esa habitual de exasperación. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta negra con cuello en pico que se tensaba sobre la amplitud de su musculoso pecho. Su sudadera favorita colgaba de sus dedos.

Me echó un vistazo mientras corría por las escaleras, los nervios haciendo que me temblasen las rodillas. Emmett no esperó a que llegase abajo antes de dirigirse al garaje. Salí disparada cruzando la cocina, cerrando la puerta del garaje detrás de mí y llevando mi bolsa a su camioneta.

—¿Lo tienes todo? —inquirió con una mirada brusca una vez que ambos nos pusimos el cinturón mientras giraba la cabeza para dar marcha atrás por el camino de entrada.

Pasé los dedos por el pequeño bulto del bolsillo delantero de mis vaqueros y sentí el revoloteo de nervios recordándome que no se habían ido a ningún sitio. Observé su rostro rápidamente, la dura línea de su boca, su fuerte barbilla sobresaliendo y la constante tensión de su ceño fruncido. La realidad me alcanzó. Me iba a casar con este tipo.

Oh, hermano.

—Sí —farfullé

El viaje hacia el aeropuerto fue bien con los programas deportivos en la radio haciéndonos compañía, afortunadamente, solo discutían sobre el baloncesto profesional. Emmett detuvo el auto en uno de los estacionamientos cubiertos. Desde donde tomamos un servicio regular de enlace hacia la terminal. Le miré un par de veces durante el camino, las manos me sudaban más a cada segundo. Justo cuando el minibús alcanzó su destino, Emmett se puso la sudadera, a pesar de los treinta y tantos grados que hacía en Dallas, y subió toda la cremallera hasta la garganta.

Cuando el autobús se detuvo, fue el primero en levantarse y alcanzar su maleta con una mano y mi bolsa con la otra. Si quería llevar mi bolsa no iba a quejarme.

Le dejé guiarnos hasta el puesto de facturación. En poco tiempo, teníamos nuestras tarjetas de embarque y Emmett firmó autógrafos para los empleados de la aerolínea que trabajaban en el mostrador antes de dirigirse hacia el puesto de seguridad. Era imposible no notar a la gente de nuestro alrededor mirándonos furtivamente y observándolo boquiabiertos. No es como si no destacase con una sudadera, incluso si solo eran mujeres observándolo. Aunque no era el hombre más alto del mundo, su gran tamaño llamaba la atención. Incluso con una sudadera extra grande, el tamaño de sus hombros y el perfil de sus bíceps eran inconfundibles.

Juntos caminamos hasta el primer agente de seguridad del aeropuerto que miró nuestros permisos, se sonrojó durante un momento y, luego, nos hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuásemos. Caballeroso como era, Emmett me dejó pasar primero. Asegurándome de que su atención estaba en otro sitio cuando alcanzamos la parte de seguridad donde se comprobaba nuestro equipaje de mano, puse la alianza de oro blanco en una de las bandejas con mi teléfono móvil y lo volví a guardar en el bolsillo en el instante en que acabé de pasar por el detector.

—Quiero una taza de café —comenté cuando Emmett me alcanzó—. ¿Quieres algo?

Negó pero caminó junto a mí hacia el Dunkin Donuts más cercano, su complexión era una gran sombra imponente de la que no podía evitar ser consciente constantemente. De todas las veces que habíamos viajado juntos, creo que nunca habíamos estado tan cerca uno del otro. Normalmente, le seguía o él desaparecía para sentarse en algún lugar. Aunque esta vez no estaba de pie a quince metros, como mucho a tres, con los auriculares puestos, ajeno a todos y todo a su alrededor.

Y eso debería haberme hecho sentir un poco mejor. No me estaba ignorando exactamente o actuando de la manera que hacía normalmente, más conocido como fingir que no existía. Tenía que reconocerle cierto mérito por eso, ¿no?

Una vez estuvimos en la fila, miré para encontrar su atención justo al frente, centrado en el menú, con el ceño fruncido. El cliente frente a nosotros se apartó a un lado y di un paso adelante mientras el empleado levantaba la mirada de la caja registradora, mirando brevemente a Emmett antes de bajar la mirada.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—¿Puedo...?

Mirando otra vez, el empleado alzó la mirada hacia Emmett de nuevo. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon.

Sabía que iba a jadear antes de que lo hiciese. Primero los ojos del empleado se ampliaron. En segundo lugar su boca se abrió. Luego tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Joder —murmuró el cajero, con la mirada fija en el gigante junto a mí.

El gigante estaba, en ese momento, mirando alrededor y no prestando ninguna atención al individuo alucinando frente a él. Así que le di un codazo. Emmett me prestó atención tan rápidamente que fue un poco alarmante. Estaba frunciendo el ceño. Incliné la cabeza a un lado discretamente, en dirección al empleado de la tienda de donut. Sin nadie cerca siendo un idiota, lanzó su mirada marrón justo donde yo indicaba.

El empleado aún le estaba mirando con sorpresa.

—Eres... eres... eres Emmett... Emmett Mccarty —balbuceó el tipo un par de años más joven que yo.

Emmett asintió con firmeza.

Oh, hombre. El señor Habilidades Sociales volvía a ello.

—Eres... Soy... —El tipo estaba jadeando—. Soy un gran fan. Santo cielo. —Tomó otra bocanada de aire y juro que palideció—. Eres aún más grande en persona.

Realmente lo era.

Emmett se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia, como hacía normalmente cuando alguien mencionaba su tamaño. Pensaba que la gente le hacía sentirse incómodo cuando sacaban el tema, pero sobre todo porque le había escuchado contarle a Leslie que no era como si hubiese hecho algo para ello. Sus genes le habían dado su altura y la estructura de su complexión, todo lo que había hecho era ejercitarse y comer adecuadamente para desarrollar lo que le habían dado. Su falta de una contestación no era arrogancia, estaba bastante segura de que simplemente no sabía qué decir.

El pobre tipo continuó mirándolo boquiabierto, ignorando por completo mi existencia, mucho menos que detrás de nosotros había al menos otras cuatro personas preguntándose qué demonios nos estaba tomando tanto tiempo para pedir.

Emmett tampoco ayudó a la situación estando allí de pie, mirando a su fan con esa ilegible expresión de aburrimiento de su rostro.

—¿Puedes darle un café a mi chica?

¿Su chica?

Me tomó cada gramo de autocontrol no levantar la mirada hacia él con una expresión que decía exactamente lo que estaba pensando: _¿qué demonios acabas de llamarme?_

Afortunadamente, no reaccioné físicamente. Cuando el cajero salió finalmente de su trance, me miró y pestañeó. Le sonreí incluso mientras sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo,

ignorando la extraña sensación recorriéndome la columna ante el falso término de cariño que había salido de boca de Emmett.

—Oh, claro. Seguro. Culpa mía. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle? —preguntó el tipo, sonrojándose.

Hice mi pedido, bajando la mirada rápidamente para asegurarme de que le estaba mandando un mensaje a la persona correcta y tecleé brevemente.

 _ **¿Tu chica?**_

Se lo envié al hombre a mi lado antes de entregar mi tarjeta.

El tipo lanzó otra mirada a Emmett mientras la pasaba rápidamente, con nerviosismo. Le di las gracias cuando me la devolvió, pero ya no me prestaba ninguna atención, aún estaba mirando a Emmett y con una inspección de cerca, me di cuenta que al pobre tipo le temblaban las manos.

—Gracias —murmuré una vez más mientras tomaba mi vaso y me movía a un lado para echarle café y crema. Emmett se movió conmigo, pareciendo estar en su pequeño mundo, ignorando el mensaje que le había enviado o, tal vez, simplemente decidiendo ignorar el teléfono que sabía que normalmente mantenía en vibración en el bolsillo. Fue justo entonces cuando noté a la gente de la fila detrás de nosotros mirándonos.

No podía culparlos. Él no emitía precisamente una vibración de bienvenida, estando de pie con la mochila a la espalda, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mi bolsa apoyada junto a sus pies mientras me esperaba. Luego me di cuenta de que también me observaban. Evaluándome. Viendo quién era el tipo con el que estaba alucinando el empleado.

Solo yo.

.

.

.

Los nervios y la urgencia de vomitar no se alejaron. Estuve mareada todo el vuelo hacia Las Vegas. Emmett me dijo unas cinco palabras antes de apoyar la cabeza contra la ventanilla y quedarse dormido, lo que no era algo malo, considerando que estaba atrapada en mi propio mundo de negación y terror. Seguí diciéndome que todo estaba bien, pero no se sentía así. Si Emmett batallaba con nervios o inseguridad, no lo mostraba mientras salíamos del aeropuerto y tomábamos un taxi hasta nuestro hotel en el Strip. Nos registramos y subimos en el ascensor hacia la suite.

Pasó la tarjeta de entrada por la puerta y me dejó entrar primero.

Tuve que dejar salir un silbido mientras analizaba los limpios muebles contemporáneos. Me había olvidado de lo agradable que era este hotel y me hizo sentirme un poco culpable. Cuando era pequeña, no habíamos viajado mucho, sobre todo porque mi madre nunca tuvo el dinero, mucho menos el tiempo o la inclinación de llevarnos a algún lado. Pero en las raras ocasiones en que los padres de Angela me

invitaban a ir con ellos de viaje, nos quedábamos en moteles realmente baratos a un lado de la carretera que parecían como algo salido de una película de terror y todos nos hacinábamos en una habitación, o dos, si sus padres podían pagarlo.

Y siempre pasaba un buen momento, incluso más si el motel tenía piscina.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba en un hotel de cinco estrellas, quedándome con un hombre que era millonario. Había pagado el precio de la habitación con su tarjeta. Era muy consciente de lo que costaba todo. Sabía que nadie en mi familia, a excepción de mi hermano pequeño, estaría jamás en un sitio así. Y me hacía sentir ligeramente incómoda. Culpable. Un poco triste.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó esa voz baja y gruñona a mi espalda cuando me detuve justo al cruzar la puerta.

Tuve que aclararme la garganta y forzarme a asentirle y darle una sonrisa, que era tan falsa como era posible.

—Claro.

Sí, lo leyó en mi rostro con facilidad, pasó la mirada por la habitación con confusión.

—Elegiste el hotel. —Su tono fue ligeramente acusador—. ¿No te gusta?

—No. —Negué, ahora sintiéndome como una idiota sobre todo lo demás—. Quiero decir, por supuesto que me gusta. Este es el lugar más hermoso en el que he estado. —Eso era decir mucho, porque cuando viajaba con Emmett, siempre nos quedábamos en sitios agradables—. Solo estaba pensando en lo elegante que es y que nunca habría imaginado cuando era niña que podría quedarme en algún lugar como este. Eso es todo.

De hecho, me estaba quedando aquí con Emmett, para casarme con él, simplemente se me clavó directamente en el corazón. La joven Isabella, la Isabella antes de los veintiséis años, ni siquiera sabía lo que tenía guardado para ella.

Hubo una pausa y juraría que ambos echamos un vistazo sobre el hombro para mirarnos el uno al otro. La tensión entre nosotros era extraña e insegura. "El Muro de Winnipeg" pestañeó.

—Podrías haber invitado a tu familia si realmente querías.

—Ah, eh, no. Todo está bien. —En retrospectiva, me di cuenta de que había rechazado su oferta demasiado rápido—. Solo mantengo el contacto con mi hermano pequeño y ya está de vuelta en la escuela.

¿Por qué me estaba mirando de forma tan extraña?

—No... —Demonios, ¿por qué esto me ponía tan nerviosa? ¿Y por qué no podía simplemente cerrar la boca?—. Solo hablo con mi madre de vez en cuando y nunca con mis hermanas. Y mi mejor amiga trabaja mucho. —Apreté las manos y terminé el estúpido discurso—: No tengo a nadie más.

Emmett me miró durante un largo tiempo, fruncí el ceño.

—Estás actuando de manera extraña —declaró de forma casual, casi ignoré las palabras que salieron de su boca.

—¿Disculpa?

—Estás actuando de forma extraña conmigo —repitió Emmett.

Eso me hizo cerrar la boca de golpe y profundizar mi ceño.

El hombre que mantenía las cosas para sí, seguía arrojando lo que aparentemente sentía que necesitaba decir:

—Te dije que lo sentía.

Eh.

—Mira, todo está bien... —comencé a decir antes de que me cortase negando.

—No lo está. Ya no sonríes. Ya no me llamas grandote o me irritas —manifestó.

Espera un segundo, ¿no lo había hecho? ¿Y él lo había notado? La posibilidad de que lo hubiese notado me hacía sentir extraña, casi incómoda.

—Pensé que te molestaba —balbuceé, intentando averiguar cuál era la respuesta correcta y si estaba diciendo estas cosas porque realmente lo echaba de menos o no.

—Lo haces. —Y ahí íbamos otra vez—. Pero ahora estoy acostumbrado a eso.

Espera otro segundo...

—Nunca me has hecho sentir incómodo, pero ahora me miras de manera distinta. Como si no me conocieses o no te gustase. —El hecho de que me hubiese dirigido una mirada, sin vergüenza, sin que fuese violento, sin engañarme, me golpeó directamente en el plexo solar—. Lo entiendo si aún estás molesta, si no piensas en mí como solías hacer, pero me gustaba cómo estaban las cosas antes —continuó. Con el rostro abierto y completamente serio, solo me hizo sentir ligeramente mal por cómo, obviamente, había sido con él por mis frustraciones, especialmente desde que parecía que no solo lo notó, sino que echaba de menos cómo habían sido las cosas, a pesar de que procedían de su forma de ignorarme durante tanto tiempo.

—Lo sé. —Tragué saliva y me mordí el interior de las mejillas—. _Lo sé_. Mira, simplemente estoy... —Me encogí de hombros—. Volveremos a la normalidad en poco tiempo, estoy segura. A veces me resulta difícil perdonar a la gente. Ya no sé cómo actuar a tu alrededor, supongo.

—De la misma manera en que solías hacerlo —sugirió uniformemente, como si fuese la respuesta más fácil del mundo.

Tragué, atrapada entre ser molesta y aferrarme al miedo y resentimiento que había sentido y la inseguridad de cómo avanzar con esta versión de Emmett que estaba intentando llegar a conocer.

Como si sintiese que no tenía ni idea de qué responder, echó los hombros hacia atrás y preguntó:

—Aparte de eso, ¿estás segura de que te sientes bien?

—Sí.

—¿Seguro?

Asentí, dejando salir un suspiro que, de algún modo, se había quedado atrapado en el fondo de mi estómago, hinchándolo con inseguridad, ansiedad y, posiblemente, una docena de otras cosas de las que no estaba segura.

—Sí. Yo, eh, cambié la dirección en mi cuenta bancaria hace un par de días. Cambiaré mi licencia en cuanto pueda —le expliqué y, de repente, me sentí un poco incómoda—. ¿Estás seguro de que _estás_ de acuerdo con todo esto? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar atrapado conmigo durante los próximos cinco años?

Posó su mirada oscura, casi caramelo, sobre mí, tranquila, intensa, determinada.

—Sí —replicó con esa voz ronca sin ningún esfuerzo—. Necesitamos ir por el papeleo de la solicitud justo después de que firmemos los papeles.

 _Firmar los papeles_. Volvíamos a eso.

—Sí. De acuerdo.

Algo en mi tono debió haber sido fingido, porque lo sacó de sus pensamientos y frunció el ceño en mi dirección.

—No vas a echarte atrás.

Se me ocurrió que no lo preguntaba. Lo estaba afirmando. Me sentía un poco ofendida de que siquiera hubiese asumido que podría hacer eso.

—No me estoy echando atrás. Ya estamos aquí. No haría eso.

—No pensaba que lo harías, pero quería...

¿Qué? ¿Recordármelo? ¿Asegurarse?

—Estoy aquí, no me voy a ningún lado. Vamos a hacerlo —le aseguré.

Le llevó un momento asentir.

—Sé que nos estamos apresurando, pero esta es la única oportunidad que tendremos. El próximo mes va a ser ocupado para mí.

— _Emmett_ , lo sé. Lo entiendo. Eso es por lo que estoy aquí, ¿no es así? Está bien. También tengo cosas que hacer. —Sin pensarlo, estiré la mano y le toqué ligeramente el antebrazo desnudo—. No voy a huir de ti en medio de la noche. Siempre cumplo mis promesas, ¿de acuerdo? El único sitio al que voy a ir pronto es a El Paso un fin de semana el mes que viene, pero volveré en unos días. Estaré por aquí durante dos años y aún estaré aquí otros tres años después de eso. No me tomo mi palabra a la ligera.

Algo brilló en sus ojos tan brevemente que estuvo allí en un pestañeo y desapareció al siguiente.

Sintiéndome un poco tímida, aparté la mano y le sonreí, sintiendo que algo se aflojó en mi interior.

—Mira, supongo que no he superado completamente lo que ha pasado, incluso aunque sabía que estás arrepentido. Sé lo que es para alguien hacer algo imperdonable y es injusto por mi parte pagarlo contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy segura que volveré a sacarte de quicio en poco tiempo. No te preocupes.

Asintió lentamente, sin suavizar lo suficiente sus rasgos para considerarlo relajado.

—Todo se arreglará por sí solo. Sé que lo sientes. —Me obligué a encogerme de hombros y dejar salir un gran suspiro que me hizo sentir como si hubiese perdido unos cuantos kilos—. Estoy agradecida por todo, pero ahora mismo necesito ir al lavabo. Ven a buscarme cuando estés preparado para marcharnos.

Le sonreí antes de dirigirme a toda prisa a la habitación de la derecha, necesitando un minuto para mí. Dentro, me apoyé contra la puerta y dejé salir un suspiro agitado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

 _Todo saldría bien_ , pensé mientras usaba el lavabo y luego me metía en la habitación.

Solo eran las cinco de la tarde, gracias al cambio horario, pero conociendo a Emmett, querría tener _el papeleo_ firmado y terminado lo más rápido posible. Así que no me sorprendió cuando llamó a la puerta que conectaba mi habitación con la zona de sala de estar y alzó las cejas cuando me vio sentada en el medio de la cama, intentando refrenar las ochenta emociones que inundaban mis nervios.

Iba a hacer esto. Realmente iba a hacerlo. Iba a casarme.

Y como si eso no fuese suficiente, aparentemente Emmett echaba de menos que le molestase. ¿Quién lo habría pensado?

Pero más importante, estaba a punto de casarme con Emmett Mccarty.

No estaba segura si reír o llorar. O ambas cosas.

—¿Quieres acabar con esto? —preguntó desde la puerta.

 _Acabar con esto_.

Esa afirmación me rompió.

No pude evitarlo, planté mi rostro en la cama. Era o llorar o reír, y elegí lo último, así no me volvería loca con el Señor Romance.

—Claro. No tengo nada más que hacer —resoplé, amortiguada por el edredón. _Estaba a punto de cometer un delito_. La pequeña Isabella no tenía ni idea de lo que sería capaz como adulta.

—¿Por qué te estás riendo? —Su pregunta me alcanzó mientras enloquecía aún más.

Me llevó un segundo tranquilizarme, pero con el tiempo, logré sentarme y pasarme la mano por un lado de mi rostro mientras dejaba salir una temblorosa sonrisa nerviosa. Él, por otro lado, estaba allí de pie, mirándome como si hubiese perdido la cabeza

—Lo haces sonar como si tuviésemos que ir al departamento de seguridad pública para renovar tu licencia y no quisieras ir. —Me escabullí por el borde de la cama y me levanté, estirando la mandíbula por lo fuerte que me había partido de risa—. ¿Sabes dónde quieres hacerlo?

Bajó su barbilla con barba.

—Hay una capilla a dos calles de aquí.

Asentí, esa sensación familiar de ansiedad revoloteando en mi pecho una vez más.

—De acuerdo. —Observé la ropa que él aún llevaba desde el vuelo—. Déjame cambiarme al menos la camiseta. —No estaba vestido de manera elegante, así que, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo yo?

Le echó un vistazo a la camiseta que llevaba y salió.

Me puse una blusa ligeramente más elegante, que había llevado frente a él muchas veces en el pasado y me encontré con él en la sala de estar. Aún vestía su sudadera y camiseta de pico, viéndose guapo y casual al mismo tiempo. Presumido. Ese pequeño medallón mostrándose desde la cima del cuello de su camiseta fue en lo que fijé más la mirada.

Seguí al grandote. Cruzamos el vestíbulo y salimos al caliente sol de Las Vegas. Había dicho que la capilla estaba solo a dos calles, pero se sintieron las más largas de mi vida. Había estado dos veces en Las Vegas antes, pero siempre había estado con él por trabajo, así que no había tenido oportunidad de pasear y mirar. La mayoría de mis vistas habían sido a través de la ventana de cualquier auto en el que viajáramos.

Durante el día, no se parecía en nada a como era de noche. Pude ver a Emmett un paso o dos por delante, pero estaba demasiado ocupada mirando alrededor a las diferentes tiendas y restaurantes para poner demasiado empeño en mantener un ojo en él. Efectivamente, a dos calles del hotel, se detuvo frente a una pequeña capilla blanca que estaba bastante segura que había visto antes en películas.

—¿Está preparada? —preguntó "El Muro de Winnipeg", como si nos dirigiésemos a la batalla.

No.

No lo estaba, pero miré al rostro endurecido de Emmett y pensé en lo desesperadamente que quería vivir en los Estados Unidos sin preocuparse por su visado, ¿cómo podía decirle que no? Está bien, podía, pero gran parte de mí estaba cien por cien convencida de entenderlo. Sabía lo que era no querer vivir en otro lugar.

 _Adiós a los próximos cinco años de mi vida_.

—Sí —respondí finalmente—. Necesitamos fotografías. El oficial de inmigración va a preguntar por ellas en tu entrevista.

Movió las esquinas de su boca de una manera que fue lo más parecido a una sonrisa que había visto jamás en él y era posible que no volviera a ver. Mis nervios estaban tensos y me dolía el estómago, pero parecía como si estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

—¿Qué? Lo busqué. Quería estar preparada. —Para no ir a la cárcel y conseguir lo que me había prometido. ¿Y eso no era algo de lo que Emmett se tendría que haber dado cuenta? Iba a desquiciar su mundo, dependiendo de él para llevar a cabo lo que me había prometido al final del viaje que se avecinaba. Demonios, cuando nos divorciásemos, podía pedirle la mitad de todo lo que tenía. Obviamente, había confiado en mí lo suficiente para saber que nunca haría algo como eso.

—Todo estará bien —pareció prometerme después de un momento, esa sonrisa parcial aún inclinando gran parte de sus mejillas.

—De acuerdo. —Me sudaban las manos—. Hagámoslo.

Asintió y entramos.

Las dos personas trabajando en el escritorio de la entrada, obviamente habían hecho esto miles de veces en el pasado. No se sorprendieron al entrar con nuestra ropa de calle, no hablaron con entusiasmo o hicieron ninguna pregunta que me podría haber hecho sentir incómoda. Pensé en la alianza que llevaba en el bolsillo y... me acobardé. La dejé allí, prometiéndome que la sacaría después.

Rellenamos el papeleo que nos dieron, eligiendo el paquete de boda de ciento noventa dólares, que incluía una ceremonia en la capilla, una ramo de rosas, una flor para el ojal que tenía a Emmett mirándolo con desdén, un fotógrafo y un CD con cinco fotografías de alta calidad para documentar nuestro "gran día".

El cura eran otros sesenta dólares.

Así que, por doscientos cincuenta dólares, Emmett y yo permanecimos al frente de la envejecida capilla con un hombre que podía estar borracho y le escuchamos decir palabras que parecían entrar por un oído y salir por el otro. Al menos a mí.

¿Estaba alucinando? Un poco. Pero mantuve la mirada fija en la flor que Emmett había metido en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros y apreté los tallos de mi ramo rodeado con una cinta con los dedos húmedos hasta que las palabras _"¿van a intercambiar anillos?"_ salieron de su boca.

Emmett negó al mismo tiempo que con dedos temblorosos sacaba la alianza de oro blanco del bolsillo y lo mostraba. No quería ponérselo, simplemente parecía un gesto demasiado íntimo.

Dirigió su oscura mirada hacia la mía mientras trataba de pasarlo a través del nudillo. No encajaba. ¿Por qué era tan sorprendente? Por supuesto, habría crecido en ocho años desde que ganó el campeonato nacional en la universidad. Pasó el anillo a su dedo meñique y se lo puso con facilidad. Fijó su penetrante mirada en la mía y la dejó allí, intensa e infranqueable, haciéndome sentir tan vulnerable que tuve que bajar la mirada al ramo, que no iba a durar mucho más por lo que me sudaban las manos. Mantuve la miraba baja hasta que las palabras _"ahora puedes besar a la novia"_ salieron de la boca del cura.

Cuando alcé la mirada, encontré los ojos de Emmett en mí y abrí con sorpresa los míos, mirando hacia un lado, sin saber qué demonios se suponía que hiciésemos. Había estado demasiado ocupada estresándome sobre la ceremonia como para preocuparme sobre esta parte.

Entonces pensé en el fotógrafo y sabía que tenía que hacerlo, incluso aunque no quisiese hacerlo.

Pero más que eso, realmente no quería ir a la cárcel o pagar una tonelada de multas. A la mierda. No tenía que enrollarme con él... incluso si realmente eso no hubiese sido algo difícil de hacer.

Me acerqué. Emmett apartó la mirada con incertidumbre, algo en lo que no había querido centrarme mucho en ese momento porque tenía mi propio nerviosismo del que preocuparme. Entonces me acerqué otro paso, puse las manos en la parte superior de sus musculosos brazos y me puse de puntillas, todavía siendo más baja.

Estaba frunciendo el ceño, incluso mientras bajaba la cabeza, nuestras miradas fijas en la del otro y presioné mi boca contra la suya. No fue algo grandioso, simplemente un beso breve, el centro de mis labios contra gran parte de los suyos. Eran suaves, más flexibles de lo que hubiese imaginado jamás. Todo el contacto duró unos dos segundos antes de apoyarme sobre los talones y apartarme. El pecho y cuello me ardían.

Y este guapo y serio hombre con el que estaba _firmando los papeles_ , estaba frunciendo aún más el ceño mientras ponía espacio entre nosotros.

—¡Felicidades! —animó el cura mientras otro empleado de la capilla, literalmente nos lanzaba purpurina. Estaba feliz de llevar gafas cuando Emmett se frotó los ojos con el anverso de la mano.

—Una fotografía de los dos juntos —indicó el fotógrafo, ya haciéndome gestos para que volviese al lado de Emmett.

Tragué y asentí. _Creíble_. Después de arrastrar rápidamente los pies, estaba a su lado. Cuando no me rodeó con el brazo ni nada remotamente parecido a algo de pareja, colgué el brazo del suyo, presionando la cadera contra la suya y aguanté solo mientras el flash nos cegaba.

El fotógrafo sonrió mientras daba un paso atrás y bajaba la cámara.

—Denme diez minutos, señor y señora Mccarty, y tendré el CD preparado.

Señor y señora Mccarty.

El dicho favorito de Angela describía la situación perfectamente: _la mierda se hizo real._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Era extraño pensar que a las ocho de un domingo de mediados de agosto, fuese una mujer legalmente casada.

Después de que nos diesen el CD en la capilla con nuestras cinco fotografías y el _papeleo_ , volvimos al hotel en un estado de ensoñación. Al menos a mí me parecía un sueño. Un sueño muy, muy, muy extraño que parecía más un viaje de ácido que la realidad. Ninguno dijo mucho, pero estaba ocupada pensando sobre lo que habíamos hecho y conociendo a Emmett, él estaba pensando en su próximo partido de pretemporada.

Nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, solo intercambiando una sonrisa forzada por mi parte y la boca ligeramente apretada por la suya. Debí sentarme en el borde de la cama al menos durante treinta minutos, simplemente recomponiendo mis pensamientos. Las paredes parecían cerrarse sobre mí y empecé a sentir picor e inquietud.

Casada. Estaba malditamente casada. La mujer en la capilla me había llamado señora Mccarty.

Me casé con Emmett.

No había forma en la que pudiese haberme quedado en esa habitación toda la noche. Estaba demasiado exaltada para trabajar o descansar. Sin soportar quedarme allí, necesitaba algo más en lo que mantener la mente. Así que pensé en todas las cosas que me imaginaba haciendo cuando Las Vegas me venía a la mente y, realmente, solo había una cosa en la lista: quería ver un espectáculo.

Después de asegurarme de tener mi identificación y tarjeta de crédito, me levanté y fui hacia la sala de estar de la suite para encontrarla vacía. Echando un vistazo a la habitación de Emmett, le encontré dormido en la cama, totalmente vestido y completamente desmayado. Usaba una gran palma como almohada y la otra estaba metida entre sus muslos, un muy suave, apenas audible silbido salía de su boca.

Miré el reloj y dudé un segundo. Probablemente no querría venir, ¿o sí?

No.

No parecía del tipo que se entusiasmaban con acróbatas y payasos con disfraces extravagantes, mucho menos las multitudes. Tomando la libreta de la mesilla de noche al lado de la enorme cama en la que estaba, escribí un mensaje.

 **Emmett,**

 **Fui a dar una vuelta por el Strip. Puede que intente ir a un espectáculo si aún hay entradas. Volveré tarde. Llevo el teléfono conmigo.**

 **B.**

Salí de la habitación de puntillas, cerrando lentamente la puerta de la habitación detrás de mí y me fui.

Las Vegas no era exactamente el mejor lugar del mundo para una turista soltera, pero con toda la gente en la calle caminando alrededor, me imaginé que podría haber sido mucho peor. Mezclarse fue fácil. Caminé por la calle y me tomé mi tiempo entrando en algunas tiendas. Turistas de todas las edades y nacionalidades llenaban las tiendas y no me sentí tan sola como pensé que haría, andando sola por esta ciudad desconocida el mismo día en que me había casado con mi ex jefe.

Estaba echando un vistazo en la tienda M&M cuando el teléfono empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Cuando lo saqué, en la pantalla se leía **Miranda P.**

—¿Hola?

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó la voz ronca y adormilada.

Nombré la tienda con el ceño fruncido mientras algún idiota me empujaba desde atrás para alcanzar el expositor frente a mí.

Emmett maldijo y tuve que alejar el teléfono del rostro para asegurarme de que me estaba llamando él y no su gemelo malvado.

—Espera ahí —exigió.

—¿Para qué? —cuestioné justo cuando se cortó la llamada.

¿Iba a venir? ¿Y acababa de maldecir o me lo había imaginado?

No estaba segura. Curioseé la tienda durante un tiempo y estaba saliendo cuando miré en la dirección por la que había entrado. Cerniéndose sobre todo el mundo en la calle, estaba lo que tenía que ser la gran cabeza de Emmett. No podía verle el rostro porque tenía la capucha puesta, pero sabía que era él solo por la postura de los hombros. Estaba demasiado lejos para verle los ojos, pero diría que miraba alrededor.

Era un hecho que, incluso con la capucha puesta, podía saber que estaba irritado. Permanecí fuera a un lado de las puertas y le observé caminar entre los turistas, que ignoraban su presencia. En el momento en que posó la mirada en mí, lo noté y lo saludé con la mano.

Hizo un gesto un poco divertido con la boca que conocía muy bien.

De todos modos, ¿por qué estaba enojado?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo con brusquedad en el momento que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que lo escuchase.

Me encogí de hombros, levantando las gafas por el puente de la nariz en el proceso.

—Dar una vuelta.

—Podrías haberme despertado para ir contigo —siseó prácticamente, deteniéndose a unos centímetros.

Primero, su actitud me estaba sacando de quicio. Segundo, no era fan del tono de voz que estaba usando.

—¿Por qué te despertaría?

Los pocos centímetros visibles de su mandíbula estaban apretados.

—Así podría venir contigo. ¿Qué si no?

Me estaba dando esa mirada.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco_.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—No sabía que querías venir. Pensé que preferirías quedarte en la habitación de hotel y descansar. —Después de todo, estaba echando una siesta cuando fui a buscarlo.

La larga línea de su garganta ondeó.

—Habría preferido quedarme, pero tampoco necesito que te secuestren y seas usada como mula de droga.

Dios ayúdame. Miré alrededor, a las miles de personas caminando por el Strip para asegurarme que no me las estaba imaginando.

—¿Realmente piensas que alguien va a secuestrarme aquí? ¿ _En serio_?

Emmett hinchó las fosas nasales. Bajó la mirada hacia mí.

Le devolví la mirada.

—Ya me estás dando dolor de cabeza y han pasado cuatro horas.

—Estaba tratando de ser agradable y dejarte solo, sin darte dolor de cabeza. Vamos —siseé—. Solo estaba dando una vuelta. He ido a sitios sin ti. —Unos cuantos. Pero no yo sola. Aunque no iba a admitir eso en voz alta, especialmente ahora que se estaba poniendo así por ninguna razón.

Siguió observándome, esa mirada que me ponía de los nervios tomando el control de sus rasgos centímetro a centímetro.

—Eso es estúpido. Mides… ¿qué? ¿Metro cincuenta y siete? ¿Metro cincuenta y cinco? ¿Sesenta y tres kilos? _No puedes caminar por Las Vegas tú sola_ —insistió, su tono tan tenso que me eché hacia atrás.

Pestañeé con confusión y sorpresa.

—Emmett, no es un gran problema. Estoy acostumbrada a hacer las cosas yo sola.

Bajó las cejas sobre esos grandes ojos marrones lentamente, un profundo suspiro saliendo de sus labios apretados, como si fuésemos las únicas personas en el Strip cuando eso estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

—Tal vez estás acostumbrada a hacer las cosas tú sola, pero no seas idiota —comenzó con calma, totalmente controlado—. No sabía dónde estabas. Hay crímenes aquí… no me pongas ese gesto. Sé que hay crímenes en todos lados. Puede que no estemos _haciendo esto_ por las razones que la mayoría de la gente lo hace, pero hice un voto, Bella. Y te prometí que intentaríamos ser amigos. Los amigos no dejan que los amigos se preocupen. —Me fulminó con la mirada—. No eres la única que se toma en serio sus promesas.

Uh. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Esos ojos oscuros fueron la cosa más serena que había visto jamás mientras decía:

—No puedo hacerlo sin ti.

Bueno, mierda. Ni siquiera sabía cómo hablar después de eso.

Nuestro matrimonio —náuseas, vómito y diarrea—, no era real, pero tenía razón. _Habíamos hecho unos votos que no podía recordar porque no había estado escuchando_. Pero el punto era, nos habíamos hecho promesas incluso antes de eso y nunca quise ser el tipo de persona que fallaba a su palabra.

—No iré a ningún lado hasta que consigas la residencia, grandote. Lo prometo.

Pasó su mirada por mi rostro durante el segundo más largo de mi vida y con el tiempo, _con el tiempo_ , se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? —gruñó de repente, como si no hubiese pronunciado las palabras más significativas que he escuchado jamás de su boca.

Para darle mérito, no se quejó después de que le dijese el nombre del espectáculo que quería ir a ver. Pero también estaba juntando las manos frente al pecho como si fuese una niña pequeña suplicando por algo.

—Es todo lo que quiero ir a ver.

E iba a hacerlo me acompañase o no, pero no necesitaba saberlo aún.

Simplemente alzó la mirada a las inexistentes estrellas de Nevada y suspiró.

—Está bien, pero necesito conseguir algo de comer antes de eso.

Puede que diera saltitos.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿De verdad, verdad? —Juro que podía haber estado sonriendo.

Emmett me dio el asentimiento más doloroso de la historia del mundo.

— _Sí_. Seguro. Vayamos a comprar las entradas.

Nunca en mi vida había querido imitar a Dorothy y chocar los talones, pero la idea de no caminar por Las Vegas sola y con este gigante, que podía haber pasado por mi guardaespaldas, me hizo sonreírle y aplaudir.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Por el bien de su vida, decidí ignorar la mueca en su rostro.

Nos fuimos. El hotel estaba en el lado contrario del Strip, pero lo logramos con tiempo de sobra, consiguiendo las dos mejores entradas posibles, que pagué porque me sentía culpable de que él lo estuviese pagando todo y estaban en la tercera fila, así que me imaginé que valdrían hasta el último centavo que gasté de mis ahorros.

Mientras nos poníamos en la fila del puesto de comida, pude sentir que estaba temblando por segunda vez en el mismo día, pero esta vez era de emoción. _Cirque du Lune_ había ido a Dallas en el pasado, pero siempre me había convencido de que no tenía el dinero para ir. Ahora que no estaba pagando la renta y el negocio era estable, gastar dinero no me daba taquicardia, o me hacía sentir culpable por la extravagancia. Además, estaba muy entusiasmada, incluso firmé el recibo con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres compartir las palomitas? —inquirí después de que nos metiésemos en la enorme fila en el puesto de comida, tan contenta que no me importaba que las palomitas fuesen a costarme un brazo y una pierna.

Empezó a bajar la barbilla, justo cuando vi un dedo estirarse para golpearle en el brazo desde atrás. Emmett se giró indeciso para estar frente a frente con una mujer de unos cuarenta años y un hombre de la misma edad. Ambos estaban sonriendo.

—¿Podemos tomarnos una fotografía contigo? —soltó de golpe la mujer, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Somos unos gran fans —añadió el hombre, con el rostro más rojo que rosa.

—Hemos estado siguiendo tu carrera desde Michigan —continuó rápidamente la mujer.

Emmett esbozó esa sonrisa tan poco brillante que ponía para sus fans mientras asentía.

—Gracias. Lo aprecio. —Giró esa gran cabeza hacia mí—. ¿Tomas la fotografía?

La mujer me sonrió tímidamente antes de entregarme su teléfono. Centré la cámara mientras la pareja mayor se colocaba con Emmett en medio — _¡parecían muy pequeños en comparación!_ — y estaba dando un paso atrás cuando percibí un movimiento en el diminuto espacio entre Emmett y la fan. Nunca pasaba el brazo sobre la gente en las fotografías, lo había notado desde el principio, sino que mantenía los brazos a los costados. Fue por lo que casi me perdí el pequeño movimiento de la mano, pero no lo hice, y Emmett frunció el ceño casi de inmediato, me tomo todo el autocontrol no dejar escapar una risa mientras tomaba la fotografía.

En el momento que le entregué el teléfono, éramos los siguientes en la fila y dejé que Emmett terminara de atender a sus tocones fans mientras pedía palomitas sin mantequilla, una soda mediana y una botella de agua.

—¡Fue muy agradable conocerte! —gritó la mujer mientras Emmett se dirigía hacia mí una vez salí de la fila.

Apenas fui capaz de levantar la bolsa de palomitas hasta el rostro cuando me eché a reír, mirándole cuando no estaba alejando las lágrimas.

El hecho de que a Emmett se le pusiesen las orejas coloradas mientras me veía reírme, indicaba que sabía por lo que lo hacía.

—No digas una palabra —masculló.

—¿Tomó un puñado? —me burlé.

La mirada que me dio fue una mezcla de "eres idiota" y "que te jodan", lo que solo me hizo reír con más fuerza.

Había sido acosado sexualmente. Por una fan. Justo frente a mí.

Ese pequeño segundo con la mirada de sorpresa que puso en el rostro cuando fue manoseado probablemente se quedaría conmigo el resto de mi vida.

—Cállate, Isabella.

Me estaba muriendo. Normalmente solo me ignoraba, pero esto era mucho mejor.

—¡No estoy diciendo nada! —resollé detrás de la bolsa de palomitas.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco, esperando pacientemente.

—¿Has acabado? —preguntó, después de que me riese un par de segundos más.

Tuve que limpiarme las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de la mano, negando.

—Yo… yo…

Hizo un gesto hacia las puertas del teatro.

—Vayamos dentro antes de que cierren las puertas. —Su tono era de exasperación y tal vez un poco de vergüenza. Tal vez. ¿Por qué habría de sulfurarle el que le apretasen una nalga?

Tuve que tragar saliva entrecortadamente mientras me secaba el rostro una vez más, recordando esa épica mirada de consternación de nuevo. Me eché a reír otra vez.

—¿Ese tipo de cosas te pasa a menudo?

—No. _¿Podrías dejar de reírte?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando volvimos al hotel. Me sentía más feliz de lo que había hecho jamás. El espectáculo había sido increíble y cenar en el restaurante en el mismo hotel que _Cirque du Lune_ después del espectáculo había sido genial. El camarero había reconocido a Emmett y nos dio la mejor mesa y más aislada, así que Emmett pudo sentirse en paz. Realmente había sido agradable, incluso si Emmett no había hablado mucho mientras comíamos. Yo no salía a menudo, pero decidir explorar en lugar de quedarme a trabajar esa noche parecía ser una de las mejores ideas que había tenido nunca.

Así que cuando entramos en la sala de estar de la suite y comenzamos a ir en direcciones opuestas hacia nuestras habitaciones, me detuve en el umbral de la mía y me giré para mirar al hombre con el que había firmado los papeles hacía horas. Estaba visiblemente cansado, después de todo, normalmente se iba a la cama a las nueve como muy tarde y parecía más que agotado.

¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? Había jugado un partido de pretemporada hacía doce horas y solo logró dormir dos siestas desde entonces. Maldita sea. Este sentimiento de afecto indeseado se estaba asentando en el lugar entre mis pechos.

—Muchas gracias por permanecer despierto y venir conmigo —agradecí, apretando las manos a los costados mientras le sonreía—. Realmente lo pasé bien.

Emmett asintió, movió una esquina de la boca un milímetro, pero era un milímetro que podía haber movido una montaña.

—Yo también.

Era demasiado blanda para estar entusiasmada por esa ligera sonrisa.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

No fue hasta después de ducharme y meterme bajo las sábanas que, finalmente, me permití asimilar la realidad. Era una mujer casada.

 _ **Cuando estaba transcribiendo la escena con la fan, no pude dejar de reírme. Espero que se hayan divertido tanto como yo.**_


	12. Capitulo 11

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

—¿A dónde vas?

Con una mano en el barandal de la escalera, terminé de ponerme mis zapatillas y miré hacia el hombre parado frente a mí con una mirada cautelosa en su rostro ligeramente cubierto de barba.

—Voy a correr. ¿Por qué?

El grandote miró hacia abajo al accesorio carísimo en su muñeca, un costoso reloj de entrenamiento que sabía que obtuvo gratis porque fui la que abrió la caja cuando lo recibió.

—Son las cinco en punto —dijo, como si no supiera como leer la hora.

Lo hacía, y había aprendido hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Él había llegado a casa hacía casi una hora mientras me encontraba arriba haciendo el quinto boceto de una portada para un autor con el que había decidido no volver a trabajar. El tipo estaba volviéndome loca, cambiando de parecer de una revisión a la siguiente, y si no fuera por mi lema —nunca dejes a un cliente insatisfecho porque le dirá a todo el mundo que apestas—, le habría dicho que se metiera su dinero por la garganta y encontrara a otro.

Sí, me sentía inquieta, y entendí que necesitaba salir de la casa por un ratito, incluso si ya era más tarde de lo que normalmente me gustaba ir a correr. Así que había estado sorprendida cuando oí primero a Emmett dirigirse desde la cocina hasta el recibidor donde estaba tratando de terminar de alistarme para salir.

No nos habíamos visto mucho desde que regresamos de Las Vegas hace poco más de una semana, pero las cosas habían estado bien. Era un poco raro que el viaje me hubiera relajado alrededor de él en cierta forma, y parecía que la sensación era mutua. Emmett incluso había empezado a tocar en el marco de mi puerta al pasar por mi habitación cuando llegaba a casa. No decía nada más que _"Hola"_ lo suficientemente alto para ser oído sobre la música que me gustaba poner mientras trabajaba, pero era algo. Creo.

—Solo voy a hacer ocho kilómetros —le informé en ese momento, tomando mi otra zapatilla del suelo y balanceándome en un pie para ponérmela como había hecho con la otra. Era más difícil de lo que debería haberlo sido, principalmente porque era muy consciente de que me observaba, probablemente esperando que me cayera.

—Va a oscurecer pronto —dijo, mientras luchaba por meter mi tobillo en mi zapatilla.

—Estaré, maldición, estaré bien. —Empecé a caer, agitando un brazo hacia afuera para equilibrarme y, en su lugar, una mano grande atrapó mi codo para mantenerme firme. Le dirigí una mirada avergonzada y dejé algo de mi peso apoyarse en él mientras finalmente logré meter el tobillo—. Gracias —dije dando un paso atrás—. De todas maneras, no debería tomarme más de una hora o así. Todavía corro un poco lenta, pero no me iré por mucho tiempo.

Emmett parpadeó con esas geniales pestañas oscuras antes de alzar la mano para rascar su barbilla, esas esbeltas mejillas inflándose solo ligeramente. La resignación, esa clara, clara emoción que parecía ocupar desde la línea de su cabello hasta esa permanente arruga entre sus cejas y los lados de su boca, me hizo parpadear.

—Dame un minuto. —Suspiró, me rodeó y subió las escaleras al trote, dos a la vez, con la casa temblando como consecuencia. Brevemente, temí por la vida de las escaleras. Luego me di cuenta de lo que hacía.

¿Estaba…?

—No tienes que venir conmigo —grité, tomándome un momento para observar esos perfectos glúteos y esas firmes pantorrillas desafiar la gravedad mientras se dirigía arriba. ¿Por qué querría incluso venir, de todas formas? El recuerdo de lo que había dicho en Las Vegas cuando salí sola regresó a mí de repente. _No eres la única que toma sus promesas en serio._

—No estoy preguntando —gritó justo cuando alcanzó el rellano.

Estaba dividida entre pensar que era amable y lindo que no quisiera que saliera a correr sola al anochecer y recordar lo importante que era para él —para hombres grandes en su posición en general—, mantener su cardio al mínimo. No podían permitirse perder peso cuando necesitaban conservar su tamaño, especialmente para alguien con una dieta como la de Emmett, que tenía que consumir más comida que alguien que comía carne para conseguir la cantidad apropiada de calorías y no tener hambre. Era por eso que Emmett trabajaba tan duro durante el día y hacía un severo esfuerzo por descansar tanto como podía durante su tiempo libre.

Entonces me pregunté si siquiera podría correr ocho kilómetros.

Di un paso más cerca a las escaleras.

—De verdad no tienes que hacerlo. No tardaré mucho. Llevaré mi teléfono.

Hubo una pausa, y si realmente me concentraba, podía escuchar el cajón de su vestidor cerrándose de golpe.

—Un minuto.

Este idiota terco

—¡No, Emmett, quédate!

—Treinta segundos —respondió el terco cabeza dura.

¿Por qué lo esperaba mientras discutía con él? Realmente debería quedarse en casa. No ganaría nada poniendo tensión en su tendón si no tenía que hacerlo.

—¡Regresaré pronto! —Me quité las gafas para colocarlas en la mesa junto a la puerta, esperando que mis ojos se acostumbraran. Quería comprar una correa para evitar que se cayeran cuando corría, pero todavía no había ido. Había sido casi siempre hipermétrope, pero juro que mi visión empeoraba cada año. Probablemente era el momento de obtener una nueva prescripción. Justo cuando llegué a la puerta, oí a ese gigante, ese cuerpo de ciento veintidós kilos, pisoteando antes que las escaleras recibieran otra paliza.

—Te he dicho que esperes —gruñó al bajar.

Lo miré sobre mi hombro y arrugué la nariz.

—Te he dicho que te quedes. No se supone que hagas un montón de cardio.

Al parecer, iba a pretender que no había dicho nada.

—Vamos.

Di palmaditas a la riñonera colocada alrededor de mi cintura en caso de que él no la hubiera visto.

—Tengo una linterna y espray de pimienta. Estaré bien.

La expresión en su rostro no era una impresionada.

—Eso es bueno. Vamos.

—Emmett, hablo en serio.

—Isabella, vamos.

Lo había dicho en ese maldito tono de voz otra vez, lo que solo significa una cosa; esta era una de esas veces que era inútil discutir con él. Me daba cuenta ahora.

Haciendo señas para que pasara por la puerta primero, puso la alarma en suspensión, ya que Jasper estaba dormido en su habitación, y me siguió por el camino pavimentado de piedra que guiaba a la casa. Frente a frente, di un largo paso hacia atrás con mi pierna derecha y me coloqué en la posición de un corredor.

—Emmett, no estoy bromeando. Quédate en casa.

—¿Por qué? —Imitó mi estiramiento, haciendo que el material de sus pantalones cortos se ajustara a esos enormes muslos como una segunda piel. Ni siquiera sabía que una pierna tenía tantos músculos perfectamente delineados hasta que había visto a Emmett en licras deportivas.

Tuve que obligarme a dejar de acariciar esos grandes jamones con mis ojos. No sabía qué pasaba con los músculos de los muslos que me volvían loca. Podía vivir sin el paquete de abdominales, pero cuádriceps y pantorrillas desarrollados eran mi kriptonita.

—Porque no deberías de estar corriendo. —Antes de que pudiera pensar dos veces en lo que salía de mi boca, dije la peor cosa que se le podía decir a una persona altamente competitiva—. Y no sé si puedes correr ocho kilómetros, grandote. Además, tu tendón de Aquiles…

¿Qué había hecho?

"El Muro de Winnipeg", el hombre que tuvo la fuerza para convertirse en el mejor jugador defensivo de la NFL, me miró de una manera que, por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, me puso incómoda. Era inquietante. Más allá de inquietante. Y deseé tener algo para esconderme detrás.

—Preocúpate de correr tus propios ocho kilómetros ¿de acuerdo? —bromeó con voz áspera y tranquila.

Dios nos ayude. Levanté mis manos, las palmas hacia él, y me encogí de hombros, retrocediendo con rendición.

—Lo que digas.

Mi dedo medio picó, pero lo mantuve a buen resguardo. Nos estiramos en silencio por los próximos minutos, nuestros cuádriceps, tendones y pantorrillas recibiendo la necesaria atención. Lo hice debido a la lesión en mi rodilla y Emmett debido a que su cuerpo valía millones. Millones y millones.

El hecho de que estaba rompiendo las estrictas reglas que se puso para que no saliera a correr sola, definitivamente hizo una aparición en mi corazón y mi cabeza, alejando un poco más esa irritación que había acumulado contra él desde que renuncié. Solo esperaba que él no lo lamentara mañana.

—Estoy listo —afirmó el terco cabeza dura.

Asentí y me contuve de poner los ojos en blanco.

—El sendero alrededor es solo de tres kilómetros. He estado dándole vueltas.

Simplemente bajó su barbilla con brusquedad y me siguió hacia la puerta de entrada. Saludé al guardia de seguridad mientras salíamos por la puerta lateral y pronto empezamos a trotar.

Tan grande como Emmett era, resultaba increíble que no se moviera con pesadez. Definitivamente no era un velocista ni por asomo, pero era constante y consistente. Sus zancadas eran niveladas, su respiración buena y esas largas piernas, que tenían que pesar al menos tres kilos y medio cada una, de alguna manera funcionaban, por lo que no estaba a ochocientos metros delante o detrás de mí. No tenía ni idea de cuánta distancia acostumbraba recorrer cuando hacía cardio, generalmente en la bicicleta o haciendo carreras cortas a velocidad alta, pero sí sabía que mantenía un itinerario más o menos de forma religiosa.

Pero mantuvo el ritmo, kilómetro tras kilómetro, incluso cuando su respiración se tornó jadeante y cada paso se volvió más una lucha para él. Y cuando rodeamos la última esquina, más o menos a medio kilómetro de la casa, reduje el paso. Ninguno de nosotros dijo mucho mientras caminábamos lado a lado. Tenía mis manos en mis caderas mientras recuperaba el aliento y cuando eché un vistazo, sus manos estaban en la misma posición que las mías.

Como si sintiera que lo revisaba, Emmett levantó esas espesas y casi negras barras conocidas como sus cejas.

Le alcé mis cejas.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. —Me dirigió una mirada engreída y un poco agria. Caminamos un poco más en silencio antes de que preguntara—: ¿Cuándo empezaste a correr?

Secando mi frente, hice una mueca dirigida a mí misma.

—Justo después de renunciar.

Emmett hizo una doble toma que no pude ignorar.

Recordé el día que había estado fuera de su casa y había visto a esa mujer corriendo.

—No tenía tiempo antes. —Y no había estado exactamente motivada, pero me guardé esa parte—. Quiero correr una maratón en algunos meses. Solo necesito subir a nueve kilómetros sin tener un fallo cardiaco después.

Caminamos un poco más antes de que añadiera:

—Uno de nuestros entrenadores de acondicionamiento corre maratones. Le preguntaré si tiene algún consejo. Deberías estar siguiendo alguna guía de entrenamiento para que no salgas herida.

—Oh. —Uh—. Gracias. Queda al menos un mes antes de que siquiera pueda empezar al ritmo que voy, pero tenemos que comenzar por algo, supongo.

Hizo un ruido reflexivo pero no dijo nada más mientras caminábamos el resto del sendero a casa. Podía decir que estaba ocupado pensando en algo por la forma en que los pliegues de sus ojos se intensificaron, pero no expresó lo que fuera que pasaba por esa gran cabeza.

Llegamos a casa en el momento en que las luces de la calle se encendieron. Nos posicionamos sobre el césped y estiramos. Sonreí hacia él y curvó un poco hacia arriba su boca en una respuesta retardada.

—¿Está yendo bien tu pretemporada? —pregunté.

—Sí.

Cambié de pierna y le disparé una mirada ante sus evasivas, pero estaba ocupado inspeccionando el suelo.

—¿Cómo va tu tendón?

—Bien.

—¿En serio?

Eso hizo que alzara sus ojos marrones. Su rostro pacífico y serio se puso ligeramente irritado.

— _En serio._

—Está bien, listillo. Solo estaba asegurándome —resoplé, moviendo la cabeza mientras bajaba mi mirada al suelo.

Hubo una pausa antes de que hablara de nuevo.

—Estoy bien. Tengo cuidado. Se lo que pasará si no lo hago.

Ambos lo sabíamos. Podría perderlo todo.

De repente, me sentí un poquito imbécil.

—Solo quería estar segura de que te encontrabas bien. Eso es todo.

Incluso a pesar de que su rostro, para este punto, estaba inclinado hacia abajo, me di cuenta de la ondulación en sus músculos trapecios diciéndome lo que quería saber. Estaba bien pero estresado.

—Todo va mejor de lo que cualquiera esperaba. Los entrenadores están contentos con mi progreso. Estoy haciendo todo lo que me dicen.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco ante eso.

—Sabes, esa es una de las cosas que solía gustarme más de ti. Es realmente… —Atractivo no era la palabra correcta, y definitivamente no era la que escogería decir voluntariamente en voz alta frente a él—. Admirable.

Con honestidad, revisando quince segundos más tarde la palabra que elegí, sabía que había querido decir lo que dije con la mejor de las intenciones, pero cuando vi las líneas surcando la boca que había besado hace una semana, tal vez no había salido de esa manera.

—¿Ya no lo haces? —Su pregunta fue baja.

Mierda.

—No, sí lo hago —me retracté y alcé la mano para juguetear con mis gafas, recordando en ese momento que me las había quitado, así que dejé caer mi mano—. No sé por qué dije que solía. Aún lo hago. Me inspiraste para renunciar, sabes. Supuse que tú de todas las personas entendería por qué lo hice.

Giró su cabeza tan lentamente que, en serio, fue un poco espeluznante. ¿Pero la manera en que me miró…? No sabría cómo describirla. La única cosa que sabía con seguridad es que hizo que el espacio entre mis omoplatos cosquilleara.

Su nuez de Adán sobresalió cuando tragó, esa boca dura torciéndose mientras asintió casi de forma renuente.

—Lo entiendo. —Se aclaró la garganta y devolvió su atención al suelo, levantándose y tirando de su tobillo hacia su culo—. ¿Cómo va tu trabajo?

Oh, señor. Esta debía ser la conversación más larga y más personal que habíamos tenido. Era un poco emocionante.

—Ha sido constante. He sido capaz de tomar más proyectos, así que no puedo quejarme. —Mire hacia él para ver si estaba escuchando, y lo estaba—. En realidad, acabo de ser invitada a una de las más grandes convenciones de novela romántica en el país, así que eso es muy estimulante. Debería poder conseguir más trabajo si voy.

—¿Pensé que hacías cubiertas de libros? —preguntó.

—Lo hago, pero permiten a otras personas tener mesas siempre y cuando paguen, y si voy, puede que sea capaz de conseguir más trabajo. La mitad de mis clientes son autores, el resto es una mezcla de lo que sea que alguien me pida hacer.

Cambió de pierna y me preguntó en una voz llena de genuino interés.

—¿Como qué?

Y eran momentos como este los que hacían la distancia entre nosotros en el pasado tan aparente.

—Cualquier cosa en realidad. He tenido algunas comisiones para tarjetas de negocios, logos, carteles y folletos. He hecho algunos diseños para las camisetas de una banda. Unos pocos diseños de tatuajes. —Señalé la camiseta que estaba usando. Era de una calavera de azúcar blanca coloreada de neón y rosas color rojo rubí rodeando la corona de la cabeza. THE CLOUD COLLISION estaba escrito justo debajo de la mandíbula—. Hice ésta para la banda del novio de mi amiga. También he hecho algo de trabajo para Jasper y un par de chicos de tu equipo. —No me perdí la forma en que su cabeza se levantó de golpe cuando mencioné eso—. En su mayoría volviendo hacer sus logos y haciendo banners para ellos, cosas como esas —expliqué, casi con cierta timidez, cohibida por mi trabajo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó, perplejo y más que ligeramente sorprendido.

—Oh. Ah, Felix Caine, Alex West, James Bajek y ese defensa que fue intercambiado a Chicago fuera de temporada.

—Nunca escuché nada de eso.

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de sonreír para pretender que no era gran cosa.

Hizo este sonido suave y reflexivo típico en él, pero no añadió nada. El silencio que nos envolvió no era incómodo para nada. Solo era lo que era. Después de unos pocos estiramientos, Emmett me tocó en el hombro antes de desaparecer dentro de la casa, al parecer, había terminado.

Para el momento en que entré y me puse de nuevo mis gafas, encontré a Jasper parado en la estufa de la cocina. Emmett había tomado asiento en la isla de la cocina con un vaso de agua. Sacando un vaso de la alacena, lo llené de lo mismo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo de cenar? —pregunté a Jasper mientras me asomaba sobre su hombro.

Le dio a lo que parecían cebollas y ajo una movida.

—Espagueti, cariño.

—Me encanta el espagueti. —Batí mis pestañas cuando me miró, ganándome una sonrisa. Tomé asiento en el taburete dejando uno libre al lado de Emmett.

El alto tejano dejo escapar una risa suave.

—Hay más que suficiente. Emmett, estás por tu cuenta. Puse carne en la salsa.

Se limitó a alzar uno de esos hombros redondeados con indiferencia.

Me levanté para conseguir otro vaso de agua cuando Jasper preguntó desde su lugar todavía en la estufa, desintegrando los novecientos gramos de carne picada que añadió a los vegetales.

—Isa, ¿vas a querer que te ayude con tu lista de reclutamiento otra vez este año?

Gruñí

—Lo olvidé. Mi hermano me acaba de mandar un mensaje sobre eso. No puedo dejarlo ganar de nuevo este año, Jasper. No puedo soportar su mierda.

Levantó su mano con un gesto desdeñoso.

—Me encargo. No te preocupes.

—Gracias…

—¿Qué?

Emmett tenía su vaso a medio camino a su boca y fruncía el ceño.

—¿Juegas fútbol de fantasía? —preguntó, refiriéndose al juego de rol en línea en el que participaban millones de personas. Los participantes construían un imaginario equipo de fantasía mediante un reclutamiento de imitación, realizado entre jugadores de toda la liga. Me habían obligado a jugar contra mi hermano y varios de nuestros amigos mutuos hace tres años y me había unido desde entonces. En ese momento, no tenía ni idea qué demonios era un defensa lateral, mucho menos la semana de descanso, pero había aprendido mucho desde entonces.

Asentí lentamente, sintiendo que había hecho algo malo.

Las cejas del grandote se fruncieron

—¿Quién estuvo en tu equipo el año pasado?

Nombré a los jugadores que pude recordar, preguntándome a dónde iba esto y no teniendo un buen presentimiento.

—¿Quién fue la defensa de tu equipo?

Ahí estaba. Deslice mis manos debajo del mostrador y dirigí mis ojos al hombre en la estufa, maldiciéndolo en voz baja.

—Verás…

El sonido que Jasper trató de amortiguar fue la risita más obvia del mundo. Imbécil.

—¿No estuve en tu equipo?

Tragué.

—Verás…

—¿Dallas no fue tu equipo? —me acusó, sonando… bueno… no sabía si era herido o indignado, pero era definitivamente algo.

—Ahh… —Le eche una mirada al traidor que para este punto intentaba amortiguar su risa—. Jasper, ayúdame con esto.

Fue un _pum_ lo que delató que las rodillas de Jasper golpearon el piso.

—Mira, no es que no te escogiera a _ti_ específicamente. Te escogería si pudiera, pero Jasper dijo que Minnesota…

—Minne… sota.

Jesús. Había roto el estado en dos.

El grandote, juro por Dios, negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos fueron de mi a Jasper en… síp, lo que era indignación. Emmett levantó su mano, balanceando esos increíbles dedos largos.

—Déjame verlo.

—¿Ver qué?

—Tu lista del año pasado.

Suspiré y saqué mi teléfono de la riñonera que todavía tenía alrededor de mi cintura, desbloqueando la pantalla y abriendo la aplicación. Entregándoselo, observé su rostro mientras miraba mi lista y me sentí culpable como el infierno. Había planeado escoger Dallas solo porque Emmett estaba en el equipo, pero en realidad dejé que Jasper me dirigiera a otro lado. Al parecer, solo porque tenías la mejor defensiva del país en tu equipo, no significaba que todos los demás entraban en el trato. Además, se había perdido casi toda la temporada, no tenía que tomarlo tan personal.

Solo le tomó un segundo ver a quién tenía ahí y movió sus iris oscuros de regreso a mí.

—¿Jasper te ayudó?

—Sí —murmuré, sintiéndome tan, tan mal.

—¿Por qué no pusiste a Demetri Delgado en tu equipo?

El simple sonido de su nombre hizo que mi labio superior empezara a gruñir.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jasper interrumpió:

—Sé que te dije que añadieras a Demetri.

Me lo dijo. Solo que no lo había hecho porque él era escoria. Levantándome, regresé al refrigerador, rellené mi vaso y murmuré:

—No quise.

El maestro del "¿Por qué?" no me decepcionó.

El hecho era que resultaba ser una terrible mentirosa y no estaría sorprendida si Emmett y Jasper se dieran cuenta de que me inventaba las cosas si lo hacía.

—No me gusta —contesté con brusquedad, deseando pero sabiendo que no iba a ser una respuesta suficientemente buena para ninguno de sus entrometidos culos.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Es desagradable.

—No me gusta tampoco, cariño —afirmó Jasper.

Mirando a mi vaso por más tiempo del necesario, poco a poco levanté la cabeza e inmediatamente vi los ojos oscuros de Emmett sobre mí. Él se encontraba pensando y, estaba bastante segura, incrédulo al mismo tiempo, ese rostro inteligente poniéndome inquieta. ¿Acaso sabía que eludía la respuesta?

Si lo hizo, lo dejó pasar por el momento cuando su atención recayó de nuevo a mi teléfono. Esa pequeña línea en sus cejas me puso en guardia. La línea se profundizó mientras le preguntaba a Jasper:

—¿Por qué le dijiste que escogiera a Michaels?

Jasper respondió algo que dejó a Emmett negando con su gran cabeza.

—No lo escuches. Te hubiera ayudado si lo hubieses pedido.

Estábamos teniendo otro momento como el de antes cuando me preguntó sobre mi trabajo. Pensé en no sacarlo a colación, luego lo reconsideré.

—Lo hice una vez. Hace dos años. Te hice una pregunta sobre receptores abiertos y me dijiste que lo buscara en internet.

Hizo una mueca. Emmett literalmente hizo una mueca. Y me sentí solo un poquito culpable por recordarle algo que no había sido lo suficientemente importante para que se acordara.

Con el espíritu de empezar a ser agradable, ya que había ido a correr conmigo, estiré la mano sobre el mostrador y le di unas palmaditas en la suya.

—Oye, tenemos los próximos cinco años para que me ayudes.

* * *

 **Perdonen la tardanza pero no estoy bien de salud, lo que provoco que no pudiera subirles antes el capitulo pero intentare subirles otro antes de que termine la semana.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

 **xoxo**

 **Naydma**


	13. Capitulo 12

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Era increíble lo fácilmente que podías acostumbrarte a un cambio importante en tu vida.

O tal vez solo me sorprendió lo fácil que era para mí vivir con Emmett y Jasper, y seguir viviendo mi vida de la misma manera que había estado haciendo en el mes después de renunciar. En serio, no era que la vida en sí hubiera cambiado mucho; simplemente estaba en un nuevo entorno, pero seguía haciendo lo mismo que había hecho en mi apartamento.

Unas pocas semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y antes de darme cuenta, llevaba en mi casa nueva un mes. Había _firmado los papeles_ hace dos semanas _._ La temporada había empezado para los chicos la semana pasada. Básicamente, la vida seguía la misma trayectoria de siempre.

Excepto que la casa no se sentía completamente mía. Me recordaba cuando era niña, durmiendo en casa de Angela, cuando no podía caminar en mi ropa interior o andar sin sujetador porque no era mi casa. Por otro lado, pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en mi habitación trabajando y nunca nadie estaba en casa, por lo que podía andar con cualquier ropa —o desnuda o sin ropa interior— que quisiera usar, solo para correr como una loca escaleras arriba cuando la puerta del garaje se abría. Luego estaba el pequeño problema de tener que bajar el volumen de los altavoces de mi ordenador cuando uno de los chicos se encontraba en casa y yo estaba trabajando.

Todavía no me había convencido de pasar el tiempo en la sala de estar viendo televisión, incluso cuando los chicos no estaban. Afortunadamente, la claustrofobia no se había apoderado de mí, teniendo en cuenta que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el mismo lugar, y eso era porque me aseguraba de ir al gimnasio un par de veces a la semana, iba ver a Angela una vez por semana o cada dos semanas y me tomaba mi tiempo para ir a la tienda de comestibles. Veía Netflix en mi televisión cuando estaba aburrida. Dibujaba en mi cuaderno cuando me sentía de humor. A veces, salía con Jasper, pero no ocurría a menudo porque él había estado pasando mucho tiempo fuera de casa después de las prácticas y reuniones, viendo a su chica de la temporada.

Cuando me despertaba cada mañana, ambos chicos ya se habían ido. Básicamente, eran los mejores compañeros del mundo. Lo mejor de todo era que Emmett resultó ser el tipo de compañero al que no tenías que pagarle alquiler.

Se lo mencioné, por supuesto. Ese día que me mudé, le pregunté qué cuentas podría ayudarle a pagar, y todo lo que había hecho fue poner esa expresión aburrida a la que mi temperamento no se había vuelto inmune. Luego le pregunté otra vez, y me ignoró.

Había dicho que trabajaría en ser mi amigo, pero no podía esperar un milagro de la noche a la mañana, ¿cierto?

Si era extraño para ellos tenerme en esta casa, no dijeron nada sobre eso ni me hicieron sentir como una intrusa, sobretodo porque ambos tenían suficiente con sus propios asuntos. Jasper me había mencionado de pasada lo estresado que estaba por otro quarterback que el equipo había elegido, y Emmett vivía y respiraba por su deporte, sin permitirse holgazanear. No era que fuera algo nuevo. Me saludaba cada vez que nos encontrábamos en la misma habitación y me ofrecía sus sobras si había algunas, lo que normalmente no había porque el pobre hombre parecía estar sobreviviendo con batidos, frutas frescas, batatas, frijoles, nueces, arroz integral y como mínimo un alimento congelado diario.

Sin embargo, no era mi problema, ¿verdad?

Pero todos los días, encontraba la papelera más llena con recipientes de cartón que el día anterior. Me hacía sentir mal, culpable.

También me hacía preguntarme de nuevo por qué Aro no había contratado a alguien que se hiciera cargo de todas las funciones de las que yo había sido responsable. Sabía que había contratado a alguien para que contestara los correos electrónicos de Emmett porque entré en su cuenta solo para ver cuál era el daño y encontré que cada pocos días había respuestas, pero nadie nunca apareció en la casa y, a veces, encontraba correo de su apartado postal en la cocina después de que él llegara a casa. ¿Dónde estaba su Isabella 2.0?

El problema con ser amigo de alguien es que a menos que quieras ser un amigo de mierda —o por lo menos un amigo falso porque los reales no deberían ser una mierda— no puedes fingir que no notas si algo está mal con tu amigo.

El mayor problema de mi nueva amistad con Emmett era lo complicada que resultaba. Lo que habíamos hecho era técnicamente una transacción de negocios. Pero nos conocíamos más o menos, y sabía que, aunque no era perfecto y no era realmente mi amigo- _amigo,_ quien me donaría un riñón en caso de que necesitara uno, aun así me preocupaba por él de todos modos. Era así de tonta. Creía que, en el mejor de los casos, le caía lo suficientemente bien para pagarle a alguien que donara lo que necesitaba. Es decir, había ido a correr conmigo para que no fuera por mi cuenta cuando era demasiado tarde para salir.

Además de eso, vivíamos juntos. Estábamos técnicamente casados.

Complicada era la mejor palabra para describir la situación.

Así que cuando encontré a Emmett en la barra del desayuno con la pierna apoyada en una de las sillas y una bolsa de hielo sobre su pie días después de que habíamos ido a correr, solo semanas después de que la temporada de fútbol hubiera comenzado, no pude pretender no verlo. Los amigos no hacían eso. Tampoco las personas que se habían conocido durante dos años. No cuando conocía a Emmett tan bien que sabía que trataba su cuerpo como a un templo. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía una bolsa de hielo en su tobillo?

La culpa inundó mi pecho. Los Three Hundreds tenían a algunos de los mejores entrenadores y fisioterapeutas del país. Tenían todo tipo de tecnología avanzada para mantener a sus jugadores en forma. El personal no habría dejado ir a Emmett de la instalación hasta que hubieran hecho tanto como podían por lo que sea que estuviera molestándole.

Su expresión facial solo confirmó que algo estaba mal. Su mandíbula sobresalía y las venas de su cuello estaban más pronunciadas que de costumbre. Se sentía adolorido o, al menos, muy incómodo.

Este hombre a quien había visto salir del campo como si sus costillas no hubieran sido fracturadas hace dos años, mucho menos sin gritar un "Ay", tenía obvio dolor.

Y no podía ignorarlo. Porque los amigos no hacían eso, ¿no es así?

Me tomé mi tiempo rodeando la isla de la cocina, mirándolo, sin pensar que todo lo que había hecho era levantar un dedo para saludarme. Estaba comiendo un sándwich y leyendo un libro sobre... tenía la palabra "tonto" en la parte delantera. Abrí la puerta del refrigerador para agarrar los ingredientes para hacer una sopa y volví mi atención tan discretamente como era posible para ver al gran hombre en la pequeña mesa.

―Voy a hacer un poco de sopa, ¿quieres? ―ofrecí.

―¿De qué? ―Tuvo la desfachatez de preguntar sin apartar la mirada del libro.

Contuve mi sonrisa.

―Una que te gusta.

―Está bien. ―Hubo una pausa―. Gracias.

Corté unas pocas verduras mientras lo miraba de vez en cuando. Pensando en algunos escenarios en mi cabeza para acercarme a él y averiguar si sentía dolor o no, me di cuenta de que estaba siendo tonta.

―¿Emmett?

―¿Hmm?

―¿Qué le pasó a tu pie? ―inquirí.

―Me lo torcí. ―Eso fue fácil, sin esfuerzo, ninguna tontería de Emmett para mí.

Por desgracia, su comentario no me ayudó o me tranquilizó. No me sorprendería si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con un auto y el tendón ya no estuviera fijado a su pierna e insistiera en que era solo un esguince.

¿Pero iba a decir eso? Nop.

―¿Esguince alto o esguince bajo? ―le pregunté, tan casual como pude.

―Alto ―respondió simplemente con indiferencia.

Entre sus lesiones y las de Jasper, me había familiarizado con los diferentes tipos posibles. Los esguinces altos tendían a tomar menos tiempo para sanar, generalmente una semana o dos. La recuperación de los esguinces bajos variaba de un mes a dos. Por lo tanto, estaba mal, pero podría haber sido peor mucho.

―¿Qué te dijeron los entrenadores?

Eso tensó su mandíbula.

―Soy dudoso para el próximo juego.

No probable, _dudoso_. Oh, hermano. Los estados dudosos hacían de Emmett Mccarty un ganso gruñón.

Bajé mi mirada a la tabla de picar y al apio que tenía allí.

―Sería una buena idea que fueras a ver a ese acupuntor al que fuiste el año pasado cuando te estaba molestando el hombro. ―Mientras más mencionaba sus lesiones pasadas, más me provocaba una mueca. Jasper me había dicho una vez que cada jugador de fútbol que conocía, vivía con dolor constante; era inevitable.

―Podría ser una buena idea ―murmuró, girando una página en su libro.

―¿Quieres un Advil? ―sugerí, mirándolo, sabiendo muy bien que nunca tomaba analgésicos. Por otra parte, casi nunca utilizaba una bolsa de hielo.

Cuando dijo:

―Dos estarían bien. ―Tuve que contener mi grito de asombro.

.

.

Temprano a la tarde siguiente, el sonido de la puerta del garaje abriéndose y cerrándose me dijo lo suficiente acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando la televisión se encendió unos pocos minutos después, me quedé arriba con mis lápices de colores y un encargo de un tatuaje que estaba haciendo para un cliente.

Tres o cuatro horas más tarde, una vez que terminé mi proyecto, inicié otro y me había bañado para ir a la cama, bajé por las escaleras, escuchando el zumbido de la televisión de fondo. La sala de estar estaba directamente a la izquierda de la parte inferior de la escalera y la cocina a la derecha.

Me asomé y encontré a Emmett tumbado en el sofá, el pie de su lesionada pierna estaba apoyado en el reposabrazos. Tenía un brazo doblado detrás de su cabeza como almohada. El otro estaba estirado a su lado, con la palma de su mano descansando sobre su estómago. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sabía que no se había quedado dormido accidentalmente en el sofá. Lo sabía con cada fibra de mi ser. Lo había hecho a propósito.

La preocupación que nadaba alrededor de mi estómago no me sorprendía. Aquí estaba este hombre aparentemente indestructible en quien creía con cada célula de mi cuerpo, que se había quedado en el sofá para evitar subir las escaleras para llegar a su habitación.

Maldita sea.

Volví a subir al segundo piso y saqué la prístina colcha blanca de la parte superior de su cama y agarré su almohada favorita. Una vez de vuelta en la planta baja, caminé hacia la sala de estar y puse la colcha sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo, remetiéndola para que no arrastrara por el suelo. Di un paso atrás, mordiendo mi labio, y fue cuando lo vi.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y me observaba.

Le sonreí y le tendí la almohada.

Una pequeña sonrisa extendió sus labios llenos mientras me la quitaba y la metía debajo de su cabeza.

—Gracias.

Dando un paso atrás, asentí, sintiéndome atrapada.

—De nada. Buenas noches.

.

.

Había estado sentado en el garaje por mucho tiempo.

El hecho de que no hubiera salido de la casa para ir a practicar fue la segunda cosa que encendió una alarma en mi cabeza. No era del tipo suicida, pero…

Dejando mi plato en el fregadero, abrí la puerta y saqué la cabeza para ver qué estaba pasando. Efectivamente, se hallaba en el asiento del conductor de su Range Rover con su cabeza en sus grandes manos, mirando hacia abajo. Me aproximé y di golpecitos en la ventana. Levantó su cabeza y frunció el ceño antes de bajar la ventanilla.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —ofrecí, pensando en el proyecto que quería terminar esa mañana y apartándolo al fondo de mi mente.

Las fosas nasales de Emmett se expandieron, pero asintió. Para darle crédito, lo único que hizo fue cojear ligeramente alrededor del auto, pero fue más que suficiente para preocuparme. Había estado pensado en él desde la noche anterior cuando lo encontré en el sofá, pero sabía que no debía actuar como su niñera. En su lugar, corrí hacia la casa, tomé mi bolso y activé la alarma antes de volver al garaje y ponerme detrás del volante.

No era la primera vez que conducía su auto, excepto que la última vez que había estado detrás del volante, fue para cambiar el aceite y lavarlo.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Al acupunturista.

—¿Pusiste la dirección en el navegador? —pregunté mientras salía del garaje, muy cuidadosa, increíblemente consciente de mis habilidades de conductora.

—Sí.

Asentí y seguí las indicaciones de la amable voz femenina durante todo el camino hacia la oficina de acupuntura, aunque después de un tiempo conduciendo, recordé exactamente hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. Al igual que todas las otras veces que llevé a Emmett, parecía que todas las mujeres que trabajaban en la clínica homeopática encontraban excusas para ir a la recepción mientras él firmaba. Tomé asiento y, con una mueca, miré a una mujer tras otra acercándose al mostrador, pidiéndole al grandote un autógrafo o una foto. Emmett hablaba en voz baja y calmada, sus movimientos moderados y su cuerpo tenso de la forma en que siempre se encontraba cuando estaba rodeado de extraños.

Ni siquiera pudo sentarse antes de que la puerta que conducía al área principal de la clínica se abriera y otro empleado lo llamara. Emmett me miró, ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta y luego se fue. La multitud de mujeres se disolvió. No había estado pensado bien antes de apresurarnos en salir, así que olvidé traer algo para entretenerme. Tomé una de las revistas sobre la mesa y empecé a hojearla, tratando de convencerme de que Emmett estaba bien.

Una hora más tarde, la puerta por donde Emmett había entrado se abrió nuevamente y su voluminosa silueta lentamente salió, un paso claramente doloroso a la vez. Un hombre detrás de él con un corto delantal blanco, movió la cabeza.

—Hazte con unas muletas o un bastón.

Emmett solo levantó una mano antes de acercarse a la ventana, donde solo dos empleados esperaban en ese punto. Dejé las revistas en la mesa y me puse de pie. "El Muro de Winnipeg" se agachó sobre el mostrador, firmando algo.

—Es un gran placer volverlo a ver —canturreó la recepcionista mientras me acercaba al lado de Emmett. ¿Estaba batiéndole sus pestañas?

Si lo estaba haciendo, él no se dio cuenta. Su atención estaba centrada en lo que parecía ser una factura.

—Soy una gran fan —añadió ella.

 _Una fan de ese culo, mejor dicho_ , pensé.

Siguió hablando:

—Todos esperamos que se mejore pronto.

Sí, definitivamente estaba coqueteando. Uh.

Emmett respondió con uno de esos sonidos indescifrables que hacía, mientras se enderezaba y deslizaba el papeleo hacia ella.

—Señor Mccarty, puedo programar una visita con su asistente, si quiere tomar asiento —dijo la recepcionista con voz dulce, sus ojos verdes moviéndose hacia mí por un momento.

Emmett encogió un hombro mientras se volteó para mirarme. Ni su expresión o lenguaje corporal me dieron una advertencia.

—Es mi esposa.

El tiempo se detuvo.

 _¿Qué demonios dijo?_

—Encárgate de eso por mí, ¿sí, pastelito? —preguntó casualmente, sacando de su bolsillo trasero su billetera como no hubiese dicho la maldita palabra con "E" en frente de extraños.

Y, espera un segundo, _¿acaba de llamarme pastelito? ¿Pastelito?_

Mi boca se secó y me sonrojé, pero de alguna forma me las arreglé para sonreír cuando la atención de la mujer curiosa y ligeramente sorprendida cayó en mí, más que consciente del peso de la mirada de Emmett sobre mí.

 _Su esposa._

Era su maldita esposa y lo dijo en voz alta.

¿Qué mierda?

Había palabras para todo, y entendía que muchas veces no significaban nada. En este caso, me di cuenta que sí, "esposa" no significaba una mierda, pero de todas formas, era raro. Era, de verdad, _de verdad_ extraño reconocer el título por un centenar de razones diferentes.

Era incluso más extraño escuchar esa palabra en la boca de Emmett, sobre todo cuando se refería a mí.

Lo de _pastelito_ fue una bomba, algo para lo que, definitivamente, no estaba preparada en ese momento.

Tomando la billetera de Emmett de su mano, me giré para mirar a la recepcionista con mi con suerte no tan sorprendido rostro y le extendí la tarjeta de débito de Emmett. Con una falsa y tensa sonrisa que era más una mueca, tomó la tarjeta y la deslizó por la máquina. Después de entregarme un recibo, encontré a Emmett esperándome en la puerta y salí caminando a su lado. Resistí la necesidad de preguntar si quería que lo ayudara como una muleta para apoyarse. Una vez que estuvimos en el auto, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, me volteé hacia él en el asiento, actuando como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiese ocurrido.

—Emmett… uh… —Me rasqué la frente, tratando de mantenerme tranquila. Primero lo primero—. ¿Me acabas de llamar pastelito?

Me miró. Parpadeó lentamente, lo observé pensado en que quizás lo imaginé.

—Pensé que era muy pronto para llamarte panecillo.

Lo miré, y mientras lo hacía, era posible que mi boca se abriera al mismo tiempo. Poco a poco, finalmente, asentí tontamente, intentando procesar que acababa de hacer una broma. Una broma dirigida a mí.

—Tienes razón. Hubiese sido muy pronto —murmuré.

Puso esa expresión irritante de _"te lo dije"._

¿Quién demonios era este ser humano? Se parecía a Emmett. Olía a Emmett. Sonaba como Emmett, pero no era el mismo Emmett que conocía. Era el Emmett que me había buscado en Las Vegas y el que me decía que me callara cuando me burlaba de él. Está bien. Tragué y asentí, aceptando que esto era lo que había querido de él. Y por fin lo había conseguido.

Me gustaba más esta versión, a pesar de que parecía una persona completamente diferente. Toqueteando las patillas de mis gafas, exhalé y pensé en las otras cosas que daban vueltas en mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué dijiste que era tu esposa? —Mi voz sonó extraña.

Esa mirada de párpados pesados y listilla era tan fría como un maldito pepino.

—¿Por qué no lo haría?

—Pensé que iba a ser un secreto que mantendríamos tanto como pudiéramos. —Y por los menos, podría haberme advertido que iba a hacerlo así podría haber estado mentalmente preparada.

"El Muro de Winnipeg" no se veía ni remotamente arrepentido.

—Eres mi esposa y no tengo paciencia con las coquetas —dijo con esa voz tranquila e indiferente que me daban ganas de golpearlo—. No eres mi asistente. ¿Querías que lo negara?

—Yo solo… —Mis fosas nasales se ensancharon por sí solas. ¿Quería que lo hiciera? No estaba segura. Pero no era como si me hubiese presentado como su zorra o algo así—. Está bien que lo hicieras. Me tomaste desprevenida, eso es todo.

Estirando ese largo cuerpo en su asiento, Emmett no añadió nada más. Me senté allí por un momento, cavilando sobre qué pensaría acerca de este falso y poco convencional matrimonio, y esta nueva, extrañamente formada, creciente amistad. Y fue cuando pensaba en esas cosas que recordé lo que Emmett me había dicho en Las Vegas. Que nos habíamos hecho promesas y que iba, a su propia manera extraña, a cumplirlas.

Con las manos alrededor del volante, lo miré sobre mi hombro, y le pregunté directamente, con una exhalación entrecortada:

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Muletas o un bastón?

No dijo nada.

—Muletas o bastón, grandullón —repetí.

Emmett se movió en su asiento.

—Dame un respiro.

Dame un respiro. Tuve que contar hasta cinco. Arranqué el auto, me recordé que él me había llamado por lo que era: su amiga, y extrañamente, su esposa. Me conocía. Extrañaba esa Isabella que había sido cuando las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros.

—Voy a conseguirte un andador si no tomas una decisión antes de llegar a la autopista —amenacé, manteniendo mi atención al frente—. Mientras más rápido sanes, mejor. No seas un dolor en el culo más de lo necesario.

Suspiró.

—Muletas.

Eso fue muy sencillo, y no era lo suficientemente tonta para presionarlo para que cambiara de opinión. No dije nada más mientras conducía hasta la farmacia y estacionaba. Emmett se mantuvo en silencio también cuando salí de su camioneta. En poco tiempo, encontré las muletas y compré un nuevo bote de píldoras antiinflamatorias del mostrador.

El camino a casa fue bastante tranquilo. Me aseguré de no ver que cojeaba lentamente hacia el interior y se dirigía al sofá, donde el edredón que le llevé la noche anterior estaba perfectamente doblado y apilado debajo de la almohada. Dejando las muletas que había comprado apoyadas contra el sofá, dudé por un segundo en las escaleras mientras lo miraba acomodarse.

—Voy a estar arriba —dije.

Asintió con rigidez, tomando el control remoto en su mano y girando su cabeza hacía mí.

—Gracias por llevarme.

—Sí. —Caminé lentamente—. ¿Para qué están los amigos? —bromeé en voz baja, sin saber cómo reaccionaría.

—Para eso, Bella.

El hombre que había visto más o menos, casi, quizás sonreír un par de veces, tenía una sonrisa tentativa en su boca. La expresión en su rostro me tomó con la guardia baja. Para un hombre que nunca, jamás reaccionaba físicamente, incluso cuando ganaba un juego, su sonrisa…

 _Que el cielo me ayude._

Era hermoso. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Era como un arcoíris doble. Mejor que un arcoíris doble…

Me sentí aturdida. Fijada en ese lugar para siempre.

Sus rasgos no necesariamente se suavizaron, pero la forma en que todo su rostro pareció relajarse…

Toqué mi boca para asegurarme que estaba cerrada y no ampliamente abierta.

No podía responder. Solo podía quedarme allí asintiendo con algo que estaba bastante cerca de ser una sonrisa demente en mi rostro.

—Grita si me necesitas. Yo, uh, tengo trabajo que hacer. —Sí, me metí mi imaginaria cola entre las patas y corrí escaleras arriba.

Buen señor. Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras estaba sentada en la silla detrás de mi escritorio, y puse una mano sobre él. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Esa sonrisa era como una bomba nuclear que tenía a su alcance. Quiero decir, sabía que Emmett era atractivo, obviamente, pero cuando sonreía, no había nada que pudiera prepararte para esa arma de destrucción masiva.

Hola, tenía ojos. Incluso si me había vuelto mayormente insensible a esos músculos por encima de los músculos esculpidos cuidadosamente, sabía que estaban ahí. Sabía que su rostro era hermoso, a pesar de cuán inflexible era normalmente.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire, y exhalé, tratando de aclarar mi cabeza. Pero no fue tan fácil como debería. Cuando estaba buscando fotografías de modelos masculinos para la portada de un libro electrónico, pensé en Emmett una o dos veces más de lo necesario.

Santo cielo, él necesitaba mantener eso bajo control.

* * *

 **Hola, gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Me pone feliz ver el apoyo que tiene esta historia. No suelo pedir comentarios, soy feliz viendo que la disfrutan así no comenten.**

 **Ahora alguien me pregunto si en algun momento se enamoran, la respuesta es si pero lo que me gusto de esta historia es que todo pasa de manera suave y sutil, en donde los pequeños detalles cuentan todo lo que no se dice.**

 **Ahora sí, espero que lo hayan disfrtuado.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **xoxo**


	14. Capitulo 13

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Un par de semanas más tarde, después de que Emmett se había recuperado completamente de su esguince, estaba en mi habitación trabajando en la portada de un libro para uno de mis clientes favoritos cuando escuché el garaje abrirse y cerrarse, seguido por el pitido de la alarma y finalizando con el fuerte ruido de la puerta siendo cerrada de un golpe. Bajando el volumen de los altavoces de mi ordenador, me senté por un minuto.

No tenía que mirar al culpable para saber quién era. Emmett no era el tipo de persona de cerrar la puerta con ira. Él solía apegarse a descargar sus molestias con palabras, o en el campo, o en el gimnasio, o normalmente iba a su habitación y se quedaba allí haciendo quién sabe qué. Nunca había averiguado qué hacía cuando permanecía allí por horas.

Eso fue lo que me alarmó. Tenía que ser Jasper y, normalmente, Jasper era demasiado tranquilo para reaccionar a algo de esa forma… a menos que tuviese una razón para estar realmente molesto.

Permanecí en mi habitación débilmente escuchando los sonidos enojados viniendo de la planta baja: los armarios siendo cerrados fuertemente, el fuerte ruido de los platos sobre la mesa y el " _Maldita sea_ " que fue gritado dos veces. Todo el ruido fluyó por las escaleras y llegó hasta mi habitación, pero permanecí donde estaba.

Si Jasper estaba enojado necesitaba espacio para calmarse. Al menos esa era la mejor forma de lidiar con mis hermanas cuando estaban enojadas.

Así que lo dejé solo, a pesar de que quería saber qué sucedió.

Un momento después, pisotones se hicieron eco cuando subió las escaleras y siguieron por el pasillo.

Y ahí fue cuando supe que algo andaba realmente mal. Jasper _siempre_ me saludaba. Luego, su puerta se cerró con un golpe que recorrió el pasillo hasta mi habitación.

Por un breve segundo, consideré enviarle un mensaje a Emmett para preguntarle si sabía qué ocurría pero si no me respondía, me haría enojar. Así que en lugar de eso, esperé.

Jasper no salió de su habitación por el resto del día.

Tampoco lo oí en su dormitorio. Y ahí fue cuando empecé a preocuparme.

La tarde del día siguiente, bajé las escaleras y él seguía sin salir. Encontré a Emmett en la cocina jugueteando con los mandos de la estufa mientras sostenía una sartén con una mano. Me dio un breve vistazo sobre su hombro antes de que murmurara un _"Hola"_ que sonó casi natural.

—Hola —le devolví el saludo tratando de no atascarme en la palabra con H mientras pensaba en cuál era la mejor forma de preguntarle sobre mi interés principal: Gran Tejano.

Debía haber sido aparente que quería algo porque, unos segundos después, Emmett habló más fuerte.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que algo anda mal con Jasper.

—Oh —dijo tan casualmente que no estaba preparada para lo siguiente que salió de su boca—. El equipo lo expulsó ayer —explicó como si la noticia no fuera la cosa más devastadora que alguna vez le hubiera pasado a Jasper. Demonios, sería exactamente la peor cosa que cualquier atleta profesional en un equipo pudiese oír. Incluso me encontré aspirando una bocanada de aire.

—¿Por qué?

Se volvió hacía la estufa otra vez, esos hombros montañosos y amplios músculos laterales saludándome a través de la gruesa camiseta blanca que estaba usando.

—Ha sido demasiado inconsistente. No ha estado escuchando. —Emmett alzó sus hombros—. Le dije que iba a suceder.

Parpadeé

—¿Lo _sabías_?

—No ha estado tomando su entrenamiento lo suficientemente en serio y es notable. Los otros quarterbacks han estado jugando mejor. —Hizo un sonido de murmullo mientras iba hacia el refrigerador—. Está enojado, pero es su culpa y lo sabe.

Hice una mueca sintiéndome mal por la situación de Jasper, pero entendiendo el punto que Emmett estaba tratando de hacer, a pesar de cuán brutal era la verdad. Hasta pensé en cuánto tiempo libre tomó cuando debía haber estado entrenando durante la temporada baja. Sin embargo, el dolor que sentía por él se aferró a los bordes de mi alma. Justo unos meses atrás, me había dicho cuán feliz estaba de que me hubiese unido al equipo de _"haz lo que amas"._ ¿Y ahora?

—¿Has hablado con él? —pregunté.

—No.

Por supuesto que no. Donde una persona normal intentaría compadecerse de un amigo después de una situación de mierda, Emmett no lo haría. Suspiré y rasqué mi sien. Maldita sea, no podía creerlo.

Me pregunté qué iba a hacer Jasper ahora, pero todavía era muy pronto para preguntar eso. Pensando que probablemente necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para aceptar lo que había pasado, lo dejé pasar. Tal vez se había vuelto un poco complaciente, pero eso no significaba que tuvieran que terminar con sus sueños así.

Quería hablar con él, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cuán mal manejaban la decepción algunas personas en sus vidas. Había crecido con tres de ellas. No haría daño esperar.

Tocando el suelo con mi pies cubiertos con calcetines, miré hacia Emmett para encontrarlo esparciendo puré de garbanzo sobre dos tortillas que estaban en el mostrador.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió rápidamente.

—Eso es bueno. —Miré a su amplia espalda mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla, la incertidumbre de hablar con él me llenaba. ¿Quería que lo dejara solo? ¿Debería intentar hablar un poco más con él?

—¿Cómo va lo de correr? —preguntó de repente.

Una pequeña charla. Que el cielo nos ayude, intentaba entablar una pequeña charla.

—Bien. Me estoy volviendo más rápida. —Llené mis mejillas con aire y le di un vistazo al refrigerador—. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres venir conmigo otra vez?

Su risita fue suave y eso me hizo reír.

Roma no había sido construida en un día.

—¿No? Está bien. Volveré a mi habitación, pero dime si hablas con Jasper, ¿sí?

.

.

Pasaron dos días y no vi a Jasper ni una sola vez. No estaba segura de cuándo comió porque nunca lo vi, y si no fuera porque su auto estaba en la calle y el ocasional sonido del retrete adyacente a su habitación, no hubiese sabido que estaba en casa.

Toqué su puerta una vez, pero no respondió.

Pero para el tercer día sin verlo, decidí que había tenido suficiente tiempo para auto-compadecerse. Terminando los dos proyectos que me había asignado para hoy, me dirigí hacia su habitación y toqué dos veces su puerta.

Nada.

Así que toqué la puerta otra vez un poco más fuerte.

Todavía nada.

—¿Jasper Whitlock?

Y nada.

—Sé que estás ahí. Abre. —Presioné mi oído en la puerta y escuché—. Jasper, vamos. Abre la puerta o voy a forzar la cerradura.

Ninguna respuesta.

—Sé cómo hacerlo. No me tientes. —Esperé un momento y luego continué—: Solía forzar la cerradura del casillero de mi novio en la secundaria. —No exactamente mi momento más maduro, pero había sido práctico en un par de ocasiones.

No estaba cayendo.

—Jasper, amigo. Vamos. No tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres, pero vayamos por algo de comida mexicana.

El colchón crujió lo suficientemente alto para que pudiese oírlo y sonreí.

—Si eres un buen chico, haré una segunda parada en ese lugar de mala fama que te gusta. ¿Qué te parece? —Traté de sobornarlo.

Definitivamente, hizo algunos sonidos de entusiasmo. Le tomó un par de minutos manifestarse. Nunca diría que no a ir a ese club country. Lo cual suponía que funcionaba a su favor porque, si tenía el mismo tipo de estatus que Emmett, no podría hacer ese tipo de cosas sin que lo acosaran y ahora no era el momento para eso. En ese tipo de club, no resaltaría.

Luego, finalmente preguntó:

—¿Conducirás?

—Conduciré.

—Dame una hora para estar listo.

No pude evitar resoplar.

—Ni siquiera me toma tanto tiempo maquillarme.

Hubo una pausa y luego se escucharon los resortes de su cama, lo que significaba que se estaba moviendo.

—Tengo que alisar mi cabello también, cariño. Dame un descanso.

Le sonreí a la puerta.

—Esa es mi chica.

.

.

—Odio ser yo la que te diga esto, pero tienes que ponerte a dieta.

Jasper logró dar un paso hacia adelante antes de que se tambaleara y la mayoría de su peso cayera sobre mí. De nuevo.

No era Emmett, pero definitivamente no estaba ni cerca de ser un peso ligero. Por el amor de Dios, comencé a jadear mientras tomábamos otros dos pasos hacia la casa. Estaba reconsiderando seriamente el consejo del grandote de comenzar algún entrenamiento con pesas. Había estado caminando, trotando y corriendo casi cinco días a la semana por los últimos dos meses, así podría empezar a entrenar para un maratón, pero eso no me había preparado para cargar al gran tejano. Planeaba hacer algo de ejercicio con máquinas pronto, pero no había llegado a eso todavía.

Para empeorar las cosas, como una idiota, estacioné el auto donde usualmente lo hacía, pero la diferencia era que por lo general no tenía a un hombre borracho de noventa kilos colgando de mi hombro, Santo Dios.

En lugar de quitar sus penas con margaritas como originalmente sugerí, Jasper había ido directo por las Coronas. Muchas, muchas Coronas. Tantas que había perdido la cuenta a pesar de que mi camarera no lo había hecho.

Pero no iba a decir nada al respecto porque en el momento en que había venido a la puerta de mi habitación, vestido, vi la devastación en persona.

Jasper, quien normalmente era la visión de salud, vitalidad y amabilidad, se había visto como la mierda.

No dije nada y le sonreí y le di una palmada en el culo mientras bajábamos por las escaleras e íbamos hacia mi auto para nuestra noche. Como era de esperar, no había querido hablar sobre su despido del equipo y, en lugar de eso, de alguna forma, estampó una sonrisa brillante después de unos minutos e hizo un esfuerzo por divertirse.

Hasta que se emborrachó.

—Oye, recuéstate en la pared un segundo para que pueda desbloquear la puerta —ordené, empujándolo por su costado mientras trataba de inclinarlo para que pudiera sostenerse.

—Seguro, Isa —balbuceó, sonriendo soñadoramente hacia mí con sus labios fuertemente presionados y sus ojos cerrados.

Me reí, me aseguré de que tuviese una mano firmemente sobre la pared y luego pasé por debajo de su brazo. No me tomó mucho tiempo desbloquear la puerta y apagar la alarma. Con el brazo de Jasper envuelto a mi alrededor, otra vez, lo llevé tres pasos dentro de la casa antes de que comenzara a inclinarse hacia los lados, un torpe pie delante de otro hasta que se estrelló con la mesilla que estaba al lado del sofá. La lámpara que estaba sobre ésta se balanceó mientras Jasper intentaba enderezarla, pero perdió la batalla contra la gravedad y cayó con estrépito contra el suelo, la pantalla se salió y la bombilla se rompió en miles de pedazos.

Maldita sea.

Suspiré. _Uno, dos, tres._

—Está bien, has acabado por esta noche, amigo. —Tomando el brazo de Jasper, lo llevé hasta el sofá como si fuese un niño. En el momento en que su culo tocó el cojín, abrió sus ojos y estaban vidriosos, dilatados y tan inocentes que no pude estar irritada con él por más de un segundo—. Quédate aquí. —Lo hizo—. Te traeré un poco de agua, pero no te muevas, ¿sí?

Hizo un esfuerzo por parpadear hacia mí, totalmente aturdido, y estaba bastante segura de que no podía verme aunque lo intentara. Humedeció sus labios y dijo:

—Sí, señora.

¿Señora? Tomó toda mi voluntad no echarme a reír.

—Estaré de vuelta —farfullé, pellizcando mi nariz y tomando unos pasos atrás para no pisar los vidrios rotos de la bombilla antes de ir a la cocina. Encendí las luces, llené un vaso de plástico con agua —porque no iba a darle algo de cristal— y tomé la escoba y el recogedor del armario de la limpieza.

Jasper se hallaba sentado donde lo había dejado, sus botas se encontraban en el medio de la sala y su culo estaba en el borde del sofá. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Pero fue la enorme sonrisa en su rostro lo que me mató.

Una explosión de cariño llenó mi corazón mientras me agachaba para empujar su hombro. Al segundo en que abrió perezosamente sus ojos azules, sostuve el vaso hacia él.

—Bebe, amigo. —Tomó el vaso sin discutir y fui a recoger el desastre en el suelo. Barrí todo lo que pude, vertí los vidrios rotos en una pequeña caja de cartón que había encontrado en el contenedor de reciclaje y lo tiré todo a la basura. Tomando la aspiradora del almacén, la llevé hasta la sala donde aspiré todo el suelo, solo para asegurarme.

Apenas había desenchufado la aspiradora y me había dado la vuelta para poner todo en su lugar, cuando aspiré y solté el chillido más femenino y patético del universo. No fue un "aahh" o "eeh". Solo sonó como… bueno, no estaba segura de cómo sonó, pero nunca tomaría el mérito por eso.

Emmett estaba allí, a poquísima distancia de mí, literalmente escondido en la oscuridad como un maldito asesino en serie.

—¡Me asustaste como el infierno! —Mi corazón… iba a tener un paro cardiaco. Tuve que golpear mi mano sobre mi pecho como si eso pudiera ayudar a mantenerlo en su lugar—. Oh, Dios mío.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Su voz era rasposa y baja.

Con la mano todavía en mi pecho, jadeé:

—Alguien rompió una bombilla. —Señalé al texano borracho sobre el sofá, ajeno a todo y a todos a su alrededor en ese momento.

Miré a Emmett, con su rostro soñoliento, la arrugada camiseta blanca que llevaba y los pantalones de pijama que sé que tuvo que ponerse para venir abajo porque en los dos años que había lavado su ropa, solo los había visto un par de veces, e inmediatamente me sentí culpable. Normalmente, el grandote iba a la cama lo más temprano posible para asegurarse de tener un mínimo de ocho horas de sueño, y aquí estaba yo, aspirando, despertándolo.

—Lo siento mucho. No quise despertarte —susurré a pesar de estar segura de que si hubiese ido por la sala golpeando ollas, Jasper no se habría despertado.

Encogió unos de sus grandes hombros, sus ojos yendo de mí hasta su ahora ex compañero. No necesité mirar hacia a Jasper para saber que probablemente estaba desmayado en el sofá para ese momento, especialmente no cuando la mirada de Emmett permaneció en el rincón detrás de mí.

—¿Cuánto bebió? —preguntó bostezando.

Una punzada de culpa golpeó mi estómago.

—Demasiado. —Y como si eso lo explicara, agregué—: Solo quería sacarlo de su habitación durante un rato. Pensé que sería bueno para él. —Quizás demasiado bueno para él, pero ya era demasiado tarde para volver al punto en el que entendí que emborracharse no era lo mejor para él.

Para ser justos, había sido muy divertido.

Un fuerte y áspero ronquido se escuchó y el afilado y repentino retumbar de Jasper roncando me hizo mirar sobre mi hombro.

—Necesito buscar algo. Disculpa si te desperté.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo más —o no decir nada—, subí las escaleras y fui hacia la habitación de Jasper, encogiéndome internamente por el desastre que había provocado desde que empezó a encerrarse, y el olor era malo. Realmente malo.

Tomando la esquina del edredón sobre su cama y su almohada, corrí escaleras abajo y encontré a Emmett al lado del sofá hablándole a Jasper en voz baja y…

¿Estaba palmeando el reposabrazos?

—Aquí. —Le entregué la almohada.

Emmett la tomó, con su atención todavía en Jasper, y la colocó en el reposabrazos que estaba bastante segura que había palmeado hace un segundo.

—Acuéstate —le ordenó al borracho con una voz tranquila y sensata que obviamente no dejaba lugar para la discusión, incluso para alguien que estaba en su mayoría fuera de sí.

Como era de esperar, Jasper se acostó sin siquiera abrir sus ojos. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y un hombro metido en los cojines. Puse el edredón sobre su largo cuerpo y sonreí hacia Emmett, que aún estaba junto al sofá, luciendo extremada y ridículamente serio sobre nosotros esencialmente arropando a un hombre adulto.

Jasper hizo una especie de sonido gracioso que hizo que sus labios se agitaran, y resoplé.

—Parece un niño pequeño, ¿verdad? —susurré.

—Actúa como un niño pequeño —gruñó Emmett negando con desaprobación.

—¿Qué va a hacer ahora? —solté.

El grandote murmuró:

—Lo que debería hacer es dejar de actuar como si el mundo se hubiera terminado y volver a entrenar, así otro equipo lo seleccionará en la próxima temporada —dijo—. ¿Qué va a hacer? No lo sé. Si espera demasiado, afectará a sus posibilidades de conseguir otra oportunidad en el futuro. Cada día envejecemos y nuestros cuerpos... —Emmett inclinó su barbilla hacia un lado y me dio una larga mirada—. Hablaré con él mañana.

—Esa es una buena idea. Creo que te escuchará.

—Probablemente te haría más caso a ti.

Eso me hizo fruncirle el ceño al mismo tiempo que subía mis gafas más cerca de mi nariz.

—¿Lo crees?

Su atención no se apartó del sofá cuando respondió:

—Lo sé.

No creí necesariamente que eso fuera verdad, pero de acuerdo.

—Supongo que lo intentaré. Lo peor que puede suceder es que no me escuche, pero no sería la primera vez que me pasa.

Eso hizo que su cabeza se volteara.

—¿Estás hablando de mí?

Presioné mis labios.

—No estaba hablando de ti, pero…

—¿Pero?

Mantuve mi mirada en la pared, lejos de Emmett.

—No me has escuchado antes, si quieres ponerte técnico.

Emmett no respondió

—Muchas veces —añadí en un murmullo.

Nada. Está bien.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia la cocina.

—Iba a prepararme un sándwich antes de ir a la cama. ¿Quieres uno?

—¿Qué tipo de sándwich? —preguntó como si le hubiese ofrecido un festín.

* * *

 **Aquí un nuevo capitulo, al adaptarlo me dio un poco de pena Jasper. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

 **Gracias a todos los que se preocuparon por mí salud, ya estoy un poco mejor.**

 **xoxo**


	15. Capitulo 14

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

—Así que, ¿cómo te va vivir en pecado?

Solté una risa incómoda al mismo tiempo que sacudía el wok en mi mano. Risas incómodas era lo que conseguías cuando te sentías culpable. Todavía no le había dicho a Angela que Emmett y yo habíamos ido a Las Vegas.

Era un maldito milagro. Normalmente, ella sabía que empezaba mi periodo diez minutos antes de que yo lo hiciera. Nos gustaba celebrar otro mes de no estar embarazadas.

Solo podía pensar en otras dos cosas en las que le hubiera mentido. Al parecer, me gustaba vivir la vida al límite porque sabía que me esperaba un ajuste de cuentas como nunca había visto cuando averiguase la verdad, porque a este punto, estaba en lo profundo y no había manera en el infierno de que admitiese lo que había hecho.

El problema más grande de mentirle a tu mejor amiga era encontrar la línea correcta para ubicarse a ambos lados. Suficiente verdad para ser creíble, pero no demasiada mentira para que no pudiera notar que estabas llena de mierda, que era exactamente lo que necesitaba hallar, así que desvié su atención yendo por el término medio.

—Va bien.

—¿Bien? ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí. Bien. —¿Qué más podía decir? Mientras que las cosas entre Emmett y yo eran mejor de lo que alguna vez habían sido, nada asombroso había pasado. Él vivía su vida y yo la mía. Era un tipo ocupado; siempre lo había sabido y nada había cambiado—. Lo más emocionante que he descubierto es que a Emmett le entregan su comida _una vez a la semana_ y que contrató a una señora que vive en Washington para que respondiera sus correos electrónicos. Loco, ¿eh?

Hizo un sonido de "hmm", hizo una pausa y entonces preguntó:

—¿Por qué siento que estas mintiéndome? —Ya se había dado cuenta. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Y por qué estaba sorprendida?

—¿Porque estás loca? —ofrecí, haciendo una mueca de pánico al teléfono.

—Dudoso.

—Es más como un hecho, pero de todos modos, no hay nada que contar. No nos vemos tanto. Lo más que él hace es saludarme. —Me habló algunas veces, pero no teníamos que ser tan técnicos, ¿cierto?

—A-b-u-r-r-i-d-o.

—L-o-s-i-e-n-t-o —gruñí.

—¿En serio? ¿No tienes nada jugoso que contarme?

—Nop. —Ya que había trabajado durante dos años para él, si hubiera algo malo que contarle, no podría hacerlo de todos modos. Había firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

El sonido decepcionado que salió de su boca me hizo sonreír.

—Está bien. ¿Vas a ir a El Paso este fin de semana, después de todo? —preguntó, cambiando el tema al saber que si no le había contado nada ya, probablemente no lo haría.

—Sí —dije con la más pequeña sensación de ansiedad en mi estómago.

Iba a ir a El Paso por el cumpleaños de mi madre.

¿Sabía que era más que probable que me arrepintiera del viaje horas después de llegar allí? Sí. Nueve de cada diez veces, ese había sido el caso.

 _Pero_ era su cumpleaños número cincuenta y su esposo estaba planeando una fiesta para ella. Su marido me había dicho que a ella le encantaría verme allí. Directo al tren de la culpabilidad, ¿cierto? Hablaba con ella una vez al mes. Suponía que no era demasiado mezquino empezar con eso, considerándolo todo.

Por la forma en la que él me había hecho sentir, una llamada al mes no era lo suficientemente buena. Al menos, lo suficiente para hacerme sentir obligada a ir a pesar de que mi intuición decía que era una idea estúpida.

—¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

—En un hotel —respondí. Podría quedarme con mi madre si quisiera, pero no lo hacía. La última vez que me había quedado, terminó muy mal. También estaban mis dos hermanas mayores, pero preferiría acampar debajo de un puente que quedarme con ellas. Finalmente, estaban mis padres adoptivos, a quienes planeaba visitar mientras estaba en la ciudad, pero no quería molestarlos.

—¿Seth va a ir? —preguntó por mi hermano pequeño.

—No. Acaba de empezar las clases.

—¿Vas a ir sola?

—Por supuesto que voy a ir sola —respondí antes de pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

¿La semana libre de los Three Hundreds no estaba cerca? Esa era la semana en la que les daban tiempo libre para dejar a los jugadores descansar. ¿Debería ir sola? ¿Sería una buena idea llevar a Emmett a casa de mi madre? ¿Con mis hermanas? Esa idea me hizo encogerme.

Pero podría tenerlo cerca para dar la noticia. Ahora, esa idea parecía la única que podría convencerme. No había manera de que mi familia le dijera a Angela o a su familia, así que no estaba preocupada por sortearlo de esa manera.

—En realidad, puede que no.

La grosera entrometida inhaló rápidamente.

—¿De verdad?

—Puede que le pregunte a Emmett, así que mantén tu boca cerrada.

—Lo haré. —Era una maldita mentirosa. No la creí en absoluto. No creía que no le hubiese contado a su hermano al menos que yo vivía con Emmett, pero como todavía nadie me había acusado de ser una prostituta, había empezado a creer que realmente había mantenido su boca cerrada por una vez en su vida acerca del _porqué_ me había mudado con él. Ella sabía que era ilegal y siempre habíamos bromeado sobre que si una de nosotras iba a la cárcel, iríamos las dos, así podríamos pretender ser amantes.

El abrir y cerrar de la puerta del garaje me advirtió que alguien estaba en casa.

—Les diré a todos sobre tus sitios porno favoritos si no lo haces —la amenacé con una risa.

—Nunca vas a superar eso, ¿verdad?

Nunca olvidas encontrarte accidentalmente con las carpetas porno —predominantemente de hombre con hombre— de tu amiga, no importa cuánto lo intentes.

—No.

—Como si nunca hubieses visto porno gay —espetó amargamente—. ¿Crees que Jessica podría estar en casa de tu madre?

Y solo así, mi buen y agradable día fue pateado en la espinilla. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla y levanté la mano para subir las gafas en mi nariz.

—No lo sé. Hablé con mi mamá hace unos días, pero no mencionó nada.

No es que mi madre lo haría.

Si veía a Jessica, las probabilidades de que no acabara bien eran altas. Nunca lo hacía. Incluso las personas que no conocía y sabían sobre nuestra situación, eran muy conscientes de que eso era un hecho. Éramos dos imanes que se repelían constantemente.

Maldita sea. Sabía que Angela estaba tratando de ser atenta, pero solo pensar en Jessica hizo que mi cabeza empezara a doler.

—No creo que debas ir sola o con Emmett, que conste.

Eso no era sorprendente. Ojalá no hubiese nombrado a Jessica.

—Lo sé.

—Pero, ¿aun así vas a ir?

Ya había dado mi palabra de que lo haría. ¿Cómo podría retractarme?

—Sí.

No estaba de acuerdo y fue evidente a través del teléfono.

—Quiero terminar de comer, así puedo volver al trabajo. Te escribiré después. Dales un abrazo a los demonios de mi parte la próxima vez que los veas y dile a Embry que no he olvidado que todavía tiene los DVDs que le presté hace un mes —le dije, frotando una de mis sienes palpitantes.

—Lo haré. Los voy a cuidar mañana. Te diré cuándo estoy libre la próxima semana para arreglar tu cabello, ¿de acuerdo?

Colgamos justo cuando la puerta que conectaba el garaje con la cocina se abrió y Emmett entró con su bolsa de lona en la mano.

—Hola —dije, apagando la estufa.

—Hola, Isabella. —Emmett dejó su bolsa al lado de la puerta y luego se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba, sus fosas nasales se ensancharon por el olor de las lentejas mezcladas con vegetales picados y tomates deshidratados—. Huele bien.

Le miré de reojo, permitiendo que lo que parecía ser una camiseta extra grande sobre su extra grande complexión me distrajera por un segundo.

—Hay suficiente para los dos, si comes algo normal de tamaño humano, en lugar de algo tamaño Hulk.

Aspiró, y creo que fue más por mi comentario que por estar oliendo la comida otra vez.

—Gracias —dijo, mientras iba al fregadero para lavarse las manos. Pareció dudar por un momento en la isla de la cocina, antes de que tomara dos platos del armario y los colocara en la encimera al lado de mi cadera.

Cuando el temporizador de los fideos sonó, los escurrí, dividiendo la mitad en dos platos y dejando el resto en la olla. Serví el salteado y lo puse sobre los fideos mientras Emmett ponía dos manzanas lado a lado en el lugar en el que normalmente comía.

Nos sentamos a comer. Sentados allí, sin usar nuestros teléfonos, ordenadores ni nada más. Solo… sentados allí.

—¿Jasper ha bajado?—preguntó de repente.

—Una vez. Salió de su habitación al mediodía, pero eso es todo. —Había pasado casi una semana desde que fue despedido del equipo y, aparte del día en que habíamos salido, no había dejado su habitación a menos que fuese necesario, lo cual era solo para comer. No quería hablar con nadie ni hacer nada, y no sabía qué hacer, si es que debería hacer algo.

Emmett hizo un sonido de "hmm".

—No sé qué decirle o si debería hacer algo —admití. No era buena consolando a las personas. Para nada. Algunas personas sabían qué decir en este tipo de situaciones, conocían las palabras apropiadas y las usaban perfectamente. ¿Yo? Normalmente solo decía _"Lo siento"._ No era buena con las palabras a pesar que de verdad quería hacer algo por Jasper. Solo que no sabía qué.

El grandote alzó sus hombros.

—Dale un poco más de tiempo —sugirió.

¿Señor Comprensivo estaba tratando de darme un consejo sobre lo que debería hacer? ¿Significaba que debería hacer lo contrario?

—Sí, supongo que lo haré —dije antes de recordar mi conversación con Angela—. Voy a ir a El Paso este fin de semana. ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije? —Pinché algunos pedazos de pasta esparcidos por el plato—. Es el cumpleaños de mi mamá.

El lado de su rodilla tocó la mía cuando se movió en su taburete

—Está bien.

No había razón para que me sintiera incómoda. Ninguna. Si decía que vendría, genial. Si no quería, no era un gran problema.

—Estaba pensando que… quizás podrías venir conmigo. No le he dicho que nos casamos y preferiría hacerlo en persona que dejar que lo descubran de otra manera. —Me moví nerviosamente en mi asiento y le di un vistazo de reojo.

Emmett solo llevó un poco de comida a su boca y masticó despacio.

Rasqué mi oreja.

—Si quieres. —Luego añadí—: Es solo por el fin de semana.

Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida.

¿Por qué siquiera me había molestado en decir algo?

Emmett rascó su mandíbula con la punta del tenedor que tenía en su mano. Cambió la posición de su cuerpo en el asiento, su rodilla golpeando nuevamente el costado de mi pierna antes de que dijera:

—Necesito estar de vuelta el domingo en la noche.

Casi tuve que mirar dos veces.

—¿De verdad?

Sin apartar la mirada de su comida, se encogió de hombros casualmente, o al menos, lo más casual que era posible en una persona de su tamaño. Honestamente, me sorprendía que pudiese encajar su trasero en ese taburete. Me sorprendía aún más que las patas del asiento no hubiesen cedido con su peso todavía.

—Sí. —Fue su respuesta.

—Oh… está bien. He pensado salir el viernes. Es un viaje de ocho horas en auto.

Eso hizo que su cabeza se girara hacia mí, su expresión fue de inexpresiva a perturbada en una fracción de segundo.

—¿Quieres ir conduciendo?

Asentí.

Me miró con fijeza por un largo momento antes de que alcanzara su bolsillo, sacara su billetera negra de cuero y luego me tendiera una tarjeta de crédito plateada.

—Compra dos billetes y renta un auto. No hago viajes largos por carretera.

¿Sabía que no le gustaba viajar en auto más de lo absolutamente necesario? Sí, pero quería poner los ojos en blanco de todas formas. Si no tenía que hacer un viaje de ocho horas por carretera, no iba a hacerlo, especialmente si yo no lo pagaba.

No se le podía considerar mi viejo rico si estábamos casados, ¿verdad?

Apartando el pensamiento, tomé la tarjeta dudosamente.

—¿Estás seguro?

No se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Pide un vuelo por la tarde, normalmente nos dejan irnos alrededor de las tres. —Me observó desde su asiento—. Y tampoco rentes uno de esos pequeños autos económicos solo para ahorrar dinero.

Sí, su carácter mandón no traía los mejores recuerdos. Asentí de todas formas y sostuve su tarjeta entre mis dedos, indecisa.

—¿Se supone que esto es una prueba? —pregunté titubeando.

Como estaba ocupado comiendo, le tomó un segundo responder antes de que se volviera hacia mí con un ceño.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Esto es una prueba? —Agité su tarjeta de crédito—. Para ver si voy a gastar todo tu dinero u ofrecerme a pagar mi propio billete.

Su lleno labio inferior descendió sólo un poco y sus párpados se entrecerraron. Luego negó lentamente, tan lentamente que supe que estaba exasperado... o que pensaba que era una completa idiota. Una cosa o la otra. Quizás ambas.

—No seas tonta. No me hubiese ofrecido a pagar los billetes si no hubiese querido. Me conoces mejor que eso.

Estaba atrapada. Me encogí de hombros.

—Está bien. De acuerdo. —Jesús—. Solo quería asegurarme, porque si quieres pagarlos, no voy a decirte que no.

—Solo compra los billetes y renta el auto. —Se levantó con su plato en la mano y fue al fregadero antes de preguntar—. ¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar?

—Estaba planeando quedarnos en un hotel.

—Bien. ¿Vas a decirle a tu familia?

Rasqué la parte trasera de mi cuello antes de recoger mi comida.

—Solo a mi madre. Yo no… mis hermanas no necesitan saberlo. De todas formas, nadie ha descubierto la verdad. No saben que vivo contigo. Supongo que... —Mierda. ¿Qué? ¿Esperaba que mi madre no recordara para quién trabajaba? Por supuesto que lo recordaba. _Ahora_. Hace diez años, la mitad del tiempo no recordaría que me había dado a luz y que dependía de ella. Esa era una verdad más fácil de considerar que la idea de que amaba beber más de lo que amaba sus hijos.

Tenía que detenerme. Tenía que haberme detenido hace cinco segundos. Todo en mi vida había mejorado para bien. No tenía razones para quejarme. Mi vida estaba más que bien. Mucho mejor.

Con ese recordatorio, aclaré mi garganta y puse un tono alegre en mi voz.

—Si pregunta, solo le diré que renuncié y entonces viniste por mí porque te habías dado cuenta de cuán locamente enamorado estabas…

Juro que resopló.

A pesar de que estaba sonriendo, coloqué mi mano sobre la mesa y le enseñé mi dedo medio.

—…y que no podías vivir sin mí. Así que nos escapamos para casarnos. Pensé que deberíamos apegarnos un poco a la verdad, así no se vuelve muy complicado. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Emmett negó, las esquinas de su boca se apretaron en una sonrisa que alivió mi alma un poco más. _Todo en mi vida se había resuelto._

—No.

Imbécil. No pude evitar decir con una risa:

—Entonces te sacrificarás por el equipo, así que, ¿esta puede ser la historia que le diremos a todo el que se entere?

—¿Cuál equipo? —preguntó.

—Tú y yo. Equipo Mccarty-Swan. Firmamos un contrato. Algo así. —Sonreí.

Esa barbilla barbuda se inclinó hacia su cuello y pude ver su boca torciéndose.

—Está bien. Me sacrificaré por el equipo.

.

.

.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que tuviéramos que ir al aeropuerto y Emmett todavía no había llegado a casa.

No había respondido ninguna de las tres llamadas que le hice, y no había manera de que supiera las otras diez veces que había recogido el teléfono y hablé conmigo misma sin marcar. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Había estado lista toda la mañana. Le había preparado el almuerzo, así podía comerlo de camino al aeropuerto porque sabía que iba a estar hambriento después de ver durante un par de horas grabaciones de juegos antes de que los jugadores fueran despedidos para la semana.

Pero no estaba en casa. _No estaba en casa_. Y teníamos que irnos.

Caminé de un lado a otro. Mi maleta ya estaba al lado de la puerta principal y, si no me iba en cinco minutos, era más que probable que perdiera el vuelo.

El sonido repentino de mi teléfono en mi bolsillo trasero me sacó de mi locura. En efecto, el nombre **Miranda P** apareció en la pantalla y tuve una mala sensación en mi estómago.

—¿Hola?

—Isabella. —Hubo un sonido en el fondo que sonó como alguien riendo—. No voy a poder ir.

Decepción como nunca había conocido —si me dejaba pensarlo, me daría cuenta que era lo mismo que sentí cuando permitió que Aro hablara de mi—, apretó la base de mi cráneo. Quería preguntarle por qué. Quería preguntarle por qué había esperado tanto para llamarme o por qué no me había enviado un mensaje si sabía que no iba a ir, al menos, pero no pude obligarme a hacerlo. Con el pecho tenso y un repentino dolor de cabeza, pregunté:

—¿Estás bien? —Incluso cuando la rabia hizo puños mis manos.

—Sí —respondió seca y distraídamente.

—Está bien. —Tragué y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez_. Sí, eso no ayudó tanto como debería—. Me voy ya, entonces. Regresaré el domingo.

—Charlie viene a la ciudad.

 _Está bien_ , estaba en la punta de mi lengua, pero me la mordí. No estaba bien. Me sentía enojada con él por hacerme perder mi tiempo y por hacer planes para acompañarme. Estaba enojada conmigo por esperar —por estar un poquito emocionada— que viniera conmigo. Nunca había llevado a alguien a El Paso.

Eso solo me hizo enojar más.

—Entiendo. Tengo que llevar mis cosas al auto. Te veo en unos días.

Podría o no haberse despedido. No lo sabía porque le colgué de golpe.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce._

¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? Sabía que la única culpable era yo. ¿Por qué siquiera me había molestado en invitarlo? Debería haber mantenido mi boca cerrada y no haber dicho nada. Le había preparado comida y había malgastado horas de mi vida estresada porque tenía que explicarle a mi familia esta situación.

Dios, fui tan, tan estúpida.

¿Qué me había hecho pensar que en realidad desperdiciaría su semana libre para venir a alguna parte conmigo, cuando en las últimas dos semanas libres se había quedado en casa para entrenar?

Era una idiota.

Subí corriendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación y tomé la chequera del cajón de mi escritorio. Llené un cheque con la suma total de mi billete de avión y de la camioneta que alquilé pensando en él. Mi alma lloró un poco —era el dinero por valor de diez trabajos—, pero firmé el maldito cheque y miré la imagen de Hello Kitty de fondo con un gruñido. En menos de un minuto, estuve en la cocina dejando el estúpido cheque sobre la encimera y sacando el dedo medio mientras me alejaba, imaginando que era hacia el rostro de Emmett.

Lancé mi maleta en el asiento trasero un poco más fuerte de lo necesario y aceleré con la esperanza de llegar a mi vuelo.

.

.

.

—Pensé que ibas a traer un amigo —notó mi madre casi después de hacerme pasar por la puerta.

Suspiré y rodé mis hombros, pegando una sonrisa tensa en mi rostro. Observé a la mujer alta, delgada y casi rubia que solía pensar que era muy hermosa cuando era niña y en sus distantes y pocos momentos maravillosos. Especialmente entonces. La había querido muchísimo antes de entender las cosas, y ese pensamiento hizo que mi corazón doliera por la niña Isabella que no había conocido nada mejor por un tiempo.

Era fácil olvidar que alguien tan perfecta, había sido una alcohólica una vez. Por eso había pasado tanto tiempo sin que nadie notase que tenía un problema. Afortunadamente, estaba bien ahora, que era la razón por la cual había viajado desde tan lejos para su cumpleaños.

Durante el vuelo, me había preparado mentalmente para esta situación y cuál era la mejor forma de manejarla. Ya teníamos una idiota en la familia gracias a Jessica. No necesitábamos otra. Así que iba a actuar como una tonta y quitarle importancia.

—Tuvo un contratiempo de último minuto —expliqué vagamente mirando la casa que había visitado antes solo un puñado de veces. Era agradable. Realmente agradable. Su marido de los últimos cinco años era un abogado divorciado que había conocido en alcohólicos anónimos. Parecía un hombre lo bastante agradable y mi hermano pequeño había hablado muy bien de él.

—Eso es una pena —dijo mi madre. Podía sentirla echándome un vistazo—. ¿No quieres meter tu maleta?

Me aseguré de mirarla a los ojos antes de responder. No quería sentirme avergonzada por no querer quedarme con ella y no me permitiría estarlo. Si lo pensara realmente, recordaría que las cosas iban como la mierda cuando me quedaba con ella.

—Ya me registré en un hotel.

La verdad era que me había registrado ayer. Luego, había ido a ver a mis padres adoptivos y había cenado allí. Hablaba con mi padre adoptivo bastante a menudo —en mi caso, una vez cada par de semanas era bastante a menudo—, y les conté que me había casado con Emmett. Mi padre adoptivo me había mirado desde el otro lado de la mesa donde había comido siete días a la semana durante cuatro años de mi vida y preguntó:

—¿No pudiste haberte casado con alguien que juegue para Houston?

Había olvidado lo mucho que odiaba a los Three Hundreds.

Esta mañana había desayunado con mi madre adoptiva. Pero no le conté a mi madre biológica nada de eso. Cada vez que mencionaba a mis padres adoptivos, esa mirada vidriosa de la cual no era fan aparecía en sus ojos.

—Oh —pronunció con una aguda inhalación antes de que su sonrisa me dijera que había entendido lo suficiente—. En ese caso, estoy encantada de que llegaras temprano.

Le devolví la sonrisa, una pequeña, muy poco brillante.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con algo de la fiesta? —pregunté.

—Ya tenemos casi todo listo... —Su voz fue disminuyendo y sus rasgos se volvieron innecesariamente brillantes. Forzados.

Este repentino sentimiento de temor me puso en alerta.

—¿Quién ayudó?

Nombró a su esposo. Pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo a su lado, besando mi frente —luché con esa pequeña urgencia de apartarme—, y lo supe. _Jodidamente sabía lo que iba a decir._

—Jessica y Mike.

Todo mi cuerpo se puso rígido. Lo juro, incluso mi rodilla comenzó a doler en reconocimiento. Mi corazón se aceleró.

—Isabella —me llamó mi madre suavemente—. Se están quedando con nosotros. No quise decirte porque me preocupaba que no vinieras.

No hubiese venido. Tenía razón.

—Es tu hermana —dijo dándome una sacudida que no me distrajo del hecho de que iba a tener que contar hasta cien para no perder la cabeza—. Es tu hermana —repitió.

Jessica era muchas cosas y una jodida perra estaba en la cima de la lista. Ansiedad y una cantidad no insignificante de ira fluyó por mis venas. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?

—Isabella, _por favor._

¿Por qué me había tendido una emboscada? Primero fue Emmett. Y ahora mi madre me emboscaba con Jessica y su imbécil.

—Sé agradable. Por mí —insistió.

Iba a terminar en la tienda de licores antes de que el día terminara. Ya podía sentirlo.

El impulso de ser mala estaba en la punta de mi lengua. Quería preguntarle acerca de los cientos de veces que ella no había hecho nada por mí. De verdad quería. En mis mejores días, estaba convencida de que la había perdonado por esos días en los que no venía a casa. Por hacerme recurrir a robar dinero de su cartera para poder comprar comida porque había olvidado _otra vez_ que no había nada para comer en la casa. Por dejarme sola en casa obligándome a lidiar con tres enojadas y malvadas hermanas mayores que no se podrían haber preocupado menos por mi hermano pequeño y por mí.

Pero no podía permitirme pensar en eso. A pesar de todos los años que mi madre llevaba sobria, ahora sabía que colgaba de un hilo. Tenía un problema y estaba lidiando con él, incluso si llegaba veinte años demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de sus errores.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue gruñir; no podía prometerle nada. Realmente no podía, no importaba lo desesperadamente que quería decirle que esta podría ser la primera vez desde que éramos niñas que Jessica y yo no terminaríamos queriendo matarnos a los pocos minutos de vernos. Santo Dios, eso era triste. Parecía como si nunca nos hubiésemos llevado bien y con eso me refería a que mi hermana ligeramente mayor —solo año y medio— me había elegido y odiado mis entrañas por tanto tiempo como podía recordar.

Había soportado un montón de mierda por su parte todos esos primeros años. Me había acosado como el infierno. Había comenzado pellizcándome cuando mi madre no estaba cerca, lo cual era siempre, luego pasó a insultarme, robarme las pocas cosas que tenía y entonces terminó con enfrentamientos físicos. Había sido una imbécil _siempre_.

Entonces un día, cuando tenía unos catorce años, decidí que estaba harta de su mierda. Desafortunadamente, me pateó el culo y terminé en la sala de emergencias con un brazo roto después de que me empujase por las escaleras. Fue ese brazo roto lo que llevó a Servicios de Protección Infantil a nuestra casa, ya que nuestra madre no había ido al hospital después de que el personal trató de comunicarse con ella. Después de esa noche, los cinco fuimos separados y fue en otro momento, cuatro años después, cuando volví a vivir con mi mamá y mis hermanas. Eso no había terminado nada bien.

Era una dolorosa y miserable historia a la que había renunciado hace mucho tiempo.

Había aceptado que había algo malo en todas mis hermanas, pero en mayor medida en Jessica. Cuando fui creciendo, me di cuenta de que las probabilidades de que mi madre bebiera mientras estaba embarazada de ellas, eran altas. A diferencia de mi hermano y de mí, eran pequeñas y tenían problemas de conducta y de aprendizaje. Aunque aceptaba que no podían evitar la mayoría de las cosas que estaban mal en ellas, eso no ayudaba mucho a aliviar el resentimiento.

Por el bien de mi relación con mi madre, evitábamos mencionar a Susie y solo nombraba a mis otras hermanas fugazmente.

Hasta mierda como esta.

En serio no podía creer que Jessica y Mike se estuvieran quedando aquí y que nadie me hubiese prevenido. Angela iba a volverse loca cuando le contara.

—Isabella, por favor. Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí. Te he extrañado. Nunca vienes de visita. No lo suficiente. —Mi madre me hizo sentir muy culpable.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez._

 _No había nada en este mundo que pudiera hacer_ , me recordé. Todo en mi vida había mejorado. Tenía más de lo que alguna vez imaginé. El pasado ya no importaba.

Con un profundo suspiro, dije:

—Está bien. —Con los dientes apretados.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, sonriendo con esperanza.

Asentí, deseando que mis músculos se relajaran. Sabía que iba a decir un comentario estúpido. Me di cuenta que estaba siendo inmadura, pero realmente no me importaba.

—Claro. Seré amable siempre y cuando ella lo sea.

¿El suspiro que dejó escapar?

Sí, ella lo sabía. Sabía que Jessica nunca supo cómo ser amable.

* * *

 **Hola, acá les dejo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Alguien me pregunto cuando iba a aparecer Alice y dejenme decirles que no estoy segura de ponerla en esta historia.**

 **Pero vimos que aparecieron Jessica y Mike, que pasara con estos nuevos personajes?**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar**

 **xoxo**


	16. Capitulo 15

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

—No puedo creerlo.

—Créelo —gruñí mientras intentaba deshacerme de la rabia por millonésima vez en el último día.

Angela resopló mientras se movía a mi alrededor, con un bol de plástico manchado en su mano y un cepillo en la otra. Sus ojos marrones temporalmente se movieron de una sección de mi cabeza en la que ya había puesto color, para mirarme a los ojos antes de hacer un sonido de pedorreta.

—Sabes que no quiero hablar de tu familia, pero cuando pienso que no pueden ser más mierdas, lo son. —Mentirosa. A ella no le importaba repasar los defectos más sutiles de cuatro de los miembros de mi familia de seis. ¿Cuántas veces nos habíamos sentado en su cuarto y reproducido las cientos de cosas que les haríamos y diríamos a mis hermanas en venganza por lo que sea que me hubieran hecho? ¿Unas cien? No es que hubiéramos hecho ninguna de esas cosas. Eran mayores que nosotras, y no te metías con los locos.

—La peor parte fue que, después de que Mike me agarrara del brazo, nadie dijo nada. Todos querían actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Dios, B —murmuró mi mejor amiga—. Te dije que no fueras.

Lo hizo, y había sido terca y no escuché.

—Lo sé.

Su mano tocó mi hombro.

—Lo siento.

No tanto como yo.

Pasé tres horas en la casa de mi madre antes de que todo se fuera al infierno. Tres horas antes de que saliera como un rayo de su casa, enojada como una loca. De verdad me sorprendió que me las hubiera arreglado para pasar una noche en mi hotel antes de ir al aeropuerto a primera hora de la mañana para tomar un vuelo de regreso a Dallas de inmediato. La rabia no había menguado tanto como había esperaba con una buena noche de sueño, el vuelo de regreso tampoco había ayudado mucho.

Tan pronto como aterricé, había escrito a la única persona en el mundo quien era leal a mí, y luego fui directo a casa de Angela para poder contarle todo y sacarlo de mi pecho. ¿Ayudó? No mucho, pero era algo. Así que le conté todo lo que había sucedido mientras teñía mi cabello de algún color sorpresa que le dije que podía elegir. Era uno de los beneficios de ser tu propio jefe.

—Espera, no me dijiste lo que pasó con Emmett —notó finalmente.

Santo Dios. Ahí estaba enojándome de nuevo. Al menos, esa era una cuestión que había conseguido dejar de lado por un rato desde el día anterior, pero, de repente, era otra herida fresca para añadir a la que ya existía.

—Llamó y me canceló en el último minuto.

Hizo una mueca. Su _"ohh"_ apenas fue audible.

—Sí —murmuré cuando su seno pasó a un centímetro de mi rostro—. Su antiguo entrenador venía a la ciudad o algo, y estaba ocupado viendo la grabación de un juego o algo con el equipo cuando llamó, pero no importa. Fue una idea estúpida invitarlo, de todos modos.

—Estoy segura de que tenía una buena razón para cancelar —trató de tranquilizarme Angie.

Solo había una razón, y era la más importante para él. No necesitaba los detalles para saber cuál sería la redacción exacta.

—Sí. Estoy segura de que sí. —Dejé salir un tembloroso suspiro—. Estoy de un ánimo de mierda. Lo siento.

— _No_ , no puedo creerlo —jadeó la listilla.

Estiré la mano e intenté pellizcarla a través del delantal que estaba usando, pero se apartó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Déjame en paz.

Sacó la lengua.

—Baja tu cabeza de patata un segundo, ¿quieres?

Me burlé de ella mientras hacía lo que pedía. Angela dio un paso hacia mí, su vientre a centímetros de mí. Debió haberse estirado, porque su camiseta subió unos centímetros, exponiendo una delgada línea de piel.

Fruncí el ceño.

Estirando la mano bajo el dobladillo de la capa que me había puesto, subí su camiseta aún más, exponiendo una fila de moretones que parecían una versión más pequeña de los que tenía en mi brazo.

—¿Qué haces? —Dio un paso atrás.

La miré, al rostro, al cuello, sus brazos, y no vi nada que no debiera estar ahí.

—¿Qué? —Su tono fue mucho menos duro la segunda vez, pero lo supe, supe por la forma en que se frotó la pierna de su pantalón que algo estaba sucediendo. Ese era su tic nervioso.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez._

Tuve que contar hasta diez de nuevo antes de que perdiera el control.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté tan fría y calmada como pude, aunque ya estaba enojándome más de lo que había estado cuando llegué.

Angela intentó dejarlo un poco demasiado rápido.

—Nada. ¿Por qué? —Tuvo las agallas para bajar la mirada y subir su camiseta de la misma forma en que yo lo hice. Incluso frunció el ceño mientras se tocaba los moratones que habría apostado a mi primogénito a que conocía muy bien.

—¿De dónde salen esos?

No alzó la mirada mientras respondía:

—Recuerdo que me golpeé la cadera.

—¿Te golpeaste la cadera? —Estaba mintiendo. Estaba malditamente mintiendo.

—Con el mostrador.

—¿Con el mostrador? —pregunté lentamente. Esto se sentía como un horrible sueño.

Mi mejor amiga —mi mejor amiga de toda la vida—, mintió de nuevo.

—Sí —insistió.

—Ang… —No iba a perder el control. No iba a perderlo frente a ella.

—Déjame terminar de poner esto en tu cabello —me interrumpió.

—Angela…

—Inclina tu cabeza otra vez, Isa.

— _Angie_. —Agarré la mano que extendió hacia mí. Sus ojos marrones se dispararon a los míos, con expresión sobresaltada—. ¿Tylor hizo eso?

—¡No!

Un nudo se me formó en la garganta, creciendo más y más con cada segundo.

—Angela Weber. —Sí, fui con todo su nombre. Mi mano tembló—. ¿Tylor hizo eso?

Esta maldita mentirosa suprema encontró mi mirada con tranquilidad, y si no fuera por su palma golpeando su pierna de nuevo, habría creído que me estaba diciendo la verdad, que esta persona que amaba tanto, por quien haría cualquier cosa, y quien sentía que haría cualquier cosa por mí, no me mentiría.

Ni siquiera iba a pensar en el hecho de que también le había ocultado cosas en el pasado. Que no le había dicho que me había casado con Emmett. Que no sabía sobre mis deudas escolares. Nada de eso entró en mi cabeza en ese instante.

—No, Isa. Me ama. Me golpeé la cadera.

Ese nudo en mi garganta se hinchó y pude sentir mis ojos inundarse cuando su mirada encontró la mía sin parpadear. Ese era el problema. Angela era como yo. Una vez que estaba demasiado metida, no iba salir del agujero en que estaba. No iba a retractarse y decirme la verdad.

—Estoy bien, Isa. Lo juro.

Juró. El cosquilleo en mi nariz se volvió peor.

—Angie —medio farfullé.

La sonrisa que se apoderó de su boca me dolió.

—Me golpeé la cadera, estúpida. Lo prometo.

No creía que Angela pudiera saber nunca lo mucho que estaba lastimándome. Me había gustado pensar que las mentiras que le había dicho fueron para protegerla, para que no se preocupara porque estuviera tan endeudada, y no le había contado que Emmett y yo nos habíamos fugado porque tenía una gran boca y se lo diría a todo el mundo. Sabía que comprendería de mala gana después de que dejara de estar enojada por no ser la primera persona a la que se lo había contado. No sabía guardar un secreto; todos éramos conscientes.

Pero esto…

No era de las que se quedaba callada, incluso cuando sabía que no habría forma en el infierno de que se retractara y admitiera la verdad. Apretando mi agarre sobre ella, traté de ignorar el severo latido de mi corazón y me aseguré de mirarla a los ojos.

—Angie…

Estaba mintiendo. Estaba siendo una gran mentirosa cuando dijo:

—Es solo un moretón, Isa.

Pero no lo era.

No lo era.

.

.

Fue el conservador sedán estacionado en la entrada cuando llegué a casa lo que me advirtió que teníamos visitas. Charlie.

Oh, Charlie.

La única persona en el mundo que en realidad me gustaba, pero de vez en cuando, específicamente este fin de semana y cada quince de junio, me ponía un poco celosa. Charlie era la única persona en el mundo por la que podía decir con honestidad que Emmett se preocupaba, y suponía que simplemente una estúpida avariciosa y egoísta. Ni siquiera pude conseguir un "feliz cumpleaños" en mi día especial, mientras que Emmett no solo recordaba el cumpleaños de Charlie, sino que se preocupaba lo suficiente para hacer que le enviara un regalo.

¿Estaba de verdad quejándome de que Emmett se preocupara por alguien que no era yo?

Estaba de mal humor; de peor humor que el que había tenido cuando regrese a Dallas hace cinco horas. Demonios, había estado de mal humor desde que salí de El Paso. Lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa, hervir de ira y, tal vez, ver una película para sacar de mi cabeza las cosas que me molestaban. Mi mamá, Jessica, su esposo Mike, Angela, su novio y Emmett. Quería estar sola.

Estacionando en la calle, tomé mi maleta del asiento trasero, ignorando el dolor que irradiaba de mi muñeca, la arrastré por la entrada y luego por el camino.

Conté hasta diez una y otra vez mientras abría la puerta y entraba lo más silenciosa posible.

—¿Isabella?

Me encontraba a medio camino por las escaleras con mi maleta agarrada en mano cuando la voz de Emmett me llegó desde abajo. Lentamente, bajando mi maleta al escalón en el que estaba, apreté mis dientes y miré sobre mi hombro al hombre que me había dejado plantada, ahí de pie entre la sala de estar y el vestíbulo con sus pantalones deportivos y una camiseta sin mangas tan suelta que podía ver los costados tallados de algunos de los músculos más sexys del universo.

¿Amaba los sexys músculos laterales? Por supuesto. Tenía ovarios.

Pero también tenía cerebro, un corazón y algo de orgullo, y unos grandes y robustos brazos de alguien que me dejó plantada, no me harían olvidar una sola cosa.

 _Las cosas podrían haber salido peor si él hubiera estado allí_ , traté de recordarme mientras tiraba de la manga del suéter con capucha que me había puesto antes de irme de casa de Angela, bajándola más por mi brazo. Pero la otra mitad de mi cerebro quería creer que tal vez el fin de semana hubiera sido diferente si Emmett hubiera estado ahí.

Por otro lado, tal vez solo quería culpar a alguien más que a mí misma por no escuchar a mis instintos cuando me dijeron que hiciera algo, y luego hice lo contrario.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, sintiendo mis mejillas tensarse.

El grandote estaba mirándome, algo en la forma en que arrugó sus labios me dijo que estaba dudando.

—Charlie está aquí.

Las palabras apenas salieron de su boca cuando una cabeza con cabello blanco se asomó desde la sala de estar. Casi tan alto como Emmett y mucho más en forma de lo que cualquier hombre tan mayor debería estar, Charlie mostró una sonrisa enseñando esos dientes perfectamente blancos en mi dirección.

—Hola, Isabella.

Un agudo dolor palpitó entre mis cejas inesperadamente. Dejé mi maleta y le sonreí al hombre que había conocido en el pasado. Habíamos pasado meses juntos en Colorado en dos ocasiones diferentes, y él había visitado a Emmett el resto de las veces. Me caía bien; de verdad me caía bien, pero estaba de un humor terrible, y no era justo desquitarse con él.

—Hola, Charlie —murmuré básicamente mientras bajaba las escaleras y extendía mi mano.

La estrechó, mostrando una abierta y tranquila sonrisa.

—Felicitaciones —dijo, estrechando mi mano—. Escuché las buenas noticias. —La otra mano de Charlie se extendió para agarrar la mía entre las suyas y su sonrisa se hizo más grande a cada segundo. Si pensó que era extraño que no le diera un abrazo o un beso a Emmett cuando llegué a casa, no fue evidente en sus rasgos—. Estuve un poco dolido por no ser invitado, pero lo entiendo.

—Oh, gracias. —Le sonreí cansada, ignorando a propósito el gran cuerpo de pie en mi visión periférica, observando.

—No podría estar más feliz por los dos. Me decepcionó que no te encontraras en la ciudad este fin de semana, pero estoy seguro de que tendremos más tiempo para vernos en el futuro.

Me obligué a mantener la sonrisa en mi rostro. A Emmett y a mí nos quedaban casi cinco años juntos, estaba segura de que vería a Charlie en algún momento.

—Estoy segura de que sí.

Charlie sonrió.

—Acabamos de ver unos vídeos, así que me iré para darles algo de tiempo juntos esta noche, ¿eh?

La afable y divertida mirada que apareció en el rostro de Emmett me irritó ligeramente.

—Eh. — _Sí._

Entonces el hecho de que su canadiense se hubiera mostrado —cuando solo aparecía en momentos en que estaba muy cómodo—, hizo mi inmadurez de niña pequeña mucho peor.

—Los dejaré a los dos. Tengo algo de trabajo que hacer. —Me concentré en Charlie mientras hablaba.

El hombre mayor asintió.

—Claro, claro. Lo entiendo. Si me disculpas, debo de hacer una parada técnica antes de irme. —Sonrió de nuevo, aliviando la tensión ligeramente.

Él no había hecho nada malo y estaba empezando a ser una idiota.

—¿Vendrás mañana?

—Sí. Mi vuelo se va pasado mañana. Debo de regresar a casa.

—Te veré mañana, entonces. Conduce con cuidado.

Charlie aceptó y luego fue hacia el baño que había al girar la esquina. Esa fue mi clave para salir de aquí. Sujetando mi maleta con la mano buena, me las arreglé para subir hasta la mitad de las escalas antes de escuchar:

—¿Estás bien?

No me molesté en parar. Seguí.

—Estoy bien.

—Isabella. —Su voz era baja, cuidadosa—. Mírame.

Ciento ochenta por ciento lista para estar en mi cuarto, me detuve y me di la vuelta, alzando mis cejas a la figura de pie en la base de las escaleras con una mano en la barandilla.

Tenía esa mirada oscura entrecerrada sobre mí.

—Cuando dices que estás bien, sé que no lo estás.

—Hmm. —Fue la única cosa que pude decir sin soltar algo que sonara como una queja. Intenté decirme que no era importante que no hubiera ido conmigo; me había dicho eso al menos una docena de veces el fin de semana. También me dije que entendía que se hubiera quedado para ver a alguien que le importaba, pero no ayudó, y no funcionó.

Mi maldito orgullo no podía soportar ser plantado y decepcionado, no solo por él, sino por todos este fin de semana.

—Eso fue lo que pensé —declaró Emmett mientras alzaba su barbilla hacia mí casi con desafío.

Apreté mis dedos alrededor de la barandilla, imaginando que era su cuello lo que estaba apretando.

—Sí, supongo —admití resoplando—. No quiero hablar de eso. Me voy a la cama.

Apenas me las arreglé para darme vuelta cuando la áspera voz de Emmett habló:

—No me importa si no quieres hablar de eso. Yo quiero hablar de eso —dijo en ese tono autoritario y exigente que me ponía de los nervios. No era una voz alta en ningún sentido, pero no tenía que serlo.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, negué mientras seguía con su explicación de mierda.

—Charlie llamó, dijo que estaba en San Antonio y me pidió si podía ir por un par de días. El entrenador quería que viéramos algunos vídeos antes de irme, y perdí la noción del tiempo. —Y siguió—. Supuse que tú de todas las personas lo entendería. No comprendo cuál es el gran problema.

Por un momento, pensé en tomar mi maleta y lanzársela. Inmaduro, claro. Innecesario, sí. Pero me habría hecho sentir mejor. En cambio, conté hasta siete, y mientras miraba las escaleras, le dije:

—Claro que entiendo, Emmett. Lo entiendo. Tu trabajo es lo más importante en tu vida y soy muy consciente de lo mucho que Charlie significa para ti. Eso lo sé, y siempre lo he sabido.

—Aun así, estás molesta.

No había punto en mentir, ¿verdad? Dejando mi maleta en el escalón por encima de mí, me di vuelta para mirar esa cabeza de cabello oscuro y rostro bronceado que había visto más cuando trabajaba para él de lo que lo hacía ahora que vivía con él.

—No estoy molesta, Emmett. Solo estoy… mira, estoy de un terrible humor. Tal vez ahora no sea el momento para hablar, ¿bien?

—No. —Su espalda se enderezó y quitó su mano de la barandilla—. Me quedé para revisar unos vídeos con el equipo y para ver a Char —declaró, con el ceño fruncido.

—Entiendo por qué te quedaste. No estoy diciéndote que no. Estoy frustrada por todo este maldito fin de semana inútil, y no quiero desquitarme contigo. —Eso fue una mentira. Más o menos quería—. ¿Podemos, por favor, dejar de hablar de esto?

Sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta antes de que saliera de su boca: _no_. No me falló.

—No hice nada para que te enfadaras.

Que el cielo me ayude. _Que el puto cielo me ayude_. Alcé mis dedos para presionarlos sobre la cima de mis cejas, como si eso mantuviera mi dolor de cabeza a raya. Siseé:

—Emmett, solo déjalo.

¿El hombre que nunca dejaba nada ir? ¿Por qué este momento sería diferente?

—No. Quiero hablar sobre ello. No fui contigo a casa de tu madre. Iré la próxima vez.

El problema con algunas personas era que no entendían el principio de las cosas. La otra cosa con la gente era que algunos tipos no entendían cuándo tenían que dejar la mierda ir, así que seguían presionando y presionando y presionando hasta que acababas diciendo "que le jodan". Eso fue exactamente lo que Emmett me hizo entonces. El dolor en mi cabeza había empeorado.

—Te invité para que pudieras conocer a mi madre y mis padres adoptivos. Y, estúpida de mí, me sentí decepcionada cuando me dejaste plantada en el último jodido momento.

En retrospectiva, eso se escuchó mucho más melodramático de lo que era necesario.

El hecho de que mi madre me hubiese engañado intencionalmente había sido lo suficientemente malo. Jessica volviéndose psicótica definitivamente había empeorado las cosas. Las mentiras de Angela solo habían magnificado cada cruel y dolorosa emoción en mí, pero no le dije nada de eso. Cada pizca de ira en mí había brotado de las semillas que la ausencia de Emmett había dejado.

—Tenía que hacerlo —declaró en ese frío y tajante tono que decía que definitivamente no entendía por qué estaba tan molesta.

Suspirando, aparté mi mano de mi rostro y la sacudí.

—Olvídalo, Emmett.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan enfadada —espetó.

—¡Porque sí! Pensaba que nos estábamos haciendo amigos y ni siquiera pudiste molestarte en recordar decirme hasta el último momento que no ibas a venir conmigo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo insignificante que eso me hace sentir? —repliqué.

Alguna extraña emoción se movió rápidamente en sus ojos oscuros, la longitud de su rostro aflojándose un instante antes de que la expresión normal y sosa se apoderara de su rostro.

—Me quedé por una buena razón.

—Lo entiendo. Conozco tus prioridades. Sé dónde estamos. Sé lo que es esto y lo que no. Intentaré adaptar mis expectativas de ahora en adelante —lo interrumpí, acabando completamente esta estúpida conversación.

La boca rosa oscuro de Emmett se había abierto, pero ante mi comentario, la cerró de golpe. Su frente se arrugó y esa boca mohína que pertenecía a una mujer con algún tipo de mejora cosmética, se apretó en las esquinas. Parpadeó esas largas pestañas marrones mientras su frente se fruncía.

Había perdido las palabras.

Palabras que podrían haber ido junto a las líneas de "Somos amigos" o "Lo siento". En cambio, no recibí nada. Ni disculpas, ni promesas, _nada_.

Muy frustrada —muy _jodidamente_ frustrada— contuve la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco al instante y esbocé una tensa y completamente falsa sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Estoy muy cansada. —Y mi brazo dolía—. Buenas noches.

Dos pasos arriba en las escaleras más tarde, escuché.

—No es tan importante.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar esto antes de que decidiera rajar su garganta mientras dormía?

—Olvida que incluso dije algo —espeté sobre mi hombro por su bien y el mío. Dios, estaba siendo una perra, pero no podía encontrar que me importara demasiado.

Emmett se rió en voz alta.

—No entiendo por qué piensas que es tan importante. No te estoy pidiendo que me pagues el billete de avión o el auto alquilado. Estoy seguro de que puedo conocer a tu familia otro día. No es como si no tuviéramos tiempo. Tenemos cinco años, Isabella. No quiero pasarlos mientras estás molesta conmigo todo el tiempo. Sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo.

—Confía en mí, no he olvidado ni por un segundo durante cuánto tiempo estamos en esto. —Subí mi maleta otro escalón con rabia

Cuando no dije nada más, decidió continuar:

—¿Cuál diablos es tu problema?

Me di la vuelta completamente para enfrentarlo, mis manos yendo instintivamente a mis caderas.

—Ya te he dicho cuál es mi problema. Estoy de un humor de mierda y me dejaste plantada, y eso me molesta más de lo que debería, lo sé. Pero sé que debería haberlo sabido mejor.

Se rió. Se rió tan fuerte que sus fosas nasales se ensancharon y movió la cabeza, sus ojos yendo a todas partes excepto a mí.

—¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?

Sentí mi sangre dejando mi rostro rápidamente, pero maldita fuera si subía a mi habitación ahora. A veces, los rasgos faciales decían muchísimo más de lo que las palabras podían y esperaba que la sonrisa de listilla que le estaba dando le dijera exactamente lo que quería decir. _Que te jodan._

Un sonido agudo que podría haber sido confundido con una risa amarga salió de la boca de Emmett.

—No pago tus préstamos y te compro una casa para tener que aguantar esto, Bella. Si quisiera a alguien que me fastidiara, me habría conseguido una esposa de verdad.

Oh… diablos… no.

Cada gota de sangre en la parte de arriba de mi cuerpo fue al sur. Horribles y dolorosas palabras apretaban mi garganta y no podía hablar. No podía pensar. Ni siquiera podía respirar.

No tenía que soportar esta mierda.

De pie en el escalón, asentí con mis manos temblando.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón. Lamento haber abierto mi puta boca. Siento que me importara una mierda e incluso querer que vinieras conmigo. —Y sentía que lo estuviese culpando por iniciar una cadena de eventos que iban en espiral cuesta abajo.

Realmente estaba siendo un poquito imbécil, pero no podía armarme de valor lo suficiente como para rendirme en ese momento y dejar la situación pasar.

Juntando mis manos con fuerza, subí las escaleras trotando con mi maleta en mi mano mala y cerré la puerta de golpe detrás de mí una vez estuve en mi dormitorio. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo me quedé allí de pie mirando a mi alrededor a lo que de repente se sentía como una prisión de cinco años. Si no estuviésemos "casados" ya, empacaría mis cosas y me iría.

Pero había firmado los papeles y le hice una promesa. _Cinco años. No iré a ningún lugar hasta que seas residente, lo prometo._

Esa era la diferencia entre Emmett y yo, sin embargo.

De verdad mantenía mi palabra.

Dejando caer mi maleta en el suelo, restregué mis manos por mis mejillas, intentando calmarme. Mis ojos se sentían extrañamente secos. Este agujero del tamaño de Crater Lake tomó lugar donde las partes importantes de mi alma solían estar. No iba a llorar. Joder, no iba a llorar.

Me agaché para bajar la cremallera de mi maleta y saqué toda la ropa para lavarla más tarde cuando "El Muro de Mierda" no estuviera alrededor. Ese nudo en mi garganta que había aparecido en casa de Angela, parecía aumentar a su tamaño original. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar incluso si la urgencia de hacerlo era más abrumadora de lo que jamás había sido.

Estaba en medio de deslizar mi maleta debajo de mi cama un poco más enérgicamente de lo que era necesario cuando tocaron a mi puerta, dos golpeteos demasiado bajos para ser Emmett.

Controlando la ira y las no-lágrimas arrastrándose alrededor de mis globos oculares, grité:

—¿Sí?

—Isa. —Era Jasper.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo entrar?

Quitándome mis gafas, me froté el hueso del entrecejo durante un momento con la parte carnosa de mi palma y dejé escapar una respiración temblorosa.

—Por supuesto. Entra.

En efecto, Jasper abrió la puerta y pasó a mi dormitorio, con una divertida y cautelosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras cerraba detrás de él.

—Hola, cariño —dijo con una voz casi delicada.

Le di una sonrisa igualmente cautelosa, intentando reprimir mi irritación con el chico de abajo, con mi familia en El Paso y con la idiota conocida como mi mejor amiga en Forth Worth. Toqueteé la manga de mi sudadera con capucha de nuevo para asegurarme de que bajara hacia mi muñeca.

—Hola.

—Me gusta tu cabello.

—Gracias. —Probablemente me habría gustado el color verde azulado mucho más de lo que hacía, en otras circunstancias, pero estaba tan molesta y desanimada que no podía encontrar que me importara que mi cabello fuese ahora como algo sacado directamente de Candyland.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, moviéndose para tomar asiento en el borde de mi cama a medio metro de donde estaba arrodillada.

De mala gana, pateé mi equipaje el resto del camino bajo el armazón de la cama y me puse de pie.

—Sí.

—¿Estás segura?

Mierda.

—Has escuchado todo eso, ¿eh?

—Sí —confirmó con un guiño de esos maravillosos ojos azules.

Por supuesto que lo hizo. Había gritado bastante hacia el final.

—Me pone de los nervios tan fácilmente a veces, no lo entiendo. —Tomé asiento justo a su lado con un suspiro.

—Lo sé.

—No se preocupa por nadie excepto por sí mismo.

—Lo sé.

—Luego se enoja cuando alguien está decepcionado con él —refunfuñé al suelo.

—Lo sé —estuvo de acuerdo Jasper de nuevo.

—No le supliqué que viniese conmigo. Solo lo mencioné. Habría estado bien si hubiese dicho que se encontraba demasiado ocupado.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué es tal dolor en el culo?

En mi visión periférica, Jasper extendió sus manos.

—El mundo nunca lo sabrá, cariño.

Resoplé y moví mi mirada hacia él finalmente.

—No, probablemente no. —Le di un empujoncito a su codo—. Nunca me habrías dejado atrás, ¿verdad?

—De ninguna manera. —Me devolvió el empujoncito con su muslo, atrayendo mi atención al pijama estampado con renos que llevaba—. ¿Mal viaje a casa?

No le había contado mucho sobre mi situación familiar en el tiempo que nos habíamos conocido. Aparte de un par de menciones casuales sobre que no era cercana a mi madre, sobre el dolor en el culo que eran mis hermanas y posiblemente sacar a colación a mis padres adoptivos de pasada una o dos veces, nunca había entrado en muchos detalles con Jasper. Pero sabía lo suficiente.

Levantando mi mirada, se instaló en la barba que se había dejado crecer en el transcurso de poco tiempo; normalmente se afeitaba ese rostro de niño cada día. Había ligeros círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y sus mejillas parecían más demacradas de lo que habían estado hacía dos semanas, haciéndome sentir una imbécil egocéntrica. Algunas personas tenían cosas de verdad sobre las que preocuparse y aquí estaba yo volviéndome loca sobre personas a las que no les importaba.

—Sí. —Eso fue un eufemismo. Negué, ocultando la discusión con Jessica y su marido por el momento—. Apestó. Mucho.

Jasper me dio una sonrisa compasiva que aprecié.

—¿Por qué crees que no he vuelto a casa?

Ahh, diablos.

—Te entiendo. —Inclinando mi cabeza para mirarlo, lo observé—. He estado preocupada por ti, ya sabes.

Hizo un ruido despectivo con su garganta.

—Estaré bien.

¿Cuántas veces me había dicho esas exactas palabras a mí misma cuando me sentía como si el mundo se derrumbara sobre mí? Extendiendo mi mano, la puse sobre su muslo.

—Por supuesto que vas a estarlo, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ti o me pregunte qué vas a hacer.

Esa cabeza rubia cayó hacia atrás y su suspiro pareció llenar mi habitación.

—Mierda, no lo sé, Isa —admitió con voz cansada—. No tengo ni idea de qué voy a hacer.

Tal vez no pudiese arreglar la situación con Emmett, mi hermana y Angela, pero podía intentar ayudar a Jasper tanto como fuera posible ahora que finalmente quería hablar sobre ello.

—¿Todavía quieres jugar?

Estaba entusiasmado.

—Por supuesto.

Eso fue bastante fácil.

—Entonces sabes lo que vas a hacer. Vas a empezar a entrenar de nuevo y vas a conseguir que tu agente te encuentre otro equipo al que unirte. Tal vez no esta temporada, pero al menos la próxima. No _si, y_ , o _peros_ sobre esto. No te des otra opción —dije—. ¿Qué hay sobre eso?

Los dedos de los pies cubiertos por calcetines de Jasper dieron golpecitos contra el suelo y el sonido de su constante respiración me dijo que estaba allí. Su mano vino a descansar sobre la mía y estiré mis dedos hacia arriba para unirlos a través de los suyos.

—Tal vez las cosas no funcionen, pero tal vez lo hagan. Nunca lo sabrás a menos que lo intentes y, si no lo intentas, probablemente terminarás como un viejo cascarrabias preguntándote qué habría pasado si no te hubieses rendido —le advertí antes de soltar su mano y extender el brazo a su alrededor para darle un abrazo de un solo brazo.

Eso lo hizo reírse.

—¿Estás bien de dinero? —No era rica para algunos estándares, pero tenía mis ahorros todavía y estaba orgullosa de cuánto había reservado por mi cuenta.

—Estoy bien —me aseguró.

Supuse que lo estaba. No era derrochador.

—Si decides quedarte, incluso te dejaré correr este maratón en febrero conmigo si eres un buen chico —añadí, acercándolo a mi costado para otro abrazo de lado.

Su espalda se tensó.

—¿Vas a correr u maratón?

—¿Por qué crees que he estado corriendo?

—¿Por qué estás aburrida?

Había hecho más investigación en el proceso de entrenamiento de la que era sugerida para personas que corrían su primer maratón y no podía ver a nadie haciéndolo porque estuviese aburrido.

—No. Solo quiero hacerlo. No he tenido tiempo para entrenar para uno antes y me gusta la idea de que sea un desafío. —Además, quería probarme algo. Hacer algo por mi pobre rodilla. Quería recordarle que podía hacer lo que sea que quisiera. Que no era la perra de nadie.

Quería saber que nada era imposible y darle a mi hermana un gran "que te jodan" por lo que me había hecho.

Me incliné en su costado y dejé escapar un aliento tembloroso, de repente sintiéndome abrumada por todo el fin de semana.

—¿Estás dentro o qué?

El gran tejano dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a ser un perdedor y echarte atrás?

Su rostro se inclinó ligeramente hacia mí. La esquina de su boca se levantó.

—¿Qué saco de eso?

—La misma cosa que yo… la satisfacción personal de que hiciste algo que no podías hacer antes.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Jasper eliminó cualquier resto de resentimiento que tenía justo entonces sobre el comportamiento de Emmett, al menos. Esos ojos azules centellearon e irradió algo impresionante.

—Eres un rayo de sol, ¿verdad, cariño? _Hacer algo que no podías hacer antes_. Bueno, a la mierda. Cuenta conmigo para esta prueba del terror.

Sí, podría haber gritado, sorprendida de que en realidad hubiese aceptado mi oferta.

— _¿De verdad?_

—Sí, de verdad. —Solo así, su sonrisa cayó un poco—. ¿Cuántos kilómetros tiene este maratón?

Hice una mueca, no queriendo acabar con nuestro acuerdo antes de que incluso empezara.

—No quieres saberlo, Jasper. —Apartando mi brazo, le di una sólida palmada en el medio de su espalda—. No quieres saberlo.

—Que me jodan, ¿eh?

—Básicamente.

Sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

Asentí.

—Siempre voy a estar bien.

Un hora o dos después, estaba tumbada en mi cama viendo una de mis películas favoritas, el volumen muy bajo —tenía los subtítulos puestos— cuando tres suaves toques sonaron en mi puerta.

Tres. Era Emmett.

Después de un momento, tres más bajos, bajos, bajos toques golpearon la puerta.

Mantuve la boca cerrada y seguí viendo _Día de la Independencia._

Podía tomar a su esposa de verdad y metérsela por el culo.

* * *

 **Y tenemos un nuevo capitulo, que creen de la actitud de Emmett? Y la de Isabella?**

 **Intentare subirles el proximo capitulo el jueves o viernes.  
gracias a todos por comentar, y leer esta historia**

 **xoxo**


	17. Capitulo 16

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

—Te has levantado temprano —noté secamente cuando Jasper entró en la cocina arrastrando los pies.

El gran tejano alzó dos cejas soñolientas en mi dirección. Si no lo conociera mejor, la expresión en su rostro me llevaría a pensar que estaba borracho, pero solo se encontraba muy cansado.

—Mmmm.

De acuerdo. Alguien no se hallaba de humor para hablar y eso estaba bien para mí. No era como si me hubiese despertado en un fantástico estado de ánimo. No pude evitar que la primera cosa que hice después de despertarme fuera llamar al hermano de Angela para poder contarle lo que había visto el día anterior, solo para que me dijera que uno de sus hijos ya había hablado con él un par de días atrás.

—Intenté hablar con ella, pero dijo que se golpeó la cadera —había explicado.

Así que iba a continuar con su historia; todavía no lo creía.

—No le creo.

Su hermano había hecho un sonido de duda que me dejó un mal sabor de boca.

—No lo sé, Isa. No me gusta ese imbécil igual que a ti, pero no creo que A mintiera sobre eso.

Ese era el problema con crecer en una familia que normalmente era honesta y abierta… no sabías lo lejos que alguien podía ir para ocultar algo vergonzoso. Y supe justo entonces, que a menos que Angela fuera sincera con su hermano acerca de Tyler poniéndose agresivo, o a menos que acabara con un ojo morado, no asumiría lo peor.

La conversación había sido inútil, solo añadiéndose a la irritación hirviendo a fuego lento bajo mis venas durante días. Podía admitirme perfectamente que cuando no había estado revolviéndome y dando vueltas anoche, me había encontrado despierta, pensando sobre todas las cosas que no debería. Todas las cosas que tenían que dejar de molestarme, pero era imposible ignorarlas cuando todo me había golpeado tan duro. Uno tras otro, pinchazo, pinchazo, alejando mi resolución.

Emmett. Mi madre. Jessica. Angela.

Mi técnicamente marido. Mi madre. Mi hermana… aunque todavía quería un informe de ADN para confirmar esa conexión. Mi mejor amiga de toda la vida.

¿Había alguien en este mundo en quien pudiera confiar? ¿En quien me pudiera apoyar? A veces, se sentía que solo en mí misma. Pensarías que lo sabía mejor para ahora.

El sonido de pesas chocando en el gimnasio por el pasillo, me hizo fruncir el ceño. Alguien ya había estado ocupado entrenando para el momento en que había bajado las escaleras. Mientras que la mayoría de los atletas tomaban su semana libre para ir de vacaciones o pasar tiempo con sus familias, el grandote no lo hacía. No tenía.

Debería haberlo sabido mejor.

Para el momento en que había terminado de hablar conmigo misma apartando los pensamientos, Jasper había calentado algo de avena en el microondas y volcado una taza llena de condimentos en ella, tomando el asiento opuesto al mío en el rincón del desayunador. Una parte de un rompecabezas en el que Emmett estaba trabajando, decoraba el centro de la mesa. Jasper y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo y nos sonreímos, la suya una cansada y la mía una de _"estoy irritada pero intento no estarlo"._

Mi tablet estaba al lado de mi tazón de cereales; había estado pasando de forma ausente página tras página de un sitio web que vendía camisetas diseñadas por artistas independientes. Había vendido algo de mi trabajo allí en el pasado y estaba viendo si algunos diseños me daban ideas para trabajar hoy, a menos que tuviera algo inesperado de último momento.

El timbre de la puerta sonó una vez —no el tiempo suficiente para ser molesto, pero tampoco demasiado breve para ser ignorado— y me puse de pie.

—Yo voy.

El rostro al otro lado de la mirilla me hizo sonreír un poco. Leslie no merecía mi expresión de perra cuando solo lo veía un par de veces al año.

—Buenos días —saludé cuando abrí la puerta.

—Muy buenos días, Isabella. —Charlie me devolvió la sonrisa—. Después de ti.

Un caballero. Eso me hizo sonreír genuinamente mientras daba un paso atrás y le dejaba entrar, mirándolo cuando cerró la puerta.

—¿Cómo estás?

Mi pecho dio un débil brinco en respuesta.

—Estoy bien —respondí tan sinceramente como pude—. ¿Y tú?

La expresión en su rostro me atrapó fuera de guardia por completo. Era como si estuviese sorprendido de que le hubiese contado la verdad o, tal vez, no estaba sorprendido en absoluto de que no me encontrase bien y simplemente reconocía que había sido honesta con él.

—Estoy vivo. No puedo pedir más.

Eso me hizo inspirar casi con indignación. Podía estar deprimida ocasionalmente si quería. Eso sonaba patético incluso en mi cabeza. Exhalando un lento y controlado aliento, asentí al hombre mayor.

—Buen punto. —Hice un gesto con mi cabeza hacia el gimnasio—. Emmett está entrenando. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—¿Tienes café?

Era la única bebedora de café en la casa.

—Haré un poco ahora mismo.

Con sus manos detrás de su espalda, movió su barbilla en agradecimiento.

—Lo aprecio. Voy a ver a Emmett.

Charlie se asomó en la cocina y alzó una mano, dedicándole a Jasper una sonrisa sin dientes.

—Buenos días, Jasper.

Entré en la cocina cuando Charlie fue al gimnasio y vacié los granos de café pre molido en la máquina, pulsando el botón para empezar la elaboración. Para el momento en que había vuelto a mi asiento, Jasper estaba raspando los lados de su bol, pareciendo más despierto que hace media hora.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó.

—En realidad, no. —¿Era tan obvia? Levanté un hombro—. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

—Voy a entrenar

Extendí mi puño para que lo chocara y solo negó un poco mientras su puño conectaba con el mío.

—¿Quieres ir a correr hoy?

Había que reconocérselo, intentó controlar sus rasgos faciales para que no parecieran una mueca.

— _Claro._

—No lo digas tan emocionado. —Me reí.

Jasper sonrió de inmediato.

—Me burlo de ti, Isa. ¿A qué hora quieres ir?

—¿A las cuatro está bien?

Asintió.

—Regresaré para entonces.

Alcé mi mano de nuevo y chocó su puño con el mío.

—Me voy a vestir para poder salir de aquí —dijo Jasper, ya empujando su silla hacia atrás.

Concordamos en vernos más tarde y después de enjuagar su plato y dejarlo en el lavavajillas, desapareció arriba en las escaleras. Con la intención de terminar de revisar el resto de las publicaciones actuales en el sitio web, que todavía tenía abierto en mi tablet, miré una página más antes de que Charlie apareciera.

—Gracias por hacer esto —dijo una vez que estuvo ante la máquina de café, sacando una taza del armario correcto sin necesidad de indicación.

—Oh, de nada. —Puse mi tablet en suspensión, suponiendo que no tendría mucho tiempo antes de que Emmett apareciera. No estaba de humor para tratar con su mierda en ese momento. Solo pensar en su nombre hacía que mi sangre ardiera.

 _Una esposa real._

Puto imbécil.

—Lo siento por aparecer inesperadamente —intervino Charlie desde su lugar en la encimera, vertiendo café.

Eso hizo que dejara de maldecir a Emmett en mi cabeza.

—No te preocupes por eso. Está bien.

—No lo está. Me sentí terrible después de que Emmett me dijera que ibas a casa.

Casa. Vaya palabra que usar para El Paso.

—No me refería a que no se tomen tiempo a solas. Recuerdo lo que era ser recién casados —dijo el hombre que había puesto en movimiento el futuro de Emmett.

Recién casados. Quería vomitar.

—De verdad que está bien. Sé cuánto significas para él. —O, al menos, tenía una buena idea de cuánto significaba el hombre mayor para él.

Emmett tenía dos amigos con los que se mantenía en contacto regularmente. Los veía en persona tal vez una vez al año. Además de ellos, solo estaba Charlie. Quien había sido su entrenador en la escuela. Charlie, de quien Emmett había dicho repetidamente que lo había preparado e impulsado para el éxito. En los doce años desde que se había graduado en la escuela, todavía se veían lo bastante a menudo. Charlie continuaba entrenando a Emmett en Colorado cuando la temporada terminaba. Entonces, había otras veces en las que el antiguo entrenador venía de visita.

Si eso no era una forma de amor y respeto —al menos, en el caso de Emmett—, no tenía ni idea de lo que era.

Mi comentario, sin embargo, lo hizo reír entre dientes.

—Solo porque sabe cuánto significa para mí.

Tan amargada como me sentía, no pude evitar suavizarme un poco cuando Charlie rodeó la isla con su taza en la mano. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la mesa, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

—¿Todavía hace esos? —Hizo un gesto hacia el rompecabezas.

—Todo el tiempo. Especialmente cuando está estresado.

La sonrisa de Charlie se hizo incluso más amplia, volviéndose melancólica.

—Solía hacerlos con sus abuelos. No puedo recordar alguna vez en que no hubiera un rompecabezas en su casa. —Se rió en voz baja—. Sabes, después de que su abuela muriera, no me habló durante casi un año.

Eh. ¿Qué? ¿Su abuela?

—No puedo decirte cuántas veces intenté llamarlo, dejarle correos de voz. Incluso fui varias veces a sus juegos en Wisconsin para verlo, pero me evitaba. Estuvo malditamente cerca de romper mi corazón. —Tomó el asiento que Jasper acababa de dejar. Sus cejas blancas se alzaron mientras me miraba por encima de su taza—. Eso es entre tú y yo, ¿eh? Todavía es sensible sobre ese periodo de tiempo.

 _¿Emmett? ¿Sensible?_

—Cuando su abuelo murió, estaba devastado, pero cuando Constance, su abuela, falleció… Nunca he visto a nadie tan desconsolado. Amaba a esa mujer como no te puedes imaginar. Tenía predilección por ella. Su abuela me contó que la llamaba cada día después de salir de la escuela —continuó como si este no fuera el secreto más grande que hubiera oído alguna vez.

No había manera de que pudiera aparentar despreocupación sobre lo que estaba diciendo. Además, tenía la sensación de que al momento en que mirara mi expresión facial, sabría malditamente bien que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba narrando sobre su abuela y abuelo.

Y porque estaba cansada de mentir tanto en el curso de los últimos dos días, decidí ser honesta con este hombre que nunca había sido nada salvo amable conmigo.

—No… nunca antes me mencionó a sus abuelos. No le gusta hablar sobre cosas —admití, tocando las patillas de mis gafas.

Charlie dejó su taza en la mesa y me dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

—Eso no debería sorprenderme. —Por supuesto que no debería—. Entre nosotros —apuntó con su antebrazo hacia delante—, es el hombre más extraordinario que jamás he conocido, Isabella. Se lo he dicho cientos de veces, pero no escucha. No lo cree y no estoy seguro de que le importe. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez, no pude hacer que pronunciara una simple frase. Una frase, ¿puedes imaginar eso?

Asentí, porque sí, sí podía imaginarlo.

—Si le hubiera pedido que hiciera una prueba para el equipo de fútbol cualquier otro día al que lo hice, nunca habría estado de acuerdo. Su abuelo estaba vivo todavía, ya sabes. Él ya estaba viviendo con ellos. Emmett se había metido en problemas con el entrenador de lacrosse de nuevo el día antes por pelearse con uno de sus compañeros de equipo y su abuelo le había dicho _algo_ , nunca me ha dicho qué, que hizo que estuviera de acuerdo en hacer las pruebas. Me tomó cuatro meses conseguir que hablara conmigo de verdad y fui persistente. Incluso entonces, la única razón por la que lo hizo fue porque su abuelo tuvo un ataque al corazón y tenía la sensación de que necesitaba hablar con alguien. — Charlie suspiró ante el recuerdo que invadió su cabeza—. No puedes vivir tu vida reprimiéndolo todo. Necesitas a la gente, incluso si solo son uno o dos, para creer en ti, y tan inteligente como ese chico es, no entiende eso.

En algún momento, había puesto mis codos sobre la mesa y mi barbilla en mis manos, atrapada en cada detalle que me decía.

—¿Conociste bien a sus abuelos?

—Su abuelo era mi mejor amigo. Conozco a Emmett desde que usaba pañales. —La boca de Charlie se torció—. Era el bebé más grande que jamás he visto. Recuerdo mirarlo a los ojos y saber que era listo. Siempre tan serio, tan tranquilo. Pero quién podría culparlo con sus padres.

Tenía un millón de preguntas más que quería hacer, pero no sabía cómo.

—Es un buen hombre, Isabella. Muy bueno. Se abrirá a ti a su momento. Estoy seguro —añadió Charlie—. Solía decir que nunca se casaría, pero sabía que todo eso iba a cambiar cuando encontrara a la chica correcta para convencerlo de lo contrario. Incluso las montañas cambian con el tiempo.

 _Y_ eso me hizo sentir como una estúpida. Como una enorme y falsa estúpida.

Jodía con mi cabeza.

No era su verdadera esposa. No me amaba. Era todo una charada.

El nudo de anoche se hinchó en mi garganta de nuevo, dejándome incapaz de hablar por un momento mientras intentaba recomponer mis pensamientos.

—Sé que es un buen hombre —me las arreglé para decir al fin con una trémula sonrisa que se sintió demasiado transparente—. Y, con suerte, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante —añadí incluso más débilmente.

La manera en que los rasgos de Charlie se iluminaron hizo que mi estómago se revolviera.

Era un gusano. Una timadora. Imaginaria.

Era lo que me había obligado a ser.

—¿Casi ha terminado? —me forcé a preguntar mientras llevaba mis manos bajo la mesa y las apretaba.

—Casi. Debería estar… oh, aquí está. ¿Has estado escuchándonos a escondidas? —bromeó Charlie.

Retiré mi silla, intentando enseñar a mis emociones, mi rostro y mi cuerpo a comportarse y superar el siguiente par de minutos hasta que pudiera desaparecer en mi habitación. Antes de que siquiera pudiera ir a la isla, el grandote estaba en la cocina, dirigiéndose al fregadero.

—No. —Esos iris marrones y caramelo estaban sobre mí.

Enjuagando mi bol, lo dejé en el fregadero mientras débilmente escuchaba a Charlie y Emmett discutir su entrenamiento. Ignoré la manera en la que su camiseta se aferraba a su sudoroso pecho, ignoré la manera en la que seguía mirándome. A pesar de lo que Charlie había dicho, no estaba de humor para tratar con él incluso si había amado muchísimo a sus abuelos.

De alguna manera, me las arreglé para esbozar algo similar a una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras pasaba junto a Emmett, dejando que mi hombro rozara su brazo porque seguramente Leslie estaba mirando.

—Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Estaré arriba si me necesitan —dije, más para el hombre mayor que para mi marido.

Solo Charlie respondió.

Lo cual estaba bien. Estaba totalmente bien, me aseguré mientras subía las escaleras. Emmett podía estar molesto conmigo todo lo que quisiera. Estaba enojada con él.

Acababa de llegar arriba cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Cerrando la puerta detrás de mí —porque quien me llamara en ese momento no iba a estar en mi lista de gente con la que querría hablar—, recogí mi teléfono de donde lo había dejado en la mesita de noche. **MAMÁ** destelló en la fina pantalla.

Para darme crédito, no le saqué el dedo medio al teléfono, maldije o incluso pensé en no tomar la llamada. Iba a responder la maldita llamada porque no era mezquina. Porque no tenía nada sobre lo que sentirme mal.

Solo no quería hablar con ella. Ahora o pronto. Es era todo.

—Hola.

—Hola, cariño.

Está bien. Eso me hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

—Hola.

—He estado muy preocupada por ti —empezó.

¿Era por eso que había esperado casi dos días para llamar? ¿Porque estaba preocupada? Maldita sea, estaba siendo una perra.

—Estoy bien —le dije con tono apagado.

—No tenías que irte así.

Había un límite a lo que una persona podía manejar y estaba en mi punto final. Había estado en mi punto final y era mi culpa. Si no hubiera ignorado mis instintos y no hubiera ido a El Paso, esto podría haberse evitado. Había sido la idiota. Entonces les había dado a todos los demás la habilidad de molestarme.

—Tú…

—Las amo a ambas.

—Sé que lo haces. —Érase una vez, cuando era mucho más joven y mucho más inmadura, me había matado que nos quisiera por igual. No era casi una psicópata como Jessica. No había sido capaz de entender que ella no se hubiese puesto de mi lado cada vez que tenía un problema. Pero ahora que era mayor, me daba cuenta que no había manera de que pudiera preguntárselo alguna vez. Era solo una de esas cosas. En un día malo, pensaba en las cosas rotas que no podían evitar amar otras cosas rotas.

Podría no ser perfecta y podría tener fracturas por todos lados, pero me había prometido hace muchísimo tiempo que no sería como cualquiera de ellas.

Era un terrible pensamiento de mierda. Mayormente porque tenía a mi madre y a Jessica como los principales ejemplos de quién y qué no quería ser jamás.

Pero tenía un límite.

—No te estoy pidiendo que no tengas una relación con ella, pero _yo_ no quiero tenerla. Nada va a cambiar jamás entre nosotras. Podría llevarme bien con Leah y Rosalie _a veces_ , pero eso es todo.

—Isabella…

— _Mamá_. ¿Oíste lo que dijo? Dijo que deseaba haberme golpeado más fuerte con su auto. Intentó escupirme. Luego Mike agarró mi brazo. Tengo moratones. _Mi rodilla duele cada día desde lo que hizo_. —Maldita sea, mi voz se quebró al mismo tiempo que mi corazón parecía hacerlo. ¿Por qué no lo entendía? ¿Por qué?—. No intento discutir contigo, pero no hay manera de que pudiera quedarme después de eso.

—Podrías haberte alejado —dijo la mujer que se había alejado cientos de veces en el pasado. Esta era la persona que no podía lidiar con sus problemas si no había algún tipo de botella alrededor.

 _Maldita sea_. Estaba tan enfadada con ella en ese momento, no podía encontrar ni una sola palabra que no fuera brutal, que no hiriera sus sentimientos. Dijo algunas cosas que no escuché porque estaba demasiado centrada en mí. Levanté las mangas por mis antebrazos con frustración. Cerrando mi puño libre con fuerza, ni siquiera me molesté en intentar contar hasta diez. Quería romper algo, pero no lo haría. Joder, no lo haría. Era mejor que esto.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. De verdad me tengo que ir. Tengo mucho trabajo con el que ponerme al día. Te llamaré más tarde.

Y esa era la cosa con mi madre. No sabía cómo pelear. Tal vez era un rasgo que había heredado de mi padre, quien quiera que fuera.

—Está bien. Te amo.

Había aprendido que el amor era el de mi hermano pequeño, el de Angela y su familia e incluso el de mis padres adoptivos. No esta distorsionada y terrible cosa que hacía lo mejor para ella misma. Era sensible, se preocupaba y hacía lo que era mejor por el bien mayor. No iba a molestarme en analizar lo que mi madre consideraba amor de nuevo; lo había hecho lo suficiente en el pasado. En este caso, era solo una palabra que iba a usar con alguien que necesitaba oírlo.

—Ajá. También te amo.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que las lágrimas bajaron a mi barbilla y cayeron en mi camisa. El fuego quemaba mi nariz. _Cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce, trece y catorce años,_ la Isabella de esa edad volvió a mí con el mismo sentimiento que había sido demasiado fuerte en esos años: dolor. La Isabella que tenía quince años y mayor, había sentido una emoción diferente durante mucho tiempo: ira. Ira hacia el egoísmo de mi madre. Ira hacia ella por no ser capaz de limpiar sus adicciones hasta años después de que nos alejaran de ella. Ira por ser decepcionada durante tanto tiempo, una y otra vez.

La había necesitado un centenar de veces, y el noventa y nueve por ciento de esas veces ella no había estado, o si había estado, se había encontrado demasiado borracha para ser de alguna utilidad. La madre de Angela había sido más figura materna para mí de lo que ella había sido. Mi madre adoptiva había sido más maternal que la mujer que me había dado a luz. Prácticamente yo nos había criado a Seth y a mí.

Pero si no fuera por todo por lo que había pasado, no estaría donde me encontraba. No sería la persona que era. Me había convertido en quien era, no por mi madre y hermanas, sino a pesar de ellas. Y la mayoría de los días, me gustaba a mí misma de verdad. Podía estar orgullosa de mí. Eso tenía que valer de algo.

Apenas había limpiado mi rostro lloroso y dejado mi teléfono cuando un conocido _pum pum pum_ sonó en mi puerta haciéndola temblar. Si fuera capaz de gruñir, estoy segura que la expresión facial que puse habría sido llamada exactamente eso.

—¿Sí? —dije en voz alta con tono sarcástico, resistiendo el impulso de lanzarme de nuevo en mi cama como un niño pequeño. No es que alguna vez hubiera hecho eso, incluso en aquel entonces.

Teniendo en cuenta que _"¿Sí?"_ no era exactamente una invitación a entrar, solo estuve un poco sorprendida cuando la puerta se abrió y el hombre que no quería exactamente ver en un futuro próximo, asomó su cabeza en el interior.

—¿Sí? —repetí, mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla para evitar llamarlo algo malo. Estaba segura de que mis emociones estaban escritas por todo mi rostro, mis ojos tenían que tener algún rastro de las lágrimas que acababan de estar ahí, pero no iba a ocultarlo.

Emmett abrió la puerta por completo y entró, sus ojos repasaron la habitación brevemente antes de posarse de nuevo en mí sentada en el borde de la cama. Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras atestiguaba lo que no intentaba ocultar. Su boca se frunció. Una de sus manos se levantó para llegar detrás de su cabeza y traté de ignorar los bíceps agrupados que parecían triplicar su tamaño con la acción. Su nuez de Adán se balanceaba mientras su mirada recorría mi rostro una vez más.

—Necesitamos hablar.

Hubo una vez, en que todo lo que hubiera querido era que me hablara. Ahora, ese no era el caso.

—Realmente deberías pasar tiempo con Charlie mientras esté aquí.

Esos grandes bíceps se flexionaron.

—Estuvo de acuerdo en que debería venir aquí y hablar contigo.

Entrecerré los ojos, ignorando la tensión en ellos.

—¿Le dijiste que tuvimos una pelea?

—No. Se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal sin que le dijera nada. —Esas manos enormes cayeron a los costados—. Quería hablar contigo anoche.

Pero había ignorado su llamada. Hice un ruido vago. ¿Cuál era el punto de mentir cuando estaba bastante segura de que era muy consciente del hecho de que me había encontrado despierta entonces?

Emmett empuñó sus manos por un momento antes de cruzarlas sobre su pecho.

—Lo siento por lo que dije ayer.

No estaba ni remotamente impresionada por su franqueza y estaba segura de que mi rostro dijo eso.

Al estilo de Emmett, no permitió que mi expresión lo disuadiera de lo que había venido a decir.

—No me gustan los asuntos sin solucionarse, y si tú y yo tenemos un problema, vamos a hablar de ello. Quise decir lo que te dije en tu apartamento. Me gustas tanto como me gusta cualquiera. No habría acudido a ti para todo esto si no lo hiciera. Siempre me trataste como algo más que la persona que te pagaba tu cheque y veo eso ahora. Lo he visto por un tiempo, Bella. No soy muy bueno con esta mierda. — _¿Parecía incómodo o estaba imaginándolo?,_ me pregunté—. Soy egoísta y egocéntrico. Sé eso. Tú lo sabes. Dejo plantada a la gente todo el tiempo. —Tenía un punto allí. Lo hacía. Había sido testigo de primera mano—. Lo entiendo, no eres ese tipo de persona. No faltas a tu palabra. Yo… no creí que te importaría si no iba —dijo cuidadosamente.

Abrí la boca para decirle que a nadie le gustaba ser plantado, pero continuó con dificultad antes de que pudiera.

—Pero lo entiendo, Bella. Solo porque las personas no se quejan delante de mí cuando lo hago, no significa que no les moleste, ¿de acuerdo? No tenía intención de ser un imbécil abajo. Solo quería asegurarme de que regresaste bien y que no ibas a matarme mientras dormía por plantarte. Entonces me enojé.

 _Había_ pensado en matarlo, pero me sorprendió un poco que asumiera que pensaría eso.

Antes de que pudiera quedarme en ese pensamiento demasiado tiempo, Emmett fijó esa oscura mirada en mí.

—Si me hubieras hecho eso a mí… —Parecía un poco incómodo con lo que sea que estaba pensando y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso—. No lo habría manejado tan bien como tú lo hiciste.

Ese era un maldito hecho.

—No estaba molesta —declaré. Entonces pensé en ello y, en mi cabeza, enmendé la declaración para agregar "mayormente".

Ladeó la cabeza como si quisiera discutir lo contrario.

—Estabas molesta, pero tenías derecho a estarlo. Tengo mucho en marcha en este momento.

Mi primer pensamiento fue: _El final ha llegado. Se está abriendo a mí._

Mi segundo pensamiento fue: _Es muy obvio que está estresado como el infierno._

No había captado su lenguaje corporal, o la tensión que llevaba en sus hombros y su voz mientras hablaba, pero ahora de cerca, era obvio. Había estado pasando por mucho solo en el primer mes de la temporada regular. Ya tenía un esguince en el tobillo. Jasper había conseguido ser expulsado del equipo. Además de eso, estaba preocupado por su visado y por su futuro, no solo con los Three Hundreds, sino en la NFL, y punto. Su lesión sería un factor en su carrera para el resto de su vida. En cualquier momento en que cometiera un error, la gente se preguntaría si no había vuelto tan fuerte como lo había sido antes, incluso si no tenía nada que ver con su tendón de Aquiles.

El tipo parecía a punto de romperse, y apenas era finales de septiembre. Quería preguntarle si había oído algo del abogado de inmigración, o si nuestra licencia de matrimonio había llegado, o si Aro había dejado de ser un dolor en el culo y empezó a buscar otro equipo, o una oferta mejor, o lo que sea que fuera lo que él quería de la siguiente etapa de su carrera, pero…

No lo hice. Hoy era un mal día para que preguntara y para que él contestara. Estaba demasiado en carne viva, y cansada y desilusionada.

Y fue en ese momento, con ese pensamiento, que el más mínimo remordimiento destelló a través de mi cerebro, porque me di cuenta de que, tal vez, había tenido ganas de pelear. Tal vez. Y tal vez este realmente había sido el peor momento —para él— para darle tanta mierda cuando ya tenía tanto sobre sus hombros.

Además, yo tampoco me encontraba en el mejor estado de ánimo.

Aunque disculparme no era mi fuerte, y hacerlo no era fácil, pero una buena persona reconocía cuando actuaba mal y aceptaba su culpa.

—Lo siento por explotar contigo. Estaba enojada porque no fuiste, pero sé por qué cancelaste. Es solo que no me gusta cuando la gente dice que va a hacer algo y luego no lo hace, pero he sido así durante mucho tiempo. No tiene nada que ver contigo. —Tomé esas palabras directamente de Emmett. Además de eso, estaba todo lo demás que se había acumulado en el transcurso del fin de semana que no fue su culpa. Aunque no quería sacar el tema.

Su respuesta fue un asentimiento de aceptación, de reconocimiento de que ambos habíamos manejado mal la situación.

—Por lo tanto, también lo siento. Sé cuán importante es tu carrera para ti. —Con un suspiro, tendí mi mano hacia él—. ¿Amigos?

Emmett miró desde la palma de mi mano extendida a mi rostro antes de sostener mi mano con la suya.

—Amigos. —Fue a medio estrechar cuando bajó la mirada hacia su mano gigante cubriendo la mía, y la expresión más molesta apareció en ese rostro perfectamente estoico—. _¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu muñeca?_

Sí, ni siquiera me molesté en tratar de bajar la manga y hacerme la tonta. Se me había olvidado, como una idiota, que las había levantado. Salí de su agarre y dejé que el flujo familiar de ira me recorriera una vez más ante el recuerdo del marido idiota de mi hermana.

En concreto, cuando me agarró del brazo y me apartó con brusquedad después de que le gritara a Jessica porque había dicho prácticamente que desearía haberme matado. Le respondí que estaba malditamente loca. Pero no le había preguntado por enésima vez por qué me odiaba tanto. ¿Qué podría haber hecho para, incluso teniendo cuatro años de edad, hacerme su archienemiga? Estaba enojada conmigo misma por no prevenir toda la situación, más que nada. Por otra parte, su marido había soltado su agarre de acero en el momento en que había levantado mi pierna hacia arriba para tratar de darle con la rodilla en las bolas, acertando justo en la cara interna de su muslo en su lugar.

—No es nada.

Esos ojos de color marrón oscuro ardieron hasta encontrarse con los míos, y, juro por mi vida, que la furia en esos iris era suficiente para que dejara de respirar.

—Isabella —gruñó Emmett, literalmente gruñó, mientras suavemente subía más la manga en mi antebrazo para mostrar el hematoma de doce centímetros justo por encima de mi muñeca.

Lo vi contemplar la estúpida, estúpida decoloración.

—Tuve una discusión con mi hermana. —¿Había algún sentido en no decirle con quién fue? Solo tuve que echar un vistazo a la dura línea mostrada en su boca para saber que no iba a dejar pasar esto—. Su marido estaba allí y se puso un poco tocón, así que traté de darle con la rodilla en las bolas.

Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon y un músculo en su mejilla se contrajo visiblemente.

—¿El marido de tu hermana?

—Sí.

Su mejilla se contrajo de nuevo.

—¿Por qué?

—Fue una estupidez. No importa.

¿Ese fue un gruñido atrapado en su garganta?

—Por supuesto que importa. —Su voz era engañosamente suave—. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Conocía esa mirada; era la terca. La que decía que era inútil discutir con él. Aunque no me volvía loca difundir los asuntos de Jessica, y mucho menos compartir cuán difícil era mi relación con mi tercera hermana mayor, Jessica y yo podríamos estar en Jerry Springer. Ella tomó sus decisiones hace años y no fue culpa de nadie más, sino suya propia, sus consecuencias. Habíamos crecido bajo las mismas circunstancias, ninguna de las dos tuvo algo que la otra no poseyera. No podía sentir ninguna pena por ella.

Frotando las manos por las piernas de mis pantalones, dejé escapar un suspiro.

—No le gustaba la forma en que la estaba mirando y nos metimos en una pelea —expliqué, dejando fuera un par de detalles y coloridas palabras, a pesar de que no era una explicación detallada—. Su marido nos escuchó discutiendo… —ella llamándome puta y yo diciéndole que era una estúpida inmadura—, y me agarró.

 _Perra clasista. ¿Qué te da el derecho a pensar que eres mejor que yo_?, había tenido el maldito descaro de gritar en mi rostro.

Había respondido de la única manera que toda esa ira reprimida en mí era capaz de hacerlo. _Porque no soy una puta imbécil a quien le gusta lastimar todo en su vida. Es por eso que creo que soy mejor que tú_.

Las yemas de los dedos callosos de Emmett de repente rozaron ligeramente los moretones, levantando mi muñeca con esas manos que eran una parte instrumental de su cuerpo de varios millones de dólares. El tic en su mejilla se volvió peor cuando incliné mi cabeza más hacia atrás para mirar la línea dura de su mandíbula por estar apretando los dientes. Su respiración se entrecortó, y el dedo pulgar e índice de una de sus manos rodeó la mitad de mi antebrazo cuando dijo.

—¿Se disculpó?

—No. —Me obligué a carraspear, incómoda, incómoda, incómoda.

Lo vi tragar. El aire se llenó de una tensión desconocida. Su tragar sonó fuerte en mis oídos.

—¿Te golpeó?

Y justo así, me di cuenta, recordé por qué podría estar tan molesto por la situación. Regresé a ese recuerdo que había reprimido porque había estado preocupada de ser despedida. ¿Cómo demonios pude haberlo olvidado?

Casi inmediatamente después de empezar a trabajar para el hombre conocido como "El Muro de Winnipeg", había ido a Montreal para un evento de caridad en el que él había hecho una donación. Después, Charlie —que había venido desde Winnipeg—, me invitó a su casa con Emmett para cenar con su familia. Emmett había parecido distraído ese día, pero pensé que tal vez lo había imaginado. No lo conocía bien entonces, no había aprendido los pequeños matices en sus rasgos, o en su tono, que delataban una idea de cómo se sentía o lo que estaba pensando.

Habíamos cenado con Charlie, su esposa, dos de sus hijos, y uno de sus nietos, que pasó a ser el niño más lindo. El niño de cuatro años había estado subiendo de regazo en regazo durante nuestra visita y, en algún momento, para mi sorpresa, terminó en el regazo del grandote. El niño había estirado la mano y empezó a tocar el rostro de Emmett, tierna y casualmente. Su mano se desvió a esa gruesa y pesada cicatriz, que se extendía a lo largo de la línea de su cabello. El niño le preguntó:

—¿Qué te pasó? —De la manera directa y linda en que los niños lo hacían.

La única razón por la que oí su respuesta fue porque había estado sentada junto a él. De lo contrario, estaba segura de que me habría perdido la respuesta susurrada, casual.

—Hice enojar mucho a mi padre.

El silencio después de su respuesta había sido sofocante, asfixiante, e irreprimible todo en uno. El niño había parpadeado mirándolo como si no pudiera comprender su respuesta; ¿por qué lo haría? Era obvio lo mucho que era amado. Los ojos de Emmett se habían movido en mi dirección y supe que se había dado cuenta que lo había oído, porque no pude apartar la mirada lo suficientemente rápido y hacerme la tonta.

Emmett no dijo ni una palabra después de eso; no me recordó el acuerdo de confidencialidad que había sido obligada a firmar mi primer día de trabajo, o amenazado mi vida o futuro si se lo contaba a alguien. Así que estaba muy segura de que no sacaría el tema. Nunca.

Alejando el recuerdo y la simpatía que llenaba mi pecho, porque Emmett fuera tan delicado sobre un incidente de este tipo, mis ojos cayeron a su barba. No quería que me viera porque estaba segura que sabría que estaba pensando en algo que a él no le gustaría que pensara.

—No, no me golpeó. Aún está vivo. —Mostré una pequeña sonrisa.

No la devolvió.

—¿Le dijiste a alguien?

Suspiré y traté de retirar mi brazo. No lo soltó.

—No fue necesario. Todo el mundo lo presenció.

—¿Y no hicieron nada? —¿Su mejilla se tensó?

Levanté mi hombro.

—No tengo ese tipo de relación con mi familia.

Eso sonaba casi tan jodido como era.

La traición que me había atravesado en ese momento me apuñaló de nuevo, fresca y dolorosa. Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos mientras revivía el incidente de cuando tenía dieciocho años, el que arruinó lo que había quedado del vínculo fracturado que había compartido con ellos. Incluso mi rodilla dolía un poco ante el recuerdo.

Esos dedos grandes aflojaron su agarre en mi mano solo un poco y con una voz un poco más baja de lo habitual, preguntó.

—¿Es tu verdadera hermana?

Verdadera hermana. Había mencionado a mis padres adoptivos, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí. —Jugueteé con mis gafas—. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Está tan lejos de lo que debería ser una hermana como puedes imaginar.

—¿Cuantas tienes?

—Tres.

—¿Eres la más joven?

—La chica más joven.

—¿Se encontraban allí?

—Sí.

—¿Y ninguno de ellos hizo algo? ¿Dijo algo?

¿Por qué me sentía tan avergonzada? Mis ojos comenzaron a picar, y eso me hizo forzar mi mirada hacia arriba. No iba a sentirme mal. No iba a esconderme.

—No.

Su mirada pasó de uno de mis ojos al otro.

—¿Viven en El Paso?

—Creo.

Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon y suavemente dejó ir mi mano, mi piel inmediatamente extrañando el toque cálido de sus dedos.

—Está bien. —Dio un paso atrás y miró por encima de su hombro—. ¡Jasper!

¿Qué demonios?

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

No me miró antes de gritar el nombre de Jasper de nuevo.

—Necesito tomar prestado tu auto. Si vuelo, habrá pruebas de que estuve allí.

Mierda.

—¿Tú…? —Me atraganté—. ¿Tú…? —Tosí en ese momento, tartamudeando—. ¿Qué demonios planeas hacer?

—Que lo golpearas no es suficiente para mí. —Emmett ni siquiera me agració con una mirada mientras se abría camino hacia mi puerta—. _¡Jasper!_

Sí, esas lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos decidieron _joderlo_. Iban por esto. Uno, dos, y tres.

—Has perdido la cabeza, grandote.

—No. Ese idiota perdió la cabeza. Tu familia perdió su cabeza. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Este psicópata iba a tratar de golpear a alguien, ¿no? Mierda.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

Mierda, mis expectativas eran bajas si eso me ponía llorosa.

El grandote se detuvo frente a la puerta y se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones con mucha más gracia de lo que un hombre tan grande debería ser capaz de hacer. Parpadeó, perforándome con una mirada.

—Somos compañeros. Somos un equipo. Lo dijiste.

Asentí silenciosamente, ganándome esa mirada de "eres una idiota". Sus cejas se levantaron un poco, su cabeza ligeramente hacia delante lo suficiente como para ser beligerante.

—Si alguien se mete contigo, se mete conmigo, Bella. No quiero herir tus sentimientos. Puede que no sea bueno con esta mierda de la amistad, pero no voy a dejar que alguien se salga con la suya haciéndote daño. Nunca. ¿Me entiendes?

Mi corazón. Mi pobre, débil y patético corazón.

Tragué saliva y traté de asentir alejando el grupo de emociones que atascaban mis venas. Tanto como me gustaría que Emmett fuera a patear el culo del marido de Jessica…

—El guardia te vería al volante del auto y hay una cámara en la puerta.

Emmett ladeó la cabeza y me fijó con otra mirada que podría haber sido una sorprendida.

—Has pensado en esto —dijo lentamente.

—Por supuesto que lo he hecho. —No necesitaba saber que entonces había estado planeando su asesinato—. Es por eso que sé que tenemos que esperar.

—¿Nosotros?

—Sí. No voy a dejarte ir a golpearlo solo. Me gustaría conseguir un par de pisotones también. —Levanté las cejas y sonreí débilmente, dejando que la tensión se deslizara de mis hombros—. Estoy bromeando. —Algo así—. No importa. Probablemente nunca lo veré de nuevo, e incluso si lo hago, sus vidas apestan. La mía no. Esa es suficiente venganza para mí. Créeme.

Bueno, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo era suficiente.

—Isabella… —Se interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

Las siguientes tres frases que compartimos entre los dos iban a ser lo último en que pensé cuando fui a la cama más tarde esa noche.

—Has estado conmigo durante dos años, pero imagino que apenas estoy empezando a entender —afirmó el grandote, con una expresión solemne.

—¿A entender qué?

—Que probablemente debería tener miedo de ti.

* * *

 **Acá un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. Hay alguien que me pregunto porque a Emmett no le gustaban las mujeres y la respuesta es que no son las mujeres, es indiferente a la gente en general, vive y respira por el deporte. Creo que en este capitulo pudimos ver un poco mas de el.**

 **Tambien quería comentarles, que empece a adaptar una nueva historia, asi que esten pendientes que en otro capitulo les contare un poco de ella para que me den su opinion.**

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

xoxo


	18. Capitulo 17

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Mis ojos bizqueaban por estar mirando imágenes durante tanto tiempo cuando mi teléfono sonó con un mensaje. Deslizando mis gafas por mi frente hacia mi cabello, bostecé y tomé mi teléfono.

 _ **Mensaje de texto**_

 _ **Miranda P.**_

Curioso —más que curioso porque esta era la primera vez que había recibido un mensaje de él—, abrí el mensaje y lo leí. Después lo leí de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y después simplemente me quedé con la mirada perdida en la pantalla de mi ordenador.

Lo habían descubierto.

Antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico, estiré mis dedos ampliamente y tomé un aliento tranquilizador. _Sabías que esto iba a pasar_. Al menos, eso es lo que me había dicho a mí misma.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más apreciaba que la gente en la capilla de Las Vegas no lo hubiera reconocido. O esa gente en la calle que había sido inconsciente y no nos había visto entrar y salir de allí. O la recepcionista del acupuntor que no había hecho una fotografía con su teléfono y la había colgado en Internet.

Porque quizás no entendía a la mayoría de la gente, mucho menos a todos ellos, pero entendía a los entrometidos. Los entrometidos harían algo así sin pensárselo dos veces. Aun así, me recordé que no había nada por lo que avergonzarse.

Estaría bien. Y qué si un sitio de chismes había publicado que nos habíamos casado. Hurra. Probablemente había miles de sitios como ese.

Brevemente pensé en Angela enterándose, pero trataría con eso luego. No tenía sentido asustarse ahora. Era la única cuya reacción me importaba. La opinión y los sentimientos de mi madre y mis hermanas no estaban exactamente en la parte más alta de mi lista ahora… o nunca. Las empujé al fondo de mis pensamientos. Estaba cansada de estar enfadada y molesta; afectaba a mi trabajo. Además, ya me habían puesto triste y enojada suficientes veces en mi vida. No iba a dejarles arruinarme otro día.

Tomando mi teléfono de nuevo, rápidamente le envié un mensaje a Emmett, tragando mis náuseas al mismo tiempo.

 _ **Yo: ¿Quién te lo dijo?**_

No pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que mi teléfono sonara con la respuesta.

 _ **Miranda: Aro está llamando sin parar.**_

Puaj. Aro.

 _ **Yo: Sabíamos que iba a pasar con el tiempo, ¿no? Buena suerte con Aro. Estoy agradecida de que no tenga mi número.**_

Y estaba todavía más agradecida de que no hubiera un teléfono en casa, de otra manera, estoy segura de que hubiera llamado sin parar también.

Me las arreglé para volver a mirar imágenes en la pantalla por unos pocos minutos más —un poco más distraída de lo habitual— cuando mi teléfono sonó de nuevo.

Era Emmett/Miranda. Realmente debería cambiar su nombre de contacto.

 _ **Miranda: ¿Buena suerte? No voy a contestar a sus llamadas.**_

¿Qué?

 _ **Yo: Ese psicópata vendrá de visita si no lo haces.**_

¿Esa era yo siendo egoísta? Sí. ¿Me importaba? No.

 _ **Emmett: Lo sé.**_

Uh.

 _ **Yo: Siempre estás en la práctica…**_

 _ **Emmett: Diviértete.**_

¡Este idiota! Casi me reí, pero antes de que pudiera, me envió otro mensaje.

 _ **Emmett: Le llamaré en un par de días. No te preocupes.**_

Resoplando, le envié un mensaje en respuesta.

 _ **Yo: No estoy preocupada. Si se pasa por aquí, le llevaré a tu habitación.**_

 _ **Emmett: Genuinamente me das miedo.**_

 _ **Yo: No sabes cuántas veces has superado tu día vivo por poco, para que lo sepas.**_

No me envió un mensaje de nuevo después de eso.

.

.

Estaba en medio de mi almuerzo al día siguiente, cuando mi teléfono sonó. Hasta ahora, no había tenido llamadas o mensajes amenazantes de Angela, pero todavía estaba un poco asustada de mirar a la pantalla. En realidad, no había tenido noticias de ella desde que dejé su casa. Eso no era raro, pero todavía me sentía un poco ansiosa y un poco enfadada. Por suerte, fue el nombre de Emmett el que apareció en la pantalla. Finalmente, había cambiado su información de contacto.

 _ **Emmett: ¿Estás libre este domingo?**_

Nunca estaba libre ningún día, técnicamente, pero su pregunta me hizo parar.

 _ **Yo: Depende. ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **Emmett: Ven a mi partido.**_

Uh. ¿Me estaba imaginando esto? ¿Realmente me estaba invitando a uno de sus partidos por primera vez en la historia del universo?

 _ **Yo: He ido a algunos de tus partidos antes.**_

 _ **Emmett: Te has encontrado conmigo después del partido cinco veces.**_

¿Se acordaba de eso?

 _ **Yo: Me encontré contigo después de un partido en cinco ocasiones, pero he ido a más que esos, gracias.**_

 _ **Emmett: ¿Cuándo?**_

 _ **Yo: La temporada pasada fui a cinco. Pero la temporada anterior, fui a tres. No he ido a ninguno este año, sin embargo.**_

Obviamente.

 _ **Emmett: ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **Yo: Porque el chico que normalmente me consigue las entradas ya no juega para tu equipo…**_

 _ **Emmett: ¿Jasper te conseguía entradas?**_

 _ **Yo: ¿Quién más sino?**_

 _ **Emmett: Yo podría haberlo hecho.**_

¿La misma persona que no podía decirme ni "buenos días"? Claaaro.

Mi teléfono sonó de nuevo.

 _ **Emmett: Te podría conseguir entradas ahora. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decírmelo.**_

Había algo sobre el hecho de que me dijera "dímelo" y no "pídemelo" que me hizo sonreír.

 _ **Yo: No sabía eso. Normalmente, solo consigues entradas para Charlie y ya está. Jasper siempre me las daba.**_

 _ **Emmett: Ven este domingo.**_

 _ **Yo: En cierto modo, tengo planes.**_

Mentí. Mis planes eran trabajar un poco por la mañana y ver un par de partidos de fútbol para asegurarme que mi quarterback de fútbol de fantasía y mi receptor favoritos hacían su trabajo.

 _ **Emmett: ¿Quieres que Aro o Marcus vayan a verte?**_

 _ **Yo: ¿Es eso una amenaza?**_

 _ **Emmett: Es un hecho. Hablé con ambos. Sacaron al tema que no has estado viniendo a mis partidos.**_

Decidí entonces que no quería saber de qué habían hablado. No tenía que saberlo tampoco. Si Emmett me estaba amenazando con la visita de uno o de ambos, y sabían que habíamos firmado los papeles… eso era suficiente para mí. Podía sacrificarme por el Equipo Graves si tenía que hacerlo, especialmente si no implicaba a esos dos idiotas.

 _ **Yo: Bien. Consígueme dos entradas, por favor.**_

 _ **Emmett: ¿En el palco familiar?**_

Diablos, no.

 _ **Yo: En las gradas, si puedes, grandote.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—No puedo creer que me hayas convencido para esto —susurró Jasper mientras salíamos de la línea del puesto de comida localizado al nivel del club.

Honestamente, no podía creerlo tampoco. Cuando pensaba a quién preguntar para que fuera conmigo, sabía que mis opciones eran limitadas. Estaba Angela, con quien no había hablado, con quien todavía estaba frustrada, y no quería mentir de nuevo especialmente dado que mi matrimonio con Emmett había sido publicado. Había un par de personas que había conocido a través de ella con quienes había salido de vez en cuando. Después estaba Jasper. No había tenido un montón de tiempo para hacer amigos desde que me mudé a Dallas. Así que me la jugué y le pregunté a Jasper si querría ir.

No me había sorprendido su reticencia.

Pero normalmente conseguía lo que quería mientras lo quisiera lo suficiente, y esto no fue diferente.

Eso no significaba que tenía que ser petulante acerca de ello. Dándole una palmada en su brazo, le guié en dirección a la sección donde estaban nuestros asientos. Él nunca había estado en el estadio antes como otra cosa que un jugador, y estaba mirándolo todo como si fuera nuevo. Quizás había también un poco de burla en su rostro, pero iba a pretender ignorarlo.

—¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien aquí?

— _Sí_ —insistió.

No estaba segura de creerle del todo, pero me había dicho lo mismo las ocho veces que le pregunté. Aun así, me sentía un poco culpable de hacerle pasar por el partido cuando le habían despedido hacía menos de un mes. Me lo devolvió diciendo:

—Supongo que habría mirado el partido en casa igualmente.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más culpable me sentía. Podría haber dicho que no vendría, pero no lo había hecho.

—Podemos ir a comer comida mexicana después, ¿qué tal eso? —Le di un codazo.

Su única respuesta fue un gruñido y algo que pareció un asentimiento.

Nuestros sitios eran excelentes. Tan excelentes que no estaba segura de a quién demonios había tenido que sobornar Emmett para obtenerlos justo unos días antes del partido. Estábamos justo en la línea de cincuenta yardas, tercera fila. Rodeando a los asientos había un río de jerséis y el equipo de marca de los Three Hundreds y podía sentir la tensión de Jasper mientras tomábamos nuestros asientos.

Dejando nuestras bebidas, el gran tejano se inclinó hacia mí.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué estamos sentados aquí en vez de en el palco?

Le di una mirada.

—No me gusta la gente de allí.

Eso interesó al tonto entrometido.

—¿Quién? —Incluso susurró la pregunta, sus ojos iluminados con interés—. Dímelo.

Santo Dios. No podía evitar cuán imbécil iba a sonar ahora.

—¿Todos?

Jasper comenzó a reírse.

—¿Por qué?

Tuve que tomar un sorbo de la cerveza que había comprado antes de poder conseguir la suficiente fuerza mental para recordar ese día.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez que me conseguiste entradas para allí? ¿La primera vez que me invitaste? —No se acordaba, pero no importaba—. Bueno, fui… era como _Chicas Malas_ con mujeres que habían acabado el instituto hace tiempo. Estaban hablando unas de otras sin parar; quién había ganado peso, quién estaba utilizando un bolso de la temporada pasada y quién estaba engañando con quién… me dio dolor de cabeza. Ahora soy una de ellas.

—Eres única, Isa.

Eso me hizo sentir bien. Puede que me pavoneara mientras tomaba otro sorbo de mi cerveza y después toqué mi hombro contra el suyo.

—Me gustas, lo sabes, ¿no?

Resopló y agarró su propia botella de cerveza, tomando un largo trago. Nos sentamos y vimos a los jugadores entrar en el campo, los fans en el estadio poniéndose de pie y gritando hasta a todo pulmón, cada uno de los ochenta mil. Los Three Hundreds estaban jugando contra uno de sus máximos competidores, los Houston Fire, y estaba a _reventar_. Estaba pensando en enviarle a mi padre adoptivo una imagen con mensaje luego.

Desabrochando mi chaqueta para tener los brazos libres y mis manos para después en el juego, saqué mis brazos de las mangas y ajusté la parte de debajo de la camiseta que me había puesto.

La cerveza salió de la boca de Jasper y directa a su regazo.

—Isa. _Isa_. ¿Por qué harías eso? —gritó, mirándome como si hubiera perdido mi cabeza mientras sus manos limpiaban su rostro.

Me recosté en mi asiento y sonreí.

—Porque eres mi amigo, y si alguien está viendo, no quiero que se olviden de ti.

 **.**

 **.**

Horas más tarde, Jasper y yo habíamos ido por comida mexicana —y nos tomamos un margarita cada uno— después del partido, y estábamos de vuelta en casa cuando Emmett finalmente apareció. Esas grandes piernas se arrastraban por el suelo mientras dejaba caer su mochila, viéndose tan cansado y pensativo como normalmente se veía después de que ganaran. No sé por qué se ponía tan pensativo después de ganar en vez de alegrarse, pero medio me gustaba. Cuando el equipo no ganaba, normalmente simplemente parecía acelerado y completamente enojado en esa manera callada y melancólica tan suya. Como un reloj, comería algo y desaparecería en su habitación.

Dando vueltas a la olla hirviendo de fideos de quinua, le dirigí una sonrisa por encima de mi hombro.

—Buen juego, grandote. —Le habían placado tres veces, lo que no era un mal día para nada.

—Gracias. —Se quedó en el sitio—. ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?

Con la cuchara todavía en la olla, me encogí de hombros.

—Ropa.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¿El jersey? —Le ofrecí un levantamiento de hombro.

Por el rabillo del ojo, le vi moviéndose. Le sentí inspeccionándome. Su voz era baja y cuidadosa cuando dijo:

—Llevas la camiseta de Jasper.

—Síp.

—¿Tú… fuiste al partido llevando la camiseta de Jasper? —Todavía sereno, todavía con precaución.

—Ajá. —Le miré finalmente, estaba directamente detrás de mí, su espalda contra la isla de la cocina. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho—. No quiero que nadie se olvide de que es un quarterback —expliqué antes de girarme.

Se movió entonces. No dijo nada por tanto tiempo que pensé que quizás se había ido de la cocina, pero le encontré sentado en la mesa de desayuno del rincón con sus codos sobre sus piernas. Me di cuenta de que su mejilla estaba temblando, pero no necesariamente parecía enfadado. Solo parecía… contemplativo de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien?

Solo sus ojos pasaron por la habitación antes de aterrizar en mí y bajó su barbilla.

—Bien.

—Muy bien. —El temporizador de los fideos se detuvo y me giré hacia la estufa. Colando los fideos y poniéndolos en un gran bol, puse un poco de nueces y los vegetales que preparé antes por encima, revolviéndolos. Dejando la olla y la tabla de cortar en el fregadero con una mano, llevé el bol hacia donde estaba Emmett y lo dejé delante de él—. Me imaginé que estarías hambriento. Solo lava los platos o ponlos en el lavavajillas, ¿bien?

La oscura mirada se levantó para mirarme, la sorpresa escrita en sus serias facciones.

No sabía de dónde demonios vino, pero le guiñé.

—Gracias por las entradas, por cierto. Fueron estupendas.

—Gracias por la comida —dijo mientras se levantaba, literalmente a un paso y medio de mí.

La última vez que habíamos estado tan cerca fue cuando estábamos en Las Vegas y le di un beso en su boca en la capilla, pero había estado tan distraída en ese momento con todo lo que estaba pasando, que no había sido capaz de apreciar cuán jodidamente grande era de cerca. Porque era grande. Alto y ancho en los hombros y el pecho, esa estrecha cintura solo hacía todo lo demás sobre él más imponente. Irradiaba una insana cantidad de calor y la ligera esencia de aceite de coco que ponía en su rostro cada vez que se duchaba.

Dios, era atractivo.

Tragué la saliva de mi boca y le sonreí como si su presencia no fuera una gran cosa. Como si esta falta de distancia entre nosotros fuera una cosa de cada día.

—Muy bien, bueno, disfruta tu comida. Voy arriba a ver un poco de televisión.

Me agradeció de nuevo y fue al armario por un vaso.

 _¿Qué demonios había sido eso?,_ me pregunté una vez estuve en mi habitación, sentada en el borde de la cama.

¿Qué infiernos pasaba conmigo?

* * *

 **Finalmente les traigo un nuevo capitulo, como es bastante cortito en unos días les subiré el proximo.**

 **Gracias a todas por llegar hasta acá y leer.**

 **xoxo**


	19. Capitulo 18

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando el timbre empezó a sonar como loco. En todo el tiempo que había pasado en mi nueva casa, nadie vino de visita. Demonios, incluso cuando no vivía aquí, nunca nadie pasaba sin avisar. La puerta de la comunidad mantenía a los vendedores fuera; y sus vecinos no eran exactamente extrovertidos. Si alguien quería una taza de azúcar, iban ellos mismos a la tienda de comestibles y la compraban. No estaba muy segura de a quién esperar, pero cuando revisé por la mirilla, me tomó completamente fuera de guardia.

Completamente, totalmente, doscientos por ciento fuera de guardia. _Maldición._

Era Aro. El manager de los chicos. El rey de todos los cabrones.

—¿Quién es? —gritó Jasper desde algún lugar en la parte de arriba, más que probablemente desde su habitación. Acababa de volver a casa hace una hora y estábamos planeando salir pronto a correr.

—¡Es Aro! —susurré con un siseo, totalmente consciente de que podía oírme. La puerta principal era robusta, pero no a prueba de sonido.

Hubo un sonido. Una maldición. Luego Jasper dijo:

—¡No estoy aquí!

 _Doble maldición._

—¡Bien! ¡Me la debes!

—¡Seguro! —gritó el traidor antes de cerrar su puerta de golpe.

Rechinando los dientes, dije una plegaria en voz baja y desbloqueé la puerta.

—Hola… Aro —Casi resoplé con una mueca, sin molestarme en sonreír y actuar como si estuviera feliz de verlo. El hecho era que no lo estaba. El maravilloso hecho era que no tenía que pretender estarlo.

El emperador de los imbéciles ni siquiera desperdició el esfuerzo que tomaría el pretender ser civilizado. Su expresión fue de molesta, a en blanco, luego a impresionada y finalmente a un ceño fruncido en un parpadeo, y el ceño fruncido siguió bajando a sus labios con cada segundo que pasaba.

—¿Dónde está Jasper? —prácticamente espetó.

¿Qué pasaría si le cerraba la puerta en el rostro?

Sabía que Aro había descubierto que nos casamos, y estaba al tanto de que ellos habían "hablado sobre eso", lo que sea que eso significara. Pero no tenía ni idea de lo que se había dicho. Ni de lo que Aro sabía o no. Y, de repente, quería maldecirme por abrir la puerta antes de averiguar lo que se suponía que debía decir.

Pero si alguien podía oler la debilidad en el aire, era este imbécil. No podía vacilar. No podía ceder. Así que parpadeé, fría y distante.

—Ah, hola. Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

Las líneas tensando su boca se profundizaron, haciendo que su línea de cabello oscuro se moviera hacia delante. No estaba imaginándolo cuando su párpado se torció.

—No me hagas empezar contigo. ¿Dónde está Jasper?

—Por favor, no me asustas. —Esta vez, no pude evitar sonreírle, obteniendo demasiado placer de la expresión de desdén en su rostro—. Jasper no está aquí.

Aro me miró fijamente con esos ojos condescendientes suyos, con ese párpado torcido volviéndose peor.

—Sé que está aquí.

—No lo está.

—¡Acabas de gritarle! —Sus hombros se encorvaron y todo—. Te oí.

Lo miré impasiblemente, a él y a su traje de tres piezas en este clima.

—Primero que nada, no me grites. En segundo lugar, estás imaginando cosas porque estoy sola en casa.

Él no necesitaba decirlo. Podía decir palabra por palabra lo que estaba pensando, e iba por las líneas de "te odio".

Tampoco me gustaba. No podía decir que lo culpaba. Estaría pensando lo mismo también porque sé que me escuchó.

—¿En realidad vas a decirme que no está aquí? —preguntó, inclinando su cabeza un poco y mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

Asentí, sacando a relucir mis mejores habilidades de actuación para sonreír de manera brillante a pesar de que era consciente de que no había nada de qué presumir.

Solo me miró fijamente.

Y sonreí aún más.

—Realmente necesito regresar a trabajar. Deberías llamarlo. No sé cuándo volverá.

Eso debió haber sido suficiente para despertarlo de cualquier trance en el que estaba porque movió la cabeza.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí. No contesta mis llamadas. No está contestando las llamadas de nadie o cualquier correo electrónico de mierda. Se ha convertido en Emmett...

Eso inmediatamente me puso en alerta.

—Oye.

—Es completamente inaceptable.

Respiré y rechiné los dientes, alzando mi mano para detenerlo.

—Alto. —Síp, me metí de lleno. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Despedirme?—. Cálmate. Enfríate. No me grites al rostro o estrellaré la puerta en el tuyo. No sé por qué ninguno te regresa las llamadas o correos electrónicos, así que tal vez debas pensar en ello, ¿no? Te devolverán la llamada cuando quieran llamarte, pero yo tampoco te llamaría si solo fueras a gritarme. Y no hables mierda sobre tus clientes enfrente de mí. No me gusta y es poco profesional.

Su rostro se había puesto cada vez más rojo con cada palabra que salió de mi boca. Una gran vena en su cuello había empezado a mostrarse en algún momento.

—¿Entiendes cómo funciona esto? —preguntó de manera cuidadosa, en un tono seco.

Si pensaba que iba a retroceder, tenía otra cosa por descubrir. Hace meses, habría mantenido mi boca cerrada y trataría con el hecho de que técnicamente era mi jefe. Sin embargo, ya no lo era.

—Trabajas para ellos, ¿correcto? —pregunté en un tono listillo.

—No sabes nada —siseó.

¿Cuál era el punto en malgastar mi respiración?

¿Estaba él temblando?

—No sé qué hiciste para lograr que Emmett se casara contigo, pero deberíamos discutirlo ahora —continuó Aro.

—¿Crees que hice algo para casarme con él? —Tosí, entrando ligeramente en pánico. Aro nos había visto juntos cuando trabajé para Emmett, tenía que haber presenciado la falta de fuegos artificiales entre nosotros.

El imbécil asintió de una forma que dijo lo muy idiota que pensaba que yo era.

—¿Estás embarazada?

El "no" se encontraba tan afilado y listo en mi lengua que casi no lo retuve. Estaba a punto de salir de mis labios de lo molesta que me sentía ante sus ridículas ideas de mierda. ¿Qué pensaba que era?

Una muerta de hambre. Pensó que era una tramposa caza fortunas.

Por supuesto que eso era lo que él pensaba. ¿Por qué no lo haría? No puedo imaginar cuántas veces Emmett debió haber dejado claro lo poco que se preocupaba por mi existencia en el tiempo que trabajamos juntos.

El punto era que todavía me sentía insultada. Y no le debía una mierda, incluso si no estaba embarazada.

Apretando con fuerza mis molares, le mostré mi sonrisa de loca.

—¿Acaso importa?

—¡Sí, importa! —espetó, apuntándome mientras sus orejas se volvían rojas.

Habría jurado por mi vida que debería haber vapor saliendo de ellas para hacer el momento perfecto—. Me dijo que ustedes no tienen un acuerdo prenupcial. —Literalmente jadeó indignado—. Esa fue la segunda cosa que le dije que necesitaba cuando firmó conmigo. Usar un condón y firmar un acuerdo prenupcial…

Alcé una ceja, solo dejándolo descargarse para este punto.

—… y de todas las mujeres del mundo, _de todas las mujeres del mundo_ , se casó contigo. En Las Vegas. En secreto y no me dijo. Estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor para él.

En realidad, solo hay una cierta cantidad que puedes tolerar de alguien hablándote tan rápido, cuya voz se vuelve tan estridente, que te recuerda a una pizarra.

—Entonces, haz lo que es mejor para él. No voy a ir a ningún lado y no necesitas entender lo que hay entre nosotros. No eres el único que quiere lo mejor para él. Así que, qué tal si te preocupas por las cosas que en verdad importan, como dónde va a jugar el próximo año, si realmente quieres estresarte por algo que tu pequeño cerebro de maní no puede entender.

Aro me miró fijamente por un segundo, su garganta expandiéndose y sus fosas nasales dilatándose.

— _¿Cerebro de maní?_

—Terminé de hablar contigo. Definitivamente me aseguraré de decirle a ambos que estuviste aquí. Adiós. —Justo así, de forma calmada, cerré la pesada puerta a la mitad de su oración. No la había cerrado de golpe. ¿Qué tal estaba eso para una chica dura?

Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta lo agotadora que fue esa conversación. Caray. Honestamente, me sentía un poco enferma mientras subía la escalera de regreso a mi habitación.

En realidad, nunca le había hecho nada. Ni una sola jodida cosa además de ser una listilla cuando lo merecía. Santo Dios.

Justo cuando estaba caminando de regreso a mi habitación, la puerta de Jasper se abrió y su rostro se asomó por la apertura, todo grandes ojos, nariz y boca.

—Lo siento.

Le resté importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—Me la debes. Vístete para que podamos ir a correr.

Arrugó la nariz.

—¿Quieres salir a comer mejor?

—No. —Sonreí de manera brillante—. Vístete y vámonos. Necesitas salir de la casa, querido.

—Isa. —Casi hizo un puchero mientras desaparecía dentro de mi habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

Antes de hacer algo más, levanté mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje rápido a Emmett.

 _ **Yo: El ángel de la mierda nos visitó. Solo advirtiéndote.**_

Me había quitado la ropa cuando mi teléfono sonó con un mensaje.

 _ **Emmett: ¿Aro?**_

 _ **Yo: Sí, si se presenta de nuevo, podrías tener que pagar mi fianza para sacarme de la cárcel.**_

Fue la última cosa que nos mandamos por mensaje antes de que me fuera.

 **.**

 **.**

La siguiente tarde, escuché pasos golpeando los escalones antes de que Jasper entrara deprisa a mi habitación, con los calcetines derrapando en el piso.

—Aro está aquí —siseó con las cejas alzadas en expectación.

—¿Lo dejaste entrar?

Me disparó una mirada.

— _No_ , no quiero verlo. Escuché a alguien estacionarse y miré por la ventana. Le dije a Emmett que estaba aquí antes de subir.

—Ah. —Gracias a Dios por los pequeños milagros. Era martes, lo que significaba que Emmett tenía el día libre ya que acababa de jugar un partido en San Francisco. Entrecerré los ojos hacia él, y me miró de soslayo en respuesta antes de que levantara un hombro e inclinara mi cabeza a un lado—. ¿Así que vamos a espiar o qué?

—Obvio. —El hombre que no había sonreído lo suficiente en los días recientes finalmente me agració con una. Durante nuestra carrera de once kilómetros ayer, frunció el ceño e hizo pucheros durante todo el asunto, probablemente maldiciéndome en su cabeza. Así que estaba agradecida de que nos habláramos.

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose me tuvo lanzándome hacia la puerta de mi habitación. Me había quedado levantada la noche anterior preocupándome sobre si Aro se atrevería a subir las escaleras para descubrir que, aunque técnicamente estaba casada con Emmett, no estábamos exactamente casados-casados. Obviamente, había una gran falla en nuestro engaño. Solo había sido el conocimiento de que Charlie era un caballero y que nunca espiaría o vagaría en la parte de arriba lo que había trabajado a nuestro favor. De otra manera, eso habría sido una explicación incómoda.

Luego me di cuenta de lo tonta que era por preocuparme por Aro subiendo a la segunda planta. Por supuesto que no lo haría. Emmett no le permitiría estar cerca de las escaleras para empezar

Eso no significaba que no estuviera curiosa como el infierno sobre lo que iban a hablar.

Y esa fue la excusa a la que me estaba apegando mientras Jasper y yo salíamos de mi habitación e íbamos hasta el rellano superior de la escalera, sentándonos con una oreja dirigida a las escaleras. Habría apostado mis ahorros a que Emmett no invitaría a Aro dentro de su santuario, la cocina y el rincón. No estuve para nada decepcionada cuando sus voces terminaron en la sala, donde podía oír su conversación casi claramente. No me molesté en recordar la última vez que escuché a escondidas desde este mismo lugar.

—¿Qué demonios, Emm? He tratado de llamarte una docena de veces. —El tono ligeramente alto de Aro empezó.

¿Qué respondió nuestro inteligente cabeza de familia?

—Lo sé. Tengo un identificador de llamadas.

Oh, infiernos, casi me hacía reír a carcajadas cuando le hablaba a otras personas de esa manera. De acuerdo, en realidad era solo yo recibiendo una retrospectiva de él hablándole a Aro de esa manera. De verdad que no me gustaba ese tipo.

Silencio. Luego la voz baja de Emmett.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a verlos a ti y a Jasper, ya que ninguno de los dos me responde.

—Hablamos hace una semana. ¿De qué más tenemos que hablar?

—Decirme "sí, me casé" y "me aseguraré de que asista a los juegos" y luego colgarme no se considera hablar, Emmett. Jesucristo. ¿Cómo no pudiste decírmelo antes?

—No es tu asunto.

—Todo sobre ti es mi asunto. Te casaste con tu jodida asistente, hombre. Me enteré cuando el publicista del equipo me llamó, pidiéndome el certificado de matrimonio —gritó Aro.

—Me casé con alguien que he conocido durante dos años y que ya no trabaja para mí. Ella es mayor de edad y yo también. No me drogué. No fui arrestado en un club de desnudistas. No me metí en una pelea. No me trates como a un niño, Aro. _No me gusta._

Jasper y yo intercambiamos miradas sorprendidas.

—Entonces, no actúes como un niño. Te lo dije _. Jodidamente te dije desde el principio_ que necesitabas pensar con la cabeza, no con tu polla, y te casaste con Isabella durante la temporada _sin un maldito acuerdo prenupcial_. ¿En qué diablos pensabas? ¿Está embarazada?

—¿De verdad piensas que estaba pensado con mi polla? —La voz de Emmett era fría y tajante, remota y aislada.

Espeluznante. Era realmente aterradora como el infierno.

—No estabas pensando con la cabeza. —Fue la cosa más estúpida que salió de la boca de Aro, dándome la urgencia de sacarle la lengua.

—No presumas saber nada, porque no lo haces. No sabes nada sobre mí, o Isabella. Y si ella está embarazada, no pongas esa jodida expresión a menos que estés listo para las consecuencias.

Uh… dijo la palabra con "J", ¿o no? ¿No lo había imaginado?

—Es mi esposa y todo lo que ha hecho alguna vez es cuidarme. No vayas allí, Aro. No quieres ir allí, ¿me entiendes?

Definitivamente iba a hacerle la cena. Tal vez incluso el almuerzo también.

—No quise decirlo de esa manera —tartamudeó el manager.

Emmett podría haber resoplado, pero el sonido fue demasiado bajo como para estar segura.

Su representante hizo un ruido que sonó como un carraspeo o una tos.

—No quise decir nada con ello, hombre. Cálmate. Dejaste caer esta bomba sobre mí de repente y no es fácil tratar de manejarlo. Marcus y yo hablamos sobre ello, y hubiera sido amable si hubiéramos podido construir una historia sobre esto…

—¿En realidad piensas que habría querido difundir mi matrimonio?

—Habría sido una buena idea. Deberías haber…

— _No_ necesito hacer nada. Tienes que mantener tu boca cerrada la próxima vez que hables de ella, o nosotros, y concentrarte en hacer tu trabajo en su lugar. ¿Para qué demonios crees que te pago?

—Nadie más me hablaría de la forma en que tú lo haces. —Fue la brillante replica de Aro, sonando tan indignado como estaba segura que se estaba sintiendo.

—Nadie más te hace ganar tanto dinero como yo. ¿Olvidaste eso? No es asunto de nadie lo que hago cuando estoy fuera del campo siempre y cuando no sea algo negativo. Lidia con ello.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Aro con resignación y tal vez con algo de ira tensando su voz—. ¿Dónde está Jasper?

Miré a Jasper y le saqué la lengua cuando su rostro tomó una expresión alarmante ante la pregunta de Aro.

—Fue a visitar a su familia —mintió Emmett sin esfuerzo, lo que me sorprendió porque no pensé que alguna vez lo hubiera escuchado mentir. Generalmente, solo recurría a lastimar los sentimientos de los demás al decir la verdad en lugar de formar una mentira.

—Qué pasa con ustedes…uh. De acuerdo. Olvídalo. Hazle saber que le dejé como diez mensajes de voz. Tiene que regresarme la llamada.

El grandote no expresó una respuesta verbal en acuerdo.

Después de eso, empujé a Jasper en las costillas y levanté mi pulgar para señalar a mi habitación. Me arrastré hacia atrás y me levanté. Tomé asiento a la mesa de mi ordenador, regresando a terminar el último proyecto en que quería trabajar por el día. No tomó mucho para que el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose llegara a mi habitación.

Pero no podía deshacerme de la idea rebotando en mi cabeza. No es que estuviera esperando que Emmett hablara mal de mí…

Pero estaba más que un poco aliviada de que se hubiera enfrentado a Aro en mi honor. Finalmente. Tal vez más que un "poco" aliviada, si realmente me permitía pensar en ello.

Cuando bajé las escaleras una hora más tarde, encontré a Emmett sentado en la sala, encorvado sobre la gran otomana delante del sofá. Jasper me había avisado que iba a la tienda de comestibles, así que sabía que estábamos solos en la casa. Hice suficiente ensalada de quínoa para cuatro comidas de la talla de Emmett y guardé tres en contenedores para más tarde. Sirviéndome una porción saludable, me dirigí a la sala con mi plato.

Se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que había estado cuando empecé a cocinar. Dos grandes pies se hallaban plantados en el suelo, sus pantalones de descanso colgaban bajos en sus caderas y en sus manos sostenía tres pequeñas piezas de rompecabezas. Esparcido frente a él se encontraba lo que parecía como una mitad completa de un rompecabezas de mil piezas de… ¿una casa voladora? Apenas había cruzado la habitación cuando miró hacia arriba y me disparó una mirada curiosa.

—Hice comida. Hay sobras en el refrigerador si quieres el resto —ofrecí, como si él fuera a decirle que no a la comida.

Juro por mi vida que brillaba cada vez que le decía que había sobras de comida para él. Era lindo y triste al mismo tiempo, y la idea solo me tuvo arrastrando mis pies cubiertos con calcetines por el piso.

—Gracias por decirle a Aro… lo que le dijiste —solté, inmediatamente, queriendo golpearme en el rostro. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Su rostro estaba calmado y abierto, para nada avergonzado de que acabara de admitir que escuché a escondidas su conversación.

—No me agradezcas. Solo dije la verdad.

Levanté un hombro y le sonreí.

—Lo aprecio de todas maneras.

Parpadeó esos ojos marrones, sus fosas nasales ensanchadas lo suficiente para que lo notara.

—No sabes lo horrible que me haces sentir a veces.

Espera. ¿Qué?

—¿Por qué?

Se enderezó, colocando las piezas del rompecabezas en sus manos a un lado.

—Me estás agradeciendo por defenderte, Bella. No deberías tener que agradecerme por algo como eso.

No tenía que decirle que, hace un tiempo, no lo hizo y no me habría defendido. Si no hubiera accedido a casarme con él, no estaría en deuda conmigo. A este punto, no tenía casa. No había pagado nada de mis préstamos escolares todavía. La cosa no estaba exactamente equilibrada entre los dos. Aun así, me negué a creer que simplemente lo había hecho por esa razón.

Alguna parte de mí reconoció que Emmett sí se preocupaba por mí… ahora… a su propia manera. Solo que no iba a pensar demasiado en la razón. No es como si me lo tomara demasiado en serio, solo lo suficientemente en serio para apreciarlo. El saber que significa algo… solo que no todo.

—Bueno, solo quería que supieras que no lo doy por sentado. Eso es todo.

Murmuró con el rostro plano y en blanco, apenas extendida y pensativa.

—Puedes ver la televisión aquí abajo si quieres —añadió de pronto.

¿Qué demonios?

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No te importa si te hago compañía? —pregunté, un poco más tímida de lo que habría pensado.

Eso lo hizo poner los ojos en blanco, exhalando y negando.

—Deja de hablar y siéntate —señaló, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina sin otra palabra.

Incómoda de repente, me aclaré la garganta y tomé asiento en el otro extremo del sofá, cruzando mis tobillos mientras colocaba mi plato en mi regazo. Tomando el control remoto, encendí la televisión y empecé a cambiar los canales antes de dejarlo en una de mis películas favoritas. Si Emmett pensó que era raro cuando regresó y me encontró viendo _Wall-E,_ no dijo ni una palabra.

Tampoco se levantó y se fue a sentar a la cocina.

* * *

 **Finalmente tengo mi computadora de regreso, no saben lo estresante que fue no poderles subir el capitulo porque no me andaba word. Pero lo logre.**

 **Perdonen la demora, espero que lo disfruten**

 **Nos leemos**


	20. Capitulo 19

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

El día siguiente, mi teléfono sonó al final de la tarde.

 _ **Emmett**_ destelló en la pantalla. Me había llamado dos veces antes, que habían sido cuando había estado fuera de mi apartamento y cuando me había plantado.

Contesté.

—¿Hola?

—Isabella. —No preguntó mi nombre; más o menos lo dijo como si lo exigiera.

—¿Sí?

—Mi auto no arranca —dijo en un tono que sonaba acusador, pero no podía serlo. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué había ido y puesto trampas en su motor de arranque? Si no lo había hecho cuando solía enojarme, ¿por qué lo haría ahora cuando no lo había hecho recientemente?

—¿Tu batería está muerta? —pregunté, confundida. La había cambiado por una nueva hace un año, era imposible que necesitara una nueva tan pronto.

Murmuró algo entre dientes con tono brusco.

—Ya lo he arreglado. Hay una grúa en camino.

Uh.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué necesitas, entonces?

—¿Puedes venir a recogerme? —preguntó directamente.

Parpadeé, sorprendida de que me estuviera llamando a mí y no a un taxi.

—Oh. Claro. ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en la oficina central. Donde entrena el equipo —contestó, completamente consciente de que sabía a qué lugar se refería. Había estado allí algunas veces en el pasado—. También necesito pasar a recoger unos documentos de la oficina del abogado de inmigración.

Mirando por una de las ventanas de mi habitación la tormenta que avanzaba fuera, suspiré. No me gustaba conducir con lluvia, pero él pocas veces pedía favores… a menos que fueran de vida o muerte. Mierda.

—Por supuesto. Llegaré tan pronto que pueda.

Gruñó un agradecimiento que sonó tan forzado como era y colgó.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, ¿verdad? Sonreí, guardé mi trabajo, tomé mi bolso y bajé para agarrar mis llaves. En poco tiempo, llegué a la instalación a la que no creí que volvería y enseñé el viejo pase que Emmett me había dado para entrar por la puerta de seguridad

Mi teléfono sonó asustándome como el infierno mientras dirigía mi auto hacia el edificio correcto y el estacionamiento. Medio esperando que fuera Emmett, me sorprendí al ver el nombre de Angela destellar en la pantalla.

—Ang…

— _¿Cómo pudiste no decirme? —_ gritó la voz familiar al otro lado de la línea.

Mierda.

—Hola a ti también.

—Ningún "hola a ti también", _cabrona._

Bien. Soltó lo de _cabrona_. Así de enojada estaba. Muy bien.

—¿Quieres saber cómo me he enterado? —No, pero no se molestó en esperar una respuesta que debería saber—. ¡ _Embry me lo dijo!_

Hice una mueca.

Como si no la hubiera oído la primera vez, gritó de nuevo:

—¡Embry!

No iba a pedir disculpas. Sabía que solo lo empeoraría. Era consciente de cómo funcionaban las cosas con ella. A este punto, la única cosa que podía hacer era no enojarla mal, asumirlo y dejar que se desahogara.

—¡Te has casado y no me lo has dicho!

Me quedé callada y mantuve un ojo en el edificio para asegurarme de que Emmett no había aparecido.

—Es porque crees que se lo hubiese dicho a todos, ¿verdad?

Esa era definitivamente la pregunta equivocada para responder. Así que mantuve la boca cerrada.

—¿Ya no me quieres? ¿Es eso? ¿Estás cansada de mí?

Seguí con la boca cerrada.

—¡No puedo creerte! —soltó en un chillido que pareció hacer eco. Conociéndola, probablemente estaba en su auto—. Voy a patear tu coño.

Con eso, mi silencio se terminó.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo. —Ella no había crecido con mis hermanas. Sabía cómo pelear con una chica.

Al menos mejor que ella.

—¡No! No me hables en este momento —insistió—. No me contaste que te has casado. Estás en periodo de prueba y tengo que volver a trabajar. Estoy en la pausa para comer. Si quieres volver a mi lado bueno este año, me gustarían algunas fresas bañadas en chocolate.

Eso me hizo resoplar. Estaba malditamente loca.

— _Me lo debes._ —Con eso, colgó mientras me detenía en el estacionamiento que había estado buscando. Dejé caer mi frente contra el volante. Había ido mejor y peor de lo que me imaginaba, pero me sentía un poco aliviada de que hubiera salido a la luz, por fin.

Tamborileé mis dedos en el volante mientras miraba alrededor del estacionamiento vacío. Estaba dudando si salir cuando un dentado rayo apareció en el cielo gris lavanda. Los minutos pasaron y él seguía sin salir del edificio de los Three Hundreds.

Maldición. Antes de que pudiera desaconsejármelo, salí del auto, maldiciéndome por no llevar un paraguas por milésima vez y por no tener botas de lluvia y crucé corriendo el estacionamiento, directa a las puertas dobles. Cuando puse mis pies en la alfombra, miré por el vestíbulo buscando al grandote. Una mujer que estaba detrás del escritorio de delante, alzó las cejas hacia mí con curiosidad.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? —preguntó.

—¿Ha visto a Emmett?

—¿Emmett?

¿De verdad había tantos Emmetts?

—Mccarty.

—¿Puedo preguntar para qué lo necesita?

Mordí en interior de mi mejilla y le sonreí a la mujer que no me conocía y, por lo tanto, no sabía que yo conocía a Emmett.

—Estoy aquí para recogerlo.

Era obvio que no sabía qué hacer conmigo. No lucía como material para novia de un jugador de fútbol profesional en este momento, mucho menos algo más. Había optado por no ponerme maquillaje ya que no había planeado salir de casa. O pantalones de verdad. O incluso una camiseta con las mangas intactas. Llevaba pantalones cortados y una camiseta holgada con mangas que había cortado con las tijeras. Además, la lluvia no le hacía justicia a mi cabello. Parecía una nube verdeazulada.

Luego estaba la cosa de _no parecernos en nada,_ así que no había manera de que pudiéramos pasar como hermanos. Justo cuando abrí la boca, las puertas que conectaban la entrada con el resto de las instalaciones se abrieron. El hombre que estaba buscando salió con su bolsa encima de su hombro, imponente, enorme y sudado. Decididamente malhumorado también, lo cual solo significaba que se veía de la manera en que siempre hacía.

No pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa por su mal humor.

—¿Listo?

Hizo su cosa de asentir inclinando la barbilla.

Podía sentir los ojos de la recepcionista en nosotros cuando se acercó, pero estaba demasiado ocupada observando a Pantalones Cascarrabias, para molestarme en mirar a alguien más. Esos ojos marrones se movieron sobre mí en un segundo y, en ese momento, sonreí incontroladamente.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

Me encogí de hombros y negué, intentando darle una mirada inocente.

—Ah, por nada, rayito de sol.

Articuló las palabras "rayito de sol" mientras su mirada se desviaba al techo.

Salimos del edificio uno al lado del otro y nos apresuramos hacia mi auto. Abriendo las puertas, casi salté dentro y me estremecí, arranqué el auto y puse la calefacción. Emmett entró mucho más elegantemente que yo, mojado pero ni de lejos tan empapado.

Me miró mientras se ponía el cinturón y lo miré de reojo.

—¿Qué?

Con una sacudida de su cabeza, abrió la cremallera de su bolsa, que estaba en su regazo, y sacó aquella infame sudadera con capucha negra que siempre se ponía. Después me la tendió.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue mirarla por un segundo. Su amada, sin marca y enorme sudadera. Me la estaba ofreciendo.

Cuando empecé a trabajar para Emmett, lo recordaba dándome instrucciones específicas sobre cómo quería que la lavara y secara. Lavado delicado y colgarla para secar. Le encantaba esta cosa. Podía tener miles como ésta, pero no. Tenía una negra que se ponía siempre y una azul que llevaba de vez en cuando.

—¿Para mí? —pregunté como una idiota.

La sacudió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, para ti. Póntela antes de que te enfermes. Preferiría no tener que cuidarte si pescas una neumonía.

Sí, iba a ignorar su tono incómodo y centrarme en el "preferiría no" mientras la tomaba y me la ponía sin otra palabra. Su sudadera era como sostener una medalla de oro en mis manos. Como si me hubiera entregado algo valioso, una reliquia de familia. Lo más preciado de Emmett.

No podía evitar mirarle de reojo de vez en cuando mientras conducía. La radio no estaba puesta y una cosa era comer en la encimera juntos en silencio y otra totalmente diferente estar en el auto sin decir una palabra.

—¿Te han dicho qué le pasaba a tu auto? —me obligué a preguntar.

—El conductor piensa que era algo con el ordenador de a bordo.

Eso tenía sentido. Apreté un poco más el volante cuando más relámpagos llenaron el horizonte.

—¿Tu entrenamiento ha ido bien?

—Bien.

—Por favor, cuéntame más —dije con una risa—. Al menos has ganado todos tus partidos hasta ahora.

—Apenas —dijo en un tono bajo que parecía entre frustración y furia.

Había visto un breve fragmento justo ayer de esa superestrella contra la que los Three Hundreds habían jugado hace unos días.

—Aquel chico de Green Bay era enorme.

Podía _sentir_ la expresión insultada que me estaba dirigiendo aunque mirara hacia delante.

—No es tan grande —me corrigió con un resoplido.

Sin embargo, lo era. Había visto fotos del tipo contra el cual habían jugado los Three Hundreds y lo había visto por televisión. El hombre medía casi dos metros y rozaba los ciento treinta kilos; definitivamente era más fornido que Emmett y podía decir que estos kilos extra no eran puro músculo, pero grande era grande. Mantuve mi boca cerrada, sin embargo, y no insistí en que estaba equivocado. Podía pretender que su oponente no era del tamaño de Delaware. Claro.

—Bueno, tu equipo ganó.

Emmett se movió en su asiento.

—Podría haber jugado mejor.

¿Qué podía decir a eso? Había pasado por suficientes entrevistas con gente adulándole para saber que Emmett asumía cada una de sus imperfecciones y cada error que alguna vez hubiera cometido. Era estúpido y maravilloso lo mucho que esperaba de sí mismo. Nada era alguna vez bastante bueno. Tenía tanto para mejorar, según él.

—Oh, Emmett.

—¿Qué?

—Eres el mejor del país, y no lo digo por ser agradable, no significa nada para ti.

Hizo un sonido desdeñoso, esos dedos largos apoyados en sus rodillas se movieron rápidamente en un gesto despectivo.

—Quiero ser recordado dentro de unos años. Tengo que ganar un campeonato para eso.

Algo en su tono de voz punzó en mi cerebro, en esa parte de mí que se había levantado durante años para que dejara mi trabajo temporal un día.

—¿Entonces serás feliz? —pregunté con cuidado.

—Tal vez.

No estaba segura qué parte de su "tal vez" era la que me molestaba.

—Has ganado el premio de Defensa del Año tres veces en ocho años, grandote. No creo que alguien te olvide. Solo digo. Deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo. Has trabajado duro por ello.

No estuvo de acuerdo ni en contra, pero cuando me volví para mirar por el espejo del pasajero, él miraba por la ventana con la expresión más pensativa que alguna vez había visto.

Tal vez.

Por otro lado, podría haberlo imaginado.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar desde su sitio donde lo había dejado en el posavasos. Le eché una mirada, pero la pantalla estaba hacia abajo y no podía tener una buena vista sin tomarlo, lo cual seguro como el infierno que no haría, especialmente no cuando la lluvia había empezado a caer sobre el parabrisas con más fuerza. Tan rápido como empezó a sonar, se detuvo.

Después comenzó de nuevo.

—¿Vas a responder? —preguntó Emmett.

—No me gusta hablar por teléfono cuando estoy conduciendo —expliqué, justo cuando el teléfono dejó de sonar.

Hizo un sonido de murmullo.

Después comenzó de nuevo.

Con un suspiro, lo recogió y miró la pantalla.

—Es tu madre.

Oh, mierda.

—No…

—Hola —respondió el grandote, poniendo el teléfono en su rostro—. Está ocupada. —Gire la cabeza para ver su labio inferior sobresaliendo un poco—. Me aseguraré de decírselo. —Por la cantidad de rabia en su enunciación, era la última cosa que planeaba hacer.

Qué tal eso. Antes de que pudiera agradecerle por su habilidad para responder, tocó la pantalla de mi teléfono y lo colocó de nuevo en el posavasos. El recelo invadió mi estómago y carraspeé.

—Mi mejor amiga ha descubierto finalmente que nos hemos casado.

—Pensaba que se lo habías contado.

—Sabía que lo íbamos hacer, pero no le conté que ya lo habíamos hecho. Dijo que su hermano se lo ha mencionado, así que me pregunto cómo lo descubrió.

—¿No te lo ha dicho?

Al pensar de nuevo en cómo había ido la conversación, sonreí.

—No. Estaba demasiado ocupada gritando.

Emmett hizo un sonido reflexivo pero ausente.

—Eso podría ser el porqué mi madre llamó. Normalmente soy la que la llama. —A excepción de cuando había llamado a raíz de mi fallido viaje a El Paso. Solo pensarlo me enojaba de nuevo. Tal vez esperaría a llamarla… el próximo mes. Alejé el amargo pensamiento—. ¿Dónde está la oficina de tu abogado?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Treinta minutos más tarde, entré con mi Explorer en el estacionamiento cubierto de varios pisos adyacente a un alto edificio de negocios.

—Esperaré aquí —dije, apagando el motor.

Emmett negó mientras abría la puerta del coche.

—Ven conmigo.

Miré mis piernas y luego negué.

—Realmente no estoy vestida...

El grandote ni siquiera miró a nada más que mi rostro.

—Siempre te ves bien. Ven.

No esperó a que discutiera. Simplemente me cerró la puerta.

Gruñí por lo bajo y salí, tirando de mis pantalones húmedos y dándome cuenta de que la sudadera con capucha de Emmett era en realidad tan larga que cubría mis pantalones cortos... Genial.

Con un suspiro de resignación, encontré a Emmett esperándome a un lado. Al menos, tuvo la decencia de no burlarse de mí por lucir como un desastre. Truenos y relámpagos sacudieron el puente que tuvimos que tomar para cruzar desde el estacionamiento al edificio, y podría haber caminado un poco más rápido de lo habitual. Emmett apenas había abierto la puerta para mí cuando las luces del interior del edificio se encendieron y apagaron por un segundo.

Las luces en el pasillo parpadearon dos veces más a medida que caminamos al ascensor. Luego volvieron a parpadear al mismo tiempo que el grandote presionaba el botón.

Hice una pausa, observando el pasillo desierto.

—¿Deberíamos tomar las escaleras?

Me dio una mirada de soslayo que dijo lo que estaba pensando: _eres una idiota, Isabella_. En cambio, verbalmente pronunció:

—Estoy muy cansado.

Oh. Uh.

—Bueno.

Antes de que pudiera pensar mucho más sobre las consecuencias de montar en un ascensor durante una tormenta, las puertas se abrieron. Una pareja ya estaba dentro y se movieron a la esquina para darnos espacio cuando entramos. No me perdí la forma en que los ojos del hombre se abrieron cuando Emmett se apoyó contra la esquina opuesta a donde estaban, al otro lado de las puertas. Puse mi espalda contra la pared más cercana a él.

—¿Qué piso, grandote?

—Seis.

Al pulsar el botón, las luces parpadearon de nuevo cuando las puertas se cerraron. La cautela hizo que mi estómago se revolviera mientras el ascensor subía. Las luces parpadearon una vez más antes que el ascensor se sacudiera, deteniéndose y hundiéndonos en una oscuridad total.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_

Mierda.

Puta jodida mierda.

Intenté parpadear mientras la otra mujer en el ascensor chillaba, y su pareja preguntó:

—¿Qué demonios?

No había ni siquiera una luz de emergencia encendida.

Todo estaba negro como la noche.

¿No debería haber una luz de reserva?

El pánico se apoderó de mi garganta al instante. Está bien, se adueñó de todo mi cuerpo, tensando todos mis músculos tan fuerte que dolía. En el tiempo que me llevó respirar, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Me obligué a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, ignorando a la pareja susurrando en la esquina.

Está bien. De acuerdo.

Todo estaba bien.

 _Todo estaría bien,_ me dije.

Estaba bien.

Era solo una pequeña interrupción debido a la tormenta; grandes edificios como éste tenían generadores de reserva que iniciarían en cualquier momento.

¿Verdad?

Empecé a tocar la pared junto a mí para encontrar los botones del panel, relajando mi toque hasta que sentí un pequeño hueco en el metal, notando todo el perímetro de éste. Tenía forma rectangular, donde supuse que un teléfono de emergencia tenía que estar. _Los ascensores tenían líneas de emergencia..._ pensé. El pestillo se abrió con facilidad y agarré el pequeño teléfono del interior. No podía ver ni una sola cosa, y al tocar alrededor, no había ninguna almohadilla de cualquier tipo para llamar. No había ni siquiera un tono de marcado. El ascensor no se movía. Las luces no se encendían.

Sostuve el teléfono contra la oreja, pero no había ruido de ningún tipo en el otro extremo.

No había electricidad en absoluto. La electricidad tenía que haberse ido por completo.

Mi estómago pareció caer hasta mis rodillas.

Estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver mis dedos cuando los subí cerca de mi rostro. Podía escuchar mi respiración volverse cada vez más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba, sentí mi pecho comenzar a jadear en respiraciones rápidas e inquietas que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Pero el zumbido que estaba esperando, el que marcaba que la electricidad volvía, no hizo su aparición después de un minuto. No volvió después de tres o cuatro minutos tampoco, y el miedo que había estado tratando de ignorar, me aferró con sus duras y ávidas garras con más fuerza.

—¿Isabella?

 _Oh, mierda, oh, mierda, oh, mierda._

No podía respirar. No podía respirar. No podía respirar.

No podía pensar.

—Isabella. —Se oyó la voz de Emmett de nuevo, en voz baja, estricta y tensa en el pequeño espacio—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Cerré los ojos con más fuerza, luchando contra ello, luchando contra ello, luchando contra ello.

—Nada. —Creo que logré decir.

 _Detente, detente, detente, detente, detente. Relájate. Todo está bien. Todo está bien. Estás en un ascensor. Estás bien._

No estaba bien. No estaba ni un poco cerca de estar bien.

Tenía asma. ¿Desde cuándo tenía asma?

Una mano me tocó el hombro justo cuando ciegamente coloqué de nuevo el teléfono donde estaba y moví mis manos por mi estómago y muslos hasta que estaba encorvada, sujetando mis rodillas como si de eso dependiera salvar mi vida.

 _Piensa, Isabella. Piensa._

—Eres Emmett Mccarty, ¿verdad? —La voz masculina que habló sonaba como un zumbido de fondo.

—Sí —respondió Emmett en su conocido gruñido bajo, su tono no invitaba a hacer otra observación. La mano en mi hombro se apretó cuando luché contra un jadeo en busca de aire—. Isabella —repitió mi nombre.

 _Respira, respira, respira._

Pero no podía. Estaba entrando en pánico. Apreté las rodillas más duro con las palmas de mis manos y, de alguna manera, me las arreglé para aspirar una bocanada de aire rabioso.

Piensa.

Estaba bien. El ascensor no era tan pequeño. Las luces iban a volver a encenderse con el tiempo. Jadeé fuertemente.

—Siéntate —siseó Emmett, la mano en mi hombro poniendo la suficiente presión como para no molestarme en pelear mientras caía de rodillas.

¡Mis llaves! Toqueteé los bolsillos de la sudadera con capucha de Emmett, y finalmente encontré el bulto duro que estaba buscando en el bolsillo derecho. Saqué mis llaves y me aferré al liso tubo metálico que había tenido en mi llavero desde siempre. El pequeño botón en la parte posterior hizo clic en su lugar... y nada.

No funcionó.

¡Mi teléfono! Empecé a dar palmaditas alrededor de mis bolsillos cuando recordé ver a Emmett dejar mi teléfono en el posavasos en mi auto. Un temor helado me invadió.

—Cálmate —exigió Emmett en la oscuridad.

 _Estás bien. Estás bien. Estás bien. Estás en un ascensor. Estás bien_ , me recordé.

—Isabella. —Sentí el calor radiante de su cuerpo contra mis rodillas—. Estás bien —afirmó sobre mis salvajes pantalones.

Estaba demasiado aterrada para sentir vergüenza por no ser capaz de respirar. Sin duda alguna, no podía abrir la boca para hablar bien, mucho menos poder doblar mis piernas porque él me lo ordenara.

Otra mano se unió a la primera y se enroscó grande y consumidora sobre mis hombros.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró Emmett en voz baja y grave en el ascensor oscuro.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó la voz masculina desconocida en el otro lado del ascensor—. ¿Está bien?

—Respira profundo. —Sus pulgares amasaron mis hombros, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta del extraño—. Respira.

¿Respirar? Lo intenté, pero entraba y salía como un sofoco.

—A través de la nariz... vamos. Dentro. Fuera por la boca. Cálmate. —Esos grandes pulgares hicieron pequeños círculos, casi furiosos, sobre mí—. Respira lento. Lento. Inhala por la nariz, exhala por la boca. —Si hubiera sido cualquier otra situación, habría estado sorprendida por su tono calmado y frío. Gentil y sin prisas. Muy diferente de la persona que me había gritado cuando se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal—. Estás bien —ordenó Emmett con un apretón de los guantes que llamaba manos—. Cálmate. Ya lo tienes. —Me guió a través de la siguiente respiración entrecortada—. Estoy aquí. —Su aliento se derramó sobre mi mejilla mientras sus palmas ahuecaban mis brazos—. No voy a ninguna parte sin ti. —Apretó, sus palabras resonando en mis oídos—. No estás sola.

Estaba bien. Estaba bien.

Tomé unas inhalaciones bruscas para tomar una buena bocanada de aire sin que pareciera que estaba luchando por no ahogarme. Tan pronto como pude, moví mis doloridas rodillas para sentarme, llevando mis piernas contra mi pecho.

—Respira, respira, respira —ordenó Emmett.

No podía obligarme a abrir los ojos, pero estaba bien. Todavía estaba temblando, pero podría vivir con eso siempre y cuando pudiera conseguir oxígeno en mis pulmones. _Inhala por la nariz, exhala por la boca,_ como el grandote había dicho. Mi respiración era más aguda de lo que debería haber sido, pero allí estaba.

—¿Lo lograste? —Emmett comenzó a moverse, su rodilla golpeando mi pie mientras sentía que se sentaba a mi lado.

—Sí —dije sin aire, poniendo mi frente sobre mis rodillas.

Estaba bien. Estaba bien.

Mi cuerpo dio una sacudida casi violenta que decía lo contrario.

Estaba bien. Estaba bien. Una respiración dentro, una respiración fuera. Apreté los ojos. No estaba sola. Como para asegurarme de ello, mi mano se deslizó sobre mi regazo y por mi muslo hasta que rocé el lado de la cadera de Emmett. Mis dedos tocaron el borde de su camiseta y pellizqué el material fino entre mis dedos.

No estaba sola. Estaba bien. Me estremecí con un suspiro mientras mis bíceps se contrajeron.

—¿Mejor?

—Un poco —dije, frotando mis dedos sobre el dobladillo cosido de su camiseta. _Deja de ser un bebé. No te estás muriendo. Estás bien_. Me obligué a abrir los ojos y levanté la cabeza hasta que cayó hacia atrás a la pared detrás de mí. No podía ver una sola cosa, pero estaba bien.

Estaba bien.

Solté una profunda exhalación y respiré por la boca, calmada, calmada, más calmada. En ese momento, la otra pareja en el ascensor había recurrido a susurrar tan bajo que no podía molestarme siquiera en entender lo que decían. Emmett, por el contrario, estaba familiarmente silencioso, su respiración profunda y estable me decía que no estaba en absoluto afectado por lo que demonios estaba pasando con el clima y el ascensor.

Por otra parte, si no estuviera tan aterrorizada de los espacios oscuros y pequeños, nada de esta mierda sería un gran problema tampoco. No era que fuéramos a estar atrapados en el interior para siempre y ni que el ascensor de repente fuera a caer en picado y que todos moriríamos.

Eso esperaba.

El ascensor dio un fuerte tirón y la mujer gritó cuando las luces en el techo destellaron brillantes por un precioso segundo antes de apagarse de nuevo.

Que se joda esto.

Con habilidades que ni siquiera sabía que poseía, me moví, deslizándome sobre la rodilla de Emmett y en su regazo tan rápido que no tenía idea de que incluso lo hubiera hecho, porque si hubiera pensado en ello, no había manera en el infierno en que lo hubiese hecho. _De ninguna jodida manera_. Pero la cuestión era que sí lo había hecho.

Estaba en el regazo de Emmett. Él tenía las piernas cruzadas a ambos lados de mí, cada uno de sus musculosos muslos envolviendo mis caderas, con su barbilla justo detrás de mi oreja. Me estremecí.

Detrás de mí, Emmett se enderezó; debajo de mi culo, sus muslos se apretaron y tensaron.

Fue entonces cuando sentí vergüenza.

—Lo siento —me disculpé, ya levantándome para quitarme de encima.

—Cállate —dijo mientras sus manos se posaban en mis rodillas desnudas, poniéndome sobre él, con mi espalda contra la pared sólida de su pecho y me di cuenta en ese momento que su camiseta estaba mojada por la lluvia. No me importaba. Debajo de mí, sus piernas se relajaron, mi parte inferior posándose encima de sus pies.

Era como estar sentada en un puf. Un grande y firme puf ligeramente húmedo que respiraba... y tenía dos manos ahuecando mis rodillas desnudas. Inmediata y patéticamente, dejé escapar un largo y profundo suspiro y me relajé en el cobijo de Emmett. Uno de sus pulgares frotó la piel sensible en el interior de mi rodilla, solo una rápida caricia en forma de círculo que me hizo soltar otro suspiro.

El grandote tarareó en la concha mi oreja, su aliento era cálido y demasiado reconfortante.

—¿Quieres decirme de qué se trataba? —preguntó en un susurro.

—En realidad, no —murmuré, juntando las manos en mi regazo.

Hizo un pequeño sonido de burla, pero no dijo nada por un momento hasta que:

—Estás sentada encima de mí. Creo que me lo debes.

Traté de apartarme de nuevo, a pesar de que en realidad no quería hacerlo, pero esas manos enormes me aferraron aún más, esta vez con los dedos extendidos, cubriendo mis rodillas y parte de mis muslos.

—Para. Estoy bromeando —comentó.

¿Bromeando? ¿Emmett? Dejando que mi cabeza cayera hacia adelante, mantuve los ojos cerrados y respiré.

—Tengo miedo de la oscuridad. —Como si no fuera completamente obvio.

Ni siquiera dejó escapar un solo suspiro.

—Sí, entendí eso. Te hubiera dado mi teléfono para utilizar como una linterna, pero la batería murió después de hablar contigo.

—Oh. Gracias de todos modos. —Me obligué a dejar salir otra profunda exhalación—. Realmente tengo miedo a la oscuridad, como la oscuridad que hay aquí cuando no puedo ver nada. Desde que era una niña —le expliqué tensamente.

—¿Por qué? —intervino.

—¿Por qué, qué?

Hizo ese ruido de exasperación particularmente suyo.

—¿Por qué tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

Quería preguntarle si realmente quería saber, pero por supuesto que lo hacía. No necesariamente quería decirle, no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero tenía un punto. Era una mujer de veintiséis años de edad sentada en su regazo después de haber estado a punto de tener un ataque de pánico porque las luces se habían apagado. Supongo que en cierto modo se lo debía.

—Es estúpido. Sé que es estúpido. ¿De acuerdo? Cuando tenía cinco años, mis hermanas —aunque estoy bastante segura de que ahora culparía a Susie la principal autora intelectual del incidente—, me encerraron en un armario…

—¿Es por eso que tienes miedo? —Tuvo el nervio de burlarse antes de que continuara:

—… con las luces apagadas durante dos días —finalicé.

No solo reaccionó la voz de Emmett, parecía que todo su cuerpo también lo hizo. Poco a poco, lo que se sentía como desde los dedos de sus pies y hacia arriba, se tornó sólido como una roca.

—¿Sin comida ni agua?

El hecho de que pensó en ese pequeño detalle no se me escapó. Esa fue la parte de mierda. Al menos, ahora pensaba que esa era la parte de mierda de la historia.

—Me dejaron agua y barras de caramelo. Patatas fritas. —Esas perras, incluso a los siete, ocho y nueve, ya habían sido malvadas. Lo habían planeado. Planearon encerrarme allí porque no querían cuidarme mientras nuestra madre no estaba. _No habían querido jugar conmigo_ , por el amor de Dios. Se habían burlado al salir por la puerta antes de dejarme.

Me estremecí, aunque realmente preferiría no haberlo hecho.

—¿Dónde estaba tu madre? —preguntó en ese tono espeluznante, calmado.

No estaba segura de por qué estos recuerdos que había apartado durante tanto tiempo y volvieron repentinamente, me hacían sentir una herida cruda y abierta. No pude controlar la respiración larga que dejé escapar.

—Creo que estaba saliendo con alguien en aquel entonces. Podría haber sido el padre de mi hermano pequeño. No recuerdo muy bien. Estuvo dentro y fuera de nuestras vidas durante algunos años. Todo lo que sé con certeza era que no estaba en casa en ese entonces. —A veces, desaparecía durante unos días, pero esa fue mi carga a soportar.

—¿Quién te dejó salir?

—Ellas lo hicieron. —Desbloquearon la puerta y se burlaron de mí por ser un bebé y orinarme. Me había tomado una hora obligarme a salir de allí.

—¿Que pasó después de eso? —Seguía hablando con esa voz sin esfuerzo y paciente que gritaba "mal" en la parte superior de sus pulmones.

La vergüenza y la rabia me hicieron temblar.

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—No.

—¿Le dijiste a tu madre?

—Por supuesto que le dije a mi madre. Fue su armario en el que me pusieron. Tuvo que hacer que cambiaran la alfombra porque olía muy mal. —Yo había olido tan mal. Mis manos habían estado en tan mal estado de golpear la puerta y mi voz tan ronca de gritarles que me dejaran salir... o al menos que encendieran la luz del armario... o si no podían encender la luz del armario, que activaran la luz del dormitorio... en vano. Nunca supe a ciencia cierta lo que habían hecho en esos dos días que estuve allí y, francamente, no me importaba en absoluto.

No lo hacía. Debido a que los niños pequeños no deben ser dejados solos, para empezar.

Su pecho comenzó a inflarse contra mi espalda, como si le resultara difícil respirar.

—¿No le hizo nada a tus hermanas?

Quería meterme dentro de mí misma. El tono que estaba usando pasó a mis nervios, tirando de los lados de la herida de puñalada, llamada mi infancia, dejándola muy abierta para su inspección. Me hizo sentir pequeña.

—No. Les gritó, pero eso fue todo. Es decir, se quedó en casa uno o dos meses después de eso —ese fue uno de los momentos que recordaba que estuviera sobria en su mayoría—, y dormí con ella todas las noches. Después de eso, moví mis cosas y compartí habitación con mi hermano pequeño. —Había empezado a cerrar la puerta de la habitación después de eso también.

Las yemas de los dedos sobre mis rodillas amasaron por un segundo, pero apostaría mi vida a que fue un gesto inconsciente, sobre todo porque su respiración entrecortada no había desaparecido.

—Tengo que dormir con una luz encendida —admití, sintiendo su pecho inflarse detrás de mí. Tonta, tonta, tonta—. No sé por qué te lo he contado. No te burles de mí.

Hubo una pausa. Una vacilación antes de:

—No lo haré —prometió sin esfuerzo—. Me preguntaba por qué tenías tantas en tu apartamento y habitación.

 _Sabía_ que lo había notado.

—Por favor, no le digas a Jasper. No podría soportar que se escondiera debajo de la cama mientras duermo para asustarme.

—No lo haré. —Las palmas de sus manos acunaron mis rodillas. La parte interior de sus brazos parecía enmarcar mis hombros y brazos. Su respiración era baja, pero no tan constante en mi oído—. No es estúpido que tengas miedo. No debes sentir vergüenza. Son todos los demás los que deberían avergonzarse de sí mismos.

La única manera en la que me las arreglé para responder era con un asentimiento que no estaba segura de que hubiera visto. Otro aliento ruidoso salió de mi pecho como una ráfaga y toqué un parche de piel en algún lugar alrededor de su rodilla mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—Gracias por ayudarme a calmarme, grandote. No he enloquecido, como siempre.

—No te preocupes. —Fue lo único que murmuró en respuesta.

Mantuve mi mano en su pierna, mis dedos contra los gruesos vellos oscuros que cubrían sus piernas. Mi respiración sonaba demasiado fuerte, mi corazón seguía latiendo un poco raro, mientras que el de Emmett era suave y apenas audible. Me concentré en la inhalación y exhalación de mis pulmones.

La otra mujer en el ascensor dijo entre dientes:

—Esto apesta.

Sí. Realmente lo hacía.

El silencio se comió los minutos y dejé que mi espalda se aflojara, la parte superior de ella tocando los pectorales de Emmett. La parte interior de sus brazos me acunaron. Su respiración era tan uniforme que me daba sueño.

El ascensor dio un tirón que me hizo abrir los ojos en reacción mientras la iluminación parpadeó dos veces y se quedó. La mujer en el otro lado chilló, pero yo ni siquiera pude sentirme ni remotamente asustada. Solo me importaba la iluminación.

Y fue en ese momento, al no estar hundida en la oscuridad, que finalmente fui testigo con mis propios ojos de la vista de mí sentada sobre Emmett. Dos piernas largas y musculosas me rodeaban, tan largas que las rodillas sobresalían mucho más de donde terminaban las mías. Dos tríceps musculosos sobresalían a ambos lados de mis brazos, como si fueran mis guardaespaldas. Pero fueron las grandes manos sobre mí, las muñecas apuntaladas con tan poco esfuerzo en mis muslos, las que hicieron algo en mí reaccionar.

Me estaba abrazando. Para todos los efectos, Emmett me abrazaba. Envolviéndome.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, me tragué esa cosa desplazándose desde mi estómago a mi garganta, y esbocé una nerviosa y un poco tímida sonrisa sobre mi hombro. Excepto que cuando mi mirada se posó en el rostro de Emmett, estaba tan serio... tan condenadamente serio. Eso borró mi sonrisa.

El ascensor dio otro tirón y, casi de inmediato, el teléfono en la pared empezó a sonar.

Con un ligero golpe a mi rodilla, Emmett me levantó y me movió a un lado, como si mi peso fuera nada para él, y definitivamente no era nada. Se puso de pie y extendió la mano hacia la pared, tomando el teléfono de la base. Su mirada se desvió hacia mí en el proceso, esos rasgos ultra serios me hicieron sentir como si hubiera hecho algo malo, de repente.

—Sí... Ya era hora... Sí. —Así de simple, colgó, probablemente en el medio de la conversación—. Faltan como unos quince minutos.

Llevé mis piernas hasta mi pecho, mis brazos alrededor de ellas, y asentí a su comentario. No se sentó de nuevo; en cambio, Emmett se apoyó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Un tobillo sobre el otro.

Menos de diez minutos más tarde, un fuerte ruido resonó en el ascensor y lo siguiente que supe, fue que se estaba moviendo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron finalmente, dos empleados del edificio estaban allí de pie, preguntando si estábamos bien, pero Emmett caminó directamente pasándolos como si no estuvieran allí.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó uno de los empleados.

¿Estaba bien? No lo había estado, pero no iba a decir nada. Sobre todo, estaba un poco avergonzada por haberme asustado y por no saber qué diablos significaba la mirada en el rostro de Emmett cuando la luz había vuelto.

—¿Vienes? —me preguntó el grandote desde donde estaba esperando.

Ahí estaba el hombre que conocía.

—Cálmate, rayito de sol. Ya voy.

Sus labios se movieron de una manera que me dijo que no le gustaba mucho lo de "rayito de sol", pero lo más importante, sabía que no me importaba que lo odiara.

—Vamos. Le pagan por hora y ya llegamos tarde.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta encontrar lo que buscábamos. Se trataba de una puerta de cristal con marco de madera con grabados en la parte delantera y una placa en la pared de la derecha al lado, que indicaba que esta era la oficina del abogado.

Elegantes y hermosos muebles de madera en tonos cálidos de color marrón y verde nos dieron la bienvenida. Me percaté de nuevo en ese momento que lucía como una cualquiera de quince años de edad en una sudadera de tamaño gigante que me hacía parecer como si no tuviera nada de ropa debajo. Emmett no se veía mucho mejor; su camiseta estaba pegada, llevaba pantalones cortos negros, que iban más allá de sus rodillas, y tenía puestas sus zapatillas. La diferencia era que no le importaba un comino como lucía.

Justo enfrente de las puertas, una mujer mayor detrás de un escritorio nos sonrió.

—¿Puedo ayudarles? —preguntó.

—Sí. Teníamos una cita con Jenks. Soy el que llamó para decir que llegaría tarde —explicó Emmett.

Eso cambió todo.

—Oh, señor Mccarty. Cierto. Un momento, por favor. El problema con la luz hizo que su reunión se retrasara.

El problema con la luz. Emmett y yo nos miramos el uno al otro.

No pude evitarlo, sobre todo ahora que estábamos fuera del ascensor del terror, reí y dejé que una sonrisa incontrolable tomara el control.

Las poco utilizadas esquinas de su boca subieron solo un poco —solo un jodido poco— pero era lo que era. Había sonreído. Jodidamente me sonrió. De nuevo. Y era tan magnífica como lo había sido la primera vez.

Cuando tomamos un asiento para esperar, volvió ese gran cuerpo hacia un lado y me inmovilizó en el lugar.

—¿Qué significa esa expresión en tu rostro?

Extendí mi mano y toqué los lados de mi boca y mejillas, encontrando que, sí, estaba atontada. No sonriendo. Atontada.

Me había sonreído. ¿Había alguna otra reacción posible en el mundo?

—Nada.

Sus párpados bajaron.

—Parece que estás drogada.

Eso borró mi no sonrisa de mi rostro.

—Me gusta tu sonrisa. Eso es todo.

El tipo grande me lanzó una mirada agria.

—Me haces sentir como un gruñón.

—No es mi intención. Es una bonita sonrisa. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo.

La expresión de mal humor en su rostro no me aseguró nada. Finalmente, cuando me senté recta, pasó el brazo sobre el respaldo de mi silla. Esperando hasta que la mujer en el mostrador estuvo hablando por teléfono, dije en voz baja:

—¿Qué, exactamente, estamos haciendo aquí?

—Quiere repasar alguna información conmigo —explicó.

 _¿No podría el abogado solo enviárnoslo por correo electrónico?_ , me pregunté, pero no lo dije en voz alta.

—Así que, ¿no puedo esperar aquí?

—No.

Me removí y bajé la voz aún más.

—El abogado piensa que esto es real, ¿verdad?

—Es fraude sino.

Maldita sea. Me hundí en mi asiento, el calor puro de su antebrazo rozando la parte superior de mi cuello. Esa maldita palabra envió miedo corriendo por mi columna vertebral. No quería ir a la cárcel.

Como si estuviera leyendo mi mente, Emmett susurró:

—Nada va a suceder. Nadie va a creer que esto no es real.

No sabía de dónde sacaba su confianza, pero yo necesitaba encontrar alguna.

Por suerte, no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que la puerta que llevaba de la sala de espera a la oficina se abrió. Una pareja salió, demasiado ocupados hablando en un idioma que sonaba como alemán para prestarnos atención.

Al parecer, era hora del espectáculo.

Un segundo después de ponernos de pie, la recepcionista nos hizo un gesto hacia delante. Tomé la mano de Emmett y le di un leve apretón.

Apretó la mía de vuelta.

* * *

 **Hola, les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Como odio adpatar la parte de las hermanas de Bella.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten**

 **Nos leemos**


	21. Capitulo 20

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

—¡Jasper! ¿Ya estás listo? —grité por el pasillo mientras metía mi talón en la zapatilla.

—¡Me estoy poniendo las zapatillas, señora Mccarty!

Idiota.

—Te espero abajo —dije mientras me ponía la otra zapatilla.

—Bien —gritó justo cuando llegué a las escaleras. Las bajé y fui a la cocina, encontré a Emmett sentado en la barra del desayuno con un gran vaso de algo marrón y fétido mirando dentro de él; hubiera apostado mi riñón a que tenía alguna clase de frijol y vegetal en eso.

Yendo a la nevera para tomar agua antes de comenzar nuestra carrera, pregunté sobre mi hombro:

—Grandote, ¿quieres algo del refrigerador ahora que estoy aquí?

—No, gracias.

Era la tarde del lunes después de que los Three Hundreds tuvieran un juego fuera. El pobre tipo había llegado a casa desde Maryland a las cuatro de la mañana y había tenido que salir de la cama a las nueve para reunirse con el equipo de entrenadores, luego tuvo que sentarse en una reunión tras otra. Su lenguaje corporal expresaba lo agotado que estaba. ¿Cómo podría no estarlo?

Llené medio vaso con agua y me lo bebí. Al otro lado de la habitación, Emmett finalmente apartó su atención del rompecabezas que estaba terminando en el momento, y preguntó:

—¿A dónde van ustedes dos?

—A correr.

—¿Por qué va contigo? —preguntó planamente, con un ceño frunciéndose entre sus cejas. Sus largos dedos parecían tragarse la pieza del rompecabezas en su mano.

—Lo convencí de que fuera al maratón conmigo. —¿Era de verdad la primera vez que nos veía irnos?

Algo de lo que dije debió haberle intrigado porque su cabeza se alzó y lo que parecía el inicio de una sonrisa se apoderó de su boca.

—¿Va a correr un maratón?

Bueno, eso sonaba insultante incluso a mis oídos. El hecho de que Jasper entrara a la cocina en el momento en que Emmett comenzó su pregunta, no ayudó para nada a la situación. Arrugó su nariz mientras le lanzaba una fija mirada a su ex compañero de equipo.

—Sí.

—Tienes la peor resistencia para el cardio que he visto en mi vida —exclamó el señor No Tengo Habilidades Sociales, para nada avergonzado de haber sido escuchado.

No podía estar en desacuerdo con él en eso. Considerando que Jasper era un atleta elite, las primeras veces que habíamos ido a correr juntos fue como ir con un clon de mí misma durante esos dos primeros meses después de que había decidido que quería empezar a entrenar. No había sido capaz de terminar esos tres kilómetros sin un severo dolor de rodillas y jadeo, y había pensado que era bastante buena.

Jasper, por el otro lado, lo hizo parecer como si lo estuviera llevando por el desierto del Mojave descalzo y sin agua.

—Claro que no —discutió—. ¿Por qué estás asintiendo, Isa?

Detuve lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sí tienes… ¡Ay! No tienes que pellizcarme. —Fulminé a quien pensé era mi amigo, de repente de pie a mi lado—. Sí tienes una terrible resistencia. Tu respiración era peor que la mía.

—Puedo hacer un maratón si quiero. —Las mejillas de Jasper se pusieron ligeramente rosas mientras intentaba alejarme de él para evitar ser pellizcada de nuevo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tu respiración ya está jadeante en este momento. —Lo golpeé en la espalda, evitando su mano un segundo después—. Terminemos con esto —dije, asegurándome de que estaba al menos a unos cinco pasos de él todo el tiempo—. Déjame ir al baño antes, _Forrest Gump._

Jasper se rió, medio arremetiendo contra mí otra vez.

Salté hacia atrás. Casualmente noté a Emmett en mi visión periférica mirándome. Específicamente a mis piernas. Mis calzas estaban todas sucias y tuve que buscar un par de pantalones cortos de mi cajón que no había usado en años. Eran demasiado ajustados y muy cortos, y tuve que ponerme una camiseta ancha para que el elástico enterrándose en mi estómago y mis caderas no fuera obvio. Había perdido casi seis kilos desde que había empezado a correr, pero todavía no tenía nada parecido a abdominales.

Así que estuve un poco sorprendida cuando esas gruesas cejas se fruncieron, su mirada concentrada.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu pierna, Bella?

Había usado faldas y vestidos alrededor de él en un par de ocasiones cuando trabajé para él. Siempre había supuesto que simplemente no le había importado dónde me había hecho la cicatriz que pasaba desde arriba de mi rodilla hasta debajo de ésta. Demonios, había estado usando pantalones cortos cuando nos habíamos quedado atrapados juntos en el elevador y me senté en su regazo después de eso. Tuvo su mano en mi rodilla. ¿Cómo no lo había notado?

Ahora me di cuenta que ni siquiera había mirado.

No me importaba que no fuera bonita y jamás había intentado ocultarla. Era mi medalla de honor. Mi recordatorio diario de todo el dolor físico por el que pasé, toda la rabia que tuve que tener bajo control y lo que había hecho con ésta. Había terminado la escuela. Me había recuperado. Había conseguido mi meta de crear mi propio negocio y me aventuré por mi cuenta. Nadie más tuvo que hacerlo por mí más que yo. Había ahorrado. Había trabajado. Había perseverado. Yo. Nadie más.

Y si pude hacer todo eso, cuando estuve fuerte y cuando estuve débil, podría recordarlo y dejar que me guiara. Mi rodilla adolorida jamás me dejaba olvidar por lo que habíamos pasado en los últimos ocho años.

Salí de la cocina porque la verdad era demasiado grande.

—Me golpeó un auto.

Por lo general, no les decía a las personas que era mi hermana quien había estado conduciendo.

Para cuando Jasper y yo salimos de la casa, el sol había empezado a bajar por el horizonte. Trotamos a ritmo constante durante nueve kilómetros en una dirección antes de dar la vuelta para volver a casa. Los últimos tres kilómetros de camino a casa los usábamos para enfriarnos. Después de recuperar el aire, el gran tejano abruptamente resopló y preguntó:

—¿Cómo demonios Emmett no se había dado cuenta de tu rodilla hasta ahora?

Dejé salir una risa.

—Estaba preguntándome exactamente la misma cosa.

—Dios, Isa, creo que la noté la primera vez que comenzaste a trabajar para él. —Negó—. No se da cuenta de cosas que no tienen que ver con el fútbol a menos que le golpeen en el rostro.

Era cierto.

Entonces, dijo:

—Como tú.

Y fue como si algo se estrellara contra mis hombros. No necesariamente algo malo, pero la verdad era como una boa. Podía ser esta serpiente pesada que podía envolverse alrededor de tu cuello hasta matarte, o podía ser una boa de plumas, un bonito y divertido accesorio en tu vida. En este caso, iba a obligarme a tomar la verdad en la forma de la bonita versión con plumas. Ya había enfrentado la realidad y la realidad era la que Emmett me había admitido: no me había apreciado hasta que me fui.

Era lo que era. No podías obligar a alguien a preocuparse por ti o amarte. Sabía eso demasiado bien.

Pero Emmett era un hombre que solo amaba una cosa, y si no eras esa única cosa, qué mal. Era lo único que había conocido por mucho tiempo, no había mirado a nada de lo demás que lo rodeaba. Podía aceptar que nada más estaba tan cerca de ser tan importante como el fútbol. Lo que no era capaz de entender era lo que Charlie había dicho sobre los abuelos de Emmett y el sufrimiento por el que había pasado cuando los perdió. Ni siquiera los había mencionado frente a mí. Pero supongo que solo era la forma en que era.

Aunque ahora, a su propia manera, sabía que se preocupaba por mí. Eso decía algo, ¿verdad? No creía que estuviera pensando exageradamente o haciendo las cosas más grandes de lo que necesitaba. Simplemente estaba tomando lo que podía y sin transformarlo en algo que no era.

Podía vivir con eso.

Así que me encogí de hombros hacia Jasper.

—Sí, exactamente. Simplemente está demasiado concentrado que no le importa nada más. Lo entiendo. —Lo hacía.

Con un gran suspiro, Jasper resopló.

—Está funcionándole. Es el único en el equipo que es un All-Pro (N/A: Es el mejor jugador de cierta posición durante una temporada en la NFL) —La forma de su boca después de que terminó de hablar hizo que una agridulce sensación pasara por mi corazón. No pude evitar pensar: _Pobre Jasper_.

Así que lo golpeé en el brazo.

—Deja de lloriquear. Solo tienes veintiocho. Ese quarterback jugó hasta que tuvo casi cuarenta, ¿verdad?

—Sí… bueno. Así es.

—¿Ves? —Eso era suficiente por ahora, ¿verdad? Pasé a cambiar de tema—. ¿Vas a hacer algo para Halloween?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿A dónde vas?

Me detuve en la puerta y levanté la calabaza tallada a mano con forma de cubeta que había comprado el día anterior, para que pudiera ver las tres bolsas de caramelos que había abierto y vaciado dentro.

—A ningún lado. Iba a sentarme afuera.

Sentado en lo que había empezado a considerar llamar su trono —la barra del desayuno—, el grandote tenía un rompecabezas frente a él. No sabía por qué pensaba que era tan lindo, pero lo era. De verdad, de verdad lo era. Esos grandes hombros siempre estaban encorvados mientras trabajaba en éstos y no necesitaba atraparlo distraído para saber que algunas veces sacaba su lengua por la esquina de su boca cuando de verdad estaba concentrado en eso. Ahora, en el día de Halloween, todo su cuerpo estaba girado de lado cuando me atrapó saliendo.

Los ojos de Emmett cayeron a mi cuerpo en lo que pensé que era la tercera vez desde que nos conocimos, e inclinó una gruesa ceja, con el rostro serio como una máscara de piedra.

—Estás muy vestida.

—Es un disfraz —dijo un poco demasiado consciente de mí misma—. Para la noche de brujas. —Por cierto, amaba Halloween. Aparte de Navidad, era mi festividad favorita. Los disfraces, las decoraciones, los niños y el dulce… había sido amor desde el primer treinta y uno de octubre que podía recordar.

Emmett inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

—¿Qué se supone que eres?

¿Era en serio? Miré mi disfraz, pensando que había hecho un trabajo muy bueno al armarlo hace tres años cuando lo había usado por última vez en la fiesta de un amigo. El overol, la camisa amarilla, la gafa de un solo ojo presionada en mi frente. Era obvio.

—Un minion.

"El Muro de Winnipeg" parpadeó.

—¿Qué demonios es un minion?

—Un minion. _Mi villano favorito_. —Parpadeé cuando se quedó en silencio—. ¿Nada?

—Jamás la vi.

Blasfemia. Hubiera preguntado si era en serio, pero sabía que sí lo era. Lo miré fijamente.

—Es una de las películas más bellas de todo el universo —le expliqué lentamente, esperando que estuviera bromeando.

Negó, sus ojos parpadeando lentamente de nuevo.

—Jamás escuché de eso.

—Ni siquiera sé qué decirte y, al mismo tiempo, no estoy segura de porqué estoy sorprendida de que jamás hayas escuchado de ella —dije—. No tienes ni idea de lo que te has estado perdiendo, grandote. Es probablemente la película animada más bonita después de _Buscando a Nemo_.

—Dudo mucho eso. —Pero no dijo que no había escuchado de _Buscando a Nemo_. Eso era algo.

—Tengo el DVD en mi cuarto, tómalo.

Antes de que pudiera responder, un golpe sonó en la puerta y una descarga de alegría se disparó por mi pecho mientras tomaba la cubeta de dulces en mi mano y me preparaba para los niños pidiendo dulces al otro lado.

Dos pequeños niños que no podían tener más de seis años estaban en la puerta con trajes de tela verdaderamente elaborados.

—¡Truco o trato! —gritaron básicamente.

—Feliz Halloween —dije, mirando al pequeño Power Ranger y al Capitán América mientras dejaba un par de dulces en cada bolsa.

—¡Gracias! —gritaron simultáneamente antes de correr a los adultos de pie al final del camino de entrada esperándolos. Los adultos se despidieron con la mano y yo hice lo mismo antes de entrar en casa de nuevo.

—Estaré afuera —dije hacia Emmett, agarrando la silla plegable que había dejado junto a la puerta más temprano para esta ocasión.

Apenas me había acomodado en la silla en el pequeño patio de afuera cuando la puerta se abrió y las patas de una silla como la mía se asomaron, el tipo grande de casi dos metros con quien estaba casada apareció.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté mientras dejaba su silla a mi lado, más lejos de la puerta.

—Nada. —Me miró mientras se dejaba caer sobre la lona. Honestamente, una pequeña parte de mí estaba preocupada de que fuera a romper las costuras cuando se dejó caer, pero por algún milagro no lo hizo. Inclinándose hacia atrás, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró hacia la calle.

Y lo miré.

Jamás se sentaba afuera. Jamás. ¿Cuándo tendría el tiempo? ¿Y por qué lo haría?

—Bien —murmuré, moviendo mi atención de regreso a la calle para ver a un par de niños tres calles abajo. Todavía era temprano, casi las seis, así que no pensé mucho en la ausencia de los niños en las calles. Cuando era pequeña en mi barrio, serían las cinco de la tarde y las calles estarían llenas de los niños más pequeños primero, y para las ocho de la noche, los mayores estarían ocupados haciendo sus rondas. La mayoría de las casas en ese vecindario habían sido decoradas con las mejores habilidades —la nuestra jamás, sin embargo—, pero había sido _asombroso_. Todo el mundo estaba en ello.

Mi mamá realmente nunca nos compró disfraces, pero eso no nos detuvo ni a mi hermano menor ni a mí de disfrazarnos. Me había vuelto muy buena en hacer algo de la nada. Cada año, lloviera o relampagueara, nos disfrazábamos y salíamos con Angela, acompañados por sus padres.

Incluso en mi complejo de apartamentos, había unos pocos niños que se pasaron en los dos años que estuve ahí. Este, por otra parte, era un poco decepcionante, ¿pero quizás era muy temprano?

Me eché hacia atrás en mi silla y saqué un Kit Kat de la calabaza en mi regazo.

—Sí. —Me metí medio en la boca, dejándolo colgar como un cigarro—. Me gustan los disfraces y la imaginación. El dulce. Pero me gustan más que nada los disfraces.

Me miró brevemente.

—Eso puedo ver.

Me crucé de piernas y me giré ligeramente hacia él.

—¿Qué? No es como si estuviera vestida como una conejita sexy o una enfermera de la mansión Playboy ni nada de eso.

Su mirada permaneció al frente.

—¿No es lo que la mayoría de chicas hace?

—Algunas… _si no tienes imaginación_. Pfff. El año pasado, me disfracé de Goku. —Angela y yo habíamos ido a una de las fiestas de Halloween de sus amigos. Hice que se vistiera como Trunks.

Eso hizo que me mirara.

—¿Qué es un Goku?

Sí, tuve que agarrar los costados de la silla plegable mientras fijaba mi mirada en su rostro barbudo.

—Solamente es el segundo mejor luchador en la historia del Anime. Era un personaje de un programa llamado _"Dragonball"._ —Me di cuenta que estaba susurrando y gritando a la vez, y tosí—. Eran unos dibujos animados japoneses que amaba. ¿Jamás has oído de eso?

Esas gruesas cejas se fruncieron y un gran pie se cruzó sobre el otro mientras se estiraba en la pobre, pobre silla.

—¿Son unos dibujos animados… con luchadores?

—Luchadores intergalácticos —traté de atraerlo, alzando una ceja—. Como _Streetfighter_ , pero con una trama. Es épico.

Añadir la parte intergaláctica debió haber sido demasiado porque solo sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios es un luchador intergaláctico?

—Un luchador… —Lo miré y agarré dos dulces, pasándole unas golosinas Airhead porque sabía que era vegetariano—. Toma. Esto puede tomar un tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Tiene cola todo el tiempo? —Emmett tenía la misma chupeta Blow Pop up contra su labio que había sacado de la calabaza tallada después de terminarse el Airhead. Era o no posible que hubiera tenido que obligarme a no mirar su boca por más de un segundo o dos a la vez—. Eso parece estúpido. Alguien podría agarrarla y usarla en su contra.

El hecho de que estuviera pensando en un anime al que le tenía tanto aprecio, me tenía malditamente emocionada; solo debía tener cuidado de no mostrarlo en mi rostro.

—No, la pierde cuando crece —expliqué.

Habíamos estado hablando de _Dragonball_ durante la última hora. En ese tiempo, exactamente cuatro niños habían venido a nuestra casa por dulces, pero estaba demasiado ocupada explicando uno de mis programas favoritos en el mundo al señor No Tuve Una Infancia para de verdad preocuparme por eso.

Parpadeó mientras pensaba en mi explicación.

—¿Perdió su cola cuando llegó a la pubertad?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué importa? Es genética. A los chicos les crece vello en lugares cuando llegan a la pubertad; él puede perder su cola si quiere perderla. Solo tienes que verlo para entenderlo.

No se veía particularmente convencido.

—Después de eso, hay un "Dragonball Z" y GT, que son incluso mejores en mi opinión.

—¿Qué es eso?

—La serie cuando se hace más antigua. Tienen hijos y entonces sus hijos crecen para ser mejores que ellos.

Sus cejas se fruncieron y estaba muy segura de que su boca también.

—¿También tienes eso en DVD?

Sonreí.

—Tal vez.

Me miró de reojo, alzando la mano para rascarse su mejilla barbuda con los tres dedos que tenía libres.

—Tal vez tenga que verlo.

—Cuando quieras, grandote. Mi colección de vídeo es tu colección de vídeo.

Juro que asintió como si de verdad aceptara mi oferta.

Con un suspiro victorioso, giré mi atención a la calle para ver que estaba completamente vacía. Ni una sola alma andaba por nuestra cuadra o ninguna otra cuadra que alcanzara a ver. Algo hizo cosquillas en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, de verdad haciéndome pensar en la noche, en Emmett saliendo a sentarse conmigo.

Me mordí mis labios y pregunté lentamente:

—Probablemente sean todos los niños esta noche, ¿eh?

Levantó un hombro, sacando la chupeta de su boca.

—Eso parece.

Me puse de pie con el contenedor de dulces casi lleno y asegurándome de mantener la cabeza gacha mientras plegaba la silla. Algo se atoró en mi garganta.

—Los niños no salen a pedir dulces en este barrio, ¿verdad?

Emmett murmuró la no-respuesta más odiosa del mundo.

Y tuve mi respuesta.

No podía creer que hubiera tardado tanto en descubrirlo.

Él había sabido que los niños no salían a pedir dulces en este vecindario; su maldito vecindario vallado. Así que había salido para hacerme compañía. Qué tal eso. _Qué tal eso._

—¿Emmett?

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que no había niños aquí?

No se molestó en mirarme mientras iba dentro de la casa con su silla bajo un brazo.

—Parecías emocionada. No quería arruinártelo —admitió con una nota de timidez en su voz.

Bah, malditas patrañas.

Si había algo que pudiera haber dicho después de eso que hubiera sido apropiado, no tenía ni idea de qué podría haber sido. Pensé en el pequeño acto de bondad que había tenido mientras tomaba su silla y ponía ambas en el garaje mientras él iba al baño.

Mi estómago gruñó y me puse a aclarar algunos garbanzos y los sequé mientras mi mente vagaba a Emmett. Apareció en la cocina y se sentó a la mesa del desayuno, su amplia espalda curvándose sobre ésta mientras trabajaba en su rompecabezas tranquilo. Hice la cena —cuadruplicando lo que usualmente habría hecho para mí sola— y me dije que solo lo estaba haciendo porque había sido amable conmigo.

Ni siquiera iba a molestarme en preguntarle si tenía hambre. Siempre tenía hambre.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista treinta minutos después, serví dos platos y sostuve uno con tres veces más cantidad que el otro para él. Los ojos de Emmett miraron los míos mientras lo tomaba.

—Gracias.

Asentí.

—De nada. Voy a ver televisión mientras como mi cena. —Me dirigí hasta donde la sala de estar se encontraba con el pasillo que iba directo a la mitad de la casa.

—¿Quieres ver el programa de _Dragonball_?

Me detuve en seco cuando habló.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo luce un niñito con cola de mono que supuestamente puede patear traseros.

Mirando hacia atrás para asegurarme de que no estuviera bromeando, vi a Emmett sentado sobre el borde de su silla, listo para levantarse si aceptaba. Estuve anonadada por un segundo antes de reaccionar. Tuve que obligarme a no sonreír como una lunática.

—Es _Dragonball_ , grandote, y no tienes que decírmelo dos veces.

* * *

 **Y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, me alegra ver lo mucho que les esta gustando esta historia. Al adaptarla tenía muchas dudas porque se que no a todos les gustan las parejas no canon y ver que la disfrutan alegra bastante mis tardes.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten**

 **xoxo**


	22. Capitulo 21

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Estaba sentada ante mi ordenador cuando el primer rayo masivo cayó. La casa tembló. Las ventanas vibraron. El viento aulló, golpeando el lateral de la casa. El punto más alto de la tormenta que había visto en el canal del clima de la televisión había finalmente llegado.

Y me asusté, guardando mi trabajo tan rápido como pude para apagar mi ordenador.

Entonces, el siguiente rayo cayó, la luz brillaba afuera de mi ventana pareciendo irreal, se asemejaba más a una explosión nuclear que a un acto de la naturaleza. Las luces no tenían esperanza. Al igual que una vela apagándose, estaba ahí por un segundo y al siguiente no.

―¡Maldición! ―murmuré, yendo de mi escritorio hacia la cama, sin ver, moviendo mis manos para encontrar la mesita de noche. Mi rodilla la encontró primero, y maldije, tocando el lugar que estaba segura que ya se estaba convirtiendo en un hematoma con una mano y encontrando el cajón superior con la otra. No me tomó mucho encontrar la pequeña linterna LED dentro. Me aseguré que siempre estuviera en la esquina izquierda y, efectivamente, ahí estaba.

La encendí, respiré profundamente antes de regresar a la cama y me deslicé debajo de las sábanas. La linterna era lo mejor que el dinero podría comprar, quinientos lúmenes por un artefacto de quince centímetros de largo. Moví el haz luminoso hacia el techo y hacia la puerta abierta, escuchando que el viento soplaba más fuerte. Me estremecí.

No era como si no hubiese recibido una advertencia de que una tormenta estaba por venir. Había estado lloviendo constantemente durante algún tiempo, pero en lugar de alejarse, la tormenta solo se había vuelto más y más intensa. Genial.

Esto era tan estúpido. Odiaba tenerle tanto miedo a la oscuridad. Realmente lo hacía. Me hacía sentir como una niña tonta. Pero no importaba cuánto intenté decirme que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada...

No sirvió de nada.

Todavía temblaba. Mi respiración seguía atrapada en mi garganta. Quería que las luces se encendieran.

―¿Isabella? ¿Dónde estás? ―La voz áspera de Emmett procedía del pasillo. Apenas podía oír sus pasos mientras se mezclaban con el ruido exterior.

―En mi habitación ―grité, más débil de lo que nunca habría deseado ―. ¿Qué haces despierto? ―El dormilón se había ido a la cama en su hora habitual: nueve. Hace tres horas.

―El trueno me despertó. ―Otro gran destello de relámpagos iluminó el cuerpo que llenaba la puerta un momento después, y moví mi linterna hacia sus piernas. Sus piernas desnudas.

Solo estaba usando bóxers. No había una camiseta sobre su pecho. Emmett estaba parado en mi puerta con solo bóxers, su medallón alrededor de su cuello y músculos.

 _Muchos músculos._

Detente. Necesitaba parar esto inmediatamente.

―Jesús. ¿Qué tanto brilla esa cosa? Apúntalo hacia el suelo, ¿quieres? ―dijo en una voz que confirmaba que había estado dormido hace unos pocos minutos. Moví la luz hacia el techo en su lugar ―. ¿Estás bien?

―Estoy bien ―dije, incluso mientras un escalofrío innecesario recorrió mi espina dorsal―. Solo me oriné en mis pantalones. No es gran cosa. ―La risa que salió de mi boca sonaba tan falsa y torpe como se sentía. Soné como una loca.

El suspiro que dejó escapar hizo parecer como si estuviera completamente durmiéndose mientras se deslizaba hacia adelante, caminando alrededor del lado del colchón antes de parar, inclinándose.

―Muévete.

 _¿Qué me mueva?_

No iba a preguntar. Debería, pero no lo hice mientras mi corazón subía hasta mi garganta y tomaba asiento.

Me moví. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra mientras se subía a mi cama y se deslizaba debajo de las sábanas como si no fuera una gran maldita cosa, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. No me permití ponerme tímida y remilgada, ni nada parecido. Momentos desesperados requerían medidas desesperadas, y no iba a decir que no a la otra mitad de mi papeleo metiéndose en mi cama cuando prefería no estar sola.

El relámpago destelló más que brillante a través de las dos ventanas en mi cuarto una vez más antes de hundir la casa en esa oscuridad misteriosa que me asustaba como la mierda a pesar del haz de luz en el techo.

Sin un hueso de vergüenza en mi cuerpo, eliminé el espacio entre nosotros hasta que su codo tocó el mío.

―¿Estás temblando? ―preguntó en un tono extraño.

―Solo un poco. ―Me moví un centímetro más cerca, sumergiéndome en el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba.

Emmett suspiró como si estuviera torturándolo mientras que todo lo que había hecho era preocuparme de mis propios asuntos en mi cama.

―Estás bien.

Moví la luz en forma de círculo en el techo.

―Lo sé.

Otro gran suspiro que solo era posible en un hombre de su tamaño, salió de su garganta.

―Ven aquí. ―Su voz parecía retumbar a través de las sábanas.

―¿Dónde? ―Ya estaba junto a él. Me puse sobre mi costado.

―Más cerca, Bella ―ordenó, exasperado.

No estaba ni siquiera cerca de preocupada sobre cuán extraño iba a ser estar en la cama con alguien que nunca siquiera me había dado un abrazo real en la totalidad del tiempo que nos habíamos conocido. Definitivamente, no estaba pensando en que él estaba todo desnudo y que yo solo llevaba ropa interior y una camiseta sin mangas.

Así que me moví, hasta que me di cuenta que ya no estaba sobre su espalda. Estaba sobre un costado. Prácticamente me presioné contra él, mi rostro entre sus pectorales, mis brazos entre mi pecho y el de él.

Era cálido y olía maravilloso, como el costoso aceite de coco y jabón herbal que usaba. Lo mismo que solía ordenarle en línea una vez, cuando las cosas entre nosotros habían sido tan diferentes. No podía empezar a imaginar que Emmett —ese mismo hombre que había pasado un mínimo de cinco días a la semana manteniéndome a distancia hace cinco meses—, estaba en mi cama justo ahora porque sabía sobre mi fobia.

Más tarde, cuando fuera capaz, pensaría en él despertándose y viniendo a mi habitación, pero justo ahora no era el momento.

Se movió un poco, solo un poco. Los vellos que cubrían su mentón rozaron mi frente por una fracción de segundo. Hizo un ruido, uno suave, uno relajado, y su vello facial me rozó otra vez, deteniéndose un momento más en mi piel.

―¿Cómo has sobrevivido los últimos veinte años aterrorizada de la oscuridad? ―Su pregunta fue tan algodonosa, tan flexible, que abrí mi boca para responder antes de pensarlo dos veces.

―Siempre tengo una linterna ―expliqué―. Y salvo los últimos dos años, siempre he vivido con alguien. Además, es raro cuando estoy en completa oscuridad. Aprendes a evitarlo.

―¿Vivías con un novio? ―preguntó casualmente, su aliento cálido en mi cabello. Si su tono no hubiese sido un poco demasiado casual, no le habría respondido.

―Uh, no. Nunca he "vivido" con uno. Solo he tenido tres y nunca pasó. ―Fijé mi mirada en esa medalla de oro brillante sobre su pectoral izquierdo―. ¿Alguna vez has vivido con una novia?

El resoplido de Emmett me hizo saltar al ser tan inesperado.

― _No_. ―Su tono sonaba disgustado o en desacuerdo de que haría algo tan estúpido―. Nunca he estado en una relación.

―¿Nunca?

―Nunca.

―¿Jamás?

―Jamás ―respondió petulante.

―¿Ni en la secundaria?

―Definitivamente no en la secundaria.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque cada relación termina de dos maneras: terminarás rompiendo, o te casarás con esa persona. Y no me gusta perder mi tiempo.

Eso me hizo inclinar mi cabeza por lo que podía ver sus ojos. Su expresión decía que creía que estaba loca, pero mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada para estar perdida. Tenía un punto sobre el resultado de las relaciones, pero el resto... Su falta de citas. El medallón religioso alrededor de su cuello. De repente, todo tenía sentido.

―¿Estás…? ―No podía soltarlo―. ¿Te estás guardando para el matrimonio?

No lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. No me golpeó en la frente y me llamó idiota. Emmett Graves simplemente me miró en la oscura habitación, su rostro a centímetros del mío. Cuando terminó de mirarme, parpadeó. Entonces, parpadeó algunas veces más.

―No soy virgen, Isabella. Tuve relaciones varias veces en la secundaria.

Mis ojos se ampliaron. ¿En la secundaria? ¿No había estado con nadie desde la maldita secundaria?

―¿En la escuela secundaria? ―Mi tono era tan incrédulo como debería haber sido.

Entendió lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

―Sí. El sexo es complicado. Las personas mienten. No tengo tiempo para nada de eso.

Jodida. Mierda. Observé su rostro. No estaba mintiendo. Ni siquiera un poco. De repente, eso explicó qué demonios hacía en su habitación durante horas. Se masturbaba. Todo el tiempo. Sentí que mi rostro se sonrojaba y pregunté:

―¿Eres un virgen nacido de nuevo?

―No. ―Esas pestañas bajaron sobre sus ojos otra vez ―. ¿Qué te haría pensar eso?

―Nunca has tenido una novia. Nunca has ido a una cita. ― _Te masturbabas todo el tiempo. Mierda,_ tenía que dejar de pensar en él y en su mano y en todo el tiempo que pasaba en su habitación.

Emmett definitivamente me estaba dirigiendo una expresión de _"Eres una idiota"._

―No tengo tiempo para molestarme intentando tener una relación, y no me gustan la mayoría de las personas. Las mujeres incluidas.

Apretujé mis manos, que estaban todavía entre nuestros cuerpos.

―Yo te gusto un poco.

―Un poco ―repitió con solo una pequeña curva en las esquinas de su boca.

Dejé ir su comentario y me moví hacia adelante con uno de mis dedos índice apuntando hacia el medallón de San Lucas alrededor de su cuello.

―¿No es este un santo católico? Tal vez eres religioso.

Su gran mano se acercó inmediatamente a tocar el objeto que llevaba siempre.

―No soy religioso.

Levanté mis cejas y me dio una expresión exasperada.

―Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

—¿Pero responderás?

Resopló mientras acomodaba ese cuerpo enorme, todo desnudo, frente a mí.

―Haz la maldita pregunta ―bromeó bruscamente.

Tenía la punta de mi dedo índice directamente sobre su medalla antes de mover nuevamente mi mano hacia mi pecho, sintiéndome súper tímida. Había querido preguntarle durante años, pero nunca había tenido la suficiente confianza. ¿Qué mejor momento que cuando él ordenaba que le preguntara?

―¿Por qué siempre lo usas?

Sin asomo de reserva, Emmett respondió:

―Era de mi abuelo.

¿Ese era mi corazón haciendo ruido?

―Me lo dio cuando tenía quince años ―explicó.

―¿Para tu cumpleaños?

―No. Después de empezar a vivir con él.

Su voz era suave y reconfortante. Todo sobre esto me hizo cerrar los ojos, absorbiendo sus palabras y me dio esta sensación de apertura.

―¿Por qué fuiste a vivir con él?

―Con ellos. Vivía con mis abuelos. ―Las cerdas de su barba tocaron mi frente otra vez―. Mis padres no querían lidiar conmigo.

Ese fue definitivamente mi corazón haciendo todo tipo de ruidos terribles. Todo esto se sentía demasiado familiar, demasiado doloroso incluso para mí.

Posiblemente demasiado doloroso aún para Emmett.

Lo que decía Emmett no se parecía al hombre frente a mí. Que rara vez levantaba su voz con ira, nunca maldecida, rara vez peleaba con sus oponentes y mucho menos con sus compañeros de equipo. Emmett era un tipo de bajo nivel determinado, enfocado y disciplinado.

Y sabía muy bien lo que era ser poco importante.

No iba a llorar.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados y Emmett mantuvo sus secretos cerca de su corazón.

Su aliento tocó mi frente.

―¿Alguna vez fuiste a terapia? ―preguntó―. ¿Después de lo que tus hermanas te hicieron?

Tal vez no era una conversación que quería tener, después de todo.

―No. Bueno, fui a un psicólogo cuando salí de casa de mi mamá. Bueno, cuando Servicios Infantiles me tomó bajo custodia. Solo preguntaban sobre cosas de mi mamá. No... sobre nada realmente. ―En retrospectiva, supongo que querían asegurarse de que no había sido abusada por ella o alguien que podía haber traído a vivir con sus hijos. El psicólogo debió haber visto algo en mis hermanas mayores que no le gustó, porque fuimos divididas en diferentes casas. Honestamente, nunca había sido más feliz que después de eso.

¿Cuán loco era eso? Incluso no podía molestarme en sentirme culpable, especialmente cuando fuimos llevados a una buena familia estricta pero cuidadosa. No como lo que había tenido antes.

―No me gusta estar asustada. Ojalá no lo estuviera, y he intentado no estarlo ―solté sin pensar, sintiéndome a la defensiva de repente.

Se echó hacia atrás y me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando con una expresión incierta.

―Era solo una pregunta. Todo el mundo tiene miedo de algo.

―¿Incluso tú? ―Encontré sus ojos, alejando fácilmente la actitud defensiva que sentí un momento atrás, y me aferré al cambio de tema.

―Todo el mundo menos yo. ―Fue su respuesta suave y sin esfuerzo.

Me hizo gemir. El haz luminoso de luz entre nosotros estaba arrojando sombras sobre partes de su rostro.

―No. Lo has dicho. Todo el mundo tiene miedo de algo. ¿Qué cuando eras un niño pequeño?

El silencio se volvió pensativo mientras un trueno hizo las ventanas sacudirse. Inconscientemente, lo toqué entre los pectorales con mis dedos.

―Los payasos.

¿Los payasos?

―¿En serio? ―Traté de imaginar a un pequeño Emmett llorando por hombres y mujeres con rostros muy pintados y narices rojas, pero no podía.

El grandote todavía me miraba. Su expresión clara y uniforme cuando asintió con su barbilla.

―Eh.

Dios ayúdame, se había puesto canadiense conmigo. Tuve que girar mi rostro para no reaccionar ante el hecho de que había dicho la palabra utilizada generalmente cuando estaba súper relajado cerca de otras personas.

―Pensé que iban a comerme.

Ahora imaginarme _eso_ me tenía sonriendo. Deslicé mi mano en mi mejilla.

―¿Qué edad tenías? ¿Diecinueve?

Esos grandes ojos de color chocolate parpadearon, lenta, lenta, lentamente. Sus labios rosados oscuros se separaron un poco.

―¿Te estás burlando de mí? ―dijo.

―Sí. ―Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande.

―¿Porque le tenía miedo a los payasos? ―Era como si no pudiera entender por qué eso era divertido.

Pero lo era.

―Simplemente no me imagino que le tengas miedo a nada, mucho menos a los payasos. Vamos. Nunca he estado asustada de los payasos.

―Tenía cuatro años.

No pude hacer nada más que reír.

―Cuatro... catorce, misma diferencia

Basado en la expresión testaruda en su rostro, no era divertido.

―Esta es la última vez que vengo a salvarte del coco.

Asombrada por una facción de segundo, intenté fingir que no lo estaba, pero… sí lo estaba. Bromeaba conmigo. Emmett estaba en la cama bromeando. Conmigo.

—Lo siento. Lo siento, solo me burlaba de ti. —Me deslicé un milímetro más cerca de él, arrastrando mis rodillas hacia arriba, así conectaban con su muslo—. Por favor, no te vayas todavía.

—No lo haré —dijo, colocándose sobre una almohada con sus manos bajo su mejilla, sus ojos ya iban a la deriva.

No necesitaba pedirle que prometiera no dejarme; sabía que no lo haría si así lo había dicho. Ese era justo el tipo de hombre que era.

—¿Emmett? —susurré.

—¿Hmm? —murmuró.

—Gracias por venir aquí conmigo.

—Ajá. —Ese gran cuerpo se movió solo un poco antes de que dejara escapar una larga y profunda exhalación.

Sin girarme, apagué la luz detrás de mí y apunté la pantalla hacia la pared. No me preguntó si iba a dejar realmente la luz encendida toda la noche, o al menos, por cuanto tiempo duraba la batería, en lugar de eso, solo le sonreí mientras me quitaba mis lentes y los ponía sobre la mesita de noche detrás de mí. Luego metí mis manos bajo mi mejilla y lo miré.

—Buenas noches. Gracias de nuevo por quedarte conmigo.

Abriendo un ojo, apenas una rendija, murmuró:

—Shh.

Ese "shh" fue lo más cercano a un "de nada" que iba a conseguir.

Cerré mis ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

Quizás unos cinco segundos después, Emmett habló.

—¿Bella?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Por qué estaba guardado en tu teléfono de trabajo como Miranda P?

Eso hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe. No había borrado esa información de contacto cuando renuncié, ¿no?

—Es una larga y aburrida historia, y deberías ir a dormir. ¿Bien?

El "ajá" que salió de él sonó tan escéptico como debería ser. Él sabía que estaba llena de mierda, pero de alguna manera, saber que lo sabía, no era suficiente para evitar que me quedara dormida poco después.

 **.**

 **.**

Para el momento en que desperté cuando aún estaba oscuro afuera, la lluvia repiqueteaba en las ventanas y me tomó un momento darme cuenta de dónde estaba: en mi cama, y estaba haciendo mi mejor imitación de una manta.

La manta humana personal de Emmett.

Una de mis piernas estaba extendida sobre su muslo, un antebrazo colocado sobre su ombligo, y la parte superior de mi cabeza estaba literalmente sobre su bíceps. Mi jodida boca estaba a un centímetro de su pezón.

 _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

Moviendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, encontré a Emmett sobre su espalda con la palma de su mano actuando como almohada —en dónde estaba su almohada, no tenía ni idea— y su otro brazo, cuyo bíceps estaba usando como almohada, estaba envuelto alrededor de mi cuello.

Aparté mi pierna y brazo, así no estaba actuando como un inmenso pulpo, y lentamente me di la vuelta, manteniendo mi cabeza en donde estaba. Traté de imaginar qué habría pensado Emmett si hubiera despertado y me hubiera encontrado en esa posición, y no quise saberlo.

Lo que no supiera, no le haría daño

 **.**

 **.**

—Desperté a mitad de la noche para conseguir un trago de agua —dijo Jasper sobre un tazón de avena y bananas.

Me quité mis gafas y dejé escapar un gran bostezo. Emmett me había despertado accidentalmente esa mañana a las seis cuando salió de la cama. Mi cama. En la que había dormido conmigo toda la noche. Bueno, durante seis horas. Intenté volver a dormir, pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo. En su lugar, me recosté en la cama y miré la televisión hasta que pensé que estaba lo suficientemente despierta para tener un poco de trabajo listo antes de desayunar.

—Y tu puerta estaba abierta —continuó.

Cerré mi boca de golpe.

—Noté que no estabas sola, cariño. —El idiota ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar la sonrisa de comemierda en su rostro. Estaba disfrutando demasiado de esto.

Ahora, podría manejar la situación de varias maneras diferentes. Podía hacerme la tonta. Podía enloquecer. O podía hacerlo ver como si no fuera la gran cosa. Cuando estás tratando con uno de los hombres más entrometidos del mundo, la opción tres era realmente la única opción. Golpeando los dientes del tenedor contra el plato, miré con serenidad al rubio frente a mí.

—Las luces se apagaron anoche durante la tormenta.

—Ajá.

No se creía esta mierda.

—Sabe que le temo a la oscuridad —continué.

—Miedo a la oscuridad. —Esas pestañas marrones revolotearon—. Ajá.

—Eso es todo lo que pasó. Deja de mirarme así.

Jasper se rió entre dientes antes de meter una cucharada de avena en su boca.

—Lo que sea que quiera, señora Mccarty.

Eso me hizo gemir.

—Ni siquiera fue así.

—No voy a discutir contigo, cariño. — _Dijo_ eso, pero no estaba ni remotamente convencida de que él iba a dejarlo ir.

—Realmente no fue de esa forma en absoluto —añadí de todos modos—. Él solo… está tratando de ser mi amigo.

 _¿Un amigo que se metía en la cama conmigo?,_ me pregunté. Tal vez la próxima vez simplemente me haría con una lámpara de emergencia.

Podía creer fácilmente que se había despertado por el relámpago, el trueno loco y el viento aún más loco. Pero ¿qué le había hecho pensar en venir a mi habitación una vez que las luces se habían ido? Porque se había visto como si fuera por mí, ¿no? Porque se preocupaba al menos un poco, y eso es lo que los amigos hacían. O tal vez fue porque si tenía un paro cardiaco en la cama, todos hubieran visto que esta cosa entre nosotros no era real y quería proteger su reputación.

No tenía la energía o la voluntad para pensar demasiado en ello.

Jasper levantó una ceja antes de excavar en su comida una vez más.

—Eres probablemente la primera persona de la que ha intentado ser amigo, Isa.

Lo miré, sintiéndome repentinamente incómoda. Solo me encogí de hombros y volví a comer. Después de todo, ¿cuál sería mi argumento?

—Eres su amigo.

—No tanto, dulzura.

No podía estar en desacuerdo con él; todos los componentes que pensaba que formaban una amistad no existían entre Emmett y Jasper. No hacían nada juntos. Hasta donde había visto, nunca habían hablado realmente el uno con el otro, en especial desde que Jasper había sido expulsado del equipo. Ese vínculo entre ellos se había vuelto incluso más fino. Simplemente eran, bueno, compañeros de casa.

Por otra parte, así era Emmett. ¿Esperábamos que diera abrazos y escribiera cartas de amor?

—¿Recuerdas ese día que salimos y te emborrachaste? Bajó las escaleras y me ayudó a ponerte en el sofá. Estaba preocupado por ti. Eso dice algo, creo.

Fue obvio que desdeñó mis palabras, y no lo presioné. No entendía la amistad entre hombres y probablemente nunca lo haría.

—¿Vas a pasar Acción de Gracias con Angela? —preguntó.

Negué.

No. —Le había enviado un mensaje hace un par de días y su respuesta había sido: _**MUY PRONTO TRAIDORA**_. Le daría otra semana para calmarse a menos que me contactara primero. No era la gran cosa. Después de todo, se trataba solo de Acción de Gracias. ¿Cuantos años me había sentado a comer macarrones con queso de una caja para celebrarlo?—. Mi hermano menor tiene un juego el viernes. Solo voy a quedarme aquí. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Jasper arrugó su nariz.

—Voy a casa. No puedo dejarlo pasar o mi mamá vendrá a buscarme y arrastrarme de vuelta por las orejas si no lo hago. —Se estremeció—. No sería la primera vez.

Sonreí, pensando en la señora Whitlock y estando de acuerdo con él. Ella era intimidante e infame, una belleza sureña hasta la punta de sus uñas con manicura francesa. Me encontré con ella en varias ocasiones cuando había venido a Dallas para los juegos.

—Puedo verla haciendo eso.

—Lo haría. Creo que piensa que ha estado dándome suficiente espacio desde que fui liberado. _"Mi bebé necesita volver a casa y dejar que su mamá lo ayude a solucionarlo"_ dijo en su último correo de voz. —Me disparó una mirada—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Por un momento, lo contemplé, pero negué.

—Probablemente debería quedarme aquí. Gracias, sin embargo.

Se encogió de hombros, viéndose solo ligeramente decepcionado.

—Si cambias de parecer. Sabes que eres bienvenida.

—Lo sé. Gracias, Jasper. Te diría que te quedaras, pero honestamente, estoy un poco asustada de tu mamá. Probablemente te hubiera llevado yo misma si tuviera que hacerlo.

—Gallina.

Sonreí.

—Tú eres el que no quiere ir a casa. Solo asegúrate de seguir corriendo. No necesito que aflojes el ritmo. Tus pulmones de fumador ya son lo suficientemente malos y estamos en una agenda apretada.

Gimió pero asintió de mala gana.

—Lo haré —me aseguró con una sonrisa que vino y se fue tan rápidamente como había aparecido—. Antes de que lo olvide de nuevo, ¿qué demonios está pasando contigo y Demetri?

La sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro desapareció.

—Nada.

—No me digas que _nada_. Dijiste esa cosa de que no te gustaba por una razón, y sigo jodidamente olvidando preguntarte sobre ello. ¿Qué pasó?

 _¿Cuándo demonios había adquirido un hermano mayor?,_ me pregunté antes de que el alto rubio, que no se parecía en nada a mí, moviera sus dedos en un gesto de "vamos" que me tenía frunciendo el ceño.

—No es la gran cosa.

Simplemente movió sus dedos de nuevo y me di cuenta en ese momento, que no iba a dejarlo ir. Se había puesto sus bragas de Emmett, aparentemente. Supuse que el suspiro que salió de mí fue bien merecido. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, lentamente la levanté, y le di un vistazo con un ojo.

—Es un idiota. Sabes eso —comencé, abriendo mi otro ojo—. Y trató de lanzárseme una vez.

Jasper parpadeó esos ojos azul bebé.

—¿Cuándo?

—Tal vez hace un año y medio. —Definitivamente fue hace un año y medio, pero, ¿quién necesitaba ser especifico?—. Estaba fuera con Angela en un bar y se encontraba allí. Estaba borracho. Me reconoció… y luego solo comenzó a ser desagradable, tratando de besarme y ser escurridizo y tocar mi trasero. Solo cosas de idiota.

Alzando la mano, mi amigo tiró del lóbulo de su oreja y me disparó la sonrisa más falsa que alguien tan sincero como Jasper era capaz de hacer. Eso no hizo que me relajara. En absoluto.

—No jodas, dulzura.

Lo despedí con la mano.

—No es la gran cosa. Solo intento alejarme de él ahora. No debería siquiera haberlo sacado a colación.

Sus ojos tenían algún tipo de mirada vidriosa y pareció desvanecerse, mirando algo sobre mi hombro.

—Yuujuuu. ¿Jasper?

Sus ojos se movieron de vuelta a mí, enfocándose, una sonrisa genuina finalmente reapareció en su boca.

—Lo siento.

Este tipo no tenía ni un hueso grosero en su cuerpo; el hecho de que hubiera salido de zona no se sentía bien conmigo. Estreché mis ojos hacia él.

—¿Qué estabas pensando?

Me devolvió mis propias palabras.

—Nada, señora Mccarty.

—Detente.

 **.**

 **.**

La semana siguiente pasó bastante rápido. Tuve un montón de trabajo que hacer, y cuando fui llamada y requerida de emergencia como niñera por el hermano de Angela, Embry, ya que ella no podía zafarse de sus citas, no dije que no. No podía decir que no. Realmente me gustaban sus chicos, y aunque Embry era un idiota que se negaba a creer que su hermana podía mentirle, todavía era un gran tipo. Ocurrió entonces que encontré un pequeño juguete que sus hijos tenían que me hacía reír y le pagué cinco dólares por él.

Mi mamá llamó una vez para preguntar si estaba planeando ir para la cena de Acción de Gracias y le di la misma respuesta que tenía para cada Acción de Gracias desde que cumplí dieciocho: _"No"._ Había dejado de inventar excusas porque no podía hacerlo. Mi hermano menor no iba a estar allí, y rogarme habría sido la única razón para que apareciera, pero él nunca me haría eso. No mencionó a Jessica o los otros demonios con los que compartía genes.

Antes de que lo supiera, era miércoles y la casa estaba vacía. Con un juego de Acción de Gracias contra los mayores rivales de los Three Hundreds, el único compañero de cuarto que tenía que aún estaba en la ciudad había desaparecido todo el tiempo.

Así que me sorprendí el miércoles por la tarde cuando mi teléfono sonó desde su lugar a mi lado en el escritorio.

Era Emmett.

 _ **Emmett: ¿Juego mañana?**_

 _ **Yo: Inscríbeme, pero solo una entrada esta vez. Por favor.**_

 _ **Emmett: ¿Solo una?**_

 _ **Yo: Sí…**_

Jasper se había ido y Angela me había dejado saber vía mensaje de texto que iba a ver a sus padres en San Antonio para Acción de Gracias y que si quería ir con ella, no podría destruir deliberadamente su auto en el viaje hasta allí. Le respondí, haciéndole saber que apreciaba su generosa oferta pero estaba bien con quedarme en Dallas porque estaba planeando ver a mi hermano menor que estaría jugando cerca el viernes. Pensé que el Día de Acción de Gracias podría adelantar y hacer algún diseño inspirado para una camiseta en su lugar.

 _ **Emmett: ¿No hay nadie que vaya contigo?**_

 _ **Yo: -Siempre Sola-**_

 _ **Emmett: Siempre molesto**_

 _ **Yo: Me extrañarías si me hubiera ido, rayito de sol.**_

Apenas había presionado "enviar" cuando maldije, luego envié otro mensaje.

 _ **Yo: Gracias por la entrada.**_

No respondió, pero cuando salí de la ducha en la noche y encontré algo con los colores del equipo envuelto en plástico trasparente en mi cama, lo miré fijamente. Y cuando arranqué el embalaje y lo saqué para ver que era una chaqueta nueva de los

Three Hundreds con MCCARTY escrito en la parte trasera, sonreí tan fuerte que mis mejillas dolieron.

Dándole un vistazo al reloj junto a mi cama, vi que no eran las nueve aún y me dirigí a la habitación de Emmett, la inmensa habitación bajando por el pasillo. Su puerta estaba cerrada cuando llegué allí, pero toqué, escuchándolo desde el otro lado.

Efectivamente.

—¿Isabella?

—Soy pastelito.

Hizo un ruido que no pude distinguir.

—Entra.

Giré la perilla y entré, dejando la puerta abierta detrás de mí. Sentado en el borde de su cama tamaño King de California, Emmett estaba ocupado frotando una toalla sobre su cabeza. La primera cosa que noté fue cuán suave era su mandíbula. Sin barba, se veía más joven… agradable. Solo lo había visto recién afeitado un puñado de veces en el pasado ya que por lo general lo hacía en la noche y crecía de nuevo mientras dormía.

—¿Se apagaron las luces en tu cuarto? —El imbécil arrogante arrastró una toalla por la parte posterior de su cuello mientras preguntaba.

—Eres tan gracioso. —Puse mis ojos en blanco, así él sabía cuan irritante pensaba que era—. Tonto.

La esquina de su boca llena se elevó un poco mientras lanzaba su toalla en el cesto en la esquina de la habitación.

Y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que solo estaba usando esa pequeña pieza de oro apoyada justo al lado de las clavículas y los bóxers. Grises, ceñidos al cuerpo, hechos con algún tipo de spandex, bóxers.

Mi boca se secó y aparté los ojos para mirar a otro lugar, cualquier otro sitio, en vez de... en vez de a esos enormes muslos que usualmente veía todo el tiempo en pantalones cortos de compresión cuando tomaba fotos de él. O en lugar de esa gruesa protuberancia sombreada escondida a la izquierda contra su pierna. Fijé mis ojos en su tocador.

—Yo, ah, vi el regalo que me dejaste en mi cama —señalé, con palabras jadeantes.

—Ajá —murmuró mientras lo veía ponerse de pie en mi visión periférica y dirigirse hacia el mismo armario que estaba tratando de enfocar.

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ Tragué saliva y eche un vistazo al mejor culo que había visto por un segundo antes alejar la mirada de nuevo.

—Solo quería agradecerte.

Los dos músculos voluminosos bordeando ambos lados de su cuello subieron y bajaron. Nunca había visto músculos trapecio hasta conocer a Emmett.

—La conseguí gratis y necesitabas una nueva.

Eché un vistazo a su culo una vez más por un segundo. Era débil. Entonces, miré de nuevo. _Tan malditamente débil._

—¿Te la dieron gratis? —Mi voz sonaba tensa y, ¿por qué no lo haría? No podía dejar de mirar el mejor culo con forma de burbuja y par de muslos en el universo. Quería morderlos. Sinceramente, quería morderlos.

—Es la única que he pedido alguna vez. Tenían que dármela —explicó, hablando sobre su hombro.

Su comentario me calentó mucho más de lo que debería, y me hizo centrarme en la cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello. Quería preguntarle por sus padres y por qué no figuraban en su vida. Quería saber si había sido un dolor en el culo cuando era un niño. Más que nada, sin embargo, quería saber cuál era su parte favorita de sus abuelos. Pero no lo hice. En su lugar, le pregunté a su espalda:

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Dije que podías.

Puede ser que nos lleváramos mejor, pero todavía quería golpearlo de vez en cuando. Algo me dijo que eso nunca iba a cambiar.

—Siempre me he preguntado, ¿por qué no jugaste hockey en lugar de fútbol?

Giró ese cuerpo grande y húmedo hacia mí mientras se ponía los pantalones de pijama de color brezo gris por sus piernas. Esos largos pies asomaban por debajo de los dobladillos de los pantalones holgados. Y esa parte superior del cuerpo...

No se había vuelto viejo, y no me había vuelto insensible a esos pectorales duros y cuadrados cubiertos con un poco de vello oscuro en el pecho. O aquellas losas duras de los músculos abdominales. Esos hombros anchos, cintura estrecha y bíceps solamente le daban un aspecto mucho más espectacular. Había rechazado una sesión de fotos para la portada de una revista por alguna estúpida razón el año anterior, y no había entendido por qué. Incluso cuando era de peso más alto, aún se veía increíble. Si vendiera un calendario lleno de imágenes de sí mismo, podría hacer mucho dinero.

Eso era algo en que pensar más tarde, cuando Emmett no estuviera ocupado diciéndome que estaba estereotipando al resto de sus compatriotas.

—No todo canadiense es bueno en el hockey —explicó, atando el cordón de sus pantalones de pijama.

Eché un vistazo a su rostro tranquilo y levanté las cejas.

—¿Estás diciendo que apestas en ese juego?

Me dio esa mirada de suficiencia que por lo general odiaba mientras plantaba sus manos en la cintura.

—No "apesto". Soy bueno en la mayoría de los deportes. No me gusta jugarlo, eso es todo.

¿Demasiado arrogante?

—Has pasado por todas esas entrevistas conmigo. Lo sabes todo —agregó en una forma que tocó una fibra sensible en mí, como si estuviera tratando de decirme algo que no podía precisar.

—Solo hablaste acerca de que te gustaba jugar lacrosse, pero eso es todo. —Por alguna razón, nadie había preguntado directamente por qué no jugaba el deporte canadiense más popular que uno que era predominantemente estadounidense, al menos, por lo que yo podía recordar.

El grandote apoyó su parte inferior contra la cómoda.

—Mi abuelo me inscribió durante un par de temporadas cuando era más joven, pero no funcionó para mí, ¿no sabías eso? —Negué—. Mi entrenador de hockey de la secundaria trató de reclutarme para jugar en décimo grado. Ya medía un metro ochenta de altura. Pesaba noventa kilos, pero le dije que no estaba interesado.

Si bien reconocía que las diferencias entre el fútbol y el hockey eran enormes, todavía no podía comprender lo que estaba tratando de insinuar.

—¿Qué no te gusta del hockey?

—No me gusta. Así de simple. —Su lengua asomó en el interior de la mejilla y el gran hombre no hizo ningún teatro en lo que dijo—. Mi padre solía golpearme porque podía hacerlo, una vez por semana, al menos, hasta que llegué a la pubertad. Me he metido en bastantes peleas en mi vida; voy a pelear con alguien si hay una buena razón, pero no para un juego.

Nunca intenté celebrar una fiesta de compasión por cómo había crecido. Por no ser amada lo suficiente por mi madre. Por no ser lo suficientemente importante como para que mi padre se quedara o al menos tratara de conocerme. Mientras que definitivamente no estaba en tan mal estado como mis hermanas, tenía un temperamento. Me enojaba con facilidad. Pero me había obligado a aprender cómo controlarlo. Había decidido desde el principio que no iba a dejar que esa emoción me definiera.

Quería ser mejor. Quería ser una buena persona. Quería ser alguien, no necesariamente alguien grande o alguien importante, pero _alguien_ con quien podría vivir.

Mi hermano pequeño no bebía en absoluto y sabía que era debido a los problemas con la bebida de nuestra madre. Aunque era cuatro años más joven que yo y había pasado menos tiempo en esa casa, recordaba lo suficiente. ¿Cómo no podría? Pero yo no quería evitar el alcohol porque tuviera miedo de lo que podría hacerme. No quería demonizarlo. Quería demostrarme que no era un monstruo que destruye vidas a menos que se lo permitieras.

La vida era acerca de elecciones. Eliges qué hacer a partir de lo que tienes. Y no iba a dejar que me hiciera su esclava. Podía ser una adulta madura que conocía sus límites. Podía ser una buena persona. Tal vez no todo el tiempo, pero lo suficiente.

Así que la explicación de Emmett y el hecho de que su padre hijo de puta acostumbrara meterse con él, tocaba los trozos suaves y tiernos de este lugar que llegaba más profundamente a mi corazón. Sabía lo que era no querer caer en un agujero que había sido cavado para ti antes de que incluso tuvieras la oportunidad de llenarlo. Esto hizo que mis ojos escocieran.

Me obligué a mirar hacia abajo para que no pudiera ver lo que tenían que ser ochenta diferentes emociones no deseadas escritas por todo mi rostro.

Y tal vez Emmett se sintió tan fuera de balance como yo, porque dejó el tema y cambió a uno más seguro.

—Jugaba lacrosse antes de eso, de todos modos.

Con el resto de la historia estaba familiarizada, y la narré mientras mi mirada estaba todavía en la alfombra de color beige claro.

—Entonces, Charlie te convenció de probar con el fútbol —le transmití de nuevo la información que había compartido otros cientos de veces antes. Según la historia, nunca había jugado al fútbol antes y había estado interesado. El resto es historia. Excepto que ahora sabía un fragmento de la historia que no conocía antes; había conocido a Charlie desde hace mucho tiempo. Había sido el mejor amigo de su abuelo. Charlie creía que le había preguntado en el momento oportuno. Había sido una decisión de medio segundo que había cambiado todo el curso de su vida.

Ese verano entre el décimo y onceavo grado, ganó nueve kilos de músculo y practicó con Charlie varias veces a la semana. Para la mitad de su último año de escuela secundaria, varias escuelas en Canadá y los Estados Unidos ya habían comenzado a tratar de entrar en el pastel de Emmett Mccarty. Era un fenómeno. Nato. Su talento y el trabajo duro estaban grabados tan profundamente en él, que era imposible ignorar el diamante en bruto.

—Charlie me pidió que jugara para él, el día después que mi abuelo me atrapó con una chica en su asiento trasero, y me dijo que tenía que encontrar algo más productivo que hacer con mi tiempo o que él lo haría.

 _Que tal eso. En realidad, no era virgen. Ah._ Mi boca se torció y levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la suya.

—Bueno, creo que es realmente admirable que solo te metas en peleas con personas que merecen que la mierda sea sacada a golpes de ellos. Si nadie más te lo dice alguna vez, es muy noble. Muy supe heroico.

Mi comentario hizo que el grandote pusiera los ojos en blanco, incómodo con mi cumplido. Bueno, se sentía incómodo con cada halago que le hacían. No sé por qué me pareció tan atractivo, y realmente no quería, pero era imposible sentir lo contrario. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan arrogante, pero tan humilde al mismo tiempo?

—No estoy siquiera cerca de ser una especie de héroe —argumentó.

Una explosión de afecto llenó mi pecho.

—Me salvaste la semana pasada cuando te necesité. Puedes ser un caballero sin el blanco ni la brillante armadura —dije antes de que pudiera pensar dos veces acerca de ello.

Su barbilla pareció retroceder y esos iris se centraron en mí. Su mandíbula se tensó.

Ya había dicho suficiente y no quería presionar demasiado. A la velocidad que iba, terminaría haciéndole un cumplido a su culo.

—Está bien, sé que se acerca tu hora de dormir, y solo quería decir gracias por mi regalo. Voy a llevarlo con orgullo, pero no le digas a Jasper que dejé la suya en casa.

El grandote asintió, parándose derecho. Sacudió las manos a los lados.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Di un paso atrás y agarré el pomo de la puerta, sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta al salir.

—Buenas noches.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nos vemos en el salón familiar.**

Decía la nota, escrita en letra ordenada en la parte posterior de un recibo de la tienda de comestibles; solo había esperado mi entrada, no el pase para pasar la seguridad que había estado en el interior junto a él.

El pase ardió como un recordatorio constante dentro de mi bolsillo durante todo el juego, un juego que perdieron. Me había mantenido tocándolo para asegurarme que no había caído, tratando de descifrar por qué me pediría reunirme con él después. Es decir, me había reunido con él después un par de veces, pero siempre había sido porque necesitaba algo de mí cuando trabajaba para él.

Tuve que preguntar a algunos de los empleados del estadio a dónde ir, porque cuando solía reunirme con Emmett en el pasado, por lo general, conducía directamente por la entrada asignada para miembros de la familia.

No tenía muchas ganas de ir al salón familiar, sobre todo porque sería la primera vez que vería a todo el mundo desde la temporada pasada. No llamaría a cualquiera de las esposas con las que había sido amable "amigas", pero no pensé que se hubieran olvidado de mí en un año. En aquel entonces, había sido la única mujer en la vida de Emmett y, por un tiempo, había sido "la chica nueva" porque la mayoría de ellas no habían estado convencidas de que era su asistente y que nuestra relación fuera exclusivamente de negocios.

Y ahora…

Bueno, ahora me veía como una idiota mentirosa cuando en realidad no había habido algo entre Emmett y yo en el pasado. Pero no era como si alguien fuera a creer eso ahora, incluso si no los hubiera visto desde su lesión el pasado octubre.

Si quería ser honesta conmigo, lo temía un poco.

De acuerdo, más que un poco.

Tenía que realmente llegar muy abajo en mi columna y bombear un poco de acero en ella, recordándome que yo sabía que no había mentido a nadie. Mientras lo supiera, eso era todo lo que iba a necesitar. Estaba allí por Emmett, nadie más. En mi cabeza, me repetía esas palabras mientras pasaba puesto de control de seguridad tras puesto de control de seguridad con mi pase y mi identificación en mi bolsillo trasero lista para ponerla a buen uso.

El "salón familiar" en realidad era solo una zona glorificada en el camino hacia el estacionamiento de los jugadores, con algunos sofás y mesas circulares, despejado de los medios de comunicación. Me tomé mi tiempo caminando hacia ahí, pero llegué demasiado rápido de todos modos. Con un último control de seguridad, levanté la barbilla en alto y entré en la habitación como si no fuera la gran cosa, como que no tenía nada por lo que sentirme mal.

La sala estaba llena. Llena de niños, mujeres y hombres de todas las edades. Llena por completo de ropa de los Three Hundreds. El primer _"¡Oh, cariño, felicitaciones!"_ me golpeó justo entre los omóplatos y mientras que no era ningún tipo de actriz, no me gustaba ser una idiota grosera cuando era yo la que estaba engañando.

Así que me di la vuelta y traté de dar a la mujer hablando una expresión brillante.

Lo que siguió fue probablemente uno de los más dolorosos treinta minutos que jamás había pasado, y eso era mucho decir teniendo en cuenta que mi último viaje a El Paso había apestado por completo.

— _¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!_

— _¡Ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro!_

— _¿Estás esperando?_

— _Tienes que asegurarte de siempre apoyar a tu hombre._

— _¡Asegúrate de planificar el bebé fuera de la temporada!_

¿Uno para el otro? ¿Mi hombre? ¿Un _bebé_ de mierda?

No estaba segura de cómo no vomitar. Honestamente. Luego estaban todos los comentarios sutiles acerca de cómo se suponía que la esposa de un jugador de fútbol, especialmente un jugador de los Three Hundreds, tenía que actuar. Se suponía que los jugadores eran el centro del universo. Las familias, preferiblemente, no eran vistas ni oídas. "Nosotros" éramos los sistemas de apoyo invisibles.

No sabía mucho sobre las mujeres, pero sabía lo suficiente sobre los chicos de las partes y pedazos que de vez en cuando Jasper compartió conmigo, y solo unos pocos de ellos eran impresionantes. Y si un hombre era un pedazo de mierda, ¿cómo era su novia o pareja?

Fue cuando estaba en el medio de pensar en esas cosas, que recordé que estaba casada con la persona que era considerado por muchos como el mayor imbécil en el equipo. Al menos, según lo que Jasper me había dicho en el pasado. No era amable, mucho menos abierto, y no puso ningún esfuerzo en establecer amistades con nadie, y mucho menos con los cónyuges y las familias de las personas con las que jugaba. Lo había dicho una y otra vez, no tenía tiempo para las amistades o relaciones.

¿Qué decía eso de mí? Era una idiota mentirosa y una prostituta, dependiendo de cómo analizaras los hechos.

Estaba en medio de tratar de mentirle a una de las esposas de los veteranos con la que ya había tenido una comida de Acción de Gracias, cuando los jugadores comenzaron a entrar en la habitación. Al parecer, su marido era uno de ellos, porque me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo casi inmediatamente después de asomarse por encima de mi hombro.

—Voy a tener que obtener tu número de teléfono el siguiente juego. Deberíamos reunirnos, cariño.

Además de ser una idiota y una prostituta, era una impostora. Aquí estaban estas mujeres intentando ser agradables e incluirme, aunque una parte de ellas eran las que me habían convencido de no pasar el rato en el palco familiar, y aquí estaba. Una esposa falsa. Era una persona que estaría fuera de su vida en unos pocos años, si no antes, dependiendo de lo que sea que Emmett decidiera en un futuro próximo.

Tal vez todo esto de pasar el rato en el salón familiar no había sido una buena idea.

Lo bueno era que la temporada regular ya estaba a más de la mitad.

Con un abrazo flojo de un solo brazo, me dejó allí de pie sola por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación. Vi que los jugadores se acercaron a sus familias en diferentes estados de ánimo. Algunos de ellos tenían una sonrisa de aceptación, algunos de ellos tenían unas renuentes, y otros llevaban sonrisas tristes. Algunos parecían enojados y no se molestaron en tratar de ocultarlo; era obvio que preferían estar en cualquier otro lugar que donde estaban.

 _¿Dónde estaba Emmett?_

¿Se había olvidado de mí o…?

Esa cabeza grande familiar apareció de repente entre un grupo de hombres solo un poco más pequeños que él. Esos ojos marrones hundidos ampliamente grabados en esa estructura ósea escanearon la habitación rápidamente antes de aterrizar en mí.

Saludé con la mano.

Sus facciones no estaban amoldadas a ningún tipo particular de emoción mientras inclinaba su barbilla. Esos buenos labios llenos articularon:

—¿Preparada?

Sonreí y asentí. Moviéndome por la atestada habitación, mantuve mi mirada en el rostro de Emmett por la mayor parte. Pasé al lado de dos chicos para quienes había trabajado en el pasado y paré brevemente cuando uno de ellos estrechó mi mano; el otro jugador, el súper sexy del que todas las fans de los Three Hundreds estaban enamoradas, me dio un abrazo.

Le tendría que contar a Angela sobre ello. Se volvería loca cuando le contase que hacía algunos trabajos para él.

Al parecer, tenía una mirada en mi rostro que decía exactamente cuán atractivo encontraba a su compañero de equipo, porque Emmett estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando le alcancé. Podía sentir la inquietante sensación de múltiples ojos en mí, en nosotros, mirando y juzgando, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Abrí mis ojos y le di una falsa y dentuda sonrisa para que se diera cuenta de que era un signo para que se preparara mentalmente.

En retrospectiva, tendría que haberle besado.

En vez de ello, le abracé, mis brazos alrededor de su cintura por primera vez.

El hecho de que —literalmente— habíamos dormido juntos pero no nos habíamos abrazado oficialmente estaba más allá de mí. Habían pasado dos años y medio en el proceso.

Si alguna vez me hubiera tomado el tiempo para imaginar lo que sería abrazar a Emmett, la realidad no hubiera sido para nada decepcionante. A pesar del hecho de que sus amplios hombros acababan en una cintura estrecha, no era pequeña. Era una ilusión basada en cuán musculoso y enorme era la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Mis manos se encontraron en la parte baja de su espalda. Mi pecho se encontró con sus abdominales y eran tan duros e inflexibles como parecían. Presioné el lado de mi rostro en el punto justo entre sus pectorales, la mejilla primero. Su cuerpo estaba caliente de la ducha que había tomado y olía como la limpia y gentil esencia de su jabón.

Mientras olía la suave fragancia que venía de él, puso sus brazos alrededor de mí. Gentil, gentil, gentilmente. Un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y el otro directamente debajo. Apretó su abrazo y me llevó un centímetro más cerca del cascarón de su enorme cuerpo.

Traté de no congelarme. Me estaba abrazando. _Me estaba abrazando._

Algo se posó encima de mi cabeza y supe, jodidamente supe, que era su barbilla.

Era probablemente el segundo mejor abrazo que había obtenido en mi vida; solo ganado por el que me dio mi padre adoptivo cuando me visitó en el hospital justo después de que Jessica me golpeara con su auto. Había sido la primera persona en presentarse, la primera persona en entrar en la habitación después de despertarme, y enloquecí. Me había dado un abrazo y me dejó llorar la muerte de la difícil relación que tenía con ella.

Pero éste era un abrazo completamente diferente.

Mientras que Jasper no era un hombre pequeño para nada y mi hermano pequeño media uno noventa y cinco, nunca había abrazado a alguien tan grande como Emmett. Y me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho. Su bíceps, presionado sobre mi oreja, parecía silenciar el sonido de la gente hablando detrás. Era como ser absorbido por un tornado. Un tornado grande, musculoso y caliente con un cuerpo increíble que iba a cuidarte los siguientes años de tu vida, incluso si no estaban en los mejores términos.

Un tornado grande, musculoso y caliente con un cuerpo increíble que finalmente era mi amigo.

Ese pensamiento me tuvo sonriendo contra la querida sudadera que él tenía puesta.

—Esto es agradable —admití en un susurro.

El pecho bajo mi rostro se apretó tanto como esos refinados músculos pudieron.

El abrazo solo duro posiblemente cinco segundos en total antes de que me apartara, pero estaba sonriendo como una idiota total, y quizás incluso me sonrojé porque el momento era tan monumentalmente épico, que parecía como si hubiera ganado una medalla de oro. Después, recordé que el equipo había perdido su partido y busqué en mi bolsillo delantero para coger una de esos medio derretidos pastelitos de menta que había colado en el estadio. Había planeado comérmelo, pero cuando encontré el pase con mi entrada, me comí uno, dejando el otro para el grandote.

Sosteniendo la pequeña envoltura de plástico del caramelo, levanté mis cejas.

Me alzó las cejas y tomó el chocolate de mi palma, abriéndolo y metiéndolo en su boca, el envoltorio desapareciendo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Lo miré mientras comía lentamente y pregunté:

—¿Tienes que hacer algo más?

"El Muro de Winnipeg" negó, con su atención enfocada totalmente en mí, en vez de en la gente a nuestro alrededor.

Mi rostro se sonrojó un poco, insegura de cómo me sentía con él y siendo el centro de atención de esa intensa mirada.

—¿Quieres ir a casa?

—Sí.

—¿Me llevarás para que llegue a mi auto? Lo dejé en el estacionamiento de las personas normales

—Te llevaré.

—No sé si te dejarán conducir al estacionamiento… —Me detuve cuando me dio una mirada de "eres idiota, Bella". Realmente quería meter mi dedo en su nariz—. De acuerdo. Por supuesto que te dejaran entrar. Llévame, entonces.

Emmett asintió silenciosamente, dirigiéndome con una inclinación de su cabeza hacia la salida.

Habíamos dado quizás dos pasos cuando vi un rostro familiar parado en la entrada del salón familiar. Hice retroceder mis hombros mientras nos acercábamos al receptor de los Three Hundreds. Vi el momento en que se fijó en Emmett y después miró a su lado y me vio. La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro fue totalmente inquietante, y me enojó.

—Buen juego, hombre —le dijo Demetri a Emmett, pese a que su mirada se mantuvo en mí—. Hola, Isabella.

—Hola, Demetri —le saludé, mi voz plana, totalmente sin entusiasmo.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias, ¿y tú? —En serio, sonaba como Largo de "La Familia Adams".

El tocón idiota guiñó el ojo. Jodidamente me guiñó pese a que Emmett estaba allí como mi enorme sombra.

—Genial, cariño.

¿Cariño? ¿En serio?

Un peso aterrizó en mi hombro. Fuera de mi visión periférica, una muñeca estaba allí, largos dedos colgando vagamente. Mantuve mi expresión impasible mientras lo pasábamos y nos dirigíamos hacia el túnel.

Finalmente, miré hacia Emmett una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la sala familiar y de Demetri.

—Lo siento por abrazarte, pero sé que la gente estaba mirando y hubiera sido raro si no lo hubiéramos hecho.

Mantuvo su atención al frente y negó desechándolo.

—¿Cómo te fue allí?

—Cuatro mujeres con las que no he hablado en mi vida me preguntaron de cuántos meses estaba. Después, otras tres personas me dijeron que mejor planeara tener al bebé fuera de la temporada a no ser que quisiera que los poderes se enfadaran conmigo. —Elevé mis cejas pensando sobre esas conversaciones de nuevo. No me gustaba que la gente me dijera qué hacer, especialmente gente que no conocía y que se metían en algo que no era de su incumbencia.

—Ignórales.

—Debería. —Suspiré, todavía dividida entre sentirme mal por ser una mentirosa y molesta porque las otras mujeres fueran tan entrometidas.

Frunció el ceño hacia mí.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

Emmett apretó mi hombro.

—¿Qué pasa?

Le di una mirada que era la imitación más cercana a la suya.

—Me siento mal por ser súper amistosa con ellas cuando esto no es lo que piensan que es. —Vi la arruga entre sus cejas mientras se profundizaba—. Y quién sabe lo que pasará en unos meses, ¿verdad? —Bajé mi voz, sabiendo cuán confidencial era esta información.

Su asentimiento fue lento, no necesariamente cauteloso, sino algo totalmente distinto; algo que no pude identificar.

—No podrías vivir en un estado diferente a mí —dijo en voz alta como si no fuera algo sobre lo que tuviera que estar callado.

Miré alrededor del pasillo por el que íbamos, solo para asegurarme que nadie aparecía de la nada con una grabadora en la mano.

—¿Quieres hablar de esto ahora?

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el hombre que mentía muy de vez en cuando con un encogimiento de hombros.

Al no ver a nadie alrededor, me encogí bajo su muñeca.

—¿Porque quizás no quieres que todo el mundo lo sepa?

—No me importa, Bella. Siempre voy a hacer lo que es mejor para mí. Si alguien está sorprendido por eso, es su culpa.

El hecho de que mantuve mi plan de irme un secreto durante dos meses no me hizo sentir culpable. Para nada. Siempre supe que Emmett, de todo el mundo, entendería lo que había hecho si lo pensase un poco.

—¿No te importa mudarte? —preguntó.

—Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo contigo, grandote. No voy a echarme atrás de repente. Me dijiste que no estabas totalmente contento aquí. Este es tu sueño. —Sabía que el contrato casi estaba acabándose. Lo sabía, incluso antes de que firmara con un equipo, siempre había posibilidades de que lo traspasaran. Estaba preparada para esa realidad; me aseguré de ello. Sí, estaba Angela, pero ni los continentes podrían separarnos a mi mejor amiga y a mí, y aún encontraríamos la manera de hablar cada día. La distancia no haría nada a nuestra amistad. Sobreviví a no estar en su vecindario desde que tenía catorce años. Además, nunca me iba a mudar de nuevo a El Paso. Nunca.

Por otro lado, mi hermano tenía su propia vida. Nos veíamos tanto como podíamos, pero entre su escuela y que jugaba al baloncesto, no era suficientemente seguido. Después de su partido en Denton, pasaría más de un mes o dos antes de que le viera de nuevo.

Estaba bien con eso porque sabía que él estaba bien. Hacía lo que amaba. Fue con ese pensamiento, parada al lado del hombre que se aferraba a su sueño con cada dedo de las manos y los pies, que dejé de andar. Él también.

La expresión de Emmett era cautelosamente muda, pero quería asegurarme de que entendía.

—Puedo trabajar en cualquier lugar y, de todos modos, estoy aquí por ti, no el equipo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer

La expresión en su rostro se volvió un poco divertida.

—Nos arreglaremos, pero no te preocupes por mí —intenté lo mejor que pude asegurarle. No estaba segura de porqué pensaba que cambiaría de idea o me echaría atrás o hacer lo que fuera que pensase que haría. Había pensado esto largo y tendido antes de acordar casarme con él. Una carrera de atleta no era una cosa garantizada incluso si estaba en su mejor forma.

Algo tan brillante podía romperse en cualquier momento.

Sonreí hacia él y pregunté.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Parpadeé—. Pregunta estúpida. Siempre tienes hambre. Te haré algo en casa.

—¿No has comido?

—Comí antes del partido, pero fue hace horas.

—Necesitas asegurarte que comes lo suficiente con todas esas carreras —dijo, casi haciéndome tropezar—. ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

—Nada. Me quedé en casa.

—¿Qué pasa con la amiga con la que siempre hablas? Vive aquí, ¿no?

—¿Angela? Fue a casa de sus padres ayer.

—¿En El Paso?

—No. Se mudaron a San Antonio hace unos pocos años.

—¿No quisiste ir con ella?

—No suelo hacer un gran lío por Acción de Gracias. Prefiero hacer algo de trabajo y un poco de dinero.

¿Era una media sonrisa lo que pasó por la boca de Emmett? Estaba bastante segura de que sí.

—Me gustan Halloween y la Navidad. Eso es todo —expliqué un poco más en detalle. Mirando esa fracción de sonrisa, pregunté lo que había estado pensando en los últimos días desde que el supermercado de al lado comenzó a vender árboles de Navidad—: Oye, ¿te importaría si pusiera un árbol para las vacaciones? — _Y decoraciones_ , pero mantuve eso para mí.

Me había preparado para que dijera que no.

Pero no dijo que no mientras me guiaba a través del estacionamiento hacia su Range Rover, detenido en el sitio más cercano del estacionamiento porque era una de las primeras personas en llegar al estadio.

—Si te hace feliz, no me molesta.

Levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. —Me miró de lado—. Deja de actuar como si estuvieras sorprendida. ¿Realmente pensabas que te diría que no?

Y, de repente, me sentí como una idiota.

—Quizás.

Esos ojos marrones se pusieron en blanco.

—No me importa la Navidad, pero si quieres hacer algo, hazlo. No tienes que preguntar. Es tu casa también.

Mirándole, no sabía de dónde venía el nudo en mi garganta, pero tomó un largo tiempo para que se fuera.

* * *

 **Y aquí tenemos un nuevo capitulo, personalmente disfrute mucho adaptandolo.**

 **Gracias a todos por comentar, siempre me alegran el día.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten**

 **Nos leemos**

 **xoxo**


	23. Capitulo 22

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

No sabía a quién estaba tratando él de engañar, porque no estaba engañando a nadie.

El gorro negro tejido que había bajado casi hasta sus cejas no estaba escondiendo nada. Tampoco lo hacían las gafas de sol que se había dejado puestas incluso después de salir del auto. Seguro, su sudadera ocultaba en su mayoría cuán desarrollados estaban esos grandes músculos, pero un hombre de casi ciento treinta kilos no era exactamente discreto.

Era como vestir a un elefante con camuflaje.

En este caso, era una superestrella de los deportes yendo a un juego de baloncesto de nivel universitario tratando de ser lo más discreto posible con el más mínimo esfuerzo. Esa era la cosa con Emmett, en realidad, jamás se salía de su camino como para ir de incógnito. Simplemente prefería ser un ermitaño en casa para evitar ser visto. De ahí que hubiera sido contratada. Lo entendía. Realmente lo hacía. Valoraba su vida privada y, en mi corazón, sabía que sería de la misma manera si no fuera famoso.

Aun así, aquí estaba, entrando en un estadio de baloncesto conmigo en Denton, Texas, donde iba a haber por lo menos unos cientos de personas asistiendo, todos para ver jugar a mi hermano pequeño.

Cuando me había levantado temprano por la mañana, el día después de Acción de Gracias, lo último que esperaba era encontrar a Emmett despierto en la barra del desayuno. Por lo general, el día después de un partido, dormía como un muerto e incluso se enloquecía un poco como para conseguir un extra de dos o tres horas más holgazanear. Con el juego de los Three Hundreds cayendo el Día de Acción de Gracias, el equipo les dio al personal y los jugadores el resto del fin de semana libre.

Pero ahí había estado a las nueve de la mañana, en la cocina, en su pijama, comiendo una manzana, luciendo tan sorprendido de verme despierta como yo estaba de verlo a él. Después de la cena de la noche anterior, habíamos visto dos episodios de _"Dragonball Z"_ y luego Emmett se había tambaleado escaleras arriba para ir a la cama.

—¿A dónde vas? —había preguntado abiertamente esa mañana.

—Mi hermano menor tiene un juego —le contesté mientras me dirigía hacia el refrigerador para preparar el desayuno.

Sosteniendo la manzana hasta su rostro, sus rasgos se quedaron pensativos.

—¿Qué clase de juego?

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que nunca le había dicho.

—Juega baloncesto universitario para Luisiana.

"El Muro de Winnipeg" parpadeó.

—¿En qué posición?

—Base. —No estaba segura de porqué, pero de repente pregunté—: ¿Quieres venir?

Está a solo una hora de distancia.

—Estaba pensando en descansar hoy... —Su voz se fue apagando y se encogió de hombros—. ¿A qué hora quieres salir?

Sí, había estado sin habla por un segundo.

Solo me había tomado todo el viaje para decidir que tal vez debería haberlo dejado en casa. No era que me importara si los aficionados se acercaban a él o algo —él era quien era— pero no había tomado en cuenta que podría no disfrutar ser observado fijamente durante horas si alguien lo reconocía.

Y, ¿por qué no iba alguien a reconocerlo? Era el rostro de un equipo profesional de fútbol en Texas. Incluso las personas que no veían fútbol sabían quién era por las grandes promociones que tenía.

Entonces me recordé que Emmett siempre era muy consciente de los pros y los contras de las decisiones que tomaba. Siempre. Era un niño grande y tomaba sus propias decisiones, así que a la mierda. Si quería acompañarme, ¿quién era yo para decir que no? Mantuve mi boca cerrada y mi consejo para mí misma.

Y así, horas después de mi invitación, estábamos en el coliseo donde la universidad llevaba a cabo sus juegos. Finalmente teniendo una oportunidad de ver a mi hermano pequeño jugar por primera vez en esta temporada, estaba bastante emocionada tanto por ver al base titular del equipo como por tener a "El Muro de Winnipeg" pasando el rato conmigo, cuando por lo general estaba contento con quedarse en casa.

Después de recoger las entradas que había comprado por teléfono en el camino —originalmente solo había comprado uno— pasamos por seguridad sin ningún problema. En muy poco tiempo, encontramos nuestra sección y Emmett me hizo un gesto para ir por delante de él en las escaleras.

El estadio no se encontraba ni cerca de estar lleno. Teniendo en cuenta que era el día después de Acción de Gracias, la mayoría de los estudiantes del norte de Texas probablemente estaban con sus familias, haciendo otras cosas aparte de ir a un partido de baloncesto. Solo había un par de puñados de colores de Luisiana en las gradas. De repente, eso explicaba por qué habíamos conseguido tan buenos asientos en el último minuto.

Para el momento en que nos sentamos, el juego todavía no había comenzado, pero era casi la hora en que los jugadores salían. Sonreí hacia Emmett cuando estuvo sentado a mi lado, el lado de su rodilla revestida en mezclilla tocando la mía. Estiré la mano y di unas palmaditas en su muslo. Quiero decir, me había sentado en su regazo. Había dormido en la misma cama que yo. Le había dado un abrazo. ¿Qué era una palmadita en comparación?

—Gracias por venir.

Su cuidadosa expresión se fundió lentamente en una plana. Su respuesta salió bien clara.

—Cállate.

Lo miré durante dos segundos antes de sonreír y tocar su muslo de nuevo con un resoplido.

—¿Qué? Puedo darte las gracias tanto como quiera.

—No lo hagas.

Ignoré su comentario.

—Me alegra que hayas venido. Hacer cosas con otra persona es mucho más divertido que estar sola, incluso si me estás diciendo que me calle. Lo aprecio. Así que demándame.

Emmett hizo un sonido de exasperación.

—Voy a encontrar el baño. Vuelvo enseguida.

Le mostré un pulgar hacia arriba antes de que se pusiera de pie, lo que me valió una mirada de molestia, y luego desapareció por las escaleras. Me senté allí tamborileando mis dedos sobre mis rótulas esperando que los jugadores salieran de los vestuarios. Alguien dio un golpecito en mi hombro desde atrás y me di la vuelta para ver a tres chicos a principios de los veinte años inclinados hacia delante, con expresiones ansiosas en sus rostros.

—Hola —dije con un poco de incertidumbre, sin saber qué estaba pasando.

Un tipo le dio un codazo al otro, y el tercero se aclaró la garganta mientras se rascaba detrás de su oreja. Si había una cosa que conocía, era la gente que se sentía incómoda, y estos chicos se sentían así.

—¿Ese es Mccarty? —preguntó el de en medio, quien había sido codeado.

 _Mierda._

—¿Quién? —Sonreí con dulzura, usando mis mejores ojos de chica tonta.

—Emmett Mccarty —dijo el amigo, como si eso ayudara si realmente no tenía idea de quién era.

¿Se suponía que admitiera que era él? ¿O que siguiera jugando como si nunca hubiera oído hablar de Emmett? Una parte de mí quería ir con la última, pero si alguien captaba un buen vistazo de él y confirmaba que _era_ él...

Bueno, Emmett no era del tipo de huir de nada.

Así que dejé caer los ojos de ciervo y asentí.

—Sí. Nuestro secreto.

Por la forma en que se tambalearon hacia atrás, o estaban sorprendidos o no me creían. Los tres parpadearon por un segundo antes de repentinamente espetar:

—¿Es realmente él? —susurró uno de ellos.

El que estaba en medio farfulló:

—Mierda. —Antes de ponerse un poco pálido.

—Es aún más grande en persona —murmuró el de la derecha, girándose en su asiento para mirar a su alrededor como si Emmett hubiera reaparecido mágicamente en solo un par de minutos.

Aunque el chico tenía razón. Las fotografías no le hacían justicia. Demonios, estaba acostumbrada a ver a Emmett de cerca y en persona todo el tiempo, y todavía no me había vuelto insensible a él.

— _¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_ —preguntó el de la izquierda.

Era una pregunta justa. Emmett había ido a la universidad de Wisconsin.

—Mi hermano juega para Luisiana —expliqué, decidiendo ir con la verdad de nuevo. Quiero decir, realmente no era muy buena para mentir, de todos modos.

—¿Eres su novia?

El chico de en medio golpeó a su amigo de la derecha con su antebrazo.

—No seas un maldito idiota. Obviamente es su novia, idiota.

—Ambos son unos idiotas —declaró el de la izquierda—. Se casó. Lo vi en internet. —Una mirada vacilante apareció en su rostro mientras me miraba—. ¿Cierto?

Mierda. Bueno, provoqué esto yo misma. Si vas a tomar un riesgo, que sea uno grande. Mi rostro se puso todo rojo y caliente a pesar que estaba intentando que no lo hiciera.

—Síp.

—No me sorprende. Me encanta tu cabello. —Sonrió el de la derecha.

Sí, mi rostro se puso un poco más caliente y me moví en mi asiento, consciente de que estaba más allá de dos semanas en las que tenía que hacer algo con el color verde azulado decolorándose en mi cabello o simplemente tintarlo de nuevo.

—Oh, gracias.

—Amigo, ¿cerrarías la puta boca? Mccarty puede comerte, si no te mata —susurro entre dientes su amigo, el tipo de en medio.

Lo tomé como mi señal para darme la vuelta y mirar hacia adelante. Siguieron discutiendo detrás de mí en susurros. ¿Debería haberme hecho la tonta?

Algún tiempo después, a mitad de una niña pequeña cantando el Himno Nacional, el gran trasero de Emmett se dejó caer en el asiento junto al mío. Metí mis codos para darle más espacio justo cuando me entregó una taza de recuerdo llena de lo que tenía la sensación que iba a ser Dr. Pepper. Tenía una botella de agua en su otra mano.

Me incliné y palmeé la parte superior de su mano.

—Gracias, grandote.

Se aseguró de mirarme a los ojos antes de inclinarse hacia mí a cambio, su lengua hurgando en el interior de su mejilla.

—No tienes que agradecerme todo el tiempo.

—Cállate. —Usé su línea con él, ganándome un gesto negativo de cabeza y el destello de una pequeña sonrisa a cambio, del hombre cuyo rostro estaba a unos diez centímetros del mío. Justo cuando comenzaba a apartarse, tiré de la manga de su sudadera con capucha para que pudiera acercarse.

Lo hizo. Emmett estaba tan cerca que el lado de su mandíbula rasposa rozaba la punta de mi nariz. No me eché hacia atrás, sino que me quedé en el lugar, dejando que ese maravilloso aroma a limpio viniendo desde su piel llenara mis fosas nasales.

—Esos tipos sentados detrás de nosotros te reconocieron —susurré.

Emmett movió su rostro lo suficiente para que su boca rozara el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—¿Te dijeron algo? —Esa áspera y profunda voz pareció ir directamente hasta el centro de mi pecho.

Tomó todo en mí no estremecerme cuando su aliento golpeó el punto sensible en mi cuello.

—Me preguntaron si eras tú y les dije que sí. —Tuve que tragar cuando otro suave resoplido de aire golpeó mi cuello—. Y saben que estamos... ya sabes... _juntos_.

No reaccionó.

—No supe qué decir. Lo siento —susurré.

Eso lo tuvo haciéndose hacia atrás justo lo suficiente como para darme una mirada seca.

—Isabella…

Lo golpeé por ello.

—Cállate.

—Iba a decirte que dejaras de decir lo siento, pero eso también funciona.

¿Acababa de sonreírme? ¿Acaba de sonreírme con _suficiencia_? No estaba segura. No estaba segura, pero iba a tomarlo como un sí. Sí, acababa de sonreírme juguetonamente.

Y eso me hizo parpadear una vez. Mi corazón latiendo el doble.

—En ese caso…

—Cállate —terminó por mí.

Me eché a reír mientras metía la mano en mi bolso y sacaba una manzana roja que había escondido debajo de mi pañuelo para conseguir pasarla a través de seguridad, y se la entregué.

—Que buen chico. Si te comportas, podría tener una barra Vega en mi bolsillo para ti.

No sabía lo que decía de mí que llevara comida para él, pero lo que sea. Era como mi cachorro, tenía que asegurarme de que comiera lo suficiente. Ya sabes, un gran cachorro que hacía que mi interior se sintiera desconcentrado de vez en cuando. Sí, _desconcentrado_. Era así de malo.

Tomó la manzana y se reclinó en su asiento justo cuando los centros de los equipos se acercaron a mitad de la cancha para el saque inicial. ¿Cómo demonios me había perdido la entrada de los jugadores en la cancha? Me quité mi chaqueta, enderecé mis hombros y me preparé para animar a mi hermano.

—¿Cuál es él?

Señalé al idiota de metro noventa y piel pálida a quien solía ponerle vestidos por diversión cuando éramos más jóvenes.

—Número treinta.

—Es más alto de lo que pensé que sería —observó Emmett con aire ausente.

—Creo que su papá era alto.

Emmett me miró brevemente.

—¿No tienen el mismo?

—No. Por lo menos, estoy bastante segura de que no. Nunca he conocido al mío, por lo que sé. —Y con eso quería decir que nunca tuve a un hombre yendo a recogerme y decirme que era suya cuando era niña. El papá de mi hermano pequeño no me había prestado mucha atención cuando había estado alrededor. Cuando miré a Emmett por el rabillo del ojo, noté que su rostro estaba tenso. Su mandíbula sobresaliendo—. ¿Qué pasa?

Su nuez de Adán se movió.

—¿Nunca has conocido a tu padre?

Mi cuello se puso un poco caliente y, por alguna razón, me dio vergüenza.

—No.

—¿Te pareces a tu mamá?

Extendí mi mano para jugar con la patilla de mis gafas.

—No. —Mi madre era rubia, un poco pálida y solo media un metro sesenta y cinco centímetros. Yo tenía la piel un poco más melocotón, mi cabello de un castaño natural con un poco de rojo, y más alta que el resto de las mujeres de mi familia—. La mamá de mi amiga Diana me decía que pensaba que mi papá debía haber sido hispano o tal vez mediterráneo o algo, pero no lo sé a ciencia cierta.

—¿Siempre has sido alta?

Si me paraba realmente derecha y me enderezaba, casi, casi media un metro setenta y dos.

—Mis hermanas me llamaban La Jirafa Ciega. — _¿Dónde está La Jirafa Ciega?_ Perras—. Era puras piernas y anteojos… oh, mira. Están a punto de empezar.

Desde la primera vez que me puse de pie para animar a mi hermano, podía decir que Emmett no estaba preparado para el tipo de fanática que era. Por lo menos, el tipo de fanática que era para mi hermano menor. A comienzos de la segunda mitad, había empezado a inclinarse lejos de mí, quejándose y murmurando:

—Me estás asustando. —Después de que me pusiera de pie y empezara a gritarle al árbitro para una llamada de mierda hecha en contra de Seth, mi hermano pequeño.

Pero fue la forma en que hizo que sus ojos se agrandaran durante el medio tiempo y pretendiera moverse aún más lejos de mí, lo que me hizo reír.

—¿Quién eres tú? —dijo sin expresión, lo que me hizo reírme.

—¿Qué? Estaba de la misma manera en tu partido de ayer.

Esas pestañas negras descendieron sobre sus ojos.

—¿Jasper te ha visto?

Asentí.

Emmett parpadeó.

—Creo que quiero mi camiseta de vuelta.

Parpadeé en respuesta.

—Una mierda muy difícil, rayito de sol. Ahora es mía.

Las comisuras de su boca apenas se habían empezado a curvar cuando alguien gritó:

— _¡Los Three Hundreds apestan! ¡Tú apestas, Toronto!_

¿Qué demonios?

Justo cuando empecé a mirar alrededor para ver qué idiota estaba gritando, el dedo índice de Emmett tocó mi barbilla. Me detuve.

—No te molestes.

—¿Por qué? —Traté de volver mi cabeza, pero, al parecer, su dedo tenía la fuerza de Hulk porque no fui a ninguna parte.

—Porque no me importa lo que piense —dijo en un tono tan serio que dejé de intentar buscar en otra parte y me centré en el hermoso rostro esculpido.

—Pero es grosero. —Su mano se movió desde la barbilla a la parte trasera de mi cabeza, esa gran palma ahuecando mi cuello. Desde su pulgar hasta la punta de su dedo medio parecía extenderse casi todo el camino alrededor de mi garganta.

—¿Crees que apesto? —me preguntó, seriamente, en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que solo yo escuchara.

Resoplé, a punto de abrir mi boca y decir algo realmente listillo, pero su pulgar se enterró más profundo, la presión haciéndome gemir un ruido ronco de _mierda, hazlo de nuevo._ Pero de alguna manera, me las arreglé para decir:

—No. —En cambio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me importaría lo que otra persona piense? —murmuró, tranquilo y confiado.

No bajé mi rostro mientras le decía la verdad.

—No puedo evitarlo. No me gustaba que la gente hablara de ti cuando trabajaba para ti, y ahora me gusta aún menos.

Esos ojos de color marrón oscuro se clavaron en los míos.

—¿Incluso cuando solías mostrarme el dedo?

—Solo porque me has hecho enojar no quiere decir que haya dejado de preocuparme por ti, tontito —susurré con el ceño fruncido, totalmente consciente de los tipos sentados detrás de nosotros—. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti en ese entonces, incluso cuando me ponías los nervios de punta. Podría haber simplemente esperado hasta el último momento para quitarte de en medio del tráfico, pero aun así te empujaría fuera del camino.

Incliné mi cabeza en la dirección de donde el idiota había gritado hacía un minuto.

—Ahora definitivamente va a molestarme que te estés ocupando de tus cosas, de vivir tu vida, y alguien que no conoces grite ese tipo de cosas. Ese tipo no te conoce. ¿Quién es para hablarte de esa forma?

Maldita sea, solo de pensarlo me tenía estirando mi cuello para tratar de dar la vuelta, pero la mano en mi cuello me mantuvo en mi lugar. Todo ese intenso enfoque de Emmett quemaba a través de la carne de mi piel, a través del calcio de mis huesos, y directamente hasta mi raíz. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron al mismo tiempo que su pulgar hacía ese masaje circular que hacía a mi pierna adormecerse.

—Las únicas personas en el mundo que te pueden hacer daño son aquellas a las que les das esa capacidad, Bella. Lo dijiste; ese tipo no me conoce. En toda mi vida, solo me ha importado lo que cuatro personas pensaban de mí. No estoy preocupado por ese don nadie allí atrás, ¿me entiendes? —Su mano se movió, un dedo deslizándose detrás de mi oreja para frotar alrededor de la curva donde se encontraba con mi cabeza. Seca y callosa, era probablemente la cosa más íntima que nadie me había hecho alguna vez.

Palabras, aire, vida, parecieron atorarse en mi garganta mientras notaba esas increíblemente largas pestañas enmarcando unos ojos tan potentes. La línea de sus hombros era imponente y sin fin. Su rostro era tan grave y reflexivo que tiraba de mi corazón, pero de alguna manera, de alguna forma, me obligué a asentir, con el mundo en mi garganta.

—Lo entiendo.

Lo hacía. Lo entendía.

¿Le importaba lo que yo pensaba? Se explicó, sus decisiones y sus pensamientos. Pero, ¿qué significaba?

Había dicho que tenía cuatro personas en su vida, y ahora imaginaba que esas habían sido sus abuelos y Charlie. _¿Quién era la otra persona cuya opinión le importaba?,_ me pregunté.

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla y dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

—Sé que no te importa lo que piense ese idiota, pero eso no quiere decir que no estoy dispuesta a fingir que me golpeó en el brazo. Solo tendrías que ser mi "testigo." —Sonreí débilmente ante mi broma—. Equipo Mccarty, ¿cierto?

Emmett no sonrió en respuesta.

Su frente se inclinó hacia adelante y, antes que pudiera reaccionar, antes de decirme otra palabra, se inclinó hacia adelante, hacia adelante, hacia adelante y presionó su boca justo a un lado de mi boca. Un besito. Un trago mejor que el tequila, hecho de amistad y afecto y azúcar orgánico.

Cuando se retiró, solo unos cuantos centímetros, justo lo suficiente para que nuestros ojos se encontraran, mi corazón latía a este ritmo loco que podría haber estado al límite de un ataque al corazón. No pude evitar sonreír. Nerviosa, confundida y abrumada y completamente atrapada con la guardia baja, tuve que tragar.

—¡REGRESA A DALLAS! —El hombre sentado en algún lugar detrás de nosotros gritó de nuevo y el agarre que Emmett todavía tenía en la parte de atrás de mi cuello se apretó de manera imperceptible.

—No te molestes, Bella —exigió, con el rostro en blanco.

—No voy a decir nada —dije, aun cuando levanté mi mano más alejada de él y la puse detrás de mi cabeza, extendiendo el dedo corazón con la esperanza que el idiota gritando lo viera.

Esos ojos marrones parpadearon.

—Acabas de mostrarle el dedo, ¿cierto?

Sí, mi boca se abrió.

—¿Cómo sabes cuando hago eso? —Mi tono fue tan asombrado como debía estarlo.

—Yo lo sé todo —dijo como si realmente lo creyera.

Gemí y y le di una larga mirada.

—¿De verdad quieres jugar este juego?

—Juego para ganarme la vida, Bella.

No podía soportarlo a veces. Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco con molestia.

—¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

Se me quedó mirando.

—¿Ves?

—Tres de marzo, pastelito.

¿Qué demonios?

—¿Ves? —se burló de mí.

¿Quién era este hombre y dónde estaba el Emmett que conocía?

—¿Qué edad tengo? —continué con vacilación.

—Veintiséis.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —le pregunté lentamente.

—Presto atención —declaró "El Muro de Winnipeg".

Estaba empezando a pensar que tenía razón.

Luego, como listo para sellar el acuerdo que no sabía que había entre nosotros, dijo:

—Te gustan los waffles, la cerveza de raíz y Dr. Pepper. Solo bebes cerveza ligera. Le pones canela a tu café. Comes demasiado queso. Tu rodilla izquierda siempre te duele. Tiene tres hermanas que espero nunca conocer y un hermano. Naciste en El Paso. Estás obsesionada con tu trabajo. Tienes un tic en la esquina de tu ojo cuando te sientes incómoda o jugueteas con tus gafas. No puedes ver cosas de cerca y le tienes terror a la oscuridad. —Levantó esas gruesas cejas—. ¿Algo más?

Sí, solo pude decir una palabra.

—No. —¿Cómo sabía todas estas cosas? ¿Cómo? Insegura de cómo me estaba sintiendo, tosí y empecé a levantar mi mano para juguetear con mis gafas antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía, y puse mi mano debajo de mi muslo, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada conocedora en el tonto rostro de Emmett—. También sé mucho sobre ti. No pienses que eres genial o especial.

—Lo sé, Bella. —Su pulgar me masajeó de nuevo por alrededor de tres segundos—. Sabes más acerca de mí de lo que nadie más hace.

Un repentino recuerdo de la noche en mi cama donde había admitido su miedo de cuando era niño picoteó en mi cerebro, relajándome, haciéndome sonreír.

—Realmente lo hago, ¿cierto?

La expresión en su rostro era como si estuviera dividido entre estar bien con la idea y estar completamente en contra de ella.

Inclinándome cerca de él de nuevo, guiñé un ojo.

—Me llevaré tu amor por el porno _MILF_ (Mother I'd Like to Fuck. Se refiere al porno con mujeres adultas (después de los 30) que tienen buen físico y son atractivas) a la tumba conmigo, no te preocupes.

Se quedó mirándome fijamente, sin parpadear, sin moverse. Y luego:

—Cortaré la energía eléctrica en la casa cuando estés en la ducha —dijo de manera tan uniforme, tan nítido, que me tomó un segundo darme cuenta que me estaba amenazando...

Y cuando finalmente caí en cuenta, me eché a reír, golpeando la cara interna de su muslo, sin pensarlo dos veces.

— _¿Quién hace eso?_

Emmett Mccarty, esposo mío, dijo:

—Yo.

Luego las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera controlarlas.

—¿Y sabes lo que haré? Iré a colarme en la cama contigo, así que _ja_.

¿Qué demonios acababa de decir? _¿Qué en el querido infierno acababa de decir?_

—Si piensas que tengo que estar asustado... —Se inclinó hacia delante para que nuestros rostros estuvieran a solo un par de centímetros de distancia. La mano en mi cuello y las yemas de sus dedos cubriendo la parte posterior de mi oreja y se quedaron donde estaban—. No lo estoy

Como si el besito que me había dado no hubiera hecho suficiente daño, la forma en que dijo eso hizo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente de nuevo. Mi pecho calentándose. Todo lo que creía que sabía parecía salirse de control.

Estaba jugando conmigo. Coqueteando conmigo. Emmett Mccarty. ¿Qué era esto?

No ayudó que, antes de que me las arreglara para poner mi corazón de nuevo en forma o poner mi cabeza en orden, mi teléfono empezara a vibrar. Cuando vi que el mensaje entrante era una fotografía de parte de Angela, no pensé mucho en eso.

Pero cuando abrí la pantalla y vi la foto, solo me hizo tambalearme de nuevo.

Había adjuntado una foto de su televisión. En la pantalla, había una imagen de Emmett y yo sentados en las gradas justo minutos antes, su rostro tan cerca del mío, su brazo alrededor de mi espalda. Parecía... bueno, no sabía exactamente lo que parecía, pero Emmett y yo estábamos riendo. Podía ver lo que no parecía.

No parecía que esta cosa entre nosotros fuera falsa.

Pero entonces me hizo pensar. ¿Emmett solo había sido extremadamente amable y coqueto porque sospechaba que esto pasaría?

 **.**

 **.**

—Mira, está justo allí. —Le di un golpe a Emmett con el dorso de mi mano antes de señalar hacia el mocoso de cabello castaño de pie en las afueras rodeado de compañeros y otras personas no asociadas con la universidad—. ¡Seth!

Mi hermano no se dio la vuelta.

—¡Seth Swan! —grité de nuevo.

Eso le hizo girar su cabeza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Levantando una mano, saludé y tiré de la mano de Emmett brevemente con la otra, llevándolo hacia adelante. Después de los partidos de visitante, generalmente no tenía mucho tiempo para pasar el rato, así que quería aprovechar los pocos minutos que teníamos juntos.

A medida que caminábamos para acercarnos, vi a mi hermano atajar entre la multitud, solo para detenerse abruptamente por un segundo y mirar de ida y vuelta entre Emmett y yo, antes de continuar caminando hacia nosotros. Detrás de Seth, más de uno de la multitud también estaba mirando en nuestra dirección.

Mi hermano estaba sonriendo, pero su mirada seguía pasando a Emmett con confusión.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir? —exigió cuando di un paso hacia adelante y dejé que mi hermano me diera un gran abrazo, levantándome del suelo. Había sido más alto que yo durante los últimos diez años y nunca me dejaba olvidarlo.

—Te envié un mensaje de camino para acá, pero supuse que tu teléfono estaba apagado cuando no me respondiste —dije cuando me bajó. Le sonreí, poniendo mis manos a cada lado de su rostro para aplastar sus mejillas juntas. Ya no éramos súper cercanos, pero lo amaba hasta el infierno. Había sido el único en mi familia que nunca me decepcionó.

Sacó su lengua y trató de lamer mi mano.

Le di a su mejilla un pellizco antes de dejar caer mis manos y di un paso hacia atrás, así que mi hombro rozó el costado del brazo de Emmett.

—Seth, Emmett. Emmett, Seth.

Fue Emmett quien extendió su mano primero.

—Es un placer conocerte —dijo Seth, su tono un poco sorprendido mientras estrechaba la mano de Emmett.

—Lo mismo. —El grandote retrocedió—. Jugaste un buen partido.

Lo miré un poco por la esquina de mi ojo. ¿Acababa de hacer un cumplido?

El rostro de mi hermano se volvió un poco rosa mientras asentía. El gran idiota era como una versión más joven de mí… las palabras no eran nuestro fuerte en la vida.

—Oh, ah, gracias. Todos han estado hablando acerca de que estuviste en nuestro juego —balbuceó antes de que su mirada se volviera hacia mí mientras su rostro mantenía esa agradable sombra rosada—. No pensé que estarían aquí juntos.

Me encogí de hombros, sin saber cómo responder.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día de Acción de Gracias?

Seth me lanzó esa expresión que decía que significaba lo mismo para él que para mí.

—Tuvimos práctica, la mayoría de nosotros fuimos a la casa del entrenador para la cena. ¿Tú?

—Trabajé y luego fui a su juego. —Di un codazo al antebrazo de Emmett.

—Oye... —Sus ojos se movieron detrás de mí por un segundo; una mirada incómoda apareció en su rostro alargado. Seth dejó escapar un largo suspiro tembloroso—. Maldita sea, Bell. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Me has tomado con la guardia baja y se me olvidó...

No me gustó a dónde estaba yendo esto. Nunca nos disculpábamos el uno con el otro. En todo caso, Seth y yo siempre habíamos entendido lo que teníamos que hacer para sobrevivir. Me había dado su bendición para irme a la escuela lejos de él, y nunca le di mierda por dejar pasar semanas para ponerse en contacto conmigo.

Pero tuve esta sensación terrible...

—Jessica está aquí. Al menos, dijo que iba a estar aquí.

Hija de puta. _Hija de puta de mierda_. Mis dientes se apretaron, una fila alineada en la parte superior de la otra y tuve que evitar que mi rostro reaccionara. Tomó casi todo de mí dejar ir la rabia llenándome. De todas las veces para venir a ver a Seth, ¿Jessica tenía que venir ahora? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba una mierda él? Aunque siempre había sido más amable con él de lo que había sido conmigo, ninguna de mis hermanas le había prestado realmente mucha atención alguna vez.

—Vine a verte. Está bien —mentí. No estaba bien. No quería ver a mi hermana y tampoco quería que él se sintiera mal. Como si no estuviera a tres segundos de gritar, pregunté—: ¿Te diriges de regreso a Shreveport ahora?

Asintió, el malestar brutalmente evidente en su rostro. Supongo que me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para no ser engañado.

—Sí. —Seth dejó de hablar, sus ojos luciendo dolidos en una forma que decía _"Lo siento mucho"_ y levantó su mano para saludar a alguien detrás de mí—. Bell, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a venir, le hubiera dicho...

¿Que no viniera? Podría ser una mejor persona por Seth.

—No te preocupes por eso. No voy a hacerte elegir entre nosotras. —Eso lo tuvo haciendo un ruido que descarté con la mano—. No seas tonto. Dame un abrazo.

Las jóvenes líneas limpias de su rostro se desencajaron y tensaron, pero asintió y rápidamente envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor. Susurró en mi oído:

—Tenemos un partido contra San Antonio en un par de semanas. Ven, por favor. Ambos.

Me aparté y asentí un poco más tensamente de lo que me hubiera gustado. Realmente no quería hacer que se sintiera mal, pero el hecho de saber que Susie estaba en mis alrededores generales me hizo contar hasta diez. Tener Jessica alrededor cuando había conducido una hora para venir a ver a Seth me molestaba mucho más.

—Lo haré. No estoy segura sobre el Hulk aquí con su horario, pero yo iré. —Le sonreí—. Te veré pronto, entonces. Te quiero.

—También te quiero, Bell. —Con sus dientes apretados, echó un vistazo hacia Emmett y extendió su mano de nuevo—. Fue un placer conocerte. Buena suerte el resto de tu temporada.

El grandote asintió y estrechó su mano.

—Gracias. Igualmente.

Percibí el mal casi inmediatamente. Vi a mi hermana y al idiota de su marido en cuestión de segundos al darme la vuelta. Era como si mi cuerpo estuviera sintonizado para saber dónde estaba; siempre lo había estado. Era un instinto de protección, tenía que serlo.

Al parecer, también me encontró en la multitud de inmediato. Estaba ceñuda, su boca torciéndose mientras su mirada rebotaba de mí hacia Emmett y de regreso. Casi diez centímetros más baja que yo y solo dos años mayor, Jessica lucía mucho más mayor que su edad real, pero esa era la consecuencia de las drogas, el consumo excesivo de alcohol y ser una perra miserable en general. La infelicidad envejecía prematuramente a una persona, mi madre adoptiva me lo había dicho una vez. Tenía razón.

Pero todavía no podía evocar ninguna simpatía por mi hermana mayor. Creía en las opciones. Habíamos crecido en el mismo entorno, ido a la misma escuela y teníamos aproximadamente la misma inteligencia, supuse. Siempre había sido una persona implacable, enojada y malvada, pero a los trece años, había empezado a hacer mierda estúpida que llevó a más mierda estúpida y más mierda estúpida y más mierda estúpida hasta que estuvo enterrada bajo tanta mierda, que nunca pudo encontrar la manera de salir de ella.

No podías esperar que alguien cuidara de ti mejor que tú misma.

Invocando cada centímetro del adulto en mí, me dije no ser mezquina. No sería mezquina, sin importar lo mucho que quisiera serlo. Por lo tanto, me obligué a decir un:

—Hola, Jessica. Hola, Mike. —Tanto a ella como a su marido adicto al crack, el mismo que me había hecho un moretón y al que casi había dado una patada en las bolas por ello.

Tan repentinamente como el pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza, el gran cuerpo junto a mí repentinamente se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. No necesitaba mirarlo para saber que todo su cuerpo se puso rígido; podía sentirlo. Sentirlo a él.

—¿Es él? —preguntó en una voz baja que hizo que los vellos en la parte posterior de mi cuello se levantaran.

—¿Quién? —Fui lo suficientemente tonta para preguntar.

—El tipo que te hizo el moretón en tu brazo.

El "oh, mierda" en mi rostro debió haber sido suficiente para él, porque al instante que pensé en la respuesta —el " _sí_ , es ese bastardo"—, un músculo en la mejilla de Emmett apareció. Y desapareció. Esas largas piernas recorrieron los pocos metros de hormigón entre nosotros y Jessica. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, detenerlo, decirle que ese tipo no valía la pena la energía que le tomó a Emmett llegar ahí, "El Muro de Winnipeg" había entrado directamente en el camino del marido de mi hermana, efectivamente deteniendo el metro setenta y siete centímetros de hombre en su lugar. Considerando que nunca estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la mayoría de los seres humanos para ilustrar realmente lo grande que era en realidad, en ese momento, con ambos a meros metros de distancia el uno del otro, la diferencia era sorprendente. Emmett lo hacía un enano en todos los sentidos.

Pero no fue la obvia diferencia de tamaño lo que me impactó. Fue la forma en que Emmett, un atleta profesional en la cima de su carrera, estaba reaccionando. Nunca lo había visto tan inmóvil. Estaba respirando por su nariz como un maldito dragón. Sus bíceps estaban tan abultados y tensos, podía verlo incluso bajo su sudadera, y tenía la expresión más arrogante en su rostro que había visto nunca, y eso era mucho decir, porque pensaba que había presenciado la más molesta de todas sus expresiones. Pero

la que tenía en este momento, ponía a todas las demás en vergüenza.

Emmett estaba molesto. _Furioso_. El rey del control parecía como si quisiera despedazar al novio/marido/lo que diablos fuera de mi hermana.

Y fue lo que dijo a continuación lo que me rasgó por la mitad.

"El Muro de Winnipeg" se quedó mirando hacia el hombre mucho más pequeño y en una voz que fue lo más parecido a una declaración tranquila y despreocupada como era posible, dijo:

—Toca a mi esposa de nuevo y romperé cada hueso de tu maldito cuerpo.

Mi esposa. No Isabella. Había dicho _mi esposa_.

Había maldecido. Por mí. Por mi honor. Había dicho la palabra con "M" y era casi la cosa más romántica que jamás había oído en mi vida porque Emmett no hacía eso.

Luego dirigió esa mirada ácida hacia mi hermana, quien repentinamente parecía más incómoda de lo que nadie en el mundo había estado nunca. Él no dijo ni una palabra, pero podía sentir el disgusto. Podía sentir las palabras rebotando alrededor de su cabeza, formándose en su lengua. Estaba segura de que Jessica también podía sentirlas.

Fue justo en ese momento, en ese instante, que me di cuenta que podría estar un poco enamorada de Emmett. No de una manera que fuera algo como un enamoramiento sencillo como el que tenía por él en el pasado, sino diferente. Muy, muy diferente

Mierda.

Mierda, mierda, _mierda._

 _¿En serio?,_ me pregunté. _¿Estás hablando malditamente en serio, Isabella?_

* * *

 ** _Y he aquí el nuevo capitulo, a medida que avanzamos vemos como la relacion de ellos crece un poquito más._**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten_**

 ** _Nos leemos_**


	24. Capitulo 23

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Fue la puerta del garaje abriéndose y cerrándose al mediodía del lunes siguiente lo que me hizo guardar mi trabajo.

Ninguno de los chicos debería estar en casa tan temprano.

Jasper acababa de volver del sur de Texas la noche anterior y, por lo general, no llegaba de su entrenamiento hasta después de las tres o cuatro. Los lunes, Emmett no llegaba a casa antes de las tres. Era el día más corto de su semana y después del fin de semana después del juego de Día de Acción de Gracias, no había manera de que consiguiera llegar a casa más temprano. Los lunes por lo general consistían en una reunión con los entrenadores, un entrenamiento, el almuerzo y un par de reuniones diferentes que incluían ver las grabaciones del último partido.

Entonces, ¿quién demonios estaba en casa y por qué?

Me levanté y grité:

—¿Quién está en casa? —Cuando no hubo una respuesta, corrí escaleras abajo hacia la cocina y me detuve cuando vi a Emmett bebiendo un vaso de agua—. ¿ _Qué demonios te pasó en el rostro_? —casi grité en el segundo en que alcancé a ver el rojo y púrpura a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Dejó el vaso de agua sobre el mostrador y me dio una mirada plana.

—Estoy bien.

Estaba tan lleno de mierda. Rodeé la isla de todos modos.

—No te pregunté si estabas bien. ¿Qué diablos ocurrió?

No me respondió mientras metía las manos debajo del agua del fregadero y se echaba agua en el rostro. _¿Qué demonios fue lo que hizo?_ Emmett rara vez se metía en peleas. Demonios, me había contado por qué eran tan pocas y lejanas, y nunca había oído una mejor razón para ello. No tenía un temperamento explosivo; por lo general, solo estaba un tanto irritado todo el día.

Mientas se secaba el rostro, agarré una bolsa de hielo del congelador e hice una mueca cuando puso la toalla a un lado, por lo que pude darle una mirada de cerca a los moretones que iban a ocupar una buena parte de su rostro en unas pocas horas.

¿Noté que estaba tratando de evitar hablar de lo sucedido? Por supuesto. Simplemente no me importaba.

Entregándole la bolsa de hielo en el instante en que desechó las toallas de papel, di un paso atrás y tomé de nuevo un vistazo de sus facciones con incredulidad.

—¿Fuiste atacado?

—¿Qué? —Su mirada se volvió hacia mí mientras fruncía el ceño un poco. Se sentía insultado. Realmente insultado—. No —espetó, y no de una manera mala.

—¿Seguro? —pregunté vacilante. Claro, era enorme y, seguro, lleno de fuerza bruta, la cual sin duda terminaba con el noventa y nueve por ciento de los otros hombres golpeados, pero si hubiese varios chicos más grandes que el promedio tratando de golpearlo, podría suceder. ¿Cierto? Solo de pensar en esa posibilidad, repentinamente me molestó.

Presionando la bolsa de hielo contra la línea de su mandíbula, negó mínimamente, con los ojos haciendo un aleteo desdeñoso.

—No fui atacado.

Su seguridad no estaba funcionando conmigo, maldición, e hizo que me enojara más con cada segundo. Toqué su brazo.

—Dime qué pasó, Emmett.

—Nada.

Nada. El lado derecho de mi boca se tensó.

—¿Te golpeaste tú mismo entonces?

Su mueca dijo más que las palabras.

—Entonces... —Mi voz se apagó, sin dejarlo pasar.

—No quiero hablar de eso. —Ya lo sabía, desde el principio. Pero era tan terca como él. Y no iba a dejarlo pasar, porque esto, las claras señales de que se había metido en una pelea con alguien de su equipo, era una señal del apocalipsis. A Emmett no le importaban lo suficiente sus compañeros de equipo como para darle importancia a lo que dijeran de él o a él.

Lo había dicho en el juego, solo le importaba la opinión de unas pocas personas. Y sabía que no era algo que diría por el simple gusto de hacerlo. Lo decía en serio.

Desde el viernes, había hecho todo lo posible por no pensar en el partido de baloncesto al que habíamos ido. O al menos, había intentado no pensar en lo que le dijo al marido de mi hermana, o cómo había mirado a Susie, como si quisiera matarla. El recuerdo de él tomando mi mano y caminando conmigo hasta el auto en silencio mientras la ira empañaba su hermoso rostro, había perforado un agujero directamente en mi corazón. Luego, mientras nos sentábamos en el auto, dijo:

—Lo lamento, no haber ido contigo.

Lo único que logré hacer fue sentarme allí y fruncir el ceño.

—¿A dónde? ¿El Paso? —Su respuesta había sido un movimiento de cabeza—. Está bien, grandote. Todo eso ahora es agua pasada. —No pude evitar levantar la mano y colocarla sobre la suya—. Fue muy amable de tu parte defenderme, por cierto.

Bueno, pensé que había sido más que amable, pero ser consciente de lo que creía sentir era algo que nunca quería expresar.

Entonces, Emmett fue y lo hizo mientras miraba hacia adelante a través del parabrisas, apretando los dientes, y la mandíbula.

—Te he decepcionado demasiadas veces. No voy a hacerlo de nuevo.

Justo así, la sensación de temor se vertió a mi estómago, haciéndome sentir inquieta. Él había pasado el resto del fin de semana más alejado de lo normal. Aunque no se había vuelto muy extrovertido desde que empezamos a llevarnos mucho mejor, Emmett se había retraído un poco más. Entrenó, terminó un rompecabezas e inició otro, lo cual era una señal reveladora de que estaba tratando de resolver algo en su cabeza o relajarse.

Todo eso me puso ansiosa repentinamente y un poquitín preocupada. Retirando uno de los taburetes de la cocina, me dejé caer y me limité a mirar ese rostro descolorido y severo con inquietud.

—Solo quiero saber si tengo que robar un bate o hacer una llamada telefónica.

Su boca se había abierto preparada para discutir conmigo... hasta que escuchó lo último que dije.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito saber…

—¿Para qué necesitarías robar un bate?

—Bueno, no conozco a nadie que posea uno, y no puedo ir a comprar uno en la tienda y que quede registrado en vídeo.

—¿En vídeo?

¿No sabía nada?

—Emmett, vamos, si le das una paliza a alguien con un bate, buscarán sospechosos. Una vez los identifiquen, buscarán entre sus cosas y sus compras recientes. Verán que compré un bate y sabrán que fue premeditado. ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

Los párpados de color malva estaban pesados sobre el blanco brillante de sus ojos, y la expresión de su rostro se llenó de una amplia gama de emociones, una tras otra, tras otra, que no estaba segura de a cuál se suponía que debía aferrarme. Se cambió la bolsa de hielo al otro lado de la mandíbula magullada y movió la cabeza.

—Lo mucho que sabes acerca de cometer un crimen es aterrador, Bella. —Su boca se torció bajo el arco iris de lo que fuera que estaba pensando—. Me asusta como el infierno, y no me asusto fácilmente.

Resoplé, bastante satisfecha de mí misma.

—Cálmate. Tuve una fase en la que veía un montón de programas de televisión sobre crímenes. Ni siquiera he robado una pluma en mi vida.

La expresión cuidadosa de Emmett no desapareció.

—No voy a intenta matar a nadie... a menos que tengamos que hacerlo… —bromeé débilmente.

Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon tan ligeramente que casi me lo perdí. Pero lo que no me perdí fue la forma en que las comisuras de sus labios se inclinaron hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa.

Le sonreí tan inocentemente como era posible.

—Entonces, ¿quieres decirme quién va a recibir los puños de furia? —Tenía la esperanza de que sonara tan inofensiva como era mi intención, a pesar de que sentía exactamente lo contrario con cada segundo transcurrido.

—¿Puños de furia?

—Sí. —Levanté mis manos solo un poco para que pudiera verlas. No tenía ni idea del número de peleas en las que me había metido con mis hermanas a lo largo de los años. No siempre ganaba, rara vez ganaba si era honesta, pero nunca me di por vencida.

El suspiro que soltó fue tan largo y prolongado, que me preparé para la media respuesta que sabía saldría de su boca.

—No es nada. —Allí estaba—. Demetri…

Los frenos en mi cabeza chirriaron con fuerza.

—¿Te metiste en eso _con Demetri?_

Me miró a través de esas pestañas increíblemente largas, moviendo el paquete de hielo un poco más abajo en su mandíbula.

—Sí.

Esa temida sensación en mi estómago empeoró.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, tan calmada como podía, pero estaba bastante segura de que salió relativamente estrangulado.

 _Por favor, por favor, por favor. No dejes que sea por lo que creo que pudo ser._ Demetri había sido un desgraciado en Acción de Gracias, pero no era como si hubiese puesto sus sucias manos sobre mí.

El rostro de Emmett lo dijo todo. Su boca se abrió ligeramente y la punta de su lengua tocó la esquina de la misma. Ese breve silencio fue frío.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho —acusó.

Tragué saliva.

—¿Decirte qué?

Su mirada asomó entre la gruesa fila de pestañas y capté su mano flexionándose sobre la compresa de hielo.

—Lo que te hizo. Cómo actúa a tu alrededor.

 _Jasper_. Iba a retorcerle el cuello.

—Te diré lo que le dije a Jasper: no es gran cosa.

El grandote todavía estaba frío como una piedra. Un músculo de su mandíbula se movía y una vena en su cuello latía.

—Es gran cosa, Isabella. Jasper me lo mencionó justo antes de irse, pero pensé que si fuera un gran problema, me habrías dicho o hecho algo al respecto. _No lo hiciste_. —Niveló esa oscura y enojada mirada en mí, apretando aún más la mandíbula—. Vi la forma en que te miraba después del partido. Oí la forma en que te hablaba mientras yo estaba allí. Sabe que estamos casados y todavía hace esa mierda.

¿Acababa de maldecir por segunda vez en una semana?

—No estoy bien con eso —afirmó con esa voz increíblemente profunda, manteniendo su columna recta y sus hombros hacia atrás—. No estoy muy bien con que siempre estés pensando que tienes que lidiar con todo por tu cuenta.

El remordimiento me llenó, pero solo por un segundo. Enderecé mi espalda y lo miré.

—No tienes que meterte en una pelea por eso, Emmett. No quiero esa culpa en mi cabeza. Lo último que quiero es que te enojes contigo mismo después.

Además, ¿qué habría hecho yo en aquel entonces? ¿Contarle a Emmett que su compañero de equipo había intentado lanzárseme? Él no hubiera hecho nada. Lo sabía. El Emmett de hace unos meses también lo sabía.

—Tenía que hacerlo y lo haría de nuevo.

Parpadeé. Luego parpadeé un poco más, teniendo que mirar hacia el techo para poder reunir mis palabras. Un toque al costado de mi mandíbula me hizo inclinar la cabeza de nuevo para mirar a esos profundos ojos marrones.

Todo en él estaba serio y atento.

—Sé que piensas que no me iba a importar —dijo con esa voz de susurro que derramaba solemnidad—, pero lo hizo. Lo hace. Estamos juntos en esto.

Mi boca se secó de repente, asentí.

—Sí.

— _Confía en mí_ , Bella. Dímelo. No te voy a defraudar.

Sí, mi garganta y mi lengua pensaban que estaba en el Sahara. Mis ojos, por otro lado, querían estar en la Amazonia. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que necesitaba lloriquear hasta que lo hice. Por mucho que me había estado diciendo durante los últimos dos días que me había imaginado estar un poquito enamorada de él, mi corazón se aferraba a la verdad. Lo estaba. Lo odiaba, pero estaba enamorada de él. Lo reconocí, sintiendo el revuelo en mi pecho. Me estaba enamorando, y no solo un poco, de Emmett. Mi esposo por conveniencia.

Y era horrible. No tenía derecho. No tenía sentido hacerlo. Este era un acuerdo entre dos personas que apenas se hablaban entre sí. ¿Cómo podría hacer esto por los próximos cinco años? ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer con eso?

No tenía ni idea.

—Me crees, ¿verdad? —preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me enfoqué en su rostro, tan familiar para mí como lo era el resto de mis seres queridos; esa boca apretada, las líneas duras de sus pómulos, las gruesas pestañas y cejas. Disciplina y control hechos carne y hueso.

Asentí, obligándome a darle mi mejor sonrisa despreocupada y totalmente falsa.

—Sí. Por supuesto que sí. —Toqué su antebrazo—. Gracias de nuevo por defenderme.

Gruñó:

—Basta.

Sonreí un poco más genuinamente.

—Tengo una crema para las contusiones, déjame ir por ella.

Emmett echó su cabeza hacia atrás como si estuviera a punto de tratar de meterle un perro caliente en la boca.

—Sabes que no me preocupan las contusiones.

—Qué mal. A mí sí. Él podría estar morado y negro para mañana¸ y espero desesperadamente que así sea, pero preferiría que tú no. —Di un respingón ante la pequeña grieta en su labio—. ¿Qué tuvo que hacer? ¿Tomar impulso para llegar a tu rostro?

Emmett se echó a reír, sin siquiera hacer una mueca mientras su corte se abría aún más.

—En serio, Emmett. —Extendí la mano para tocarle la magullada mandíbula suavemente con mis dedos—. ¿Te golpeó?

El grandote negó.

—¿Se las arregló para lograr darte un buen golpe? —No iba a mentir. Estaba un tanto decepcionada. Que Emmett recibiera un puñetazo era casi como descubrir que Santa Claus no era real. Se había metido en un puñado de peleas en su carrera antes, había visto material de ello en internet cuando lo publicaba en su página de fans porque la gente era viciosa y amaba ese tipo de cosas, y aunque no era un idiota impulsivo al que le gustaba entrar en peleas sin razón, cada vez que sucedía, le sacaba la mierda a quien tratara de empezar algo con él.

Era impresionante. ¿Qué podía decir?

Entonces me dio esa mirada tonta que me volvía loca y me frunció el ceño.

—No. Me aseguré de que me golpeara él primero, y dejé que lo hiciera dos veces antes de golpearlo —explicó.

Este astuto hijo de puta. No creía que nunca antes hubiera estado tan atraída por él, y eso incluía todas las veces que lo había visto en pantalones cortos ajustados.

—Entonces, ¿él terminó siendo el culpable?

Una de las esquinas de su boca se levantó en una media sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿Vas a meterte en un gran problema?

Levantó un gran hombro.

—Solo pueden retener mi cheque del juego. No me van a sentar en el banquillo. Estamos demasiado metidos en la temporada.

Eso hizo que me ahogara.

—¿El cheque del juego? —Eso era por miles. Cientos de miles. Una cantidad estúpida de dinero. Todo el mundo podía mirar su sueldo anual en línea. Todo ese dinero se dividía en diecisiete pagos totales, depositados durante la temporada regular. _Todo ese dinero_. Tuve que agacharme y dar una palmada con mis manos contra mis rodillas, ya al borde de la asfixia—. Voy a vomitar.

El suspiro que dejó escapar entró por uno de mis oídos y salió por el otro.

—Detente. No vas a vomitar. Déjame darme un baño y luego me untas la crema —dijo, dándome una ligera palmada en la espalda.

Estaba equivocado. Iba a vomitar. ¿Cómo demonios había simplemente tirado esa cantidad de dinero? ¿Y _para qué?_ ¿Todo porque Demetri era un idiota que pensaba que las reglas comunes de la sociedad no se aplicaban a él?

Conocía a Emmett. Sabía que tenía más auto control que un santo. Tomaba sus decisiones pensándolas bien. Ni siquiera disfrutaba de golpear a alguien, o algo así. Había pensado lo suficiente sobre lo que iba a hacer, como para saber que quería que Demetri diera el primer golpe. No iba a pensar que no había tomado en consideración las repercusiones de entrar en una pelea.

Y lo había hecho por mí.

Qué maldito idiota. Simplemente pudo haberme dado el dinero, el cual habría sido suficiente como para hacerme olvidar a esa comadreja tratando de empujar su lengua por mi garganta mientras intentaba agarrar mi culo hace más de un año.

Pero por mucho que pensara en lo tonto que era perder un cheque de juego, esta explosión de algo especial y cálido llenó mi corazón antes de ser rápidamente reemplazada por la culpa.

Corrí escaleras arriba, recogí el apestoso ungüento para hematomas que funcionaba como un milagro y me dirigí abajo, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer para ayudar a aliviar la responsabilidad que sentía por lo sucedido. Saqué un par de cosas de la nevera y la despensa y encendí el horno para preparar una comida rápida para mi blanquecino caballero de brillante armadura.

Cuando bajó las escaleras un poco más tarde, la quinua acababa de terminar de cocerse y había apagado la estufa.

—Huele bien —comentó, pasando alrededor para sacar un vaso del armario y llenarlo de agua—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— _Chana Masala_ _(_ N/A: plato típico de la cocina del norte de la India en el que su principal ingrediente es el garbanzo (chana). Se trata de un plato muy especiado con un sabor cítrico bastante ácido _)_ —dije, sabiendo que estaría al tanto de lo que era.

No me sorprendió cuando hizo un sonido hambriento a medida que apoyaba un lado de su cadera contra la encimera y observaba cómo alineaba uno de los grandes tazones mezcladores que solía poner en sus comidas con espinaca empaquetada. Fisgoneé por el rabillo del ojo y le di un vistazo a la coloración a lo largo de las líneas sólidas de su rostro.

Eso me molestó.

—¿Por qué esa expresión? —preguntó el hombre que una vez supuse que no conocía mucho sobre mí, mientras yo medía dos tazas de grano y las vertía en el recipiente.

Encogiéndome de un hombro, puse tres tazas de la mezcla de garbanzos encima de todo.

—Tu rostro me está volviendo loca.

Se rió y gemí, dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de soltar.

—No quise decir eso. Tienes un buen rostro. De muy buen aspecto. — _Cállate, estúpida. Solo cállate de una puta vez—_. Es por las magulladuras. Me siento mal. Debí haber hecho algo al respecto cuando sucedió en vez de dejar que tú lidiaras con ello.

Pasándole el cuenco gigante, lo sostuvo entre nosotros, atrapando mi mirada. Su expresión era pensativa y tan abierta como podía, pero me di cuenta que no quedaba ni un rastro de ira residual en ella. En realidad, no estaba molesto por lo que sucedió, en absoluto.

—No te preocupes. Hice lo que quería hacer.

Siempre hacía lo que quería hacer. ¿Qué había de nuevo en eso?

—Sí, pero ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

—Y eso me hace sentir aún más responsable, Bella

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo. Por no darme cuenta. Por no preocuparme. Por no hacerte sentir como si pudieras contarme esas cosas. —Su voz era ronca y solo un poco irregular.

Mi corazón dolió.

Realmente dolió esa fracción de segundo después de su admisión.

Siendo realistas, no era como si no hubiera sabido que no habíamos sido mejores amigos cuando trabajaba para él. Lo había sabido, maldita sea. _Lo había sabido_. Pero oírlo decir que...

Se sentía como una quemadura ultra fresca en una zona con piel delicada. Ese lugar estaba justo entre mis pechos. El lugar más importante de todos.

Tomó cada onza de madurez emocional en mí no... bueno, no estaba segura de cómo podría haber reaccionado. Pero me di cuenta que mientras más suprimía el dolor, no podía —no quería— dejar de ser honesta con él. Eso no era nuevo. No se había preocupado por mí y me había dado por sentado. Por lo menos, ahora se daba cuenta, ¿verdad?

Sí, decirme eso no me estaba ayudando mucho. Mis ojos realmente querían llorar, pero no iba a dejarlos. No era su culpa.

Me aseguré de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Todo está bien. Hiciste algo ahora. —Di un paso atrás—. Disfruta tu comida. Empecé a poner el árbol esta mañana, pero me detuve para responder algunos correos electrónicos. Voy a continuar y terminarlo.

Esos ojos color chocolate recorrieron mi rostro por un segundo y supe, aunque no dijera nada, que había sido atrapada.

Ya fuese porque no quisiera lidiar con mi susceptibilidad, o porque comprendía que necesitaba lamer mis heridas en privado, se contuvo de hacer cualquier comentario y dejó que saliera de la cocina con mi corazón un poco quemado en los bordes.

Esa mañana había dejado un gran desorden en el salón. Parecía que una bomba había explotado sobre una pila de papeles y, además, había cajas esparcidas por todas partes. El día anterior había comprado adornos y decoraciones navideñas, y gastado mucho dinero, pero no me había importado dado que era el primer año en el que realmente tendría mi propio árbol. No me había molestado en poner uno en mi apartamento porque pasaba mucho tiempo fuera y realmente no tenía espacio para ello. En su lugar, había puesto un árbol pre-iluminado con adornos adheridos. Este año, sin embargo, el pequeño arbolito estaba ahora en mi habitación.

Aquí, en casa de Emmett y Jasper, había adquirido un pino de dos metros de alto que Jasper me había ayudado a llevar y colocar la noche anterior. En una casa llena de hombres altos, no había una sola escalera de mano en la zona, así que había tenido que recurrir a arrastrar un taburete a la sala de estar para alcanzar los lugares a los que no llegaba. Las luces quedaron puestas esta mañana, así como algunos adornos.

Por lo general, me encantaba colocar el árbol de Navidad. Habíamos tenido uno en la casa de mi madre un par de veces, pero no fue hasta que estuve con mis padres adoptivos que colocar el árbol y la decoración de Navidad se convirtió en una cosa importante. Había empezado a significar algo para mí. Subiéndome al taburete, no pude ignorar el pensamiento dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

 _Él no se había preocupado una mierda por mí._

O siquiera me había apreciado.

Esa segunda idea era tan amarga como la primera.

Trabajé en silencio durante un rato, envolviendo una hermosa cinta roja alrededor de las ramas y dando un paso atrás para ajustarla. Acababa de empezar a abrir más cajas de adornos cuando sentí otra presencia en la habitación.

Emmett estaba de pie entre el pasillo y la sala de estar, y su mirada repasaba toda la habitación, fijándose en el resto de la decoración que había colocado. Las velas de renos, un árbol de Navidad rojo brillante hecho de alambres, la corona sobre la chimenea y, por último, las tres medias colgantes.

Las tres medias colgantes que había bordado con lentejuelas la noche anterior, deletreando las primeras letras de cada uno de nuestros nombres. Negra para Emmett, verde para Jasper y dorado para mí.

Con el tiempo, apartó la vista de las medias y preguntó:

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

 _No voy a tomarme esto personalmente_ , me dije.

—Claro. —Sostuve la caja que acababa de abrir en su dirección.

Emmett la tomó, mirando desde la decoración al árbol y de vuelta a mí.

—¿Dónde quieres que vayan?

—Donde prefieras.

Dando un paso más cerca del objeto de nuestros talentos decorativos, me lanzó una mirada.

—¿Dónde quieres que vayan, Bella? Estoy seguro de que lo tenías planeado.

Lo tenía, pero no iba a ayudarlo.

—En cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando no estén demasiado juntos... De verdad. Es solo que no quiero que estén amontonados… Y tal vez deban estar hacia la parte de arriba, ya que son pequeños. Los adornos grandes van más cerca de la parte inferior.

Los lados de su boca se torcieron, pero asintió con seriedad y se puso a trabajar.

Nos quedamos allí delante del árbol durante la siguiente hora, uno al lado del otro. Su brazo rozó el mío, mi cadera rozó la suya, y más que un par de veces me atrapó tratando de subirme en el taburete antes de arrancarme el adorno que tenía en las manos para colocarlo él. Ninguno de los dos dijo mucho.

Pero una vez que terminamos, dimos un par de pasos hacia atrás para admirar los dos metros de maravilla.

Tenía que decirlo, estaba precioso aun cuando lucía mucho más pequeño con Emmett parado a su lado. Rojo y dorado con toques de verde aquí y allá, adornos de cristal guindando de las ramas más largas, cinta rodeándolo, era la clase de árbol con el que soñaba cuando era niña. Miré a Emmett. Su rostro estaba en blanco y reflexivo, y me pregunté en qué pensaba. Sin embargo, hice una pregunta más segura.

—¿Qué piensas?

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron un poco y una leve, leve, leve sonrisa iluminó notablemente las comisuras de su boca.

—Luce como algo de una tienda por departamentos.

Froté mi brazo y sonreí.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

El hombre asintió con firmeza.

—Es agradable.

 _¿Es agradable?_ ¿De Emmett? Lo tomaría como un "es increíble" de casi cualquier otra persona. Cuanto más lo miraba, más me gustaba, más feliz me hacía y más agradecida me sentía por todo lo que tenía que estar agradecida.

Gracias a Emmett, estaba viviendo en una casa maravillosa. Gracias a Emmett, tenía dinero para comprar las decoraciones, adornos y el árbol. Y gracias a Emmett, había logrado ahorrar suficiente dinero para perseguir mis sueños.

Tal vez no habíamos sido almas gemelas y tal vez en realidad no se había preocupado por lo que yo le había agregado a su vida hasta que me fui, pero tenía mucho gracias a él. Y seguiría teniéndolo también gracias a él. Ese conocimiento suavizó el dolor de hacía una hora lo suficiente como para aclararme la garganta y decir:

—Ai…

Me interrumpió.

—¿Vas a poner luces afuera?

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Lo hiciste todo hoy?

—Sí. —Habíamos hecho todo en cuestión de horas.

Después de tener que visitar dos tiendas distintas para comprar las suficientes luces de Navidad para decorar la casa, los viajes habían terminado definitivamente valiendo la pena. Redondas luces LED azules cubrían el techo y el garaje. Tuvimos que utilizar dos paquetes de luces para envolver la columna de la puerta principal. Y otros cuatro para la ventana grande, y más todavía para decorar las ramas del árbol en el patio delantero.

—¿Emmett y tú hicieron esto? —preguntó a continuación Jasper, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Había estado fuera colocando las últimas luces cuando salió de su camioneta en el garaje.

—Ajá. Incluso se subió al techo conmigo, a pesar de que seguía diciéndole que entrara en la casa antes de que se cayera o que uno de los vecinos llamara al equipo y les dijera qué estaba haciendo. —Había puntos específicos en su contrato que tenía prohibido hacer: montar cualquier cosa con ruedas, incluyendo pero no limitándose a las motocicletas, ciclomotores, Segway8, aeropatines o monopatines. No podía hacer nada que requiriese saltar, como paracaidismo. Y también había una nota específica en su contrato que decía que no tenía permitido estar en ningún lugar cerca de fuegos artificiales.

Había leído su contrato una vez que encontré la carpeta en su ordenador y había estado aburrida.

La respuesta exacta que Emmett me dio mientras trataba de echarlo fue:

—No me digas qué hacer.

A veces, tenía muchas ganas de estrangularlo por ser tan terco. Pero por otra parte, él había sido el encargado de poner las luces de Navidad cuando yo no estaba preparada para ello, simplemente porque no había querido hacerlo sola.

Jasper se rió, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—No me sorprende. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardó?

—Tres horas.

Miró su reloj y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tan temprano llegó a casa?

Yyyyy eso me recordó lo que había hecho, lo que había dicho. Fruncí el ceño y murmuré:

—Justo después de las doce. —Sabiendo que lo pescaría.

Anzuelo, línea y plomo.

—¿Cómo? Las reuniones del lunes en la mañana suelen durar hasta las dos.

Le di un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Dímelo tú, bocazas.

Entrometido McChismoso inmediatamente reaccionó.

—¿Qué hice? —Apenas había formulado la pregunta cuando sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, su barbilla cayó y sus orejas parecieron moverse.

—Le contaste sobre él, soplón. ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a los entrometidos?

—¿Consiguen puntos de sutura?

Lo golpeé de nuevo.

—¡Sí! Se peleó con él hoy.

El labio de Jasper cayó y se quedó boquiabierto. Sinceramente, adoraba a Jasper. Realmente lo quería.

—¡No!

Está bien, me había puesto nerviosa que le dijese a Emmett lo que había pasado, pero todavía era tan divertido que resultaba increíble.

—¡Sí! ¡Se metió en una pelea con él! —La boca de Jasper se abrió aún más, sus ojos azules saltando de un lado a otro como si no pudiera digerir lo que le estaba diciendo—. Él se…

—¿Emmett?

—Sí.

—¿Nuestro Emmett?

Asentí solemnemente.

Jasper todavía no me creía.

—¿Estás segura?

—Me lo dijo. Tiene moretones para probarlo.

—No. No lo haría. —Apartó la mirada y luego volvió a mirarme—. _¿Emmett?_

— _Sí_.

Abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

—No sé... —Sus labios se movían, pero no salía nada—. Él no…

—Lo sé. _Sé_ que no.

—¿Por qué demonios tardó tanto tiempo? Se lo dije hace una semana. —Señaló repentinamente exasperado.

Qué atento. Estaba haciendo muecas por el hecho de que Emmett se hubiese tomado demasiado tiempo. Uh.

—Porque cuando fui al juego del Día de Acción de Gracias, Demetri me llamó dulzura o algo así, y en general solo estaba siendo molesto… espera. No importa. De todos modos, ¿por qué le dijiste? Te lo conté como amigos. Círculo de confianza.

Jasper resopló y me dio una mirada un poco muy parecida a las de Emmett.

—¿Por qué no iba a decirle?

—Porque no tenía importancia.

Sí, definitivamente me está dando una de las expresiones de Emmett.

—Si estuvieras casada conmigo, me habría gustado que él me lo dijera.

—Traidor. —Eso tenía sentido, pero no iba a admitirlo.

El rubio resopló.

—Isa, piensa en ello por un segundo. Emmett no… él no va a darte un abrazo, ni te dirá lo bonita que eres, o que eres su mejor amiga, pero lo conozco y se preocupa por ti.

 _Ahora lo hace_ , pensé.

—Si muero, no conseguiría sus papeles con tanta facilidad.

Sus ojos azules se estrecharon e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta principal.

—Si mueres, ¿a quién más tendría que se preocupara una mierda por él?

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

—Vamos. Entremos. Me estoy muriendo de hambre —terminó.

Di un vistazo más a las luces azules brillantes y lo seguí. Apenas habíamos abierto la puerta cuando el pitido persistente del tono del teléfono de Emmett comenzó a sonar desde algún lugar de la cocina. Lo ignoré y me dirigí hacia el refrigerador, sacando las sobras del día anterior.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Jasper, mirando por encima de mi hombro mientras servía comida en un plato.

—Pasta. —Simplemente se lo entregué. No tenía sentido preguntarle si quería. Por supuesto que querría.

—Mmm —dijo, sin siquiera probarlo.

El teléfono de Emmett comenzó a sonar de nuevo mientras colocaba mi plato en el microondas para calentarlo. Para cuando estuvo listo, el teléfono había dejado de sonar y comenzado de nuevo. Me senté a comer, y comenzó a sonar. _De nuevo_.

—¿Quién demonios lo está llamando? —preguntó Jasper mientras permanecía de pie delante del microondas viendo su comida calentarse.

Inclinándome hacia un lado, arrastré el teléfono de Emmett y di un vistazo a la pantalla. _**ARO**_ parpadeaba en ella. Uf.

—Aro —dije.

Jasper hizo un ruido de mala educación.

—Apuesto a que lo está llamando por lo de hoy.

Hice una mueca. Probablemente tenía razón.

—¿Has hablado con él?

—Hablé con él en Acción de Gracias. Pensé que si comenzaba a hablar un montón de mierda sin sentido, podía pasarle el teléfono a mi mamá —admitió con una sonrisa.

El teléfono empezó a sonar una vez más. Qué atento. Lo tomé y dudé. Esto era mi culpa. ¿No?

—Voy a contestar. ¿Debería responder?

—Una para el equipo Mccarty.

Maldición. Respondí.

—¿Hola?

—Emmett, ¿qué de…?

—Soy Isabella. —Modulé con la boca hacia Jasper: _¿Por qué hago esto?_

—Pon a Emmett al teléfono —exigió sin ninguna pretensión.

—Ah, no lo creo —dije rápidamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo crees? Ponlo en el maldito teléfono.

—¿Qué tal si te calmas? Está durmiendo la siesta. No voy a ir a despertarlo, amigo. Si quieres dejarle un mensaje, dímelo. Si no tienes ningún mensaje, me aseguraré de decirle que llamaste. —De cualquier manera, no le diría una mierda a Emmett. Aro no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Maldita sea, Isabella. _Necesito hablar con él._

—Y él necesita dormir.

Aro hizo un ruido que fue más que un resoplido y menos de ¿qué? Un gruñido. Me di cuenta de cuán enojado estaba en ese momento, de cuán importante pensaba que era la conversación que quería tener con Emmett. La cuestión era que no me importaba.

—Tú y yo no hemos tenido la oportunidad de charlar últimamente, pero no creas que me he olvidado de ti. Esa mierda de hoy es tu culpa. Sé que lo es.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, y estoy bastante segura de que Emmett te paga para apoyarlo, no para llamar y quejarte. Sé que seguro no quiere escucharte en este momento. Por lo tanto, me aseguraré de hacerle saber que llamaste.

—¡Isabella! —El hijo de imbécil tuvo el valor de gritar.

—Grítame de nuevo y te aseguro que lo vas a lamentar, ¿me escuchas? Creo que tienes mucho de qué preocuparte, sin añadirme a tu lista —gruñí en el teléfono, cada vez más enojada—. Y deja ya de hablar como un idiota con Emmett mientras estás en ello. No me gusta que lo trates como a un niño pequeño.

—Eres un dolor en el…

Alejé el teléfono de mi rostro y con la otra mano le enseñé mi dedo medio. Colocándolo de nuevo contra mi rostro, dije:

—El culo, lo sé. Le haré saber que llamaste, pero te aviso que deberías calmarte antes de hablar con él.

—Se peleó con Demetri gracias a ti, ¿verdad?

—Si conocieras algo de él, sabrías que no hace nada sin una razón, así que piensa en ello.

Aro hizo un ruido en la línea que rápidamente ignoré.

—Le diré que llamaste. Adiós.

Si, podría haberle mostrado mi dedo medio a la pantalla de nuevo mucho más agresivamente de lo necesario, pero sentía que lo necesitaba dado que no tenía un teléfono que lanzarle.

—Es un maldito imbécil… —comencé a decir mientras levantaba la vista, solo para encontrar a Jasper con una mano sobre sus ojos.

Lo sentí justo en ese momento.

Girando lentamente en el taburete, encontré a Emmett parado justo dentro de la cocina con sus cejas levantadas.

—Lo odio. —Extendí su teléfono hacia él—. Y probablemente deberías apagarlo antes de que llame de nuevo.

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba en mi cuarto horas más tarde, cuando Jasper se coló dentro, con los ojos brillantes y esa expresión de niño pequeño que me ponía de buen humor.

—¿Adivina qué?

Puse en pausa el programa que estaba viendo y levanté las cejas, sentándome derecha en la cama.

—No sé. ¿Qué?

—Lo encontré —dijo patinando por el suelo aún en pijama, con su teléfono apretado en su mano.

Eso me hizo animarme.

—¿Qué encontraste?

Jasper se sentó al borde de la cama, a mi lado. Estaba de espaldas a la cabecera mientras sostenía la pequeña pantalla entre nosotros.

—Mira.

Lo hice

Maximizada en la pantalla había una foto de dos hombres con las camisetas de práctica de los Three Hundreds sin las protecciones. No tuve que mirar el número en la camiseta del hombre más grande para saber que era Emmett; conocía ese cuerpo. Conocía ese cuerpo como la palma de mi mano. Además, se había quitado el casco y lo tenía colgando de los dedos de su mano derecha. Tuve que pensar un momento en el otro chico parado a pocos metros de él. Número dieciocho. Demetri.

Los dos eran los únicos en la imagen. Separados como por metro y medio, ambos estaban mirando el campo en el que solo podía presumir que estaría el resto del equipo. No había ningún sonido, desafortunadamente.

En la pantalla, Demetri acababa de girar cuando las manos de Emmett fueron a sus caderas, su lenguaje corporal engañosamente informal, si no fuera por la postura de sus hombros.

Solo tomó unos segundos antes de que Demetri lanzara sus brazos a los lados y diera dos pasos hacia el hombre con el que yo estaba casada. Su postura se volvió confrontadora incluso antes de que se quitara el casco y lo lanzara, sus pies dando los otros dos pasos que lo separaban de Emmett.

El grandote permaneció erguido, sus manos flexionándose en sus caderas. Quizás nadie más notaría el movimiento, pero yo lo hice. El rostro de Demetri estaba visible en la pantalla, sus mejillas rojas, su boca luciendo salvaje, por lo que asumí que estaba gritando.

Y luego, pasó.

El puño de Demetri voló hacia adelante, y la cabeza de Emmett se balanceó hacia atrás ligeramente. El grandote dio un paso atrás, dejando caer sus manos a los lados.

Demetri lo golpeó de nuevo.

El hombre conocido como "El Muro de Winnipeg" dejó caer su casco, casi causalmente. Sus grandes manos se flexionaron y estiraron un poco antes de que se lanzara. Ese enorme puño subió y conectó; la cabeza de Demetri voló hacia atrás. Emmett lo golpeó de nuevo con esa dominante mano izquierda, su gran cuerpo cayó encima del hombre más pequeño, a tal punto que lo único visible después del segundo golpe fue a Demetri en el suelo mientras algunos jugadores corrían hacia ellos.

Emmett los dejó alejarlo mientras se levantaba, su atención enfocada en el receptor tirado en el suelo, mientras eran rodeados por otros jugadores y miembros del equipo.

Jasper presionó su pulgar contra la pantalla, girando su cabeza para mirarme de frente.

Solo pude mirarlo fijamente, mi boca ligeramente abierta. Lo único que cualquiera de los dos podía hacer era parpadear.

Y los dos dijimos lo mismo, al mismo tiempo:

—Jodida mierda.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, primero quería agradecerles por los comentarios, me encanta saber que les gusta tanto esta historia.**

 **Tenemos un nuevo capitulo en donde nuestro Emmett se preocupa por Isabella.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten**

 **xoxo**


	25. Capitulo 24

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

La expresión horrorizada de Angela me advirtió lo que iba a decir antes de que en realidad lo vocalizara.

—Entra antes de que alguien te vea —siseó prácticamente.

Me aseguré de que me viera poner mis ojos en blanco mientras la rozaba al pasar al apartamento. Sí, sabía que tenía un milímetro de color natural de cabello asomando desde mis raíces, pero realmente no me importaba. La única razón por la que no lo había teñido a su marrón rojizo natural fue porque le había mandado un mensaje por primera vez desde Acción de Gracias para preguntarle qué caja de tinte de la farmacia me recomendaba y me había contestado:

 _ **Ya me estás hartando. Cómpralo y te mataré.**_

Lo cual era por lo que me encontré conduciendo una hora para visitarla en su día libre un par de semanas después de Acción de Gracias, tolerando la mueca en su rostro cuando su mirada deambuló por mi cabello de nuevo. Juro que podría incluso haberse estremecido un poco.

Su repulsión no fue suficiente para evitar que la besara en la mejilla y le diera a su culo un azote a modo de "saludo". Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Ella había pretendido estar enojada el tiempo suficiente.

Me dio un azote de regreso mientras sus ojos vagaban sobre mí brevemente.

—Aparte de tu cabello, te ves realmente bien.

Me sentía realmente bien.

—He estado corriendo cuatro días a la semana y usando una bicicleta estática una vez a la semana.

Angela me miró con cuidado de nuevo.

—Probablemente deberías comprar nueva ropa pronto.

—Tal vez. —Me encogí de hombros y le eché un vistazo, no tan subconscientemente buscando moratones con la forma de dedos en alguna parte de su piel expuesta. No encontré nada, pero noté las bolsas bajo sus ojos—. Te ves cansada.

El hecho de que no me sacara el dedo medio cuando esa hubiera sido su reacción normal, no me alcanzó hasta mucho más tarde.

—Estoy cansada. Me alegro de que lo hayas notado. —Sabía que no tenía que esperar que me disculpara—. He estado trabajando doble turno, no duermo lo bastante. Me estoy convirtiendo en ti.

—Una exitosa mujer trabajadora. Creo que voy a llorar.

—Oh, vete a la mierda. Entra en la cocina y quítate la camiseta —dijo. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de hacer una broma sobre ella queriendo que me desnudara antes de que me detuviera con una mano—. Esto no es _Striptease_. No te voy a dar un dólar o llevarte a cenar primero.

—Bastante justo —murmuré y me dirigí a la cocina, donde me quité mi camiseta por la cabeza.

—Así que… ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó con lenta e intencionada incomodidad.

Usé el mismo tono aburrido.

—Bien. ¿Y tú?

—Bien —replicó la voz de robot de mi mejor amiga.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y ambas sonreímos. Me empujó por el hombro y traté de pellizcar su estómago.

—¿Estamos bien ahora? —pregunté con una carcajada.

—Sí, estamos bien. Ahora dime qué me he perdido.

Pasamos la siguiente hora hablando. Le dije sobre Acción de Gracias e ir al juego de Emmett. Veinte de esos minutos consistieron en nosotras repasando el día del juego de mi hermano pequeño, que Jessica apareciera, lo que Emmett le había dicho a su marido y luego explicar el odio en el rostro del grandote mientras había mirado fijamente a mi hermana. Le conté cuando me ayudó con el árbol de Navidad y las luces. Que se había metido en una pelea con Demetri, a quien ella recordaba claramente de esa noche en el bar porque había amenazado con patearle el trasero después de que le contara lo que había sucedido.

Para el final, me tenía bajo un casco que parecía algo sacado del programa espacial de la NASA y se veía aturdida.

—Jesús —dijo dos veces.

—Pensé que había terminado esta etapa en mi vida.

—No me digas. Es como algo sacado de esas _novelas_ que mi madre veía.

—Las mismas que solíamos ver con ella —señalé. Así es como aprendí español.

Angela se rió desde el lugar que había tomado frente a mí, sentada con sus piernas cruzadas.

—Corríamos a casa después de la escuela y las veíamos, ¿verdad? —Hizo un sonido melancólico—. Parece que fue hace una eternidad, ¿eh?

Realmente lo hacía. Asentí. Eran algunos de mis más afectuosos recuerdos antes de que me hubiese mudado al otro lado de la ciudad y nunca los experimentara de nuevo. Mientras que vivir con mi madre me había dejado con un puñado de buenos recuerdos y una docena de algunos terribles, seguía siendo todo lo que había conocido.

Angie pareció alejar cual fuera el distante recuerdo en el que había estado pensando y preguntó:

—¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

—¿Con qué?

—Con tu marido. ¿Quién más?

Podría haber estado hablando de mi hermana. Listilla.

—Nada.

Angela me dio esa expresión que decía: "¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando?".

—No me digas "nada". Todavía estás loca por él. Puedo verlo.

Abrí la boca para decirle que no estaba loca por nadie, pero alzó la mano de nuevo, deteniéndome.

—¿Realmente vas a intentar mentirme? Puedo verlo, Isa. Hola. No puedes esconder nada de la maestra. —Le había ocultado mi matrimonio, ¿pero por qué sacarlo a colación?—. Me parece que le gustas también. No creo que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo contigo si no fuera así.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue dejar escapar un contenido gruñido.

—Van a estar juntos durante los próximos cinco años. ¿Por qué no sacar lo mejor de eso? —mencionó.

Quería juguetear con mis gafas, pero mantuve mi mano bajada.

—Hicimos un trato, Angie. Se suponía que esto era un negocio. No es su culpa que sea una idiota.

—¿Por qué eres una idiota? ¿Porque quieres a alguien a quien amar?

—Porque él no ama nada. No quiere hacerlo. ¿Cuán incómodo sería si hiciera o dijera algo? No voy a arrepentirme de nuestro trato ahora. Se preocupa por mí, pero eso es todo.

Si había alguien en el mundo que me conocía tan bien como yo misma, era ella. Y lo que dijo a continuación lo confirmó.

—Isa, te quiero muchísimo. Eres mi hermana de otra madre, lo sabes, pero tienes una jodida concepción de lo que estás dispuesta a trabajar y arriesgar. No sé si él es capaz de amarte o no, pero, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Están casados. No va a divorciarse de ti ahora.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Perdería a mi amigo.

Angela extendió la mano y tiró del dobladillo de mis vaqueros.

—Haz lo que quieras. Solo deseo que seas feliz. Te lo mereces.

Arrugué mi nariz, no dispuesta a seguir hablando de Emmett; cada vez que lo hacía, especialmente cuando era con la palabra que empezaba por A en el tema, hacía que todo mi cuerpo doliera. Había amado a suficiente gente en mi vida que no me devolvió ese amor y no me molestaba en ocultarlo. Así que suponía que Angela tenía razón… había solo una cantidad de riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar.

Eso era deprimente.

Carraspeando, apunté al árbol de Navidad detrás de ella, preparada para hablar sobre otra cosa. No podía creer que faltara menos de una semana para que se terminaran las vacaciones. Cuando había trabajado para Emmett, el tiempo había pasado rápido, pero desde que lo había dejado, pasaba incluso más rápido que antes.

—¿Cuándo te vas con tus padres?

—Me voy la víspera de Navidad. Tengo que volver al trabajo el veintiséis —explicó—. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

¿Dónde más iría?

 **.**

 **.**

—Me voy ya —dijo Jasper desde el umbral de la puerta un par de días después.

Girando en mi silla, parpadeé antes de ponerme de pie.

—De acuerdo. Te acompañaré abajo.

—Ay, no tienes que hacerlo.

Puse mis ojos en blanco y empujé sus hombros cuando estuve delante de él.

—Quiero darte tu regalo de Navidad.

—En ese caso, lidera el camino, cariño —dijo mientras daba un paso atrás y me dejaba ir primero.

Las luces del árbol de Navidad estaban apagadas cuando llegamos abajo y aparté los regalos debajo para encontrar el de Jasper. Recogí las dos cajas perfectamente envueltas de la esquina donde las había guardado y se las entregué.

—Feliz Navidad.

—¿Las puedo abrir ahora? —preguntó como un niño pequeño.

—Adelante.

Jasper desgarró el papel de cada caja y las abrió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Dentro había pantalones de dormir y pantuflas. ¿Qué le regalabas a un hombre que lo tenía todo? Cosas que realmente le gustaran, incluso si tenía una docena de esas mismas cosas.

—Isa —balbuceó, abriendo su brazo con un regalo en cada mano.

—De nada —dije, dando un paso en su abrazo.

Me apretó y me balanceó de lado a lado.

—Gracias.

—Seguro.

Retrocedió y puso sus cosas en su bolsa antes de meter su brazo y sacar lo que parecía una tarjeta.

—Para ti, mi chica.

Tomé la tarjeta con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, emocionada porque me hubiese comprado una. La abrí y saqué la tarjeta, abriéndola para encontrar una tarjeta regalo dentro para una de esas tiendas locales de artículos deportivos. Pero fue la horrible caligrafía lo que realmente llamó mi atención.

 **Para mi amiga más cercana,**

 **Feliz Navidad, Isa. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti los últimos meses.**

 **Te quiero**

 **J.**

—No soy bueno comprando regalos, así que cómprate unas nuevas zapatillas para el maratón, ¿me oyes? Mejor que las tengas para cuando vuelva a casa. No vayas a comprarle algo a nadie más —parloteó.

—Gracias —murmuré, dándole otro abrazo—. Prometo que me compraré algo. ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

—Me voy a quedar hasta Año Nuevo. Mi abuelo no está muy bien, así que quiero pasar un poco de tiempo con él. —Guiñó—. Y este verdadero encanto con la que solía salir en la escuela me mandó un mensaje hace unos días para ver si el gran tejano iba a estar en la ciudad.

Solté una risita. _Gran tejano_. No había manera de que ella se estuviera refiriendo a él como una persona.

—¿Qué sucedió con esa chica con la que hablabas aquí?

Jasper hizo un sonido.

—Estaba loca.

—Diviértete en casa, entonces.

—Lo haré. —Se inclinó y me dio un besito en la mejilla—. Ve a visitar a Angela si te sientes sola, ¿entendido?

—Estaré bien. —Estas no serían mis primeras Navidades pasadas sin un gran grupo. Sabía que sobreviviría. Le di una palmada en el culo cuando se volvió para ir a la puerta—. Conduce con cuidado y saluda a tu madre de mi parte.

Jasper me sonrió sobre su hombro y, solo así, se había ido y estaba en casa sola.

Cerré la puerta del garaje con una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro, con el regalo de Navidad de Emmett en mi mano, dividida entre sentirme bastante horrible y ligeramente emocionada por el pequeño tesoro esperando mañana por la mañana.

Correr dieciséis kilómetros más temprano me había agotado, pero no lo suficiente. Había horneado galletas de azúcar con forma de árboles, bastones de caramelo y estrellas, alejando mi mente de todo durante un par de horas, y entonces el timbre de la puerta había sonado y el cartero me había entregado cuatro cajas diferentes etiquetadas para mí. Las había abierto como una niña pequeña.

Mis padres adoptivos, Angela, sus padres y mi hermano pequeño me habían enviado regalos en diferentes niveles de envoltura. Había recibido un paquete de acuarelas, lápices de colores, varios pares de ropa interior nueva de la única persona que me compraría eso, un bonito reloj y pijamas.

 **Te echo de menos** , decía la tarjeta regalo de mi hermano. Estaba pasando las vacaciones con la familia de uno de sus compañeros de equipo en Florida.

Les había enviado todos los regalos dos semanas antes, incluso le envié a mi madre y a su marido una cesta de regalo. Por suerte, no había esperado recibir un obsequio por parte de ellos, de otra manera, habría estado profundamente decepcionada. Los regalos servían para hacerme sentir amada y sola y no estaba segura de cómo demonios era posible sentir dos emociones tan conflictivas.

Emmett había estado en casa desde la tarde y podía decir que se encontraba de un extraño humor. Había estado extremadamente tranquilo, pasando su tiempo fuera y también trabajando en el rompecabezas de la mesa del desayuno mientras había hecho galletas y, luego, había ido arriba diciendo que iba a tomar una siesta. Me quedé abajo solo el tiempo suficiente para asegurarme de que Emmett estaba dormido; entonces, había salido para recoger su regalo. Por suerte, había seguido dormido cuando llegué a casa y dejé su regalo en el garaje, confiada de que Emmett no iría a ninguna parte y arruinaría su sorpresa. Dentro, encendí la televisión para amortiguar cualquier posible ruido que viniera del garaje, entonces me senté en el suelo y usé las acuarelas que mis padres adoptivos me habían enviado.

Me mantuve revisando el garaje cada hora desde entonces. Casi todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas cuando me dirigí a la casa con el paquete en mi mano, mi espalda doliendo por haber estado tanto tiempo encorvada. En la parte de debajo de las escaleras, escuché por Emmett, pero no había ni pío. ¿Por qué lo habría? A pesar de ser la víspera de Navidad, se había tenido que levantar temprano y reportarse en la oficina central del equipo para hablar con los entrenadores ya que la parte baja de su espalda le había estado dando problemas el último par de semanas.

En el cuarto de lavado, dejé el cargador. Ya había puesto dos mantas dentro, rellenado la botella de agua cerca de la puerta y puesto comida en el pequeño bol también pegado a la puerta. Dejé que el diablillo saliera al jardín delantero y esperé hasta que hizo caca y pipí. El lindo rostro me miró a través de la rejilla y metí mis dedos allí para frotar su nariz.

Mientras que el garaje estaba bien aislado y sabía que no haría frío, odiaba la idea de dejarlo allí. Llevarlo a mi dormitorio estaba fuera de cuestión porque tenía la sensación de que ladraría. Dejé la luz encendida para él y volví a la cocina donde abrí el recipiente de las galletas de azúcar que hice e inhalé dos de ellas.

Apagué todas las luces, salvo las de debajo de los armarios de la cocina, llené un vaso con agua y fui arriba. En mi habitación, tomé ropa para tomar una ducha, sintiéndome totalmente apagada. Me quedé debajo del chorro más tiempo de lo que normalmente haría y salí de la bañera, diciéndome que dejara de ser tan aguafiestas.

Acababa de abrir la puerta del baño cuando escuché:

—¿Bella?

—¿Emmett? —De acuerdo, esa fue una pregunta estúpida. ¿Quién más sería? Con mi ropa sucia bajo el brazo, caminé por el pasillo. Su puerta estaba abierta. Normalmente, cuando iba a dormir, la cerraba y supuse que no había echado un vistazo cuando había subido las escaleras.

Sentado con su espalda contra el cabecero, una lámpara de mesa iluminaba parte de la habitación. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba bajo la colcha y la otra mitad estaba, desafortunadamente, cubierta por una camiseta de uno de sus patrocinadores. Emmett me dio una mirada especulativa.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunté, apoyando mi hombro contra el marco de la puerta.

—Sí —respondió de forma tan seria y tranquila que no sabía qué hacer conmigo.

Eh.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —La televisión no estaba encendida y había un libro en su mesita de noche.

—Estaba pensando en el juego de la semana pasada y lo que podría haber hecho diferente.

De todas las cosas del mundo, ¿por qué dio la casualidad de que eso fue directo a mis costillas y aferró mi corazón?

—Por supuesto que lo estabas.

Emmett levantó uno de esos grandes y musculosos hombros, sus ojos yendo al súper sexy pijama de franela de manga larga y con botones que llevaba puesto.

—¿Ibas a dormir? —preguntó, incluso mientras su mirada subía hasta mi rostro.

—No estoy tan cansada. Probablemente veré un poco más de televisión o algo.

Incluso en la oscura luz, podía decir que su mejilla se torció.

—Mírala conmigo —sugirió tranquilamente.

Espera. ¿Qué?

—¿No estás cansado?

—Tomé una larga siesta. No hay oportunidad de que vaya a dormir pronto —explicó.

Sonreí y froté mi pie en el borde de donde el suelo de madera se encontraba a medio camino con la alfombra de su dormitorio.

—¿Estás seguro de que no hay más juegos sobre los que quieras pensar?

Emmett me dio una mirada agria.

Me estaba invitando a ver televisión con él. Qué otra respuesta habría además de:

—¿Está bien?

Para el momento en que volví a su dormitorio después de depositar mi ropa sucia en el cesto de mi habitación, el grandote se había movido a un lado de la cama y encendido la televisión de cuarenta y algo pulgadas, colocada en una de sus cómodas. Con sus manos unidas detrás de su cabeza, me miró cuando entré, sintiéndome solo un poco incómoda.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa y mantuve el contacto visual mientras levantaba la colcha y me deslizaba bajo ella, esperando ver si se quejaría. No lo hizo. Había más o menos medio metro de espacio entre nosotros en la cama California King. Moví la almohada contra el cabecero y me acomodé con un suspiro.

—¿Bella?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Qué pasa?

Tirando de las sábanas hasta mi cuello, parpadeé hacia el techo.

—Nada.

—No me hagas preguntarte de nuevo.

Y eso solo me hizo sentir mal. Era fácil olvidar lo mucho que sabía sobre mí.

—Estoy bien. Simplemente me he sentido bastante deprimida hoy por alguna razón, tal vez son las hormonas o algo. Eso es todo. —Retorcí mis manos—. Es tonto. Me encanta la Navidad.

Hubo una pausa antes de que preguntara:

—¿No vas a visitar a tu madre?

—No. —Me di cuenta después de decirlo de lo desdeñosa que soné—. Mis hermanas la pasan con ella. Está casada ahora y tiene hijastros que vigilar allí. No está sola. —E incluso si lo hubiese estado, aun así no hubiese ido. Podía ser honesta conmigo misma.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—Con su amigo.

—¿Tu amiga? ¿Angela?

Con lo ocupado que había estado, no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos salvo para decir "hola" y "adiós" y ver un poco de televisión al mismo tiempo.

—Está con su familia. —Después de decirlo, me di cuenta de cómo sonó—. Lo juro, normalmente estoy bien. Solo me siento rara, supongo. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás bien?

—He pasado la mayoría de Navidades solo durante la última década. No es importante.

De todas las personas con las que pasar las vacaciones, era con el único cuya historia era un poco demasiado parecida a la mía.

—Supongo que lo bueno es que ya no tienes que pasarlas solo si no quieres. —No estaba segura de porqué dije lo que dije a continuación, pero lo hice—. Al menos, mientras estés atascado conmigo.

¿Podía sonar más patética?

—Estoy atascado contigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó con voz engañosamente suave.

Estaba intentando hacerme sentir mejor, ¿cierto?

—Durante los siguientes cuatro años y ocho meses. —Le sonreí incluso mientras esta increíble sensación de tristeza llenaba mi estómago como arena en un reloj.

Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás. La acción fue pequeña, pequeña, pero había existido.

¿O lo había imaginado?

Antes de que pudiera preguntarme demasiado si había reaccionado o no, el grandote, quien parecía ocupar por completo su cama, preguntó sin rodeos:

—¿Me vas a contar por fin qué te hizo tu hermana para molestarte?

Por supuesto que preguntaría. ¿Por qué no lo haría? No era como si lo considerara un secreto. Simplemente no me gustaba hablar sobre eso. Por otra parte, si había alguien en el mundo con quien podía hablar de Jessica, sería Emmett. ¿A quién se lo diría? La cosa era que incluso si tenía alguien a quien decírselo, si realmente pensaba sobre ello, era probablemente la persona más confiable que conocía.

No estaba segura de cuándo sucedió, pero no iba a preguntármelo demasiado, especialmente no la víspera de Navidad, cuando me había invitado a su cama y me estaba sintiendo más sola de lo que había hecho en un largo tiempo.

Moviéndome un poco en el colchón, apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano y simplemente lo solté.

—Me golpeó con su auto cuando tenía dieciocho años.

Esas increíblemente largas y negras pestañas se cernieron sobre sus ojos. ¿Estaban sus orejas enrojeciéndose?

—El accidente de auto —su voz era ronca—, la persona que me dijiste que te había atropellado… —Su parpadeo fue tan lento que podría haber pensado que había algo mal con él si no lo hubiese conocido—. ¿Fue tu hermana?

—Sí.

Emmett me miró fijamente, la confusión aparente en las leves líneas que se formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó con los dientes apretados.

—Es una larga historia.

—Tengo tiempo para ti.

—Es realmente una larga historia —insistí.

—De acuerdo.

Este chico. Tuve que estirar mi cuello como si calentara para esta tormenta de mierda.

—Todas mis hermanas tienen problemas, pero los de Jessica siempre han sido algo más. Tengo problemas de ira, lo sé. Sorprendente, ¿verdad? El único de nosotros que creo que no tiene problemas, es mi hermano pequeño. Creo que mi madre estuvo de juerga mientras se encontraba embarazada de nosotras o tal vez nuestros padres eran de diferentes niveles de imbécil, no estoy segura. —¿Por qué le estaba contando eso?—. De todos modos, las cosas siempre han sido malas entre nosotras. No tengo ni un solo recuerdo decente de ella. Ni uno, Emmett. Pasó esta cosa del armario, ella apareció y me abofeteó en el rostro sin razón, gritándome, tirándome del cabello, rompiendo mis cosas sin razón… Quiero decir, todo tipo de mierda. No contraataqué por mucho tiempo, hasta que me cansé de su mierda, justo cuando crecí para ser más grande que ella y finalmente tuve suficiente. Ella ya había estado bebiendo y consumiendo drogas para entonces. Sé que lo había hecho durante un tiempo. Pero no me importó. Estaba harta de ser su saco de boxeo.

»Bien, en esta ocasión, realmente pateó mi culo. Me empujó por las escaleras y me rompí el brazo. Mi madre estaba… No sé dónde estaba. Mi hermano pequeño enloqueció y llamó al 911. La ambulancia vino y me llevó al hospital. Los médicos o las enfermeras o alguien llamaron a mi madre. No respondió. No sabía dónde estaba y tampoco ninguno de mis hermanos. El hospital al final llamó a Servicios de Protección Infantil y me llevaron y luego se los llevaron. No sé cuánto tiempo le tomó a mi madre descubrir que todos nos habíamos ido, pero perdió la custodia. Pasé los siguientes casi cuatro años con mis padres adoptivos y mi hermano pequeño. Vi a mi madre unas pocas veces, pero eso fue todo. Justo después de salir de la escuela, empezó a llamarme para preguntarme qué iba a hacer durante el verano, diciéndome lo mucho que le gustaría verme. No sé qué diablos pensé entonces. Tenía un trabajo estable, así que fui… y no fue hasta que llegué allí que me di cuenta que no estaba viviendo sola. Jessica y mi hermana mayor vivían con ella. No las había visto en esos años.

»Debería haber sabido entonces que habría sido mejor para mí ir a otro lugar. Los padres de mi amiga Angela vivían todavía en la puerta de al lado, pero ella estaba haciendo algo ese fin de semana, así que no iba a estar en casa y no quería quedarme allí sin ella; mis padres adoptivos me habían dicho que siempre tendría un hogar con ellos… quiero decir, mi hermano pequeño seguía allí. Pero, por alguna estúpida razón, quería darle a mi madre una oportunidad. Jessica y yo empezamos a pelear en el momento en que llegué y, joder, debería haberlo sabido. En el momento en que la vi, pude decir que estaba en algo. Intenté hablar con mi madre sobre ello, pero no me hizo caso y dijo que Jessica había cambiado, bla, bla, bla. En serio, era mi segunda noche allí y había ido a la habitación de mi madre y la encontré rebuscando en sus cajones. Empezamos a discutir. Me llamó un montón de cosas feas, empezó a tirarme cosas y me dio con un jarrón. Apenas la vi tomar mi bolso de la encimera de la cocina cuando salió corriendo de la casa con cualquier otra cosa que hubiese agarrado antes de que la atrapara. Estaba tan molesta, Emmett.

»Es tan tonto cuando lo pienso ahora, y lo que es incluso más estúpido es que, aun así, la habría perseguido incluso sabiendo lo que ocurriría. Se metió en su auto y empecé a gritarle a través de la ventana cuando retrocedió en la entrada. No quería que me atropellara los dedos de los pies, así que me puse delante del auto cuando de repente se puso en camino y apretó el pedal del acelerador.

La ansiedad y la tristeza se apoderaron de mis pulmones mientras continuaba con lo que sucedió:

—Recuerdo su rostro cuando lo hizo. Lo recuerdo todo. No me desmayé hasta que llegó la ambulancia, lo cual fue después de que acelerara con rapidez y me dejara allí. Angela había llegado a casa pronto y estaba en su habitación cuando ocurrió y escuchó nuestros gritos. Salió justo después de que Jessica me golpeara y llamó al 911, afortunadamente. El médico me dijo más tarde que tuve suerte por tener mi cuerpo girado a la derecha y que ella solo me hubiese golpeado en una de mis rodillas y no en ambas.

¿Cuántas veces me había dicho que había superado esto? ¿Mil? Pero la traición todavía me escocía en un millón de diferentes y sensibles lugares.

— _Suerte_. Suerte porque mi hermana me golpeara con un auto y solo me hiriera una de mis rodillas. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Algo subió por mi garganta y hasta la parte de atrás de mis ojos. Algunas personas lo llamarían lágrimas, pero yo no. No iba a llorar sobre lo que había sucedido. Y mi voz definitivamente no se estaba rompiendo con emoción.

—Mi tendón se rompió. Tuve que perderme un semestre completo de la escuela para recuperarme.

El grandote me miró fijamente. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon solo un poco.

—¿Qué pasó después de que te golpeara?

—Desapareció durante un par de meses. No todos me creyeron cuando les dije lo que había hecho, incluso aunque tenía un testigo. Estaba bastante segura de que había estado sobria cuando lo hizo… que es probablemente el porqué estaba robando dinero, para ir a conseguir lo que sea que quisiera. Mi madre quería que la perdonara y siguiera adelante, pero… ¿cómo podía pedirme eso? Sabía lo que había estado haciendo. Jessica le había robado dinero también. Había elegido hacerlo, ¿sabes? E incluso si había estado drogada, seguiría siendo su elección drogarse y robar mierda de la gente a la que se suponía que amaba. Su elección la llevó a ese momento. No puedo sentirme mal por eso.

No podía. ¿Podía? El perdón era una virtud o, al menos, eso es lo que alguien me había dicho, pero no me sentía muy virtuosa.

—Me fui y me quedé con mis padres adoptivos después. No había manera de que fuera a quedarme en la casa de Angela, justo al lado. Mi padre adoptivo me puso a hacer su trabajo contable, ser su secretaria, todo tipo de cosas, así al menos podía ganarme mi habitación y alojamiento porque no quería ser una carga para ellos. Entonces, volví a la escuela una vez que mejoré.

—¿Qué pasó con tu hermana? —preguntó.

—Después de golpearme, no la vi de nuevo durante años. ¿Sabes lo que me mata más, sin embargo? Nunca se disculpó conmigo. —Me encogí de hombros—. Tal vez eso me hace un poco cruel, pero…

—No te hace cruel, Bella —interrumpió "El Muro de Winnipeg" con un tono tajante—. Alguien en quien deberías haber podido confiar, te hirió. Nadie puede culparte por no querer darle un abrazo después de eso. He sido incapaz de perdonar a gente por menos.

Eso me hizo resoplar con amargura.

—Te sorprenderías, Emmett. Todavía es un tema doloroso. Nadie aparte de mi hermano pequeño entiende por qué estoy enojada. Por qué no lo supero. Entiendo que por alguna razón nunca les he gustado, pero todavía se siente una traición que respalden a Jessica en vez de a mí. No entiendo por qué. O qué hice para que sientan que soy el enemigo. ¿Qué se supone que haga?

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Eres una buena persona y eres talentosa, Isabella. Mírate. No sé cómo son tus hermanas, pero no puedo creer que sean la mitad de lo que eres tú.

En listó los atributos tan despreocupadamente que no se sintieron como halagos. Se sintieron como declaraciones y no sabía qué hacer con eso, especialmente porque, en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, sabía que Emmett no diría esas cosas para hacerme sentir mejor. Simplemente no era de ese tipo, incluso si se sentía obligado, a menos que quisiera hacerlo genuina y realmente.

Pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo más, admitió algo tan inesperadamente, que no estaba ni remotamente preparada.

—Podría no ser la mejor persona para darte consejos familiares. No he hablado con mis padres en doce años.

Seguí con ese tema al momento en que pude, prefiriendo hablar de él que sobre mí.

—¿Pensaba que habías ido a vivir con tus abuelos cuando tenías quince?

—Lo hice, pero mi abuelo murió cuando estaba en el último año de escuela. Vinieron al funeral, descubrieron que le había dejado todo a mi abuela y mi madre me dijo que cuidara de mí mismo. Nunca los he visto desde entonces —narró Emmett.

—¿Tu padre no dijo nada?

Emmett se movió en la cama, casi como si se estuviera tumbado sobre el colchón.

—No. Era diez centímetros más alto que él para entonces, unos veinticinco kilos más pesado. El único momento en que me hablaba era cuando quería gritar a alguien mientras vivía con ellos.

—Siento hablar así de tu padre, pero parece un imbécil.

— _Era_ un imbécil. Estoy seguro de que todavía lo es.

Me pregunté…

—¿Es por él que no maldices?

Emmett respondió sin rodeos:

—Sí.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de lo parecidos que éramos Emmett y yo. Este intenso sentimiento de afecto, de acuerdo, tal vez era más que afecto —podía ser una adulta y admitirlo—, apretó mi corazón.

Mirando a Emmett, reprimí la compasión que sentía y conservé la hirviente ira mientras observaba su cicatriz.

—¿Cómo te hizo eso?

—Tenía catorce años, justo antes de dar mi gran estirón. —Carraspeó, su rostro apuntaba al techo, confirmándome que sabía que lo sabía—. Había estado bebiendo mucho y estaba enojado conmigo por comerme la última chuleta de cordero… me empujó contra la chimenea.

Iba a matar a su padre.

—¿Fuiste al hospital?

La mofa de Emmett me atrapó totalmente fuera de guardia.

—No. No lo hicimos… no me habría dejado ir. Es por eso que se curó tan mal.

Sí, me deslicé más abajo en la cama, incapaz de mirarlo. ¿Qué era esto que estaba sintiendo él? ¿Vergüenza y rabia?

¿Qué se suponía que decía después de algo así? ¿Había algo? Yací allí, ahogando las inseguras palabras por lo que se sintió para siempre, diciéndome que no había razón para llorar cuando él no lo hacía.

—¿Es tu padre tan grande como tú?

—Ya no. —Dejó escapar una brusca risa—. No. Tal vez pesa unos setenta kilos y mide alrededor de uno ochenta, si acaso. Al menos, así era la última vez que lo vi.

—Ah.

Se movió en la cama por un momento antes de decir bruscamente:

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no es mi verdadero padre. Mi madre es rubia, como él. Son corrientes. Mis abuelos eran rubios. Mi madre solía trabajar con este tipo que siempre era realmente agradable conmigo cuando iba a su trabajo. Mis padres peleaban un montón, pero pensaba que era normal, ya que mi padre siempre intentaba pelear con alguien. Sin importar quién. —El parecido con el novio de Angela no se me escapó—. Mi abuela me admitió que mi madre solía serle infiel a mi padre.

Me pregunté si seguirían juntos o no.

—Eso suena como una miserable experiencia para ambos.

Asintió, su respiración lenta y su mirada pegada a la televisión.

—Sí, pero ahora veo que eran tan infelices juntos que nunca podrían haber sido felices conmigo, no importa lo que hiciera, y eso hace mucho más fácil seguir con mi vida. La mejor cosa que jamás hicieron fue renunciar a sus derechos y llevarme con mis abuelos. No les hice nada y estoy mejor con la manera en que las cosas salieron de lo que lo habría estado de otra manera. Todo lo que tengo, lo tengo por mi abuela y abuelo. —Volvió su cabeza y se aseguró de hacer contacto visual conmigo—. No estaba a punto de malgastar mi vida, molesto, porque fui criado por personas que no podían comprometerse con nada en sus vidas. Todo lo que hicieron fue mostrarme el tipo de persona que no quería ser.

¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviera hablando sobre mi madre?

Ambos yacimos allí por un tiempo, ninguno diciendo una palabra. Pensé sobre mi madre y todos los errores de los que me había responsabilizado durante todos estos años.

—A veces, me pregunto por qué demonios me molesto en seguir intentando tener una relación con mi madre. Si no la llamara, me contactaría dos veces al año, a menos que hubiera algo que quisiera o necesitara, o que se estuviese sintiendo mal sobre algo que recordara haber hecho… o no haber hecho. Sé que es una mierda pensarlo, pero lo hago.

—¿Le dijiste que nos casamos?

Eso me hizo soltar una risita.

—¿Recuerdas ese día que fuimos a la oficina de tu abogado y respondiste su llamada? Estaba llamando porque alguien se lo había dicho; reconocieron mi nombre. —La siguiente risita salió incluso más enojada—. Cuando le devolví la llamada, lo primero que preguntó fue cuándo iba a conseguirle entradas para uno de tus juegos. Le dije que nunca me lo pidiera de nuevo y se puso a la defensiva… Lo juro por Dios, incluso ahora, pienso en que nunca jamás quiero ser como ella.

Mis manos empezaron a contraerse y me obligué a relajarlas. Me calmé, intentando dejar ir esa ira que parecía aparecer de vez en cuando.

—Como he dicho. No conozco a tu madre y realmente no quiero conocerla jamás, pero lo estás haciendo bien, Bella. Mejor que muy bien la mayoría del tiempo.

 _Muy bien. La mayoría del tiempo._ Las palabras que eligió me hicieron sonreír al techo mientras me calmaba incluso más.

—Gracias, grandote.

—Ajá —respondió antes de ir por ello—. Lo diría todo el tiempo, pero sé cuánto dinero debes en préstamos estudiantiles.

Me giré sobre mi costado para mirarlo. Por fin.

—Me preguntaba si ibas a sacar ese tema alguna vez —murmuré.

El grandote giró para enfrentarme también, su expresión libre de cualquier ira residual por sus recuerdos.

—¿En qué diablos pensabas?

Suspiré.

—No todo el mundo recibe una beca, as.

—Hay escuelas más baratas a las que podrías haber ido.

Uf.

—Sí, pero no quería ir a ninguna —dije y me di cuenta de cuán estúpido sonaba—. Y, sí, me arrepiento un poco ahora, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Está hecho. Fui terca y estúpida. Y nunca hubiera conseguido hacer lo que quería hacer, supongo, ¿sabes? Solo quería alejarme.

Emmett pareció considerar eso por un momento antes de apoyar su cabeza en su puño.

—¿Alguien sabe sobre eso?

—¿Me tomas el pelo? De ninguna manera. Si alguien preguntaba, le decía que tenía una beca —admití finalmente ante alguien—. Eres la primera persona a la que alguna vez le he admitido eso.

—¿Ni siquiera se lo has contado a Jasper?

Le di una mirada de extrañeza.

—No. No me gusta decirle a la gente que soy una idiota.

—¿Solo a mí?

Le saqué la lengua.

—Cállate.

 **.**

 **.**

No importaba lo mayor que fuera, lo primero que venía a mi mente cada mañana del veinticinco de diciembre era: _es Navidad_. No siempre había habido regalos bajo el árbol, pero después de haber aprendido a no esperar nada, no le había quitado la magia al momento.

El hecho de que me despertara en una habitación que no era la mía, no contuvo mi entusiasmo. Las sábanas estaban subidas hasta mi cuello y me encontraba de lado. Enfrente de mí, se hallaba Emmett. La única otra cosa visible además de la cima de su cabeza, eran sus ojos soñolientos. Le di una pequeña sonrisa.

—Feliz Navidad —susurré, asegurándome de que mi aliento mañanero no llegara directamente a su rostro.

Apartando las sábanas y la colcha de donde habían subido hasta su nariz, su boca se abrió en un profundo bostezo.

—Feliz Navidad.

Iba a preguntarle cuándo se había despertado, pero era obvio que no había sido hace mucho. Alzó una mano para frotar sus ojos antes de dar otro bostezo mudo. Extendió sus manos hacia el cabecero en un largo estiramiento. Esos centímetros de bronceada y firme piel pasaron el cabecero, sus bíceps estirándose mientras sus dedos se alargaban, como un enorme y perezoso gato.

Y no pude detenerme de observarlo, al menos hasta que él me sorprendió.

Entonces, nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro, y sabía que ambos estábamos pensando exactamente lo mismo: la noche anterior. No la larga charla que habíamos tenido sobre nuestras familias —y esa honestidad que habíamos compartido—, sino sobre lo que sucedió después de eso.

La película. La maldita película.

No sabía qué demonios estaba pensando, total y malditamente consciente de que estaba deprimida, cuando le pregunté si quería ver mi película favorita de cuando era niña. La había visto cientos de veces. _Cientos de veces._ Se sentía como amor y esperanza.

Y era un idiota.

Y Emmett, siendo una buena persona que al parecer me concedía la mayoría de las cosas que quería, dijo:

—Seguro. Puede que me quede dormido durante la misma.

No se durmió.

Si algo aprendí esa noche, fue que nadie era insensible a cuando _The Land Before Time_ perdía a su mamá. Nadie. Había puesto los ojos en blanco solo un poco cuando la película animada empezó, pero cuando lo miré, la estaba viendo atentamente.

Cuando esa horrible y terrible parte de _"por qué le harías esto a un niño y al mundo en general"_ sucedió en _The Land Before Tim_ , mi corazón todavía no había aprendido a hacerle frente y me sentía tan mal, el hipo era peor que de costumbre. Mi visión estaba nublada. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos como el poderoso Mississippi. El tiempo y las decenas de veces que la había visto no me habían endurecido del todo.

Y mientras limpiaba mi rostro y trataba de recordarme que solo era una película y que un joven dinosaurio no había perdido a su querida madre, escuché un sorbido. Un sorbido que no era mío. Me giré no muy discretamente y lo vi.

Vi sus ojos brillantes y la manera en que su garganta sobresalía al tragar. Luego vi las miradas de lado que me disparaba y me senté ahí con mis propias emociones, y nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro. En silencio.

El grandote no lo estaba controlando, y si había un momento en el universo, viendo una película, éste era la causa de ello.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir hacia él, ponerme de rodillas e inclinarme para poder envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y decirle con una calmante voz que todo estaba bien.

—Lo sé, grandote. Lo sé. ―Incluso otra ronda de lágrimas cayó de mis ojos y posiblemente algunos mocos de mi nariz.

La parte milagrosa fue que me dejó hacerlo. Emmett se sentó ahí y me dejó abrazarlo, me dejó poner mi mejilla encima de su cabeza y hacerle saber estaba bien. Tal vez sucedió porque habíamos estado hablando de las relaciones defectuosas con nuestras familias o quizás porque un niño perdiendo a su madre era casi lo más triste del mundo, sobre todo cuando era un inocente animal, no sé. Pero era triste como la mierda.

Sorbió —en cualquier otra persona más pequeña habría sido considerado un sorbido— y apreté mis brazos a su alrededor un poco más antes de volver a mi lado de la cama, donde terminamos viendo la película. Entonces, se giró para mirarme con esos infinitos ojos marrones.

—Quédate aquí esta noche ―murmuró, y así fue.

¿Había querido irme a mi habitación? No cuando estaba tumbada en la cama más cómoda en la que nunca había dormido, acurrucada bajo las cálidas sábanas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Ponerlo difícil? No era tan tonta. Así que me quedé y Emmett finalmente apagó las luces, excepto una, y compartimos un breve "buenas noches".

Si no conociera mejor a Emmett, hubiera pensado que estaba avergonzado de estar triste por una película infantil, pero lo conocía. No se ponía tímido.

Pero no dijo una palabra sobre necesitar un momento y tampoco me pidió que saliera de su cama.

Ahora, estábamos uno frente al otro y ambos sabíamos lo que el otro estaba pensando. Ninguno iba a decir nada sobre eso, sin embargo.

Esbocé una sonrisa suave, tratando de olvidarlo.

—Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí contigo.

Hizo algo que parecía un encogimiento de hombros, pero ya que sus brazos estaban todavía más allá de su cabeza, no podía estar segura.

—No acaparas el espacio. ―Bostezó otra vez―. No roncas. No me molestas.

No estaba segura de qué decía sobre mí que me sintiera lúcida y muy descansada. Más que nada, me sentía inquieta como niña pequeña.

―¿Quieres tu regalo ahora? ¿O más tarde? ―le pregunté, sabiendo muy bien que quería darle su regalo ahora. Estaba tan atolondrada, y la realidad era que probablemente estaba más emocionada porque él iba a estar en un verdadero dilema, pero...

¿A quién le importaba? Si él no lo quería, yo me lo quedaría. Me encantaría muchísimo quedarme con el cachorro de ocho semanas de edad que estaba en la planta baja. Era un Golden retriever porque sabía que iba a tener que ser la cosa más dulce del universo para aguantar las chorradas de Emmett.

―Más tarde mejor ―dijo como un verdadero adulto en vez de como un niño pequeño ansioso por abrir sus regalos en la mañana de Navidad.

Por una fracción de segundo, me sentí totalmente desilusionada. Pero solo por una fracción de segundo antes de tomar una decisión.

—Qué mal. No salgas de la habitación. Regreso en un segundo.

Salté fuera de la cama y prácticamente corrí hacia el cuarto de lavado en la planta baja. Recogí al pequeño amarillo de su caja y maldije cuando me di cuenta que se había cagado encima y se ensució. En realidad, parecía que había rodado en ello.

—Maldición.

Le di un beso en la cabeza de todos modos y corrí por las escaleras para darle un baño, solo pasando por mi habitación para recoger el lazo que había comprado para él y que se había encontrado en mi cajón de la mesita de noche durante la última semana desde que había dejado un depósito por él. No podía darle a Emmett un cachorro lleno de caca, ¿cierto?

Mientras me dirigía al baño, le grité:

—¡Dame quince minutos, grandote!

Subiendo mis mangas, le di al pequeño unos suaves besos más en la cabeza y esperé para que el agua se calentara lo suficiente. Al segundo que estaba lista, tomé la botella de champú de perro de miel y almendra y comencé a enjabonarlo. Teniendo en cuenta que nunca le había dado a un perro un baño, fue mucho más difícil de lo que parecía. Tenía demasiada energía. Se hizo pis dentro de la bañera. Saltó por el borde, intentando salir o saltar sobre mí, no podía estar segura.

El jabón estaba en todas partes; podía sentirlo en mi rostro. Mi parte superior estaba empapada y seguía siendo uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Eso me mato solo un poco.

¿Por qué no había tenido un perro antes? ¿Para mí?

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó la voz detrás de mí.

Me congelé allí con los brazos en la bañera; uno estaba ocupado con el perrito que tenía las patas en el borde mientras asomaba la cabeza y el otro en el grifo para cerrarlo. Mirando por encima de mi hombro, le fruncí el ceño, tomando la toalla que había dejado sobre el asiento del inodoro.

―Te dije que esperaras en tu habitación ―murmuré, solo un poco decepcionada porque hubiera arruinado la sorpresa de alguna manera. Solo tuve que mirar esos grandes y expresivos ojos marrones en el hermoso rostro del cachorro para superarlo.

Estaba enamorada.

Y una enorme parte de mí no quería entregarle el cachorro, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

―¿Qué es eso? ―La voz retumbante de Emmett se volvió un poco más fuerte con curiosidad, tanta curiosidad.

Envolviendo la toalla alrededor de la húmeda, casi escuálida, bola de inocencia, lo acerqué a mí mientras me ponía de pie y lo acurrucaba por última vez antes de echarle un vistazo al hombre de pie en la puerta. Los ojos de Emmett se pusieron más amplios de lo que alguna vez los había visto. A sus lados, sus dedos se retorcieron. Esos oscuros ojos iban desde el bulto contra mi pecho a mi rostro y viceversa. El color rosa se elevó hasta las puntas de sus orejas y preguntó una vez más:

―¿Qué es eso?

Empujé al pequeño hacia adelante.

―Feliz Navidad, grandote.

El hombre conocido como "El Muro de Winnipeg" tomó el bulto envuelto en la toalla y simplemente lo miró.

¿Debería haberle regalado otra cosa? Le había comprado otros pequeños obsequios, pero éste era el más grande. El que me hacía temblar de emoción.

―Si no te gusta…

El perro dejó escapar un ladrido agudo juguetón que traspasó el aire. Pude ver como cuatro emociones pasaban por los rasgos de Emmett. Confusión, reconocimiento, sorpresa y alegría.

Llevó al bebé a su rostro.

Emmett miró fijamente al retriever durante un largo rato, empecé a pensar que había imaginado el júbilo que había en su rostro un momento antes. Pero sabía que le gustaban los animales y había mencionado una vez en una entrevista lo mucho que quería un perro pero que deseaba esperar hasta que tuviera más tiempo para ser un buen dueño.

Pero cuanto más aguardaba, observando, insegura de qué esperar, más sorprendida estuve cuando metió al suave compañero amarillo debajo de su barbilla y movió su brazo para acunarlo en su pecho _como un bebé_.

Ah, demonios. No había estado preparada. Mi cuerpo no estaba listo para ver a Emmett sostener a un perrito como a un bebé.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

―Isabella... ―Estaba sin habla, empeorando la situación para mí.

―Feliz Navidad ―repetí con voz ronca, entre sonriendo y llorando.

Parpadeó, y luego parpadeó algunas veces más mientras su mano libre tocaba los perfectos y pequeños rasgos del joven e inocente rostro.

—No sé qué decir ―murmuró, con sus ojos pegados a su cachorro. Su barbilla bajó y juro que abrazó al perro más cerca de él―. Nunca... ―Tragó y levantó la mirada hacia mí, nuestros ojos encontrándose―. Gracias. _Gracias._

¿Estaba yo llorando? ¿En serio estaba llorando?

―De nada. ―Podría, tal vez, haber sonreído ante la borrosa visión de estos dos―. Sé que has dicho que no tienes tiempo para las relaciones, pero no hay manera que no puedas hacer tiempo para él. Míralo. Lo amé desde el momento que lo vi. Estuve a punto de no dártelo cuando entraste.

Asintió rápidamente, demasiado rápido para que mi corazón pudiera manejarlo apropiadamente.

―Sí, tienes razón. Puedo hacer tiempo. ―Emmett lamió sus labios y me perforó con una breve mirada que me había congelado en mi lugar una vez más. Fue la expresión más dulce y más reveladora que alguien me había dado―. Estoy empezando a darme cuenta que siempre puedes hacer tiempo para las cosas que importan.

 **.**

 **.**

Horas después, estábamos sentados en el suelo de la sala de estar con el nuevo amor de la vida de Emmett, y pensé que estas habían resultado ser las mejores Navidades jamás. Habíamos pasado el día con el cachorro, lo que me sorprendió. Supongo que una parte de mí esperaba que Emmett se alejara y desapareciera para que pudiera disfrutar de su nuevo hijo solo, pero no había sido el caso en absoluto.

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que el cachorro todavía estaba mojado, me miró y dijo:

—¿Y ahora?

Durante la próxima hora, secamos al perrito sin nombre y lo sacamos para que hiciera sus necesidades mientras Emmett limpiaba su caseta y yo supervisaba. Luego, llenó los tazones de alimento que había traído con un poco de pienso y agua. Lo siguiente, fue desayunar en la cocina juntos con él corriendo, entonces, sacarlo otra vez después de que se hiciera pis en la cocina. Emmett ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de limpiarlo.

Desde entonces, me bañé y bajé a la sala de estar para ver un poco de televisión y fue donde Emmett me encontró después de aparentemente haberse bañado... con su pequeño en sus brazos.

En serio, me estaba matando. Este gigantesco chico llevando a un perro de cuatro kilos en sus brazos por ahí. Dios nos ayude. Necesitaba encontrar algunos cachorros y pagarles a algunos modelos musculosos para que posaran con ellos. Podría enriquecerme si los ponía en un calendario.

O quizás solo era a Emmett al que encontraba tan atractivo sosteniendo a un cachorro del que claramente estaba enamorado.

No iba a sobre analizarlo demasiado, decidí muy rápidamente.

Con chimenea de gas funcionando, las luces del árbol de Navidad y todo tan tranquilo, el día se sentía correcto. Había llamado a mi extensa familia —a mi hermano, Angela y a mis padres adoptivos— después de bañarme para desearles una feliz Navidad.

Extendí mis piernas frente a mí, manteniendo un ojo en el rubito acurrucado en el suelo entre mis pies, cuando Emmett, que estaba sentado a mi lado, de repente se volvió y dijo:

—Todavía no te he dado tus regalos.

Parpadeé. ¿Qué? No había esperado nada, pero me sentiría como una imbécil si lo decía en voz alta.

―Oh. ―Parpadeé nuevamente―. ¿Me compraste algo?

Entrecerró un poco sus ojos, como si pensara lo mismo que yo hace un instante.

—Sí. ―Poniéndose de pie con más facilidad de lo que alguien de su tamaño debería, inclinó su cabeza en dirección a las escaleras―. Sígueme.

Así que lo seguí, por las escaleras, al pasillo y hacia... su oficina.

¿Su oficina?

Por delante de mí, abrió la puerta e inclinó la cabeza para que pasara.

Dudé en el umbral, mirándolo mirarme mientras lo hacía. La mano de Emmett se movió por delante de mi rostro y encendió el interruptor. Apilados encima de su gran escritorio de madera, había dos regalos cuidadosamente envueltos en papel de rayas color menta. No tenía que preguntar para saber que esas cuidadosas manos grandes los habían envuelto, y no un extraño.

Solo eso hizo que mi nariz cosquilleara.

―Abre el primero ―ordenó.

Le disparé una mirada sobre mi hombro antes de caminar dentro de la oficina y tomar el regalo de la parte superior. Lentamente, me deshice del embalaje y saqué la fina caja. Sabía lo que era al instante en que vi el nombre de la empresa. Era una nueva tablet. Era una marca nueva, una de las más importantes. Era una por la que la mayoría de diseñadores gráficos salivarían, pero que nunca en realidad comprarías porque podías convencerte de gastar menos dinero en algo _casi_ tan bueno, muy fácilmente.

La sujeté sobre mi pecho, volviéndome para mirarlo con la boca abierta.

―Emmett…

Levantó su mano y puso sus ojos en blanco.

―Agradécemelo después de abrir el otro.

A punto de ignorarlo y darle un abrazo entonces, decidí ser una buena chica y abrí el siguiente regalo primero puesto que me lo había pedido muy educadamente. El próximo regalo estaba en una caja más grande, como la elegante caja en la que había visto a mi compañera de cuarto de la universidad guardar cosas. Al igual que el regalo anterior, lo abrí lentamente y saqué la caja con forma perfecta de cubo.

Rasgando la parte superior, no pude evitar desmoronarme al ver la pila de luces nocturnas y linternas. Había dos pequeñas con llaveros enganchados en su base, tres enchufes diferentes: uno con forma de Júpiter, otro de una estrella y el tercero era uno simple con forma de columna que prometía ser el mejor del mercado. Además, había cuatro linternas en varios tamaños y colores: rosa, rojo, verde azulado y negro. Recogí la rosa metálica.

―Me recordaron a tus colores de cabello

Oh, no.

―Emmett…

―Sé que no es mucho en comparación con lo que me diste, pero pensé que era lo suficiente al principio. No le había comprado regalos a nadie en años…

―Es suficiente, tonto ―dije, mirándolo sobre mi hombro, sosteniendo lo que era el regalo más reflexivo que nadie nunca me había dado.

El grandote aclaró su garganta.

—No. No lo es. Te lo debo.

¿Me lo debía?

―No me debes nada. Esto es... esto es perfecto. Más que perfecto. Gracias.

Jodidas luces nocturnas. ¿Quién lo habría pensado?

Dos grandes manos se posaron en mis hombros.

―Te lo debo, Bella. Confía en mí. ―Tan pronto como se habían posado, se retiraron, y añadió—: Esto no es un regalo, pero abre tu mano.

Lo hice, poniéndola por encima de mi hombro, curiosa de lo que iba a darme. ¿Chicle masticado?

Algo frío y pequeño cayó en mi mano. Era bastante pesado.

Cuando bajé mi mano, toda la saliva en mi boca se fue a casi todo el resto de mi cuerpo.

―No es un regalo. El joyero llamó ayer y dijeron que estaba listo. Te lo iba a dar, pero…

Al principio, sinceramente pensé que era una roca. Una gran y azulada roca. Pero debía haber estado tan confundida que no vi el oro blanco que yacía contra mi mano. Entonces, me di cuenta: era un anillo. Acercándolo más a mi rostro, volvieron a mí esos años de compras en las tiendas de segunda mano vintage. Una piedra verde ligeramente azulada, con corte esmeralda —aguamarina para ser exactos, mi piedra de nacimiento—, se amontonaba en la banda delgada. A cada lado de la piedra había tres diamantes. Justo debajo del sencillo oro blanco, había una simple banda de incrustaciones de diamante que se ajustaban alrededor del anillo más grande como un conjunto, muy sutil.

Parecía uno de aquellos anillos de cóctel que llevaban en la década de los cincuenta… excepto que podía decir, _mi corazón podía jodidamente decir_ , que esto no era alguna imitación barata de un catálogo.

―Pensé que necesitabas un anillo de compromiso. Pensé que no te hubiese gustado un diamante. Este se parecía más a ti.

―Cállate. ―Miré boquiabierta el anillo un segundo más, mi respiración se volvió más intensa.

―No —espetó en respuesta―. Si no te gusta…

―Dejar de hablar, Emmett. Es el anillo más impresionante que nunca había visto. —Llevé mi mano más cerca de mi rostro y negué aturdida, mirándolo a sus ojos con el corazón en mi lengua—. ¿Es para mí?

―¿Para quién más sería? ¿Mi otra esposa? ―preguntó el molesto imbécil.

Me había comprado un anillo.

Y era…

Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Eso. No podía amarlo. No podía. No podía, especialmente no porque me hubiera escogido algo perfecto. Algo _como yo._

Traté de alejar la emoción lo justo.

―Podrías haberme dado solo una banda. No me importa lo que todo el mundo piense ―susurré mientras deslizaba el anillo de boda en los correspondientes mano y dedo.

―Tampoco a mí me importa, pero lo compré para ti, de todos modos.

* * *

 **Este es sin duda uno de los capitulos más largos de la historia y tambien uno que rebela bastante sobre el pasado de nuestros personajes.**

 **Que piensan del capitulo? Les gusto?**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, siempre se los digo pero me alegran bastante el día leerlos.**

 **xoxo**


	26. Capitulo 25

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

―Estoy enamorado.

Mirando a Leo moverse rápido de lado a lado en el suelo, una visión de todo lo maravilloso en el universo, no podía estar más de acuerdo con Jasper. Los tres amábamos a la bolita de pelo amarilla, y solo habían pasado dos semanas completas. En aquel momento, entre Emmett y yo, entrenábamos al pequeño para hacer pis donde debía y establecimos un horario. Cuando el grandote se iba, yo lo mantenía conmigo y me aseguraba de llevarlo a pasear cada dos horas.

Leo era brillante, y me arrepentí totalmente de dárselo a Emmett en lugar de quedármelo. No es que realmente importara a quién pertenecía puesto que técnicamente pasaba más tiempo conmigo de todos modos que con su papá, que estaba fuera todo el tiempo. Con los Three Hundreds pasando por la post temporada, avanzando por el grupo comodín, estaban entrando en los playoffs divisionales. Su juego era al día siguiente y, ni que decir tiene, el hombre que insistía en llevar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros estaba sintiendo cada pizca de estrés.

Por supuesto, le estaba dando espacio e intentaba apoyarlo todo lo que podía, lo que significa que había estado haciendo suficiente comida para alimentar a todo el mundo en casa. Emmett estaba centrado a nivel Jedi y cuando se hallaba en casa, pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con su nuevo chico, mientras descansaba lo más que podía.

―Lo amo ―dije mientras el pequeño trotaba hacia donde estábamos sentados en el rincón, cubriendo con su cuerpo mis pies con calcetines―. Duerme en mi regazo durante horas mientras estoy trabajando. Es tan difícil no querer mantenerlo conmigo todo el día.

Jasper se inclinó hacia abajo para darle un masaje con las yemas de sus dedos, pero Leo estaba inconsciente. Habíamos ido a una carrera de veinte kilómetros en el gimnasio donde estaba entrenando e inmediatamente después sacamos a Leo de su jaula, que Emmett tenía en su habitación, y lo dejamos corretear por el patio trasero. Enderezándose, Jasper tomó un gran trago de la botella de Gatorade de limón puesta frente a él.

―¿Irás al juego mañana?

―Estaba planeando eso. ¿Quieres ir?

Miró de nuevo debajo de la mesa.

―¿Va a ir alguien contigo?

Desde ese primer juego, Jasper no había ido conmigo a ninguno de los demás. Había ido sola.

―Puedo ir por mi cuenta. No es gran cosa.

―Sé que puedes ir sola, pero es un juego de división. Va a ser una locura.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

―Crecí con tres psicópatas. Puedo manejar la locura.

Jasper levantó sus cejas y me di cuenta lo que demonios dije. _Podía manejar la locura_. Idiota.

Gruñí.

―Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Sonrió grande, amplio y nada inocente.

―Solo por ti, no diré nada. ―El estúpido guiñó un ojo―. Mira, iré contigo mañana. Solo asegúrate de que Emmett nos consiga buenos asientos, ya que piensas que eres demasiado buena para sentarte en el palco.

―¿Demasiado buena para sentarme en el palco? ―farfullé―. Simplemente no quiero volverme amistosa con las esposas de los otros jugadores. Eso es todo.

Eso hizo que Jasper se echara hacia atrás con un ceño fruncido.

―¿Por qué?

―Te lo dije. ―¿O era a Emmett a quien se lo dije? No podía recordar―. Me siento como una farsante.

―No eres una farsante.

Alcé un hombro.

―Me siento como una. Además, la temporada está casi terminada. Quién sabe qué va a pasar. No me mantiene informada acerca de lo que está sucediendo con Aro, o ni siquiera habla de cuándo se va a ir a Colorado este año. —Honestamente, no había pensado mucho en que se fuera durante la temporada baja porque no quería. El único momento en que lo hice, me había puesto triste al pensar en no verlo durante meses. Preferiría vivir en la ignorancia que con este peso sobre mis hombros de extrañar a alguien que no se había ido. Además, me lo contaría cuando se fuese… ¿verdad?

―No me ha dicho nada, Isa y la última vez que hablé con Aro, fue solo para repasar cuál era mi objetivo para la temporada baja ―explicó Jasper.

Eso me dio una excusa para olvidarme de Colorado por el momento y recordarme que lo que Emmett decidiera hacer con el resto de su carrera no sólo me afectaba; también afectaba a Jasper. Si se iba a un equipo diferente, no era como si Jasper se iría. Las cosas habían sido tan tensas entre ellos el último par de meses, que no tenía ni idea de en qué punto se encontraban.

―¿Has decidido lo que vas a hacer?

―Mi viejo entrenador de Texas me llamó hace unas semanas. Dijo que planea retirarse este año y es de una ciudad muy cercana a la de mi madre. Creo que puede que regrese a Austin para trabajar con él.

¿Austin? Egoístamente tragué.

―¿En serio?

―Sí. No me vendría mal ir a casa. Te dije cuán culpable me hizo sentir el abuelo durante la Navidad ―explicó Jasper. Me contó que su abuelo seguía recordándole que estaba envejeciendo.

Entonces, el segundo paso del futuro me alcanzó. Claro, solo habíamos vivido juntos durante cinco meses, pero… podríamos acabar en diferentes estados. Para siempre. Básicamente, perdería a Jasper, uno de mis amigos más cercanos. ¿En qué clase de desordenada y ensimismada dimensión había estado viviendo para no contemplar estos resultados?

Debió haber visto la desesperación en mi rostro porque soltó una fuerte risa de incredulidad.

―¿Por qué estás molesta, dulzura?

―Porque ya no te veré ―dije con cada pizca de horror que sentía―. Básicamente eres mi segundo mejor amigo.

―Ahh, mierda, Isa. También básicamente eres mi mejor amiga. ―Esos ojos azules se ampliaron por un momento―. No sé lo que habría hecho sin ti estos últimos meses.

Tuve que limpiar mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano. Había sido la llorona más grande desde Navidad, y no tenía ninguna razón para ello.

―¿Por qué estoy tan molesta? Nos escribiremos el uno al otro, ¿cierto?

―Por supuesto que sí. _Por supuesto que lo haremos_. Vamos. ―¿Estaban sus ojos poniéndose brillantes?―. Dame un abrazo. Vas a hacer que mi maquillaje se corra.

Me reí mientras ponía mis brazos a su alrededor.

―Eres un idiota, pero te quiero.

Con los brazos colgando sobre mis hombros, su pecho borboteó contra el mío en lo que sonaba como una risita llorosa.

―No tienes que correr el maratón, si no quieres. ―Solté su camiseta.

―No me has hecho pasar por un infierno para echarme atrás ahora, cariño. Lo haremos.

―Pero si prefieres ir a Austin más temprano que tarde...

―Vamos a hacerlo ―insistió. Se retiró, sus manos se posaron en mis brazos y me miró―. Sabes que vas a estar bien, ¿no?

―¿Corriendo el maratón o si tengo que mudarme con Emmett?

Esos ojos azules claros se entrecerraron en mí.

―No me preocupas sobre correr el maratón. Lo tienes controlado. Me refería a mudarte.

―Oh, sí. ―Me encogí de hombros―. No estoy tan preocupada por eso. No hago mucho en Dallas, de todos modos, y Emmett me ha hecho más compañía.

Parte de mí esperaba que dijera algo como "Me había dado cuenta" porque se había burlado sin piedad desde el momento que llegó a casa después de Año Nuevo y vio el anillo que Emmett me había comprado. El hecho de que solo me lo quitaba cuando entrenábamos, no ayudaba. En cambio, Jasper asintió con su sonrisa fácil.

―Se asegurará de que estés bien.

Eso me hizo resoplar. Quería hablarle de Emmett y cómo me había sentido, pero... No podía. Solo no podía. Cada día, esta cosa con él se volvía más fuerte. Peor. ¿Cómo te enamorabas del hombre del que se suponía que ibas a divorciarte en unos años? Era un idiota y, a veces, no quería afrontar la realidad por lo estúpida que era.

No me convencía mucho la idea de que Emmett fuera a hacer el esfuerzo de asegurarse de que me sintiera cómoda en una nueva ciudad. Sabía cuál era su principal objetivo en la vida, y definitivamente no se trataba de mí.

―¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes, de todos modos? ¿Han mejorado? ―Realmente no los había visto hablando mucho en las últimas semanas, no era que alguna vez hubiesen hablado mucho, para empezar.

―Todo bien. ―Su respuesta fue tan inocente como esperaba―. ¿Por qué?

―Realmente no los he visto hablando. Me preguntaba si algo había sucedido.

Jasper negó.

―No. Las cosas son diferentes ahora. Eso es todo. No sabe qué decirme y tampoco sé qué decirle. La última vez que traté de hablar con él, me sermoneó sobre que fue mi culpa que me expulsaran del equipo. Sé que es mi culpa, pero no quiero oírle decir eso. Mira, no te preocupes por nosotros; no soy el que tiene su anillo en mi dedo. Los dos van a estar bien.

Espera un segundo...

―¿Qué se supone que significa?

―Ya sabes qué. ―Me guiñó un ojo.

―No. No lo sé. ―No me gustaba a dónde iba esto, y definitivamente me gustaba aún menos la inteligencia en sus ojos.

Cuando Jasper puso una mano en la parte superior de mi cabeza y me dio una palmadita, puse los ojos en blanco.

―No seas tonta. Estuvo en la cama contigo…

―¡Porque tenía miedo!

―Se metió en una pelea por ti, Isa. Si eso no lo dice todo, entonces no sé qué lo hará.

―Porque…

Al parecer, no le importó lo que tenía que decir.

―He visto la forma en que lo miras. Sé cómo lo has mirado siempre.

 _No._

―Nunca conocerás a nadie más leal que él, Isa, y no conozco a alguien mejor con la cual Emmett podría estar. Tal vez eres la única persona del mundo que puedes ponerlo en su lugar. Solo espero que ustedes dos hagan algo al respecto y no pierdan su tiempo.

Solo pude mirarlo fijamente sin comprender.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del garaje, se rompió la mirada que estábamos intercambiando. Para el momento en que nos separamos, con Jasper pensando que tenía algún sucio secreto y yo sin saber qué demonios estaba pasando, Emmett había abierto la puerta del garaje. Leo salió disparado de debajo de la mesa, corriendo hacia su papá.

Emmett se agachó de inmediato y recogió a su bola rubia y lo levantó en esos musculosos brazos que parecían no concordar con el cachorro de ahora cuatro kilos. Sus ojos fueron de Leo a Jasper y luego a mí. Estaba segura de que lucíamos bastante sospechosos ahí de pie, como un ciervo atrapado por las luces, pero oh, bien.

Sonreí hacia él, con la esperanza de no parecer tan nerviosa como me sentía.

―Hola, grandote.

―Hola. ―Con el brazo que no estaba sosteniendo a Leo, alzó su mano para acariciar la longitud de la columna de Leo, con sus ojos moviéndose entre Jasper y yo una vez más. Caminando hacia nosotros, inclinó la barbilla hacia abajo para acariciar con la nariz al cachorro antes de detenerse frente a mí y plantar un suave y seco beso en mi mejilla que me dejó paralizada.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

 _¿Qué en el infierno estaba pasando?_

―Me voy a bañar ―dijo Jasper, y me lanzó una sonrisa que decía "¿Ves?". Con una bofetada en mi espalda baja, salió de la cocina, dejándome allí sola, confundida y preguntándome si esto era un sueño del que no había despertado.

Deteniendo el impulso de pellizcarme, tragué y miré a Emmett mientras mi interior se volvía loco.

―¿Cómo te fue? ―farfullé.

El grandote me dirigió una mirada divertida mientras frotaba el otro lado de su mejilla contra el pelaje de Leo.

―Bien. Con reuniones y prácticas. ―Emmett tenía a Leo tan alto, que el cuerpo del cachorro escondía todo debajo de sus ojos―. ¿Cómo estuvo tu carrera?

―Agotadora. Hicimos veinte kilómetros de camino al gimnasio. ―Besó la nariz de Leo y algo en mí murió―. Tu hijo ya salió a pasear e hizo sus necesidades.

Cuando dije "tu hijo" una pequeña sonrisa curvó las esquinas de la boca de Emmett.

Esos ojos marrones me miraron y preguntó:

―¿Aún vendrás al juego de mañana?

―Oh. Sí. Claro. ¿Estás bien con eso? ―Había ido a cada juego en la ciudad desde aquella primera vez con Jasper. Aunque Emmett no me invitaba a los juegos fuera, yo tampoco lo hacía por mi cuenta. No quería gastar el dinero cuando podría ir a uno que perfectamente quedaba a minutos de nuestra casa.

Emmett hizo un sonido mientras se dirigía al refrigerador.

―No me hagas preguntas estúpidas, Isabella.

―Bien. No quiero simplemente asumirlo, gracias.

Resopló y dijo sobre su hombro:

―Sabes que te lo diría si no te quisiera allí.

―Supongo, pero nunca se sabe.

La atención de Emmett fue hacia adelante cuando respondió con algo que me hizo preguntarme si se estaba muriendo. O delirando. O tal vez todo este momento era solo un sueño.

―No tienes que preocuparte jamás porque no te quiera en algún lugar. ¿Entendido?

Y como la idiota que era, que no sabía procesar pistas, o reaccionar de manera inteligente y linda, dije la cosa más tonta que podría haber dicho.

―Oh. Está bien.

 _Idiota_. Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Eso me persiguió durante el resto del día.

 **.**

 **.**

Los abucheos eran abrumadores.

Más que abrumadores. Eran tan ensordecedores que incluso mi alma podía sentirlos.

Los fans de Three Hundreds en las gradas rugían con desaprobación y decepción. Decir que estaban enojados no describía adecuadamente la situación en absoluto. El juego había sido terrible. En el primer cuarto, el enemigo de Jasper, el quarterback del equipo fue golpeado —o tacleado— y se rompió el brazo. En el tercer cuarto, Demetri fue abordado tan duro que su casco voló y sufrió una conmoción cerebral. No me alegré.

Y eso había sido solo la punta del iceberg de la mala suerte. Jasper, que era mi escolta para el juego, había estado agarrando su corazón desde el principio, y eso decía algo del hombre que no había animado a los Three Hundreds que le habían echado.

La defensa jugó terriblemente y Denver había aprovechado la oportunidad para ponerlos nerviosos y distrajo a la defensa de los Three Hundreds. Bueno, todos los jugadores de la defensa excepto Emmett. Cada vez que la cámara aterrizaba sobre él, y cada vez me las arreglaba para echarle un vistazo a su rostro gracias a lo cerca que estaba mi asiento, tenía esa expresión fría en sus rasgos, como si él solo fuera suficiente para sacar adelante al equipo.

Desafortunadamente, no había sido así.

Los abucheos habían comenzado antes de que incluso terminara el juego y cuando los jugadores de los Three Hundreds caminaban fuera del campo y en dirección a las bandas, el tercer jugador más grande del equipo se había detenido antes de dirigirse al túnel que llevaba a los vestuarios. Emmett estaba de pie en una línea de cincuenta yardas, casi dándose la vuelta, con sus manos en sus caderas y enfrentándome. Conocía bien esos tendones a lo largo de su cuello, podía ver la tirantez en sus hombros que nadie más sería capaz de captar, incluso el ángulo en el que tenía sus muñecas me contaba una historia.

La decepción fluía en ese gran cuerpo.

Alcé mi mano y lo saludé.

No me devolvió el saludo, y no estaba totalmente sorprendida. El corazón roto de un hombre era algo difícil de rehacer.

Así que hice lo único que podía pensar que él entendería, bajé mi mano, la puse frente a mi estómago y levanté el dedo medio como había hecho otros cientos de veces cuando pensaba que no me veía.

Y con su casco todavía puesto, "El Muro de Winnipeg" negó, y sabía que era casi una risa.

―¡Oye, jodidamente no le saques el dedo medio a Emmett Mccarty! ―gritó una voz masculina enojada desde abajo de mi fila.

Lo miré, ignorando el amenazante cuerpo de Jasper, más que probable preparándose para defender mi honor, y le di al hombre que defendió a Emmett una sonrisa tranquila.

―Es mi esposo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rudo hombre mayor que había gritado se enfrió completamente. Lo atrapé echando una ojeada a mi mano, donde, efectivamente, mi nuevo y reciente anillo se hallaba. Me encontré mirándolo por lo menos veinte veces al día y tocándolo otras veinte veces. Todavía no podía creer que me lo hubiera dado.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —espetó.

—No. —Tenía puesto un jersey de Mccarty.

—Oh. —Solo así, estaba bien—. Continúa. —El hombre se detuvo y pareció pensar por un momento—. ¿Le dirías que Billy de Denton espera que no deje este equipo de mierda? Perdona mi francés, pero estamos jodidos sin él.

¿Qué más se suponía que dijera?

—Está bien. Lo haré. —Pero en el momento en que eché un vistazo al campo, el grandote había desaparecido.

—Eso fue horrible —dijo Jasper con seriedad.

El marcador aún estaba iluminado, burlándose de los aficionados y los jugadores que para ese momento habían desaparecido.

31-14.

Jesús.

—Creo que tenemos que largarnos de aquí —comentó Jasper desde detrás de mí cuando dos personas en las gradas, a unas cinco filas hacia arriba, empezaron a gritarse la una a la otra.

Sí, teníamos que hacerlo.

—Vamos —dije, apuntando hacia donde teníamos que ir. Puso su mano en mi hombro y vino detrás de mí.

Me moví a través de las masas subiendo las escaleras en el camino a la salida. Los fanáticos eran tan ruidosos que mis oídos dolían. Plenamente consciente de los dos pases en mi bolsillo, giré hacia los puestos de venta cuando encontré una pequeña zona que estaba fuera del camino del tráfico humano tratando de salir.

—¿Vas a la sala familiar? —gritó para que pudiera escucharlo.

La puntuación surgió en mi cabeza y me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿Quieres ir?

Jasper me lanzó una mirada que me recordó a una de las favoritas de Emmett.

—No. —Esa había sido una pregunta estúpida, pero él era lo suficientemente amable para no señalarlo—. Pero tú deberías.

Poniéndome de puntillas, le dije al oído:

—No creo que quiera verme en este momento.

Dio un paso atrás y claramente articuló:

—Ve.

Di un paso hacia él de nuevo.

—No me gusta la idea de abandonarte y hacerte conducir solo a casa —expliqué—. Además, ¿y si no quiere llevarme a casa?

—Fuera de aquí, Isa. No estás abandonándome y los dos sabemos cómo Emmett está tomando esto ahora mismo. Ve. Podría ir a tomar una copa antes de llegar a casa, pero llama si me necesitas.

Sí, no me estaba sintiendo muy optimista o esperanzada. Conocía a Emmett. Sabía cómo se ponía después de perder, en especial un fracaso tan horrible en los playoffs.

Claro, tal vez lo había divertido un poco al enseñarle el dedo medio, pero estaba bastante preocupada por ir a verlo.

Bueno, mierda. ¿Qué iba a hacer él? ¿Gritarme?

No me consideraba una cobarde. A la mierda.

Con un abrazo y una promesa de Jasper de que no conduciría bebido, tomé el camino largo hacia la sala familiar. La seguridad era más fuerte de lo habitual, pero finalmente llegué a mi destino para encontrar que la sala estaba repleta de gente. Grupos pequeños reunidos, rostros sombríos, algunos forzadamente alegres, pero sobre todo, era un montón de "oh, mierda".

No era la única con algún tipo de temor por ver a la persona por la que estaban allí.

Mi problema era que no estaba segura si Emmett siquiera me querría allí a pesar de darme un pase. Me había dado a entender que quería que fuera al juego, pero ahora que habían perdido… Palmeé el pastelillo de menta que había metido en mi bolsillo por si acaso. El hombre que solía ser habría querido estar solo, pero este Emmett, el que conocía ahora… bueno, no estaba segura.

Por otro lado, si no quería hablar conmigo, si prefería estar solo, lo entendería. No se lo reprocharía. No iba a dejar que eso hiriera mis sentimientos o me molestara.

Esto era un acuerdo de negocios. Éramos amigos.

Eso sonó tan hueco en mi cabeza, como se sentía en mi corazón. La temporada había terminado. ¿Qué iba a hacer él ahora?

Así fue como la incertidumbre me mantuvo en la esquina del pasillo para poder vigilar el exterior y atrapar a Emmett antes de que se fuera.

No mucho tiempo después, me acomodaba en mi lugar en el lado opuesto de la habitación, y después de que había saludado a algunas de las mujeres que habían sido amables conmigo en el pasado, cuando un par de jugadores comenzaron a salir del vestuario. Más minutos pasaron y más hombres salieron. Pero ninguno de ellos era Emmett.

Frotando mis manos sobre los pantalones, empecé a jugar con mi teléfono, revisando para ver nada en realidad. Solo odiaba estar de pie allí sola. Arrastrándome de un pie al otro, mi pulgar frotó el lado donde estaba mi anillo de bodas, el borde ligeramente redondeado de la piedra era una distracción fácil mientras más chicos salían, algunos de ellos mirando a mi esquina, pero la mayoría dirigiéndose directamente hacia sus seres queridos. A medida que pasaban los minutos, la sala se vació y me quedé tratando de decidir cuánto tiempo esperar hasta que llamara a un taxi. ¿Diez minutos más, tal vez? Jasper tenía que haberse ido hace tiempo para entonces, y definitivamente no iba a llamar a Angela para que viniera a recogerme. De acuerdo a su último mensaje hace dos horas, estaba pasando tiempo con su novio. Asco.

Frotando mis manos en mis vaqueros de nuevo, tragué y esperé. Entonces empecé a jugar con la cremallera de mi chaqueta. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo.

Diez minutos y todavía nada de Emmett. Tres cuartas partes de la habitación tenían que haberse vaciado a ese punto.

Saqué mi teléfono y busqué el número de la empresa de taxis. Con un suspiro, levanté la vista justo cuando estaba a punto de pulsar el icono de llamada en la pantalla y vi al hombre grande de cabello oscuro viniendo por el pasillo. Su rostro era una máscara fría que decía: _"Sal de mi maldito camino y no me hables"._ La rigidez de sus hombros y el severo fruncido de desagrado de su boca decían lo mismo.

Bueno, mierda.

Por un segundo, pensé en mantener mi boca cerrada y pulsar ese botón de llamada, pero… estaba allí, ¿verdad? Y confiaba en que no me avergonzaría.

Eso creía.

—¿Emmett? —llamé, mucho más suave de lo que esperaba y deseaba.

Esos ojos oscuros se movieron desde el suelo hasta el nivel de los ojos antes de que su cadencia uniforme vacilara y se detuviera en el pasillo. Se había puesto un traje para el juego de ese día y el dos piezas gris oscuro se veía bien. Era solo la bolsa de lona colgando de su hombro lo que lo hacía lucir como el Emmett Mccarty que conocía, el que no se sentía a gusto en otra cosa que no fuera su sudadera favorita de diez años de antigüedad con capucha, pantalones cortos y zapatillas de correr. Un pliegue se formó entre esas gruesas barras que llamaba cejas por solo un segundo, antes de que yo pudiera pensar dos veces acerca de lo que estaba haciendo, saludé.

Más bien agité la mano. Ayúdame.

La comisura de su boca se torció y supe que había cometido un error. No debería haber venido. Debería haberme ido con Jasper.

Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon al mismo tiempo que daba otro paso hacia adelante, y otro, ninguna palabra saliendo de su boca.

Era tan tonta. Tan malditamente tonta. ¿Qué me había hecho pensar que todas esas pequeñas cosas que había estado diciendo y haciendo en realidad podrían haber significado algo? Solo porque nos habíamos dicho cosas el uno al otro que estaba segura que no le habíamos contado a nadie, no quería decir que éramos más que amigos. Podías confiar en alguien y no ser su amigo… ¿no?

En el último segundo, se detuvo frente a mí. Unos treinta centímetros más alto que yo, y mucho más ancho, Emmett era… era enorme. Su presencia era sobrecogedora.

Su cuerpo irradiaba calor y ese maravilloso olor a limpio de su piel; tragué mientras permanecía de pie frente a mí. El tragar se convirtió en una sonrisa incierta y temblorosa.

—Hola, grandote. No estaba segura de si querías que regresara o no, pero…

—Para. —Emmett bajó su rostro al mismo tiempo que esas manos enormes subieron. Una fue a mi mejilla, la otra fue a sostener la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Me besó.

Emmett me besó.

Su labio inferior fue a mi labio superior, su agarre tranquilizador e inflexible mientras movía su boca para besarme totalmente. E hice lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio habría hecho: lo dejé hacer, y presioné mis labios contra los suyos instintivamente. Nuestras bocas se encontraron en un beso que fue seguido por un gran suspiro gutural, abanicando mi cuello por un momento y su frente presionando contra la mía.

 _Está bien_. De acuerdo.

Está bien.

No sabía qué demonios acababa de suceder, pero no iba a pensarlo demasiado.

Con mi corazón latiendo, levanté mi boca para besarlo de la misma forma en que me había besado, mi mano levantándose para tocar el lado de su cuello. Dejándome caer de nuevo sobre mis talones, su frente siguió a la mía hacia abajo. Moví mi mano para amasar sus gruesos músculos trapecios, haciendo frente a la idea de que podría o no ser la primera y última vez que sería capaz de hacerlo.

Quería preguntarle si estaba bien, pero sabía la respuesta.

El profundo suspiro saliendo de su pecho me dijo lo que necesitaba saber. Así que llevé mi otra mano y comencé a amasar el otro lado de su cuello. Claro, tenía entrenadores que hacían esto y tenía suficiente dinero para pagar a un profesional, pero le di masajes a la parte superior de sus trapecios de todos modos. Las personas que nos rodeaban parecían tan pequeñas e insignificantes en ese momento, en la vida en general, que no me importó que estuvieran alrededor.

—Eso es agradable —dijo Emmett es una especie de susurro.

Simplemente presioné con más fuerza mis pulgares, ganándome una pequeña sonrisa del hombre que las repartía como si fueran billetes dorados de _La fábrica de chocolate de Willy Wonka_. Juro que estaba gruñendo de placer como un gran oso.

—¿Mejor? —pregunté una vez que mis dedos empezaron a cansarse, moviendo mis palmas sobre sus hombros.

Asintió.

—Mucho.

—Te voy a hacer la cena cuando lleguemos a casa. ¿Qué dices?

—Voy a decir que está bien.

—¿Estás listo para irte?

Asintió una vez más, la pequeña cantidad de placer en su rostro lentamente drenándose.

Dando un paso atrás, dudé. ¿Había hecho demasiado? ¿Estaba ya lamentando besarme? Lo cual era estúpido porque si me daba la oportunidad de pensar en ello, sabría que Emmett no hacía cosas que lamentaría… A menos que fuera lo que me había

hecho antes de que renunciara. Pero no me permitiría pensar en ello.

—¿Te importa llevarme, grandote? Jasper se fue.

—¿Él te trajo? —preguntó mientras levantaba su barbilla, su mirada se dirigió a mi rostro.

Asentí.

—Te llevaré. —Sonreí distraídamente y dejé que me llevara a través del pasillo, ignorando descaradamente a los compañeros de equipo que pasamos y asintiendo solo a los empleados del estadio que lo saludaban o le deseaban una buena noche.

Al llegar a su camioneta, desbloqueó las puertas y abrió la del acompañante, haciéndome un gesto para que entrara y cerrándola detrás de mí. Por algún milagro, me las arreglé para mantener mi nivel de expresión tonta al mínimo. Después, echó su bolsa en la parte de atrás y entró. El silencio no fue necesariamente incómodo en el camino a casa. Sabía que debía estar pensando en cien cosas diferentes de camino a casa y quería dejarlo tener su espacio.

Inclinando mi cabeza contra la ventana, bostecé y pensé en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer cuando llegara a casa, así no pensaría en las cosas en las que no tenía mucho sentido pensar. Como ese beso delante de las familias de sus compañeros de equipo y personal de los Three Hundreds.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Emmett de la nada.

—Solo estaba pensando en todo lo que necesito empacar para mi viaje a Toronto. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba a esa convención? —expliqué—. ¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Qué estás pensando? —inquirí, antes de que pudiera pensar dos veces acerca de porqué le preguntaría algo que, en realidad, no esperaba que me respondiera.

Pero lo hizo.

—En cuán preparado estoy para seguir adelante con mi vida.

—¿Te refieres a cambiar de equipo? —Me agarré a eso con las dos manos. Podía fácilmente imaginar lo difícil que era para él ser un buen jugador en un equipo tan inconsistente. ¿Cómo podría no ser desalentador?

Hizo un ruido profundo en su garganta, su atención enfocada en la carretera delante de él.

—¿Has hablado con Aro acerca de eso ya?

—No. La última vez que hablamos, dijo que no tenía sentido hacer planes hasta que la temporada hubiera terminado. Sabe lo que quiero hacer. No me gusta seguir repitiéndome. Si quiere prestar atención, puede; si no quiere, sabe que mi contrato con él va a acabar justo antes de que sea elegible para firmar con otro equipo.

Ah.

—¿Tú… sabes a dónde quieres ir? —Me di cuenta de porqué no habíamos hablado de este tema antes. Él quería centrarse en la temporada, no en los _qué_ y _si_ que tendrían lugar después. Pero, de repente, parecía que había demasiada presión y concentración en todas las posibilidades. El avanzar. El futuro.

Casualmente, casualmente, casualmente, levantó un hombro.

—¿Cómo te sientes acerca de dirigirte al norte?

¿Norte?

—¿Qué tan al norte estamos hablando?

Esos ojos de color café me miraron por encima de su hombro.

—Indiana… Wisconsin… —soltó.

—Ah. —Miré hacia delante para escoger mis palabras y ponerlas en un orden del que no me arrepintiera—. Puedo vivir casi en cualquier lugar. Solo voy a tener que comprar mejor ropa de invierno.

—¿Eso crees? —¿Por qué su voz sonaba tan divertida de repente?

Resoplé.

—Sí. Unas botas de invierno, una bufanda y unos guantes, y voy a estar bien. Creo.

—Te voy a comprar una docena de chaquetas y botas de invierno, si eso es lo que necesitas —soltó, en un tono que estaba volviéndose más divertido por momentos.

Eso me hizo animarme un poco.

—No necesitas hacer eso. Ya haces suficiente por mí, grandote.

Sus dedos tamborileaban en el volante y pareció negar.

—Bella, te voy a comprar una chaqueta o diez si quiero. Estamos en esto juntos.

Ovarios. ¿Dónde estaban mis ovarios?

—¿No es así? —preguntó Emmett de repente con voz vacilante.

Levanté mi cabeza de la ventana y realmente me volví para mirarlo. Había algo tan devastador sobre su perfil que era molesto. Había algo en él que era tan genial que era molesto. Era tan tonto a veces que no podía soportarlo.

—Sí. Por supuesto. Somos el equipo Mccarty.

Hizo un sonido divertido y, de repente, me acordé de lo que seguía evitando preguntar.

—Oye, ¿estás…? ¿Cuándo vas a Colorado? —Quiero decir, la temporada había terminado. Los últimos dos años, se había ido tan pronto como pudo, sin embargo, este año, no me había dicho ni una palabra. Por otra parte, ¿por qué lo haría? No era la única arrendando una casa o haciendo planes para alquilar un auto o cualquier cosa.

Justo así, su lenguaje corporal cambió por completo. Se puso rígido. Sus dedos se curvaron sobre el volante. Su lengua se metió en su mejilla.

—Se supone que me vaya la segunda semana de febrero.

—Oh. —Eso estaba casi a tres semanas—. ¿Aún te vas a ir durante dos meses?

No vocalizó su respuesta; simplemente asintió.

Pero la respuesta todavía golpeó mi corazón como un mazo. Se iba a ir durante dos meses. Claro, no teníamos conversaciones profundas todos los días, pero al menos en el último mes y medio, no podía recordar un día en el que no había pasado algún tiempo con él, incluso si todo lo que hacíamos era ver televisión en silencio o sentarnos en el suelo con Leo entre nosotros.

—Genial —murmuré de algún modo, pero no era genial en absoluto.

* * *

 **Juro que amo esta pareja. Espero que disfruten el capitulo, si tengo suerte mañana subiré el proximo.**

 **Por cierto, no nos falta mucho para que termine esta historia, diría que son unos 4 capitulos más el epilogo.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **xoxo**


	27. Capitulo 26

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Arrojando la quinta camisa sobre mi hombro, gemí. Jamás había pensado que no tenía ropa suficiente, hasta que tuve que empacar. Era como si un ninja se hubiera metido en mi armario y mis cajones y hubiera robado todo lo que me quedaba bien y se veía bien.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó la voz baja y áspera de Emmett a mi espalda.

Me giré para verlo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones deportivos grises, con un tobillo sobre el otro. Soplé un mechón de cabello rosa que había caído sobre mis ojos con frustración.

—Intentando empacar mi maleta para mañana.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

Maldición. Suspiré. De verdad me conocía, eso solo me hizo sentir tímida.

—No puedo encontrar nada para ponerme. —Eso era en gran parte verdad. La otra mitad de la verdad era que había estado bastante molesta desde su último juego cuando admitió que iba a ir a Colorado después de besarme como si no fuera importante. Se iba a ir en dos semanas. Durante dos meses.

Levantó sus cejas como si me dijera que continuara, solo aumentando mis nervios.

—Siento como si fuera al primer día de escuela mañana. Estoy muy nerviosa —admití la otra pequeña parte.

Emmett frunció el ceño mientras descruzaba sus piernas y entraba en el cuarto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, inclinándose para recoger dos de las camisas que habían aterrizado en el suelo. Dejándolas en la cama, se sentó justo al lado de éstas sobre el colchón mirándome.

—La convención. —Era así como me había sentido el primer día de escuela. Los nervios. Las náuseas. El miedo. La preocupación sobre con quién me sentaría. Si alguien de verdad vendría a mi mesa. ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando al registrarme? No es como si estuviera hambrienta por los negocios. Conseguí un flujo constante de clientes, desde mi regreso, clientela fiel.

—Es una convención de libros. ¿De qué estás preocupada? —Tomó la última camisa que había lanzado a la cama y la alzó, mirando las mangas largas y color azul real—. ¿Qué tiene de malo ésta?

Los nervios se estaban comiendo mi pecho y mi alma, y él no tenía ni la idea ni la manera de comprender por lo que estaba pasando. No creía que Emmett supiera lo que era la inseguridad. Ignoré su comentario sobre la blusa.

—¿Y si todo el mundo me odia y nadie me habla? ¿Y si alguien me lanza algo?

Emmett resopló, dejando la camisa que había estado sosteniendo a un lado y tomando la siguiente en la pila.

—¿Qué te van a lanzar? ¿Separadores?

Eso me hizo gruñir.

—No lo entiendes…

Emmett me miró a través del cuello de la blusa y por las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, pude decir que estaba riéndose un poco antes de ponerla a un lado donde había dejado la azul.

—Nadie va a lanzarte nada. Relájate.

Tragué y fui a tomar asiento en la cama a su lado, su muslo tocando el mío.

—Muy bien, probablemente no, pero y si… ¿nadie viene a mi puesto? ¿Te imaginas lo incómodo que eso sería? ¿Yo ahí sentada sola? —Solo pensar en eso me ponía ansiosa.

Moviéndose en el colchón, estiró la mano y tocó mi muslo con sus dedos. La sonrisa en su rostro se derritió por completo y me miró con ese rostro serio y duro.

—Si nadie va a tu puesto, es porque son estúpidos… —no pude evitar sonreír un poco—… y no tienen nada de gusto —añadió, dándome un apretón.

Mi sonrisa podría haber crecido un poco más.

—Miré tu sitio web. Vi las imágenes del antes y del después que has hecho. Eres buena, Bella.

—Sé que soy buena…

Su risa me interrumpió.

—Y la gente cree que soy presumido.

Le di un codazo en el brazo con una risa.

—¿Qué? Lo soy. No hay muchas cosas en las que sea buena, pero esta es una que nadie puede quitarme. He trabajado duro para esto.

La expresión en el rostro de Emmett mostraba cierta diversión mientras sostenía la blusa azul que había dejado a un lado antes.

—Entonces, sabes que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Llévate ésta.

Agarré la camisa que sostenía con un resoplido y asentí, doblándola en silencio. Me moví alrededor del cuarto y recogí las otras cosas que quería llevar conmigo. Solo iba a quedarme dos noches, no necesitaba un montón, pero, aun así, iba a llevar más por si acaso. Prefería tener muchas camisas que no las suficientes.

Me arrodillé para sacar mi maleta de debajo de la cama, lanzándole una mirada a él mientras doblaba las blusas que había dejado a un lado y no iba a llevar.

Me atrapó mirándolo y ligeramente levantó las cejas.

—Deja de parecer como si fueras a enfermarte, Bella. Estarás bien.

—Sigue diciéndolo, pero, de nuevo, tú no te sientes intimidado por nadie, grandote. Corres hacia tipos tan grandes como tú o incluso más grandes para vivir.

Sus cejas subieron aún más en su frente.

—El miedo solo está en tu cabeza.

—Odio cuando la gente dice eso.

—Es cierto. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder? ¿Qué la gente no te hable? ¿Qué no les caigas bien? A las personas que de verdad te conocen les gustas.

—A Aro no.

Emmett me lanzó una mirada plana y exasperada.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que él piense? Aro es un idiota cuando se trata de cualquier cosa que no le dé dinero. ¿Y qué si existe la posibilidad de que a algunas personas que no te conocen no les caigas bien? Su opinión no debería importar. Y al final del día, todavía serás tú, la persona que sé que me sacaría el dedo de en medio en un estadio, y la opinión de nadie cambiaría eso.

Oh, hermano.

Este gran nudo llenaba mi garganta y no podía hacer nada más que arrodillarme ahí incómodamente y mirarlo. Hasta cierto punto, tenía razón. Por lo general, no me importaba lo que las otras personas pensaran. Por supuesto, no me gustaba ser avergonzada, ¿quién lo hacía? ¿Pero que Emmett "El Muro de Winnipeg" Mccarty, la personas más dedicada y trabajadora que jamás he conocido, pensara tan bien de mí? Bueno, significaba más para mí de lo que debería.

Mucho más.

Terminó de doblar el resto de mi ropa y le dio un golpecito a la pila a su lado.

—¿Te llevo al aeropuerto?

 **.**

 **.**

De verdad debería haberme quedado en casa.

Dos días después, había estado en la convención detrás de mi mesa durante casi tres horas. Mi mesa, la que había reservado a último minuto, la cual estaba localizada en la esquina más alejada de la entrada. Mis banners estaban colocados; tenía un par de libros de bolsillo ubicados, y separadores, pines y plumas con mi logo extendidos alrededor de un mantel rosa eléctrico que había teñido una y otra vez en el garaje hasta que alcanzó el tono perfecto. Incluso había traído un letrero luminoso que Jasper, quien aparentemente era extremadamente práctico, me había ayudado a construir la semana pasada después de haber entrenado.

Le había enviado a él, a Emmett y a Angela una foto por mensaje de mi puesto cuando lo había organizado en la mañana. Solo Jasper y Angie respondieron, lo cual no fue para nada sorprendente, supongo. Pero no iba a permitirme preocuparme mucho por eso.

Sé que no estaba delirando al pensar que mi mesa se veía malditamente perfecta. Todo sobresalía y los tonos brillantes de los libros que había traído y los regalos, todo encajaba bastante bien junto. Era bonito, pero bonito no hacía nada cuando todo el mundo parecía sonreír a éste y luego caminaban de largo para ponerse en la fila y conseguir que firmaran sus libros.

Incluso la autora a mi lado, que me dijo que solo había sacado una novela, tenía gente deteniéndose a su lado. Pensé que el hecho de que tuviera a un hombre medio atractivo, que aparentemente era el modelo de la portada de su novela, definitivamente la ayudaba a atraer personas.

¿Por qué no había pensado en traer a Jasper?

Las mujeres lo amaban antes de que abriera la boca, pero tan pronto como descubrían que era un jugador de fútbol profesional —bueno, en este punto, un ex jugador—, acudían como langostas. Definitivamente habría pretendido ser un modelo de portada si se lo hubiera pedido.

 _Maldición_. Un grupo de tres caminaron a mi lado y me lanzaron una mirada interesada antes de continuar su camino.

Me hubiera ido si no me hubiese sentido como una maldita cobarde al hacerlo. Había pagado mucho dinero por mi vuelo, el hotel y todas las cosas que había comprado para mi mesa, además de los impuestos para hacerlo. Demonios, solo pensar en todo el dinero que había gastado secaba mi garganta. Pero debías invertir dinero para hacer dinero. Mi padre adoptivo, quien tenía su propio negocio exitoso como exterminador, solía decirme eso.

Estaba a punto de agacharme bajo mi mesa para tomar una botella de agua cuando un movimiento de la multitud en el lado opuesto de la pared llamó mi atención. Un autor cuya mesa estaba perpendicular a la mía tenía una fila de treinta personas de larga, llenando el amplio pasillo. Pero ahí al otro lado de la fila, mujeres de todas las edades y colores comenzaron a moverse; todas ellas lentamente giraron sus cabezas hacia algo.

Fue la cabeza por encima y detrás de la multitud lo primero que noté. Caminando hacia adelante, en un sudadera con capucha negra desgastada que había lavado y doblado incontables veces, había un hombre. Un hombre que podría haber reconocido incluso si se teñía el cabello rubio y usaba una sotana. Reconocería a Emmett en cualquier parte.

Era la forma en que posicionaba sus amplios hombros, la forma en que sus largas piernas caminaban con paso seguro y la forma engreída en que alzaba su cabeza lo que decía más que suficiente. La forma en que sus brazos descansaban a sus costados y ese grueso cuello confirmaba que "El Muro de Winnipeg" estaba aquí de verdad.

 _Emmett estaba aquí_.

No sabía por qué y, honestamente, ni siquiera me pregunté la razón. No podría haberme importado.

Emmett había venido.

Inspiré y me puse de pie, la sonrisa más grande que había esbozado alguna vez hizo que mis mejillas dolieran al instante.

Esas iris marrones revisaron la sala. Una parte de mí era plenamente consciente que todo el mundo en un rango de seis metros estaba concentrado en él. Seguro, había una gran cantidad de modelos masculinos alrededor del salón de convenciones, pero ninguno de ellos era Emmett, o ni siquiera remotamente cerca de él. No me había molestado en darle a cualquiera de los modelos más que una rápida y curiosa mirada, lo cual decía todo lo que había que decir sobre mis sentimientos por el grandote. Los hombres con grandes cuerpos eran asombrosos, seguro. Tipos amigables que sabían lo atractivos que eran y que les gustaba hacer alarde de ello y coquetear con sus fanáticas como una cosa mágica.

Pero Emmett no era sonrisas y coquetería. No sabía ni le importaba ser inolvidable. Tenía una confianza que iba a más allá que la de un hombre al que le gustaba lo que veía en el espejo; Emmett valoraba las habilidades que había desarrollado con el trabajo duro. Creía en cada centímetro de sí mismo. Se preocupaba por lo que podía hacer y se presionaba a ser mejor de lo que era el día anterior, nada de esa mierda exterior que otras personas valoraban tanto.

Y toda esa masculinidad, esa seguridad sobre sí mismo y la mentalidad de que "bueno" nunca era suficiente, acababan de poner su atención en mí parándose ahí con una sonrisa que muy probablemente me hacía parecer como una lunática.

Juro por mi vida que mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar de alegría y sorpresa. Probablemente estaba temblando un poco por toda la energía contenida y total sorpresa. Aquí estaba este hombre quien valoraba su tiempo, quien no se había tomado nada parecido a vacaciones o se permitía distraerse de su objetivo principal en todo el tiempo que lo había conocido.

Aun así, aquí estaba.

—Santa madre… —Apenas escuché a la mujer en el puesto a mi lado tartamudear en voz alta antes de dejarme caer sobre manos y rodillas, gatear bajo la mesa y ponerme de pie al otro lado para encontrar esos grandes pies talla treinta caminando en mi dirección.

Alzó sus cejas hacia mí, las esquinas de su boca levantándose cuando finalmente estuvimos a pasos de distancia.

—Hola.

Iba a explotar. Iba jodidamente a estallar por dentro.

—Estoy a punto de abrazarte —le advertí en lo que sonaba como un jadeo, apretando mis manos a los lados—. Estoy a punto de abrazarte muy fuerte y lamento no lamentarlo.

Esas gruesas cejas se levantaron en su frente un poco más, su mejilla apretándose de esa forma extraña que hacía parecer que estaba avergonzado.

—¿Por qué lo estás diciendo como si debiera estar asustado?

El "asustado" apenas estaba saliendo de su boca cuando lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Apretándolo en un amistoso abrazo corporal. Fui por ese grueso cuello del que tenía la sensación que podría colgarme sin que tuviera ni un solo tirón en sus cientos de músculos. Mi rostro fue directamente entre sus pectorales, enterrándose directo ahí, acunándolo como los más duros y mejores pechos del universo.

La alegría me hizo estremecerme.

—Viniste —murmuré en el suave material de su sudadera. Cerca de dieciocho emociones diferentes obstruían mi garganta—. No sé por qué estás aquí, y por qué está helando afuera y solo usas esta chaqueta en lugar de un abrigo como un ser humano normal, pero estoy tan feliz de verte, no tienes ni idea.

Me dieron escalofríos, jodidos escalofríos mientras apretaba mis brazos a su alrededor, enterrando mi rostro un poco más profundo en la grieta entre sus pectorales.

—Deja de hablar —murmuró Emmett mientras dos grandes brazos me tragaban por completo. Y entonces, estaba abrazándome. Sus bíceps acunaban mis costillas mientras me acercaba a él sobre las puntas de mis pies. Nuestras partes delanteras totalmente unidas.

Las lágrimas nublaron mis ojos, pero los cerré y le di a Emmett un apretón más antes de lentamente bajar sobre mis talones. Contemplando ese apuesto rostro, ese rostro serio, tuve que morder el interior de mis labios para evitar reírme como una completa enferma enamorada e idiota, exactamente lo que era.

En ese momento, no creo que hubiera amado nada ni la mitad de lo que amaba a Emmett.

Deslizando mis manos de su cuello hacia sus hombros y finalmente bajando por esos bíceps que sabía eran perfectamente esculpidos debido a haberlos mirado boquiabierta tan seguido, le di un golpecito. Luego lo agarré y traté de sacudirlo.

Y entonces comencé a reírme de nuevo. ¿Y qué si me veía como una cabeza hueca que se había enamorado del hombre con el que se había casado como parte de una relación de negocios? Lo estaba, y nunca me había sentido completamente bien con ser nadie más excepto yo.

De todas las personas que podría querer de mi lado para darme apoyo moral, aquí estaba el más inesperado… y el más grande. Mi amigo. El guardián de mis secretos. Mi apoyo moral. Mi papeleo.

Además, con reflejos como los suyos, si alguien me lanzaba algo, podría desviarlo. No es que eso fuera a pasar, ya que difícilmente alguien siquiera notó que estaba aquí.

Pensar en tenerlo en mi rincón, no ayudó en nada. Solo me hizo querer llorar y ahora no era el momento. Demonios, la próxima década no era el momento. Tenía que recordar eso incluso aunque mi corazón diera un pequeño salto al saber que Emmett había venido.

Deslicé mis manos por sus bíceps a sus codos y finalmente a sus muñecas.

—¿Vas a quedarte por un rato? —pregunté, tratando de no aumentar mucho las esperanzas. Tal vez tenía alguna clase de… algo por lo que había venido aparte de mí.

Girando sus muñecas, deslizó sus manos hasta que estuvimos palma contra palma.

—Solo volé cuatro horas para venir. ¿Por quién más estaría aquí?

Amaba a este hombre.

Eso fue lo que pensé. Lo que hablé, sin embargo, fue completamente diferente.

—Muy bien, listillo. Déjame tomar una silla para ti, entonces —dije, dando un paso atrás antes de comenzar a hacerle ojitos. De verdad estaba aquí de pie en medio de una convención con su sudadera y una mochila. Estaba aquí. _Aquí_.

Con un chillido que no había hecho probablemente desde que tenía doce, lancé mis brazos alrededor de los de Emmett y lo abracé una vez más por un segundo.

—Muy bien, ya regreso —dije, soltando mi agarre y dando un paso atrás para encontrarlo mirándome con la expresión más extraña en su rostro.

—Conseguiré una —murmuró, inclinando su cabeza hacia la mía. Una pequeña sonrisa arrugó las esquinas de esa boca ultra seria. Movió su barbilla—. ¿Alguien te ha tirado algo?

Cerré mis ojos.

—Todavía no.

Emmett soltó una exhalación y me dio una mirada que me puso de los nervios.

—Te lo dije. —Estiró la mano y tocó mi codo con sus dedos—. Ya regreso.

No estaba segura de dónde planeaba obtener una silla, pero si alguien conseguía lo que quería, era Emmett. Lo resolvería. Con ese pensamiento, gateé debajo de la mesa y tomé asiento de nuevo, de repente sintiéndome mucho más optimista —y como ochocientas veces mucho más feliz— de lo que me había sentido hace unos minutos.

Apenas me había sentado y movido mi asiento hacia adelante cuando me di cuenta de que ambas autoras a mis lados me miraban. Literalmente mirando. Una de ellas incluso tenía su boca abierta.

—Por favor, dime que no es tu hermano —tartamudeó la que tenía la boca cerrada, con su mirada enfocada en la dirección por la que Emmett había desaparecido.

—No es mi hermano —dije con un poco más de suficiencia de la que era necesaria, mi pulgar frotándose sobre mi anillo.

—¿Es un modelo? —jadeó la que estaba con la boca abierta—. Porque él jamás me ha abrazado de esa forma antes. —Apuntó su pulgar hacia el hombre sentado a su lado quien estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras también miraba por donde Emmett se había ido.

Me mordí la mejilla y traté de contener mi sonrisa incluso mientras mi alma se regocijaba con: _¡Emmett! ¡Él está aquí!_

—No.

Ambas mujeres simplemente me miraron perplejas por tanto tiempo que alcé las manos para juguetear con las patillas de mis gafas, sintiéndome un poco incómoda.

El modelo masculino finalmente se inclinó hacia la autora con la que estaba.

—Es Emmett Mccarty, ¿verdad?

Y, por supuesto, alguien iba a reconocerlo de inmediato. Había visto un anuncio de él la noche anterior en el aeropuerto.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó la autora a mi izquierda.

—"El Muro de Winnipeg". El mejor jugador defensivo de la liga nacional de fútbol —respondió el tipo, con su miraba moviéndose entre el lugar por el que Emmett se había ido y yo, su expresión más que un poco curiosa—. ¿Estás escribiendo un libro sobre él? —preguntó, y juro que casi puse mis ojos en blanco. El diseño a mis espaldas con mi nombre claramente decía que me dedicaba al diseño gráfico. Además, estábamos en una convención romántica. No sabía que escribía biografías.

—No —respondió la familiar y profunda voz inesperadamente, justo antes de dejar caer la silla de metal a mi lado—. Ella es mía.

Y tomó el riesgo.

Mi corazón también tomó el riesgo… saltando el acantilado que era.

Pensé…

Bueno, no importaba lo que pensé. Y por qué eligió esa opción en lugar de cualquier otra respuesta excepto la verdad ligeramente dolorosa. Dolorosa porque mis entrañas se aferraban a la palabra con "M" incluso aunque no debería. De alguna forma, el que Emmett lo dijera se sintió como un arma de destrucción masiva con intenciones de destrozar mi corazón.

Debería haberlo sabido mejor. Sabía lo estúpido que era sentir algo más que amistad. De verdad que sí. Esto entre nosotros era negocio; había dejado ese punto en claro a menudo antes de que firmáramos el papeleo. Ambos sacábamos algo de eso. Pero la amistad había florecido entre nosotros… una genuina que había tirado de mi cabeza y mi corazón tanto que se había convertido en algo más. Para mí, al menos.

Amaba a Emmett y oírlo reclamarme como suya, anulaba cada instinto de mi cuerpo que me había empujado a tener éxito por mi cuenta. No me hizo sentir como si valiera más, pero me dio un turbo extra independientemente de lo estúpido que era de mi parte sacar esta declaración de contexto. Era inútil tener esperanzas. Era inútil amarlo. Preocuparme por él, seguro. Me había preocupado por él durante años. Tenía un gran enamoramiento por él en esa época también.

Pero esto…

Me hacía querer tener esperanzas y esa era la última maldita cosa que necesitaba.

Ahora, estas personas que podría volver o no a ver en mi vida, sabrían con seguridad que estábamos juntos. Sabía cómo funcionaban estas cosas. Cada persona le diría a otra y la mayoría de las personas en mi industria, en la profesión con la que quería trabajar que incluía clientes potenciales en esta habitación, todos sabrían que Emmett Mccarty y yo estábamos casados, y en cinco años, sabrían lo que había perdido. Todo el mundo sabría que nos habíamos divorciado, si lo recordaban.

Lo que probablemente no harían. ¿Verdad?

Por el precio de pagar mis préstamos estudiantiles, iba a tener que vivir con eso. Tendría que hacerlo, y saber eso hizo que mi pecho tuviera este apretón raro que provocó que todo mi cuerpo doliera. ¿Cómo podía extrañar algo que todavía tenía?

Un gran y robusto codo me dio un golpecito.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Emmett en un voz ligeramente baja, inútilmente intentando mantener la conversación entre los dos. No me engañaba. Todo el mundo alrededor de nosotros probablemente intentaba escuchar.

Me obligué a poner la expresión en blanco, alejando los pensamientos innecesarios y giré mi silla lo suficiente para mirarlo, borrando mi expresión. Al menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

—Solo estaba… estoy bien. No puedo creer que estés aquí.

—¿Una feliz sorpresa? —Me miró con esos ojos oscuros antes de que el costado de su rodilla tocara la mía.

¿Sonaba vacilante o me lo imaginaba? Pensé en disimular, pero de nuevo, todas las señales apuntaban al hecho de que el grandote de verdad me conocía. Reconocería si mentía.

—Obvio —susurré—. Solo estaba pensando en que los próximos cuatro años van a pasar en nada de tiempo, y lo mucho que probablemente te extrañaría después de eso. —Lo miré con un ceño que trataba de ser una sonrisa—. Es tonto. Estoy muy feliz de verte, y ya me molesto en pensar en no tenerte alrededor.

¿Por qué le decía estas cosas? ¿Y por qué mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de repente? Parpadeé hacia Emmett, inútilmente limpiándolas con el dorso de mi mano y dejando salir esa horrible risa de cuando estás llorando, pero quieres pensar que algo es gracioso.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí y estoy llorando. ―Medio reí medio lloré amargamente, de repente consciente de que todas estas personas que no conocía que estaban ocupadas mirando a Emmett, probablemente estaban viéndome llorar.

Cuando alcé la mirada para asegurarme de que Emmett pensara que estaba siendo tan loca como imaginaba, me di cuenta de que no sonreía. Para nada. La mirada en absoluto impresionable de su rostro no me decía que pensaba que estaba siendo una loca, y no iba a decirme que me ponía histérica por nada. En cambio, la nuez de Adán de Emmett se movió y me miró como si hubiera perdido las palabras.

Lo cual me hizo sentir incómoda. Limpiándome los ojos de nuevo, resoplé y me obligué a sonreírle, sin recibir siquiera una fracción de una en respuesta. No iba a preocuparme por eso.

—Lo siento. No sé por qué me pongo tan histérica. Mis hormonas deben de estar fuera de control. —Tragué y me lamí los labios, todavía demasiado consciente de que estaba quemándome el rostro con sus ojos—. Me siento feliz de que estés aquí. De verdad. Ha sido la mejor sorpresa del mundo.

Su mejilla con barba mostró un hoyuelo y supe que se estaba mordiendo el interior de ésta, sus fosas nasales se ensancharon en el proceso. Un profundo, profundo, profundo suspiro lentamente salió de sus pulmones y juro que fue casi como si su pecho se desinflara. Todo su lenguaje corporal cambió en detalles tan pequeños que no lo hubiera notado si no lo conociera tan bien. Pero el hecho era que conocía a Emmett. Conocía casi todo de él, y vi las señales.

Simplemente no sabía qué hacer con ellas. La única cosa de la que era consciente era que quería que supiera lo mucho que significaba para mí que se encontrara aquí. Conmigo.

En ese momento, supe que el amor no correspondido que sentía por Emmett iba a terminar con un corazón roto. El verdadero problema era que a mi cabeza parecía no importarle las consecuencias. Me incliné, colocando mi mano sobre la sólida mitad de su muslo y besé su hirsuta mejilla, tal vez sin imaginar el ruido de fondo de las mujeres a mi alrededor reaccionando a que lo tocara y me acercara tanto.

—De verdad no puedo creer que estés aquí.

—Ya dijiste eso —murmuró mientras sus ojos cayeron de los míos a una parte ligeramente más abajo.

—Qué mal. Estoy conmocionada. —Apreté su pierna ligeramente antes de enderezarme en mi silla y sonreírle—. Yuju —susurré.

Sus párpados se cayeron sobre esos claros orbes oscuros.

—Vas a provocarme diabetes.

Eso me hizo estallar en carcajadas, quitándome el estrés por un momento, ganándome esa pequeña curvatura de las comisuras de su boca.

Estiró la mano y tocó un mechón del color rosa pálido con el que Angela había teñido mi cabello semanas atrás.

—Voy a buscar un té verde. ¿Quieres esa azúcar con un poco de esa mierda de café que te gusta? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, pero no sé si te dejarán entrar con una bebida o no.

Me lanzó una de sus miradas.

—Me dejarán entrar. —Llevó una mano a mi hombro y lo apretó, y luego levantó mi mesa por un borde, la movió a un lado y salió de lado por la brecha que había hecho. Luego la puso de nuevo donde había estado sin mover ninguna de mis cosas encima.

Definitivamente no fue mi imaginación que el noventa por ciento de las mujeres junto a las que pasó en las filas —y detrás de sus mesas—, lo observaron a él y su apretado y redondeado culo dirigiéndose a la salida.

Estaba tan jodida.

Una mano se movió en mi visión periférica.

—¿Estás casada con eso? —preguntó la mujer a mi lado, incluso aunque su cara estaba pegada en ese fabuloso trasero.

Este gran nudo se formó en mi pecho mientras miraba la amplia espalda de Emmett desaparecer en la multitud. Tuve que suprimir lo que estaba segura que sería un suspiro.

—Síp.

 **.**

 **.**

—Intenté llegar antes, pero no pude conseguir un vuelo —explicó un par de horas después cuando estábamos recostados en mi cama de hotel con ocho cajas de comida para llevar desperdigadas entre nosotros. Dos platos tenían una variedad de tofu dentro, tres cajas eran de arroz al vapor, dos eran de vegetales salteados y la octava tenía pollo agridulce. Las tres manzanas, las cuatro bananas, las dos tazas de fruta y el gran vaso de té verde, que había comido en la convención no habían satisfecho en absoluto al grandote.

Hundiendo mi pollo en más salsa, lo miré, todavía alucinando porque me hubiera sorprendido apareciendo. Era irreal. El hecho de que había tenido persona tras persona acercándose a mi mesa después de que volviera con nuestras bebidas y bocadillos, no se me había escapado en absoluto. Para darle crédito, Emmett había manejado la atención tan bien como podría esperarse. Fue tan lejos como para decir "Gracias" y "Un gusto conocerlos" a las personas que le pedían autógrafos una vez que se supo que se hallaba allí.

Claro, todos los que se habían acercado fueron por él o me usaron como una excusa para acercarse a la mesa, pero para el final de la convención, todas las tarjetas del negocio se habían repartido así como la mayoría de mis separadores y pines. Había sido etiquetada en al menos cincuenta páginas en línea, más de una incluyendo alguna clase de foto con el grandote y yo.

No era tonta; tomaría lo que pudiera, incluso si era por las razones equivocadas, y le sacaría provecho a eso. Y qué si todo el mundo en el futuro se enteraba de que nuestra relación no había funcionado y se preguntaban qué había provocado la ruptura. Y qué si lo primero que asumían era que me había engañado. Eso era lo que todo el mundo suponía cuando las parejas terminaban.

Decirme que no importaba lo que pensaran, no lo hacía más fácil de digerir.

Yo sabría que no habríamos "roto" por esa razón. Eso tendría que bastar.

—¿Cuándo comenzaste a buscar? —pregunté, apartando los pensamientos de engaños y divorcio a un lado y concentrándome en que estaba aquí.

Murmuró, con la boca llena:

—Ayer.

Ahh, demonios. Sabía que podría haber exagerado demasiado cuando me había llevado al aeropuerto. Podría haber sido decirle _"Mete mi disco duro en el microondas si no regreso"_ , lo que lo hizo hacerlo.

—No había vuelos anoche y tuve que esperar para hablar con Jasper para que vigilara a Leo; de lo contrario, habría llegado antes —añadió.

—De verdad que no quería hacerte sentir culpable para que vinieras.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Jamás me habrías pedido que viniera y no lo habría hecho si no quisiera.

Aunque sabía que eso era cierto, todavía me sentí un poco, poquito, un tris mal. Solo un poco.

—Sí, lo sé, pero aun así. No debería haber llorado tanto sobre eso o hacerte pensar…

—… que te iban a tirar cosas. —Dejó salir una suave risa que fue totalmente juguetona y completamente inesperada. Emmett se estiró y dejó su palma en mi rodilla, con cuidado de no tocarme con los dedos que tenían salsa—. Me fui a la cama preocupado.

¿Estaba preocupado por mí?

—Todo el mundo parecía amable —dijo al final.

Por supuesto que todos le parecieron amables. Muy bien, habían sido amables conmigo también, pero era diferente. Todo el mundo había estado mirándolo a él, antes de que incluso algunas se dieran cuenta de que las atrapé en el acto. Putas.

No iba a mentir. Esta sensación poco familiar y territorial se apoderó de mí cada vez que vi mujeres con expresiones que parecían significar que estaban a dos segundos de saltar sobre sus huesos mientras se encontraba sentado ahí, completamente ignorante del mundo a su alrededor, con un libro en esas manos de un millón de dólares. Y pensé entonces que por supuesto que lo miraban. Era este gigante e increíblemente atractivo hombre en una convención de novelas… leyendo un maldito libro.

Pero esa parte de mi cerebro no estaba de acuerdo con las miradas incluso aunque lógicamente no podía culparlas. No iba a sorprenderme si fotos de él aparecían mañana en internet —si no habían sido ya publicadas— con ridículos memes o capturas bajo éstas.

Y solo pensar en eso me llenó con la arrogancia de que era mi esposo legalmente, así que todas esas mujeres celosas podían comer mierda… Sabía lo que mi pecho decía, lo que sentía. Posesividad. Una terrible posesividad.

No me gustaba. No me gustaba en absoluto. Este era Emmett. Mi amigo. El hombre con quien estaba casada para que pudiera ser residente. El tipo que veía televisión conmigo. Seguro, estaba enamorada de él, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer o que haría sobre eso. Sabía lo que éramos para el otro en su mayor parte.

La posesividad no tenía lugar para vivir en nuestra complicación.

—Todos fueron amables porque estabas ahí —expliqué, dándole una mirada de lado para ver su reacción—. Nadie vino antes de que llegaras.

Parpadeó, sin importarle en absoluto que estuviera diciéndole que su apariencia fue la razón por la que la gente se acercó.

—Si no se acercaron, fue porque eran ciegos y tontos, te lo dije, Bella. Tenías la mejor publicidad a la vista por encima de todos. Tomé tus separadores.

—¿De verdad tomaste mis separadores?

Sus cejas se alzaron.

—Dos.

Estaba matándome. Estaba matándome lentamente.

—Tonto escurridizo. —Sonreí incluso más amplio y toqué la mano que tenía sobre mí—. De verdad no puedo creer que estés aquí. En la Madre Patria.

—Soy de Winnipeg.

—Sé de qué ciudad eres, tonto. Solo pensé que jamás vendrías a Canadá.

Emmett se detuvo.

—No odio estar aquí.

—Pero jamás quieres venir de visita y no quieres vivir aquí. No fue por eso que… ¿viniste por mí? ¿Porque no quieres volver?

—No _quiero_ vivir aquí.

—¿Por tus padres? —Tuve las agallas para preguntar.

Su cabeza medio se inclinó, esa boca llena formando una línea pensativa.

—Jamás serán la razón por la tome una decisión de nuevo, Bella. No quiero vivir más aquí. No tengo a nadie, a excepción de Charlie. —El tenedor en su mano se agitó—. Todo lo que me importa está en Estados Unidos.

Lo miré con cautela y asentí como si lo entendiera, pero no lo hacía. De verdad que no.

El grandote me tocó de nuevo y sonreí esa vez.

—Te debo una grande.

Eso hizo que gruñera antes de volver a buscar en el tofu sobre su regazo.

—No me debes nada —dijo al recipiente.

—Sí, lo hago. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que esto significa para mí.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco, incluso aunque tenía la mirada baja.

—En serio. No tienes ni idea. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente.

—No necesito que me agradezcas.

—Sí, lo necesitas. Quiero que sepas lo mucho que significa para mí. Mi propia madre ni siquiera apareció en mi graduación de la universidad y tú tomaste un vuelo para venir a sentarte conmigo y aburrirte como loco durante horas. No tienes ni idea lo mucho que has hecho mi día… mi mes.

Negó y levantó su cabeza, sus largas pestañas moviéndose mientras nivelaba ese anillo marrón cálido sobre mí.

—No me dejaste cuando te necesité. ¿Por qué no haría lo mismo por ti?

* * *

 **Finalmente les traje el nuevo capitulo, como recompensa por mi tardanza les subire el capitulo que sigue en unas horas.**

 **Ahora a quien más le parecio que Emmett era muy tierno?**

 **Espero que lo disfruten**

 **xoxo**


	28. Capitulo 27

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

—Mis amigos vendrán de visita cuando vuelva del All Star Bowl.

Apoyándome contra el mostrador dos días después de que volviéramos de Toronto, bebí el resto del agua en mi vaso y entrecerré mis ojos en dirección a Emmett. Sentado en la mesa del desayuno, nos saludó a Jasper y a mí cuando arrastramos nuestros pies dentro después de correr pocos minutos antes.

Estaba cansada, más que cansada, y solo quedaban tres semanas para el maratón, seriamente empezaba a dudar que fuera capaz de terminarlo. Había estado luchando por finalizar los treinta kilómetros hacía una semana, así que, ¿un poco más de cuarenta? Treinta kilómetros era más de lo que había imaginado que podría hacer, así que me di cuenta que no estaba apreciando los largos pasos que había tomado en los últimos meses. No hacía falta decir que estaba ocupada preocupándome sobre cómo demonios iba a añadir diez kilómetros más cuando Emmett hizo su comentario.

Parpadeé hacia él.

—¿Qué?

—Mis amigos van a venir de visita… —Su voz se desvaneció como si se asegurara de que estaba escuchando—. Después del All Star Bowl.

Estaba escuchando, pero no entendía por qué me estaba dando esa mirada rara y expectante. Había sabido que le habían votado para el All Star Bowl cuando volaba de vuelta a Dallas desde Toronto. Se iba mañana.

—Está bien…

—Van a venir a visitarnos.

Lentamente acercándome a uno de los taburetes en la isla, me senté forzando a mi lento y distraído cerebro a que se centrara. _Nosotros_. Dijo nosotros. Iban a venir a visitar…

Oh, mierda.

— _Nosotros_.

Asintió solemnemente, mirándome de cerca.

Está bien.

—¿Y quieren quedarse aquí? —cuestioné, aunque era una pregunta estúpida de la que ya sabía la respuesta. Cada vez que sus amigos habían venido en el pasado, se habían quedado siempre con él.

¿Por qué esta vez sería diferente?

Oh, cierto, porque vivía con él y me quedaba en la habitación que siempre había sido usada como la de invitados.

Y porque estábamos legal y técnicamente casados y habíamos acordado seguir con esta farsa para que ninguno de los dos nos metiéramos en líos con la ley.

Oh, infierno.

En realidad, no era el fin del mundo y podíamos inventarnos algo. Podíamos. Lo haríamos. No era un gran problema. Iba a pasar en un momento u otro.

—Está bien. Quieres… Puedo quedarme con mi amiga mientras están aquí si quieres. Puedes pretender que estoy visitando a alguien. —O quizás podía encontrar una escapada de último minuto a algún sitio cálido. No sería la primera vez que había hecho que Angela pretendiera estar mala para que pudiéramos ir a algún lado.

Aparentemente, mi comentario le irritó.

—Esta es tu casa también. No estoy pidiéndote que te vayas porque vayan a venir. Sabíamos que iba a pasar. Quieren verte también. No es un gran problema.

¿Por qué parecía ser el lema de su vida cuando era algo que mayoritariamente me afectaba a mí? ¿Y por qué no le estaba diciendo que ya había conocido a sus amigos antes y que realmente no era necesario que nos viéramos ahora? _Realmente_ no importaba si estaba en casa o no, ¿verdad?

—Ya les dije que estarías aquí —concluyó.

Ahí se fue mi argumento.

Se rascó la mandíbula y mi rostro se quedó en el anillo de oro blanco de la boda que había comenzado a llevar después de Toronto. Quería preguntarle sobre eso, pero era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo.

—Tendrás que quedarte en mi habitación —explicó.

Con él obviamente. ¿Dónde demonios iba a dormir sino? Uno de los chicos normalmente tomaba la cama y el otro se quedaba en el sofá de abajo.

El problema no era que me _quedaría en su cuarto_.

El problema era que tendría que estar en su habitación con él, en su cama, era lo que no estaba diciéndome, pero sabía lo que implicaba. No era como si pudiéramos esconder un colchón inflable y sabía que esta diva por supuesto no iba a dormir en el suelo porque tampoco lo iba a hacer yo.

 _No es gran cosa_ , me dije. _Simplemente será como una fiesta de pijamas_. Había tenido fiestas de pijamas miles de veces. Emmett y yo éramos adultos, compartir una cama no significaba nada. Ya lo habíamos hecho la noche que las luces se fueron. Lo habíamos hecho de nuevo en Toronto cuando me sorprendió. Simplemente estaríamos, literalmente, durmiendo en lados opuestos de la enorme cama californiana. Hacerlo de nuevo no debería causar que perdiera nada de sueño por ello.

Excepto por el pequeño hecho que llevaba este amor que sentía por él alrededor de mi cuello desde la convención y solo había ganado peso cada día que estábamos juntos.

—Muy bien —me encontré aceptando mientras mi corazón me advertía que me lo estaba buscando—. Eso está bien.

Asintió.

—Sí, lo sé, Bella. Vendrán el día después de que vuelva. Saldrá bien —me aseguró.

 **.**

 **.**

Escuché las dos ruidosas voces masculinas antes de verles. Eran James y Laurent, los únicos amigos que tenía Emmett, aparte de Jasper, que casi se había convertido en un conocido, y yo, su medio falsa mujer. Guardando mi trabajo, cerré el portátil y tomé mi tablet con mi mano libre. Ya había sacado todo lo demás que necesitaría para los siguientes días y me había mudado a la habitación del grandote.

Mientras Emmett no era un adicto a la moda —su "elegante" armario consistía en tres trajes, cuatro camisas de vestir, dos pantalones de vestir y un cinturón negro y marrón—, el resto de su armario estaba lleno de cajas de trofeos zapatos y otra ropa gratuita que no había sido abierta y estaba empaquetada. Su cómoda tenía el resto de las cosas que normalmente llevaba: pantalones deportivos, pantalones cortos para entrenar, suficientes camisetas para vestir a un equipo de baloncesto entero y mucha ropa interior y calcetines.

El punto era que no había suficiente espacio para mi ropa, así que no era raro que dijéramos que mantenía mi ropa en la otra habitación si los chicos abrían mis cajones y veían mis cosas dentro, lo cual dudaba.

Lo que me preocupaba era la fachada que íbamos a intentar mantener. ¿Por qué habíamos acordado no decirle a nadie más la verdad? ¿No podríamos haber hecho algunas excepciones?

No. Sabía que no podíamos. Si le decías algo a una persona, se lo decía a otra y después esa persona a otra, y finalmente, todo el mundo lo sabía. Por eso ambos habíamos acordado mantenerlo en secreto tanto como fuera posible.

 _Podíamos hacer esto. Podíamos enfrentarlo_ , me prometí mientras ponía mi portátil y la tablet en la mesa de la oficina. Había dejado mi ordenador de mesa en mi habitación.

Bajé por las escaleras escuchando… ¿cuatro voces masculinas? Casi había llegado abajo cuando vi a Emmett parado en la sala de estar, rodeado de tres hombres casi todos cerca de su tamaño, ponle o quítale diez o trece kilos. Reconocí el cabello rapado de James y el cabello oscuro largo y con rastas de Laurent, pero era la cabeza con el cabello rubio con la que no estaba familiarizada la que captó mi atención.

—Isabella —me llamó Emmett—. Ven aquí.

Desvié mi atención hacia él para encontrarle parado allí con su mano extendida en mi dirección. Dudé quizás por medio segundo, no lo suficiente para que sus amigos se girasen y se dieran cuenta, pero lo suficiente para que Emmett levantara su mano medio centímetro de donde estaba elevada. Su rostro era tan… expectante, tan jodidamente expectante como si no dudara que podíamos lograrlo, que me di cuenta de cuán desesperadamente necesitaba hacerlo, cuánto mi culo terriblemente malo mintiendo estaba dispuesto a hacer para asegurarse de que estuviera contento.

Caminé adelante y tomé su mano, preparándome para esta masiva mentira asentada en mi alma.

—Conoces a Laurent y a James —dijo Emmett mientras señalaba hacia los hombres enfrente de él. Laurent sostenía a Leo en su brazo, dejando que el pequeño mordisqueara una de sus rastas.

Apretando la mano de Emmett, sonreí a los dos amigos que había conocido antes y me adelanté para estrechar sus manos mientras el hombre rubio tomó un paso adelante por el rabillo de mi ojo.

—¿Isablla?

Me tomó un momento reconocer al guapo rubio de ojos verdes parado en la sala de estar. Su cabello era mucho más corto que la última vez que le vi hacía más de seis años. El hecho de que se había llenado más y que se había hecho más mayor solo le hizo parecer mucho más diferente que el chico de diecinueve años que solía conocer.

—¿Edward? —Tomé un paso adelante, sonriendo ampliamente.

—No puede ser. —Parpadeó por un momento, sacudió su cabeza, y sonrió tan ampliamente que no estaba prestando atención cuando cortó la distancia entre nosotros y me abrazó fuertemente, casi aplastándome contra su pecho por un momento antes de alejarse y sacudir su cabeza un poco más—. No puedo creerlo. —Me abrazó de nuevo—. Qué mundo más pequeño.

—Lo sé. —Sonreí, tan sorprendida de verle que realmente no podía pensar en nada que decir.

—Voy a suponer que se conocen —dijo Laurent.

Le miré y asentí, mirando a Edward con sorpresa.

—Fuimos a la escuela juntos. —Entonces las piezas encajaron.

Pero Edward lo explicó igualmente:

—Antes de transferirme a Michigan, estaba en Vandy. —Esos ojos verdes giraron en mi dirección mientras sonreían—. ¿Qué teníamos? ¿Unas tres clases juntos?

Asentí.

—Sí, intentaste copiar en mis exámenes por las primeras dos semanas hasta que me convenciste para que te ayudase a estudiar. —Lo que no sabía es que no daba mi duro trabajo gratis, pero lo había aprendido rápidamente después de que le dije que no todas las veces.

—No puedo creer que seas la Isabella de Emmett. —Edward miró al grandote, quien estaba parado solo un poco detrás de mí y a la derecha.

Ojalá.

—Esa soy yo —dije, tomando un paso atrás, el lado de mi cadera y culo chocando con Emmett. Casi instintivamente, una muñeca y después un codo subieron por mi hombro y la pesada carga de su brazo me cubrió. Tuve que elevar mi cabeza para encontrar su mirada. ¿Por qué se veía tan serio?

—¿Dónde está Jasper? —preguntó Laurent, el amigo de Emmett.

El grandote pareció moverse a mi lado, presionando su lado contra mí.

—Está en el gimnasio, ¿no?

Así era y estaba muy contenta de que se lo tomara lo suficientemente en serio como para continuar entrenando aunque la temporada hubiera terminado y la mayoría de los jugadores se encontraran tomando un pequeño descanso… de ahí que ellos cuatro estuviesen allí en el comedor. Bueno, al menos sabía que James y Laurent jugaban profesionalmente; no estaba segura de lo que hacía Edward ahora.

—Sí. Normalmente vuelve a las cuatro. —Siempre íbamos a correr después, pero no estaba segura si íbamos a ir dado que los amigos de Emmett estaban en la ciudad. Después de todo, eran amigos de Emmett, Jasper solo se llevaba bien con ellos; se llevaba bien con todo el mundo.

—Bueno, estoy hambriento, ¿quién quiere ir a comer? —preguntó Laurent.

—Yo —replicaron los otros dos que no vivían aquí.

El brazo a mi alrededor se apretó. En las raras ocasiones que él iba fuera a comer, solo había un par de sitios que le gustaban.

—Yo escogeré el sitio.

Resoplé.

—Tengo que terminar dos portadas para esta noche, así que voy a volver al trabajo. ¿Quieres que me quede con Leo?

Emmett negó.

—No hace tanto frío. Lo llevaremos. Quiero que se acostumbre más a ir en el auto.

—Bueno, pásenlo bien chicos. Los veré después.

Con un saludo a todos ellos y una sonrisa extra en la dirección de Edward, corrí escaleras arriba. Las dos portadas en las que estaba trabajando iban a ser diseñadas a mano, así que prendí mi nueva tablet y rápidamente me puse a trabajar. Ya había juntado ideas, así que rápidamente comencé a dibujar el esquema de una de ellas para poder enviarlo antes de ir más lejos.

Una hora se convirtió en dos y, en algún momento, escuché la puerta abrirse y un puñado de voces masculinas flotó hacía arriba. El bajo murmullo de la televisión llegó a la oficina, pero continué trabajando.

No fue hasta que la puerta del garaje se abrió de nuevo y las voces se hicieron más fuertes que me enderecé y escuché. Efectivamente, unos minutos más tarde, alguien vino escaleras arriba y un "¡Isa!" llegó hasta mí.

—En la oficina —grité de vuelta, guardando ya mi trabajo.

Jasper asomó su cabeza por la puerta y sonrió.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Seguro. Déjame vestirme.

Asintió, desapareciendo en dirección a su habitación. Escabulléndome en mi habitación, tomé mi ropa de correr —leggins, una camiseta de manga larga térmica, un sujetador deportivo, calcetines y zapatillas— y corrí a la habitación de Emmett a cambiarme. Justo estaba acabando de subir mis leggins cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Emmett entró, cerrándola detrás de él.

Sonreí mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama, mi talón sobre el colchón.

—¿Cómo estuvo la comida?

Levantó un hombro y me miró, apoyándose contra la puerta.

—Bien.

—¿A qué restaurante fueron? ¿El chino, ese café que te gusta, o el tailandés? —pregunté juguetonamente, poniéndome el calcetín.

—Fuimos a comer al chino.

—¿Dónde está Leo? —pregunté.

—Abajo. —Fue su seca réplica antes de continuar con—: ¿Edward y tú salieron?

Mi calcetín cayó de mi mano.

— _¿Qué?_

Emmett enderezó su espalda y se alejó de la puerta en la que había estado apoyándose. Su rostro era tan remoto, no tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que significaba.

—¿Estuvieron Edward y tú juntos? —repitió.

Mantuve mi mirada en él mientras me inclinaba y recogía el calcetín.

—Ahh, no. —Su mejilla tembló—. No. —Parpadeé—. La única razón por la que comenzó a hablarme entonces fue porque quería copiar mis trabajos.

¿Por qué estaba poniendo esa expresión?

—Lo digo en serio. Es la única razón por la que nos hicimos amigos.

Todavía tenía esa maldita expresión.

—¿Qué? Bien, quizás pensaba que era lindo, pero eso es todo. —Me encogí de hombros—. A los chicos como él no les gustan las chicas como yo, grandote. —Honestamente, a pesar de que era la verdad, no tenía ni idea de por qué demonios lo había dicho.

Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon y sus hombros se echaron hacia atrás.

—¿Chicos como qué?

Maldición. Ahí estaba sintiéndome incomoda como el infierno.

—Ya sabes... —Me obligué a mirar hacia abajo mientras mordía el interior de mi mejilla—. Así.

—¿Cómo yo? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No tú _tú_ , necesariamente. Solo quiero decir... mira, no importa. Sé cómo funciona. —No me veía del todo mal. De vez en cuando, intentaban coquetearme. Pero no era una gran zorra, trabajaba duro, mi locura estaba generalmente bajo control y pensaba que eso importaba más que un rostro que con el tiempo se arrugaría—. Cuando puedes salir fácilmente con quien quieras, y la mayoría de ustedes puede, sé que no voy a estar en la parte superior de la lista de nadie…

—Cállate, Isabella —espetó.

Me burlé.

—Tú cállate.

—¡Isa! —exclamó Jasper, golpeando la puerta de la habitación—. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Poniéndome de pie, rápidamente me puse mis zapatillas y le lancé a Emmett una mirada de desaprobación.

—Mira, nunca hicimos nada más que cenar unas cuantas veces y estudiar juntos para los exámenes. Nunca tuve ningunos sueños de ser su novia o cualquier porquería como esa y nunca me dio la impresión de estar interesado. No voy a hacer o decir cualquier cosa para poner en peligro esto entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Tú eres el tipo con el que firmé el papeleo.

No se movió de la puerta incluso mientras me acercaba a ella. Parecía estar rechinando sus dientes.

Toqué el centro de su pecho; los grandes y perfectamente desarrollados bloques de su paquete de seis se endurecieron bajo mis dedos.

—Lo prometo, grandote. Nunca rompería mi promesa. Sabes eso. —Cuando no dijo nada, usé mi barbilla para gesticular hacia la puerta—. Necesito irme. Cuando regrese, voy a preparar algunos guisos o algo, así no tendrás que salir a comer de nuevo. ¿Bueno?

De mala gana, Emmett asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarme abrir la puerta. Jasper estaba de pie al final de la escalera.

—Vamos, cariño. Tenemos una agenda apretada.

 **.**

 **.**

Cinco horas más tarde, mis piernas estaban como fideos y me sentía enferma. Estaba muerta de agotamiento y deshidratación, habíamos comenzado a llevar los depósitos de agua en paquetes alrededor de nuestra espalda. Me sentía como si tuviera gripe. Lo habíamos tomado con calma después de la larga carrera de hace dos días y nuestro día de descanso había sido ayer. Pero unos insignificantes once kilómetros con una división negativa me tenían malditamente cerca de la muerte. Mis rodillas. Mis tobillos. Mis hombros. Cada cosa dolía. Tragar agua no me había hecho sentir nada mejor, beber agua de coco no había ayudado, sentarme a descansar no hizo la diferencia y tampoco tomar una ducha y ponerme el pijama.

Había tenido que acercar una silla delante de la estufa para cocinar la cena, por el amor de Dios.

Incluso a Jasper no le iba mucho mejor. Se había ido directamente arriba a ducharse después de que volvimos y se había llevado la cena a su habitación para comer. Fue solo la fuerza de voluntad la que me sentó en la sala de estar con los chicos y me hizo comer la cena mientras mirábamos un partido de baloncesto, ya que no teníamos una mesa de comedor.

¿Qué demonios había estado pensando tratando de hacer un maratón? ¿Por qué no había comenzado con la mitad para empezar y trabajar a partir de ahí?

—¿Necesitas algo de ayuda? —preguntó una voz ligeramente familiar desde algún lugar detrás de mí.

Mirando sobre mi hombro mientras enjuagaba los platos para poder ponerlos en el lavavajillas, vi a Edward de pie en la cocina con un par de vasos en la mano. Todos los chicos habían salido hace un rato, queriendo descansar en la fogata. James se ofreció a lavar los platos, pero Emmett casi nunca podía ver a sus amigos, así que le dije que yo podía hacerlo.

Incluso si terminaba desmayada en medio de ello.

—Si quieres —le contesté.

—Hazte a un lado.

Lo hice y le dejé tomar el lugar más cercano al lavavajillas. Enjuagué un plato y se lo pasé, sonriendo con cansancio.

—Gracias por ayudar.

—No hay problema. —Su brazo rozó el mío cuando le entregué otro plato—. ¿Cuándo es el maratón para el que te estás preparando? —inquirió, señalando que había estado prestando atención cuando James me había preguntado por eso durante los comerciales en la cena.

—En unas dos semanas. —Simplemente decir el número en voz alta me dio ganas de vomitar. Apenas sobreviví a correr treinta kilómetros hace días. ¿Cómo iba a añadir diez más?

—Eso es genial.

Estaba demasiado cansada para intentar hacer una broma sobre que eso no era genial ya que estaba a punto de morir.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo desde la escuela?

No nos habíamos visto desde el final del semestre de primavera de nuestro primer año. Edward fue transferido de la escuela el otoño siguiente y aunque no recuerdo si alguna vez había llamado o enviado un mensaje de texto después, puede que sí lo hiciera. Había estado en medio de la recuperación de mi accidente y los siguientes seis meses habían transcurrido vagamente, una mezcla de dolor, medicina y rabia. No había sido amiga de nadie entonces aparte de Angela, y eso fue principalmente debido a que ella no dejaba que fuera de alguna otra manera y, sinceramente, no me había dado mucho tiempo de pensar en Edward después de eso.

—Estoy en Filadelfia ahora. Estuve en San Diego antes de eso durante algunos años, pero todo va muy bien —dijo mientras se inclinaba para colocar el plato en el estante inferior del lavavajillas—. ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos Mccarty y tú?

Considerando que no estaba segura de cuánto James y Laurent le habían dicho a Edward, y mucho menos lo que Emmett les dijo, iba a improvisar.

—Bueno, trabajé para él durante dos años. Hemos estado viviendo juntos por cinco meses. —De esa manera, no tenía que ser demasiado específica.

—¿De verdad?

—De veras.

—Ah —murmuró más o menos en voz baja—. Eso es... sorprendente.

Un débil recuerdo de lo que Emmett había dicho en el dormitorio más temprano pasó a través de mi cerebro y tuve que evitar reírme.

Su codo tocó el mío otra vez cuando tomó otro plato de mí, su mirada de ojos verdes llegando a los míos por un momento.

—Te ves jodidamente increíble, por cierto.

Todos diciéndome que lucía increíble solo me hizo realmente consciente de lo que ellos solían pensar de mí antes. ¿Me veía como la mierda?

—Oh, gracias. —Mi peso siempre había sido un sube y baja dependiendo de cuánto ejercicio estaba haciendo. Lo ganaba y perdía con mucha facilidad, aunque no podía recordar qué tal era en primer año, pero podría haber estado en uno de mis períodos más pesados.

Sí, el silencio después de eso fue simplemente extraño. Afortunadamente, no llevó más tiempo terminar de enjuagar todo y poner los cubiertos en el lavavajillas para lavarlos. Edward salió mientras yo limpiaba la encimera. Estaba tan cansada, pero eran solo las nueve de la noche. Agarré un vaso de agua y bebí la mitad antes de caminar fatigosamente afuera para ver a los chicos por un rato más.

Al abrir las puertas francesas que conducían al patio con el último poco de fuerzas que me quedaban, el calor de la fogata de piedra me golpeó en el rostro inmediatamente. Al segundo que le tomó a mis ojos ajustarse, me encontré con los cuatro tipos sentados alrededor de ella en varias etapas de piernas abiertas de par en par y holgazaneando, pasando el rato.

—Finalmente lo hiciste —exclamó Laurent, el más amable de los dos. Sobre su regazo estaba la rubia bola de pelo, completamente desmayada. Aparentemente, Leo había ganado a alguien más en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Sí —le dije muy débilmente, muerta en pie y dándome cuenta de que solo había cuatro asientos y todos estaban tomados.

—Aquí, toma mi asiento —dijo Laurent rápidamente.

—Oh, está bien.

—Siéntate conmigo —sugirió Emmett, o tal vez exigió, sin dudar.

Lo miré fijamente, apretando ligeramente el frío vaso entre mis manos, debatiendo si excusarme o tomar asiento, porque no había otra opción. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿La oferta de tomar el suelo cuando había una pierna absolutamente buena en la que podría sentarme? Una pierna que pertenecía al hombre con el que sus amigos creían que me había casado por amor. Está bien, vamos.

Por un momento, pensé en traer una de las sillas del comedor, pero simplemente parecería extraño. Y realmente no quería caminar más de lo que necesitaba.

Quiero decir, no era como si esta fuera la primera vez que me había sentado en la pierna de alguien. Los amigos hacían ese tipo de cosas. Las personas casadas se acurrucaban, al menos eso es lo que pensaba. No era que quisiera sentarme en su regazo o algo. Nop.

Rodeé el único par de piernas largas en mi camino y me detuve justo al lado de las rodillas de Emmett, viéndolo extenderlas. Me permití mirar a su rostro, ensombrecido por el fuego, y respiré profundamente. Fue su idea, ¿verdad? Girando mi cuerpo para que estuviera de espaldas a él, lentamente bajé hasta la mitad de su muslo, siempre consciente de que no pesaba cuarenta y cuatro kilos exactamente. Mi culo golpeó el centro de esa intensamente musculosa pierna y justo cuando empezaba a sentirme cómoda cuando mi espalda estaba recta, él levantó el pie. Con una gran palma al lado de mi cintura, me jaló adentro de modo que me deslicé todo el camino hasta donde su cadera se encontraba con su pierna, a un lado de la cuna de su ingle. Todo mi lado presionando en su pecho.

Mi rostro no se puso caliente ni nada, pero mi pulso se volvió loco en reacción cuando asimilé nuestras posiciones. Aprecié el brazo que se deslizó abajo a través de mi espalda, su palma apoyada en mi cadera, envolviendo el material de franela de mi

pijama. Su otra mano estaba ocupada, el pulgar envuelto alrededor de la parte interna de mi rodilla, mientras que los otros cuatro dedos enmarcaban el lado exterior de la misma.

Mi cuerpo entero se encendió, consciente del dulce olor de Emmett. Cuán grandes eran los músculos debajo de mi trasero. Cuán cálidos y bien desarrollados eran los músculos ardientes en mi brazo y pecho. Y lo cerca que su rostro estaba del mío.

Me miraba, ese margen sutil de inspección que podía sentir en lo más profundo de mi vientre. La comisura de su boca estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba en lo que era la mitad de una sonrisa, una media mueca, todo Emmett.

Le sonreí nerviosamente y tal vez un poco tímidamente mientras lentamente saqué mi brazo por encima del espacio entre nuestros cuerpos y lo deslicé alrededor de esos amplios hombros en los que me fijaba al menos cinco veces al día diariamente.

—¿Bien? —susurró, su cálido brazo flexionando la parte baja de mi espalda.

—Sí. ¿Te estoy aplastando? —susurré.

—Tú y tus preguntas. —Pareció mirarme atentamente—. ¿No te sientes bien?

¿Era tan evidente?

—No —dije en voz lo suficientemente alta para que solo él escuchara—. Me siento mal y todo duele.

—¿Cuántos kilómetros corriste?

—Solo once.

Murmuró algo en voz baja, su cuerpo agitado debajo del mío.

—Debes elevar tus piernas. ¿Te está molestando la rodilla?

—Todo me está molestando —me quejé, y ni siquiera me sentía mal por ello.

Una baja y suave risita sopló en mi oreja y esa mano grande se movió por encima de mi rodilla. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Emmett me movió, así que estaba sentada enfrente de él. Una de sus manos estaba en un muslo y la otra aterrizó en mi espinilla.

Acunó mi pantorrilla con esa gran mano y comenzó a masajear.

En serio, un cosquilleo se disparó a la parte posterior del muslo y espalda baja. No había manera de detener el sonido de placer y dolor que salió de mí.

—Oh, Dios mío —dije en voz baja, sonando más como un jadeo.

Una pequeña risa llegó a un lado de mi mejilla mientras masajeaba mi pantorrilla, a continuación, se dirigió hasta mis cuádriceps. Por supuesto, sus manos eran fuertes; en serio, sentía mi pierna adormecerse con lo bueno y malo que se sentía al mismo tiempo.

—Debería decirte que no tienes que hacer eso. —Tuve que reprimir otro gemido cuando alcanzó un punto sensible en lo alto de mi pantorrilla—. No lo haré. Eso se siente increíble. Gracias.

Un gruñido casi indescifrable salió de la garganta de Emmett, pero estaba demasiado abstraída para prestarle atención. El brazo se apretó alrededor de mi espalda, sujetándome más estrechamente. Sus dedos trabajaban lenta y constantemente, desde los músculos justo encima de mi tobillo hasta incluso más alto, tan alto que si estuviera menos cansada de lo que estaba, me habría dado cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de la costura de mi ropa interior.

El suave arrullo de la conversación de los amigos de Emmett entró por un oído y salió por el otro, y solo capté breves palabras aquí y allá. Emmett no hablaba mucho mientras nos sentábamos allí alrededor de la fogata y frotaba una de mis piernas y luego la otra lo mejor que podía, que era de la misma manera en la que hacía todo. La mejor. No pude evitar centrarme más en su respiración constante y la presión de sus manos que en lo que los chicos estaban hablando.

Esa era la parte extraña. Por lo general, no podía sentarme en algún sitio sin hacer nada sin aburrirme, pero me encontraba haciendo precisamente eso, menos la parte de aburrirme. Con un gran cálido cuerpo rodeándome y un pequeño fuego fuerte encendido a unos metros de distancia, solo me permití relajarme.

Y seguí relajándome mientras escuchaba a sus amigos discutir sobre algún jugador de fútbol, supongo. El grave estruendo ocasional de Emmett con su voz baja tan cerca de mi oído me hacía compañía. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando mi cabeza cayó sobre su pecho, o cuando mi frente golpeó el lado de su garganta.

Su palma se deslizó hacia el lado más carnoso de mi muslo, cuatro dedos en mis tendones, un dedo en la parte superior. Su otro antebrazo cubría ambas rodillas. Definitivamente no me di cuenta cuando puse mi mano sobre su estómago, y mucho menos cuando me escurrí por debajo de la camiseta Henley que él llevaba y palmeé los músculos de forma cuadrada cubiertos por suave piel, espolvoreada de vello bajo mis dedos.

Apenas fui consciente de Emmett cambiando su agarre, después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo, prácticamente me acunó. Yo dormitaba, más dormida que despierta. Más cómoda de lo que debería haber estado en brazos de un hombre. Un hombre de quien estaba enamorada, pero que no me correspondía, y lo más probable era que nunca lo haría. Su corazón ya pertenecía a otro lugar.

Estaba semiconsciente cuando, algún momento más tarde, Emmett se puso de pie conmigo en sus brazos y dijo en voz lo suficientemente baja para que no me despertara:

—La voy a llevar a la cama.

Y Laurent preguntó:

—¿Vas a volver?

Con Emmett respondiendo:

—No. Estoy cansado. ¿Quieres darme al pequeño?

—No. Me lo quedaré esta noche. Te prometo que no lo voy a aplastar.

Yo estaba bostezando, luchando contra el sueño que me había derrotado a mí y a mis huesos, queriendo, pero en realidad no queriendo abrir los ojos y caminar a su dormitorio con mis propios pies. Cuando me alzó más arriba mientras se dirigía a la casa, bostecé de nuevo, olfateando el lado de su cuello y con mis dedos a lo largo de su clavícula, distraídamente sintiendo la suavidad de su piel.

—Te tengo —susurró en esa tranquila y retumbante voz.

¿Quién era yo para decirle que no?

Me quedé dormida. Inconsciente de él poniéndome sobre la cama y quitando mis zapatillas y calcetines.

Y definitivamente no me enteré de la manera tosca en que presionó su boca contra mi sien antes de apagar la luz, encendió una lámpara de noche que no tenía idea de que había comprado y luego se desvistió.

* * *

 **Bien, lo prometido es deuda y aca esta el capitulo. Cada vez me gusta más esta pareja.**

 **Solo nos quedan 3 capitulos + Epilogo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten**

 **xoxo**


	29. Capitulo 28

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

—¿Por qué me estás mirando?

¿Podría haber intentado ocultar el hecho de que había estado recostada en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en mi palma mirándolo? Absolutamente no. Demonios, ¿qué más podría haber mirado? Lo había hecho por tanto tiempo que, conociendo a Emmett, había esperado para asegurarse de que estaba haciendo lo que pensaba que hacía.

Lo cual había hecho.

Me había despertado quizá diez minutos antes y me había quedado ahí, apreciando cuán acogedor se sentía estar debajo de la pesada colcha y sobre el perfectamente cómodo colchón. Pero cuando finalmente me obligué a abrir los ojos, la primera cosa que vi fue al grandote. Emmett estaba de lado, su mano haciendo de almohada para su cabeza. Ese rostro normalmente severo estaba… bueno, todavía era bastante duro. No era suave y soñador; honestamente, se veía como si pensara en malas jugadas en su sueño. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta con la más suave y tranquila respiración saliendo de ella. Con la colcha subida hasta la barbilla, se veía malditamente lindo.

Lo odiaba.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él?

De todas las personas en el mundo que podía haber escogido para adorar, tenía que ser él. El único que no quería una relación real porque no quería dedicarle tiempo. El hombre que solo amaba una cosa en su vida y todo lo demás estaba en segundo lugar.

Por otra parte…

Había estado haciendo serios esfuerzos para pasar tiempo conmigo. Había hecho cosas por mí que todavía no podía comprender. Fue más que solo amigable conmigo.

¿Qué significaba, sin embargo? ¿No era eso parte de los requisitos obligatorios en una relación de verdad? ¿No era suficiente estar con el otro cuando podías, o solo estaba tratando de convencerme que había algo allí? Me besó. Eso no podía significar nada, ¿o sí?

Eso era exactamente en lo que estaba absorta —y mirando con descaro esos geniales labios—, cuando me atrapó. Así que todo lo que pude hacer fue darle una sonrisa con la boca cerrada.

—¿Por qué no?

Abriendo ambos ojos de golpe, Emmett se puso bocarriba y estiró los brazos detrás de su cabeza, rodando sus muñecas en el proceso mientras bostezaba.

—Gracias por meterme en la cama anoche —dije, observando el cambio en la línea de su garganta cuando volvió a bostezar.

Gruñó un "ajá" mientras rodaba sus hombros antes de deslizar sus manos debajo de la colcha de nuevo.

—Y por darme un masaje. —Ya había tratado de mover mis piernas, y seguro estaban adoloridas, pero sabía cuán peor que podría ser. Había hecho todo lo que se suponía que debía hacer para ayudar a prevenir la rigidez, pero solo había cierta cantidad que un cuerpo que no estaba al cien por ciento podía manejar.

—No había mucho que masajear.

Oh.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Tengo más músculos en mis glúteos que tú en tus muslos.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto el culo de Emmett sabría que eso era un hecho, así que no iba a tomármelo de forma personal. Tal vez debido a que todavía estaba adormilada, levanté mi ceja hacia él y dije:

—¿Has visto tu culo? Eso no es un insulto. Tienes más músculos en él que la mayoría de las personas en todo su cuerpo.

Su propia ceja gruesa se elevó un milímetro, solo ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para que me diera cuenta.

—No sabía que le prestaras tanta atención.

—¿Por qué crees que tienes tantas fans femeninas?

Emmett dejó escapar otro gruñido bajo, pero no me dijo que me detuviera.

—Podrías hacer una pequeña fortuna si alguna vez subastaras la posibilidad para una persona de tomar una…

—¡Isabella! —El señor Correcto puso una mano sobre mi boca, como si estuviera sorprendido.

Esa gran mano me cubrió, literalmente, de oreja a oreja, y me eché a reír a pesar de que fue amortiguado.

—Me haces sentir barato —dijo mientras lentamente apartó la mano, pero el brillo de sus ojos mostraba que no le importaba tanto.

Estiré mis propios miembros con un bostezo.

—Solo te estoy diciendo lo que nadie más te diría.

—No, nadie más podría decirme eso.

Así que él tenía un punto.

—Bueno, te voy a decir la verdad, entonces.

Hizo un ruido que me hizo ponerme de costado frente a él de nuevo.

—Siempre lo has hecho.

¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviera tratando de decirme algo?

—Siempre trataré de ser honesta contigo —mentí, vacilante. A menos que fuera algo que tuviera miedo de decirle, como mis sentimientos por él, o mi renuncia.

—Puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a vivir mi vida después de eso? Especialmente cuando estaba acostada en su cama y él se encontraba a mi lado, compartiendo la misma colcha. Hubiera deseado tener las agallas para decirle algo, pero la verdad era que no las tenía.

Solo hasta este punto estaba dispuesta a saltar por mi cuenta.

 **.**

 **.**

Sentí el peso de una mirada antes de alzar los ojos. Justo enfrente de mí y su escritorio estaba el grandote. Literalmente justo enfrente de mí. Había estado completamente ensimismada, tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que estaba en la luna.

—Jesucristo. _¿Cómo es que no haces ningún ruido?_ —Era sigiloso como un gato mutante con sobrepeso, maldita sea.

—Habilidades. —Juro por Dios que casi me ahogué. Dio un paso hacia delante, sus manos se plantaron en el borde del escritorio cuando se inclinó para mirar en lo que estaba trabajando—. ¿Qué es eso?

Bajé mi lápiz a la mesa y deslicé la pieza hacia él.

—Es un diseño díptico de un tatuaje. —Señalé las imágenes de los dos paneles independientes que todavía estaban a medio delinear—. Se supone que es uno para cada pierna, ¿lo ves? Una parte es el rostro de la medusa y la otra es su cabello, las serpientes.

Cuando no dijo nada, me contuve de fruncir el ceño.

—¿No te gusta? —Pensé que estaba saliendo bien.

—Bella, eso es... —Bajó su rostro más cerca del diseño—. Es asombroso. ¿Alguien te paga por hacer eso?

—Sí. —Volví a mirar la medusa y tuve que estar de acuerdo con él. Era bastante malditamente impresionante—. Conozco a un tipo en Austin que hace tatuajes. A veces, alguien va a pedirle un cierto estilo en el que no es bueno y si nadie más con quien trabaja lo puede hacer, me busca. Mi dibujo lineal es bastante bueno. —Miré de nuevo hacia él y sonreí—. Mis acuarelas no son nada malas tampoco. Soy una mujer de muchos talentos.

A menos que alguien quisiera un retrato, entonces pretendía estar dormida, así no tendría que admitir lo mala que era.

—Nunca he pensado mucho en los tatuajes, pero voy a tener que pensar en que me hagas uno —comentó con voz distraída.

—Podría esbozarte un lindo payaso. Todo lo que tendrías que hacer es pedirlo —bromeé, deslizando el diseño hacia mí.

Sí, esa gran y hermosa sonrisa se extendió con toda su fuerza por su boca, abriendo mi alma a la mitad.

—Los cinco vamos a salir a cenar. Toma un descanso y ven.

No necesitaba mirar el boceto para saber que había trabajado en él casi tanto tiempo como podía. Cuando dibujaba, había aprendido de la manera difícil que tenía que prestar atención a mi límite, de lo contrario las cosas empezaban a ir cuesta abajo. Y probablemente había llegado allí hace unos quince minutos cuando mis dedos empezaron a acalambrarse.

—Está bien. —Me extendí través del escritorio para agarrar la funda en la que acostumbraba a poner mi caja de lápices—. Dame diez minutos para vestirme.

Emmett asintió.

Plenamente consciente de que Emmett no estaba muy arreglado y no iba a ir a cualquier parte que requiriera ponerse nada más elegante que los vaqueros, me conformé con un par de vaqueros ajustados que había recurrido a meter en la secadora a temperatura alta para que todavía me quedaran, una camisa con cuello en V roja hasta los codos y tacones negros que no había usado desde la última vez que salí, hace meses y meses atrás.

Como era de esperar, todos los chicos estaban abajo esperando. Sabía que estaban planeando irse al día siguiente. Tenía que bajar un escalón a la vez y me estremecí con cada paso, los músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía respondieron con dolor por mi carrera de ayer. Pensé brevemente que iba a enfermarme, pero aparté la posibilidad.

Fue Jasper quien me vio primero, una gran sonrisa tonta apareciendo en su rostro.

—No digas nada —murmuré antes de que pudiera hacer un comentario.

Eso solo lo hizo reír.

Debería haber pensado en ponerme los zapatos tenis en su lugar.

—Te daría un paseo de caballito, pero apenas puedo caminar. —Se disculpó mientras yo gemía en la parte inferior de la escalera.

En broma, le sonreí a Emmett, que estaba de pie junto a Jasper, y bateé mis pestañas.

"El Muro de Winnipeg" hizo lo que "El Muro de Winnipeg" haría y se limitó a mover la cabeza.

—No puedes mimarla. Solo te sentirás peor mañana.

Este hijo de puta. Me reí y luego resoplé, viendo como sus rasgos adquirieron una expresión incierta antes de que lo perdiera, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jasper de manera que tuve algo en que apoyarme.

¿Sabía que él estaba diciendo la verdad? Por supuesto que sí. Me había estirado antes y lloré. Sin vergüenza por mi parte.

Pero... ¿no se suponía que era mi caballero de color crema? ¿Mi caballero de brillante armadura que me cargaría para evitar que me doliera?

Por supuesto que no. Emmett iba a decirme que hiciera lo que sea que fuera lo mejor para mí, incluso si dolía como el infierno.

Y de verdad no podría amarlo más. Ni un poco más. Y no podía decírselo.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —preguntó.

Tuve que quitarme las gafas para alcanzar un ojo a la vez, limpiando mis lágrimas, sin preocuparme de que el poco maquillaje que me había puesto antes estuviera más que probablemente desapareciendo.

—Hombre, se supone que cuides de tu mujer. —Fue Laurent quien lo dijo—. Ayúdala.

Eso solo me hizo reír aún más.

—Oh, Emmett. —Miré al hombre en cuestión y sonreí—. Estoy bien. Puedo caminar. Lo prometo. Tienes razón.

—Sé que la tengo. —Me tendió la mano—. Vamos.

 **.**

 **.**

Me desperté con la mano en la ropa interior de Emmett.

En sus bóxers, para ser específica.

El dorso de mi mano se presionaba contra una cálida nalga. Tenía una rodilla contra su tendón de la corva. Su espalda estaba a pocos centímetros de mi boca. Mi otra mano se encontraba entumecida debajo de mi rostro.

Pero fue la mano que tenía en su ropa interior lo que me alarmó al máximo.

Las sábanas y edredón sobre nosotros no me dejaban ver mucho, pero en realidad, ¿qué necesitabas ver cuando sabías exactamente lo que estabas tocando? Nada.

Lentamente, intenté quitar de mi mano. Tenía la mayor parte de mi pulgar fuera y estaba en el proceso de llevar el resto de los dedos a puerto seguro también cuando Emmett inclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro y me dio una mirada soñolienta.

—¿Terminaste de toquetearme? —preguntó, su voz áspera.

Con un sonido que no necesariamente quería considerar un siseo, quité mi mano de su cálido capullo de carne masculina y ropa interior y la sostuve contra mi pecho.

—No te estaba toqueteando —susurré—. Solo estaba... asegurándome de que ninguno de los chicos se escabulleran y trataran de llegar a ti.

Su mirada soñolienta se amplió.

—¿Es por eso que lo agarraste toda la noche?

—¡No, no lo hice!

—Sí, lo hiciste —afirmó el hombre que nunca mentía.

Y eso me hizo cerrar la boca.

—¿De verdad?

Asintió, poniéndose bocarriba y estirando esos brazos musculosos sobre su cabeza, un canto de sirena para mis ojos.

—En ese caso, lo siento. —Miré la mata de vello negro en su axila, la cual, por alguna razón, me pareció muy atractiva

Emmett bajó los brazos, con ese bien parecido rostro barbudo claramente divertido.

Ese viejo, familiar y doloroso nudo llenó mi garganta mientras veía aquellos rasgos que disfrutaba mirar tanto, esa cicatriz a lo largo de la línea del cabello que lo definía y esa cadena de oro que asomaba por debajo de su camiseta y lo que significaba.

Realmente lo amaba y se iba a ir durante dos meses. No estaba segura si era todo lo que me había pasado con mi familia en el pasado, o si solo estaba en secreto siendo posesiva con la persona correcta —o, en este caso, la incorrecta—, pero no quería que se fuera. Y no había manera de que pudiera pedirle que se quedara.

Extendiendo mi mano hacia adelante, toqué la protuberancia debajo de la camisa, en donde estaba su medallón y le dije todo lo que estaba dispuesta a decir:

—Voy a extrañarte —admití.

Esa gran mano se extendió hasta apartar el cabello de mi rostro, gentil, gentil, gentil, esos largos dedos atraparon unos mechones de color rosa suave. Poco a poco, se movió al otro lado de la cama, inclinándose hacia mí, presionando su frente contra la mía, y lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos, absorbiendo el calor de su cuerpo y la ternura de su gesto.

No podía respirar. No me podía mover. No podía hacer ni una sola cosa, solo quedarme allí absorbiendo el momento.

—Voy a extrañarte mucho —dije simplemente para que supiera que no iba a ser algo casual, como cuando lo extrañé la primera vez que había dejado de trabajar para él.

Esa mano en mi cabello se hundió más profundamente, alcanzando el cuero cabelludo, sosteniendo más cabello en esos fuertes dedos. Exhaló, su respiración acariciando mi barbilla.

No dijo que iba a extrañarme. En cambio, sus labios fueron a mi barbilla y luego a ese rincón entre ahí y mis labios. Su aliento era cálido, su boca húmeda mientras recorría un centímetro más arriba. Fui yo quien cortó la distancia entre nosotros. Yo, quien mordisqueó su labio.

Pero fue él quien fue por todo. Emmett volvió su boca hacia un lado y selló nuestros labios, pasando de casto a hambriento en un segundo. Fue en una dirección y yo fui en la otra, nuestras lenguas chocando por instinto. Combatiendo, profundizando. Emmett devoró mi boca y lo dejé. Nos besamos y nos besamos. Mi lengua rozó la suya una y otra vez, y eso no fue suficiente.

Mis manos habían subido a su cabeza, manteniéndolo en esa posición mientras se elevaba por encima de mí, sin perder nunca el bloqueo que tenía en mis labios. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando separó mis piernas y colocó sus caderas y cuerpo entre ellas. Emmett me besó como si nunca quisiera parar. Su mano agarró mi cabello un poco más fuerte, como si yo estuviera planeando ir a algún lugar cuando mi agarre de muerte era tan feroz y exigente como el suyo.

Y luego colocó su ingle contra la mía. La rígida, dura y larga erección acunada justo entre mis piernas mientras bajaba hasta sus antebrazos. Emmett sacudió sus caderas, frotando la hendidura de mi cuerpo a través de la fina tela de nuestras dos partes inferiores y levanté el culo para conseguir más de él.

Esta era una idea terrible, y no iba a detenerla. Ni iba a decirle que parara. No tenía ni una pizca de sentido común y ni siquiera me importaba un poco.

Retirando mi boca de la suya, contuve el aliento cuando hizo un movimiento brusco con la parte inferior de su cuerpo, un empuje, un tirón, que decía que quería entrar. Y yo quería que entrara.

—Bella —gruñó Emmett.

Fue en ese momento que la alarma de la casa comenzó a sonar como loca. Continuó, continuó, continuó como cuando el código no había sido presionado a tiempo. Luego Leo, que estaba en su jaula y que no había hecho ni un solo ruido en toda la noche, empezó a ladrar.

Con una maldición que sonaba como "joder", Emmett detuvo lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba jadeando. Su frente se presionó contra la mía y lo escuché tragar saliva.

— _Maldita_ sea —dijo entre dientes, moviéndose para sentarse en cuclillas, esos ojos marrones clavados en mí tendida frente a él con los pies plantados planos en su cama, con las rodillas a sus costados mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento—. Es probable que sean los chicos, pero debo asegurarme. —Volvió a tragar saliva y parpadeó, justo cuando su mano, la cual había estado en la cama, se estiró para apretar la gigante erección que abultaba sus pantalones de dormir.

No podía apartar la mirada. Absolutamente no podía apartar la mirada de la punta en forma de campana que tiraba del elástico de su pantalón de dormir fuera de su cintura. Cada instinto en mí gritó que debía extenderme y darle a su grueso eje un apretón. Quería rogarle que volviera.

Pero la estúpida alarma no se detenía.

—¿Los chicos? —Me estiré a ciegas y tomé mis gafas y el teléfono de la mesita de noche casi inmediatamente. Me puse mis gafas para mirar mi teléfono, encontrando la hora y un aviso de que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Angela. Eso era raro—. Son las nueve de la mañana —dije con aire ausente. Habían pasado años desde que me había llamado borracha.

—No vinieron a casa anoche —dijo, lanzando una pierna sobre la mía, su gran mano apretando mi pantorrilla antes de saltar de la cama con una gracia que no me perdí, incluso mientras trataba de entender lo que acababa de ocurrir. En la puerta, Emmett se quedó allí durante un minuto antes de deslizar una mano dentro de sus pantalones y ajustarse a sí mismo—. Volveré en un segundo.

Asentí.

Su boca se abrió por un momento, pero la cerró.

—Lo siento, Bella. —Ese estúpido pitido se hizo aún más fuerte y negó—. Déjame revisar.

Luego desapareció.

Acabábamos de besuquearnos, a punto de hacer algo de lo que no podíamos retroceder, y él estaba fuera de la habitación.

¿En serio? ¿De todas las veces que podrían haber llegado, tenían que hacerlo justo entonces? ¿No podían haber esperado unos minutos más?

No dudaba que eran ellos, pero, ¿qué demonios estuvieron haciendo hasta las nueve? ¿Los clubes no cierran a las tres? Me senté en la cama mientras bostezaba, pensando en por qué Jasper no puso el código, y luego pensé de nuevo en lo que acababan de interrumpir.

Con un suspiro, marqué el número de Angela, prometiéndole a Leo, que estaba llorando en su jaula, que lo dejaría salir en un minuto mientras levantaba el teléfono a mi rostro y cruzaba las piernas, la humedad entre ellas haciéndome sentir muy incómoda ahora. El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que finalmente contestara.

—Hola —dije.

Había conocido a Angela lo que parecía toda mi vida. Había estado allí con ella cuando su primer novio serio le rompió el corazón y había estado allí cuando murió su perro. Pensé que había oído todas las emociones posibles en su voz durante un periodo de tiempo tan largo. Por lo que no estaba preparada para el destrozado y angustiado "Isa" que escapó de su boca.

—Angie, ¿qué pasa? —Inmediatamente me asusté.

Estaba sollozando. Me di cuenta de que lo estuvo haciendo durante un tiempo. A través de las lágrimas y el tono angustiado en su voz, me dijo lo que pasó. Para el momento en que colgamos, todo mi cuerpo estaba entumecido. Me olvidé de Leo mientras me sentaba allí por un momento, tratando de serenarme.

Ni siquiera podía llorar.

Levantándome, traté de tragar el dolor en mi garganta. Casi ciega y casi por instinto, me obligué a bajar las escaleras. Me zumbaban los oídos. _¿Cuándo habían empezado a repiquetear?_ , me pregunté distraídamente, tratando de procesar mis pensamientos y me encontré completamente incapaz de pensar en nada.

Era sorprendente lo rápido que las cosas podían cambiar; esa posibilidad nunca dejaba de sorprenderme.

Las lágrimas acababan de comenzar a llegar para el momento en que encontré a todos los chicos en la sala de estar. No fue hasta que vi a Jasper en el sofá con lo que era un yeso muy visible en el pie que había apoyado en la otomana que me desmoroné. La culpa y la ira, finalmente, envolvieron sus dedos espinosos alrededor de mi corazón, sacando las palabras de mí. Mi voz se quebró mientras preguntaba:

—Emmett, ¿puedes llevarme al hospital?

* * *

 **Aca les dejo el nuevo capitulo, cada dia me gusta más esta pareja.**

 **Ahora bien, considerando que nos quedan 2 capitulos + epilogo, ya estoy pensando en la proxima historia. Y me encantaría que me ayudaran a decidir si publico un JasperxBella o la historia que ya tengo adaptada pero es un EmmettxBella y no se si debería subirla al terminar esta o darle un descanso a esta pareja antes de empezar la otra. Me encantaría leer sus opiniones, ya que me son de mucha ayuda.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **xoxo**


	30. Capitulo 29

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Miré la pantalla del teléfono hasta que **Mamá** destelló en la pantalla y pitó, reemplazado por **Llamada perdida.**

No sentí ni una pizca de culpabilidad por dejar que su llamada fuese al correo de voz. Ni lo más mínimo. Le devolvería la llamada. Con el tiempo. Estaba demasiado cansada después de mi carrera.

—Cariño, ¿quieres algo de comer? —soltó inesperadamente Jasper al otro lado de la cocina.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba tan completamente desconectada cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme a mi compañero de casa con la cadera apoyada en la encimera y una espátula en la otra mano. Pero fue la muleta que tenía apoyada bajo la axila lo que me llamó la atención. No necesitaba echar un vistazo para saber que dejó la otra muleta contra el refrigerador. La había encontrado allí otras diez veces durante las últimas dos semanas.

Sí, muletas. La primera vez que las había visto fue cuando él y los amigos de Emmett habían llegado a casa después de pasar horas en la sala de emergencias gracias a una fisura en el pie. Cada vez que las veía, me hacían querer llorar. No porque se hubiese roto algunos huesos, lo que en sí mismo era terrible, sino por lo que me recordaba.

Me recordaban el rostro de Jasper cuando Emmett y yo la recogimos.

Emmett me había llevado al hospital en el minuto en que me pude tranquilizar lo suficiente para explicar lo que había pasado. Que había salido con sus compañeros de trabajo. Que su novio había aparecido en su casa, enojado porque hubiese salido hasta tan tarde. ¿Le había engañado? ¿Cuántas pollas había chupado? ¿Por qué no le había invitado? Me relató que en ese momento la golpeó y siguió golpeándola hasta que se marchó furioso, lo suficiente para que ella llamase a la puerta de su vecino e hiciese que la llevase al hospital. Que presentó una denuncia contra él a la policía.

Me había pasado los siguientes dos días en su apartamento, así no estaría sola, escuchándole hablar de lo mal que habían ido las cosas. Lo avergonzada que estaba. Cuán estúpida que se sentía.

No podía recordar mucho después de eso. Se sintió como si fuese un sueño. La culpa que sentía por no obligarla a contarme que algo estaba pasando era agobiante, debilitante. ¿Por qué no había dicho más? ¿Hecho más? Esta era mi mejor amiga. La conocía mejor. ¿No había vivido media vida con las mentiras de lo que estaba pasando secretamente en casa?

Su ojo morado, el labio roto y los moretones que vi en sus muñecas y cuello cuando me senté en el baño con ella mientras se bañaba se me grabaron en la mente. No me sorprendí del todo cuando, al segundo día, aseguró que quería ir a quedarse con sus padres en San Antonio durante un tiempo. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo, solo sabía que quería quedarse con ellos. La ayudé a hacer dos maletas.

Sabía que los amigos de Emmett se habían ido en el momento en que el taxi me dejó en casa, no había ningún auto más que el mío en el camino de entrada. Emmett había estado en el rincón cuando entré. Caminó hacia mí y me abrazó sin mediar palabra, permitiéndome hundirme en su gigantesco pecho.

Había estado indefensa incontables veces en mi vida, demasiadas veces en realidad, y una vez más, como adulta, era demasiado para soportar. Porque no había nada que pudieses hacer cuando a alguien a quien querías le sucedía algo como esto.

Y el odio y los remordimientos te reconcomían.

En los siguientes días, no pude hacer desaparecer la culpa o desilusión conmigo misma por no hacer algo o hacer que Embry, el hermano de Angela, se enfrentase a ella. Esa noche cuando fui a la cama de Emmett, y todas las noches después de esa porque estar con él me hacía sentir mejor, me acogía sin una palabra o expresión de queja. No me sentía bien hablando y había acudido a la única persona en el mundo que entendería mejor que cualquiera lo que le había sucedido a alguien que amaba.

Luego llegó el día que se preparó para irse a Colorado. Había estado de pie frente a mí en su habitación, me había dado un abrazo, un suave beso en los labios, deslizado algo sobre mi cabeza y marchado.

Mi amigo se había ido. Mi cachorro con él.

No podía recordar sentirme tan sola.

No fue hasta que salió de la casa que bajé la mirada y vi lo que me había dejado. Su medallón. El medallón de San Lucas que le había dado su abuelo. Me hizo llorar.

Jasper, que no creo que supiese cómo manejar el humor en el que estaba absorta, no hacía mucho más que asegurarse de que comía y me revisaba de vez en cuando.

Pero nada cambió la gran verdad descansando en mi alma después de la marcha de Angela: echaba muchísimo de menos al grandote. _Le echaba muchísimo de menos_.

Las buenas cosas en la vida eran preciosas y había sido una gran cobarde al no hacer nada con el regalo que me había dado y parecía como si me lo recordase todos los días.

Desde el momento en que aterrizó en Durango, Emmett había comenzado a enviarme mensajes.

Comenzando con:

 _ **Está hecho.**_

Luego añadió una fotografía de Leo sentado en el suelo del auto alquilado que tenía por los siguientes dos meses. Luego una fotografía de él corriendo a través de la nieve en la casa en Colorado.

Una semana pasó en un instante. Me mandaba al menos, cuatro mensajes al día. Dos de los cuales siempre eran sobre Leo y los otros dos, normalmente eran sobre algo al azar.

 _ **Me llevé toda tu colección entera de Dragonball, en caso de que te estés preguntando dónde está.**_

Me hizo saber. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que los DVD no estaban.

 _ **Leo se comió la punta de mi zapatilla de correr mientras me estaba duchando.**_

 _ **¿Cómo está tu rodilla?**_

Me mandaba pequeñas cosas todos los días que me sorprendían, solo haciéndome echarle más de menos a través de la bruma de pena que rodeaba mis pensamientos y corazón.

Después de un par de días extrañando a los que amaba, accidentalmente encontré el juguete que había comprado para los hijos de Embry hacía unos meses. El pequeño payaso de plástico había sido escondido bajo una pila de papeles que había puesto en mi mesita de noche. Lo había comprado con la intención de ponerlo en la ducha de Emmett como una broma, pero lo había olvidado completamente.

Me hizo llorar, esas grandes lágrimas desgarradoras que me tenían en el suelo con la espalda contra la cama. Lloré por Angela que había lucido más que devastada por la traición de su novio. Lloré por mi madre por quien no encontraba fuerza de voluntad para llamar. Y lloré porque amaba a alguien que podría no amarme sin importar cuánto deseara que lo hiciera.

Al final, me levanté, puse el payaso en la esquina de la mesa y me convencí de seguir adelante. Porque hacer otra cosa no era una opción.

Me sumergí en el trabajo con ganas, volví a entrenar incluso aunque mi motivación había pedido un viaje a otro continente. Me retraje más con este vacío en mi corazón, centrándome en esas cosas para distraerme mientras esperaba que la gente que más amaba volviese a mí.

Desafortunadamente, en el proceso no había sido una buena amiga para Jasper. Sabía que había estado preocupado por mí, habría sido lo mismo si las cosas fuesen al revés. Me di cuenta de que él aún _estaba_ preocupado por mí.

Desconectarme en la cocina no ayudaba a nada y realmente tuve que esforzarme para lograr darle una sonrisa.

—Aún no tengo hambre, pero gracias, Jasper.

Asintió un poco reticente pero no insistió en el asunto mientras volvía a ponerse frente a la cocina.

—¿Cuánto has hecho hoy? ¿Trece kilómetros?

Poniendo los codos sobre la mesa, fijé la mirada en su escayola.

—Sí, e hice cinco a velocidad de maratón —alardeé. Había corrido conmigo lo suficiente y me había maldecido cuando comenzamos a añadir la velocidad de maratón a nuestras carreras. Jasper supo lo que era el infierno.

Tan egoísta como me hacía, mi decepción había alcanzado un nivel con el que no sabía qué hacer; la dura y cruda realidad. Después de todo lo que Jasper y yo habíamos pasado juntos, todas las veces que habíamos tomado turnos para vomitar cuando habíamos comenzado a alcanzar los veintisiete kilómetros, carreras lentas de larga distancia, las veces que uno había tenido que ayudar a sostener parcialmente al otro cuando nos habíamos quedado sin fuerza gracias al entrenamiento de cinco días a la semana, todos los dolores y molestias que habíamos compartido… iba a tener que ir en este viaje yo sola, sin mi compañero más cercano.

El tipo que había perdido su cosa más favorita del mundo y me había dejado obligarle a entrenar para un maratón.

Si eso no era amistad, no sabía lo que era. Solo me hacía sentir más terrible por dejarlo de lado, incluso si había sido solo porque no quería arrastrarlo al hoyo en el que había caído, cuando ahora él tenía algo más a lo que enfrentarse en su camino a la recuperación y el resto de su carrera.

Por el agitado suspiro que dejó salir, ya sabía lo que iba a decir antes de que realmente saliese de su boca.

—Lo siento mucho, Isa.

Y justo como la otra vez que se había disculpado por salirse de la carretera en una curva helada, respondí lo mismo:

— _Está bien_. Lo prometo. —¿Tenía el corazón un poco roto? Más que un poco. ¿Le hablaría de eso? No.

—Fue _estúpido_.

La urgencia de frotarme el pecho fue aplastante.

—Fue un accidente. No estoy molesta contigo. —Mi voz se quebró y tuve que tragar saliva—. Simplemente ha sido por todo. Estoy bien, lo prometo.

La expresión en su rostro, cuando se giró, aseguraba lo que su boca no: _No estás bien_.

¿Aunque estaba alguien totalmente bien?

Me encontré bajando la cabeza para frotarme la nuca todavía sudorosa.

—Sabes que no tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo si tienes que volver a casa, ¿cierto?

El plan original había sido que volviese a casa justo después del maratón, pasase algún tiempo con su familia y luego se ejercitara con su viejo entrenador de la universidad. ¿Ahora? Bueno, no estaba segura, pero sabía que se suponía que se iba a mudar y aún no lo había hecho.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos hacia mí.

—¿Qué?

—No me voy a marchar hasta que corras tu maldito maratón, ¿de acuerdo? —insistió.

—Pero no tienes que hacerlo, ¿está bien? Te prometo que no tienes nada por lo que sentirlo. Si cambias de opinión y quieres ir…

—No lo hago.

¿Desde cuándo teníamos a tres testarudos viviendo en casa?

—Pero si lo haces…

—Pero no lo hago. El abuelo puede esperar una semana. Probablemente sobrevivirá sin mí —discutió Jasper.

—Si quieres quedarte, quédate; pero si no quieres hacerlo, está bien. ¿De acuerdo? —insistí, haciendo un gran esfuerzo en darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Simplemente negó.

Justo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, sonó el timbre de la puerta y nos fruncimos el ceño el uno al otro.

—¿Pediste pizza?

—No.

Había pedido un par de mis libros que había enviado a imprimir, pero elegí la opción de envío gratis, así que de ninguna manera era eso. Me encogí de hombros y me levanté, di un paso atrás y miré la puerta sin comprender.

—¿Quién es? —gritó Jasper.

—Aro.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Es Aro —respondí con serenidad, sabiendo que estaba cansado de gritar—. ¿Has estado ignorando sus llamadas?

—Tal vez.

Eso era un _sí_.

—Entonces, simplemente no abriré la puerta —indiqué antes de que hubiese un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

—¡Puedo oírlos! —chilló Aro.

No tenía ganas de lidiar con esto, ahora o en una década.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Ignoré al hombre al otro lado de la puerta, de pronto, sin importarme si nos escuchaba o no.

Jasper maldijo desde la cocina y un momento después, golpeó las baldosas con las muletas mientras cojeaba hacia la puerta de entrada. Con un suspiro de resignación, dijo:

—Puedo atender la puerta.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunté, incluso si interiormente estaba besándole los pies por no hacerme soportar a Aro.

—Sí.

Me alejé un paso.

—¿Quieres que me quede aquí abajo?

Dudó por un momento antes de asentir.

—Le llevaré a la sala de estar, así puedes comer algo.

Asintiendo, caminé muy deprisa hacia la cocina y me entretuve sacando cosas del frigorífico para comer, a pesar de no tener hambre, mientras Jasper abría la puerta. Realmente traté de ignorarles, pero fue duro. Pedazos de conversación flotaban desde la sala de estar hacia la cocina con mucha facilidad.

— _¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Qué está pasando contigo? ¿Qué se supone que haga contigo cuando hay mierda circulando por internet sobre ti cayéndote a la salida de un club y rompiéndote el pie?_

Bien, ese comentario me hizo alejarme de la cocina y dirigirme hacia el pasillo que llevaba hacia la sala de estar, preparada para indicarle a Aro que necesitaba cerrar la maldita boca. Pero Jasper no me necesitaba para defenderle. De todos modos, había estado evitando a Aro desde hace mucho tiempo e incluso si sabía lo que quería hacer, y yo lo sabía, necesitaba a alguien más de su lado.

Solo que no quería que tuviese que ser necesariamente Aro el imbécil, pero era su carrera, no la mía.

Casi una hora después, el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta me hizo levantar la mirada desde donde estaba sentada en la mesa del desayuno con los pies apoyados en una silla, viendo una película en el teléfono y un plato del que había rebañado hasta el último grano de arroz.

—Me sorprende que no te fueras con Emmett a Colorado —comentó el manager desde su lugar, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta entre el pasillo y la cocina.

Le di una mirada cansada y negué.

—No podía. Hay algo que tengo que hacer aquí en un par de días —expliqué, obviando a propósito lo que le había pasado a Angela y mi carrera. No necesitaba saberlo y, de todos modos, ¿qué haría? ¿Darme una disculpa tosca que no me creía?—. No hay razón para que vuele de ida y vuelta —añadí, con tono monótono y seco. Además, no era como si Emmett me hubiese invitado. Apenas había querido hablar de ello cada vez que sacaba el tema a colación.

Su risa me hizo tensar la espalda.

—Podría permitírselo.

Y ahí estaba.

Le di un guiño.

—Me gano mi propio dinero y no voy a gastar el mío o el suyo.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —Tuvo el descaro de alzar una ceja.

¿Él podía entender que esto era lo último que quería hacer?

—Sí, estoy segura. ¿Quieres comprobar mi cuenta bancaria? —Ya había tenido que enviar copias de mi información bancaria al gobierno para probar que podía mantenernos a mí y a Emmett, en un estilo de vida mucho menos lujoso, pero _podía_ , si llegaba el momento, al menos eso pensaba el gobierno.

Aro hizo un pequeño sonido con la parte trasera de la garganta que me hizo mirarle a los ojos.

No quería hablar con él, ahora simplemente me estaba enfadando de verdad.

—¿Esto es de lo que se trata? ¿Crees que estoy aquí para quitarle todo el dinero a Emmett? ¿Crees que estaba tratando de ganármelo o algo? —cuestioné suavemente, tratando con cuidado de entender finalmente qué podía haber en mi personalidad que le había hecho tan hostil desde el momento que empecé a trabajar con él.

Por la forma en que se tiraba de la oreja, en ese tic nervioso que había captado hacía años cuando estaba inquieto, había dado en el clavo.

—¿ _En serio_? Me entrevistaste y me contrataste. Ni siquiera sabía quién era hasta que me lo dijiste. —Sí, me estaba poniendo tan a la defensiva como pensaba que sonaba—. Podrías haberme despedido si tenías tanto problema con eso.

—¿Despedirte? —Se llevó la mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza canosa—. Traté de despedirte al menos cuatro veces.

 _¿Qué?_

Aro hizo una mueca con los labios.

—¿No lo sabías?

—¿Cuándo? —espeté.

—¿Importa?

No debería, pero…

—A mí sí.

El enojado y amargado hombre simplemente me miró como si fuese tonta.

—No me lo permitió.

 _No sabes nada, Isabella Swan._

No lo entendía. No entendía nada.

—La última vez que sugerí que buscásemos a otra persona, aseguró que la primera persona en irse de los dos sería yo. _Yo_.

Algunas cosas simplemente encajaron en su sitio. Por qué Aro siempre había sido tan imbécil conmigo… a las primeras bailarinas no les gustaba compartir el foco de atención. Por qué había luchado tanto para que no renunciase… para salvarse el pellejo. Por qué había estado tan al límite desde que nos casamos y no lo dijo… porque parecía como si estuviésemos confabulando en su contra, lo que en parte era verdad.

Pero la noticia me hizo tambalearme.

Se sentía como si hubiesen tirado de la alfombra bajo mis pies

Le gustaba. A Emmett jodidamente le gustaba. No había estado bromeando hace tantos meses.

La forma en que Aro se aclaró la garganta fue dura, como si estuviese tratando de tranquilizarse antes de perder la cabeza.

—De todos modos, dile a Emmett que le llamaré pronto. Puede que tengan que hacer las maletas y mudarse a pastos más fríos —destacó—. Nos vemos.

No le dije otra palabra. ¿Qué demonios había que decir?

Con manos temblorosas, tomé el teléfono y le escribí un mensaje al grandote.

 _ **Yo: No sabía que Aro quería despedirme.**_

Una hora después obtuve mi respuesta.

 _ **Emmett: ¿Se pasó por casa?**_

Ni siquiera trató de engañarme.

 _ **Yo: Sí.**_

 _ **Emmett: Sí, quería echarte. No se lo permití.**_

¿Estaba drogado?

 _ **Yo: No dijiste nada cuando lo dejé. Simplemente pensé… que no te importaba.**_

 _ **Emmett: no iba a obligarte a quedarte si querías irte.**_

 _ **Yo: Pero podrías haber dicho algo. Me habría quedado más tiempo si me lo hubieses pedido.**_

Apenas escribí eso cuando me di cuenta de lo tonto que era ese argumento. Si me lo pedía. Emmett era como yo, no lo habría pedido. Nunca.

 _ **Emmett: Te tengo para más tiempo, ¿no?**_

* * *

 **Y he aquí un nuevo capitulo, me pone un poco melancólica ver que nos quedan muy pocos capitulos, quizas esta semana ya se termine.**

 **Pero ya tengo adaptada la siguiente historia y viendo que la mayoria quiere un EmmettxBella usaré a esa pareja, les dejaré un poco de la sinopsis para que me digan que les parece:**

 **Hay un estereotipo de cómo se ve un criminal condenado en público.**

 **Emmett Mccarty se ajustaba a este.**

 **Su reputación lo precedía. Con un cuerpo duro y vividos tatuajes dispersos alrededor de su piel, ciertamente atraía las miradas de juicio de todos los conservadores estirados. Incluso yo tenía esos mismos pensamientos… a pesar de lo bien que Edward hablaba de él.**

 **Pero esas opiniones estaban a punto de ser desafiadas.**

 **Había prometido recoger a Emmett en prisión, donde había cumplido ocho años por homicidio. Cuando Edward murió, tuve toda la intención de honrar nuestro acuerdo. Llevar a Emmett a casa sería mi último espectáculo de gratitud. Edward nunca reveló porqué Emmett mató a un hombre, y nunca tuve las agallas para preguntar. Siempre intimidada, y en contra de mi mejor juicio, pronto me acostumbré a estar cerca de Emmett, a pesar de lo perverso que era. Aun así, me prometí desechar esos sentimientos a toda costa.**

 **Al menos pensé que lo haría. Hasta que todo el infierno se desató…**

 **Saltando de cabeza, disfruté del tiempo pasado en la condena de Emmett. Pero cuando fue arrojado al infierno, no importó lo mal que estaba amarlo. Era irrelevante lo que había hecho… o porqué. Llegué tirando y arañando, y me sumergí en el infierno con él, negándome a dejarlo hasta que ambos saliéramos de la mano. Mi instinto era pelear.**

 **Emmett no ardería sólo.**

 **Lo salvaría.**

 **¿Que les parecio? Como verán estuve pensando mucho que algunas de ustedes quería que Edward estuviera más persente en esta historia y como solo lo puse en un capitulo, quize traerles una historia en donde jugará un papel importante en la relacion de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **Gracias por leer y mil gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen reír mucho.**

 **xoxo**


	31. Capitulo 30

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

¿Por qué todavía estaba haciendo esto?

¿Por qué?

Por qué no solo dije: _Bella, ¿a quién le importa una mierda si puedes correr el maratón o no? Has hecho más de lo que nunca imaginaste que podrías. ¿A quién tienes que impresionar?_

Por mucho que no quisiera, la vida se había tomado su peaje en mi cabeza y confianza. Con todo lo sucedido, apenas he podido añadir dos kilómetros de distancia, y eso fue con esfuerzo. Caminé y refunfuñé mientras lo hacía y luego estaba tan cansada y mi rodilla dolía tanto, que caí en la cama después de ducharme y me negué a levantarme.

Toda señal me decía que hacer el maratón era una idea terrible.

Nada cambiaba el hecho de que extrañaba la compañía de Jasper y la manera en que me motivaba a seguir adelante incluso cuando ambos sabíamos lo estúpido que era hacerlo.

Tenía que hacerlo. Había entrenado durante meses. Darme por vencida no era una opción.

Podía hacerlo.

No me estaba enloqueciendo. Los nervios no hacían que mis manos temblaran. Inconscientemente, frotaba mi dedo anular cada pocos minutos, buscando ese símbolo de Emmett que me había dado cuando me fui de la casa porque tenía demasiado miedo para perderlo. El collar de Emmett estaba escondido debajo de mi camisa para la buena suerte. Me encontraba rodeada de tantas personas sonriendo y solo parecía tan jodidamente atascada para participar, honestamente me descorazonaba un poco.

Treinta kilómetros. Podría correr treinta kilómetros. Eso era algo de lo que debería estar orgullosa, ¿cierto?

Apenas había pensado eso cuando mentalmente me abofeteé. Por supuesto que treinta kilómetros eran algo, pero le había hecho pasar un infierno a mi cuerpo todos estos meses, ¿para qué? Para esto.

Si no hacía esto, necesitaba que me patearan el culo. Aunque llegara en último maldito lugar, tenía que terminarlo. A la mierda.

Sacudí mis manos. Podría hacer esto.

―¿Eres Isabella Swan? ―me preguntó una voz a mi derecha.

Encontrando a una mujer que llevaba una camiseta que decía que era voluntaria del maratón, forcé una sonrisa en mi rostro y asentí.

―Sí.

Tendió un teléfono en mi dirección.

―Tienes una llamada.

¿Una llamada? Tomé el teléfono básico con cautela, observando mientras se alejaba antes de llevarlo a mi oído.

―¿Hola?

―Pastelito ―respondió la voz profunda.

Aparté el teléfono de mi oído y miré la pantalla, reconociendo el número.

―¿Cómo diablos conseguiste este número?

―No lo hice. Aro lo hizo. Intenté llamar a tu teléfono, pero se iba directamente al buzón de voz ―explicó Emmett.

―Sí, lo dejé con mis otras cosas ―casi tartamudeé, todavía intentando procesar que, de alguna manera, de algún modo, se puso en contacto conmigo. No me había llamado desde que se fue. Solo nos habíamos comunicado vía mensaje de texto y el sonido de su voz fue directo a mi corazón.

En la que se había convertido en una manera típica de Emmett, preguntó:

―¿Estás bien?

―No. ―Miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que la mujer que me entregó el teléfono no estaba escuchando. Había demasiada gente alrededor, todos viviendo su propia vida, preocupándose por ellos mismos―. Estoy tratando de convencerme de hacer esto incluso si llego la última ―admití.

―Estás a punto de correr un maratón. ¿Crees que importa si llegas la última al final? ―preguntó.

Parpadeé y dejé que las ansiosas lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos por primera vez.

―Pero, ¿qué pasa si no puedo terminarlo?

La voz en el otro extremo dejó escapar un suspiro.

―Puedes terminar el maratón. Los Mccarty no abandonan

Mccarty. Los Mccarty no abandonaban. No quería llorar. No iba a permitirme enloquecer ahora de todos los momentos. Al menos, no totalmente.

―Pero no soy realmente una Mccarty y aún no he podido terminar cuarenta kilómetros, menos cuarenta punto dos. Ni una vez. Voy a morir a los treinta.

―Isabella —gruñó de una manera que se sintió como una caricia en mi columna vertebral―. Eres una Mccarty en lo importante. No conozco a nadie más que haga lo que has hecho. Destacas en todo lo que haces. Puedes hacer esto. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa, ¿entiendes? Incluso aunque llegues sin fuerzas a los últimos veinticinco kilómetros, vas a terminarlo porque así es como eres.

Este extraño hipo subió por mi garganta y lo siguiente que supe era que había apartado mi mano de mi rostro para controlarme. No tomó mucho tiempo, pero fue el control más duro que alguna vez había tenido que tomar. Con unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, puse el teléfono en mi oído, la emoción abrumando mis fosas nasales.

―En caso de que muera en mi carrera, quiero decirte algo.

Quería decirle que lo amaba. Joder. ¿A qué demonios esperaba?

Era un buen hombre. El mejor tipo de hombre… para mí al menos. Cuanto más pensaba en lo que había entre nosotros, más entendía las pistas que me había ido dejando desde hace algún tiempo. Se preocupaba por mí. Más que preocuparse. Lo sabía desde el fondo de mi alma.

―Dime después. No vas a morir ―contestó suavemente con convicción.

―No, necesito decírtelo ahora solo por si acaso ―insistí.

Emmett dejó escapar un suspiro.

―No vas a morir. Dime después.

―Pero y si…

―Isabella, puedes hacer esto. No dudo de ti ni por un instante y no deberías dudar de ti tampoco ―exigió―. Sé que estás sufriendo justo ahora, pero estoy dispuesto a apostar que ninguna de tus hermanas serían capaces de hacer lo que estás a punto de hacer.

Había dado el golpe mortal. Lo único en el mundo para resucitarme. Emmett me entendía y lo hacía muy bien.

―Estoy lista —dije con voz amortiguada. Tenía que hacer esto. No había otra opción, ¿verdad?

―Estás lista ―repitió con más convicción―. Puedes hacer esto.

Ahora o nunca, ¿cierto?

―Puedo hacer esto.

Hizo un ruido suave, tierno.

―Esa es mi chica.

¿Su chica?

―¿Lo soy? —pregunté directamente, esperando más que un poco que no fuera solo… esto era estúpido, Emmett simplemente no diría eso.

―La única ―afirmó como si no hubiera otra opción en el mundo.

¿Cómo no podía abordar universos con esa clase de posesividad del hombre más determinado que jamás había conocido?

―Podría no ser capaz de caminar cuando llegue a la meta, pero voy a hacerlo. ¿Puedo llamarte después de que termine cuando esté acostada en una cama de hospital?

―Más te vale.

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado algunas mierdas en mi vida. Sabía lo que era el dolor, lo había sentido y durante años, unos más que otros. Entendía los conceptos básicos de trabajar duro y con éxito. Y me gustaba hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en todo lo que intentaba. Siempre lo hacía, y no iba a preocuparme o preguntarme por qué era eso.

Pero el maratón...

Me había preparado tanto como podía, considerándolo todo. Conocía mis límites y mi cuerpo.

Pero después de la marca del kilómetro veinticinco…

Todo empezó a derrumbarse.

Quise morir.

Cada paso se empezó a sentir como el infierno encarnado. Mis pantorrillas lloraban lágrimas invisibles. Mis ligamentos y tendones pensaban que estaban siendo castigados por algo que habían hecho en otra vida.

Y me pregunté por qué demonios había pensado alguna vez que hacer esto sería mi logro más importante después de mi largo camino. ¿No podría simplemente haber dado dinero a la beneficencia o algo así? ¿Era demasiado joven para ser una madre adoptiva?

 _Si superaba esto, podría hacer cualquier cosa_ , me convencí. Haría una competición como Iron Man, joder.

Bueno, tal vez me prepararía para un triatlón si terminaba con esta sentencia.

Si lo terminaba.

Si.

Si no moría. Porque se sentía seguro como el infierno que estaba en la cúspide.

Estaba sedienta, hambrienta y cada paso enviaba una racha de dolor directo a mi columna vertebral y a mi cabeza desde que había comenzado a perder mi zancada y correr más lento. También podría haber tenido una migraña, pero mis receptores de dolor se centraron demasiado en todo lo demás como para notarlo.

Pero pensé en Emmett, en mi hermano y en Angela. Pensé en Jasper.

Cerré los ojos y seguí. Cada kilómetro era más difícil; joder, cada pie se volvía más difícil de mover. Desaceleraba porque estaba cruzando el infierno.

Pero moriría después de cruzar la meta, porque no había entrenado hasta el agotamiento durante meses para nada. En todo caso, cada vez me sentía más y más determinada a pasar la línea de meta. En el momento en que hice el último kilómetro, estaba cojeando y tambaleándome incluso a pie. Mis pantorrillas estaban muy tensas. Mi periostitis tibial iba a ser un dolor muy fuerte en el culo en las próximas semanas y mis cuádriceps estaban triturados.

Honestamente, me sentía como si tuviera una combinación de gripe, Ébola y estreptococos.

Pensando en eso, no estaba segura de cómo demonios iba a cruzar la línea de meta. Pura voluntad y determinación, suponía. Nunca había estado tan orgullosa de mí misma o tan enojada como en ese momento.

Pensé que había empezado a llorar, sobre todo porque cada uno de mis músculos y huesos lloraba y porque no podía creer que en realidad lo había logrado.

Pero cuando divisé al hombre gigante de cabello castaño pasando entre la gente como un tren desbocado, definitivamente comencé a llorar. La gente me animaba, pero no podía agradecerles porque solo quería una cosa y no estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

Quería el espejismo de cabeza grande que venía hacia mí y lo quería hace tres horas. Lo quería hace dos semanas.

Incluso desde los doce metros que nos separaban, podía verlo con mis ojos borrosos, frunciendo el ceño mientras me encontraba mezclada entre la multitud. Caí de rodillas, ignorando al personal que me rodeaba, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. En realidad, sabía que no me estaba muriendo. No realmente.

Era solo... traumático. Y lo único que quería era un abrazo, una ducha, comida y una siesta.

Aunque sobre todo, quería a esa apisonadora de tamaño humano que se movía con rapidez y aún más urgencia entre la gente que nos separaba. Era como Moisés separando a un mar de gente. Al segundo en que se detuvo frente a mí, levanté mis brazos y dejé que me sujetara por debajo de las axilas, levantándome como un peso muerto antes de envolverme con esos bíceps gigantes y acercarme para estar al nivel de los ojos. No aprecié esa increíble hazaña de fuerza porque lo que hizo después...

Le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y me abrazó. Delante de todos, me abrazó con mucha fuerza, como si no se hubiera alejado de mí y dejado cuando todo lo que quería era a él. Envolví mis piernas por encima de sus caderas como un mono araña, sin importarme lo que mis pantalones cortos estuvieran enseñando, mucho menos que hubiera fotógrafos, que se suponía que estuvieran ocupados tomando fotos de los corredores del maratón, rodeándonos a "El Muro de Winnipeg" y a mí en nuestro momento.

Sí, lloré en su cuello y apretó su rostro contra mi cabello. Sus palabras fueron bajas, tranquilizadoras y susurradas.

―Esa es mi chica. Esa es mi jodida chica.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―prácticamente chillé.

―Te extrañé.

―Tú, ¿qué?

Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor.

―Te extrañé muchísimo.

Oh, demonios.

―Tenía que venir a verte ―continuó.

―Estabas aquí, ¿y no me lo dijiste?

―No quería distraerte ―explicó con esa voz baja, con su mano ahuecando la parte posterior de mi cuello―. Sabía que ibas a hacerlo.

Sus palabras solo me hicieron querer llorar más, pero no necesariamente lágrimas de alegría.

―Me estoy muriendo. Necesito que me compres un Segway. No voy a caminar nunca más ―balbuceé.

―No te estás muriendo y no te voy a comprar eso ―dijo.

―Todo me duele.

¿Se estaba riendo?

―Estoy seguro.

Me di cuenta que no me importaba si se reía a mi costa.

―¿Puedes llevarme?

―Me estás insultando, Bella. Por supuesto que puedo. ―Pensé que besó mi mejilla, pero no podía estar segura porque mis ojos estaban cerrados y tenía miedo de abrirlos para descubrir que estaba soñando e imaginando esto―. ¿Pero lo haré? ―preguntó.

Solo lo abracé con más fuerza y apreté mis muslos agotados alrededor de él tanto como pude, lo que probablemente solo duró tres segundos. Fue un milagro que hubiese podido hacerlo, honestamente.

Estaba bastante segura de que su boca rozó mi sien y sorbí, deteniéndome.

―¿Me estás besando?

―Sí. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

―Está bien ―lloriqueé con un sorbido. Sí, abracé ese cuello grande aún más fuerte―. ¿Me llevarías a casa, grandote?

Mi sensato y sin tonterías Emmett dijo:

―Después de que camines durante diez minutos para enfriarte.

 **.**

 **.**

―Necesitas reponer tus carbohidratos ―dijo Emmett mientras entraba en mi habitación con un plato en la mano. Tenía arroz, frijoles, un aguacate entero, lo que parecía ser asado y rodajas de calabaza y en el borde era una manzana entera. Llevaba un vaso de agua en su otra mano y una pequeña botella de agua de coco bajo el brazo.

Me senté en la cama con un bostezo, apartando las sábanas en las que había dormido envuelta.

―Eres un ángel. ―Todavía no podía creer que había vuelto. No parecía real.

Caminó al lado de la cama, sentándose de lado en el borde y me pasó primero el vaso de agua.

―¿Tuviste una buena siesta?

Considerando que había ido directamente del auto al baño, donde me había sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la bañera y me había duchado, y luego me había arrastrado hacia mi habitación y me había desmayado, me sentía bastante bien. Los músculos de mis piernas estaban muy apretados y hasta mis hombros se sentían extremadamente tensos. Me sentía enferma, pero supuse que era solo porque debería haber comido más que los dos plátanos que Emmett me dio en el auto y la bolsa de nueces que Jasper, quien estaba esperando sentado en un banco después del maratón, había compartido conmigo.

―Sí ―contesté, tomándome la mitad del agua antes de tomar el plato de su mano y empezar a comer sin otra palabra.

Atrapé a Emmett observándome cuando me tomé un momento para mirarlo, pero estaba tan ocupada inhalando la comida, que no me importó mucho. Con las tres cuartas partes ya terminadas en mi plato, finalmente limpié mi barbilla con el dorso de mi mano y le dirigí una sonrisa agradecida.

―Gracias por hacer esto para mí.

―Ajá. ―Señaló en la esquina de su boca―. Tienes arroz ahí.

Limpié el lugar que señalaba y le pregunté:

―¿Por cuánto tiempo he dormido?

―Cerca de tres horas.

¿Tres horas? Mierda, no creía que hubiese dormido tanto tiempo.

―Bella. ―El rostro de Emmett se movió en mi visión atontada―. ¿Qué me ibas a decir antes del maratón?

Oh, mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Había olvidado eso completamente? No. Pensé en lo que le había dicho unas mil veces durante las cuatro horas que me llevó la carrera. Había querido patearme el culo por decir algo por lo menos la mitad del tiempo. La otra mitad, cuando me estaba recordando que era asombrosa y que estaba corriendo un maratón y que podía enfrentar el mundo y las competiciones Iron Man, sentí que había hecho lo correcto.

Con un plato de comida que él había cocinado para mí en mi regazo y una botella de agua de coco entre sus enormes muslos y un vaso vacío en mi mesita de noche, iba a decirle a Emmett que lo amaba.

Le amaba. Le amaba tanto que simplemente haría cualquier cosa por él. Le amaba lo suficiente como para arriesgar pasar los siguientes cuatro años y medio de mi vida con un hombre que muy probablemente se divorciaría de mí y continuaría con su carrera.

Porque a la mierda, ¿qué era la vida si no la vivías y sacabas el mayor provecho? ¿Qué era la vida sin amar a alguien que se preocupaba por ti más de lo que se preocupaba por nadie? Esa era mi verdad. Emmett me había abrazado y había asegurado que estaba orgulloso de mí frente a los reporteros y extraños, cuando se aferraba con fuerza a su privacidad.

Y no había sido mentira.

Podía hacer esto.

Lo haría.

Porque prefería decírselo ante que pasar el resto de mi vida preguntándome qué habría pasado si le hubiese dicho que lo significaba todo para mí. Que era la nueva persona en mi vida en la que confiaba plenamente. Que podía conformarme con ser lo segundo en su vida hasta que tuviese más tiempo.

Así que se lo dije, incluso aunque estaba sujetando tan apretadamente el plato con los dedos que me preocupaba que se fuese a romper. Me obligué a mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo hacía.

—Iba a decirte… Iba a decirte que te amo. Sé que dijiste que no querías una relación y sé que las cosas entre nosotros son muy complicadas… —me apartó el plato de las manos—… pero te amo. Lamento no lamentarlo. No _quería_ estar…

—Isabella.

—No quiero ser la prioridad número dos o tres de alguien, porque a veces me gusta ser codiciosa…

—Bella.

—… pero no puedo evitar cómo me siento. He intentado detenerlo, lo juro. Pero no pude.

Ahí vino.

—Cállate.

Cerré la boca y fruncí el ceño al rostro barbudo que me fruncía el ceño.

—¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije cuando acabaste la carrera? Te he extrañado. Te he extrañado tanto que no llegarías a comprenderlo. No quería dejarte. Seguía diciéndome que no siguiese adelante. ¿Por qué crees que nunca saqué el tema?

Ahora eso me tenía pensando.

—Pero… no dijiste nada cuando te marchaste. Te llevaste a Leo.

—No me pediste que me quedase. —Me apretó las manos—. Me llevé a Leo porque no podía llevarte a ti. Asumí que querías quedarte con Angela y hacer tu maratón porque no sentías lo mismo. Iba a pedirte que vinieses conmigo.

—¿Ibas a hacerlo?

Inclinó su precioso y hermoso rostro hacia mí.

—¿Cómo puedes no saber que lo significas todo para mí? ¿No te lo he dejado claro?

—No lo sé —tartamudeé—. ¿Me amas?

Su mirada fue tan intensa que parecía que el mundo entero se detuvo.

—Dímelo tú. Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti. Me preocupo por ti todo el tiempo. Cada cosa hermosa que veo me recuerda a ti. No puedo acabar mis entrenamientos en Colorado sin desear que estés allí —respondió con tono firme—. Dime tú qué siento.

Con un arrebato de fuerza que no sabía que tenía, me puse de rodillas y me incliné para presionar mi boca en la suya.

Y no me sorprendió cuando Emmett pasó, instintivamente, un brazo por mi espalda baja y me acercó a él, ladeando la boca y abriéndola. Con un golpe de su lengua en mi labio inferior, abrí la boca y dejé que me acariciase la mía, lenta y de forma indecisa, explorando.

Emmett me besaba como… Dios mío, como si estuviésemos teniendo sexo lento e intenso. Al menos, el sexo lento e intenso que había visto en el porno.

Teníamos los pechos pegados, me rodeaba con los brazos y yo tenía las manos en su cabello y simplemente nos besábamos. Nos besábamos, nos besábamos y nos besábamos increíblemente, como hicimos ese día en su habitación antes de todo.

Podrían haber sido cinco minutos o podrían haber sido veinte, pero cuando finalmente alejó la boca, dejé salir un gemido justo en su boca.

Emmett suspiró sobre mi barbilla mientras plantaba esa boca sexy y hermosa a un lado de mi mandíbula y luego al otro, acunando mis costados con posesividad.

—Tu puerta está abierta y Jasper está aquí —comentó sobre mi piel.

—Maldita sea —susurré.

Se rió.

—Más tarde. Lo prometo.

—¿Lo haces?

Murmuró y me besó la mejilla.

—Termina de comer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Aquí comienza el Lemmon)**

Me desperté de costado unas horas después. Tantas horas después que me llevó un segundo recordar dónde estaba. Por qué estaba donde estaba, en la cama de Emmett. Después de comer algo más, había ido a su habitación y me acosté, preguntando si Leo estaba bien con Charlie, quien se había ocupado del trabajo de cuidar al precioso príncipe rubio en Colorado. Recordaba estar realmente cansada y comenzar a quedarme dormida.

Aparentemente, no me había echado de su cama, en cambio me había metido y, en algún punto de la noche —o quizás lo había hecho desde el principio— Emmett se había puesto a mi espalda y me rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

Que era donde me encontraba exactamente en este momento.

Estaba despierta, sobre un costado con Emmett justamente detrás de mí, frotando su erección contra mi trasero mientras su mano se metía entre mis piernas; esos dedos me estaban tocando abajo. Abajo. Justo donde se centraba mi cuerpo. Justo donde podía decir lo húmeda y ansiosa que estaba después de tanto tiempo.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto?_ , me pregunté, antes de aceptar que no me importaba.

Estaba retorciéndome, moviendo las caderas ante la sensación detrás y frente a mí. El largo cañón bajo su ropa se presionaba ardientemente contra mi culo, sus fuertes dedos frotando contra el fino algodón de mis bragas y pijama. El gran pecho que admiraba diariamente estaba alineado contra mi espalda, amoldado a ella.

Giró la parte inferior de su cuerpo y me moví contra él. La sensación de él grande y duro detrás de mí, fue la cosa más increíble del mundo. Cerró la boca contra mi nuca, besando, luego mordiendo la curva de mi hombro. Gemí. Emmett me frotó ligeramente donde lo deseaba con desesperación y jadeé ante la sensación, estirando la mano hacia atrás a ciegas para meter la mano entre nuestros cuerpos. Lo tomé con la mano, al menos todo lo que pude y acaricié su gruesa erección que parecía durar para siempre desde la base.

—Emmett, por favor —susurré, cuando hizo círculos sobre el material muy mojado que cubría la hendidura entre mis muslos.

Su respuesta fue morderme el lóbulo de la oreja antes de chuparlo entre los labios.

— _Emmett_ —repetí, tomándolo fuerte en mi mano antes de ajustar mi posición y deslizarla entre el elástico de su calzoncillo y la cálida piel de sus abdominales inferiores. El pequeño vello erizado de su raíz me hizo cosquillas en la palma un momento antes de que rodease su base con la palma y los dedos. Deslicé la palma desde la punta de su erección hasta el firme saco bajo la base. Le apreté las bolas antes de repetir todo el movimiento otra vez. Toda esa suave piel cálida me acarició la mano, su lisa punta húmeda pintando una línea sobre mis dedos, palma y el interior de mi muñeca.

Sin ninguna advertencia, me bajó el pantalón hasta las rodillas y mientras aún estaba reaccionando a eso, enganchó los dedos que había estado usando para frotarme a un lado de la tela que me cubría y apartó el material.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, mientras frotaba un gran y calloso dedo sobre mi sexo.

—Sí. —¿Qué más había que decir? ¿Rogar por ello?

Apartó las caderas de mi trasero antes de regresar, la punta con forma de seta que había estado frotando un segundo antes, empujándome desde detrás.

Llevando mis rodillas a mi pecho tanto como podía sin quitarme los pantalones enredados en mis piernas, me quedé de costado. Impulsó un poco más su pene en mi entrada, empujando con su no tan pequeña cabeza bajo la cintura antes de que abriese un poco la pierna… y avanzó. Dentro. Dentro de mí. Caliente, largo y tan duro que puede que hubiese gritado ahogadamente un poco.

Lentamente, se acarició dentro de mí, penetrándome.

Lentamente, me empujé hacia atrás y jadeé cuando entró por completo.

La rápida respiración de Emmett se convirtió en un gemido.

Cada golpe ganaba impulso, totalmente dentro y fuera. Carne alrededor de duros músculos, aferrándose y apretando. Deslizó la mano por el frente de mi camiseta, sobre mi ombligo, arriba y arriba hasta que tomó un pezón entre los dedos. Movió la otra mano hacia mi cabeza para tomar mi mano, sosteniéndola frente a mí en la cama.

Bombeó y bombeó las caderas, haciendo un sonido de golpes contra mi trasero. Tocó un punto en mi interior que fue demasiado, haciéndome apretar con fuerza las piernas, solo haciéndolo mucho mejor.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y tomó mis labios con los suyos, besándome. Despiadadamente, hundió la lengua en la mía, consumiendo todo lo que tenía. Emmett giró las caderas y golpeó. Su beso fue despiadado. Iba de un pecho a otro con los dedos, girando y apretando las pequeñas protuberancias que le querían más y más a cada segundo.

—Quiero correrme dentro de ti —susurró en mi oído.

Fue todo lo que tomó. Grité. Corriéndome. Corriéndome.

Luego Emmett gimió, bajo y sexy, embistió más rápido, más despiadado y a contratiempo. Me golpeó las caderas con las suyas, el sonido húmedo y casi mojado. Con otro empuje sólido, se introdujo completamente e hizo ese sonido ronco mientras se corría, sosteniéndome contra él cerca y cálido. El lugar donde no encontrábamos estaba húmedo mientras su erección, temblaba y pulsaba en mi interior.

Le besé, tragándome sus gemidos, disfrutando del modo en que se movía involuntariamente dentro de mí. Con un jadeo, alejó la boca, soltándome la mano para rodearme el pecho, acercándome a él, dejándome disfrutar de la sensación de su cálido y sudado cuerpo a mi alrededor. Estaba jadeando. Abrazándome. Ese gran cuerpo envuelto a mi alrededor, su pene solo suavizándose ligeramente.

No pude encontrar una sola palabra que decir que sería apropiada para lo que estaba sintiendo justo entonces, mucho menos soltar una frase que le hiciese justicia al momento. Colocando la cabeza bajo su barbilla, dejé salir un suspiro entrecortado de agotamiento. Emmett acunó uno de mis pechos, dejando la boca en el espacio bajo mi oreja. Estaba debilitada, dolorida, extasiada y aliviada. Cuando me apretó el pecho con la mano, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y busqué su boca. Emmett, en esa forma suya en que siempre lo sabía todo, encontró mis labios. Encontró mi lengua con la suya, probando, explorando, saboreando.

Mientras los minutos se alargaban, Emmett se endureció. Sentí ese grueso músculo alargarse dentro de mí y continuar agrandándose, haciendo que moviese instintivamente las caderas hacia atrás, llevándolo más profundamente. Tan llena, tan malditamente llena. Pero era más que la necesidad elemental de un orgasmo lo que me excitó. Fue el cuerpo de Emmett, su calor, su boca, la forma en que todo en él era grande y cómo se controlaba perfectamente.

Amaba a Emmett. Hacía más que amarle y eso marcaba la diferencia.

Cuando salió de mí al mismo tiempo en que apartaba la boca, dejé salir un sonido parecido a un gemido por solo un breve segundo y pasó la mano por mi muslo.

—Ven aquí —indicó con esa voz dura y áspera, que era más baja y ronca de lo normal. Pasó la cálida palma por la parte trasera de mi muslo antes de golpearme una nalga—. Te quiero encima de mí —susurró—. Te necesito. —Usó las mismas palabras que había utilizado hace tantos meses.

No necesitaba que me lo dijese dos veces. Poniéndome de rodillas, fui a su lado, un poco nerviosa, un poco tímida a pesar de lo que acabábamos de hacer. Emmett estaba tumbado de espaldas, los bóxers sobre sus muslos justo bajo el saco rosado que había estado acariciando momentos antes. Situado en la base de un generoso vello púbico marrón, su hinchado pene se movía brillante y húmedo con su corrida y la mía hasta la raíz, la punta rojiza contra la fila de vello oscuro que comenzaba en su ombligo.

—Eres el hombre más sexy que he visto jamás —solté, moviendo la cabeza mientras volvía a acoger su parte baja del cuerpo.

La pequeña sonrisa que cruzó su rostro envió escalofríos por mi columna vertebral. Estiró el brazo y pasó la punta de los dedos índice y corazón por mis labios inferiores.

—No tienes idea de lo que me haces, Bella. Ni idea. —Repitió el movimiento—. ¿Quieres saber cuántas veces me he masturbado en esta cama pensando en ti? ¿En la ducha? Cada día quería un poco más de ti y un poco más, y no ha sido suficiente.

Dios mío.

La única cosa que tenía segura en ese momento era que quería fuera su camiseta. Debió haber estado pensando algo parecido, porque dirigió los dedos a mi camiseta. Antes de que me diese cuenta, la había tirado al suelo, mi ropa interior arrancada y lanzada en la misma dirección. Mientras Emmett se quitaba la camiseta por la cabeza, bajé sus bóxers por esas piernas musculosas, tomándome tiempo para tocar esos impresionantes músculos, pasando los dedos por el interior de sus muslos y de vuelta hacia arriba.

Sin una palabra, con sus ojos ardiendo en mis pechos y rostro, Emmett se sentó alcanzando mis caderas. Tomó un pezón entre sus labios en el proceso. Estaba apoyada sobre las manos y las rodillas para un momento después ponerme a horcajadas sobre él, llevando la hendidura entre mis piernas sobre la tensa erección en el centro de ese inagotable cuerpo.

Y entonces, estaba estirándome hacia atrás, alineando esa gruesa punta contra mí, totalmente consciente de lo húmeda que estaba por él corriéndose en mi interior y amando la idea de que no le importase. Su gemido se perdió con el mío mientras me hundía en él lentamente, su boca cerniéndose sobre el pezón que había estado chupando. Emmett me guió con las manos para que me moviese sobre él. Me apresuró con los labios, tomando un pecho y otro, moviéndose en el espacio entre ellos dejando besos.

Cuando presioné de nuevo, introduciéndolo completamente, Emmett se dejó caer de espaldas. Alzó la barbilla, tensando los tendones del cuello. Me empapé de la vista de él desnudo, esos amplios hombros contra el gris pálido de sus sábanas, sus pectorales esculpidos subiendo y bajando con su respiración agitada. Mis dos cosas favoritas para observar eran los marcados músculos de sus abdominales flexionándose y ver mis muslos a lo largo de sus caderas y costados.

No pude detenerme de inclinarme hacia adelante, poniendo una mano al lado de su cabeza en el colchón, la otra sobre el centro de su pecho, su piel estaba caliente, sus músculos duros. Alzó una mano para sujetar la parte trasera de mi cabeza, bajándome hacia él para darme un beso. Estábamos en esa posición, aún con los labios unidos, cuando empezó a levantar las caderas. Aún lo estábamos haciendo cuando me corrí, mis músculos internos ondeando, perdida en mi orgasmo cuando su pene convulsionó y dejó salir un gemido ronco, corriéndose de nuevo.

Colapsé sobre él en ese momento, respirando con más dificultad que cuando acabé la maratón, más eufórica que en toda mi vida. Nuestros cuerpos alineados era algo abrumador. Su corazón latiendo bajo mi barbilla era más de lo que podría haber imaginado jamás.

 **(Termino el Lemmon)**

Me rodeó la espalda con los brazos, manteniendo mis senos contra su pecho ligeramente sudado. Emmett murmuró sobre mi cabeza:

—Te amo.

Y susurré justo después, con el corazón hinchado:

—Lo sé. —Porque lo hacía—. Yo también te amo.

—Lo sé —respondió. La cercanía de nuestros cuerpos más evidente que nunca en ese momento.

—¿Realmente quieres que vaya a Colorado contigo?

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre las preguntas tontas? —cuestionó—. Sí, quiero que lo hagas.

Sonreí.

—Jesús. Solo quería asegurarme. Quiero ir. Quiero estar donde tú estés. —Antes de pensarlo dos veces, le dije lo que más tarde me daría cuenta que era la verdad más significativa de mi vida—: El hogar es donde estás tú. Iría a cualquier lugar por ti si me quieres allí.

Emmett pasó una mano por mi espalda, deteniéndose en mi espalda baja. Pareció hablar en mi cabello:

—No sé nada sobre relaciones, Bella, pero sé que te amo. Sé que he esperado toda mi vida a amarte y haré todo lo que tenga que hacer para que esto funcione.

Tal vez fue la cosa del amor lo que nunca entendí antes de Emmett. Como el fútbol y el arte, como todo lo que todos han querido siempre, el amor era un sueño. Y justo como un sueño, no había garantías. No crecía de la nada. No florecía sin nada con qué alimentarlo.

Era la mayor de las sutilezas.

Era el más fuerte de los altruismos.

Y podía ser para siempre con alguien que no tenía miedo a no rendirse nunca ante las posibilidades que representaba.

* * *

 **Y he aquí el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, solamente nos queda el Epilogo, espero que disfrutaran de este capitulo tanto como yo al publicarlo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Nos leemos**


	32. Epilogo

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro The Wall of Winnipeg and Me de Mariana Zapata y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

— _SE ACABÓ. SAN DIEGO GUARDS HAN HECHO EL REGRESO DE TODA UNA VIDA. VAN A LA SUPER…_

Sonreí y reboté los dos traseros en cada uno de mis muslos mientras los presentadores de televisión repasaban el juego que había terminado hace una hora. La mayor parte del juego no había ido como la gente en el palco quería que fuera. Diablos, pensaba que al menos el setenta por ciento de la audiencia no había querido que las cosas salieran de la manera en que lo habían hecho.

Debido a que los Guards habían perdido por quince hasta el último cuarto. La decepción en el palco de la familia del equipo había sido tangible. Intenso y sosegado, creía que todos habíamos estado en algún tipo de entumecimiento hasta el principio del último cuarto.

Todos queríamos que ganaran, pero yo probablemente lo quería un poco más que todos los demás en la habitación, además de las madres preocupadas.

Esta era la última temporada de Emmett y había sabido lo mucho que quería ganar. Lo mucho que quería ir al partido más importante de todos. Por una vez.

Era posiblemente el mejor defensa de la liga y lo había sido toda su carrera. Había ganado el jugador del año tres veces más desde que nos habíamos casado, había estado en cada All Star Bowl y ganó premios en programas de televisión… Pero aún no había conseguido un anillo. El anillo. Había llegado a los playoffs, pero los equipos en los que estuvo nunca habían ganado el campeonato antes del gran juego hasta ahora.

Y en esta última temporada, el equipo lo había estado haciendo tan bien, todo el mundo había asumido que por fin sucedería. Entonces, todo había empezado a ir mal, muy mal, y el sueño comenzó a desvanecerse. Uno de los apoyadores se había dislocado el hombro. Un defensa lateral había salido cojeando del campo después de una jugada. La defensa del equipo había sido un desastre. Pero por algún tipo de milagro, la ofensiva de los Guards puso en escena la reaparición del siglo, la defensa se reagrupó y ganaron.

Verlo con mis propios ojos no ayudó a que fuera más creíble.

Habían ganado. _Jodidamente habían ganado_. Me sentía como si _yo hubiera ganado_. Como si yo fuera la que iba al gran juego en dos semanas.

—¿Quieres que sostenga a uno? —preguntó la novia del receptor desde su lugar en el asiento junto a mí, mientras pasábamos el rato en la habitación que había sido asignada para las familias de los miembros del equipo.

Le di una sonrisa agradecida y negué.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Estoy segura de que saldrán en un minuto.

La joven asintió, retorciéndose las manos mientras sonreía ampliamente.

—Sí. No puedo esperar. —Se mordió el labio y miró a su alrededor, con las rodillas balanceándose debajo de la mesa. La energía procedente de ella era contagiosa.

—Es increíble, ¿verdad? —pregunté.

—Sí, sí. —Sonrió. Una morena al principio de sus veinte, sabía que no había estado con su novio por mucho tiempo. La temporada pasada, había sido una mujer diferente la que se presentó en la sala familiar por el número ochenta—. Quiero gritar. No puedo creer que lo lograran. —Su voz había comenzado a aumentar de volumen antes de que sus ojos se posaran en los dos pequeños monstruos en mis rodillas—. Garrett dijo que Emmett estaba pensando en retirarse después de esta temporada.

Ahí iba.

—Sí. —Era algo agridulce. Por un lado, me sentía aliviada. Había leído demasiados artículos sobre los efectos a largo plazo que el fútbol tenía en el cerebro y el cuerpo de los jugadores en los últimos años y sabía que Emmett había sido más que relativamente afortunado en su carrera. En realidad, nunca había tenido ninguna lesión que no fuera de menor importancia desde ese incidente con el tendón de Aquiles hace muchos años, y eso era mejor de lo que la mayoría de los demás recibió. Por otra parte, nadie sabía lo mucho que amaba jugar mejor que yo. El fútbol había sido todo para lo que había trabajado duro e iba a colgar sus tacos y jersey y retirarse a los treinta y cinco años.

Un gran capítulo de su vida se cerraba y estaba solo un poco preocupada por cómo la transición iría en los meses venideros. A través de los años, habíamos encontrado un equilibrio en nuestra relación que funcionaba, que prosperó más y más cada día a pesar de su horario y mis tendencias de adicta al trabajo, pero... bueno, él dejaba el fútbol. Su gran amor.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira! Ahí vienen —dijo la chica, ya poniéndose de pie.

Todos los chicos que comenzaron a entrar en la sala familiar tenían expresiones de éxtasis en sus rostros.

En el otro lado de la habitación, vi a Aro de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, hablando en su teléfono. Debió haberme sentido mirándolo, porque sus ojos se movieron por la multitud hasta posarse en mí. Le enseñé el dedo medio detrás de la espalda de Sammy y simplemente me miró, moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad, pero no hizo nada más.

Imbécil.

El hecho de que era el bastardo despiadado que se aseguró de que Emmett consiguiera lo que quería, no quería decir que tenía que gustarme. En este punto, después de tantos años, creo que mi odio hacia él era más por diversión que nada, pero seguía siendo un tiburón sin corazón.

Un tiburón que le había conseguido a Jasper una muy buena oferta con un nuevo equipo en expansión en Oklahoma un año después de que había sido despedido de los Three Hundreds. No habían llegado muy lejos este año, pero Jasper estaba jugando mejor que nunca, un iniciador en el tercer año de su carrera. De hecho, era mi quarterback en fútbol de fantasía y lo había sido desde que había sido firmado. Todavía estaba soltero, todavía era un tonto. Todavía era uno de mis amigos más cercanos y ya se refería a sí mismo como el tío Jasper cada vez que venía a ver a los chicos.

Algunos días, no podía hacerme a la idea de lo mucho que amaba a las dos cosas más grandes en cuya creación había participado. No había una sola cosa que no haría por ellos y ese conocimiento era solo un poco doloroso muy rara vez, cuando me hacía pensar en mi madre y sus fallos. Nada entre nosotras realmente había mejorado, y era muy consciente de que era mi culpa. Había demasiado que no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir, pero al menos en este punto de mi vida, no podía lamentar las decisiones que había tomado. Estaba feliz, más feliz que feliz, y no iba a sentirme mal por ello.

Me senté en la silla y esperé, observando que los jugadores entraban y se dirigían directamente a sus familias. Las personas aplaudieron y se abrazaron, muy contentas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Emmett apareciera, su rostro con esa misma expresión en blanco y cautelosa mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. El grandote finalmente iba al gran juego y ni siquiera estaba sonriendo. ¿Por qué no me sorprendía?

Entonces, nos vio en la esquina trasera.

Sammy lo vio al mismo tiempo. Sus manos se lanzaron hacia adelante.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mira! ¡Papi!

Y la sonrisa que salió del rostro del amor de mi vida me hizo sonreír como una idiota. La honestidad, transparencia y alegría genuina en la expresión de Emmett aún llegaba a esta parte de mí que no había existido antes de él.

Era mi sonrisa. Nuestra sonrisa. La que guardaba para momentos cuando solo estaba nuestro pequeño equipo junto. Y no tenía ni un rastro de todo lo relacionado con el fútbol en ella, mientras miraba de mí a los dos pequeños a los lados, llevando jerséis iguales en tamaños mucho más grandes que alguien de su edad debería usar. Pequeños traseros regordetes. Sinceramente, había estado aliviada de tener que pasar por una cesárea para dar a luz. Esas grandes cabezas como las de su padre habrían hecho algún daño grave.

Podía recordar a Angela sosteniendo a Sammy después de nacer, negando.

—Esta cabeza habría desgarrado tu culo de par en par, Isa.

Cuando había empezado a tener contracciones durante el embarazo de Alec, un poco más de un año después, esa había sido la imagen mental con la que había ido al hospital. Era justo de lo que no tenía que preocuparme. Afortunadamente, todo había salido bien.

El grandote mirándonos mientras cruzaba la habitación en la estela de una tremenda victoria lo confirmó. Emmett no dudó en arrodillarse delante de nosotros, con la mirada yendo de Renesmee a mí y luego a Alec. Siempre hacía eso, como si no pudiera elegir en qué concentrarse. Algunos días, me miraba por más tiempo, algunos días era Sammy, otros días era el chico pequeño. Cada día era Leo, el último miembro de nuestro grupo que estaba esperando pacientemente en casa.

Este habría sido el quinto año de nuestro acuerdo, pero Emmett había conseguido su tarjeta verde de residencia condicional y luego su residencia hace años y ya había pasado su examen de ciudadanía. Habíamos pasado las dos entrevistas que tuvimos que superar sentados con un agente interrogándonos para asegurarse de que éramos una pareja legítima, y me gustó pensar que las pasamos con honores. Me recordé quejándome de que ya no podría deportarlo si me ponía de los nervios.

Emmett no dijo nada mientras envolvía esos enormes brazos alrededor de los tres, agachando la cabeza para besar a una cabeza de cabello oscuro detrás de otra. Entonces me sonrió y se inclinó para besarme. Besarme de verdad, como si no estuviéramos rodeados de gente animando y gritando sobre el segundo triunfo posiblemente más grande de la liga.

Lo supe en ese momento. _Supe_ que estaba bien, que todo iba a ir más que bien, ya sea que ganará el gran campeonato o no. Nos las arreglaríamos en el futuro. Este hombre que dio a todo —su carrera, yo, y ahora los chicos— su todo, no hacía nada a la mitad. Nunca lo haría; simplemente no era así.

—¿Eres feliz? —pregunté.

Todavía con sus brazos a nuestro alrededor, me miró a través de esas pestañas increíblemente largas y asintió casi distraídamente.

—Sí. —Esas manos enormes fueron a las pequeñas espaldas de sus _mini-yos_ antes de desviarse para tocar suavemente sus mejillas regordetas, su sonrisa ampliándose incluso más cuando su mirada se posó en mí una vez más—. Pero ya no puedo recordar cómo se siente no ser feliz.

* * *

 **Y este es el final de nuestra historia, gracias por leer hasta aca. Espero que la hayan disfutado tanto como yo al adaptarla.**

 **Alguien me pregunto porque adaptaba historias en esta comunidad, y la respuesta es porque esta comunidad me ayudo mucho cuando era mas chica y leer me salvo de muchas cosas en mi vida y me gustaría devolver un poco de lo que recibí, si puedo lograr que alguien pase un buen momento leyendo estos libros mi mision esta cumplida.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS:**

 **OnlyRobPatti ; PrincesLynx ; andreasotoseneca ; javierashTY ; Brigitte ; natuchis2011b ; Lyd Macan ; AndreCullen ; Lilia ; AndreCullen ; ValeWhitlockGrey ; Guest ; KmyD ; Mayleth ; mican ; Reno Alvarez ; conejoazul ; Limon59 ; Caro**

 **NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA HISTORIA, QUE POR CIERTO YA ESTOY PUBLICANDO**

 **XOXO**

 **NAYDMA**


End file.
